


John et Karkat déclinés 100 fois

by Ahnranya



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, amour, introduction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 101
Words: 221,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahnranya/pseuds/Ahnranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Défi des 100 thèmes sur le couple John/Karkat. </p><p>Thème 1: Introduction.<br/>Quand John pose des questions, et que Karkat y répond...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

\- Karkat ?

\- Ouais ?

 

_Un instant de silence, comme une hésitation avant de poser une question qui, il le sait, risque d’être plutôt mal reçue – c'est-à-dire à coup de hurlements et de rage. Enfin, ce n’est pas comme s’il n’était pas…_

_-_ Pose ta question bordel, j’ai autre chose à foutre de ma journée que d’écouter les rouages de ton cerveau de dégénéré profond tourner dans le vide.

 

_Là, qu’est-ce qu’il était en train de penser._

_Un soupir._

\- Est-ce que tu… tu peux m’expliquer les principes de la romance troll ?

\- Encore ?! Mais bordel de putain de merde, il me semble pourtant te l’avoir déjà expliquée quatre trillions de putains de fois !

\- Mais… mais c’est tellement compliqué, et puis tes vidéos de romance…

 

_Celui qui a parlé en premier rentre la tête dans les épaules, comme s’il avait reçu – ou allait recevoir ? – un coup. Il ne se détend que lorsqu’il entend un soupir de la part de son interlocuteur._

\- Très bien, enculé. Alors pose ton cul un peu plus confortablement, parce que ça va être très long.

\- Compris.

 

_Un instant plus tard, les deux confortablement installés sur le lit du premier, le troll reprend la parole en se grattant un peu la gorge._

\- Alors. Il y a quatre quadrants dans la romance troll. Un peu comme vos quatre familles là, sur vos cartes à jouer. Le quadrant caligineux, le quadrant rubescent, le quadrant cendré et le quadrant pâle. Jusque-là tu suis ?

\- Oui, oui…

\- Bien. Tu peux regrouper ces quadrants en plusieurs familles suivant les axes. Si tu mets le cadran rubescent avec le quadrant caligineux, cela te donne la famille des quadrants concupiscents. La famille des relations concupiscentes définit les relations avec lesquelles tu peux remplir des seaux, le moment venu.

\- Vos partenaires de… enfin pour avoir des enfants, en gros ? 

\- C’est ça. De l’autre côté, si tu réunis le quadrant cendré et le quadrant pâle, tu as la famille des quadrants conciliatoires. Ces quadrants-là définissent des relations que vous, les humains, appelleriez platoniques. Il y a des sentiments, mais ils ne permettent pas de remplir des seaux comme le feraient les sentiments rubescents ou caligineux.

 

_Un instant de silence, le temps que l’humain digère toute la masse d’information._

\- D’accord, je crois que je comprends. Et dans chaque quadrant, ça consiste en quoi, en fait, chaque relation ?

\- J’y viens, j’y viens, un peu de patience bordel. J’ai pas fini avec les familles. Vois-tu, si tu mets ensemble, à l’inverse, le quadrant rubescent avec le quadrant pâle, tu obtiens la famille des romances rouges, ou les sentiments sont pour ainsi dire toujours totalement positifs. Au contraire, si tu mets ensemble le quadrant caligineux avec le quadrant cendré, tu obtiendras la romance noire, exclusivement constituée de sentiments noirs, surtout de la haine.

\- Oui, le genre de sentiments que j’ai du mal à comprendre et que je ne pourrais pas ressentir, donc.

 

_Une tête qui se secoue, un profond soupir d’exaspération._

 

\- La ferme, abrutit, arrête de me couper. Tu veux que je t’explique ces putains de quadrants, oui ou non ?

\- Oui oui, pardon Karkat, je me tais.

\- Bien. Tu as compris pour les familles ? Alors on passe aux quadrants eux même. Commençons par les quadrants de romance noire. Le premier est le kismesis. C’est… comme une sorte d’âme sœur, mais dans la haine. La haine est tellement forte, tellement puissante, qu’elle amène quelque part une sorte de respect. Tu hais complètement ton adversaire, au point d’avoir du respect pour lui et de ne plus vouloir le tuer. Mieux, tu es attiré par lui. C’est cette attirance sans borne qui amènera à remplir un seau avec lui le moment venu.

\- C’est quand même très bizarre, je n’ai jamais vu ça nulle part sur Terre…

 

_L’impact d’un coup sur la tête de l’humain se fait entendre._

 

\- Normal, débile, votre romance n’est pas assez belle, pas assez développée pour que vous puissiez voir ce genre de chose. Maintenant, la ferme. De l’autre côté de la romance noire, tu as donc le quadrant cendré, avec les aupistices.

\- Ah oui, la relation à trois…

\- Ta gueule, j’ai dit. Cette relation-là est nécessaire pour éviter que notre romance ne se casse totalement la gueule. Si trop de gens se détestaient, cela interférerait dans les différentes relations de kismesis qui ne cesseraient de se former entre elles. Aussi, lorsque certains ont tendance à trop se haïr, intervient une troisième personne qui joue ce rôle d’aupistice, de médiateur si tu préfères, pour réguler la relation, aider à ce qu’elle ne dégénère pas trop. Si l’aupistice n’aidait pas, alors il y aurait bien trop d’infidélité caligineuse. T’as tout pigé ?

 

_Un hochement de tête, et l’autre reprend._

\- Du côté de la romance rouge, dans le quadrant pâle, tu as les moirails. Ce sont… c’est un peu comme chez vous, je crois que vous appelez ça des meilleurs amis. Ou en tout cas, c’en est une sorte. Ils sont excessivement proches, presque comme des âmes sœurs ou des moitiesprits, mais cette relation-là est exclusivement platonique. Ils s’aiment, s’occupent mutuellement de l’un et de l’autre, mais il n’y aura jamais aucune relation pour remplir des seaux entre eux.

\- Ouais, je crois qu’on peut appeler ça des meilleurs amis oui. Comme toi et Gamzee ?

\- C’est ça. Et enfin, tu as les moitiesprits. C’est ce que vous apparentez le plus à l’amour, vous les humains. Une espèce de dégoulinement de sentiments positifs entre deux personnes, un peu comme des âmes sœurs. Ils s’aiment tellement que le moment venu, ils remplissent alors un seau. Comme chez vous, quand vous procréez, en fait.

 

_Un dernier soupir, de soulagement cette fois-ci, dû au bonheur d’avoir fini cette interminable explication._

\- J’espèce que cette fois t’as compris, enculé. Je l’espère vraiment pour ta survie.

\- Eh bien, j’ai compris ce que tu as dit, oui, mais…

\- Mais ?

 

_Le ton est tendu, la menace cachée en dessous peu subtile. L’humain déglutit un peu bruyamment._

_-_ Mais ce que je n’arrive toujours pas à comprendre, c’est où nous, nous sommes situés.

\- Nulle part.

 

_Le troll sourit en sentant, sous sa main posée sur la poitrine de l’humain, le cœur rater un battement. Il se penche un peu en avant pour poser sa tête sur l’épaule de John, qui est à moitié allongé contre son torse. Il murmure à son oreille :_

_-_ Je ne te vois pas dans un de ces quadrants, John. Je t’aime bien, bien au-delà de ceux-ci.

 

_L’Héritier du Souffle relâche une respiration qu’il n’a même pas conscience d’avoir retenu. Il tourne légèrement sa tête pour plonger ses pupilles d’océan pleines d’un doux reproche dans celles, allumées d’une lueur mesquine, du troll._

_Il ne tient que trois secondes avant de sourire._

_-_ Tu es horrible. J’ai cru que mon cœur s’arrêtait.

\- Je sais.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Je sais aussi.

\- Et je t’aime.

 

_Il voit le troll ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, mais ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Les mots que Karkat allait prononcer meurent quelque part entre sa gorge et les lèvres de John, posées fiévreusement sur les siennes._

_Lorsqu’enfin il le relâche, un autre genre de sourire flotte sur sa bouche._

 

\- C’est bien ce que je t’ai dit. Notre amour transcende totalement les quadrants.


	2. Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 2 : Amour  
> Karkat ne dit pas souvent des mots d'amour...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention... cet OS là pue la guimauve à 200 kilomètres.  
> Promis, j'ai honte.

On ne peut pas dire que Karkat dise souvent des mots d'amour. Pourtant vu le nombre hallucinant de comédies romantiques qu'il regarde, il aurait dû acquérir un certain vocabulaire.

Mais non, il ne sait que crier, grogner, dire des gros mots…

Ça n'empêche pas John de l'aimer tendrement. Parce que même si Karkat ne le dit pas, il sait qu'il l'aime. Il a juste une autre façon de le montrer. Une façon discrète, faite de gestes, de regards et de silences. Et il aime tout ça, parce que ça forme comme une sorte de langage secret, que lui seul peut décoder, qui n'appartiendrait qu'à eux.

Il aime ce petit moment de flottement le matin, quand ils s'éveillent, enlacés, accrochés l'un à l'autre. Quand il sent l'une de ses mains dans son dos, son souffle sur son front, l'odeur de son cou, contre lequel il niche son visage. Il aime sentir Karkat le serrer un peu plus fort contre lui quelques instants – une minute, une éternité, peu importe – avant de le repousser doucement pour se lever.

Il aime le voir sortir de la douche, les cheveux encore humides, pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Regarder la tasse de café fumante qu'il vient de faire couler pour lui en même temps que la sienne. Poser la tête sur ses bras et observer sans mot dire son visage le temps que le breuvage tiédisse.  
Il aime l'imiter, se mettre à son niveau et plonger ses pupilles dans l'obscurité de celles du troll, et sourire en devinant le langage muet qui les habite.

John aime aussi ce petit baiser que Karkat glisse sur le coin de sa bouche, les joues légèrement rouges, les jours où il part en premier au travail.  
Il aime même le fait de passer la journée loin de lui parce que ces séparations éphémères signifient toujours des retrouvailles prochaines. Il attend avec impatience de rentrer chez eux de s'installer sur le canapé pour prendre un moment de repos après cette dure journée de travail.

Il goûte avec plaisir, les yeux fermés, le bruit de la porte qui se ferme, le froissement d'un manteau que l'on retire, le son des chaussures qui tombent au sol tandis qu'un deuxième poids le rejoint sur le canapé pour venir se nicher confortablement dans ses bras.  
Ils restent là en général un long moment – souvent presque une heure – à juste profiter de la présence de l'autre, au rythme des respirations, des battements de cœur et des ronronnements de Karkat.

Bien sûr, parfois – souvent – Karkat se met en colère. Il crie, hurle, beugle… parfois même lui tape dessus avec ses maigres forces, sans jamais vraiment lui faire mal.  
Sa colère est grande, mais jamais il ne pourrait le blesser. Tout comme John ne pourrait lever la main sur lui. Ce serait aussi contre nature que lui demander d'arrêter de respirer.

Les colères de Karkat sont aussi violentes et passionnées que passagères. Dans ces moments-là, John retrouve fugacement dans les yeux du troll cette flamme de kismesis qui brillait pour lui avant qu'ils ne deviennent moitiesprits.  
Au début, il ne savait pas comment réagir, il avait un peu peur de ces crises de colère, peur d'avoir mal fait quelque chose.

Peur que Karkat le déteste réellement.

Et puis, il avait enfin compris. Compris que lorsqu'il entre dans ces terribles colères, il est bien plus en colère contre lui-même que contre le monde entier. Et alors, il avait saisi quelle est la meilleure façon d'agir.  
Quand son compagnon se met à hurler, il le laisse quelques minutes s'époumoner, pour déjà un peu se calmer, laisser sortir hors de lui tout ce qui l'énerve. Après ça, il se contente de s'avancer – au lieu de fuir, comme tous les autres le font – et de le prendre dans les bras, le serrant aussi fort que possible contre lui. Pendant quelques minutes – toujours les plus longues de sa vie –, Karkat reste immobile, avant d'enfin lui rendre son étreinte.

Le plus souvent, colère de Karkat ou pas, ils finissent la soirée devant un film – choisi à tour de rôle – durant lequel, à tour de rôle également, ils s'endorment dans les bras de l'autre. Il faut dire que si les films de romance trolls sont soporifiques pour John, ceux d'action n'ont d'égal que l'appel des bras de Morphée pour Karkat.

Aussi lorsque le film est fini, l'un réveille l'autre – ou, lorsque c'est John qui dort, Karkat le prend dans ses bras – pour aller jusque dans le lit.

Et là, à peine couchés, ils se transforment en quelque chose se rapprochant des aimants, sans le vouloir. Ils sont tout juste allongés qu'ils se collent l'un à l'autre, peau contre peau, souffle contre souffle, cœur contre cœur. Comme pour ne former plus qu'un.  
Ils s'endorment comme ça, et en général, aucun des deux ne bouge durant la nuit. Au réveil, ils sont toujours aussi proches, toujours enlacés.

Karkat ne dit pas souvent des mots d'amour.  
Mais John n'en a pas besoin. Il sait que dans chaque geste, chaque sourire, chaque regard, chaque colère même, ces mots qu'il ne prononce pas débordent pour venir réchauffer son cœur. Il ne les entend pas, mais il les ressent, au plus profond de lui.  
Pour lui, l'amour n'a pas besoin d'être dit, entendu ou écrit. Il lui suffit de regarder dans le fond des yeux de Karkat pour comprendre, là, à quel point sa vie est mêlée à la sienne.

_**J &K** _


	3. Lumière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 3 : Lumière.  
> Que signifient les étoiles, pour John ?

Un souffle d'air caressa la terre sombre aux reflets bleutés, chassant la poussière qui reposait sur les pierres aux alentours. Quelques salamandres gonflèrent des bulles, tête levée tandis qu'elles observaient une silhouette habillée d'un pyjama bleu traverser le ciel, prenant la direction de la montagne qui marquait l'emplacement du lit de Quête.

John aimait voler.  
Quelque part, le fait de se faire porter par le vent, de se laisser emporter, flotter dans les airs en direction de son but, ça le détendait. Il pouvait alors se dire que tout était possible, atteignable.  
Qu'il pouvait tout faire.  
Même si ce n'était pas vrai.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour atteindre son but, le lit de Quête où il avait trouvé la mort, voilà presque deux ans auparavant. Il atteindrait ses 15 ans dans peu de temps, tandis qu'ils traversaient cet espace bizarre, tout noir et vert, sur le bateau que Jade pilotait pour eux.  
Il n'était pas malheureux, loin de là. Il avait pu rencontrer Jade et Davesprit – même si ce n'était pas tout à fait comme rencontrer le vrai Dave. Mais bon il préférait éviter de le dire trop fort, il n'avait pas envie de vexer son ami-oiseau. Il était parfois effrayant quand il se mettait en colère et commençait à croasser de partout.

Il n'était pas malheureux, non.  
Mais parfois, il sentait comme une… comme un trou. Quelque chose qui lui manquait.  
Ça lui arrivait souvent de repenser à la petite conversation qu'il avait eue avec Jade, au tout début de leur voyage. Quand elle lui avait proposé de rejoindre Dave, Rose, Karkat et les autres…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, tandis qu'il s'arrêtait, flottant dans les airs, quelques mètres au dessus du lit de Quête. Son corps n'y était plus – les salamandres avaient dû le retirer depuis le temps. Quelque part, c'était un peu rassurant, il ne savait pas trop comment il aurait réagi en voyant son cadavre de ses propres yeux.  
Descendant au niveau de la stèle de pierre, il se posa doucement dessus pour finir par s'y allonger comme il l'avait fait des années auparavant. Sauf qu'il ne désirait pas y dormir.

Bon déjà parce qu'il aurait eu du mal – cette pierre était pas confortable, quoi ! Ils auraient pu faire attention, les designers du jeu, quand ils avaient conçu ces fichus lits de Quête. Et puis… il n'était pas là pour dormir. Parfois, cela lui arrivait de venir s'endormir ici, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas. Il était plutôt là pour réfléchir. Faire le vide.  
Et il ne connaissait aucun lieu meilleur pour ça.

Calant confortablement sa tête sous l'immense capuche qui constituait son habit de Tier Divin, il leva les yeux vers les petites tâches qui illuminaient l'immensité grise du ciel de sa planète. Un petit sourire envahit son visage tandis qu'il se rappelait le jour où il avait pour la première fois utilisé ses pouvoirs sur la Brise. Il avait créé une belle pagaille au sein du peuple des Salamandres, qui avaient observé pour la première fois le ciel véritable – celui qui se cachait toujours derrière ces épaisses couches de nuages où les lucioles étaient emprisonnées.

Souvent, il se demandait si cette planète n'avait pas été modelée tout simplement pour lui ressembler. Quelque part, ce devait forcément être le cas, vu comment était construit le jeu. Il aimait tant voler que ce ne devait pas être un hasard qu'il ait reçu les pouvoirs de l'Héritier du Souffle.  
Cette planète était comme lui. Surtout son ciel. Recouvert d'épais nuages, d'épaisses murailles, constellées de lucioles comme lui était piqué de sourires, tandis qu'il cachait derrière ceux-ci son véritable être, la partie la plus fragile de ce qu'il était.

Levant doucement une main vers cette immensité constellée de points brillants, il agita les doigts. Obéissant à sa volonté, un souffle naquit de sa paume, prenant de la puissance tandis qu'il s'élevait en tourbillonnant. Peu à peu, les nuages s'écartèrent, percés par le courant d'air qui les chassait sans pitié pour offrir à l'Héritier une petite lucarne.  
Petit espace rond, circulaire, minuscule en regard de l'immensité qui l'entourait, et pourtant suffisant. Suffisant pour que John puisse observer sans mot dire le ciel noir d'encre illuminé par de petites étoiles, auparavant caché.

Les étoiles.  
Il se demanda un instant comment les salamandres réagiraient si elles pouvaient voir ce qu'il voyait en ce moment même. Peut-être confondraient-elles ces étoiles avec les lucioles qui les illuminaient habituellement ? Allez savoir.  
Lui savait ce qu'elles étaient.  
Et c'était ça, le plus important.

Les yeux perdus dans le reflet chatoyant de ces lueurs d'espoir, il sourit doucement.

CG: CA DOIT VOULOIR DIRE QUE J'AI RAISON A TON SUJET.  
EB: raison sur quoi ?  
CG: JE VEUX DIRE QU'IL SEMBLERAIT QUE NOUS SOYONS CONNECTES D'UNE CERTAINE FACON, QU'EN PENSES-TU JOHN.  
CG: GENRE D'UNE FACON COSMIQUE.  
CG: DU GENRE LA HAINE QUE NOUS AVONS L'UN POUR L'AUTRE EST SI FORTE QU'ELLE A SUREMENT DU ETRE ECRITE DANS LES ETOILES.  
CG: TU SAIS, CELLES QUE J'AI FAITES POUR TOI.  
EB: ha ha, je te hais pas !

« Les étoiles que j'ai faites pour toi ».  
Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi, la première fois que Karkat lui avait dit ça. Et puis, une des premières fois où il était revenu ici et qu'il avait observé le ciel, les lucioles et les nuages, tout ça lui était revenu en tête.  
Karkat avait dit avoir créé des étoiles pour lui.

Et quelque part, cela réchauffait sa poitrine. Il ne l'avait dit à personne – il doutait même que Jade comprenne pourquoi il venait ici observer le ciel – mais cela faisait trembler son estomac comme dans des montagnes russes.  
Personne n'avait jamais créé d'étoiles pour lui.  
Bon ok, cette pensée là était particulièrement  _débile_ , même pour lui, il devait bien l'avouer. Évidemment que personne n'avait jamais créé d'étoiles pour lui, puisque personne n'en avait jamais eu le pouvoir.

Non, la véritable pensée qui se cachait derrière, c'était que personne n'avait jamais fait… l'effort de lui faire un tel cadeau ? Ou en tout cas, n'en avait eu la volonté. Bien sûr, Rose, Jade et Dave lui avaient fait des cadeaux, et même des cadeaux drôlement chouettes, mais ces étoiles, c'était… différent.

Quand John venait ici et observait ces étoiles, il avait comme un pincement au ventre.  
Parce qu'elles lui faisaient repenser à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue ce jour-là. Parce qu'il avait mis du temps – hé, c'est compliqué de déchiffrer le langage de Karkat ! – mais qu'il avait fini par comprendre tout ce qui se cachait derrière le « premier » dialogue qu'il avait partagé ce jour-là, avec le troll.  
Il avait compris à quel point ce dernier tenait aux autres sans vouloir l'avouer, à quel point tout ce qu'il faisait n'était en général là que pour les protéger… ou les aider à aller mieux.

Pour lui, ces étoiles entraient plutôt dans la seconde catégorie.  
Quand il repensait au début de ce voyage, et à Jade, il gardait une boule dans son estomac, une hésitation. Bien sûr, il était heureux d'être là, de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa sœur. Mais d'un autre côté… il aurait vraiment aimé rencontrer Karkat en vrai, le voir en chair et en os, pouvoir enfin lui parler de vive voix.  
Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais le troll lui manquait atrocement.

Mais il avait fait le choix de faire le voyage avec sa sœur et Davesprit, alors il tentait d'en tirer le maximum de bonheur en restant à leurs côtés et en partageant avec eux ce qu'ils aimaient.  
Et quand tout n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il aurait aimé, il venait ici, il chassait les nuages pendant un instant, et venait observer les étoiles.

Et cela suffisait à lui réchauffer le cœur, à lui donner de l'espoir.  
En voyant la lumière de ces étoiles, il pouvait alors se rappeler les paroles de Karkat, et tout ça lui donnait la force d'attendre, de patienter jusqu'au jour, dans encore une petite année, où il pourrait enfin le rencontrer en vrai.  
Rebaissant la main, il laissa les nuages reprendre leur place, dissimulant à ses yeux la lumière chaude des étoiles – qu'il savait pourtant encore présente, peu importe qu'il ne puisse plus la voir. Se rasseyant, il activa l'ordinateur qu'il avait dans les lunettes et lança pesterchum.  
Jade était connectée.

EB: hey jade !  
EB: ca te dirait de voir con-air ? _  
_

**J &K**


	4. Ténèbres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ténèbres. Et si ton ombre n'était pas ce que tu crois... ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux Johnkat Day à tous ! (oui oui, le 25 octobre est le johnkat day... déjà parce que le 25 octobre = date du commencement du communisme ; et aussi parce que 413 + 612 = 1025 ! Comme ça, vous le saurez ;D) 
> 
> Aku, bêta d'amour, un jour, je trouverai un moyen de te remercier. Tu voudrais pas me filer une ou deux idées ? ;D 
> 
> Auto évaluation : ***

John était souvent seul. À vrai dire, presque tout le temps. Au lycée, peu de gens s'intéressaient à lui. Assis au milieu de la salle de classe, il se fondait toujours parfaitement dans la foule. Il avait des résultats communs, une attitude commune, un visage commun.

Il était commun.  
Et invisible. Il n'y pouvait rien, après tout. Il était né comme ça, avait grandi comme ça.  
Vivait comme ça. Comme un fantôme au milieu de tous. Présent, mais invisible, ignoré. Rêveur invétéré qui aspirait tant à un autre monde qu'il semblait coincé entre deux, présent et absent à la fois.

Les seuls amis qu'il avait, il ne les voyait jamais. Ils habitaient tous les trois aux quatre coins de la planète, et ils ne pouvaient se parler que par internet.  
Enfin.  
C'était mieux que rien, après tout. Même s'il aurait aimé les avoir près de lui, au quotidien. Être un peu moins seul.

La cloche sonna.  
Soupirant, le jeune homme rangea ses affaires. L'heure d'anglais était le dernier cours de la journée. Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui et retrouver Jade - qui, n'étant pas scolarisée, passait à peu près tout son temps sur son ordinateur. Dave et Rose n'arriveraient que plus tard, il était le premier à finir les cours, en général.  
Une fois son sac chargé sur son épaule, il traversa son lycée jusqu'à atteindre la sortie, passant par derrière pour rejoindre un chemin isolé, peu emprunté par ses camarades. Ceux-ci préféraient la pleine ville, traverser le périphérique si nécessaire, afin d'aller plus vite, de rejoindre à toute vitesse les points intéressants du centre-ville – comme les boutiques, les cafés ou les karaokés.

Lui au contraire se plaisait à emprunter les passages un peu cachés, isolés, secrets. Il aimait être en paix, pouvoir choisir de faire face à sa solitude. Cette dernière, quand elle ne lui était pas imposée, était une assez bonne amie, après tout.  
Tout comme le silence.

Il n'était plus qu'à environ cinq, peut-être dix minutes de chez lui quand quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Un instant, la rue dans laquelle il marchait parut être traversée par une sorte de brouillard étrange – ce n'était pas visible, plutôt une sorte de sensation bizarre, qui envahit la ruelle en faisant chuter la température de plusieurs degrés. Mais John n'eut même pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait qu'il ressentit un froid intense le traverser de part en part, suivi bientôt par une douce chaleur, presque incongrue en ces lieux.

Portant une main à son cœur, le jeune homme sentit son souffle s'accélérer comme s'il venait de courir un immense marathon. Ses jambes tremblèrent, et il dut se tenir au mur un moment pour ne pas s'effondrer.  
Peu à peu cependant, les sensations disparurent. Il se releva lentement, hésitant à faire un pas ou deux de peur que ses jambes ne le lâchent pour de bon. Quand il fut assuré d'avoir récupéré la quasi-totalité de ses forces, il reprit alors lentement le chemin jusque chez lui, étonné de ce qui venait de se passer.

Peut-être était-il malade ? Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention ces prochains jours…

**.oOo.**

Les jours suivants passèrent comme si de rien n'était.  
Il se levait le matin, passait sa journée en cours, toujours invisible, rentrait le soir pour faire ses devoirs et parler avec ses amis sur l'ordinateur, se couchait jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle journée recommence.

Encore et encore toujours la même rengaine, qui se répétait à l'infini comme un disque rayé qui recommençait la même chanson.  
Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans sa petite torpeur rêveuse, quand un après-midi, tout changea. Il n'était pourtant pas plus dans la lune que d'habitude, rien n'était vraiment différent. Tout ce qui avait changé… ce n'était qu'un simple coup d'œil.

Un coup d'œil qu'il avait jeté sur le côté, morne et absent.  
Un coup d'œil qui l'avait fait se stopper net, abasourdi, incertain de ce qu'il avait vu.

Son ombre.  
Il avait…  
Son  _ombre_  venait-elle de  _bouger_  toute seule ?!

Faisant face au mur sur lequel cette dernière était projetée, il lui jeta un regard critique, incertain de l'attitude à adopter. Devait-il s'évanouir de terreur ou appeler le centre psychiatrique le plus proche ?  
Pourtant, non, elle semblait tout à fait…  _normale_. Aussi normale qu'une ombre pouvait être. Les épis de ses cheveux corbeaux défiant la gravité, sa dégaine de « plouc » - dixit les autres élèves de l'école – taillant des formes incertaines sur le contour de l'ombre…  
Il agita doucement les doigts, puis fronçant les sourcils, leva la main. Doucement. Une fois, deux fois. Puis fit un geste bien plus brusque.

Son cœur rata un battement. S'il n'y avait pas fait excessivement attention, il ne l'aurait pas vu. Où cru le voir ? En tout cas, il avait l'impression – une impression  _tenace_  – qu'un truc avait cloché là. L'ombre avait bougé, oui.  
Mais plus lentement que lui.

Il leva l'autre bras, et commença à agiter frénétiquement les deux.  
Il se fit un instant la réflexion qu'il devait vraiment passer pour un taré prêt pour l'asile, là, tout seul dans sa ruelle, en train de fixer son ombre tout en imitant un hélicoptère. Mais bon, de toute façon, il était toujours tout seul et déjà considéré par la moitié de son lycée comme un taré. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.  
Et puis, il avait  _vraiment_  cru voir quelque chose. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Bougeant à nouveau ses bras plus calmement, il vint toucher un de ses épis, balada la main sur sa joue, alterna mouvements brusques et calmes, le regard toujours fixé sur l'image de lui que le soleil projetait sur le mur.  
Lorsque pour la seconde fois il crut voir la silhouette sombre bouger différemment de lui, il décida de s'approcher. Le regard soudé à son ombre comme si elle allait s'échapper et disparaître au loin, il fit un pas, puis d'eux, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres à peine du mur. Il en était à scruter attentivement l'image projetée sur la paroi quand cette dernière lui infligea la plus grande trouille de sa vie.

_Littéralement._

« Mais putain, tu veux bien arrêter de me fixer comme ça et retourner à ta vie de merde ouais ?! »

La tirade hurlée, accompagnée de véritables gesticulations furieuses, fit bondir John en arrière comme un diable hors de sa boite. Il tituba un instant avant de s'étaler sur les fesses, complètement abasourdi. La bouche grande ouverte, tout ce qu'il trouva à dire fut :

« Tu… tu parles ?! »

Il vit la silhouette sur le mur pousser un grognement exaspéré – enfin, l'entendit, surtout – tandis qu'elle levait les bras au ciel.

« Non, t'entends des voix. Évidemment que je cause, crétin congénital ! Non mais c'est pas possible hein, je dois être la personne avec le pire karma existant. J'ai fait quoi dans une autre vie pour mériter ça ? Détruit un univers entier ?  
\- Heu…  
\- Non, je t'en prie, ferme-la ! Dès que tu ouvres la bouche, l'espace ambiant perd 10 points de QI, alors ça va aller, hein ! (1)  
\- Hé, c'est pas très sympa ! »

Un rire sarcastique lui répondit. John se releva lentement, s'asseyant en tailleur en face de son ombre, qui avait donc visiblement pris vie.  
Vous parlez d'une histoire de fous.

« Mais… si tu parles, comment ça se fait que je ne t'aie pas entendu avant ? Et les autres ? Leurs ombres parlent aussi ? Ou bien tu es le seul ? Non, tu peux pas être le seul… Mais alors, pourquoi personne ne t'as entendu ? Et puis, au fait, comment tu…  
\- Raaaaaaaaahh ! Mais tu vas fermer ta tronche de débile bon sang ! Arrête donc de parler et bouge de là, retourne à ta vie de minable !  
\- Hé ! »

Le ton s'était fait plus dur, plus froid. L'ombre se figea, comme intéressée. Elle attendit un instant, mais seul le silence et un regard bleu inexpressif lui répondit.  
Quelques secondes, puis un autre soupir.

« Très bien, ta vie géniale et carrément cool, si ça peut te faire plaisir ! J'm'en branle ! Mais BARRE-TOI ! »

John plissa des yeux, suspicieux.

« Pourquoi tu veux tant que je m'en aille ? De toute façon, si tu es mon ombre, tu me suivras partout ou que j'aille… »

Un profond soupir, encore une fois. Était-ce l'ombre qui ne savait faire que ça, ou bien était-il tellement agaçant ?  
Enfin, la voix reprit.

« Parce qu'ici, c'est dangereux. Maintenant, bordel, dégage.  
\- Hein ? Comment ça, dangereux ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Putain mais t'as toujours pas compris que c'était pas le moment de poser des questions ? Bordel, lève ton cul et barre-toi ! »

John obéit à la première injonction, mais resta immobile au milieu de la chaussée, son regard bleu figé en une surface de saphir.

« Pourquoi dangereux ? Explique-moi.  
\- Raaah ! On n'a pas le temps, putain ! Dépêche-toi de courir, je t'expliquerai plus tard, à l'abri.  
\- Promis ?  
\- Juré ! Maintenant, cours ! »

John ne se le fit pas dire une fois de plus, et prit ses jambes à son cou, détalant à toute vitesse.

**.oOo.**

Il ne lui fallut qu'environ dix minutes pour rentrer chez lui, complètement épuisé. Son père, en train de faire un quelconque gâteau dans la cuisine, n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner qu'il avait déjà grimpé quatre à quatre les marches pour aller dans sa chambre. À peine la porte fermée, il balança son sac dans un coin de la pièce sans plus y faire attention, sauta sur son lit et, s'autorisant enfin à se relâcher, fixa avidement la silhouette sombre de son corps qui s'étirait près de lui, sur son mur.

Qui ne bougea pas.  
Ne parla pas.  
Bref, resta une ombre parfaitement immobile.  
Désespérément silencieuse.

John fit la moue.

« Oh… ! Arrête de faire semblant, je suis peut-être un peu idiot, mais dingue, ça non. Je sais que j'entends pas des voix. T'as promis de m'expliquer quand on serait à l'abri. On est à l'abri, alors je t'écoute. »

Quelques instants de silence.  
Puis un soupir envahit la pièce, et l'ombre bougea légèrement afin de se placer face à l'humain, qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Tu lâches jamais le morceau toi, hein ?  
\- Jamais ! »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de John avant qu'il ne redevienne sérieux. L'ombre garda un instant le silence avant de reprendre la parole, son image sur le mur levant la main pour venir se gratter le cuir chevelu – enfin, son équivalent en tout cas.

« Bon, tu veux savoir quoi ? Et putain, t'as intérêt de poser des questions intelligentes, sinon j'y réponds pas, capté ?  
\- Euh… Qui es-tu ? Enfin, je veux dire, t'es mon ombre, mais… T'as un nom ? Ou bien je dois t'en donner un ?  
\- J'avais dit intelligentes, soupira son interlocuteur. Enfin c'est pas grave. Je m'appelle Karkat, et pendant que j'y suis, qu'on clarifie direct un truc. Je suis pas ton ombre, débile. Une ombre, c'est une projection de la forme de ton corps sur une surface à cause de la lumière que tu interceptes. Comment ça pourrait parler ou avoir un nom, crétin ?!  
\- Hein ? »

John cligna des yeux, son cerveau lui demandant un peu de temps pour comprendre ce que le dénommé Karkat venait de déblatérer à toute vitesse. Il avait d'assez bonnes notes en cours, mais fallait pas trop pousser non plus, il n'était pas Einstein !  
Finalement, intrigué, il reprit la parole.

« Mais alors… si t'es pas mon ombre, tu es quoi ? Pourquoi t'es là ? »

Un instant de silence.

« Euh… Comment t'expliquer ça en termes suffisamment simples pour que ton cerveau de protozoaire comprenne ?  
\- Hé !  
\- Disons, continua l'ombre sans prendre en compte son interruption, que je suis une sorte d'esprit élémentaire qui vit dans les ténèbres. Normalement on ne se mêle pas aux humains – devenir une ombre et les suivre toute leur vie comme un chien ? Beurk, non merci ! – mais là, j'avais pas le choix.  
\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Disons que je suis poursuivi. Par un truc qui me veut pas du bien. Alors je me planque. Ton odeur permet de couvrir la mienne.

Fronçant les sourcils, John renifla un de ses bras.  
Un soupir exaspéré lui répondit.

« Mais, je sens rien, pourtant…  
\- Raaah ! Mais t'as fini de faire le crétin ? C'est une odeur d'humain, quoi, bien sûr que tu la sens pas. Mais nous, oui. Vous avez une odeur très forte. Et la créature qui me poursuit, ben elle sent plus ton odeur que la mienne. T'as capté, là, ou t'es vraiment sans espoir ?! »

John fit la moue un instant, se demandant s'il devait se vexer pour toutes les insultes que ce Karkat débitait à la minute. C'était impressionnant. Si le garçon avait un débit de conneries, comme il disait, eh bien l'ombre, elle devait avoir un débit de grossièreté, c'était obligé.  
Finalement, il décida que cela ne servait à rien de bouder pour ça – c'est pas comme s'il allait vraiment arrêter de l'insulter. Et puis, il était trop intéressant pour qu'il se prive de lui parler.

« Et… C'est quoi, cette créature ? »

Un silence.  
Un très, très long silence envahit sa chambre, recouvrant tout comme une chape de plomb, pesant si fort sur les épaules de l'humain qu'il pensa pendant un instant qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû poser cette question.  
Enfin, il entendit la voix – peu assurée, cette fois-ci – de Karkat reprendre la parole.

« C'est… je ne sais pas comment on appelle ça dans votre monde. J'imagine… qu'on pourrait dire que c'est une sorte de… cauchemar ? Non, c'est pas le bon mot. Euh…  
\- Tu peux pas me le … décrire, par exemple ?  
\- Non, ça a pas vraiment de forme, ils en changent tout le temps. Disons que… tu sais, ces trucs que les enfants pensent parfois voir, dans le noir, avant de s'endormir ? Sous les lits, ou bien dans les placards, par exemple ?  
\- Euh, ouais ?  
\- Bah, en général, c'est ça.  
\- Quoi ?! »

Le dernier mot avait été presque crié, tandis que John, envahi de frissons des pieds à la tête, reculait légèrement sur le lit, comme pour mieux s'éloigner de l'ombre.  
Cette dernière eut un mouvement, comme pour… le garçon ne savait pas très bien. Le retenir, peut-être ? Puis il reprit doucement.

« Eh oh, putain. J'ai pas envie que ton paternel débarque pour te voir faire une crise de terreur, on serait plutôt mal barré là. T'as rien à craindre, ok ? Ramène tes fesses ici, tu veux ?  
\- M-m-mais…  
\- Pas de mais qui tienne. T'as rien à craindre, j'te dis. Ces machins peuvent pas  _vraiment_  faire de mal aux humains. En tout cas pas directement.  
\- C'est rassurant…  
\- Raaah ! Écoute, c'est simple. À la base, ce truc se nourrit des esprits comme moi. Plus il en bouffe, plus il est fort. Une fois qu'il est assez fort, il peut venir se cacher dans une pièce quelconque chez les humains. Il préfère les endroits sombres, et surtout les chambres d'enfants parce que ces derniers ont un esprit plus ouvert et croient plus facilement en eux. Et après, ils se contentent d'attendre en se montrant un peu. Un enfant qui a peur, c'est super nourrissant pour eux. »

Un autre instant de silence lourd comme une baleine, tandis que John se frottait les bras, un frisson courant sur sa peau. Quelque part, il ne se sentait pas vraiment rassuré.  
Après quelques minutes, il finit quand même par redresser la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur.

« Et donc… il y en a un qui te poursuit, c'est ça ?  
\- Ouais. Et pour l'éviter, je me planque ici. Dans ton ombre. Il sent beaucoup moins bien mon odeur, du coup.  
\- Je vois… »

Le silence tenta de se refaire une place dans la chambre, mais se grattant la gorge, l'ombre le chassa à grands coups de pieds au cul. John vit sa silhouette sombre lever le bras comme pour se gratter la nuque, tandis que sa voix – un peu gênée ? – reprenait la parole.

« Bon, euh, si on changeait de sujet ? Ça vire glauque, là…  
\- Héhé, tu as pas tort ! Alors… »

**.oOo.**

« Hé, je peux te poser une question ? »

John détourna la tête de la source lumineuse pour diriger son regard en direction du mur, où s'étalait encore la silhouette sombre de son nouvel ami. Ils avaient passé tout le reste de l'après-midi, puis la soirée entière à discuter ensemble de tout et de rien. Peut-être était-ce encore rapide de dire qu'il considérait Karkat comme un ami, mais dans un sens… Il était un peu comme Jade, Rose et Dave. Il pouvait tout partager avec lui, en rire – surtout quand Karkat partait dans des délires bizarres où il faisait semblant d'être en colère, même si John savait que ce n'était jamais vraiment le cas.  
Il avait eu du mal, quand son père l'avait appelé pour manger, à ne pas parler à son ombre de tout le repas. Les quelques heures passées à discuter avec lui avaient semblées si naturelles qu'il avait dû se retenir en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas passer pour un taré fini aux yeux de son père – même si ça n'aurait certainement pas empêché ce dernier de lui dire qu'il était  _si fier de lui._ N'importe quoi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il ne pouvait pas deviner les émotions de l'ombre, il ne voyait pas son visage – en avait-il même un ? Il n'avait pas osé poser la question de peur d'être malpoli – mais il comprit rien qu'au silence qui plana avant que la question ne soit posée que Karkat hésitait, comme de peur de le froisser. Enfin, son chuchotement reprit.

« Ça fait plusieurs nuits que je me pose la question mais… Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ce truc là ? Cette chose brillante ?  
\- Tu veux parler de la veilleuse ?  
\- Ouais. »

Une légère rougeur envahit les joues de John tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à l'objet incriminé, qui diffusait dans la pièce une douceur lumière bleue sombre, écartant les ténèbres avec délicatesse, sans lui agresser la rétine.

« C'est … je… je n'aime pas trop le noir. »

L'ombre resta silencieuse un long moment. John prit un instant peur qu'il ne se soit ridiculisé une fois de trop avec cette veilleuse – mais il ne  _pouvait pas_  s'en passer.  
Pourtant, il entendit à nouveau des mots murmurés, quelques instants après.

« Je vois. Dors maintenant, crétin. »

Une vague sourire envahit ses lèvres tandis qu'il se fermait les yeux, la lumière bleue réchauffant toujours ses paupières lourdes.

**.oOo.**

Le temps passa.  
À partir de ce moment là, quand John était tout seul, il ne perdait jamais de temps à s'adresser à Karkat afin de partager autant de choses qu'il le pouvait avec lui. Il tentait de se souvenir de travailler en classe ou bien de se connecter de temps en temps sur son ordinateur pour parler à ses amis – ces derniers s'étaient pas mal inquiétés de son absence, le premier jour où il avait parlé à son ami des ombres – mais quand il le pouvait, son attention n'appartenait qu'à l'esprit. Qui le lui rendait d'ailleurs bien. Puisque sa seule occupation en tant qu'occupant de son ombre semblait être d'observer les moindres détails de sa vie, il n'en perdait donc pas une miette et en profitait pour poser toutes sortes de questions sur les activités – bien peu diversifiées – du garçon.

Ils en étaient même arrivés à voir des films ensemble – John ayant absolument voulu qu'il puisse voir cette  _merveille_  qu'était Con Air même si, et il n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi, Karkat n'avait pas du tout semblé emballé.

Parfois, il lui arrivait d'apprendre des trucs sur Karkat, auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Que le garçon connaissait les couleurs par exemple – quoi ?! ce n'était pourtant pas si évident, quand on pensait qu'il était semble-t-il fait totalement d'ombres.  
Qu'il n'était pas qu'une ombre en deux dimensions, non plus. Il n'avait jamais osé lui demander à quoi il ressemblait vraiment, mais la question revenait souvent dans son esprit.

Et puis, un jour, il avait découvert quelque chose qui l'avait stupéfait.  
En y repensant, il n'arrive pas vraiment à se souvenir des détails de la journée à part ces quelques instants qu'il avait passé dans cette cour avec Karkat. À part ces quelques instants en  _particulier_ , et le fait que le soleil brillait. Fort. Si fort que son ombre – son ami – était encore plus foncée que d'habitude. Si foncée qu'on aurait pensé pouvoir le toucher.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.  
Au final, tout le reste de la journée était flou dans ses souvenirs, mais cette petite scène en particulier ne parvenait pas à se détacher de son esprit sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Ou peut-être que si, en fait.  
Tout s'était passé si vite. Il était en train de parler avec Karkat, qui se permettait de lui répondre car ils étaient seuls dans le petit square désert –  _trop désert_  – qu'ils traversaient pour rentrer chez l'humain. La silhouette de Karkat se dessinait en relief sombre sur le mur à sa gauche, tournant parfois sa tête vers lui pour lui hurler dessus quand il le jugeait vraiment trop débile.

Et puis, tout à coup.  
John n'avait rien compris. Il avait juste voulu avancer d'un pas vers l'ombre qui se profilait à cause du coin formé par un autre bâtiment, quand la voix de Karkat et une étrange  _sensation_  sur son bras l'avaient arrêté.

« Stop. »

Il avait juste baissé la tête, pour découvrir le bras tendu de l'ombre flottant près de lui,  _traversant_  son bras. Il retint un hoquet de terreur en se rendant compte que c'était ça, la sensation qu'il percevait. Il  _sentait_  le bras de son ami traverser le sien !  
La bouche grande ouverte, hésitant entre la terreur, l'intrigue, la panique, il avait tourné son regard vers Karkat. N'avait rencontré que le noir de sa silhouette, entendu qu'un mot résonner dans ses tympans.

« Cours. »

Alors, il avait couru.

Le soir, quand ils en avaient reparlé, au calme, une fois les émotions effacées par un repas, une douche et un film, John avait exprimé son étonnement d'avoir presque pu toucher Karkat. Celui-ci s'était contenté de hausser les épaules.

« Je suis juste plus tangible en cas de grand soleil, par exemple. Je suis une créature des extrêmes. »

Il n'en avait pas dit plus, et John n'y avait plus pensé.  
Enfin… plus tant que ça.  
Parce que quelque part, la sensation de la main de Karkat contre sa peau avait réveillé des questions en lui.

**.oOo.**

Ces questions s'étaient finalement endormies dans son cerveau.  
Il n'y avait tout simplement plus pensé, préférant occuper son esprit à ses conversations avec Karkat, bien plus intéressantes. Il ne comptait pas trop le temps, mais à vu de nez, en regardant son calendrier un matin, il se rendit compte que cela devait bien faire plus de cinq mois qu'il connaissait Karkat, que ce dernier se cachait dans son ombre et discutait, riait, hurlait (sur) avec lui.  
Illuminait sa vie, en somme. Peu importe l'oxymore que cela formait.

Bref, il n'avait plus du tout pensé à ça.  
Jusqu'à ce soir là, où sa vie avait pour ainsi dire… basculé. Ce soir où il avait frôlé à la fois sa plus grande terreur et sa plus grande surprise. Ce soir où, alors qu'il rentrait un peu tard à cause d'une épreuve à refaire, il avait voulu prendre l'ascenseur pour quitter le bâtiment de cours…

Et que celui-ci s'était bloqué.

Encore une fois, il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre. Cela arrivait souvent, lui semblait-il, quand il y réfléchissait. Sauf que là il n'était pas du tout en état de réfléchir. Parce qu'évidemment, en même temps que l'ascenseur s'était bloqué, toutes les lumières s'étaient éteintes.  
Il sentit la panique gonfler dans son ventre, lui nouer les entrailles et la gorge.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de hurler.  
Hurler à s'en détruire les poumons et la trachée, hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être sûr que quelqu'un l'entende. Hurler jusqu'à ne plus entendre la panique en lui – tout comme la voix de Karkat, qui tentait de le ramener à la raison.

« Oh, crétin ! HEY ! PUTAIN, MAIS, TU VAS TE CALMER OUAIS ?! JOHN ! »

Peine perdue, il ne se calmerait pas.  
Pas comme ça. Pas juste avec des voix. Pas tant que les ténèbres seraient là, l'entourant, le menaçant de toute part. Il ne pouvait pas. Juste, pas. Il ne pouvait pas non plus empêcher son cerveau de réfléchir, de penser à ce que lui avait raconté parfois Karkat, à cette créature qui vivait de ses peurs et devait sans aucun doute attendre tapie dans un coin de l'ascenseur pour venir le dévorer tout entier.

Quand il sentit une main sur son bras, bien réelle, pas aussi imaginaire qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, froide et dure comme la mort, il crut que son cœur s'était arrêté.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'un geste se fasse entendre dans le froissement des ombres, qu'une brûlure envahisse sa joue, preuve de la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir. Tendu, inquiet, surpris, John laissa son hurlement se réduire jusqu'à ne plus être un cri bloqué dans sa gorge, muet.  
Puis, il trembla. D'effroi.

Un soupir agacé, une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Une main qui se resserra sur son poignet. Un autre soupir en le sentant glapir de terreur.

« Arrête ton cirque, crétin. C'est moi.  
\- Q-qq-q-q…  
\- C'est moi j'te dis, putain ! Alors tu vas te calmer, ouais ?!  
\- T-t-toi ? M-mais comment c'est p-possible…  
\- Créature des extrêmes. Tu te souviens ? Je suis tangible, oui, mais dans les ex-trêmes. Ex-trêmes. C'est bon t'as compris ? »

Un silence lui prouva que non.

« Tu l'as vu, j'étais plus tangible lorsque le soleil était fort, ce jour-là où la créature a failli nous avoir. Eh bah c'est pareil là. La nuit est complète, donc je suis plus fort. Plus tangible. Je peux toucher les choses, te toucher.  
\- M-mais…  
\- Tu t'es jamais demandé d'où venaient parfois ces frôlements que tu penses ressentir dans la nuit, quand tu marche dans le noir et que tu pense que c'est ton imagination ? En général c'est nous, on fait juste pas attention.  
\- M-mais… je comprends pas…  
\- Quoi, encore ?! Qu'est-ce que ton putain de cerveau atrophié arrive pas à comprendre dans un concept aussi simple ?!  
\- P… pourquoi tu … enfin, tu n'as jamais été tangible la nuit, dans ma chambre…  
\- Ta veilleuse, crétin. Lumière, pour moi, ça veut dire que je touche rien. Ça rentre dans ta caboche, là ?  
\- Oh… »

Malgré la main resserrée sur son poignet, John recula doucement jusqu'à buter contre un des coins du petit habitacle et se laisser tomber au sol comme une poupée de chiffon sans vie, les genoux relevés contre la poitrine, les bras entourant ces derniers dans un vain espoir de réconfort.  
Il ne sentit rien, à part la main qui le lâchait pour venir se poser sur son épaule, le souffle d'une ombre contre sa joue.  
Il n'entendit rien, à part un doux murmure.

« Hé, crétin. Calme-toi, putain, chuis là, ok ? »

Un petit reniflement, masqué par un rire qui ne trompe personne.  
La main sur son épaule se resserre un peu, le tire en avant. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, il sent son dos se décoller de la paroi, un bras passer contre ce dernier, le rapprocher d'un corps – d'un torse ou d'une épaule, il ne sait pas bien. Il ne réagit pas, mais goûte silencieusement à cette étreinte à la fois étrange et réconfortante.

« Karkat ?  
\- Mmmh ?  
\- T'es chaud.  
\- Mmmh.  
\- Pourquoi t'es chaud ?  
\- J'en sais rien, crétin. Tais-toi.  
\- Héhé. »

Le silence retomba, mais il était plus paisible. Plus serein. Tout comme John, qui avait finalement passé ses bras autour de la taille immatérielle et pourtant tangible de son ami. Avait enfoncé son nez dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule, respiré son odeur – une odeur qui ressemblait un peu à la sienne, mais qui était pourtant, en fait, si différente.  
Et ils étaient restés là, sans un bruit.

Une minute ? Une heure ? Trois jours ?  
Aucun des deux n'aurait su le dire.  
Finalement, les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent, pour laisser entrapercevoir un John, assis par terre, seul, les yeux fermés, ses bras refermés autour d'une portion de vide.

**.oOo.**

« Hey, crétin. »

John prit le temps de poser son sac sur le sol et de s'asseoir sur son lit avant de tourner les yeux vers l'ombre qui lui faisait face, sur le mur. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage –  _évidemment, c'était une ombre, bon sang –_ mais il pouvait sentir rien qu'à la posture que Karkat avait prise que ce dernier était sérieux. Mortellement sérieux, même.  
Un frisson envahit sa colonne vertébrale.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Karkat ?  
\- Je vais partir. »

Un silence choquant envahit la pièce, à peine troublé par une respiration presque sifflante. Les yeux écarquillés, l'humain fixait l'ombre sur son mur avec la même expression que s'il l'avait giflé.  
Non.  
Pire que ça. Ses yeux reflétaient une sorte de… terreur. Il était terrorisé par ce que l'esprit sombre venait de lui dire. Il ne lui fallut que deux secondes à peine pour se trouver dressé sur ses genoux, les mains plaquées sur le mur, la voix tremblante tandis qu'il débitait un flot de paroles interrompu :

« Quoi ?! M,-mais non pourquoi enfin je qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Tu me détestes c'est ça ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fait ? C'est parce que j'ai peur du noir ? Non pitié s'il te plait je—  
\- John…  
\- -ferait tout ce que tu veux, je peux même—  
\- John… !  
\- -arrêter la veilleuse si tu veux c'est pas—  
\- JOHN !  
\- … grave… »

Le dernier mot mourut doucement, tandis que les deux protagonistes se dévisageaient, interdits. Finalement, réalisant que le cerveau de son ami avait bel et bien bugué, Karkat reprit la parole.

« Bon sang t'as pas bientôt fini de débiter tes conneries comme des putains de rondins à la scierie en plein blizzard ?! Avec tout ce que tu racontes, on aurait de quoi alimenter le feu de la crétinerie pour des millénaires ! Putain je me demande vraiment où tu peux bien aller chercher toutes ces conneries qui remplissent l'immondice qui te sert de cerveau, non, mais franchement, rah ! Putain sérieux dans quel monde, quel univers t'as pu penser que c'était ta faute, hein ?! C'est bon bordel, le monde tourne pas autour de ton putain de nombril ! »

Quelques instants d'un silence blanc, tandis que l'ombre reprenait son souffle, et que John le fixait, éberlué, ne sachant que dire face à une telle explosion de colère. Il était habitué à ce que Karkat crie – après tout, c'était un peu sa façon à lui de communiquer –, mais … il ne savait pas pourquoi, là, quelque chose semblait différent. Karkat était moins sarcastique dans la façon qu'il avait de crier, il avait l'air plus vivant, plus… touché ?

« M-mais alors… t'es pas en colère.. ?  
\- Mais non crétin, puisque je te le dis ! Je me barre pas à cause de toi, arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde !  
\- Ah… »

Un sourire illumina le visage de l'humain, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le poids qui avait quitté ses épaules.  
L'ombre, sur le mur, parut interloquée.

« Non, mais sérieux tu vas t'imaginer quoi comme conneries dans ta tête de plouc, toi…  
\- Héhé, désolé. Mais alors, si t'es pas en colère… pourquoi tu pars ? »

Un souffle passa, tandis que Karkat hésitait à répondre, son image bougeant légèrement sur le mur. John était suspendu à ses lèvres, le cœur battant. Il était un peu soulagé de savoir qu'il ne partait pas parce qu'il lui en voulait, parce qu'il le rejetait à cause de sa phobie, mais si ça n'était pas ça, alors… pourquoi ?

« C'est toi qui m'en a convaincu. »

… Hein ?  
Un sourcil se releva sur le front de son interlocuteur, complètement abasourdi.

« Attends je comprends plus rien. T'as dit que c'était pas à cause de moi !  
\- Évidemment débile, puisque c'est le cas !  
\- Mais alors…  
\- T'as vraiment aucun cerveau hein, c'est pas possible ! C'est pas à cause de toi, mais ce qui s'est passé dans l'ascenseur m'a prouvé que c'était pas une solution que je me planque pour toujours. Je serais jamais vraiment en sécurité, et toi non plus. Et puis merde, c'est pas une vie.  
\- Hein ? »

Un soupir, une main qui se leva, vint fourrager dans une tignasse aussi sombre que le reste de la silhouette. Karkat semblait… gêné. Oui, c'est le mot. John était interloqué. Depuis le temps qu'il discutait et passait son temps avec lui, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mal à l'aise. C'était un peu… étrange, quelque part. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que… ?

« La chose qui me poursuit ne me lâchera pas. J'avais cru que c'était bon, mais ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour m'a prouvé que non. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais elle a pas du tout envie de me lâcher la grappe, alors il va bien falloir que je fasse quelque chose. Surtout que je suis sorti de ton ombre pendant un moment, du coup s'il n'est pas loin, il a dû sentir quelque chose.  
\- D..désolé…  
\- Mais tu vas arrêter de t'excuser pour rien, oui ! C'est moi qui ai choisi d'en sortir alors arrête de raconter des conneries ! Le truc c'est qu'il l'a senti et que ça va le mener à toi, et j'ai pas envie. Donc je vais partir.  
\- Et tu … tu reviendras ? »

Un blanc, une réflexion.  
Une hésitation.

« Je… je sais pas. Je vais aller … me débarrasser de lui.  
\- Le combattre ?  
\- Ouais. Ta gueule, ça fait un peu trop chevalier à mon goût. Surtout que je vais certainement me faire ratatiner la gueule. Je comprends pas pourquoi il en a forcément après moi.  
\- Ben… peut-être que t'es juste plus fort que ce que tu crois ?  
\- Ta gueule, j'ai dit. »

S'il avait pu vraiment voir le visage de Karkat, John aurait pu jurer que ce dernier rougissait. Il avait appris à l'apprendre, à le comprendre. Il savait qu'il avait assez peu confiance en lui, même s'il ne le disait pas. Et il savait aussi que ce genre de paroles lui faisait bien plus plaisir qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer.  
Quelque part, il était mignon pour ça.

« J'vais aller essayer de le virer de ma vie. Et de la tienne par la même occasion. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'il traîne dans les parages, j'en ai marre de vivre caché.  
\- Et… mais… euh…  
\- Quoi, bordel ?!  
\- Ben, euh… qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à faire ça maintenant… ?  
\- Ouais, c'est bien ce que je disais. Vraiment pas de cerveau. T'écoutes quand je te parle ? Je t'ai dit que c'était toi qui m'y avais convaincu !  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu t'imagines vraiment qu'après t'avoir vu faire preuve de courage comme ça et affronter ta peur du noir, je vais rester là à me planquer comme une putain de larve terrorisée ? Putain merci, j'ai au moins une once d'amour propre, bordel !  
\- Oh… »

Un silence. Deux regards se croisèrent – John le sentit au frisson qui envahit son dos. Ça lui faisait toujours ça, quand il croisait les yeux de Karkat, même s'il ne le voyait pas. Comme si son cerveau, son corps sentaient quelque chose que ses yeux n'étaient pas capables de percevoir. Il offrit à l'esprit de l'ombre un sourire un peu triste, mi-figue, mi-raisin. Il était fier de son ami, fier de savoir, aussi, que c'était lui qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Mais il n'avait pas envie qu'il le quitte. Pas envie de le perdre, de perdre une personne à qui il tenait autant.  
Seulement, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas le retenir de force auprès de lui.  
Il n'avait pas à être aussi égoïste.

« Et… il déglutit difficilement. Et tu pars… quand ?  
\- Cette nuit. Autant me débarrasser de ça quand je le peux. Sans ça, je ne pourrais jamais sortir de ton ombre comme je l'aimerais, et j'ai pas envie de passer ma vie bloqué là-dedans, merci bien.  
\- D'accord… »

La déception pointait dans sa voix, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Comment cacher cette douleur qui lui torturait la poitrine ?

« Tu… as besoin que j'éteigne la veilleuse ?  
\- Nan, ça ira, merci. T'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu peux garder ta veilleuse, elle me dérangera pas. »

John hocha doucement la tête.

« Et tu … reviendras me voir ?  
\- Ça dépend si je survis, ouais. »

**.oOo.**

Il partit durant la nuit, après que John se soit endormi. Il en avait eu, du mal, d'ailleurs. Il se demandait même si son sombre ami n'avait pas fait quelque chose pour ça, tant il se sentait mal et n'avait pas envie de s'endormir, à ce moment-là, de peur justement de ne pas le retrouver au réveil.  
Le vide trouvé dans sa chambre à son réveil lui transperça encore plus le cœur que la discussion de la veille. À tel point qu'il resta là, assis sur le rebord de son lit sans bouger, pendant presque une demi-heure.  
Sa veilleuse serrée dans ses mains.

Il avait dormi avec, ce soir là.  
Mais il n'en avait plus envie. N'en ressentait plus totalement le besoin, en fait. Depuis l'évènement qui s'était passé dans l'ascenseur, il sentait que quelque chose s'était modifié dans la peur panique qu'il avait du noir. L'obscurité n'était plus aussi effrayante pour lui, elle avait quelque chose de… différent. De plus rassurant. Surtout lorsqu'il songeait aux mains maladroites posées sur son dos, aux bras qui se refermaient autour de lui pour lui offrir le réconfort qui lui manquait tant, avant.

Un sourire triste envahit son visage.  
Karkat lui manquait. Lui manquait vraiment. Il n'avait plus envie de sa veilleuse, plus besoin d'elle. Il ne voulait plus que son ami, que sa présence rassurante, ses mains qu'il ne pouvait que sentir.  
Avec un soupir, il se leva pour aller ranger la veilleuse dans un carton, au fond de son armoire, loin des regards. Karkat lui avait dit de ne pas s'en séparer, que ce n'était pas grave. Depuis le temps, il avait appris à lire entre les liens, derrière les cris et les hurlements. Karkat ne le lui dirait jamais, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, peut-être, il désirait en fait qu'il range sa veilleuse.

Au cas où il revenait.

**.oOo.**

Quelque chose l'avait réveillé.  
Il avait ouvert les yeux, mais cela ne servait à rien, bien évidemment. Depuis les deux semaines qu'il avait rangé sa veilleuse, il avait appris à se faire au noir total et profond qui remplissait sa chambre, lorsqu'il éteignait la lumière pour aller dormir. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter le noir, même s'il n'y percevait rien d'autre qu'un obscur silence. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé, il en était sûr. Quelque chose l'avait frôlé. Quelque chose qui…

Il réprima de justesse un cri de terreur en sentant à nouveau quelque chose sur son poignet, sur sa main. Refermant la bouche aussi vite qu'il l'avait ouverte, il tenta de calmer son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait proche de céder à la panique, mais quelque chose en lui criait que ce n'était pas la peine, que dans tous les cas, calme, il serait bien plus à même d'affronter quelque situation que ce soit.  
La chose sur son poignet descendit, frôla le dos de sa main, ses doigts. Sa paume.  
Enfin, il comprit.  
Un sourire fleurit sur son visage, si heureux qu'il aurait pu illuminer le monde s'il en avait eu le pouvoir.

« Karkat ? »

Un grognement, tandis que la main sur la sienne attrapait ses doigts pour les entremêler avec d'autres. Un soupir heureux – mais lequel des deux l'a poussé ? Mystère. Il voulut à nouveau ouvrir la bouche, mais l'autre l'en empêcha. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre totalement ce qu'il se passait, un bras s'était enroulé autour de sa taille, une tête posée sur son épaule, faisant pression pour qu'il se rallonge.  
Une fois totalement couché, le corps de son ami se pressa contre le sien, sa tête toujours sur son épaule, ses doigts entremêlés aux siens. À l'aveuglette, John leva la main, la posa sur une peau toujours aussi chaude. Il balada ses doigts, découvrant peu à peu chaque centimètre, jusqu'à parvenir à la courbe d'une épaule, la finesse d'un cou, les traits ciselés d'un menton.

Se retournant légèrement, il se déplaça pour se retrouver à peu près à la même hauteur que son ami, son front appuyé contre le sien, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Sa main se balada doucement sur la joue de Karkat, découvrant la douceur de ses traits, la perplexité de son expression.  
Un autre soupir heureux.

« Tu es revenu. »

Seule la respiration de son ami lui répondit.  
Puis, il sentit une main se glisser à son tour sur sa joue à lui, découvrir son visage avec douceur et curiosité, s'attarder sur son sourire ou l'arrête de son nez. Il le sentit ouvrir la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose, mais avant même d'avoir pu commencer à former des mots, la main glissa dans son cou pour le rapprocher de lui sans prévenir, une bouche lui coupant la parole sans délicatesse.  
Une seconde, une heure, une éternité plus tard, un autre sourire.  
Un autre soupir.  
Un chuchotement.

« Tais-toi. »

Et dans l'obscurité, le baiser reprit.

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Celui qui me trouve d'où vient cette réplique à droit .. euh... à un calin ? xD
> 
> J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Encore un joyeux Johnkat day :3


	5. Bain de Minuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 5 : Bain de Minuit.  
> Que pourrait bien inventer John pour le premier anniversaire de sa relation avec Karkat ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LES GENS, DEVINEZ QUOI, JE SUIS PAS MORTE ! (Par contre, depuis le temps, vous l'êtes probablement). Hum. Je sais. Ça fait, genre, des siècles. Des millénaires. Je suis désolée, genre, vraiment ? J'ai... j'ai quitté le fandom de Homestuck pendant un temps, surchargée de travail et avec d'autres, plein d'autres projets en tête. Et puis, un jour, ma moirail m'a reparlé de Homestuck, m'a subrepticement convaincue d'aller y jeter à nouveau un oeil... et mon âme s'est à nouveau faite aspirée. Et depuis j'ai tellement de FEELS pour le johnkat, à nouveau, que je me suis dis "hey si je continuais ce défi des 100 thèmes où tous mes lecteurs doivent être morts depuis le temps ?!" donc... me voilà. Il y aura plus de notes en bas, en attendant, bonne lecture ! ;)

« - John ! »

La porte se referme derrière le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, tandis que ce dernier laisse tomber ses chaussures dans l'entrée et accroche son manteau sur la patère portant son nom (ou plutôt, deux images de klaxon et un chat. John et ses farces stupides…) avant de passer dans la pièce attenante. Il s'attendait à trouver son amant sur le canapé, comme toujours, à moitié endormi tandis en attendant que Karkat le rejoigne, mais c'est une couche vide qui l'accueille. Deux sourcils se froncent au-dessus d'un regard gris déconcerté. Incertain, il tente d'appeler son idiot de colocataire une seconde fois.

« - John ?! T'es là ?  
\- Ah ! Oui, ici ! »

Le plus âgé des deux grommelle quelque chose pour lui-même – _certainement dans un langage très fleuri, nous ne tenterons donc pas de le retranscrire ici –_ avant de se diriger vers leur chambre à coucher, d'où provenait la voix.

« - Par tous les saints que ce monde a bien pu engendrer, John Ebgert, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!  
\- Eh bien, ça ne se voit pas ? Je fais nos bagages ! »

Un sourire idiot – _mais idiot !_ – colore les lèvres de son interlocuteur, avant que ce dernier ne se retourne vers la grosse valise posée sur leur lit double. Cette dernière est remplie d'habits balancés là visiblement sans qu'on ait pris le temps de les plier, la moitié d'entre eux étant ceux de Karkat. Ce dernier se retient de grogner, une veine palpitant déjà sur son front.

« - Que les divinités qui peuvent m'entendre m'aident, je vais vraiment finir par t'étrangler dans ton sommeil, tu le sais ça ?! Est-ce que tu veux bien t'arrêter une seconde et m'expliquer _pourquoi_ , putain de bordel de merde, tu es en train de massacrer des heures de tri et de pliage de vêtements méthodique pour le bonheur de remplir une valise ?! »

Cette fois-ci, John a le mérite de s'arrêter, les mains sur les hanches. Il fixe Karkat pendant quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils, un air étonné sur le visage. Finalement, il penche la tête.

« - Attends… tu… tu ne sais pas ? T'as pas encore compris ?  
\- Compris quoi, bordel ?!  
\- Karkat, on est quel jour, aujourd'hui ?  
\- Eh bien, vendredi. »

Un regard exaspéré, qui signifierait presque « _mais t'es bête, ou quoi ?! »,_ accueille sa réponse.

« - Non, quelle date !  
\- Oh ! Ben le 25 octo…bre… oh.  
\- Gagné !  
\- C'est pour nos un an, c'est ça ?  
\- Encore gagné !  
\- Et tu remplis cette valise parce que… ?  
\- Parce que nous partons ce week-end à la montagne, pardi ! »

L'homme au regard de granit ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. L'autre agite la main.

«- C'est mon cadeau pour toi. Nous partons un petit week-end dans un hôtel à la montagne que m'ont conseillé Rose et Kanaya. Au programme, dîner, détente, et même bain dans un jacuzzi privé ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait attention à prendre ton maillot.  
\- Je vois… mais est-ce qu'il ne serait pas préférable, connaissant ta capacité à faire des bagages, que je m'occupe du…  
\- Ta-ta-ta ! coupe John en tapant sur la main que Karkat venait de tendre vers la valise. Tu ne touches pas à ça, c'est moi qui m'en occupe ! Va plutôt chercher la voiture et gare-la en bas de l'immeuble, d'accord ? J'arrive dans moins de cinq minutes. Allez, zou ! »

L'homme lève un sourcil, mais ne trouve rien à répondre à ça. Il finit donc par hausser les épaules et retourne dans l'entrée, avec la ferme intention de mener sa mission à bien. Néanmoins, tandis que la porte de l'appartement se referme dans son dos, il ne peut empêcher un frisson de courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Quelque part, quelque chose semble étrange dans tout ça. Il ne parvient pas à savoir quoi, mais cela l'inquiète.  
Et connaissant les dons de farceur de John, ce n'est jamais bon quand quelque chose l'inquiète.

**.oOo.**

Le trajet en voiture dure en tout et pour tout presque deux heures. Deux heures plutôt silencieuses – John étant concentré sur le trafic, et Karkat quasiment endormi, bercé par les mouvements de la voiture et la température agréable qui règne dans l'habitacle. Le conducteur darde assez régulièrement ses yeux saphir sur son jeune compagnon. Ce dernier résiste rarement à l'appel du sommeil lorsqu'ils roulent, et finit toujours avec une tête décoiffée à l'impossible, mais que John trouve secrètement adorablement mignonne – peu importe que cela ne veuille rien dire.  
Même s'il faut avouer qu'il a bien du mal à ne pas en profiter, lorsqu'il le peut, aux feux rouges ou durant les bouchons, pour dessiner sur son visage.

Mais ce n'est pas sa faute !  
Karkat est la personne la plus farçable – _est-ce vraiment un mot, ça ?!_ – au monde. Ses réactions sont à chaque fois inattendues et hilarantes, à tel point que John ne peut s'empêcher de continuer, le surprenant chaque fois avec de nouvelles inventions. Et si au départ, il avait peur de lasser un jour son compagnon avec ça, il sait désormais, après un an de relation, que cela n'a que peu de risques de se produire.  
Au pire, il risque simplement de se faire courir après par un Karkat furieux et vociférant. Mais ça, il y est habitué – et ça ne fait que le faire rire encore plus.

Sortant de ses pensées et de son mode automatique, John gare la voiture sur le parking de l'hôtel. Ce dernier se dresse juste devant eux, immense et imposant. Ce n'est pas donné, de dormir une nuit dans un monstre pareil – heureusement qu'ils ne font ça que pour une nuit. Et qu'il a quelques réductions, grâce à l'aide impromptue de Dave. Il faudra qu'il pense à le remercier, ce dernier lui a vraiment sauvé la vie, avec Rose et Kanaya.

« - Hé. Hé, Karkat. Réveille-toi. »

Son compagnon grogne tandis qu'il le secoue doucement par l'épaule. Kakart finit par hausser cette dernière, frottant ses yeux pour mieux les ouvrir et observer ce qui l'entoure.

« - Ouais, ouais, ça va bordel, pas besoin de me secouer comme un pru…  
\- Héhé, je sais. Tu me le dis à chaque fois. Alors, ça te plait ? »

La seule réponse qu'il obtient est un « glups » sonore. Il prend ça pour un oui, élargissant son sourire autant qu'il le peut. Karkat n'est pas du genre à être impressionné très facilement, il le sait. Mais il sait également qu'il aime beaucoup la montagne et la neige, même s'il grogne à chaque fois qu'il en voit tomber de leur fenêtre – _pour la forme, évidemment.  
_ Sans attendre que son compagnon ne reprenne ses esprits, John défait sa ceinture, éteint la voiture et ouvre le coffre, sortant pour aller récupérer leur valise à l'arrière du véhicule. Il rejoint Karkat en la traînant derrière lui sur le sol inégal au moment où ce dernier sort de la voiture en se frottant les mains. Coupant court à d'éventuelles remarques sur le mercure ambiant, il lui indique du doigt l'entrée de l'hôtel. Ils s'y dirigent sans rien ajouter de plus, le premier frissonnant, le second souriant.

L'hôtel est encore plus luxueux à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, à tel point que John se sent presque mal de marcher là sans avoir des chaussures lustrées et impeccables, en lieu et place de ses mocassins vieillots. Il sait que Karkat est certainement encore plus mal à l'aise que lui – aussi prend-il les devants pour ne pas le laisser dans l'embarras.

« - Bonjour, madame, lance-t-il en s'approchant de la réception.  
\- Bonjour—oh ! Bonjour monsieur, vous voilà de retour, répond l'interpellée depuis son bureau.  
\- Je vous l'avais bien dit ! Est-ce que tout est prêt ?  
\- Eh bien, depuis hier, oui, évidemment. Venez avec moi, je vais vous y conduire immédiatement. Laissez-moi votre valise, s'il vous plait. »

Tandis qu'elle attrape la poignée de cette dernière et se dirige d'un pas leste vers l'ascenseur à l'autre bout du hall, Karkat darde un regard suspicieux sur John.

« - Depuis hier… ? Je croyais que tu étais en voyage d'affaire hier ?  
\- Eh bien, il fallait bien que j'organise notre week-end en amoureux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu ne me crois pas ?  
\- Je suis trop habitué à tes farces idiotes pour ne pas me méfier.  
\- Oh, mais non voyons, Karkat, je ne ferais pas ça le jour de notre anniversaire, enfin ! »

Un vague grognement peu convaincu lui répond, tandis qu'ils emboîtent le pas à la réceptionniste qui leur fait signe depuis l'ascenseur. Cette dernière les conduit au quatrième étage, devant la porte frappée du numéro 13 en chiffres dorés, avant de leur laisser les clés et de descendre.  
La pièce dans laquelle ils pénètrent est plutôt impressionnante, Karkat doit l'avouer. Il s'agit d'une sorte de salon avec une table pour manger - ou travailler, probablement. Une porte non fermée laisse entrevoir une chambre avec un lit énorme, recouvert d'un couvre-lit de velours rouge et d'un nombre de coussins frisant le ridicule. Quant à l'autre porte, Karkat découvre bien vite derrière le fameux jacuzzi dont John lui a parlé avant qu'ils ne partent. Ce dernier, circulaire et gigantesque, pourrait facilement accueillir quatre ou cinq personnes – le rendant donc très confortable pour deux. Suffisamment confortable pour convaincre de ne pas _uniquement_ se baigner à l'intérieur.  
Karkat sort de la pièce avant que ses joues n'aient le temps d'atteindre la température de la lave, le regard se baladant sur le plafond, devenu soudainement bien plus intéressant. Il rejoint John, occupé à poser leurs affaires au petit bonheur la chance dans la chambre – et se retient de grogner en se rendant compte que tout est dans un effroyable désordre.

Enfin. Selon ses critères. Pour John, c'est certainement très bien rangé.  
Ce dernier s'aperçoit de sa présence avec un sourire, et jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. L'œil vif et malicieux, il lance à son compagnon :

« - Il est passé vingt heures. Je pense que le service d'étage ne va pas tarder à nous apporter notre repas. Que dirais-tu qu'on se change déjà pour profiter du jacuzzi, après ?  
\- Qu'on se… change ?  
\- Eh bien, au moins mettre nos maillots. A moins que tu ne veuille en profiter _autrement_ … ? »

Le rouge brique sur les joues de Karkat suffit à dessiner un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres de John. Un coup de poing sur l'épaule plus tard, il rigole franchement, mais sans méchanceté.

« - Haha, ok, ok j'ai compris ! Alors je vais me changer là-bas, j'te laisse la chambre !  
\- Et pourquoi tu as besoin de te changer dans une pièce différente, au juste ? »

Le regard de John se fait brusquement plus sombre – plus _fiévreux._ Il se rapproche avant que Karkat n'ait le temps de réagir, se collant presque tout à fait à lui, leurs visages dangereusement proches et une main agrippée un peu trop _bas_ à son goût – même s'il préfèrerait regarder Con Air des milliers de fois d'affilée plutôt que de s'en plaindre. Il se sent frissonner tandis que John murmure dans son oreille.

« - Parce que sinon, je ne pense pas être capable de résister à ce morceau de choix… »

Une ou deux tapes plus tard, John sort de la chambre en riant aux éclats, son maillot et leurs affaires de toilette sous le bras pour aller se changer. Ils ont à peine fini que quelqu'un frappe déjà à la porte. Karkat lui ouvre, pour découvrir que John a visiblement demandé aux cuisiniers de leur faire de quoi contenter une armée.

Au final, ils finissent pourtant par tout manger.  
Le repas est tranquille, égayé par leurs discussions, les grognements occasionnels de Karkat et les éclats de rire impromptus de John. Ils discutent un peu de tout, ravivant leurs souvenirs ou invoquant d'autres plans dans le futur, comme leurs prochaines vacances – que Jade leur a réservées, exigeant qu'ils viennent lui tenir compagnie sur son île où elle passe ses journées à étudier la faune locale. Lorsque le dessert – des fraises napées de chocolat, une des gourmandises préférées de Karkat – est englouti, ils empilent les assiettes que John va déposer devant leur porte. Celle-ci refermée, il se tourne pour glisser un sourire en coin à son compagnon.

« - Alors. Prêt pour un bain de minuit ?  
\- Un… quoi ?  
\- Bon, d'accord ! rigole John. Il n'est que vingt-deux heures et des brouettes. Mais c'est l'intention qui compte, non ? »

A la façon dont Karkat grogne dans sa barbe, il peut deviner que celui-ci est gêné. Il se contente donc de lui lancer un regard plus qu'aguicheur avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, Karkat, encore attablé, entend l'eau couler dans la baignoire, et sent son estomac faire quelques nœuds – mais allez savoir pourquoi exactement.  
Se relevant, il traverse l'espace pour aller s'appuyer sur le cadre de porte menant à la salle d'eau, ses yeux gris fixés sur le dos encore couvert de son amant, un sourcil relevé.

« - Tu as conscience au moins de ce que ça implique, un bain de minuit ?  
\- Hmmm… un bain ? Et de préférence à minuit ? lui répond une voix joyeuse, sans qu'il ne prenne la peine de se retourner.  
\- Oui, et totalement nu, crétin ! »

Cette fois-ci, John se retourne pour lui lancer un clin d'œil malicieux.

« - Si tu veux te déshabiller totalement, je ne suis pas contre, moi… ! »

Et il rit quand Karkat vire rouge brique pour la troisième fois en moins de quatre heures. Il en profite pour se retourner à nouveau, vérifiant que tout ce qu'il a amené en même temps qu'il venait pour se changer est prêt – bougies parfumées, serviettes moelleuses, gels douches parfumés comme Karkat les aime, et des petits… _bonus_.  
Une fois rassuré, il attrape le bas de son t-shirt et le fait passer par-dessus sa tête, avant de se débarrasser de son pantalon et d'entrer dans l'eau chaude avec un frisson de délice. Faisant demi-tour dans la baignoire – _piscine ?!_ –, il sourit à son compagnon, qui n'a évidemment pas raté une seule miette du spectacle.

« - Tu comptes rester là toute la soirée, où tu me rejoins ? »

Un grognement – et certainement deux ou trois insultes plus tard – et Karkat est dans la même tenue, un simple short de bain sur les hanches. Il prend quelques instants (que John met évidemment à profit pour le reluquer, soyons sérieux) pour entrer dans le bain, laissant échapper un soupir de plaisir en se laissant glisser dans l'eau chaude aux côtés de son compagnon.  
Avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil méfiant.

« - Qu'est-ce qui me dit que t'as pas prévu encore un coup tordu comme tu le fais toujours, hein ? »

John pose une main sur son cœur, adoptant l'air le plus choqué qui soit.

« - Voyons Karkat, comment peux-tu me faire ça ?! N'as-tu donc aucune confiance en moi ? »

Son interlocuteur roule des yeux devant son cinéma, peu impressionné.

« - Quand il s'agit de tes blagues, pas trop.  
\- Héhé, je sais. Mais il ne s'est rien passé, non ? Est-ce que je t'ai joué un seul tour, ce soir ? »

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques secondes, repassant la soirée dans sa tête, avant de hausser les épaules.

« - J'imagine que non, effectivement. Mais si tu t'avises de faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre, je pense que je me chargerai personnellement de te découper en morceaux.  
\- Allons, allons ! Je ne vais pas faire ça le jour de notre anniversaire, enfin. »

Karkat grogne, mais ne répond rien. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'en est pas vraiment sûr, en effet. Oui, John est un farceur hors maître, mais il ne lui semble pas qu'il soit particulièrement farceur quand il s'agit d'anniversaire – à part pour faire des fêtes surprises… et des surprises dans les fêtes. Et puis, il n'a rien fait jusque-là, effectivement. Peut-être est-il temps qu'il s'autorise enfin à se détendre, alors.

Ce qu'il fait avec un soupir, le pouce de John caressant le dos de sa main l'y aidant beaucoup. Contenté, repus, il laisse sa tête se poser avec douceur dans la courbe du cou de son amant, sa respiration apaisée. Le bras de ce dernier entoure sa taille pour venir reposer sur sa hanche, y dessinant des petits cercles du bout du doigt. Karkat le laisse faire quand il le guide et l'invite à s'asseoir entre ses jambes, confortablement calé contre son torse. Il sourit en le sentant l'entourer de ses bras et poser sa tête contre son épaule. L'un de ses bras vient reposer sur les siens, tandis que l'autre remonte jusqu'à attraper sa nuque. Un instant plus tard, il relève le menton pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Si leur baiser est chaste au début – juste des lèvres qui se touchent à répétition, se séparant pour mieux se rencontrer – il ne le reste pas bien longtemps. Bientôt, Karkat entrouvre la bouche, laissant celle de John glisser contre la sienne, s'humidifier en quelques secondes. Une langue vient quémander l'accès à une bouche, une autre l'accueille chaleureusement – et bientôt, Karkat n'est même plus sûr de savoir vraiment comment il s'appelle. Les mains de John courent sur la peau de son torse, s'arrêtant çà et là, caressant tout ce qui est à sa portée sans s'arrêter. Le plus jeune des deux grogne de frustration de ne pouvoir rendre la politesse, et finit par se retourner pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de son vis-à-vis, replongeant dans les délices de sa bouche si chaude.  
Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres quand il sent ses mains venir griffer son dos, et il laisse les siennes vagabonder sur le torse de John, agrémentant ses propres caresses des mêmes gestes pour le plaisir de voir son amant frissonner. Il ne lui faut que quelques instants avant de se sentir bouger à nouveau. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, il se retrouve assis à la place de John, ce dernier désormais assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses – ses hanches _dangereusement_ proches des siennes.

« - John… grogne-t-il entre deux soupirs de plaisir tandis que ce dernier se colle tout contre lui.  
\- Un problème, Karkitty ? sourit son démon de petit ami. »

Karkat aimerait répondre quelque chose – ne serait-ce qu'à propos de ce surnom débile qu'il déteste qu'on lui donne, surtout dans ce genre de moments – mais est soudain coupé court dans ses réflexions par la bouche de John, qui vient de s'égarer dans son cou.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il a bien du mal à retenir des gémissements plus qu'embarrassants, tandis que des dents viennent jouer avec sa peau. Il griffe presque convulsivement le dos de John, tandis qu'une des mains de ce dernier s'agrippe dans ses cheveux, l'autre faisant dieu seul sait quoi. Après deux suçons et plus de bruits qu'il ne voudrait avouer avoir faits, le plus jeune décide de reprendre le contrôle de leur échange. D'un coup de hanches, il se retrouve à son tour assis sur les jambes de son vis-à-vis, qui lui lance un regard brûlant, le forçant à frissonner sur toute la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il se venge en volant les lèvres de John dans un baiser qui n'aurait rien à envier aux meilleurs James Bond, mordillant ses lèvres sans douceur, passant la langue juste après sur la chair rougie. Quelques instants plus tard, il la quitte à son tour, laissant une traînée de baisers humides sur la mâchoire de son amant avant de venir mordiller son oreille – récoltant quelques gémissements tandis que ses bras s'activent dans son dos, caressant et griffant la peau déjà trop sensible. D'un grognement, il se venge en mordillant à son tour la peau le long de la jugulaire, laissant une marque rouge dont il sait qu'elle durera suffisamment longtemps pour l'embarrasser – John aime qu'il _fasse_ des marques… mais n'aime pas avoir à les assumer ensuite. Il aimerait en faire d'autres, mais sa victime n'est pas de cet avis, et il se retrouve à nouveau en-dessous de lui avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait - des hanches roulant fiévreusement contre les siennes, lui arrachant plusieurs gémissements de plaisir.

Sans se formaliser plus que ça de leur échange, Karkat repart à l'assaut de la peau délicate du torse de John, ses mains se faufilant jusqu'au bas de son dos pour le griffer. Il s'apprête à glisser les mains sous l'élastique de son maillot de bain pour partir explorer les territoires vierges – _enfin, façon de parler_ – qui se trouvent en dessous quand quelque chose frôle sa joue, le faisant s'arrêter net et ouvrir les yeux qu'il avait fermés pour mieux profiter de l'instant.

La stupéfaction se peint sur ses traits, tandis qu'il observe la baignoire.  
Cette dernière a totalement _disparu_ sous un véritable océan de… de bulles. De petites bulles qui montent, montent, montent jusqu'à presque aller plus haut que sa tête. John a profité de son abasourdissement pour le lâcher et reculer. Il l'observe maintenant, à un bras de distance de lui, les dents plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure.  
Jusqu'à ne plus tenir.

« - Pff… pfffwhahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! MON DIEU KARKAT SI TU VOYAIS TA TRONNNNCHE ! »

Il rit tellement qu'il lui faut se tenir au rebord de la baignoire – qu'il trouve _dieu seul sait comment_ , avec toute cette mousse ! – pour ne pas couler à pic et se noyer aussi vite. Karkat, regagnant peu à peu sa faculté de penser, sent un grondement rouler dans sa poitrine. Visiblement, John l'entend aussi, car il se fige sur le coup dans son éclat de rire.  
Quelques secondes après, il est en dehors du bain, détalant comme un lapin, tandis que son amant laisse sa rage exploser.

« - JOHN EGBEEEERT ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE QUE JE T'ARRACHE LES ENTRAILLES AVEC UNE PETITE CUILLERE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MEEEERDE ! »

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mouwhahahahaha haïssez moi ! John vous a fait une blague, mais j'avais très envie de vous en faire une moi-même ! ;) (Et croyez moi que ça a été dur d'écrire la dernière partie, haha !). Pas de mitraillage sur l'auteur, sinon vous n'aurez jamais les thèmes suivants ! Parce que oui, je compte bien terminer ces 100 thèmes, je vous avais promis de ne jamais les abandonner. Voici donc la décision que j'ai prise et à laquelle je vais tenter de me tenir : écrire un thème par semaine.  
> Je m'arrangerai pour dispatcher la recherche, l'écriture puis la correction au long de la semaine de manière à toujours vous poster le thème dans la journée du dimanche, si possible assez tôt. Qu'en dites-vous, heureux ? :) Ca efface la farce du lemon qui n'en était pas un ? Ca vaut peut-être une petite review ? ;)
> 
> En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous aimerez faire les prochains mois avec moi aux côtés de nos deux amoureux préférés ! <3


	6. Fracture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 6 : Fracture  
> Quand John semble paniqué par quelque chose, et que Rose le rassure – ou pas – dans un café, sous le regard bienveillant de la propriétaire…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme promis, voici le thème de la semaine ! Et hmm. Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'aimerais laisser ici un petit mot à quelqu'un. Nuity - je sais pas si tu passe encore par ici, si tu liras ça même un jour ou pas. Hmm. Ouais. Juste pour te dire que, hum, ce thème là t'es un peu destiné ? Bon en fait il n'y a rien dedans que j'ai écrit spécialement pour toi. Simplement je me souviens encore de nos discussions quand j'écrivais avec Raichuu à l'époque de Curiokat et... ouais. Ca me manque un peu, j'imagine ? On s'est engueulées, et j'ignore si on se reparlera un jour mais bon, voilà. Sache juste que souvent, quand j'écris sur les deux abrutis de ce pairing, je pense un peu à toi et à tes réactions flamboyantes. Et puis ça me fait sourire. Voilà voilà. Désolée.

La matinée était à peine entamée quand la patronne du café « Au bout de la rue » ouvrit le rideau de fer qui empêchait tout cambriolage dans sa boutique. Pourtant, moins d’une demi-heure plus tard, sa première cliente était déjà là.  
Cela faisait plusieurs semaines déjà qu’elle venait. Elle arrivait à l’ouverture ou presque, un ordinateur contre la hanche et un sourire aux lèvres, et restait toujours presque toute la matinée. Si elle avait été mièvre, Kanaya aurait même osé ajouter que ses cheveux blonds-blancs brillaient dans la lumière du matin comme une couronne d’or. 

Mais Kanaya avait un minimum d’estime pour elle-même. Donc, elle n’ajouta rien du tout, et se contenta de demander à sa cliente si elle prenait la même chose que d’habitude – à savoir un café noir comme la nuit, avec juste une once de sucre. Elle la soupçonnait de faire beaucoup de nuits blanches. Cela l’ennuyait un peu – Kanaya était après tout connue pour materner, de près ou de loin, chacun de ses clients. Mais elle n’y pouvait rien, elle n’allait pas se permettre de juger la vie de cette femme, aussi charmante soit-elle.  
Elle se contenterait de lui faire cadeau d’un chocolat chaud un peu amer, un peu plus tard. 

Comme chaque matin, la cliente s’installa à une table, tout près du bar, juste dans l’angle formé par celui-ci et la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit son ordinateur et, après s’être délectée de quelques gorgées du liquide noir, commença à taper sur son clavier.  
La propriétaire se demandait souvent quel était son métier à elle. Critique ? Correctrice ? Ou bien même, peut-être, écrivain ? Il faudrait qu’elle pense à essayer de lui poser la question, lorsqu’elle s’en trouverait le courage. En attendant, elle se contentait de la regarder taper du coin de l’œil, servant les commandes des quelques rares clients qui se levaient presque aussi tôt qu’elle. 

Il était rare que la cliente sorte de son intense concentration durant les quelques heures qu’elle passait dans ce bar – que ce soit pour passer un coup de fil, saluer quelqu’un ou même aller aux toilettes. Aussi Kanaya fut-elle plutôt surprise quand, vers neuf heures et quelques, un jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau entra dans le café pour venir s’asseoir près de la jeune femme blonde, les deux se saluant comme deux vieux amis le feraient.  
Et même si elle savait que cela ne se faisait pas, Kanaya laissa distraitement traîner une de ses oreilles, une partie d’elle-même farouchement opposée à l’idée de laisser passer la moindre information intéressante à propos de cette étrange cliente. 

« Rose, je suis content d’avoir pu te joindre, j’ai vraiment…  
\- Besoin de moi. Oui, j’avais compris cela, John. » 

Le jeune homme – l’allumette, aurait même pu dire la propriétaire, tant ce garçon était mince et grand ! – eut l’air surpris par la réponse de sa voisine de table. Cette dernière ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se questionner à voix haute, reprenant dans la foulée :

« Tu es agité, tu ne tiens pas en place. Tu es venu me chercher jusque dans ce café, pourtant peu facile à trouver. Et tu m’as envoyé pas moins de quatorze messages en moins d’une heure. A partir de tout ça, je pense qu’il est plutôt aisé de déduire que tu as grand besoin de mes conseils. »

 _Bonne répartie_ , s’amusa la jeune femme, depuis son bar.  
Derrière la table, déjà, la dénommée Rose reprenait : 

« Donc, John, que puis-je faire pour toi ?   
\- Oh ! Eh bien… J’aurai besoin de tes conseils. A propos… enfin… c’est un peu délicat. C’est euh…  
\- A propos de Karkat ?  
\- Qu—Comment tu sais ? » 

Un soupir entendu fut sa seule réponse.

« Bon… mais tu me promets de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit ? Pas même à Dave ?!  
\- Je te le promets, John. Secret professionnel. Je ne dirais rien, pas même à mon frère. Donc ? » 

Intéressant. Elle avait donc un frère.  
Kanaya profita du silence, qu’utilisait John pour réfléchir, pour venir s’enquérir de la commande de ce dernier. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un café au lait de bonne taille – les cernes sous les yeux du jeune homme brun l’ayant convaincue d’utiliser une tasse un peu plus grande. Elle retourna derrière son comptoir à temps pour entendre l’histoire qui semblait tant troubler ce garçon. 

« Je… enfin tu sais, l’autre soir, c’était une de nos soirées avec Karkat. Pour regarder des films. Donc on a … on a regardé des films, toute la soirée, deux de mes meilleurs et deux des siens. Et sauf que… Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop comment mais je pense qu’on a fini par s’endormir avant la fin du dernier film. Quand je me suis réveillé, très tôt, on était encore sur le canapé, et Karkat était couché sur moi. Eh bien… en fait, je ne sais pas s’il y a vraiment plus à raconter ? J’ai… enfin Karkat était couché sur moi—enfin, sur ma poitrine ! Enfin… oui ben, il était couché sur moi et il dormait et… Et je l’ai regardé pendant un bon moment dormir jusqu’à ce qu’il se réveille et… Et après il est rentré chez lui en me remerciant pour la soirée sans rien dire de plus… et… et voilà. »

Pendant quelques instants, aucun des deux amis ne dit rien – poussant même Kanaya à jeter un regard dans leur direction, tandis qu’elle essuyait un verre, pour s’assurer que tout allait bien. Visiblement, il n’y avait aucun problème – Rose paraissait juste réfléchir, les sourcils froncés.

« Et… c’est tout ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment quel est le problème.   
\- Le problème ?! reprit l’autre d’un air dramatique, presque prêt à lever les bras en l’air. Le problème, c’est que je n’arrive plus à me sortir tout ça de la tête ! Dès que je ferme les yeux, j’ai l’image de Karkat, en train de dormir dans mes bras, qui s’imprime dans mon cerveau ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j’ai du mal à dormir, à manger, même à regarder des films – _même Con Air, Rose ! –_ sans avoir des pensées à propos de Karkat qui tournent et retournent dans ma tête. J’ai même du mal à aller lui parler ! Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive, Rose ? Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ?  
\- Eh bien… ça me semble pourtant clair, John.  
\- Clair ?  
\- Eh bien, oui. Tu es attiré par Karkat, John. Tu l’aimes beaucoup, n’est-ce pas ? » 

Un silence choqué – et un regard qui l’était tout autant – furent la seule réponse du garçon pendant quelques secondes.

« Mais… je l’aime comme un ami, comme un frère quoi ! Comme Dave—  
\- John. Est-ce que tu penses à mon frère, allongé en train de dormir dans tes bras ?  
\- Pff—bien sûr que non ! Ne sois pas ridicule, Rose, ça n’arriverait jamais !  
\- Alors pourquoi est-ce arrivé dans le cas de Karkat ? Tu vas me dire, je le sais, que c’est simplement arrivé comme ça, parce que vous faisiez un marathon de films. Mais tu as déjà fait des marathons avec Dave – alors pourquoi n’est-ce jamais arrivé ? Qu’est-ce qui est différent avec Karkat ?  
\- Eh bien… je ne sais pas, c’est Karkat, c’est tout ! Je ne suis pas attiré enfin, c’est un garçon. Je ne suis pas un homo— » 

Un soupir – visiblement agacé – le coupa net dans sa lancée.

« Tu sais, il n’existe pas que les homosexuels et les hétérosexuels dans le spectre des relations amoureuses, John. Il serait temps que tu t’en rendes compte.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Il est possible de ne pas être attiré forcément par un seul des deux sexes. Ou bien même de tomber amoureux d’une personne sans prendre en compte son sexe. Ou bien encore, de tomber amoureux sans ressentir aucun désir. Tout ça – la bisexualité, la pansexualité et même l’asexualité – sont aussi des variantes du spectre aux dizaines de couleurs qu’est celui des relations humaines. Tu n’es peut-être pas homosexuel, mais il serait temps que tu t’autorises à réfléchir à tout ça de façon honnête avec toi-même, John. Avoue-le un instant en faisant preuve d’un peu d’ouverture d’esprit : tu aimes beaucoup Karkat, plus que certains autres amis que tu connais pourtant depuis autant, voire plus de temps que lui. Il y a quelque chose de spécial avec lui, je me trompe ? »

Le jeune homme fronçait les sourcils, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans vraiment trouver quoi répondre à son amie. Kanaya devait se retenir de poser un regard amusé sur ces deux-là, un sourire ourlant déjà ses lèvres.  
Elle décida qu’elle aimait décidément bien cette cliente quand cette dernière tapota l’épaule de son ami, l’achevant d’une dernière sentence : 

« Tu sais, John. L’ouverture d’esprit, ça n’est pas une fracture du crâne. »

  **J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spéciale dédicace au café "Au bout de la rue" qui existe vraiment à Genève (et où je vais parfois écrire par plaisir), et au patron du Vert Bouteille (un autre bar... non, je ne suis pas alcoolo !) qui est celui ayant affiché la citation que cite Rose à la fin ;)  
> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Oh et, pendant que j'y suis, j'ai décidé de vous faire participer un peu si vous êtes d'accord... je vais, chaque semaine, vous dire quel sera le thème suivant, et si vous avez des désirs ou des idées pour le thème, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me les dire et je tenterai de les inclure si je le peux, ok ? ;)
> 
> Le thème de la semaine qui vient, ce sera "le Ciel" ! A dimanche prochain et bonne semaine !


	7. le Ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 7 : le Ciel.  
> Un campus universitaire, un parc derrière ce dernier. Une clairière déserte et un beau ciel dégagé – quoi de mieux pour rencontrer quelqu’un par hasard et lui hurler dessus ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou mes loulous ! Pas grand chose à dire cette semaine, je vous inonderai donc pas sous un énorme pavé. On notera simplement que je suis très, très fière de la fin de cet OS, même si c'est stupide et que ça n'a pas lieu d'être. Bonne lecture !

 

Je n'avais emménagé que très récemment – le temps de bouger mes affaires et de rencontrer le patron du petit job pour lequel j'avais postulé par internet afin de payer mes dépenses universitaires – quand je le rencontrai.  
J'avais décidé de passer par cette espèce de parc ou de forêt – le diable si je savais ce qu'était ce point vert de merde. Allez savoir pourquoi mon putain de moi passé avait cru que ce pouvait être une bonne idée.  
_Bordel.  
_ Le fait est que je rentrais du boulot ce soir-là. Il faisait déjà nuit – normal quand on termine de travailler à presque vingt-deux heures dans une épicerie qui fait nocturne – et j'avais pas envie de marcher trop longtemps, donc j'avais coupé à travers champ. Enfin, à travers bois. Enfin—oh, merde, ma gueule.

Et puis au détour d'un arbre, je tombai sur _lui_. Il était là, planté comme un civet, le nez levé vers la cime des arbres et la bouche grande ouverte.  
Un air parfaitement _crétin_ affiché sur la tronche.

Evidemment que je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer quelqu'un ici. Mais je n'avouerais même pas sous la torture avoir été surpris.  
Ou avoir sursauté.  
Ou même avoir poussé un quelconque cri de terreur qui l'aurait fait bondir à son tour.

« Aaaah ! Mais ça va pas de crier comme ça, non ?! »

La moutarde me monta presque instantanément au nez. En fait, non. C'est pas qu'elle monta instantanément. C'est qu'elle prit le putain d'aller simple dans la navette spatiale, direction les instances supérieures. Allez, hop, tous les pots de wasabi embarquent à bord de la fusée Vantas.

« De quoi, ça va pas ? DE QUOI, ÇA VA PAS ? C'EST TOI QUI POSE LA QUESTION ALORS QUE T'ES PLANTÉ LÀ AU BORD DU CHEMIN COMME UN PUTAIN DE PSYCHOPATHE TUEUR EN SERIE QUI CHERCHE SA PROCHAINE VICTIME ? T'ES ENCORE PLUS FLIPPANT QU'UN PUTAIN DE FREDDY MAIS SANS LE MASQUE DE HOCKEY SUR SA PUTAIN DE GUEULE DE CON ! (1) »

Je restai essoufflé sur la fin de ma tirade, les dents serrées et les sourcils froncés. Le garçon en face de moi me fixa pendant quelques secondes, totalement abasourdi et visiblement peu sûr de la façon dont il devait réagir à ça.  
Et puis finalement, il sembla prendre au hasard la pire décision qui soit – il explosa de rire. J'en restai comme deux putains de ronds de flanc – oscar du meilleur gâteau de l'année gagné par Karkat Vantas en : lui-même. Génialissime. J'étais sur le point de me remettre à hurler, ou au moins de lui lancer deux ou trois cailloux pour le faire taire, quand il se décida à parler.

« T'es plutôt marrant, dis donc ! Désolé si je t'ai fait peur. Je suis John, John Egbert. Et toi ?  
\- Qui t'a dit que tu m'avais fait peur, abruti.  
\- Oh, eh bien, probablement celui qui vient de hurler que j'étais aussi flippant que Freddy sans son masque de hockey. Il vient de passer par ici, tu l'as pas entendu ? »

Une veine palpita sur mon front.  
Je rêvais, où il était en train de se _payer ma gueule_ , ce crétin dégénéré ?!  
J'étais sur le point de me remettre à hurler histoire d'enterrer sa tronche d'abruti fini au jus de pomme sous un monceau d'insultes bien senties, quand il reprit la parole, le nez à nouveau tourné en direction du ciel obscur.

« Elles sont magnifiques, hein ? »

J'étais tellement surpris que pour un instant, j'en oubliai ce que je voulais dire et refermai la bouche. Par tous les saints du monde, de quoi cet idiot pouvait bien être en train de par—  
Oh.  
Les étoiles.  
Il parlait des étoiles.

J'habitais ici depuis déjà plus d'une semaine, sans avoir jamais vraiment pensé à lever les yeux. Mais c'était vrai que le ciel était magnifique, ici, la nuit. Dans la ville, toutes les rues étaient éclairées, du coup presque rien ne transparaissait. Mais ici… ici, seulement ombragé par la verdure et les hautes frondaisons de ces putains d'arbres, le ciel semblait… transfiguré.  
Moucheté par des milliers de petites étoiles, il ressemblait presque au ciel que je pouvais voir depuis ma maison, dans le fin fond de la campagne où j'habitais avec mon père. Immense, et merveilleux. C'était un spectacle auquel j'étais habitué depuis que je n'étais qu'un gosse braillard, mais je pouvais comprendre le bonheur simple qui se peignait sur la tronche de cake à côté de moi. Je me rapprochai sans un bruit, désireux de respecter son émerveillement.

« J'habite en ville, lança-t-il sans détourner son regard des lueurs célestes. Alors j'avais jamais vu un ciel aussi… étoilé. »

Je grognai.  
Il avait le sens de la description – _non, vraiment,_ reniflai-je avec une moue amusée. Parfaitement élaborée, colorée par des descriptions et des comparaisons, totalement… oui bon, ma gueule, je sais.  
Pendant un bon moment, il n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de regarder le ciel à s'en faire péter les cervicales, complètement absorbé par le spectacle. Quant à moi, j'étais absorbé par un… _autre_ spectacle. Parce que putain, j'aurais préféré crever que de l'avouer, mais il était… mignon. Mais genre… vraiment, vraiment mignon. Il était plus grand que moi, avec des cheveux certainement aussi noirs que les miens. Et mince. Et bordel, ce cul. _Ce cul._ Que les divinités m'aident, c'était pas possible d'avoir un cul pareil sans se faire sauter dessus tous les trois mètres par les péquenots du coin !  
Ou alors, c'était simplement que j'avais du mal à contenir mes hormones. Aussi. Vos gueules.

« Elles sont vraiment belles, non ?  
\- Tu l'as déjà dit, crétin. »

Putain de bordel de merde de bouche qui bouge toute seule. Mais ta gueule, moi-même !  
Quoi que ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger plus que ça l'abruti qui se trouvait à côté de moi que je me mette à l'insulter, visiblement. Si j'avais besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire qu'il lui manquait une ou deux cases…  
La preuve, voilà qu'il se remettait à rire ! Mais putain, qui m'avait flanqué un abruti—

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom.  
\- Je vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, répondit ma bouche sans que je lui aie demandé son avis. _Mais putain !  
_ \- Oh, voyons ! rigola-t-il une fois de plus. On est juste à côté de l'université où je suis sûr que tu vas aussi. Il y a personne d'autre que nous, la soirée est superbe et on est sous des milliards d'étoiles magnifiques ! Ne me dis pas que c'est pas le moment parfait pour échanger nos noms. »

Mais… Il était con ou quoi ?  
Un regard sur le côté me fit croiser deux immenses orbes bleus.  
Et  
Je  
Frissonnai.

Quelques secondes, je me perdis dans ce vaste océan qui, j'en étais certain, était encore plus merveilleux sous la lumière du jour. Et puis, je me souvins de comment on respirait – _mon cerveau se réactiva –_ et je grognai.

« Karkat. Karkat Vantas.  
\- Oh c'est joli ! On pourrait presque—  
\- Si tu dis « beep beep meow », je t'étrangle sur le champ, je t'éventre, et je me fais un tutu avec tes trippes. C'est clair ? »

Il laissa échapper un rire - une sorte de caquètement bizarre - qui me fit hésiter entre le frapper et lui sauter dessus. Finalement, dans l'indécision la plus totale, je décidai d'être sage et de ne pas bouger de là où j'étais.

« Héhé... comment t'as deviné ?  
\- Comme si t'étais le premier à vouloir faire cette blague stupide… »

Il haussa les épaules, l'air de rien.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, alors, Karkat.  
\- Tch. »

Pendant un moment, il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de relever le nez et de replonger ses pupilles dans les myriades de lumières scintillant au-dessus de nos deux têtes. Je soupirai et tournai le regard en direction du campus universitaire, que je savais n'être plus très loin, derrière une ou deux rangées d'arbres. C'était pas tout ça, mais il était tard, j'étais claqué, j'avais faim et il faisait pas super chaud, là, il était peut-être temps que je re-

« Tu penses... qu'elles sont là pour nous rappeler à quel point on est petits et insignifiants ? »

De... de quoi ?  
Je haussai un sourcil, redirigeant mon attention vers l'autre crétin, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un demi-millimètre, les yeux toujours fixés sur la voûte céleste. Il parlait encore des étoiles, là, où il avait définitivement craqué ce qui lui restait de neurones pour partir sur des délires d'ovnis ou une autre connerie dans le genre ?  
Visiblement, le silence qui planait entre nous indiquait qu'il attendait une réponse de ma part.  
Ben voyons.

« Bien sûr. Et si tu ne te souviens pas assez que tu es tout petit et insignifiant, l'une d'elles va se décrocher de sa céleste activité pour venir te punir, toi, Egbert, minuscule et ridicule petit insecte humain, en s'écrasant droit sur ton immense tronche de crétin.  
\- Héhéhé ! Mais comment tu fais pour savoir tout ça ? Ça t'est déjà arrivé ? »

Je poussai un soupir retentissant.  
Il me soûlait. Mais pourquoi j'arrivais pas à tout simplement lui dire d'aller se faire foutre et tourner les talons pour rentrer me coucher ?

« Mais voyons, tout à fait, regarde-moi. Karkat Vantas, l'être avec le pire karma du monde, s'est pris un jour une immense boule de gaz sur la gueule et, non content d'y survivre, s'est retrouvé maudit, à devoir expliquer le principe d'équilibre du monde et du rôle des étoiles. Depuis, je suis devenu le dieu de toute rage et tout dégoût de ce monde, et ce dernier me hait tellement que je me retrouve à devoir expliquer à ton magnifique petit cul ingrat et insignifiant que les étoiles vont te punir si t'es pas un bon garçon. Non mais, j'te jure, putain. »

Un long, long, long silence accueillit ma tirade.  
Si bien que je crus un instant que ses derniers neurones s'étaient suicidés sur place sans la moindre chance de rémission.  
Et puis...

« Tu penses vraiment que j'ai un cul magnifique ?  
\- Oh, ta gueule. »

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Freddy Krueger est un protagoniste de la série Vendredi 13, assez célèbre pour son masque de hockey... enfin je dis ça, moi je les ai jamais vu de toute façon. 
> 
> Le temps d'une dédicace à ma bêta d'amour, qui a déclaré que Karkat serait très beau, en danseuse étoile des enfers avec son tutu en tripes. Voilà. Je vous laisse avec cette image et la promesse du thème de la semaine prochaine, qui sera "distant". Des suggestions ? ;)


	8. Distant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 8 : Distant  
> EB : hey ! :B  
> CG : … PUTAIN. DE. MERDE. T'ES QUI. TU FOUS QUOI. TU ME VEUX QUOI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lecteurs adorés ! Bonne st-valentin à vous ! Pour fêter ça, voici le thème 8 ! Et pour ce thème je tenais à spécialement remercier Aerayh, qui a bien voulu m'aider à écrire ce thème en jouant Karkat sur les pesterlogs - ce qu'il a fait avec brillo et beaucoup de talent ! Et on précisera que je me suis BOUSILLE les yeux pour vous mettre en page tout ce boxon donc j'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer.  
> ... Sinon je balance l'ordi par la fenêtre.

\-- ectoBiologist  [EB] a commencé à pester sur carcinoGeneticist [CG] à 18:21 –  
[06:21] EB: hey ! :B  
[06:21] CG: ... PUTAIN. DE. MERDE.   
[06:22] CG: T'ES QUI.   
[06:22] CG: TU FOUS QUOI. TU ME VEUX QUOI.   
[06:22] EB: moi c'est john !   
[06:23] EB: je m'emmerdais alors j'ai utilisé la fonction qu'il y a sur le programme pour parler à des inconnus   
[06:23] EB: et   
[06:23] EB: me voilà !   
[06:23] EB: enchanté ! :B  
[06:24] CG: ... ENCHANTE. TU ES PUTAIN D’ENCHANTE. BORDEL? LE SOLEIL BRILLE, LES OISEAUX ME DEMONTENT MES PUTAINS DE TYMPANS, JE SUIS SÛR QUE DEHORS, LES PUTAINS DE FLEURS S'OUVRENT ET FLEURISSENT. ET UN CONNARD VIENT ME PARLER.   
[06:24] CG: ET IL EST. PUTAIN. D'ENCHANTE.   
[06:24] EB: héhéhé :B  
[06:24] EB: tu m'as pas dit ton nom, au fait !   
[06:25] CG: POURQUOI T'AS BESOIN DE MON NOM ? TU VEUX ME STALKER ?   
[06:26] EB: ben parce que c'est plus sympa pour discuter si je connais ton nom  
[06:26]   
[06:26] CG: KARKAT.   
[06:26] EB: héhéhé !   
[06:27] EB: c'est ça, je te regarde par la fenêtre. tu as une très belle chambre, héhéhéhé.   
[06:27] EB: karkat ? c'est joli ! on dirait un peu   
[06:27] EB: beep beep meow !   
[06:27] CG: OH PUTAIN IL EST CONTENT EN PLUS. MON DIEU POURQUOI FAUT-IL QUE TU VIENNES ME PARLER ET QUE TU SOIS AUSSI CON ?   
[06:27] CG: OH. MON. PUTAIN. DE. DIEU.   
[06:28] EB: ben quoi ? :B  
[06:28] CG: POURQUOI SUR LES DIZAINES DE MILLIERS DE PERSONNES QUI UTILISENT CE PUTAIN DE SYSTEME DE RESEAU DE COMMUNICATION, IL FAUT QUE JE SOIS LE SEUL QUI TOMBE SUR UN ABRUTI PAREIL. QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT AU BON DIEU POUR MERITER CA. CA DOIT ETRE LE KARMA, NON ? PARCE QU'IL FAUT VRAIMENT AVOIR UN KARMA DE MERDE POUR TOMBER SUR UN ENCULE COMME CA  
[06:29] EB: haha ! t'es plutôt drôle en fait   
[06:29] EB: tu me fais penser à mon meilleur ami dave  
[06:29] CG: MAIS JE M'EN BATS LES STEAKS DE TON POTE DAVE.   
[06:29] EB: lui aussi il a parfois des moments où il a la diahrée verbale comme ça !   
[06:30] CG: QUOIQUE. VAS-Y. PARLE-MOI DE CET INDIVIDU. SA VIE TOUT ENTIERE DOIT ETRE MILLE FOIS PLUS INTERESSANTE QUE CETTE CONVERSATION.   
[06:30] CG: LA SEULE CHOSE QUE JE VAIS VOMIR C'EST LE RESTE D'ESPERANCE QU'IL ME RESTAIT DE PASSER UNE BONNE JOURNEE ET JE VAIS L'ETALER SUR TA GUEULE.   
[06:32] EB: hahaha berk !   
[06:35] CG: BERK. C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A REPONDRE, ALORS QUE J'EXPRIME DANS DES TERMES RECHERCHES ET PLUS INTELLIGENTS QUE TOUT CE QUI POURRA SORTIR DU SAC A MERDE QUI TE SERT DE BOUCHE TOUTE L'ETENDUE DE LA HAINE QUE J'EPROUVE RIEN QU'A L'IDEE QUE TU PUISSES RESPIRER, ET TU DIS BERK.   
[06:35] CG: BORDEL.   
[06:35] CG: J'AI MIEUX A FAIRE DANS CETTE PITOYABLE EXISTENCE QUE DE TE PARLER, EN FAIT. JE VAIS OUBLIER TON EXISTENCE AVEC UNE PUTAIN DE TARTE DE MON CONNARD DE MEILLEUR AMI, ET CE SERA PLUS CONSTRUCTIF QUE DE TE PARLER, EN FAIT.   
[06:35] CG: ADIEU.   
[06:35] EB: ahah ok, a+ alors !   
[06:35] CG: ADIEU, PLUTOT.   
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] a cessé de pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 18:36 –  
  
  
  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester sur carcinoGeneticist [CG] à 18:55 --  
[06:55] EB: salut karkat ! :B  
[06:55] CG: T'ES QU-  
[06:55] CG: PUTAIN.   
[06:55] CG: TA RACE. C'EST PAS POSSIBLE.   
[06:55] CG: CASSE-TOI.   
[06:56] EB: roooh allez, je suis sûr que t'es content de me voir en fait !   
[06:56] CG: J'AVAIS PASSE UN PUTAIN DE WEEKEND TRANQUILLE, EN ME CONSOLANT CHAQUE FOIS QU'IL M'ARRIVAIT UNE EMBROUILLE QU'IL N'Y AVAIT PAS TA PUTAIN D'ECRITURE BLEUE CRIARDE ACCROCHEE AU PUTAIN DE PARE-BRISE DE MA VIE, MAIS NON. NON. IL A FALLU QUE TU REVIENNES, ENCULE.   
[06:57] CG: T'AS PAS DES PUTAINS D'AMIS ? UNE VIE SOCIALE ? OU ALORS, T'ES JUSTE UNE FOUTUE HALLUCINATION DE MA PART POUR COMBLER LE VIDE DE MON EXISTENCE, ET MON CONNARD D'ESPRIT A DECIDE DE ME FAIRE VIVRE UNE AGONIE HORRIBLE JUSQU'A LA FIN DE MES PUTAINS DE JOURS DE MERDE. MAIS OUAIS.   
[06:57] CG: JE SUIS MEGA CONTENT DE TE VOIR.   
[06:59] EB: ben au moins le bleu ça change un peu du gris non ? :B  
[07:00] CG: TU SAIS POURQUOI GRIS, CONNARD ? PARCE QUE C'EST LA VISION FUTURE DU TROTTOIR SUR LEQUEL JE VAIS ECRASER TON CRANE, ET PUIS TON CORPS TOUT ENTIER, POUR ME FAIRE UN TUTU AVEC TES TRIPES ET FAIRE LA PUTAIN DE DANSEUSE ETOILE, HISTOIRE QUE CES CAILLOUX DE MERDE SERVENT A QUELQUE CHOSE AU MOINS UNE FOIS.   
[07:00] EB: je suis sûr que ça ferait très beau genre, un tutu en tripes !   
[07:01] EB: karkat, danseuse étoile des enfers ! j'aime beaucoup, héhéhé   
[07:01] CG: PUTAIN. SI JE SAVAIS PAS A QUEL POINT TU ETAIS UN CRETIN STUPIDE ET INUTILE, JE PENSERAIS PRESQUE QU'IL Y A UN DOUBLE SENS A CE QUE TU DIS.   
[07:05] CG: TU COMPTES ME FAIRE CHIER ENCORE LONGTEMPS ?   
[07:06] EB: ben je sais pas, je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de te parler !   
[07:06] EB: de se raconter des trucs et tout   
[07:06] EB: ce serait cool, nan ? :B  
[07:06] CG: PUTAIN. TU ME CASSES LES COUILLES. TU ME VEUX QUOI, AU JUSTE ?   
[07:07] EB: bluh, je viens de le dire plus haut !   
[07:08] CG: ... JUSTE FAIRE PUTAIN DE CONNAISSANCE.   
[07:08] EB: ben ouais ! c'est cool comme idée, nan ? :D  
[07:09] CG: TU ME FAIS CHIER. POUR FAIRE PUTAIN. DE. CONNAISSANCE.   
[07:09] CG: NON, CONNARD, NON. C'EST PAS COOL. C'EST MERDIQUE.   
[07:09] EB: pfff, si tu le dis !   
[07:09] EB: alors ?   
[07:10] CG: JE SAIS PAS. TU VEUX SAVOIR QUOI ?   
[07:10] EB: hmm, je sais pas non plus ! pourquoi pas ton âge ?   
[07:10] CG: JE M'APPELLE KARKAT. J'AI DIX NEUF ANS. J'AI UN PAQUET DE CHOCOBOS DE CINQ CENT GRAMMES, CE QUI EST APPROXIMATIVEMENT LE SYNONYME DE "PARADIS", ET JE CHERCHE UN MOYEN DE DIRE AU PLUS GROS TROU DU CUL DE LA GALAXIE DE SE CASSER.   
[07:14] CG: MAIS VISIBLEMENT, IL A DECIDE D'ETRE PLUS BOUCHE QUE LE CUL DE TA GENITRICE LE SOIR DE TA CONCEPTION.   
[07:14] EB: karkat, ew !   
[07:15] CG: DESOLE DE T'ANNONCER QUE MEME TOUS D'ETRES VIVANTS SUR CETTE TERRE REUNIS N'ONT PAS ASSEZ DE DOIGTS POUR COMPTER LE NOMBRE DE PATERNELS POTENTIELS QUE TU AS, JOHN.   
[07:18] EB: c'est  
[07:18] EB: c'était pas très sympa, ça, karkat   
[07:19] CG: OUI, JE SAIS.   
[07:19] CG: JE SUIS PAS SYMPA.   
[07:19] EB: ma mère est morte il y a deux mois...   
[07:19] CG: ... OH. MERDE.   
[07:19] CG: DESOLE.   
[07:22] CG: JE SUPPOSE QUE C'EST LE PUTAIN DE MOMENT DE MA PITOYABLE EXISTENCE DE MERDE, OU, APRES M'ETRE RENDU COMPTE QU'EN PLUS DE N'AVOIR VECU QUE POUR UNE SUITE D'ECHECS, JE SUIS UN ETRE LAMENTABLE, JE DOIS M'EXCUSER A GENOUX. ALORS VAS-Y, CONNARD, IMAGINE MOI A GENOUX EMBRASSANT TES PIEDS EN PLEURANT DES PUTAINS DE LARMES DE SANG SUR LE SOL EN M'EXCUSANT A REPETITION ET JURANT QUE CE N'ETAIT ABSOLUMENT PAS MON INTENTION DE TE BLESSER, MEME SI C'ETAIT TOTALEMENT MON INTENTION.   
[07:23] EB: haha non c'était une blague !   
[07:23] EB: en fait je ne l'ai pas connue :B   
[07:23] CG: ET JE DEVRAIS DIRE QUE JE SUIS - OH PUTAIN ENCULE DE TA RACE.   
[07:23] CG: .... JE SAIS PAS LEQUEL EST LE PIRE.   
[07:25] EB: bah comme je l'ai pas connue, j'ai pas la peine de l'avoir perdue, j'imagine ?   
[07:25] EB: mais bon c'est pas très drôle comme sujet, tout ça, non ?   
[07:25] EB: pourquoi on parlerait pas d'autre chose !   
[07:27] CG: MAINTENANT QUE TU M'AS BIEN FAIT CHIER POUR SAVOIR QUI J'ETAIS, POURQUOI TU ME FERAIS PAS UNE PUTAIN D'AUTOBIOGRAPHIE DEDICACEE ?   
[07:27] EB: oh ! héhé, pas faux ! :B  
[07:28] EB: moi c'est john egbert, mais du coup tu le savais déjà en fait, hmm.   
[07:28] EB: oh et j'ai dix-neuf ans aussi, c'est plutôt chouette non ?   
[07:28] EB: et hmm... j'ai pas de bonbons. mais mon père fait tout le temps des gâteaux donc ça ne me manque pas en fait. et puis de toute façon, j'ai déjà mangé, donc j'ai pas faim.   
[07:29] CG: TON PUTAIN DE GENITEUR TE FAIT DES FOUTUS GATEAUX.   
[07:29] CG: ET TU DIS QUE TU AS PAS FAIM ?????   
[07:29] CG: MERDE TU ES ENCORE PLUS INUTILE QUE CE QUE JE PENSAIS.   
[07:29] EB: oh tu sais, quand tu manges des gâteaux tous les jours depuis que tu es petit  
[07:29] EB: tu finis quand même par en avoir marre   
[07:29] CG: JE LE VIS TRES BIEN.   
[07:30] EB: bluh  
[07:30] CG: J'AIME LE SUCRE.   
[07:30] EB: je sais pas comment tu fais, mec !   
[07:30] CG: ET MOI DONC.   
[07:31] EB: à part devant les films, je ne mange presque pas de trucs sucrés   
[07:31] EB: et encore !   
[07:31] CG: LE FILM EST LE MOMENT PARFAIT POUR SE BAFFRER COMME UN PORC DE SUCRERIES.   
[07:31] CG: MEME UN IDIOT COMME TOI DEVRAIT SAVOIR CA.   
[07:31] EB: pff je parie que tu ne connais pas le plaisir des pop-corns salés devant un bon film d'action !   
[07:32] CG: BERK. J'AIME PAS LES FILMS D'ACTION.   
[07:32] CG: C'EST STUPIDE ET SANS SAVEUR.   
[07:32] EB: c'est tes goûts qui sont bizarres ! il faudra que je remédie à ça.   
[07:33] EB: tu aimes quoi, alors, si tu n'aimes pas les films d'action ?   
[07:33] CG: JE CROIS PAS, NON.   
[07:33] CG: LES BONS FILMS. GENRE WEST SIDE STORY, 28 ROBES, MEAN GIRLS. AAAAAH MEAN GIRLS ~   
[07:33] EB: hein mais   
[07:33] EB: ce ne sont pas des films romantiques, ça ?   
[07:34] CG: ... CE SONT DES CHEFS-D'OEUVRE AVANT TOUT.   
[07:34] EB: bluuuuh ! et après tu critiques mes goûts cinématographiques ??   
[07:35] CG: C'EST TOI QUI N'Y CONNAIS RIEN.   
[07:35] CG: OSE ME DIRE QUE MOULIN ROUGE N'A JAMAIS EMU UN HOMME AUX LARMES.   
[07:35] EB: je sais pas! je l'ai pas vu :B  
[07:36] CG: OH MON DIEU, MAIS OU AS-TU PASSE LES DIX NEUF DERNIERES ANNEES DE TA VIE ?   
[07:36] EB: héhé, à regarder des BONS films ! genre, con air !   
[07:37] CG: OH MON DIEU DE QUELLE HORREUR TU ME PARLES  
[07:37] EB: du meilleur film de tous les temps, voyons !   
[07:38] CG: JE VAIS VOMIR, JE REVIENS.   
[07:38] EB: mais là, il se fait tard et j'ai cours demain, il va falloir que j'y aille par contre  
[07:38] CG: TARD ? IL EST MEME PAS VINGT HEURES.   
[07:38] EB: je te raconterai tout la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, ok ?   
[07:38] EB: haha, chez moi il est presque minuit !   
[07:38] CG: JE VEUX PAS TE REVOIR.   
[07:38] CG: JAMAIS.   
[07:38] CG: CREVE.   
[07:38] EB: héhéhé, tu dis ça mais c'est pas vrai !   
[07:38] EB: allez, a+ karkat !   
[07:38] CG: VA CREVER CONNARD!   
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] a cessé de pester sur carcinoGeneticist [CG]  à 19:38 –  
  
  
  
\-- carcinoGeneticist  [CG] a commencé à pester sur ectoBiologist [EB]  à 10:15 –  
[10:15] CG: CONNARD DE MERDE DE STUPIDE RACLURE DE BIDET. CE FILM EST UNE DAUBE.   
[10:16] EB: hey karkat !   
[10:16] CG: ET LES CHEVEUX DE CE FILS DE PUTE DE NICOLAS CAGE SONT AUSSI LAIDS QUE CEUX DE MON PUTAIN DE MEILLEUR AMI QUAND JE LE RETROUVAIS DANS SON APPARTEMENT, PAS LAVE DEPUIS TROIS PUTAINS DE SEMAINES ET JE NE COMPRENDS PAS L'INTERET CINEMATOGRAPHIQUE ET SENTIMENTAL DE CE PUTAIN DE LAPIN DE MERDE.   
[10:17] EB: haha j'étais sûr que ça te plairait !   
[10:17] CG: NON EGBERT. CA NE ME PLAIT PAS. J'AI GACHE DES HEURES DE MA VIE.   
[10:17] EB: mais non, roh !   
[10:18] EB: ose me dire que la scène de fin n'était pas si sublime qu'elle t'a ému aux larmes !!   
[10:18] CG: J'AURAIS PU PASSER CE TEMPS DE FACON PLUS INTELLIGENTE. EN REGARDANT UNE ENIEME FOIS MAMMA MIA, PAR EXEMPLE. CA, C'EST UN BON FILM. MAIS TA NON-CULTURE EN MATIERE DE CINEMA ET TON CERVEAU AUSSI DEVELOPPE QUE CELUI D'UNE PUTAIN D'HUÎTRE NE DOIVENT PAS T'AVOIR ECLAIRE SUR LE CHEMIN DE LA PERFECTION FILMIQUE.   
[10:18] CG: NON. MOULIN ROUGE M'A EMU AUX LARMES. PAS CETTE DAUBE.   
[10:18] CG: PLUS JAMAIS, EGBERT. PLUS JAMAIS.   
[10:19] EB: même pas si je le regarde avec toi ?   
[10:19] CG: SURTOUT SI TU LE REGARDES AVEC MOI.   
[10:20] CG: IL FAUDRA QUE JE REFASSE TA PUTAIN DE CULTURE, JOHN. ON VERRA APRES MES FOUTUS PARTIELS. TU SAIS, CE TRUC QUE TU ES DESTINE A NE JAMAIS PASSER ET REUSSIR, PUISQUE TU ES UN CRETIN.   
[10:20] EB: hey, c'est pas sympa !   
[10:20] EB: je travaille beaucoup pour passer les miens tu sais !   
[10:20] CG: JE VOIS CA OUI.   
[10:21] CG: TU AS L'AIR DE CROULER SOUS LE TRAVAIL.   
[10:21] EB: pffff non mais j'ai travaillé !   
[10:21] EB: cet après-midi   
[10:21] CG: MAIS OUI BIEN SUR.   
[10:22] EB: ose me dire que tu croules sous le travail, toi, si tu as pu regarder con air !   
[10:22] CG: EST-CE QUE TU VOIS MON PUTAIN DE VISAGE, EGBERT ? CE PUTAIN DE VISAGE PLACIDE, PLUS POKER FACE ENCORE QUE LA GUEULE DE TON CONNARD DE MEILLEUR AMI AVEC QUI TU ME REBATS LES PUTAINS D'OREILLES, A CROIRE QUE VOUS ENTRETENEZ UNE RELATION HOMOROMANTIQUE BIZARRE, QUI HURLE "MAIS OUI BIEN SUR JE TE CROIS" DU TON LE PLUS SARCASTIQUE AU MONDE, COMPARABLE A -  
[10:22] CG: J'AI LE DROIT DE FAIRE UNE PAUSE PARCE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS UNE RACLURE DE BIDET STUPIDE, MOI.   
[10:23] EB: pffff c'est ce que tu dis, oui ! :B  
[10:23] CG: C'EST CE QUE JE DIS, OUI.   
[10:23] CG: DE TOUTE FACON J'AI PLUS QU'UNE EPREUVE, DONC TA GUEULE.   
[10:24] EB: oh, t'as de la chance  
[10:24] EB: il m'en reste encore quatre...   
[10:24] CG: QUOI ?   
[10:29] CG: EGBERT, JE SAIS QUE TU ES PROBABLEMENT MORT SUR TON CLAVIER A L'HEURE QU'IL EST PUISQUE TU AS VRAISEMBLABLEMENT TELLEMENT TRAVAILLE QUE TON CERVEAU A FINI PAR LACHER PRISE. MAIS MON "QUOI" PORTAIT UN INTERET A TA PERSONNE, ALORS TU POURRAIS ÊTRE FOUTU DE ME REPONDRE QUAND JE TE DEMANDE AVEC TOUTE LA PUTAIN DE POLITESSE DU MONDE QUELLES SONT LES EPREUVES QU'IL TE RESTE.   
[10:29] CG: CONNARD.   
[10:29] EB: hé, mine de rien, ça s'arrange avec le temps, tu ne trouves pas ?   
[10:29] CG: TA STUPIDITE ? NON.   
[10:30] CG: TU ME FAIS ENCORE PLUS PITIE QUE LES PUTAINS DE TROUS DU CUL DE MA PROMO.   
[10:30] CG: ET SI CE N'EST PAS DE TA STUPIDITE, JE VOIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES.   
[10:31] EB: ben, au début, je n'avais même pas de cerveau selon tes critères !   
[10:31] EB: peut-être qu'un jour tu me considèreras plus comme une larve unicellulaire mais comme un humain ? :B  
[10:31] CG: NON. JE NE CROIS PAS QUE TON STATUT DE PROTOZOAIRE CHANGE, JOHN.   
[10:32] CG: TOUT AU PLUS POURRAS-TU ETRE UNE ESPECE BIPEDE CAPABLE D'APPRECIER LE CHEF-D'OEUVRE QUE REPRESENTE LA CARRIERE DE WILL SMITH.   
[10:32] CG: MAIS T'EN FAIS PAS, JE ME CHARGERAI PERSONNELLEMENT DE TE FAIRE MATER UN NOMBRE INCROYABLE DE BONS FILMS POUR QUE TU COMPRENNES QUE PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNEES, TU T'ES FOURVOYE QUANT A LA QUALITE DE CON AIR.   
[10:33] EB: haha, rien ne surpassera jamais con air !   
[10:33] EB: mais je n'ai rien contre un marathon de films avec toi :B  
[10:33] CG: ON VERRA QUAND TU PASSERAS DANS LE COIN ALORS.   
[10:34] EB: tu crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour déjà m'inviter chez toi ?   
[10:34] EB: après tout, on ne se connait que depuis 3 semaines !   
[10:35] EB: je pourrais être un terrible serial killer, non ? ou pire   
[10:35] EB: le plus terrible PRANKING MASTER !!   
[10:35] CG: ... TA MERE JOHN, JE VAIS TE NIQUER LA GUEULE TELLEMENT FORT.   
[10:35] CG: TU ES PAS UNE PUTAIN DE PUCELLE A SON PREMIER RENDEZ-VOUS MERDE.   
[10:35] CG: ET JE SUIS PAS TON POTE HOMO-ROMANTIQUE DAVE.   
[10:36] EB: eww karkat   
[10:36] EB: je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais pas homosexuel, non ?   
[10:36] CG: MAIS OUI. COMME TON POTE DAVE.   
[10:36] CG: ENFIN, POTE.   
[10:37] EB: c'est mon bro, enfin ! c'est vraiment pas pareil   
[10:37] EB: il faudra vraiment que je fasse ta culture sur ça, un jour   
[10:37] CG: J'AI AUSSI DES AMIS, CRETIN.   
[10:38] CG: MA VIE SOCIALE NE SE RESUME PAS UNIQUEMENT A TA PERSONNE.   
[10:38] EB: un bro n'est pas un ami   
[10:38] CG: PRESQUE, MAIS PAS ENCORE TOUT A FAIT.   
[10:38] EB: un bro est plus qu'un ami   
[10:38] EB: c'est un bro, c'est tout !   
[10:39] CG: "JE NE SUIS PAS HOMOSEXUEL"  
[10:39] CG: ET MON CUL C'EST DU POULET.   
[10:39] EB: pfff :B  
[10:40] CG: ASSUME.   
[10:40] EB: mais j'assume la brotitude qui me lie à dave  
[10:41] CG: ENFIN BREF, J'AI AUTRE CHOSE A FAIRE QUE DE PARLER DE TA PUTAIN DE RELATION HOMO-PAS-ROMANTIQUE AVEC TON PUTAIN DE ""MEILLEUR AMI"" PUISQUE J'AI UNE VIE A AVOIR, MOI.   
[10:41] EB: c'est juste toi qui la prends pour ce qu'elle n'est pas   
[10:41] EB: haha ok !   
[10:41] EB: alors à ce soir ? :B  
[10:41] CG: TU SAIS Y'A PAS DE HONTE A ETRE GAY HEIN.   
[10:42] CG: ON DIRAIT QUE TU CONSIDERE CA COMME UN TRUC IMMONDE OU JE SAIS PAS QUOI.   
[10:43] CG: ENFIN BREF. OUAIS, A CE SOIR JE SUPPOSE. ADIEU CONNARD.   
[10:44] EB: oui, mais je ne suis pas gay :B  
[10:44] CG: DOMMAGE.   
[10:44] EB: hein ?   
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG]  a cessé de pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 10:44 --  
  
[10:44] EB: attends, quoi ?   
[10:45] EB: karkat ??   
  
  
  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB]  a commencé à pester sur carcinoGeneticist [CG] à 22:54 --  
[10:55] EB: ouais ben   
[10:55] EB: je comprends pas ce que tu trouves à 500 days with summer  
[10:55] CG: UN DES MEILLEURS FILMS DE TOUS LES TEMPS TU VEUX DIRE ?   
[10:55] CG: BIEN REALISE, MERVEILLEUX, QUI PARLE D'AMOUR DE FACON ORIGINALE, NOVATRICE ET REALISTE, TOUT EN DONNANT UN MESSAGE PLEIN D'AMOUR ET D'ESPOIR A LA FIN DU FILM ?   
[10:56] EB: euh...   
[10:56] EB: plein d'espoir ??   
[10:56] CG: QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS RATE DANS TA VIE POUR NE PAS APPRECIER CETTE OEUVRE ?   
[10:56] EB: mais il finit pas avec la fille !   
[10:56] CG: BIEN SUR QUE OUI!   
[10:56] CG: MAIS IL FINIRA AVEC UNE AUTRE.   
[10:56] CG: TU FINIS TOUJOURS AVEC LA PREMIERE PERSONNE AVEC QUI TU ES SORTI, TOI ?   
[10:56] EB: non mais   
[10:56] EB: ça prouve juste que le véritable amour n'existe pas non ?   
[10:56] CG: TU ESSAYES PAS PLUSIEURS PERSONNES AVANT DE TROUVER LA BONNE ?   
[10:56] CG: MAIS TU LE TROUVES PAS DU PREMIER COUP TON VERITABLE AMOUR CRETIN  
[10:57] CG: PARFOIS TU LE TROUVES LA OU TU T'Y ATTENDS LE MOINS. PARFOIS IL EST JUSTE A COTE DE TOI, ET PUIS PARFOIS ABSOLUMENT PAS, IL EST JUSTE MEGA LOIN, ET TU LE DECOUVRES PAR LE PUTAIN DE FRUIT DU HASARD.   
[10:57] EB: pfff ouais mais là   
[10:57] EB: au final summer puis autumn c'est juste   
[10:58] EB: l'enchainement des saisons, non ?   
[10:58] CG: OUI. MAIS IL VA TROUVER L'HIVER, AVEC QUI IL TERMINERA SA VIE. OU LE PRINTEMPS, CA DEPEND DE TA VISION DES CHOSES.   
[10:58] EB: ...   
[10:58] EB: je comprends de moins en moins  
[10:59] CG: LAISSE TOMBER. T'ES PAS FAIT POUR APPRECIER LA VRAIE VALEUR DE CE FILM.   
[10:59] EB: pfff, tu peux parler, tu n'aimes pas con air !   
[10:59] CG: COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CONCENTRE SUR CE FILM ALORS QUE NICOLAS PUTAIN DE CAGE PORTE UNE COUPE MULET DEGUEULASSE ?   
[10:59] CG: CES CHEVEUX ONT ASPIRE MON AME, JOHN.  
[11:01] EB: parce que tu avais une âme au départ ??   
[11:01] EB: moi qui pensais que tu étais un démon des enfers qui cherchait juste le plus beau tutu en tripes...   
[11:01] EB: je suis déçu.   
[11:02] CG: SI C'EST AVEC LES TIENNES, MON TUTU SERA FORCEMENT LE PLUS BEAU VOYONS.  
[11:02] EB: pfff ! merci du compliment :B   
[11:02] CG: ... JE SUPPOSE QUE C'ETAIT UN COMPLIMENT.  
[11:03] CG: PUTAIN J'AI FAIM...  
[11:03] EB: wow t'as pas encore mangé ?   
[11:03] EB: mais vous mangez super tard en fait chez toi, non ?   
[11:03] CG: BIENTOT.  
[11:04] CG: BAH NON...  
[11:04] EB: tu rigoles ? il est presque 14h ici !   
[11:04] CG: ... AAAAAH. TU ES SUR LE VIEUX CONTINENT TOI.  
[11:08] EB: ben oui ! pas toi ?   
[11:09] CG: NOPE.  
[11:09] CG: MES PARENTS SONT PARTIS POUR LEUR TRAVAIL.  
[11:10] EB: oh !  
[11:10] EB: mais tu te trouves où alors ?   
[11:10] CG: DONC IL EST ONZE HEURES ICI, ET JE CREVE LA DALLE.  
[11:10] CG: QUELQUE PART AU BRESIL.  
[11:10] EB: waaah mais   
[11:11] EB: comment ça se fait que tu parles français ?   
[11:11] CG: QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS PAS COMPRIS DANS '"MES PARENTS SONT PARTIS POUR LEUR TRAVAIL" ?  
[11:12] CG: C'ETAIT Y'A UN OU DEUX ANS A PEINE, HEIN. PAS PLUS.  
[11:12] EB: ben je pouvais pas savoir   
[11:12] EB: t'aurais pu déménager quand t'étais encore bébé !   
[11:12] CG: BAH NON.  
[11:12] EB: pfff  
[11:13] CG: J'AI GRANDI EN FRANCE, FIGURE TOI.  
[11:13] CG: COCORICO.  
[11:13] EB: haha, bienvenue au club !   
[11:13] EB: sauf que moi j'y suis encore, du coup   
[11:13] CG: TOUS MES AMIS Y SONT RESTES.  
[11:14] EB: oh..  
[11:14] CG: ENFIN BON, ON VA DIRE QUE J'APPRENDS A PARLER PORTUGAIS.  
[11:15] EB: oh ?   
[11:15] EB: tu me montres ?? :B  
[11:15] CG: ET COMMENT ?  
[11:15] EB: oh ben, je sais pas   
[11:15] EB: oh !! on pourrait   
[11:15] EB: échanger nos numéros de portable ?   
[11:15] CG: T'ES CON. JE VIS A L'ETRANGER. CA VA COUTER UNE BLINDE.  
[11:16] EB: pfff mais non, on peut toujours arranger nos forfaits pour qu'ils comprennent certains pays précis !   
[11:16] CG: ... MOUAIS.  
[11:17] CG: 07 25 10 61 22.  
[11:17] EB: héhéhé ! :B   
[11:17] CG: CONTENT ?  
[11:17] CG: TU ES VACHEMENT INSISTANT POUR AVOIR MON NUMERO, POUR UN HETEROSEXUEL CONVAINCU.  
[11:17] EB: oui ! attends je vais essayer de t'appeler  
[11:18] EB: pfff karkat tu changeras jamais :B  
[11:18] CG: JE SAIS PAS SI C'EST UNE BONNE IDEE  
[11:18] CG: CA VA TE COUTER CHER CRETIN.  
[11:19] EB: je comprends pas, ça marche pas   
[11:19] EB: il me dit que le numéro n'est pas valable ?   
[11:19] EB: bon tant pis, je vais te donner mon numéro à moi, ce sera plus simple !   
[11:20] EB: 06 10 41 32 25  
[11:20] EB: voilà :B  
[11:20] CG: JE TE L'AVAIS DIT. JE VERRAI CA PLUS TARD.  
[11:23] CG: ET PUIS CRETIN, IL FAUT UN INDICATIF POUR ALLER A L'ETRANGER.  
[11:23] CG: ABRUTI.  
[11:23] EB: oh...   
[11:24] EB: mais du coup, tu veux pas tenter d'appeler toi ?   
[11:24] CG: BREF. CA COUTE CHER, JE VERRAI PLUS TARD. LA, DE TOUTE FACON, J'AI LA PUTAIN DE DALLE DU SIECLE, DONC JE ME CASSE. CIAO.  
[11:24] CG: CA COUTE CHER, J'AI DIT. ON VERRA.  
[11:24] EB: ahah ok   
[11:24] EB: alors bon app !  
[11:24] EB: je vais partir aussi, c’est bientôt l'heure pour mes cours   
[11:24] CG: OUAIS, OUAIS. BYE.  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] a cessé de pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 23:25 –  
  
  
  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] a commencé à pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 23:27 –  
[11:27] CG: J'AI BEAU AVOIR REVU CE FILM, JE COMPRENDS TOUJOURS PAS TA FASCINATION POUR CON AIR JOHN  
[11:28] EB: haha c'est pas grave karkat  
[11:28] EB: un jour, tu comprendras  
[11:28] EB: un jour, tu toucheras du doigt le paradis   
[11:28] CG: MAIS OUI, BIEN SUR.  
[11:30] EB: peut-être faudra-t-il vraiment que je le voie avec toi pour que tu comprennes son essence presque miraculeuse !   
[11:30] CG: CE SERAIT BIEN, JE SUPPOSE.  
[11:30] CG: JE RISQUE DE PAS RESTER PAR CONTRE, MA CONNEXION EST INSTABLE, PERIODE D'ORAGES.  
[11:31] EB: oh ok !   
[11:31] CG: DESOLE.  
[11:31] EB: pff mais de quoi :B   
[11:32] EB: c'est pas comme si tu créais les orages pour avoir une excuse pour cesser de me parler non ?   
[11:32] EB: .... enfin, tu ne peux pas créer d'orages, hein ?   
[11:33] CG: NON JOHN, JE PEUX PAS CREER D'ORAGES NON.  
[11:33] CG: JE SUIS PAS UN PUTAIN DE DIEU.  
[11:33] EB: oh, pas drôle  
[11:33] EB: ça aurait pu être cool !   
[11:34] CG: JE NE SUIS LE DIEU QUE DE TA MISERABLE EXISTENCE JOHN  
[11:35] CG: ET EN QUOI ?  
[11:35] EB: oh ben, je sais pas, ça doit être pratique de contrôler les éclairs !   
[11:35] EB: genre tu peux...   
[11:35] EB: ...   
[11:36] EB: tu peux griller des merguez sur commande !   
[11:36] CG: JOHN COMMENT TU PEUX PARLER DE MERGUEZ ET NIER AVOIR DES TENDANCES HOMOSEXUELLES ?  
[11:37] EB: pfff comme si depuis cinq mois qu'on se parle on avait pas à peu près remis cette affirmation en doute   
[11:37] CG: JE SUIS PAS SUR DE COMPRENDRE OU TU VEUX EN VENIR, EGBERT.  
[11:38] EB: ben c'est pourtant toi qui passes ton temps à essayer de prouver que je dois être homosexuel quelque part   
[11:39] CG: PEUT ETRE QUE CA ME DECEVRAIT UN PEU QUE TU SOIS COMPLETEMENT FERME A CETTE IDEE.  
[11:39] EB: et pourquoi ? :B  
[11:39] CG: BOF. RIEN.  
[11:39] CG: SANS RAISON. COMME CA.  
[11:40] EB: karkaaaaaaaat  
[11:40] CG: JOOOOOHN  
[11:40] EB: qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ??? :B   
[11:40] CG: RIEN DU TOUT JE T'AI DIT  
[11:41] EB: je ne te crois paaaas   
[11:41] CG: RIEN  
[11:41] CG: CRETIN  
[11:41] CG: VA TE FAIRE  
[11:41] CG: FOUTRE.  
[11:41] EB: héhé seulement si tu m'aides ! :B  
[11:42] CG: JE CROYAIS QUE TU ETAIS PAS GAY.  
[11:42] EB: pfff tu en es sûr, vu comment tu essaies de me convaincre de l'inverse ?   
[11:42] CG: ABRUTI  
[11:42] EB: et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu veux tant de me convaincre que je le suis ?   
[11:42] EB: hmm ?  
[11:42] CG: .... TU ME FAIS CHIER  
[11:43] EB: pourquoi ? > :)  
[11:43] CG: JE SUPPOSE QUE C'EST LE MOMENT OU JE DOIS COMMENCER A FAIRE UNE LONGUE DECLARATION DIGNE DU MEILLEUR D'UN LONG DIMANCHE DE FIANCAILLES.  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] a cessé de pester sur ectoBiologist [EB] à 23:43 --  
  
[11:44] EB: ??   
[11:44] EB: karkat ?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Et je ne suis MÊME PAS désolée pour le cliffhanger. Bon, peut-être un peu. Mais dites-vous que vous aurez la suite dans le prochain thème, coupure !  
> En attendant, que diriez vous d'une petite review, au moins pour dire ce que vous avez pensé du Karkat de Aerayh, qui (avouons-le), déchirait tout ? :3


	9. Coupure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 9 : Coupure.  
> Tu clignes des yeux. Ton nom est Karkat, et autour de toi, tout vient soudain d'être plongé dans le noir. Foutu Brésil et ses installations qui tiennent pas la route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou mes pioupiouuuus ! Ca fait plaisir de vous voir ! :3 J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, pour ma part elle a été consacrée à prendre de l'avance dans les thèmes pour être sûre de ne pas vous laisser comme deux ronds de flanc quand mon boulot à l'uni deviendra trop lourd. Je vous gâte, hein ? Rien d'autre à ajouter, à part une dédicace à ma bêta d'amour, qui s'est mise à renommer les virgules en cours de correction et m'a donc fait mourir de rire à trois heures du matin. Voilà. C'est la meilleure.

[11:43] CG: JE SUPPOSE QUE C'EST LE MOMENT OU JE DOIS COMMENCER A FAIRE UNE LONGUE DECLARATION DIGNE DU MEILLEUR D'UN LONG DIMANCHE DE FIANCAILLES

Tu clignes des yeux.  
Ton nom est Karkat, et autour de toi, tout vient soudain d'être plongé dans le noir. Ta chambre, le couloir qui y mène et que tu pouvais apercevoir par la porte ouverte, toute la ville aux alentours. Le tonnerre résonne sombrement à tes oreilles tandis que la réalisation frappe ton cerveau : coupure de courant, à cause de l'orage au dehors.  
Foutu Brésil et ses installations qui tiennent pas la route.

Un regard vers ton ordinateur portable, encore allumé grâce au seul miracle de sa batterie, te fait grincer des dents. Il ne te servira à rien sans la borne internet, dont l'icône clignote d'une croix rouge pour bien te faire comprendre que non, rien ne te sera épargné dans ce monde de merde. Parce que quitte à avoir un ordi et à être en train de faire un essai de déclaration à la personne pour qui tu te tapes le crush du siècle depuis presque cinq mois, autant en profiter pour reprouver encore une fois à quel point tu as un mauvais karma.  
Avec un grognement sourd histoire de ne pas céder à la pulsion de tout envoyer bazarder dans ta chambre, tu refermes ton ordinateur d'un claquement sec. Aucune raison de le laisser allumé, et tu pourrais en avoir besoin si la coupure se prolonge et que tu dois finir tes devoirs – ce qui risque fort d'arriver, soyons honnêtes.

Tu te laisses partir en arrière jusqu'à sentir un des oreillers sous ta nuque, ton ordinateur maintenant relégué au pied de ton lit. Un coude en travers des yeux, tu exhales un soupir d'agonie – ou presque – de ta cage thoracique. Le monde ne hait vraiment que toi. C'est pas _possible_ autrement. Karkat est en train de faire une déclaration d'amour à quelqu'un en mourant presque de stress parce qu'il sait très bien qu'il va se prendre le râteau du siècle ? Mais voyons, dans ce cas, empirons les choses et faisons sauter le courant, ce sera bien plus drôle !  
Allez, venez tous vous moquer de ce pauvre Karkat, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite de toute façon. Ha. Ha. Ha !

Un autre grognement-soupir et tu te relèves, promenant ton regard dans la pièce, puis sur l'étendue sombre qu'est ta ville, au dehors. Tout est éteint, à tel point que tu peux voir les étoiles moucheter le ciel en un véritable ballet bien plus peuplé que ce qui est d'habitude observable. Nul doute que deux ou trois crétins vont s'inquiéter de voir cette étrange tache blanche qu'est la Voie Lactée et tenter d'appeler—  
Une vibration fait résonner le bois de ta table de nuit branlante, te faisant presque sauter au plafond – _ou pas. Tu nieras que ce soit jamais arrivé, jusqu'à ton dernier souffle._ Manquant de te casser la figure en te retournant sur le bord de ton matelas, tu tends le bras jusqu'à attraper le responsable de toute cette frayeur – ton téléphone portable.

Qui vibre d'un appel, affichant un numéro inconnu.  
Tu fronces les sourcils. Qui… ?  
D'un glissement de doigt, tu décroches et portes l'appareil à ton oreille, lançant d'une voix sèche :

« Allô ? »

Au bout du fil, tu entends une respiration, mais personne ne parle. Tes sourcils ne pourraient pas être plus froncés, et tu t'apprêtes à incendier l'inconnu quand, tout à coup, une voix résonne.

« Karkat ? »

Une voix que tu ne connais pas.  
Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

« Qui est à l'appareil ? »

Tu entends une sorte de halètement, comme si la personne tentait de rire et d'être soulagée en même temps – ce qui serait vraiment une idée idiote. Et tu commences gentiment à soupçonner qui pourrait bien être cette personne idiote aux idées idiotes qui tente des choses idiotes, comme de t'appeler stupidement au milieu de la nuit – quand il est presque _trois heures du matin_ chez lui.

« C'est moi, John ! »

… Tu en étais sûr.  
Tu pousses un soupir en te frottant les yeux, incertain de ce que tu dois faire, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Après tout, la dernière fois que tu lui as parlé – _c'est-à-dire, y a environ dix ou quinze minutes ? –_ tu n'étais pas très loin de lui faire la pire déclaration d'amour du siècle.  
De son côté, ton interlocuteur semble prendre ton silence avec inquiétude.

« Tu es encore en vie, Karkat ? »

Tu renifles.

« Non, je viens de mourir d'une foudroyante attaque cardiaque. Ton appel a provoqué chez moi tant de surprise et d'émoi que mon cerveau a été profondément troublé. Et ta voix stupidement débile a poussé mes neurones à faire une tentative de suicide collectif qui s'est soldée par un anévrisme qui a conduit mon propre cœur à se suicider de son propre chef. Félicitations. »

Tu l'entends souffler d'un air presque surpris à la fin de ta tirade, puis…  
… partir dans un grand éclat de rire.  
Quoi ?

« Pfffhahahaha Karkat, t'es vraiment encore mieux en vrai, c'est incroyable ! Je pensais pas que tu étais capable de faire aussi des monologues comme sur pesterchum ! Et tu arrives à dire tout ça sans respirer ? Comment tu fais ? »

…  
Mais quel crétin.

« De toute évidence, j'ai tout simplement plus de capacité pulmonaire que toi, vulgaire mollusque.  
\- Héhé, je n'y peux rien si je suis asthmatique ! Ou alors, c'est simplement toi qui es plus doué en sport que moi. Tu fais du sport non ? De la musculation, peut-être ? Ou bien un sport d'équipe comme le basket ou le foot ! Non, attends, ça n'irait pas avec ton carac—  
\- Egbert, tu le coupes dans un soupir. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, à la base ? »

Ça a au moins le mérite de le faire taire.  
De le faire taire… un peu trop longtemps à ton goût. Il n'a pas grillé ses derniers neurones au bout du fil en tentant de réfléchir, au moins ?! Il en serait bien capable…

« John ? Toujours en vie ?  
\- Oui, oui ! répond-il après quelques secondes. C'est juste…  
\- Juste quoi ?  
\- Eh bien, j'étais curieux ?  
\- Curieux de quoi ? lances-tu, méfiant.  
\- Eh bien… Tu avais l'air d'être sur le point de me dire quelque chose, sur pesterchum, non ? »

Oh.  
Oh-oh. Mauvais. Pas bon. Niet. Annulez la mission, annulez la mission ! Houston, on a un super méga hyper gros problème de la taille d'une putain de baleine qui fait de l'aérophagie, revenez à la base tout de suite où il sera impossible de vous sauver du pire râteau doublé d'une atroce sensation de rejet de l'histoire de toute l'humanité, des râteaux et du rejet. Et ça fait un paquet.

« Ahahah, ça ? Non mais, c'était rien. Oublie. »

Voilà, bien ! Bravo !  
Avec ça, sa méfiance devrait retourner faire un putain de gros dodo au pays des songes et des méfiances qui se prennent pour la belle au bois dormant et qui ne…

« Mais bien sûr, et tu penses que je vais te croire ? Allez, dis-moi ! »

… se réveillent pas inopinément sans qu'on leur demande leur avis.  
Sauf que lui ne doit jamais rien faire comme les autres, évidemment, hein ?  
Tu soupires lentement, agacé par son insistance et ta propre stupidité qui commence à, décidément, atteindre des proportions astronomiques. VY Canis Majoris ? Pff, un grain de poussière à côté de ton abominable débilité !

« C'était rien j'te dis, ok ? Alors oublie, de toute façon c'était stupide.  
\- Si c'était stupide, c'était pas rien ! Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire, Karkat.  
\- Non, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, j'te dis. Laisse tomber.  
\- Certainement pas. Tu vas me le dire ou…  
\- Ou quoi ? Tu comptes faire quoi, à plus 6900 kilomètres de moi ? Hmm ?  
\- Je... »

Il parait réfléchir quelques secondes – un miracle pour sa tronche de mollusque sous-alimenté – avant de pousser une exclamation triomphante.

« Je te récite tout le script de Con Air par cœur ! Et ne tente même pas de penser que je n'en suis pas capable, tu sais comme moi le nombre de fois où j'ai vu ce film ! »

Ok, là, tu en restes bouche bée.  
Félicitations John, tu as réussi à tuer la capacité locutoire de notre brave Karkat, désormais décédé au front, la tête dans un mélange entre le surpris et l'énervé qui fera certainement fuir tous ceux venus commémorer son décès et même, les vers de terre qui se seront déplacés pour bouffer son cadavre. Il en résultera ainsi un cadavre non dévoré par le monde souterrain une fois mis en terre, qui sera découvert comme la première momie à tirer parfaitement la gueule, dans des milliers d'années, quand notre civilisation aura disparu, terrassée par sa propre stupidité et ses ravages. Grâce à toi, on pensera que notre civilisation ne pouvait que tirer la tronche, et on vénèrera alors le dieu de la colère et de la rage dans tous les peuples restant sur cette misérable…

« Karkat ? Je vais commencer, attention…  
\- Oh putain, ta gueule ou je me charge de passer la main dans le combiné pour t'étrangler avec tes propres intestins ! »

Tu l'entends rire à l'autre bout du fil.  
C'est quand même le premier humain à se marrer à chacune de tes promesses de mort atroce et douloureuse. Il doit vraiment lui manquer une case quelque part…

« Alors dis-moi !  
\- Mais putain, pourquoi t'es aussi têtu à ce sujet ? Si je te dis que c'était rien, pourquoi ça te suffit pas ?!  
\- Parce que je sais pertinemment que ce n'est jamais rien avec toi – surtout si tu ne veux pas me le dire. Ça doit être très important. Et puis, je suis curieux. C'est pas toi qui m'avais dit qu'à force je finirais comme le chien ? Ou… ou le cheval, je sais plus ?  
\- Le chat, Egbert. Le chat. Apprends tes proverbes, merde ! (1)  
\- Oui, le chat. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Tu pousses un énième soupir.

« Rien, bordel de merde ! C'est pas grave, donc ne fais pas attention !  
\- Karkaaaaat, je vais me mettre à citer Con Air !  
\- T'as pas intérêt d'essayer !  
\- Alors dis-moi !  
\- Mais je te dis que c'est pas important !  
\- Si ça l'est !  
\- Non !  
\- Si !  
\- Non !  
\- Si !  
\- Non !  
\- Si !  
\- RRAAAAAAHHHH, tu finis par hurler. CA VA, J'AI COMPRIS OK. JE T'AIME ! VOILA, T'ES CONTENT, JE L'AI DIT, JE T'AIME ! TU PEUX ME METTRE UN RÂTEAU ET ME LACHER LES BASQUES, MAINTENANT ? »

Tu t'interromps, à bout de souffle et complètement choqué par ce que tu viens de faire. Ok, tu ne t'imaginais pas vraiment lui faire une réelle déclaration d'amour romantique ou quoi que ce soit, mais… la faire en lui hurlant dessus et en l'insultant à moitié ? Sérieusement ? Bravo toi-même, là tu mérites certainement un oscar pour la pire déclaration d'amour du _monde._  
Plus rien ne résonne à tes oreilles, à part ton souffle erratique et ton cœur qui bat la chamade. De l'autre côté du combiné règne un silence de mort – tu as l'impression qu'il ne respire même plus. Et ce son te tord les tripes.  
Tu es encore en train d'hésiter entre faire machine arrière, te confondre en excuses ou tout simplement raccrocher quand un soupir gèle ton sang dans tes veines.

« Et tu fais toute une histoire de _ça ?_ Mais tu sais bien que moi aussi je t'aime, Karkat ! »

Incrédule, tu secoues la tête.  
Il n'y a vraiment que _lui_ pour réussir à ne pas comprendre quand quelqu'un lui fait une véritable déclaration d'amour – et non, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu viens de la faire avec un supplément hurlements et insultes. Certes, depuis cinq mois que vous vous connaissez, vous avez beaucoup discuté et à plusieurs reprises, vous avez admis que l'autre était un ami très précieux pour vous, mais là…

« T'as pas compris, espèce de crétin fini. Je ne t'aime pas « bien » ou « beaucoup ».  
\- Mais…  
\- Je _t'aime._ Tout court. Comme dans, salut, je suis _amoureux_ de toi, et je suis un cas désespéré pour m'être entiché d'un foutu hétérosexuel fini qui ne posera jamais les yeux sur moi et—  
\- Karkat. »

Tu te stoppes, incertain.  
Est-ce que tu continues encore de respirer, à vrai dire ?

« Quoi ?  
\- J'ai compris. Ce que tu as dit. J'ai compris, tu m'aimes. Et c'est ce que je t'ai répondu. Moi aussi, je t'aime.  
\- Qu—  
\- Et maintenant c'est qui, de nous deux, qui est un crétin ? »

Sa voix contient un sourire. Un de ces sourires qu'il traduit par des « :D » sur pesterchum, qui doivent lui défigurer ce visage que tu n'as vu qu'en photo. Un de ces sourires qui doit certainement faire briller ces deux immenses billes bleues qui lui servent d'yeux et te font parfois penser que la génétique est vraiment une salope injuste.  
Tu relâches ta respiration, tes poumons s'emplissant avec gratitude d'un air qui semble avoir un goût différent, tout à coup. De l'autre côté de la ligne, ton interlocuteur semble s'inquiéter.

« Karkat ? Tu es toujours vivant ?  
\- Je… tu avales ta respiration. Je ne suis pas sûr de… de savoir comment réagir.  
\- Tu veux dire que j'ai réussi à te couper le sifflet ? Ce serait bien une première, non ?  
\- Ta gueule, idiot. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à toute cette histoire de « je ne suis pas un homosexuel », hein ?  
\- Oh, j'imagine que…  
\- Que quoi ?  
\- Qu'au final, je dois être… Karkat-sexuel ? »

Pendant un instant, tu te demandes si ton cerveau ne va pas sauter devant tant de connerie.

« Je… n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu lâcher une _telle_ débilité.  
\- Héhéhé ! C'est pourtant vrai ! »

Tu pousses un soupir. Il rigole.  
Et après ça, vous continuez à parler. Tu ne sais pas exactement combien de temps – certainement une ou deux heures. À tel point qu'à un moment, tu commences à avoir peur que ton portable ne te lâche, à court de batterie. Tu tentes bien de le lui dire, mais il s'en fiche, préférant te répondre que tant que ça ne coupe pas, il n'y a aucune raison de raccrocher – surtout qu'il appelle avec le téléphone de sa maison, ce qui réduit les frais. _C'était donc pour ça que tu n'avais pas reconnu le numéro,_ tu songes à ce moment-là.  
Et puis, à presque trois heures du matin – bon sang, il ne doit pas être loin de l'aube, chez lui ! – l'électricité revient. La lumière de ta chambre se rallume sans prévenir, t'explosant la cornée au passage. Quand tu le lui dis, il rit légèrement, puis baille. Tu hésites une seconde.

« Je vais peut-être raccrocher du coup, non ?  
\- Hmm ? Mais pourquoi ? _il semble inquiet. Alarmé ?  
_ \- Ben si l'électricité est revenue, je peux retourner te parler sur pesterchum. Ce sera quand même plus pratique et moins coûteux en frais d'appel, non ? »

Une seconde – une hésitation. Un souffle.

« Je préfère écouter ta voix, moi… »

Tu pousses un soupir.  
Avec sur la figure, un sourire.

« Tu sais, crétin…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Skype, ça existe. »

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) En anglais, on ne dit pas « la curiosité est un vilain défaut », mais « curiosity killed the cat », autrement dit « la curiosité tua le chat. » (Et oui, c'est également de là que vient le titre de la fanfiction que j'ai écrite avec LeiaLibelle) )
> 
> J'espère que ça vous aura plu après le cliffhanger de la semaine dernière - même si c'était pas le pire de tous, haha. Dans tous les cas, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine avec le thème 10 : Tempête ! N'hésitez pas si vous avez des suggestions ;)


	10. Tempête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Tempête.  
> Pourquoi, exactement, John Egbert se retrouvait devant sa porte à presque trois heures du matin… ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous avais parlé d'avance à prendre, hein ? Eh bien celle-ci est quasiment complète. Donc si tout se passe bien, les trois prochaines semaines, ce sera l'enfer pour moi niveau boulot à l'école, maiiis vous ne le remarquerez pas. Elle est pas belle, la vie ? ;) En attendant voici le thème 10. Il est un peu humoristique, profitez-en. Parce que ça va pas durer... Hum.

« Bro. »

Dave n'était pas souvent surpris. A vrai dire, il l'était peut-être un peu plus souvent qu'il aurait aimé l'admettre, mais ses fidèles lunettes l'aidaient en toute circonstance à ne pas laisser transparaître une émotion si peu _cool_. Il se contentait d'afficher sa plus superbe _pokerface_ au monde, et tout le monde y croyait.  
Donc, Dave n'était pas souvent surpris – du moins, croyait le monde. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait véritablement été, c'était en se retrouvant face à son frère jumeau dans un tutu. Dirk avait juré pouvoir tout expliquer – Dave n'avait rien voulu savoir.  
Encore aujourd'hui, il se disait que c'était très certainement pour le mieux.

Mais voilà.  
Aujourd'hui, appuyé contre le cadre de sa porte d'entrée, les bras croisés et les pieds nus, encore en pyjama, Dave Strider était surpris.  
Surpris de trouver son meilleur ami – John Crétinus Egbertus – juste devant lui, un air mi-désolé, mi-contraint sur le visage, sur le pas de sa porte, à presque trois heures du matin.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, exactement ? »

Son interlocuteur leva une main jusqu'à sa joue, qui prenait une terrible teinte violacée, uniquement concurrencée par la couleur déjà quasiment noire de son magnifique œil poché. Il grimaça en frôlant la surface de sa peau meurtrie.  
Puis haussa les épaules, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance – _sauf que ça en avait. Dave en était sûr._

« On a eu une dispute. Avec Karkat. »

Le blond jaugea son ami du regard pendant encore dix, peut-être quinze interminables secondes.  
Puis, il soupira, ouvrit la porte en un peu plus grand et fit un signe de tête en direction du canapé, visible derrière lui.

« Entre. »

Dave referma la porte derrière lui, laissant John faire tout seul ce chemin qu'il connaissait bien, jusqu'au canapé. Il passa quelques secondes la tête dans le frigo, avant d'en sortir une brique de son meilleur jus de pomme – et venant de Dave Strider, ce n'était pas peu dire. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour soigner les problèmes de la vie que le jus de pomme. Ce truc pouvait même soigner le cancer. Il en était sûr.  
Une fois deux doses du nectar de vie dans les mains, il retourna s'asseoir en face du canapé, où l'attendait son meilleur ami.

Il l'observa prendre une gorgée prudemment, puis grimacer à cause de la douleur dans sa joue. Derrière ses lunettes, Dave haussa un sourcil.

« C'est Karkat qui t'a fait ça ? »

Un hochement de tête.

« Karkat, avec sa force de crabe sous anesthésiant ? Karkat, qui n'a jamais pu te faire pire que t'enfoncer la tête dans l'herbe au point que tes joues virent au vert ? »

Un autre acquiescement.  
Dave secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Comment a-t-il bien pu…  
\- Il m'a lancé une casserole dessus. » (1)

Silence.

« Il t'a…  
\- C'est idiot, soupira John. Il a eu une sale journée, moi aussi… Il est rentré après moi. J'avais oublié de faire un truc qu'il m'avait demandé. Il s'est énervé, moi aussi, et ça a dégénéré jusqu'à ce qu'une partie de la vaisselle commence à voler. Quand je me suis pris la casserole, il y a eu un gros blanc, et j'ai décidé qu'il était plus sage de partir. »

Pendant un long moment, Dave ne répondit rien. John avait l'air de ne pas tant s'en formaliser, mais il n'était pas son presque frère pour rien. Il le connaissait bien. John n'était pas dans son assiette – il était beaucoup plus affecté par ça qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, ou le montrer.

« Bro. T'inquiète pas. Ça va aller.  
\- Hmm ?  
\- C'est de Karkat, dont on est en train de parler. Il a fait une crise, mais c'est normal – ç'aurait été inquiétant s'il n'en avait _pas_ fait. Ça fait quoi, un mois que vous avez emménagé ensemble ? Il fallait bien que ça arrive au moins une fois. »

Une respiration – une hésitation.

« Tu crois ?  
\- Bien sûr. Tu vas rester ici cette nuit, et demain, en rentrant, vous vous excuserez et vous redeviendrez ce petit couple écœurant de mièvrerie à en vomir de la guimauve que vous êtes. Vous êtes amoureux, et c'est pas une casserole qui pourra se mettre entre vous – littéralement ou pas. »

John renvoya un petit sourire triste à son meilleur ami.  
Décidant qu'il pouvait se le permettre, Dave laissa alors la curiosité pointer le bout de son nez, reniflant comme un Strider chercherait du jus de pomme.

« Pourquoi il s'est mis en colère, en fait ? »

John détourna le regard, hésitant.

« J'avais… oublié de racheter des cookies. »

Silence.  
Derrière ses lunettes, Dave fronça les sourcils, impitoyable.

« Il a eu raison. »

**J &K**

_Et comme ce thème est plutôt court et que c'est bientôt Noël (ou pas), je vous offre une petite traduction d'une vidéo qui m'a toujours fait mourir de rire et que j'associe pas mal au terme tempête que vous pourrez trouver ici :_ [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77Aq8ZkIhvM_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77Aq8ZkIhvM)

« Hé, Karkat, comment est le temps en bas ?  
\- Il va te tomber un ouragan de merde sur la gueule si tu me lâches pas tout de suite. »

_John sort un parapluie._

« …. Adorable.  
\- Merci ! »

…  
_Sérieusement regardez plutôt la vidéo, cette traduction pue du bec et avec les voix, c'est mille fois plus drôle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Encore une fois, gros poutous à ma bêta qui a décrété que le surnom de Karkat pourrait être « Raiponce » grâce à ce thème. Voilà. S'il vous fallait une preuve que ma bêta est le trésor national de Suisse, c'est maintenant chose faite.
> 
> Et voilà ! Je vais retourner me coucher et pleurer sur tout le travail qui m'attends cette semaine, maintenant. A la semaine prochaine tout le monde ! :)


	11. Mémoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Mémoire.  
> J’espère qu’il suivra mes indications – qu’il n’en fera pas qu’à sa tête. Qu’il me croira. Qu’il ne partira pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet OS est un cadeau pour AerayhKateji. Si vous le connaissez, vous saurez alors peut-être d'avance que ça va être angst. Terriblement angst. Soyez prévenus. Ma bêta me hait encore. Et je me hais moi-même. Bon courage.

Cette nuit d'avril est froide. Il a fait plutôt bon dans la journée – à tel point que j'ai pu me promener en t-shirt une partie de l'après-midi malgré _ses_ cris, quand il hurlait qu'idiot ou pas, je finirais par choper un rhume. Mais je me contentais de sourire et de serrer sa main sans répondre à ses monceaux d'injures, profitant simplement de sa voix grave et de sa présence si tendre.  
Je sais que je vais en avoir besoin, quand je serai _là-bas._ Alors autant me souvenir maintenant de tout ce que je peux. Tant que ça peut encore m'aider à ne pas penser à l'horreur qui m'attend. Tant que ça peut encore m'aider à me réconforter une dernière fois.  
Tant que je le peux, avant de tout oublier.

Le sourire de Karkat revient comme un flash dans ma mémoire, refusant de disparaître, de s'en aller, aussi tenace que l'original. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour, de me souvenir de ses mains contre le creux de mon dos, de ses cheveux dans mon cou, de son cœur battant sous mes doigts.  
De ses lèvres contre les miennes.

J'espère qu' _il_ suivra mes indications – qu'il n'en fera pas qu'à sa tête.  
Qu'il me croira.  
Qu'il ne partira pas.

L'angoisse forme une boule dure au creux de mon ventre, mais je ne sais pas si c'est à l'idée de ce qui m'attend quand je serai arrivé à destination… ou de _l'après._  
Probablement un peu des deux.  
Je marche encore longtemps, les yeux tournés vers le ciel moucheté d'étoiles, tentant de reconnaître celles qu'il a déjà nommées mille fois pour moi. Je longe cet immense mur depuis des heures – a-t-il seulement une fin ? Il fait beaucoup plus froid que cet après-midi, et je frissonne sous mon gros pull bleu. Je suis parti depuis déjà longtemps de la maison – j'ignore même où je me trouve véritablement. J'espère que ce qu'il y a dans la poche de mon pull suffira à ce qu'on me retrouve et qu'on m'identifie.  
C'est ça, le plus important.

Mes pas finissent par me conduire au pied d'une échelle, fixée à cet interminable mur.  
L'échelle qui, je le sais, est la dernière étape de ce voyage, celle qui me conduira à tout ce que je ne souhaite _pas_ faire. Tout ce que je souhaite oublier avant même que ce ne se soit passé.  
Avalant ma salive, j'attrape le premier barreau.

Heureusement, l'oubli viendra.  
Bientôt.

**.oOo.**

« Mon pauvre vieux, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver ? »

La voix qui me tire de l'inconscience est grave, teintée d'un fort accent du sud. Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux, mais cette opération est bien plus dure que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je grogne sous la douleur. Après quelques essais infructueux, je finis néanmoins par y parvenir, et entrouvre les paupières. Je suis aveuglé par la lumière du soleil, mais bien vite, une silhouette obscurcit ma vision. Il a les cheveux peignés en arrière, une clope au le coin de la bouche, les mains enfoncées dans les poches tandis qu'il se penche au-dessus de moi.  
Qui… ?

« Hé, mec. Ça va ? »

Je grogne inintelligiblement.  
J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a roulé dessus. Avec un tractopelle. Plusieurs fois de suite.  
Il semble le comprendre parce qu'il finit par se pencher sur moi pour observer les dégâts – avant de siffler. Ça ne doit pas être beau à voir. Finalement, je l'entends bouger, puis parler – pas à moi. Un coup d'œil m'indique qu'il parle dans un portable – il appelle les secours.  
Une fois qu'il a raccroché, il se tourne vers moi, dessine un vague sourire sur son visage, qui se veut rassurant – mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le soit.

« T'inquiète, ça va aller. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Je fronce les sourcils, ouvre la bouche.  
Et alors, la panique envahit ma poitrine.

« Je… je ne sais pas. »

Et le noir reprend ses droits tout autour de moi.

**.oOo.**

« John… John ! »

Cette fois-ci, tout est blanc. Le plafond, les murs, le ciel que j'aperçois du coin de l'œil. Blanc, blanc, blanc… ou plutôt gris, blanc cassé, blanc jaunâtre. Sauf une crinière noire, qui descend d'une tête et recouvre des épaules, descend dans un dos que je ne vois pas.  
Deux grands yeux verts me fixent, encadrés par cette crinière de nuit.

Je fronce les sourcils.  
Qui… ?

« Bienvenue parmi nous, tête d'œuf ! Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur, tu sais, à partir comme ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, hein ? »

Je fronce les sourcils, pas sûr de ce que je suis censé lui répondre.  
Elle se contente de sourire et de continuer son babillage presque une ou deux minutes complètes encore, avant de s'arrêter et de me dévisager. Finalement, elle tousse, la voix soudain tremblante.

« John… tu… »

Elle avale sa salive.

« Tu sais… qui je suis ? »

J'hésite un instant. Serre les dents. Me mords une lèvre.  
Secoue lentement la tête.

« Et est-ce que tu sais… qui tu es ? »

Je secoue la tête à nouveau.  
Les larmes qui embuent ses yeux verts font peser un poids atrocement lourd sur ma poitrine. C'est comme si _quelque chose_ en moi savait qu'elle ne devait pas pleurer, même si ma mémoire a tout oublié. Je ne bouge pas, incertain de ce que je peux faire.  
Finalement, elle me lance un sourire qui se veut joyeux, mais terni par l'humidité dans ses yeux.

« Je suis ta grande sœur, tête d'œuf ! On a passé toute notre enfance ensemble, à faire des tas et des tas de bêtises, alors t'as intérêt à t'en rappeler vite si tu ne veux pas que je te botte le derrière ! »

J'ose esquisser un petit sourire à mon tour.

« Je… je vais essayer.  
\- C'est bien. Maintenant, dors. Le médecin dit que tu as besoin de beaucoup de repos. »

Hochant la tête une troisième fois, je referme les yeux, laissant mon esprit basculer dans le noir et l'oubli.

**.oOo.**

J'ignore quand je refais à nouveau surface.  
Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pourtant pas bougé. Je suis toujours dans cette pièce blanche-mais-pas-si-blanche. La lumière me fait mal aux yeux – aussi je décide de les laisser fermés, me concentrant sur mes autres sens. Je sens un tissu rêche sous mes doigts – une couverture de qualité médiocre. Je suis allongé, certainement dans un lit d'hôpital, au vu de la blancheur de la pièce et de la douleur à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Des machines m'entourent, produisant moult bruits avec une cadence frénétique, régulière et hypnotique. Tout autour de moi sent le sec, l'aseptisé. Cela laisse sur ma langue un goût bizarre, amer, comme si quelque chose ici me mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

Je n'ai cela dit pas le temps de m'appesantir plus sur ces réflexions que j'entends le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, et de plusieurs voix qui discutent.

« Et tu as réussi à joindre Karkat ? lance l'une d'elles, grave et profonde – sûrement un homme.  
\- Non… je suis passée chez eux, lui répond une voix féminine – celle à qui j'ai parlé, avant – mais il n'était pas là. Il a emporté son téléphone, mais il n'y répond pas. Tu sais comme moi que c'est un entêté.  
\- Et comment que je le sais. Ce mec est encore plus entêté que tous les boucs de la planète réunis. Il pourrait gagner un concours d'entêtement avec n'importe qui – voire même, nous tous réunis. Il n'y a certainement que John qui pourrait rivaliser avec lui, et encore. Il est tellement têtu que—  
\- Dave… je crois qu'on a compris, le coupe une troisième voix – une femme également, mais au ton plus doux, plus posé. J'espère néanmoins qu'il ne s'en voudra pas de ne pas avoir été là alors qu'on l'a retrouvé. Le connaissant, dès qu'il sera de retour, il refusera de lâcher John ne serait-ce que d'une semelle. »

Un long silence se fait dans la pièce.  
Si long, si lourd, que je me demande un instant s'ils ne sont pas repartis sans que je m'en rende compte. Et puis, un soupir me détrompe.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Si ce qu'a dit le médecin est vrai ?  
\- A propos de son amnésie ?  
\- Oui… »

Un autre silence – rempli de réflexion, cette fois-ci.

« On s'en sortira, Jade, ne t'inquiète pas, reprend la seconde fille.  
\- Mais… tente d'argumenter l'interpellée.  
\- Rose a raison. John est stupide, mais il ne peut pas nous oublier pour toujours, il n'est pas _si_ idiot. On se contentera de lui rappeler à quel point nous sommes tous génialissimaux et il se souviendra de nous comme par miracle. Ça te va ? »

La fille ne répond pas tout de suite.  
Mais quand elle finit par le faire, je devine un sourire dans sa voix.

« D'accord, Dave. Merci.  
\- Pas de problème, sis. »

**.oOo.**

Au cours de la journée suivante, j'émerge plusieurs fois d'un demi-sommeil, pour trouver parfois des médecins ou des infirmières à mon chevet, parfois juste une de ces trois personnes que j'ai écoutées auparavant. Il y a Jade, ma supposée sœur – celle aux cheveux noirs très longs et aux yeux verts, qui brillent toujours un peu trop à mon goût. Il y a également un grand type blond avec des lunettes de soleil stupides – _« c'est ironique, bro. Je vois que même amnésique, tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ça. T'es vraiment sans espoir_. » - prénommé Dave, et une fille qui a des cheveux presque aussi blancs que les siens, et un sourire très calme, très doux, me donnant envie de lui confier tout ce que je ressens sans même y penser – répondant au doux nom de Rose.  
Ils se relayent au fil des heures de la journée, me racontant des scènes, des rencontres, des anecdotes que j'aurais soi-disant vécues. Des récits qui ne font bouger aucun souvenir dans ma mémoire, me laissant amorphe et incertain des réactions que je suis censé avoir – à part des sourires polis pour ne pas leur laisser croire qu'ils m'ennuient – ce qui est loin d'être le cas.

Finalement, ils rentrent tous les trois chez eux, après que le médecin a demandé qu'ils aillent prendre un repos bien mérité. Ils me laissent seul dans cette chambre à l'ambiance oppressante, avec tout ce blanc qui n'en est pas.  
Et au milieu de tout ce silence, je me surprends à sentir dans ma poitrine comme un gigantesque trou, un vide que je ne parviens pas à remplir. Un espace noir au creux de mon esprit, qui me terrifie quand me traverse l'idée que je pourrais ne jamais me souvenir d'eux et de tout le reste de ma vie.  
Je m'endors la main crispée sur ma poitrine, les yeux serrés pour ne pas pleurer.

**.oOo.**

Le lendemain, je ne suis réveillé que depuis un petit moment quand Jade arrive presque en défonçant la porte de la chambre, au grand dam d'une infirmière que j'entends crier derrière elle. Elle a des yeux brillants, mais pas de larmes, cette fois-ci – d'espoir. Dans ses bras, elle transporte une sorte de lapin rapiécé, à moitié gris et à moitié violet.

« John, John ! Je crois qu'on a la solution à tous ces problèmes ! »

Je me contente de pencher la tête, peu certain de la réponse que je suis censé fournir.  
C'est ce _truc_ , la réponse à tous mes problèmes de mémoire ? Permettez-moi d'en douter un peu, quoi qu'on en dise…  
Jade doit sentir la grimace sur mon visage, parce qu'elle me tape sur le bras – ouille ! – avant de grimacer un immense sourire et de me mettre la peluche – car c'en est une – dans les bras.

« Voilà ! Tu te souviens, maintenant ? »

Un silence de mort pèse sur la chambre, tandis que j'observe l'objet sous toutes ses coutures.

« … Non. »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Bizarre, pourtant, le mot…  
\- Le mot ? je coupe.  
\- Ben, oui ! Je l'avais complètement oublié, mais le lendemain de ta disparition, je l'ai trouvé dans la boite aux lettres, avec un mot de ta main. Ça disait juste « _pour quand on me retrouvera_ ». C'est forcément pour te raviver la mémoire, non ? C'est le plus logique ! Donc je l'ai apporté.  
\- Eh bien… ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de marcher. »

Elle se gratte la tête, reprend le lapin, le retourne dans tous les sens sans vraiment de délicatesse. Pas bonne idée, avec un objet qui semble aussi ancien.  
Me grattant la joue, j'ose l'interrompre dans sa réflexion.

« Il a l'air… très ancien, non ? »

Jade me jette un regard circonspect, avant de s'asseoir lentement sur une chaise, tandis qu'elle soupire. Elle tend les bras pour poser la peluche sur une de mes jambes, la faisant marcher en la tenant par les pattes avant, comme un simulacre de pantin. Je fronce les sourcils en la regardant faire, tandis qu'elle prend la parole d'une voix à la fois amusée et fatiguée.

« Oui… c'était ta peluche, ton doudou. Maman te l'avait offert quand on était très jeunes, peu de temps avant de mourir. A force de le traîner dans tous les coins de la maison et même dehors, il s'est beaucoup abîmé, et c'est moi qui ai dû le réparer, avec l'aide de Rose – c'est elle qui a fait les parties tricotées. On jouait beaucoup ensemble avec lui, quand on était petits. Il nous suivait partout dans nos aventures, il se battait même avec nous. On lui avait fabriqué un super fusil bleu aussi cool que le mien, et il avait aussi un marteau plein de couleurs génialissime. C'était le plus chouette de tous les lapins combattants, super fort mais aussi super doux ! »

Elle sourit doucement, perdue dans ses souvenirs.  
Je la regarde promener cette drôle de peluche rafistolée, lui faire prendre des poses comme si elle tenait une quelconque arme dans les mains. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne fait même plus attention à moi, et commence même à faire de drôles de bruits avec sa bouche, tout en narrant une histoire abracadabrantesque à propos d'un champ de bataille en carreaux d'échecs et d'un ennemi appelé « Jack Noir ».  
Les yeux rivés sur le doudou toujours dans ses mains, je fronce les sourcils. Une voix d'enfant résonne à mes oreilles. Une voix qui…

 _« Attention, Capitaine John ! Le méchant va attaquer !  
_ _\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, Capitaine Jade ! Le commandant Tyler a la situation bien en main ! »_

Une de mes mains vient serrer une poignée de mes cheveux, près de ma tempe gauche. Je grogne de douleur. Était-ce ma… ma propre voix, que j'ai entendue ? Est-ce que…  
Je ferme les yeux, crispé, une vague de douleur envahissant mon cerveau et me forçant à me plier en deux. J'entends à peine la voix de Jade, à côté de moi, qui s'affole en répétant mon prénom. J'ai l'impression qu'une vague est en train de tout ravager à l'intérieur de ma tête, suivie par un marteau très peu délicat, qui se charge d'achever les endroits qui en auraient eu besoin. Une torture qui semble durer des heures – mais qui ne doit en fait prendre que quelques secondes, parce que quand je rouvre les yeux, Jade a à peine eu le temps de se relever de sa chaise.  
Elle me fixe les yeux grands ouverts, un air de panique que je n'avais encore jamais vu sur le visage. J'essaye de dire quelque chose, mais mon souffle est totalement haché. Finalement, mon regard se pose sur le lapin, abandonné sur mes genoux.

Avec un regard embué, je l'attrape à deux mains, le dévisageant sans vraiment oser y croire, écoutant simplement la voix qui souffle dans mon esprit que je ne suis pas cinglé et que c'est probablement _vrai._

« Liv Tyler… »

Il faut exactement trois secondes à Jade pour réagir.  
Et pour une fois dans sa vie, elle ne le fait pas en hurlant.

« John… qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Je lui lance un regard qui se dispute entre l'heureux et le stupéfait.

« Liv Tyler. Son nom, c'est Liv Tyler, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je n'avais jamais vu les yeux de ma sœur s'écarquiller à ce point.

**.oOo.**

« Et tu dis que c'est cette sorte de lapinou décrépi qui t'a fait t'en souvenir ?  
\- Hey, ne dis pas du mal de Liv Tyler !  
\- Peu importe. »

Dave repose Liv Tyler sur mes genoux, un peu trop brusquement à mon goût. Il se tourne vers ma sœur, lui jette probablement un coup d'œil – indéchiffrable à cause de ses lunettes – puis reporte son attention sur moi.

« Et tu te souviens… de tout ? »

Je secoue la tête négativement.

« Que des souvenirs qui concernent Jade – une grande partie de notre enfance, ce genre de choses.  
\- Le médecin dit que c'est de la mémoire épisodique. Comme je lui ai ramené un souvenir lié à notre passé ensemble, il s'est souvenu de ce dernier. Il dit qu'il devrait être possible de faire pareil avec d'autres personnes. C'est pour ça qu'on t'a appelé.  
\- C'est bien joli, répond Dave platement. Mais j'ai pas de joli lapinou en peluche à lui apporter, moi. »

Je grogne sourdement à l'appellation de ma si cool Liv Tyler. Il m'ignore. De son côté, Jade lève les yeux en soupirant avant de reprendre la parole :

« Pas forcément de lapin en peluche. Mais j'ai trouvé ce dernier dans la boite aux lettres le soir où John a disparu. Je me disais que peut-être…  
\- … J'avais eu moi aussi du courrier ? »

Elle hoche doucement la tête.

« C'est le cas ?  
\- Eh bien… j'aimerais être dramatique et pouvoir dire que John n'a pensé qu'à toi, mais non. J'ai trouvé une boite de _Paper Boy_ devant ma porte l'autre jour. Je suis quasi sûr que c'est celui que je t'ai offert y a des années. »

Un long silence – bien dix, peut-être vingt secondes ! – s'étale sur la pièce, tandis qu'on se dévisage tous les trois. Ensuite, Jade tente de mettre un coup à Dave, qui s'enfuit encore plus rapidement que la lumière derrière la porte de ma chambre. Jade sourit en secouant la tête – et je dois avouer que là, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Enfin.  
Dave ne revient que peut-être une heure et demie plus tard, une boite de jeu vidéo dans les mains. Jade est encore dans la pièce, mais il ne lui prête aucune attention, préférant me lancer le jeu vidéo dessus - me laissant à peine le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne rencontre violemment le mur derrière mon lit. J'observe la boite d'un oeil sceptique, comme si cette dernière allait me sauter à la figure. Je finis par faire une moue à celui qui dit être mon meilleur _bro_. Ce dernier me renvoie une pokerface.

« Rien ?  
\- Nan. C'est qu'une boite de jeu, après tout, non ? »

Il me fixe quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis soupire.

« Mec, t'es vraiment sans espoir.  
\- Il n'a pas reconnu Liv non plus, au début, intervient Jade. Ce n'est revenu que quand je lui ai parlé de nos souvenirs avec elle, en fait.  
\- Je vois. »

Tirant une chaise près de lui, il s'affale dessus sans douceur et reprend le jeu de mes mains, le fixant au travers de ses lunettes de soleil. Je reste silencieux, peu certain de la conduite à adopter. Dave a l'air très sympa mais il est quand même un peu _bizarre…_

« Tu disais tout le temps que c'était un jeu de merde. »

Sa tirade me prend par surprise. Je fronce les sourcils.  
C'est vrai que la jaquette du jeu a l'air…

« Et… ça l'est ?  
\- Carrément, se marre-t-il. C'est même l'un des pires jeux de tous les temps. Mais bon sang qu'on s'est marrés à jouer dessus. On faisait des concours de celui qui obtiendrait le plus de points, ou bien qui ferait des game over le plus rapidement. Ou le plus de fois en un temps donné. C'était complètement débile mais bordel que c'était drôle. On a fait ça avec plein de jeux après, parfois bons, parfois mauvais. Mais celui-là ça a vraiment été le premier. C'était… _ironiquement…  
__\- …_ Cool. »

Il relève la tête à ma réplique – mais je ne lui prête déjà plus attention.  
La douleur – le tsunami – est revenue dans ma tête, j'ai du mal à respirer. Si je suis quelque part soulagé de me rendre compte que leur méthode semble vraiment marcher – _mais à quoi donc mon moi passé a bien pu penser en se tirant et en laissant ce genre de choses ? Comment pouvait-il même être sûr que ça fonctionnerait ?! –_ j'ai en même temps atrocement peur. Ça va faire mal.  
Je gémis en me pliant en deux, laissant mon cerveau se faire envahir par des flashs, des images, des sons et des bruits, comme avec Jade. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est _Dave_ que je vois partout, dont j'entends la voix qui mûrit au fil des années. Des flashs d'écrans avec du texte rouge dessus, sa voix qui fait des raps atrocement _mauvais._ Le froid d'une nuit d'avril, l'impression que rien ne pourra jamais réchauffer mes os.  
Des soirées, couché sur son canapé, avec lui à ma droite – _et une autre personne, floue, sur ma gauche, appuyée contre mon épaule_. Des films, parfois d'action, parfois de merde, parfois romantiques – que ni lui ni moi n'aurions pu choisir. Des lunettes de soleil en pointe sur son visage, qui ont été remplacées plus tard par celles que _je_ lui ai offertes – celles qu'il porte encore aujourd'hui.

J'exhale un soupir, décrispant les poings que j'ai refermés sur mes cheveux dans l'espoir vain d'atténuer la douleur qui pulse sous mon crâne. Je me relève lentement, pour apercevoir un médecin près de moi, Jade et Dave un pas derrière. L'homme vérifie quelques-unes de mes fonctions vitales, me pose deux ou trois questions, avant de hocher la tête, satisfait et rassuré quant à mon éventuelle survie dans les prochaines heures. Il salue ensuite ma sœur et mon meilleur ami et quitte la pièce.  
Dave me fixe comme si de rien n'était, mais je sens de la méfiance en lui.

« Et tu… te souviens de tout là ?  
\- Te concernant, tu veux dire ?  
\- Ouais. »

Je hoche la tête.

« Je pense, oui.  
\- Et comment tu comptes me le prouver ?  
\- Dave ! s'exclame Jade.  
\- Avant, tu avais des lunettes d'animé, comme celles de ton frère. »

Il renifle.

« Tout le monde ou presque sait ça. N'importe qui aurait pu te le dire.  
\- Mais peu de gens savent qu'après que je t'ai offert celles-là, tu as gardé les anciennes dans un tiroir de ta table de nuit. Pas même Dirk. »

Il y a un grand blanc dans la pièce.  
Finalement, il s'avance pour me mettre un coup de poing – amical – sur l'épaule.

« T'aurais pu éviter de balancer mes affaires perso devant tout le monde comme ça. Maintenant, je vais devoir être obligé de ramasser tout ce linge sale et de le mettre à la laverie. T'as une idée du prix que ça va me coûter ? »

Je hausse les épaules en souriant.  
Jade, elle, je le sens, peine à se retenir de hurler de joie.  
Il me faut néanmoins…

« Juste… Dave ?  
\- Ouais, bro ?  
\- C'était… c'était qui, la troisième personne, durant nos marathons de films ? Sa silhouette reste floue dans ma mémoire, je ne parviens pas à m'en souvenir. »

Pendant longtemps – très, trop longtemps – il garde le silence, se contentant de fixer Jade. Cette dernière parait réfléchir, fronçant les sourcils, mais finit par secouer doucement la tête.  
Qu'est-ce que… ?

« Il s'appelle Karkat. Tu le rencontreras bientôt.  
\- Je le connais bien ?  
\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit lui qui te raconte tout ça, John, me répond Jade avec un sourire qui me semble triste. Il serait énervé si on empiétait sur son territoire comme ça.  
\- Ouais, et vaut mieux ne pas énerver Karkitty ! ricane Dave. »

Je hausse les épaules, souriant.  
Si ce n'est que ça, ça ne posera pas de problèmes d'attendre, alors.

**.oOo.**

« Et… c'est à moi ?  
\- Bien évidemment, John, je ne me serais pas trompée. Elle était dans ma boite aux lettres, comme pour Jade et Dave, le lendemain de ton départ. »

Je jette un regard incertain à l'étoffe entre mes mains. C'est une écharpe – plutôt longue ! –dans les tons bleu roi, entièrement tricotée à la main, d'après Rose. Par elle-même. C'est censé être un cadeau de Noël, et selon elle, je la porte presque tout le temps – ce qui semble logique, vu comment elle parait usée certaines mailles sont pas loin de se défaire.  
Il n'empêche qu'encore une fois, comme pour les deux premiers objets, tout ça ne me rappelle pas grand-chose… et ça me fait légèrement peur – et si, à force, je finissais par ne plus me souvenir de tout ce qu'ils attendent ? Certes, ma mémoire est revenue les deux premières fois, mais qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que cela marchera encore ?

Rose me coupe dans mes pensées en se levant de sa chaise. Elle attrape l'écharpe que je tenais encore, et la déplie soigneusement – je n'ai jamais vu personne prendre autant soin d'un objet qu'elle. Tout ce qu'elle touche paraît avoir une grande valeur et être susceptible de se briser au moindre faux mouvement, c'est impressionnant. Lentement, je la vois déplier l'écharpe, puis l'enrouler autour de mon cou jusqu'à faire deux fois le tour de ma gorge, plaçant l'une des deux fins de l'étoffe juste devant mon nez.  
Les yeux fermés, j'inspire à fond. L'écharpe a une odeur un peu étrange – une odeur qui m'évoque le passé, l'hiver, le vent froid, mais également quelque chose de chaud et de confortable – de _réconfortant._ Une de mes mains vient plaquer l'étoffe près de mes narines et j'inspire une seconde fois, plus profondément. J'entends Rose sourire à côté de moi.

« Tu fais souvent ça. Tu dis que l'écharpe a l'odeur de la maison. Que peu importe où tu es, si tu as cette écharpe avec toi, tu te sentiras bien et capable d'affronter tout ce qui pourrait te tomber sur le coin de la figure. C'est pour ça que la retrouver devant chez moi, l'autre soir, m'a vraiment surprise. Tu ne t'en séparerais pas sans une bonne raison. Je me demande ce que… »

J'ai cessé de l'écouter.  
Pas que ce qu'elle raconte ne m'intéresse pas – au contraire ! – mais les mots, l'odeur, la sensation de la laine un peu rêche mais si douce, patinée par le temps, sous mes doigts, ont éveillé quelque chose en moi.  
_Des boules de neige, des rires, le vent froid mais si agréable. Des cris tandis que je glisse un peu de ces flocons à moitié fondus dans le col de quelqu'un en riant. Un chocolat chaud, mon écharpe enroulée autour de son cou et du mien – sa silhouette toujours floue. Rose qui nous sourit, en face de nous, un air indulgent sur le visage, comme face à deux gamins.  
_ Je gémis – la douleur frappe mon esprit sans prévenir cette fois-ci. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'y faire, d'avoir peur, de penser à quoi que ce soit. Des flashs apparaissent, se succèdent, emplissent ma mémoire et tous mes sens. Les sourires tendres de Rose, sa voix calme et posée tandis qu'elle me prodigue mille conseils. Nos après-midis à faire nos devoirs ensemble, son aide si précieuse pour mes relations sociales – _ne pas penser à l'horreur qui m'attend –_ son sourire quand j'enroule l'écharpe autour de mon cou en riant de bonheur. Ses tapes sur l'arrière du crâne de son frère – _Dave –_ quand ce dernier raconte trop de sottises.

J'ai l'impression qu'il me faut bien plus de temps, cette fois-ci, pour émerger du chemin de mes souvenirs, la respiration haletante et les tempes qui cognent au rythme de mon cœur battant. Mais Rose est là, elle n'a même pas bougé, sa main simplement crispée sur mon poignet, une lueur paniquée dans le regard.  
Je réponds à la question informulée dans ses yeux en ouvrant les bras – elle s'y engouffre sans réfléchir, elle qui est pourtant si réservée, d'habitude.

**.oOo.**

« Alors ! lance Jade d'un ton triomphant en entrant dans la pièce. Ça a marché ?  
\- A ton avis ? »

Ma réponse la fait sourire – sourire que je lui renvoie avec plaisir. Jane, assise sur la chaise à côté de mon lit, me lance un regard satisfait. Ma cousine est plutôt réservée quant à ses émotions, mais je sens bien qu'elle est heureuse. Il m'a fallu une petite dizaine de minutes pour me remettre des flashs qui ont traversé encore une fois mon esprit, mais maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux. Je trie avec plaisir les souvenirs qui me sont revenus, serrant contre moi l'objet qui leur a permis de refaire surface – une cuillère de cuisine en bois, gravée des initiales de Betty Crooker, l'impératrice de la cuisine et patronne de ma cousine.

Cette dernière m'avait offert cette cuillère à l'occasion de mon bac, exigeant que maintenant que j'étais prêt à prendre mon envol, je m'assure de revenir régulièrement faire la cuisine avec elle, à l'aide de cet ustensile. Ce que j'avais fait avec plaisir. Je peine beaucoup à manger des sucreries – merci à papa, qui ne cessait de faire des gâteaux quand on était jeunes – mais j'adore toujours en cuisiner, si possible avec son aide.  
Et puis, elle est d'un grand réconfort, adulte et mature, quand ça ne va pas. A coups de tartes à la crème dans la figure des gens problématiques, si nécessaire.

« Et qui est le suivant ? »

Je repousse dans un coin de mon esprit un souvenir d'une nuit froide qui ne me parait pas bien important, et relève les yeux vers Jade. C'est néanmoins Jane qui lui répond, d'une voix tranquille et apaisée – bien plus paisible que celle qu'elle avait en entrant dans la chambre, ce matin.

« Jake. Il m'a dit qu'il était en route, maintenant qu'il a compris quel est ce mystérieux paquet qu'il a reçu… »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil.  
Depuis la découverte des objets qui me permettent de recouvrer la mémoire, Rose, Dave et Jade ont fait passer le mot parmi tous mes amis, leur indiquant que s'ils avaient reçu un objet les reliant à moi d'une quelconque façon avec un mot de ma part, il était urgent qu'ils viennent au plus vite à l'hôpital.  
Mes autres blessures mettent du temps à guérir – j'ai deux côtes fracturées et plusieurs contusions – aussi a-t-il été décidé que jusqu'à ce que tout ce mystère autour de ma mémoire soit résolu et que mes plaies se résorbent, je resterai ici. Heureusement, j'ai suffisamment de visites pour ne pas trop m'embêter. Et même sans ça, j'ai tout le temps nécessaire pour me poser mille et une questions – pourquoi ai-je été retrouvé si blessé ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu m'arriver ? Et pourquoi ai-je la sensation que j'avais prévu d'oublier toute ma vie d'avant ? – histoire de m'occuper.

Je soupire en me recalant confortablement dans mes oreillers.  
Quoi qu'en disent les autres, qui semblent persuadés que tout est en train de rentrer dans l'ordre sans problèmes, je ne me sens pas aussi confiant. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche, dans toute cette histoire.  
Et ça ne me rassure vraiment pas.

**.oOo.**

La douleur est atroce – j'ai l'impression qu'elle est de pire en pire à chaque passage. Je serre les dents, mes poings refermés sur les côtés de mon crâne, agrippant de pleines poignées de mes cheveux. Loin – très, très loin – j'entends une voix qui m'appelle. Ce doit être Jake, mais je n'ai pas la force de lui répondre d'une quelconque façon que ce soit.  
Recroquevillé sur moi-même, je tente de laisser venir à moi les flashs sans me formaliser des contractions de douleur sous mon crâne – plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Des milliers d'images se succèdent – pour la plupart de cinéma ou de télévision, à regarder des films, comme en témoignent les lunettes 3D que Jake a apportées et qui doivent être maintenant abandonnées par terre.

Des dizaines de films d'action – Avatar, Con air, Transformers, Star Wars… – passent en un éclair devant mes yeux. Des discussions, les sourires peu assurés de Jake quand on discute de ses relations sociales et de son manque de confiance en lui. Ses yeux qui brillent quand son petit ami – _Dirk_ – vient le chercher après une de nos séances marathon. Toujours cette impression que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Son sourire heureux quand il se rend compte que les lunettes 3D customisées qu'il m'a offertes me plaisent. Et tant, tant d'autres choses.  
Le médecin est dans la pièce quand je parviens enfin à me calmer. Il fait quelques bruits circonspects tandis qu'il examine mes pupilles, puis m'ordonne de me reposer et quitte la pièce.  
Derrière lui, Jake me lance un regard incertain.

« Tu… ça va aller ?  
\- Hmm. Non.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'affole-t-il aussitôt. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire stupidement.  
\- J'ai raté au moins deux de nos soirées cinéma hebdomadaires. Il va falloir qu'on rattrape ça ! »

Il se contente d'un sourire à la fois las et soulagé.

**.oOo.**

Je suis en train d'essayer de lire – _très vaguement –_ un livre à l'eau de rose, quand une jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs, très élégante, entre dans ma chambre. Je suis trop content de laisser tomber cette activité des plus étranges – Jade m'ayant dit qu'elle n'avait trouvé que ce genre de livres chez moi. Étrange, car même avec la moitié de ma mémoire en moins, je ne me sens pas d'avoir ce genre de lectures.  
La jeune femme s'approche de moi, un grand sac sur l'épaule, et me sourit gentiment.

« Bonjour, John. Ça fait plaisir de te voir. »

Je fronce les sourcils – bien que je commence à être habitué à ce que tout le monde me connaisse alors que je ne suis pas foutu de reconnaître même les membres de ma famille.

« On… se connait ?  
\- C'est exact. Je suis Kanaya.  
\- Oh ! Tu es la petite amie de Rose, non ? »

Elle sourit – on dirait un sourire sans joie ? – puis hoche la tête.

« Entre autres, oui.  
\- C'est… grâce à Rose qu'on se connait ? je tente, incertain.  
\- Pas exactement. Je suis également comme une grande sœur pour Karkat, mais je pense qu'il te l'expliquera bien mieux que moi. Rose m'a raconté toute cette histoire avec les objets. J'ai mis pas mal de temps à venir, désolée, mais en ce moment, mes journées sont plutôt chargées.  
\- Pas de problème, je souris. Alors je t'ai aussi laissé un objet, c'est ça ? »

Kanaya hoche la tête doucement, puis attrape le sac sur son épaule. Je la vois se retourner, faire des allers-retours dans la pièce plusieurs fois de suite, déplaçant des pots, des récipients et même… une sorte de gros thermos ? C'est un peu étrange, mais bon, s'ils l'ont laissée rentrer ici avec tout ça, c'est que ça ne doit pas poser de problèmes, j'imagine ?  
Je la regarde donc faire en silence.

Et bien m'en prend, car à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Kanaya se retourne vers moi avec une tasse dans les mains. Cette dernière est d'un bleu profond, avec marqué en énorme dessus « KEEP CALM AND PRANK PEOPLE ». J'ignore pourquoi, mais elle me fait sourire – au moins autant que le chocolat chaud parsemé de marshmallows qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Kanaya ne la lâche que lorsqu'elle est assurée que je ne la laisserai pas tomber, puis s'assied sur la chaise après avoir récupéré une seconde tasse – pour elle-même.  
Elle me regarde goûter une gorgée du breuvage avant de commencer à parler.

« On ne se voit pas souvent, généralement plutôt quand vous nous rendez visite. Mais parfois, tu viens pour parler avec moi – parce que tu me fais confiance pour te conseiller quand tu as des problèmes, ou des difficultés à jongler avec tes relations sociales. »

Je hoche doucement la tête.  
Je parlerais bien, mais j'aime écouter sa voix – calme, tranquille, apaisante. C'est comme écouter une grande sœur qui vous réconforte et vous explique sans vraiment le dire que tout ira bien dans votre vie, qu'elle sera là pour vous aider. C'est si _tendre._

« Chaque fois, cela se fait autour d'une tasse – de thé pour moi, de chocolat chaud pour toi. Tu adores cette boisson. La première fois que tu es venu par toi-même dans le café que je tiens, tu m'en as demandé un. L'un de ces derniers Noël, je t'ai offert cette tasse. Et à chaque fois que tu as besoin de parler avec moi, tu viens sonner à notre porte, cette tasse à la main. On se fait nos boissons, et puis on s'installe pour discuter. »

Lentement, elle porte la tasse à ses lèvres pour avaler une autre gorgée.  
Je veux l'imiter, mais au moment où mon nez rencontre un des marshmallows flottant à la surface de ma tasse, je gémis. La vague de douleur est en train de revenir. Ma main se crispe sur la tasse, et je suis prêt à me rouler en boule quand je sens les doigts de Kanaya s'enrouler autour des miens. En quelques secondes, elle a réussi à poser sa tasse – et la mienne – sur le rebord de la table à côté de moi, et à me serrer contre elle. Pour la première fois, je ne me retrouve pas complètement recroquevillé tandis que les souvenirs flashent en moi. Je sens ses bras s'enrouler contre mon dos, une de ses mains passer doucement dans mes cheveux. Je m'abandonne à la fois à son étreinte et à la douleur, les yeux crispés.

Des dizaines de fois, je vois la même porte s'ouvrir et une Kanaya habillée chaque fois différemment me sourire. Je pense un instant que ça y est, mon cerveau a déraillé et qu'il duplique les souvenirs à l'infini, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agit de ces soirs où j'allais lui rendre visite. Je revois ses sourires, les chocolats chauds, les longues discussions. L'angoisse d'arriver à destination. Parfois, les câlins que je ne lui demandais pas vraiment oralement mais qu'elle m'offrait quand même – comme là. Et puis plusieurs fois, je revois cette silhouette floue que je n'arrive toujours pas à appréhender, à ses côtés, ou même dans les bras de mon amie.

Lorsque je reprends vraiment conscience du monde qui m'entoure, je suis encore dans les bras de Kanaya, des traces de larmes fraîches humidifiant mes joues. Je ne la lâche que quelques secondes après, profitant de son étreinte maternelle.

Mon amie me dévisage longuement, comme si elle n'était pas certaine de quelque chose – mais qu'elle n'osait pas vraiment poser la question. Elle finit par se contenter d'attraper un mouchoir sur la table près de nous pour essuyer lentement mes joues.  
Je ne lui offre qu'un sourire triste en retour.

« Merci, Kanaya. Pour aujourd'hui et… et pour toutes les autres fois. »

Ses yeux sont un océan infini de douceur, lorsqu'elle me répond.

« Je t'en prie, John. »

**.oOo.**

« Hey hey heeeeeey ! »

Je ne suis pas certain de ce qui vient d'arriver, là. Je pensais que Jade était détentrice du record de l'entrée la plus fracassante jamais faite dans une chambre d'hôpital, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait une concurrente plutôt sérieuse. Et le pire, c'est que cette dernière est parvenue à faire un fracas pas possible _avec les mains prises._ Elle a dans les mains une sorte d'aquarium sans eau, qu'elle pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de se jeter sur moi pour planter deux énormes bises sur mes joues.  
Q-quoi ?!

« Johnny ! Dis donc, ça va pas de nous faire des blagues comme ça ?! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de laisser Casey comme ça sans prévenir chez moi ? J'ai cru que je faisais une attaque en apercevant ses petits yeux globuleux, quand je suis rentrée à quatre heures du matin l'autre jour ! »

Je reste bouche bée, pas totalement certain de ce que je suis censé faire.  
Ça m'arrive un peu trop souvent, ça, actuellement.  
La jeune femme blonde platine m'adresse un sourire éblouissant. Je suis un instant complètement subjugué par ses beaux yeux qui semblent hésiter entre plusieurs couleurs – est-ce que je viens d'apercevoir du rose ?! – puis finis par le lui rendre avec hésitation. Elle tapote mon épaule.

« Ah, c'est vrai, la mémoire tout ça, c'est pas top hein ? C'est pas grave, Mama Roxy va te sortir de tes peines, mon grand ! Et j'ai apporté exactement ce qu'il faut avec moi pour ça. Ou plutôt qui il faut ! »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de me demander ce qui est en train de se passer qu'elle a posé ses affaires et son manteau sur la chaise près de mon lit et s'est retournée pour ouvrir sa sorte d'aquarium vide – ou plutôt, de terrarium, je crois qu'on dit ? Je l'entends marmonner deux trois mots avant de pousser une exclamation triomphante – à un volume sonore moindre, cela dit, comme si elle tentait de ne pas effrayer quelque chose.  
J'ai le fin mot de l'histoire quand elle se tourne à nouveau vers moi, rayonnante. Elle me plante sans prévenir un animal dans les mains, et je me retrouve tout à coup à observer une sorte de lézard jaune de bonne taille droit dans les yeux.

« John, Casey. Casey, John ! Allez jeune homme, salue donc ta chère fille !  
\- M-ma quoi ?! »

Elle part dans un grand éclat de rire. J'ai vraiment de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer. Est-ce que je suis tombé dans une espèce d'autre dimension sans vraiment m'en rendre compte ? Ou bien j'ai simplement craqué et mon cerveau est en train de nager en plein délire ?  
La sensation d'un chatouillis sur la main me ramène à la réalité, et j'observe, émerveillé, le lézard passer des coups de langue peu certains sur mon pouce, comme pour vérifier qui je suis. Je sens mon cœur rater un battement, et quelque chose en moi fond tandis que je caresse du bout des doigts les écailles de son dos.

« Elle… elle est trop mignonne…  
\- N'est-ce pas ? s'exclame joyeusement mon interlocutrice. C'est exactement ce que tu as dit le jour où je te l'ai offerte, il y a deux ans de ça ! C'est rigolo, c'est un peu comme si tu la rencontr—John, ça va ?! »

Je ne parviens pas tout de suite à répondre, des larmes dévalant mes joues. Le lézard – Casey – vient de faire une sorte d'énorme bulle avec sa bouche. J'ignore pourquoi, mais cela me retourne les tripes. Et ça bouge quelque chose en moi – dans mon esprit. Quelque chose que je connais un peu trop bien pour ne pas devoir, sur le champ, réprimer un sanglot.

« R-roxy. Reprends-la. »

Elle a à peine le temps de le faire que je suis déjà roulé en boule, les doigts crispés sur les côtés de mon crâne, les dents serrées à l'idée de la douleur qui va bientôt déferler.

**.oOo.**

Depuis plusieurs jours que ce petit manège dure, mes amis ont un peu ralenti la cadence d'apparition à ma porte. Ils s'enchaînaient toutes les quelques heures au début, mais après le départ de Roxy, il me faut attendre le lendemain matin pour croiser à nouveau quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains très, très longs, qui recouvrent une partie de son visage et l'un de ses deux yeux. Elle s'appuie contre l'encadrement de la porte, me lance un sourire qui hésite entre le mesquin et… le _flirt_ ?

« Hé, tombeur. Alors comme ça, tu fais joujou avec ta propre mémoire et je suis la dernière au courant ? T'as pas honte ? »

Je fronce les sourcils, jetant des regards autour de moi.  
Qu'est-ce que… ?  
Avant que j'aie le temps de vraiment formuler la moindre question mentale, elle me lance un objet que, faute de réflexes, je prends en pleine figure. Heureusement, ce dernier est plutôt léger – c'est un cache-œil. Comme pour les… pirates ?

« Comme la moitié de la populace s'est déjà pointée ici, je suppose que tu devines déjà un peu de quoi il s'agit, non ?  
\- Euh… un objet important pour moi, qui me relie à toi ? »

Elle lève le pouce en l'air, en souriant de toutes ses dents. Woah, un poil flippant quand même.  
Pendant quelques secondes, elle m'observe retourner le patch dans tous les sens, l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Puis, visiblement à court de patience, elle lance d'une voix ennuyée :

« Alors, c'est bon, tu te souviens de moi ?!  
\- Euh… »

Je me gratte la nuque.

« Je… enfin, ça marche pas aussi facilement ? Je ne me souviens pas des choses comme ça, il faut… 'fin, les autres m'aidaient à réactiver les souvenirs.  
\- Quoi ? Parce qu'en plus de me faire me déplacer, tu veux que je te serve de memory ? T'es pas gonflé dis donc ! »

Je jette un regard à la fille – c'est qu'elle m'a toujours pas dit son nom ! – un peu inquiet à l'idée de l'avoir vexée, ou quelque chose du genre. J'ignore pourquoi, mais une partie de moi la trouve immensément cool et ne voudrait pas se la mettre à dos.  
Mais elle a un sourire mesquin planté sur la bouche. Un sourire qui dit « héhé je t'ai bien eu ! ». Un sourire que j'aurais été capable de faire moi-même, après une bonne farce. Alors je me contente de lui rendre son sourire. Elle vient s'asseoir sur le lit face à moi, me reprenant le cache-œil des mains, tout en discutant.

« C'est un vieux souvenir en fait, d'une des meilleures blagues qu'on ait faites ensemble. On s'est servis de ce bandeau pour faire croire à pas mal de monde que je t'avais crevé un œil et que tu avais crevé le mien en échange, quand on s'est rencontrés la première fois. Evidemment, le fait que j'ai bel et bien un œil en moins les a pas mal convaincus. »

Elle pouffe, tout en attachant la protection derrière ma tête.

« Si tu pouvais te souvenir de leurs têtes ! Mon dieu c'était tellement, tellement drôle ! J'en rigole encore des années après. »

Je la fixe, un œil désormais couvert par le cache-œil. Ma main vient passer devant la partie obscurcie de ma vision, tandis que je m'étonne de ne plus recevoir qu'une partie de ce que je vois d'habitude. Je souris.

« On dirait un pirate !  
\- Haha ouais, on a souvent joué à ça, aussi, avec Tavros. C'était plutôt marrant ! »

On reste un bon moment à parler ensemble – cette fois-ci, la vague prend son temps pour venir. Alors au lieu de ça, avec une patience que je ne lui aurais pas soupçonnée, elle me raconte sa vie et ce qu'on a fait pour se rencontrer, un soir dans un bar où elle trainait avec des amis. Elle me raconte certaines farces, les réactions de notre entourage, Dave ayant juré, après s'être pris une cascade de jus de pomme dans la figure, qu'il ne faudrait jamais nous laisser ensemble trop longtemps. Elle ne se tait pas lorsque je commence à ressentir la vague de douleur. Elle continue à parler, se contentant de caresser mon dos sans vraiment me regarder, comme si elle ne me prêtait pas vraiment attention. Mais je comprends après coup – _après les flashs, la douleur, la peur. Après le souvenir de ces bêtises rapportées qui passent devant mes yeux, les rires partagés, la vision d'un mur qui m'empêche d'accéder à ce que je fuis, le souvenir de mes amis à moitié mortifiés, à moitié morts de rire –_ que c'est simplement sa façon d'être, de s'inquiéter sans forcément le montrer, pour ne pas paraître faible. Quelque part, ça me tord les tripes, ça me rappelle _quelque chose_ sans que je puisse…

« Hé, j'y pense mais… comment ça se fait que Monsieur J'ai-un-balai-dans-le-cul-et-je-hurle-tout-le-temps ne soit pas là ?  
\- Hein... ? »

Je grogne encore un peu faiblement – la douleur met de plus en plus de temps à partir, maintenant. Je ne le dis pas, mais quelque part, ça m'inquiète un peu que cela fasse aussi mal. Vriska désigne la chaise vide.

« Le connaissant, il ne devrait pas te quitter d'une semelle, sachant dans quel état tu es… où est-ce qu'il est ?  
\- De… de qui tu parles ?  
\- Ben de Kar… Ooooooooh. Il n'est pas encore venu, c'est ça ?! »

Je la fixe sans comprendre.  
Elle me dévisage un instant, puis fait une grimace que – même après toutes ces années retrouvées au creux de ma mémoire – je ne parviens pas à vraiment décoder.

« Bon sang, ça va être un beau bordel quand il va revenir, alors… Sacré crétin, toujours en retard.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? De qui tu parles ?  
\- Rien, rien. Oublie. »

Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne parviens pas à lui faire expliquer cette étrange déclaration.

**.oOo.**

« Avoue néanmoins que c'était pas très agréable de se faire lécher la figure comme ça !  
\- John, la défense ne peut accepter une telle objection, ce n'est pas possible. Rappelle-toi que c'est exactement comme ça que je vois. Est-ce que tu serais en train de me discriminer pour mon handicap ? Hmm ? Hmmmmm John ?! Que l'accusation réponde à l'accusation !  
\- Qu-quoi mais… ! »

J'ai beau avoir récupéré mes souvenirs (au terme d'une bonne séance de flashs douloureux et de ma mémoire revenant par clignotements : des rires, des coups de langue, des heures à dessiner avec des craies – comme celles qu'elle m'avait ramenées et jetées dessus en entrant dans la chambre, après m'avoir léchouillé la tête – des films aussi, qu'elle aimait décrire par les odeurs qu'elle sentait dans la salle de cinéma, toujours ce mur que je ne saisis pas, sa façon si particulière de s'exprimer comme si elle était toujours au milieu d'un procès…) je ne comprends toujours pas la moitié de ce qu'elle dit.  
Et j'ai l'impression que le cours de mes pensées vient exactement de refléter sa façon de parler. C'est étrange. Et un peu effrayant, en fait. Comment est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire ça ?!

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par une main qui se pose sur mon drap, puis tâtonne jusqu'à trouver la mienne et la serrer. Derrière ses lunettes rouges sans tain, Terezi me sourit doucement.

« Hé, au fait. Devine quoi, on a réussi à le joindre !  
\- … Qui donc ?  
\- Ben, Karkat, pardi ! »

Je reste silencieux, les sourcils froncés.  
Cela fait déjà plusieurs fois que tout le monde prononce le nom de cette personne – visiblement, je le connais bien. Mais je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre vraiment de qui il s'agit. Terezi, près de moi, serre un peu plus ma main.

« Il est content qu'on t'ait retrouvé. Bien sûr, il a hurlé, mais il est en chemin. Il devrait arriver d'ici un ou deux jours, cet abruti est parti plutôt loin, quand tu as disparu…  
\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que… pourquoi ? »

Terezi s'arrête et me dévisage un instant. Elle finit par soupirer et secouer doucement la tête, en tapotant ma main.

« T'inquiète pas, va. J'imagine que si personne ne t'a rien dit, c'est qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit Karkat lui-même qui t'explique tout. Le connaissant, il va nous faire une scène si on dit le plus petit truc à sa place.  
\- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il aurait de si important à me dire ? »

Elle sourit.  
Un sourire tendre, de ceux qu'on réserve à un vieil ami, quand on ne l'a pas vu depuis longtemps.

« Oh, John. Plein, plein de choses. »

**.oOo.**

Je passe la fin de la soirée seul, après le départ de Terezi. Quelque part, j'en suis reconnaissant à l'univers parce qu'en à peine quatre jours, la moitié de mes souvenirs me sont revenus et que j'ai grandement besoin de faire le tri dans ma tête. D'après Jade, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très organisé dans ma propre vie, plutôt brouillon – et en fait, c'est bizarre de dire ça, mais ça se sent dans ma propre tête.  
Alors j'observe, je goûte avec plaisir chaque souvenir qui m'est revenu, en observant tous les objets qui sont restés avec moi depuis qu'on me les a ramenés – sauf Casey, Roxy ayant décrété qu'il valait mieux que je ne la récupère qu'une fois sorti de l'hôpital. Je ferme les yeux, savourant les rires, les farces, les soirées avec Dave – _et cet autre que je ne reconnais pas encore._ Je me souviens des bêtises, enfants, avec Jade, des discussions à s'en retourner le cerveau avec Rose, du réconfort de Kanaya quand ça n'allait pas.

Pourtant, jusqu'au bout des ongles, un sentiment demeure, cette impression que quelque chose n'est pas à sa place, en trop ou manquant, je ne parviens pas vraiment à le déterminer. Une zone d'ombre, au fin fond de mon cerveau, qui me terrifie, à chaque fois que je l'effleure de mon esprit.

**.oOo.**

Le lendemain, j'ai la surprise de voir débarquer Dave – ce dernier vient plus rarement que Rose ou Jade, ayant un job plutôt prenant au studio d'enregistrement. Je l'accueille avec plaisir, tandis qu'il entre – après un temps de pause ? – et referme la porte derrière lui, un sourire flottant sur sa pokerface, invisible mais décelable.

« Alors, Egbert, comment va le camembert qui te sert de mémoire ?  
\- Tu veux dire le gruyère ? C'est ce fromage-là qui a des trous.  
\- Peu importe. Et c'est l'emmental, en fait. »

Je souris, hausse les épaules.

« Ça va. Ça revient, petit à petit. C'est toujours un peu bizarre.  
\- Oh, très bien. Ben ça tombe bien, je t'ai ramené un autre petit bout, alors !  
\- Comm— »

Un bruit de klaxon venant d'en-dessous de mon lit me fait sursauter violemment, et lâcher dans le même temps un cri de terreur. Je porte une main à mon cœur battant follement. Qu'est-ce que… !  
Un « honk honk ! » étrange émerge du même endroit et je me penche lentement, dirigeant mon regard vers la source du son. Là, en dessous, j'aperçois un clown.

Non mais, vraiment ! Un clown. Un vrai de vrai.  
Enfin, pas tout à fait, mais presque. Il est habillé bizarrement, a des cheveux noirs en pétard et un air parfaitement _bizarre_ sur sa figure peinturlurée de blanc. Une de ses mains tient un klaxon, qu'il fait retentir une seconde fois, me faisant sursauter à nouveau.

« Heeey mon frère !  
\- Hey… euh… personne en dessous de mon lit… ? »

Il rit.  
Un rire un peu haleté, comme sorti de sa cadence, déphasé. C'est un son étrange, presque… effrayant. Le clown finit cependant par arrêter de se marrer bizarrement et s'extrait de dessous le lit. Woah, il est grand ! Presque une tête de plus que Dave, qui est déjà plus grand que moi. C'est… impressionnant ? Flippant ? Je ne suis pas sûr.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir, Johnbro, me lance-t-il en tendant sa main. Peu assuré, je la serre doucement.  
\- Euh… à moi aussi. Tu es… ?  
\- Gamzee, frère. Je suis là pour faire des miracles avec ta mémoire ! »

Et sans rien dire, il me tend son klaxon.  
Je hausse un sourcil.

« Tu… m'avais offert ce klaxon ?  
\- Miraculeux, bro, tu te souviens déjà ?  
\- Euh… non. J'étais… enfin je supposais que… »

Je finis par me taire, peu certain de conserver toute ma santé mentale si je me lance dans une trop longue conversation avec ce type. C'est qu'il… a l'air un peu… un peu stone, non ? Je jette un regard incertain à Dave, mais celui-ci ne fait que hocher la tête, m'enjoignant de continuer. Je reporte donc mon attention sur Gamzee.  
Ce dernier me tapote la tête d'une de ses énormes mains.

« Je te l'ai offert au premier Noël où on s'est rencontrés, frère. T'étais tout content d'enfin me voir – depuis le temps que Karbro te parlait de moi, il parait. Et il m'avait beaucoup parlé de toi aussi, héhé ! Du coup, je te l'ai offert. Comme ça, tu pouvais t'amuser et faire des farces à cet enculé miraculeux. Et tu en as fait des farces ! Tu me les as toutes racontées, après coup. Comme celle où tu l'as scotché sous la chaise de Karbro juste avant qu'il ne s'y assoie ! »

Et il part dans un autre de ses éclats de rire étouffés.  
En silence, j'essaie d'imaginer ce qu'il est en train de me raconter. Scotché sous la chaise… ? Mais, à moins que… oh. Ah, non, d'accord. J'avais dû certainement trouver quelque chose qui appuierait sur la pompe du klaxon au moment où la personne s'assiérait, afin que le son résonne à ce moment-là. Et pour peu qu'elle soit facilement surprise et sursaute, le son se répèterait, et…  
Je pouffe. Gamzee, à côté de moi, tapote mon épaule – enfin, vu la taille de ses mains, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il tente de me la démettre, mais bref. Il a l'air heureux. Un sourire de ma part, et le sien s'agrandit jusqu'à être _presque_ effrayant. J'essaie de lui répondre quelque chose, mais la douleur soudaine dans le côté de ma tête éteint ma voix au fond de ma gorge. Je ne parviens à exprimer qu'un halètement de douleur.

« Bro ? »

Je ne suis plus capable de faire attention à tout ce qui m'entoure, recroquevillé en boule sur mes oreillers. La douleur explose au creux de mon esprit, emplissant ce dernier d'une montagne de flashs. A chaque fois, j'y vois le sourire un peu stone de Gamzee, j'entends son rire déphasé. Il y a toujours cette silhouette floue, près de lui, que je ne parviens pas à distinguer, qui s'agite. Même ses mots sont incompréhensibles, mais je comprends qu'il crie. Toujours ce mur, qui ne mène nulle part, trop près, trop loin, là où je ne veux pas aller. Des dizaines de klaxons en tas, où je me jette avec plaisir pour faire le plus de bruit possible. D'autres cris inarticulés que je ne parviens pas à démêler.  
Et puis la voix de Dave fait surface dans mon cerveau – j'ai l'impression un instant qu'il s'agit d'un autre souvenir, jusqu'à ce que je distingue les mots.

« John ! Bon sang, John, ça va ?! »

Je ne peux que gémir.  
Non. Non, ça ne va pas. Comment ça pourrait aller.  
La douleur me fait haleter, je sens des larmes rouler sur mes joues, une main posée dans mon dos qui le frotte. Au loin, d'autres voix apparaissent. Une autre main sur mon épaule, une voix douce que j'ai l'impression de reconnaître – _Kanaya ?_ – et je me retrouve serré dans une étreinte terriblement tendre et maternelle.  
Le noir m'engloutit.

**.oOo.**

Quand je rouvre les yeux, il y a bien plus de personnes autour de moi qu'au moment où je les ai fermés. J'aperçois Gamzee et Dave sur ma droite, Kanaya qui serre ma main gauche, un garçon aux lunettes rouges et bleues derrière elle, et le médecin, penché sur moi, qui observe le fond de mes yeux. Je grogne quand il braque une lampe de poche en plein dans ceux-ci. Il finit par me sourire de façon encourageante.

« Eh bien, jeune homme ! Vous nous avez fait une belle peur, à vous évanouir comme ça ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
\- Un peu fatigué… Et mal à la tête, aussi.  
\- D'accord. De quoi vous souvenez-vous ? »

Je prends quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

« De… de tout ce dont je me souvenais avant. Et de Gamzee. Je me souviens de Gamzee. »

Ce dernier me fait signe en souriant, du fond de la pièce.  
Dave, à côté, semble plus… inquiet. Moins détendu.

« Bro.  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Ça… te fait très mal, quand tu te souviens ? »

J'hésite.

« Euh… oui. J'ai mal dans la tête pendant un moment, et puis ça se calme.  
\- Plus qu'avant ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Quand tu t'es souvenu de moi, tu n'avais pas l'air de souffrir autant. T'avais l'air d'avoir mal, mais ça paraissait… presque supportable. Là, j'ai cru que tu allais hurler, avant que Kanaya ne débarque avec Sol. »

Cette dernière serre doucement ma main, les yeux teintés d'une inquiétude sourde. Je tente de lui renvoyer un sourire aussi convaincant que possible – chose peu aisée. Le médecin finit par me rappeler à son tour à la réalité.

« John. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, quand les souvenirs reviennent ? Essayez de décrire ça aussi précisément que possible.  
\- Eh bien… »

Je prends quelques secondes pour réfléchir, rassembler les maigres souvenirs que j'ai – je ne tiens pas forcément à me rappeler ce genre de choses, à la base. Plutôt l'inverse. Les yeux fermés, je soupire doucement.

« Ça… ça commence par une douleur sur le côté de la tête. Après, c'est comme un tsunami qui me débaroule dessus. D'un coup, j'ai plein d'images, de souvenirs qui clignotent devant mes yeux à toute allure, et la douleur fait comme des vagues dans mon cerveau. Et puis ça finit par se calmer, et après, ça va mieux.  
\- Il y a un point culminant. »

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Kanaya. Ce n'était pas une question. Elle a les yeux fixés sur le médecin, qui hausse un sourcil à son tour.

« Pardon ?  
\- Il y a un point culminant, dans sa douleur. J'ai pu l'observer deux fois de suite. Il y a un moment où il a vraiment très mal, et puis la douleur semble refluer ensuite, ça se sent dans sa manière de se détendre. Je me trompe, John ?  
\- Euh… non. Non, il y a toujours un moment plus fort.  
\- C'est étrange, relève le docteur. S'il s'agissait de souvenirs qui ont un point commun, ce pourrait être logique, mais là, il s'agit à chaque fois de mémoire épisodique concernant une seule personne, comment…  
\- Ce n'est pas un souvenir de la personne. »

Tout le monde dans la pièce se fige, me regarde. Je déglutis un peu bruyamment.  
D'un regard, le médecin m'enjoint de continuer.

« Le souvenir qui fait le plus mal n'est jamais un souvenir qui concerne la personne. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais celui-là revient toujours. Je marche, de nuit, et j'ai froid. J'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas me réchauffer. Et puis, j'arrive devant un énorme mur. Je récupère à chaque fois un bout de ce souvenir… jusqu'ici je ne suis pas allé au-delà du mur, mais dans le souvenir, j'ai très peur, j'ai conscience que si je le franchis, ce sera trop tard pour faire demi-tour. »

Un long, long silence envahit la pièce.  
Plus personne ne semble oser bouger, jusqu'à ce que Gamzee souffle doucement « miraculeux… ». J'entends Dave le frapper sur le bras, mais personne ne dit rien. Finalement, c'est le garçon arrivé avec Kanaya qui prend la parole d'une voix tranquille.

« Peut-être que si tu te souviens d'autres personnes, tu parviendras à comprendre quel est ce souvenir, et à le retrouver en entier ? »

Je le fixe, incertain, puis jette un regard au médecin. Ce dernier prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir, avant de lancer d'un ton prudent :

« Je ne peux garantir ce moyen, ni ses résultats. Je ne vous conseille donc pas de le faire, mais je ne vous en empêcherai pas si vous le souhaitez, John. C'est votre décision. »

La main de Kanaya serre doucement la mienne.  
Je la dévisage pendant un long moment, puis observe tour à tour les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Visiblement, au vu de ce qu'on m'a expliqué, j'avais prévu d'oublier et je souhaitais que tout le monde revienne pour me permettre de me souvenir d'eux, pièce après pièce, petit à petit. Peut-être souhaitais-je retrouver ce souvenir également ? Ou bien…  
Je soupire en refermant les yeux, et serre à mon tour la main de Kanaya. Mon cœur bat un peu trop fort, mais je ne peux pas reculer maintenant. Il s'agit de ma vie – de mes souvenirs – et s'il faut en passer par là pour la retrouver entièrement… eh bien, je le ferai.

« D'accord. Sol, c'est ça ? Tu as amené quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un vague sourire – presque une grimace – tandis que ce dernier acquiesce et se rapproche de moi. Il contourne Kanaya – qui ne bouge pas, sa main toujours serrée autour de la mienne – et dépose sur mes jambes un livre. Un livre jaune vif, où il est marqué en gros « _La programmation pour les nuls »._ Kanaya lui a probablement expliqué la marche à suivre, parce que quelques secondes après, il évoque avec un sourire presque mesquin ma capacité déplorable à coder et sa volonté de m'aider.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour que je me retrouve serré pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans les bras de Kanaya, l'envie de hurler se disputant à mes larmes de douleur dans le creux de ma gorge.  
L'inconscience m'accueille comme une ancienne amie, fidèle et heureuse de me revoir.

**.oOo.**

Ce sont de petites tapes sur mes joues qui me sortent du néant, la voix du médecin m'encourageant à revenir « parmi les vivants ». Je grogne, mais ne fais qu'ouvrir les yeux, incertain de ma capacité à me relever. Je me sens faible comme après un marathon de quatre cent kilomètres. Je sens la main de Kanaya caresser le côté de ma tête avec douceur.

« John…  
\- Ça… ça va, Kan. Enfin non, j'ai mal à la tête mais… je suis vivant. »

Un rire rauque s'échappe de ma gorge, et je sens un vague coup de poing qui ressemble plus à une caresse effleurer mon épaule. Dave me lance un regard indéchiffrable au-delà de ses lunettes, mais je me doute bien que sa _pokerface_ ne tient plus qu'à ces dernières.

« Arrête de nous faire peur comme ça, crétin.  
\- John, intervient le médecin avant que je ne puisse répondre. Comment ça va, précisément ? »

Je prends quelques secondes pour réfléchir – et accepte avec reconnaissance un verre d'eau tendu par Sollux. Une fois ma gorge un peu moins sèche, je parviens à me relever et m'affale sur les coussins, dans mon dos.

« Mal à la tête… plus qu'avant. Et je me sens encore plus fatigué. Mais je me souviens de toi, Soll – ça fait plaisir de te revoir.  
\- Pareil, JN.  
\- Quoi d'autre ? me presse doucement le médecin.  
\- Euh… je sens qu'il y a encore des choses dont je ne me souviens pas. Et… j'ai… j'ai revu le mur. »

Il me faut une seconde – le temps que le frisson qui court sur mon échine se calme.

« J'ai vu une échelle. Dans le souvenir, je sais que je dois monter à l'échelle, mais… je ne veux pas. Je sais que tout se terminera au moment où je serai arrivé en haut, et que là, je ne pourrai plus faire demi-tour. Je crois que visiblement, j'étais venu dans l'idée d'aller en haut de cette échelle, en sachant très bien qu'après, je perdrais la mémoire… j'avais _prévu_ de la perdre, pour ne pas me souvenir de ça. »

Un second frisson m'envahit, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me rouler en boule.  
J'ai peur.  
Je ne veux pas me souvenir – cette idée me fait trembler de terreur. Tout, sauf ça. Plus jamais ça.  
Tout autour de moi, dans la pièce, plus personne ne dit rien. Finalement, le médecin secoue la tête doucement. Quand il reprend la parole, je comprends à sa voix qu'il se force à rester le plus impassible, le plus professionnel possible.

« C'est un cas rare des amnésies avec la mémoire épisodique. Quand un souvenir traumatisant a été effacé par l'esprit en même temps que tout le reste, retrouver des bouts de sa mémoire peut parfois conduire à retrouver également la source du traumatisme. Il… il est fort probable que si vous tentez de vous souvenir encore une fois de quelqu'un, le souvenir revienne dans sa totalité. »

La tirade tombe comme une sentence de mort.  
Je sens tout le monde se tendre, autour de moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais ils semblent prendre la nouvelle encore plus mal que moi – comme s'ils savaient quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qui… ?

« Karkat… »

La voix de Kanaya n'est qu'un murmure – un soupir horrifié. Sur son visage s'est peinte une peine, une tristesse incommensurable. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va se mettre à pleurer dans l'instant. Pourtant, ce n'est pas elle qui bouge la première.  
Presque trop vite pour que je puisse vraiment comprendre ce qu'il fait, Sollux attrape le livre abandonné sur un coin de mon lit. Il le projette de toutes ses forces contre une des fenêtres puis part en courant de la chambre, la porte résonnant quand elle rencontre violemment le mur, l'écho de ses pas s'éloignant dans le couloir d'hôpital. Il ne faut que deux secondes pour que Gamzee bouge à son tour, partant à la poursuite du fugitif.

**.oOo.**

Après tout ça, les autres sont restés avec moi un moment, jusqu'à ce que les infirmières les mettent dehors, lorsque l'heure des visites s'est terminée. J'ai passé la nuit à me retourner dans mon lit, incertain de ce que je devais ressentir – soulagé d'un côté à l'idée que la torture des souvenirs refaisant surface s'était terminée, incertain à l'idée que je n'aie peut-être pas tout récupéré. J'ai fini par enfermer comme dans une boite de Pandore ce souvenir qui me fait frissonner de peur, afin de m'assurer de ne plus y penser.

Au réveil, ça allait mieux.  
Il est à peine neuf heures – l'heure de début des visites – quand j'entends un bruit sourd, derrière ma porte, et des voix qui se disputent.

 _« Non, Karkat ! Tu ne peux pas le voir !_  
_\- Comment ça, je peux pas ?!  
_ _\- Le médecin a dit que s'il te voyait, il risquait de se souvenir de… enfin tu sais bien ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, puisque tu y es allé ! »_

Je fronce les sourcils.  
De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent… ?

 _« Monsieur Vantas, je présume ?_ attendez, c'est la voix de mon médecin, ça. _Ecoutez, je comprends que la nouvelle soit choquante, mais…  
__\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! J'ai fait trois fois le tour de ce putain de pays pour le trouver, vous allez pas m'empêcher de le voir maintenant ! Dégagez ! »_

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre dans un fracas tonitruant, cognant contre le mur. Je sursaute, me redresse sur mon lit, dévisage la personne qui vient d'entrer. C'est un garçon qui doit avoir mon âge. Il a de grands yeux d'un gris profond, des cheveux en bataille noirs et d'immenses poches sous les yeux – il n'a pas dû beaucoup dormir ces derniers temps. Je fronce les sourcils – véritable miroir de l'expression qui est déjà affichée sur son visage.

« John… ?  
\- Qui… »

Mes yeux se posent sur un objet qu'il tient fermement contre sa poitrine – une sorte de projecteur. Un projecteur qui permet de voir des étoiles, me souffle mon inconscient. Je serre les dents en sentant une douleur familière – _trop familière_ – pointer sous mon crâne. Ma main agrippe une partie de mes cheveux.  
Pourtant, je ne me roule pas en boule, je me force à respirer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon instinct me dit que cette personne en face de moi est bien plus importante que toute la douleur du monde. Que ces yeux écarquillés d'horreur sont trop importants pour que je ne m'y intéresse pas _maintenant._

« Est-ce que… je halète. Est-ce qu'on se connait ? J'ai… j'ai l'impression que je t'ai déjà vu… quelque part. »

Les yeux s'écarquillent encore plus. Se remplissent de larmes.  
Le garçon se met à pleurer devant moi sans que je ne puisse rien faire, stoïque, atrocement silencieux, les bras toujours serrés sur le projecteur contre sa poitrine. Pendant un moment terriblement long, il ne dit rien, ne desserre pas les lèvres, sa mâchoire contractée. Je sens ses yeux qui fouillent les miens, comme à la recherche de quelque chose – _quelque chose qu'il ne trouve pas._ Alors, très lentement, il ouvre la bouche et articule une poignée de mots, la voix cassée par la douleur.

« Non. Non, on ne se connait pas. »

J'ouvre la bouche, tente de dire quelque chose – _n'importe quoi –_ mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

« Adieu. »

Avant que je n'aie pu réagir, il a tourné les talons, quitté la pièce.  
Jamais je n'avais vu une telle souffrance dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée. Je vous jure que je suis atrocement désolée. Et si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai pleuré comme une gamine en écrivant ce thème. Donc vous n'êtes pas les seuls à souffrir.  
> Je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain thème - Exclusion. (Et oui, il ne sera pas bien plus joyeux que celui-là.)


	12. Exclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 12 : Exclusion  
> « Différence. Exclusion. Haine. Rejet. » Il a craché les mots sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire, et ta poitrine se serre douloureusement. Parce que tu sais quel mot vient après.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ~ J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous ne vous êtes pas jetés par la fenêtre depuis la semaine dernière (non parce qu'on est d'accord que y avait de quoi. Hum). Me re-voilà avec le thème 12, et je vous préviens, ce n'est pas aussi TERRIBLE que le 11, mais il est pas super joyeux non plus. Promis après ça j'arrête de faire souffrir mes bébés. Ou pas. Héhé. Bonne lecture !

 

Autour de toi, le décor du film Con Air disparaît, tandis que tu essuies tes yeux larmoyants. Tu as beau avoir compris il y a déjà un moment que ce film est au final un affront à la magnifique carrière de Nicolas Cage, ton héros, te retrouver là t'a quand même chamboulé les tripes.  
Lorsque tu sens à nouveau la tangibilité du sol sous tes pieds, il te faut quelques secondes pour reprendre véritablement contact avec la réalité – comme à chaque fois. Tu n'as ce pouvoir que depuis cinq minutes, mais tu as déjà voyagé dans d'innombrables endroits. Les premiers moments du jeu, un immense volcan en éruption, la planète des trolls où une sorte de Kanaya plus vieille t'a flanqué une trouille bleue…

…  
En parlant de la planète des trolls, cet endroit lui ressemble pas mal, à vrai dire. Bon, tu ne peux pas en être totalement sûr, puisque tu es actuellement entouré d'arbres bizarres – tu dois certainement te trouver en forêt. Mais le ciel nocturne, constellé d'étoiles et hésitant entre le bleu nuit et une étrange teinte de violet, te rappelle celui que tu as pu voir au moment où tu as croisé cette troll – ou bien lorsque tu as vu Vriska blessée.  
Observant les alentours, tu te décides à marcher un peu au hasard, dépassant plusieurs arbres – on y voit vraiment rien, ici ! Comment ils font les trolls, exactement ? _Ah, oui. Vision nocturne._ Après trois ou quatre racines traîtres, ton cerveau de génie décide qu'il est peut-être plus prudent de flotter grâce à la brise, ce que tu t'empresses de faire. Que ferais-tu sans ton cerveau de génie, hmm ?

Tu répondras à cette question plus tard.  
La clairière dans laquelle tu viens de déboucher réclame sur le coup toute ton attention – spécialement cette étrange forme que tu aperçois, tout au bout, à l'opposé de là où tu te trouves. Tu n'en es pas certain, mais ça t'a l'air… humain. Enfin. Trollien ?  
Enfin, vivant quoi. Et potentiellement capable de parler.  
Un grognement sourd te pousse à formuler quelques doutes quant à ta dernière pensée. Décidant que le sol devrait être un peu moins déloyal par ici, tu laisses la brise s'évanouir autour de toi et te déposer sur la terre.

Inondée de liquide.  
Alors que tu réprimes une exclamation dégoûtée – c'est pas tout ça mais tes super chaussures jaunes sont _très compliquées_ à nettoyer – tes yeux réussissent à capter la couleur du liquide qui gorge l'herbe. Ce n'est pas de l'eau ou de la boue, comme tu l'as d'abord supposé.  
C'est du _sang_. Du sang rouge vif, le même que celui qui coule dans tes veines. Du sang qui, il ne faut pas être un génie pour le deviner, provient de cette silhouette à quelques pas de toi. Tu reconnais la peau grise caractéristique des trolls – donc, tu es bien sur leur planète – et un autre détail qui fait rater un battement à ton cœur. Ou plusieurs. Une bonne dizaine. En fait, tu as tout simplement l'impression qu'il s'est arrêté en même temps qu'une sueur glacée te coule entre les omoplates.

Parce que tu _connais_ ces petites cornes rondes, qui ressemblent à des bonbons. Tu ne les as jamais vues en vrai, mais tu te souviens les avoir aperçues tandis qu'un seau était lancé à travers une fenêtre temporelle ouverte par ta sœur.  
Tu t'approches de la silhouette, les genoux tremblants, jusqu'à te pencher au-dessus d'elle.  
Et alors, ton cœur s'arrête pour de bon.

« Karkat… »

La silhouette grince, grimace, grogne – tu ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il essaie de faire, jusqu'à ce que tu voies ses membres trembler. Il essaie de _fuir._ De ramper le plus loin possible de cette voix qui vient de prononcer son nom.  
Tu tombes à genoux près de lui, poses la main sur son épaule. Tentes de poser la main sur son épaule. Il sursaute – à peine – et feule de douleur comme un animal sauvage. Il amorce une phrase en crachant et en toussant, le regard se retournant lentement.

« Venus achever la proie, bande de conn… »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'ils rencontrent les tiens.  
Tu ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire, quoi penser. Alors tu restes juste là, un bras tendu pour toucher son épaule, le cœur serré et le regard transpercé par deux orbes gris. Finalement, il souffle dans une quinte de toux :

« Q-qui… ? »

Sa lèvre est fendue, une ombre commence à apparaître sur le côté de son visage. Mais ce dernier est encore très, très épargné, contrairement à tout le reste. Tu n'oses pas le toucher, de peur de le faire souffrir, de peur de réveiller toutes les blessures qui constellent le corps de ton ami. Coups, bleus, déchirures… et cette hideuse blessure sur son abdomen doit être la responsable de tout le sang qui vous entoure.  
Tu aimerais crier, pleurer, le prendre dans tes bras – faire quelque chose, ne pas rester planté là. Tu ne peux que coincer ton souffle dans ta gorge, articuler d'une voix étranglée :

« Karkat… c'est moi, John.  
\- Qui ça enc-c… enculé ? Et pourquoi ta peau est… si… si bizarre ? »

Il fronce les sourcils. Toi aussi.  
Il ne te reconnaît pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne te reconnaît pas… ? Tu sais qu'il ne t'a jamais vu en vrai, mais tu étais pourtant certain qu'il était capable de te voir au travers de son ordinateur lorsque tous les trolls vous surveillaient, à l'époque. Il y a un truc qui cloche dans tout ça, quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas, et qui titille l'arrière de ton esprit.  
Tu t'arrêtes bien vite de chercher ce que c'est quand il crache une toux sanglante. Quelque chose se serre, à l'intérieur de ta poitrine.

« Qui… qui t'a fait ça ? »

Il ricane durement et fait un vague signe de la main, répondant après quelques instants qu'il n'en sait rien, et qu'ils étaient de toute façon un peu trop nombreux pour qu'il ait vraiment le temps de tous les reconnaître un par un. Il finit même par marmonner que tout ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance.  
De ton côté, tu en es encore à t'étrangler devant ce spectacle incompréhensible. Ok, Karkat n'est pas la personne la plus agréable à écouter de la planète, mais c'est le troll avec le plus grand cœur que tu connaisses – il s'inquiète pour tout le monde, tout le temps, ne laissant jamais ses amis seuls quand ça ne va pas. C'est ton _ami-chef_ , et tu irais bien mettre un coup de pied dans les valseuses de quiconque pourrait vouloir lui faire du mal.  
Alors pourquoi, _pourquoi…_

« Pourquoi…  
\- Crétin, ricane-t-il en toussant encore un peu. T'as vu la couleur de mon sang, n'est-ce pas ? »

Difficile de ne pas la voir – elle est partout autour de toi, sur le sol, ses vêtements, les tiens. Même sur tes mains. Un sang rouge, presque couleur des cerises bien mûres de l'arbre de ton jardin. Un sang qui coule aussi dans tes veines. Un sang qui, si tu te souviens bien, n'existe pas au sein des trolls.

« Mais…  
\- Différence. Exclusion. Haine. Rejet. »

Il a craché les mots sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire, et ta poitrine se serre douloureusement. Tu sais quel est le dernier mot qui conclut cette chaîne – _solitude._ Mais Karkat n'est pas seul. Karkat a Kanaya, Sollux, Vriska, Gamzee… et tous les autres. Et même s'ils ne sont pas là, il t'a… _il t'a toi.  
_ Ta main frôle doucement sa joue, la caressant du bout des doigts. Il te fixe, les pupilles écarquillées, ses crocs encore visibles derrière ses lèvres à peine retroussées. Tu déglutis.

« Mais tu n'es pas seul…  
\- Tu trouves ? C'est vrai – _il tousse –_ excuse-moi, je te présente connard invisible numéro un, et connard invisible numéro deux. Oh et tu trouveras l'enculé qui ne se voit pas derrière le troisième arbre, à droite. »

Ça a le mérite de t'arracher un gloussement – ok, une sorte de couinement amusé. Karkat reste lui-même, peu importe la situation dans laquelle vous pouvez bien vous trouver. Même si elle est aussi alarmante que celle-ci – _mais, souffle l'arrière de ton esprit, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien y faire, de toute façon ?_

« Je… je veux dire, il n'y a personne que je puisse appeler pour qu'ils viennent t'aider ?  
\- Et qui voudrait donc d'un putain de mutant comme moi ?  
\- Mais… Et Kanaya ? Sollux ? Gamzee ?! »

Il t'observe un instant sans rien dire, un sourcil levé. Tu comprends après quelques secondes qu'il essaie de voir si tu es sérieux ou si tu te moques simplement de lui. Finalement, il croasse doucement :

« Je connaissais un Gamzee… il est mort il y a des années. Aucune idée de qui sont les autres. »

Et là, tu comprends enfin.  
La lumière se fait dans ton cerveau comme un déclic, et ton souffle se bloque. Tu as _zappé_ , oui, mais contrairement aux autres fois, tu n'as pas dû le faire dans le passé de votre session mais sur une des lignes temporelles alternatives – les lignes condamnées. Une ligne où Karkat serait…  
Non. Non, non, non, non, certainement pas ! Tu refuses. Ton cerveau s'emballe en même temps que ton cœur tandis que tu jettes des regards autour de toi, affolé.

« Il… il y a pas un endroit où je pourrais t'amener, te soigner, te…  
\- Hé. »

Tu baisses les yeux, et te retrouves à nouveau prisonnier de son regard gris. Ta main est toujours sur sa joue, mais il n'a pas fait le moindre geste pour l'enlever de là – oh combien ça doit être bizarre pour lui, quand t'y réfléchis cinq secondes.  
Il finit par soupirer.

« Te casse pas la tête. T'y peux rien, c'est trop tard.  
\- N-non ! Je vais pas te laisser comme ça, tu…  
\- J'ai un énorme trou dans le bide, espèce de pauvre débile dégénéré. Comment veux-tu que je m'en sorte ?! Même Troll Copperfield serait pas capable de s'en sortir avec un truc comme ça. Enfin je dis ça mais tu sais certainement pas qui est notre David Copperfield, champion hors catégorie des tours de magie et de dispar—  
\- Hé… »

Cette fois-ci, c'est à ton tour de le couper, un pauvre sourire de crétin – _tu es sûr que c'est comme ça qu'il l'appellerait_ – sur les lèvres. Il se tait, sourcils froncés, attendant que tu termines la phrase que tu as commencée.

« On… on a aussi un Copperfield, chez moi. Un magicien. Très doué, d'ailleurs. Moi aussi je fais de la magie… enfin, j'en faisais. Enfin non du coup j'en fais encore maintenant mais ce n'est pas la même chose parce que je ne pense pas que la défini—  
\- Je comprends que dalle à ta putain de diarrhée verbale, enculé. »

Tu ris – un rire sec, chaud mais étranglé dans un coin de ta gorge trop serrée. Ta main caresse encore une fois sa joue – tu ne pensais pas, en y réfléchissant, qu'il aurait la peau si douce.

« Ça va aller. Tu vas t'en sortir. »

Il répond par une sorte de grognement étouffé – il n'est pas dupe, pas plus que toi, et tu le sais. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'avoir envie de le réconforter, de lui offrir quelques instants l'espoir que ça va pouvoir s'arranger, que toute sa vie n'est pas aussi pourrie qu'il pourrait le penser. Il finit par soupirer.

« Je m'en fous, en fait, de crever. De toute façon… à quoi ça servirait que je vive, vu que tout le monde connaît la couleur de mon sang. Je me ferais bousiller la gueule en moins de dix secondes. Je n'ai juste… »

Il déglutit. Tu l'imites.  
Vos regards se croisent.

« Juste… pas envie d'être seul. »

 _J'ai peur,_ te disent ses yeux.  
_Je suis là,_ répondent les tiens.

Sans un mot, sans le lâcher du regard, tu te rapproches le plus possible. Il ne se débat pas – mais tu le sens se raidir – quand tu attrapes une de ses épaules de ta main gauche pour glisser ton bras droit dans son dos. Il te faut un bon moment pour parvenir à le déplacer comme tu le souhaites, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit appuyé contre ta poitrine, presque assis, le dos contre un de tes genoux, la tête dans le creux de ton cou.  
Pendant un très, très long moment, aucun de vous deux ne parle. Il respire faiblement, tousse parfois quand il a l'audace de prendre une inspiration trop profonde. Tu frottes doucement son dos à chaque fois comme tu le peux, le cœur toujours un peu plus serré – à croire qu'il cherche à exploser.  
Finalement, sa voix rauque s'élève à nouveau.

« Hé… crétin.  
\- Hmm ?  
\- R—raconte-moi. »

Tu fronces les sourcils, baisses un peu les yeux vers son visage à moitié caché contre ta peau.

« Te raconter quoi ?  
\- Tu me connais, non ? Alors raconte-moi. A quoi ça ressemble, d'où tu viens ? »

Tu l'observes quelques secondes, hésitant, la respiration hachée et les souvenirs désordonnés. Mais à bien y réfléchir, tu ne peux pas lui refuser ça – _qu'est-ce que tu pourrais lui refuser, de toute façon ?_  
Alors, avec une profonde inspiration, tu souris et tu essaies de raconter aussi bien que tu le peux tout ce qui t'est arrivé – qui vous est arrivé, à toi et à tout le monde, depuis que vous avez tous décidé de lancer sur vos ordinateurs le jeu de Sburb. Tu lui parles du trollage – _il ricane à cette évocation_ – des débuts, de ta mort, de ton ascension au Tiers Divin, de votre redémarrage de la session. Tu lui parles des trois ans de voyage, de ta presque décision de le rejoindre sur l'astéroïde avec Rose et Dave, et de ce rêve que tu as fait, qui t'a conduit à posséder le pouvoir qui te permet de _zapper_ entre les époques – et visiblement, les lignes temporelles, aussi.  
Pendant très, très longtemps, il reste silencieux. Puis, il commente d'une voix qui commence à faiblir :

« Mon… mon autre moi doit être plutôt content de te compter parmi ses amis.  
\- Haha, tu rigoles. Je sais pas. Il passait son temps à hurler dans tous les sens et sur tout le monde, surtout moi, en me traitant de crétin décérébré, oui.  
\- … C'est lui, le crétin. »

La remarque a été faite du bout des lèvres, tu l'entends bien – et ça te fait encore plus sourire.

« Si tu le dis. Qui suis-je pour te contredire sur l'avis que tu portes sur toi-même ?  
\- Oh, ta gueule. »

Tu ris – tu as plutôt l'impression de caqueter bizarrement. Ton estomac fait des nœuds depuis tout à l'heure. Karkat n'a rien dit pendant que tu lui racontais la moitié de ta vie, mais tu sens bien, contre ta poitrine, son souffle se faire de plus en plus hésitant, de plus en plus haletant.

Il te coupe dans tes réflexions en reprenant à voix basse :

« Il a bien de la chance de te connaître. Il a intérêt… d'en profiter. »

Tu souris, traces des cercles dans son dos du plat de ta main.

« J'essaierai de lui transmettre le message, promis. »

Pendant un long, très long moment, vous ne dites plus rien, ni lui, ni toi.  
Tu as posé le menton sur le haut de sa tête, en prenant soin d'éviter ses cornes. Il est toujours adossé contre ton genou, une de tes mains en travers de sa poitrine pour le tenir. L'autre a cessé de frotter son dos pour venir maintenir sa tête contre ta gorge. Tu sens qu'il a attrapé une pleine poignée de ton _super pyjama yo,_ comme dirait Dave, entre ses doigts sanglants. Ton cœur bat fort dans ta poitrine, et tu es persuadé qu'il n'a aucun mal à l'entendre, de là où il est.  
Mais aucun de vous deux ne fait le moindre commentaire.

Tu as l'impression de rester là, à le serrer dans tes bras, pendant des siècles.  
Et ça ne te dérange pas le moins du monde. Tu profites sans un mot de sa chaleur, de la douceur de ses cheveux sous tes doigts – de son calme. Jamais le « vrai » Karkat – _ton Karkat –_ ne serait resté si longtemps sans se mettre à, au choix, hurler, gesticuler ou t'insulter.  
Voire les trois.  
À la fois.

Alors tu goûtes, les yeux fermés, ce calme qui s'offre à toi, tandis que tu caresses sa tête avec tendresse. C'est étrange de le sentir si tranquille contre toi – si tu ne sentais pas sa respiration laborieuse à chacun des mouvements de son torse contre ton bras, tu paniquerais. Même sans ça, tu sais qu'une partie de ton foutu cœur panique bel et bien à l'idée qu'il respire de plus en plus difficilement.  
Tu es perdu dans d'intenses pensées qui font fourmiller ton crâne sur le Karkat de ton univers et ce qu'il peut bien être en train de faire quand une quinte de toux violente t'interrompt. Cette dernière dure – dure, dure, dure. Dure à n'en plus finir, à ne plus vouloir s'arrêter, hachant un peu plus le souffle de ton ami tandis qu'il essaie de s'en défaire.  
Quand il y parvient, tu aperçois une tache rouge vif sur son poing, et ton cœur rate un battement. Tu es à deux doigts de paniquer, indécis quant à la nécessité ou non que tu te mettes à parler, quand il te coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

Sa main vient serrer celle que tu as posée sur ses côtes – et dans un murmure, tu entends sa voix trembler de larmes contenues.

« Je… je veux pas mourir. »

Il respire – tousse – hoquette.

« J'ai peur ! »

Et fond en larmes.  
Tu n'hésites même pas une seconde avant de resserrer encore plus ton étreinte sur lui, cachant son visage dans la courbe de ton cou, ton poing serré sur une poignée de ses cheveux. Tes propres yeux sont fermés, crispés derrière tes lunettes pour ne pas laisser s'échapper tes larmes.  
Peine perdue. Tu les sens couler sur tes joues, brûlantes, avant de tomber en pluie sur le haut de son crâne. Ta voix est rauque et douloureuse quand tu tentes de le rassurer.

« Je suis là. Je… je ne partirai pas. Je suis là. Je suis là… »

Tout ça n'a pas de sens – ce que tu racontes, ce que vous vivez tous, ce par quoi il est passé. Ça n'a pas de sens mais c'est réel – _si réel que tu voudrais en hurler._ Karkat ne mérite pas de mourir. Il est celui qui mérite le plus de vivre, d'être heureux – de _sourire._  
Mais le pire n'est pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Le pire, c'est qu'il pense que ce n'est que justice. Karkat est trop bon, trop innocent pour ce monde – un monde trop cruel pour lui. Et il ne parvient pas à voir, à cause de ça, que tout ce qu'il vit n'est qu'une injustice.

Tu le serres presque à l'en étouffer au creux de tes bras – ignorant sans état d'âme les hoquets qui secouent ta poitrine. Tu t'en fous de pleurer devant lui, ça n'a pas d'importance. Pourquoi ça en aurait, de toute façon. Tu sais que quoi qu'il se passe, jamais Karkat ne fera le moindre commentaire sur ça.  
Tu ne sais pas – tu ne sais plus – combien de temps tu pleures ainsi ton ami. Tu t'arrêtes, les joues inondées et les yeux gonflés, quand tu sens une main passer dans tes cheveux. Dans un hoquet, tu relèves la tête pour observer Karkat.

Ce dernier a un regard étonné – presque incrédule – sur le visage, les yeux écarquillés de questions. Mais il n'en formule aucune. A la place, il laisse retomber sa main et, doucement, très doucement,  
il  
sourit.  
Et ton cœur s'arrête, en même temps que son souffle.

**.oOo.**

Pendant longtemps, très longtemps – bien plus de temps que tu ne serais capable d'en mesurer – tu es resté près de lui, à bercer son corps désormais déserté de toute vie. Tu ne parvenais pas à le lâcher, à accepter que tout était vraiment fini – qu'il n'était plus là.  
Il t'a fallu une immense dose de volonté pour parvenir, enfin, à te relever. Tu as mis alors à profit les heures suivantes pour réussir à creuser, dans le sol de la clairière, un trou suffisamment grand pour l'y enterrer.  
Même si cela te brisait le cœur, Karkat avait droit à une sépulture – et tu savais que personne, ici, ne lui en offrirait une décente.

Tu n'as jamais su comment on enterrait quelqu'un – mais tu as fait de ton mieux. Tu espères que cela suffira, tu te rassures en te disant que quelque part, même si tout le monde ignore qui repose sous la terre que tu as replacée au-dessus de lui, toi, tu t'en souviendras.  
Toi, jamais tu n'oublieras ce troll au sang aussi rouge que le tien, qui ne demandait qu'à être reconnu pour ce qu'il était, à être un peu aimé malgré ce qui le fait.

En prenant une grande inspiration, tu essuies ton visage avec ta manche.  
Il est désormais temps pour toi de _zapper_ à nouveau. Il faut que tu retournes dans ta propre ligne temporelle, dans ton propre monde. Auprès de ton propre Karkat.

Mais quelque part, là, tout au fond de toi, tu sais qu'un espoir s'est niché près de ton cœur. L'espoir que les bulles de rêves marchent pour toutes les lignes temporelles, même celle-là. L'espoir que quelque part dans l'une d'elles, un Karkat a ouvert les yeux sur un monde meilleur, un peu moins cruel, un peu plus digne de celui qu'il est.  
L'espoir qu'un jour, tu parviendras peut-être à le recroiser.

_Tu fermes les yeux, tu te concentres – et alors la clairière retrouve son calme, sa solitude et son silence, désormais dernière demeure de celui que tu n'aurais jamais voulu quitter, de celui que tu vas bientôt retrouver._

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite pensée pour ma bêta, outrée par la mort de Gamzee. Je t'aime, ma Momo (L).  
> J'espère que vous ne déprimerez pas trop - et je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le thème "Malchance". A tout bientôt !


	13. Malchance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 13 : Malchance.  
> Un rhume, une peau de banane et visiblement, pas mal de malchance. De quoi faire un sacré cocktail. Hein, John ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'AI FINI MON STAAAAAAGE ! (Je vous assure que oui, ça méritait que je le hurle. Pluplume est happy.) Et du coup c'est avec bonheur que je vous poste ce thème 13 ce matin ! Avec un thème qui colle bien avec son numéro, n'est-ce pas ? ;D Allez, je vous souhaite d'avance une bonne lecture ! Et promis, pas de morts dans celui-là \o\
> 
> Oh ! Et... Ma bêta m'a dit qu'il fallait que je fasse une note de plus sur l'univers, et comme elle est merveilleuse, je l'écoute, donc : cet univers est le fruit d'un mélange entre un univers magique et le nôtre. Les créatures magiques vivent en harmonie avec les humains, et on trouve donc des choses du genre, des fées qui tiennent des coffee shop, des sorcières qui bossent à Apple et lancent des sorts sur les portables, des êtres des vents comme météorologues... vous voyez le tableau ? ;) Je me suis beaucoup amusée avec cet univers pour ma part ! Bonne découverte ! :3

Ce matin-là, John se réveilla dans les courants d'air.  
Littéralement.

Pour être plus précis, il se réveilla en éternuant avec force et fracas. Ses pouvoirs de sylphe firent le reste, se chargeant de créer un mini-cyclone au centre de sa chambre, envoyant valdinguer ses affaires aux quatre coins de la pièce.  
À moitié réveillé, il tenta vainement de se faire un semblant de petit-déjeuner. Trois éternuements, autant de courants d'air correspondants et deux catastrophes évitées plus tard, il abandonna son idée et décida de quitter les lieux pour ne pas risquer de les dévaster par une tornade. Il hésita à rendre visite à Rose, qui travaillait en tant que voyante au journal de la ville, au rayon horoscope et prédictions. Mais à la réflexion, après sa dernière farce en date, elle avait paru pas mal énervée, hier.

… Et il ne faisait pas bon d'être près d'une Rose énervée.  
Du tout.  
Il ferait bien de faire attention ces prochains jours, d'ailleurs, car il n'était pas impossible qu'elle cherche à se venger d'une façon bien vicieuse, la connaissant.  
Il s'engagea donc d'un pas leste et aérien dans la rue, bien décidé à ne pas laisser un malheureux rhume lui gâcher cette superbe journée de printemps.  
Et mit le pied sur une peau de banane.

Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le sylphe se sentit glisser, partir en arrière et s'effondrer à même le sol dans une cascade digne des meilleurs Tex Avery. Même en se relevant presque aussitôt, le dos et l'arrière-train plutôt douloureux, il ne put qu'essyuer le rire moqueur de deux passants qui marchaient sur le trottoir d'en face. Il se contenta donc de repartir droit devant lui sans réfléchir à sa destination, juste désireux de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de là.  
Au détour d'une rue, il décida néanmoins qu'un coup d'œil à son portable pourrait potentiellement l'aider à trouver des idées de ce qu'il pourrait faire de son temps.

Et son Iphone lui donna une réponse, en effet. Mais pas celle qu'il espérait.  
L'écran tactile de l'appareil était traversé par un impact et trois longues fissures. Evidemment, il était dans sa poche arrière quand il était tombé – et il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié de se prendre une paire de fesses, fût-elle aussi délicate et bien moulée que celle de John, sur le coin de la vitre. John soupira. Bon – au moins savait-il maintenant quel serait son prochain arrêt : Apple, dieu des téléphones portables tactiles et intelligents….

**.oOo.**

« Je regrette, Monsieur, mais… avec de tels dégâts et vu l'ancienneté de votre modèle, cela vous coûtera certainement moins cher de racheter un téléphone plutôt que de faire réparer votre écran, je vous assure. »

… et du capitalisme forcé. Aussi. Soyons honnêtes.  
John soupira dramatiquement. Il n'était peut-être pas pauvre – son magasin de farces et attrapes, hérité de son père, fonctionnait plutôt bien pour être honnête – mais il se serait volontiers passé de ce genre de surprise. La journée commençait vraiment mal.  
La demoiselle fit un sourire un peu désolé à son client. Quand il finit par lui demander ce qu'ils avaient comme modèles, elle se chargea avec plaisir de lui faire faire le tour d'honneur. Il fallut au final presque une heure à John pour se décider pour un modèle pas trop grand et pratique, redonner son abonnement et faire transférer son numéro et ses données.

« Et voilà ! s'exclama la vendeuse, triomphante. Vous aimeriez qu'on vous rajoute un sort de localisation, dessus ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- C'est une de nos nouveautés. Vous connaissez ce problème d'oublier votre téléphone portable un peu partout, et de devoir le chercher ? »

John grimaça.  
Il était tellement tête en l'air que si cette dernière n'avait pas été attachée à son cou, elle aurait certainement pu faire de très belles balades parmi les sommets des montagnes environnantes. Évidemment qu'il connaissait bien le problème.  
Il acquiesça. La vendeuse fit un sourire conspirateur.

« Je suis exactement pareille. Et croyez-moi, ce sort vous change la vie ! Dès que vous vous éloignez et sortez d'un périmètre assez précis autour de votre portable, ou que vous pensez très fort à ce dernier, le sort se déclenche, et le portable apparaît automatiquement dans une de vos poches – ou dans votre main, si vous n'avez pas de poches sur vous à ce moment-là. Pratique, non ? »

Une ou deux hésitations, des sourires confiants et une capitulation plus tard, John repartait du magasin, un nouveau téléphone en commande et le porte-monnaie _sensiblement_ plus léger. Deux éternuements successifs le convainquirent que passer éventuellement chez un herboriste serait une bonne idée. Il s'y dirigea donc d'un pas guilleret – mais prudent. Une peau de banane était toujours susceptible de surgir inopinément sur son chemin.  
Il fut accueilli par une bien mauvaise surprise : douze clients attendaient dans l'herboristerie, en une queue plus ou moins artistique, promettant en silence un temps d'attente odieusement long. John soupira, mais se résolut à prendre place dans la file, peu désireux de repartir sans un remède pour ses éternuements à répétition.

**.oOo.**

« Comment ça, vous n'en avez plus ?!  
\- Désolé, bro. Le frère qui était juste avant toi a acheté la dernière décoction. Mais nous en aurons de nouveau demain ! »

Le sylphe en resta comme deux ronds de flanc. Il hésita un instant à laisser le souffle grondant en lui éclater et à provoquer un cyclone au milieu de la pièce – mais le sourire désolé de cette espèce de clown peinturluré le convainquit finalement de ne pas le faire. Ce n'était pas sa faute, après tout, il n'avait simplement pas de chance.  
Poussant un soupir, il refusa poliment la proposition de l'herboriste d'en garder une de côté pour lui et tourna les talons pour quitter la boutique. Une respiration de l'air frais dehors le convainquit d'essayer de sourire et de ne pas trop se formaliser de tout ça. Ce n'était qu'un petit rhume, ça irait mieux après une balade et un peu de repos, de toute façon !

Et vu qu'il était loin d'avoir envie de rentrer se coucher, autant opter pour la balade. Il se décida, au bout de quelques minutes, pour une visite à l'Océanopolis de la ville. Il connaissait son existence depuis un moment mais n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps d'aller le visiter – au moins, ça l'occuperait.  
Miraculeusement, il ne lui arriva rien sur la route – mais ce fut peut-être dû au fait qu'il observait avec une attention accrue toutes les personnes et les objets inanimés autour de lui pour être certain qu'aucune peau de banane ne se glisserait sous ses pieds ou toute autre diablerie. Ce fut donc avec un soulagement intense qu'il acheta un ticket à la guichetière de l'entrée qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme, et s'engagea dans les longs couloirs baignés de la lumière bleutée des océans.  
Enfin, des aquariums.  
Mais ça y ressemblait plutôt bien – les gens qui travaillaient ici savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Les aquariums allaient du moyen à de franchement grands – ils auraient pu servir de piscine olympique, à l'aise ! – et ressemblaient à de véritables fonds marins de divers endroits de la planète, offrant un sacré dépaysement au sylphe.

Il visita avec plaisir toute la partie arctique, faisant même coucou aux pingouins et aux morses à travers les vitres. Il frissonna en passant près du bassin où un requin nageait, tranquille et immuable. Sourit en pensant à sa sœur, devant un aquarium plus petit rempli de petits calamars de toutes les couleurs. Les tortues et les poissons tropicaux lui permirent de s'en mettre plein les yeux, et c'est avec plaisir qu'il entama la dernière partie de la visite en empruntant les passerelles qui surplombaient certains bassins, pour mener au dernier des aquariums, le plus énorme de tous.  
Toujours partisan du plaisir de prendre son temps, il décida de s'arrêter un peu pour observer les calamars colorés de dessus, dans leur étrange danse aux mille tentacules. Il se stoppa donc et s'appuya contre la barrière de sécurité.

Qui grinça.  
Et céda sous son poids.

En une demi-seconde, il sentit son estomac faire un triple salto arrière, poussa un vague cri désarticulé et atterrit au milieu des invertébrés dans une immense gerbe d'eau. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour remonter à la surface – le temps de cesser de paniquer, de distinguer à nouveau le bas du haut et de s'y propulser d'un coup de talons sur le fond sableux de l'aquarium. Mais il eut à peine le temps de goûter une pleine goulée d'air frais en crachotant l'eau qu'il avait avalée sous le coup de la surprise qu'une main tapota son épaule.  
En se retournant, il eut la surprise de se retrouver face à une… sirène.

Enfin.  
Était-ce vraiment une sirène quand cette dernière n'avait pas une queue de poisson mais des tentacules de pieuvre d'un violet profond ? Il aurait volontiers débattu sur la question, mais la jeune femme ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle le saisit délicatement par la taille à l'aide d'un desdits tentacules et le déposa presque aussitôt sur le bord de l'aquarium.  
Avant de l'enguirlander comme du poisson pourri.

« Mais ça ne va pas de faire peur à ce point aux pieuvres ?! Vous voulez qu'elles meurent de trouille, c'est ça ?!  
\- Hein ? M-mais non, j'ai juste…  
\- Tut tut tut ! Pas de ça avec moi, jeune homme. Éloignez-vous de ce bassin maintenant, je ne veux plus vous voir dans les parages ! Et estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous fasse pas arrêter par la sécurité ! »

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle avait déjà replongé pour aller s'occuper de ses protégées. John s'en retrouva donc assis sur le bord du bassin, trempé jusqu'aux os, complètement bouche bée, incertain de ce qui venait de se passer.  
Ce n'est qu'après un éternuement et un sacré courant d'air – décidément, ce rhume ne le laisserait pas tranquille, hein ?! – qu'il se décida à bouger. Il ne faisait pas chaud dans cette partie de l'aquarium, il était déjà à moitié malade et trempé – il allait finir par choper la mort s'il ne trouvait pas moyen de se réchauffer.  
Renonçant à l'idée de demander de l'aide à un des employés au vu du traitement que lui avait réservé la sirène de l'aquarium, il se décida pour la boutique de souvenirs. Il trouverait certainement de quoi faire là-bas.

Ses vœux furent exaucés dès qu'il mit les pieds dans le petit local : pile en face de lui se dressait une monstrueuse montagne de serviettes décorées par différents animaux marins. Il se dirigea vers cette dernière et se décida à prendre celle ornée d'un crabe, sur le tout dessus.  
Sauf que.

Oui, sauf que. Sauf que son rhume avait décidément l'air convaincu qu'être contrariant était une bonne idée ce jour-là. Il en résulta donc un éternuement suivi d'un superbe coup de vent qui fit s'écraser au sol toute la pile de linges. Un seul resta plus ou moins en place, tenu par le seul miracle de la main de John refermée sur lui.  
John qui grimaça à l'idée que…

« HEY VOUS ! »

… il allait se faire râper le poil.  
Il se retourna avec une grimace et marmonna précipitamment toute une série d'excuses à une telle vitesse que même Dave en train de rapper aurait été impressionné. Cela eut le mérite de convaincre un peu le vendeur qu'il ne pensait pas à mal – et il s'en sortit en payant le linge ainsi qu'un petit supplément pour le désordre, avant de se faire mettre dehors de la boutique pour éviter de « créer d'autres catastrophes », dixit l'employé à la mèche violette.  
Il en fut donc réduit à s'asseoir sur un des bancs dans l'allée des poissons tropicaux pour profiter de la chaleur régnant dans cette partie-là des bâtiments, utilisant la serviette pour sécher ses cheveux et sa peau.

Il ne repartit qu'une ou deux bonnes heures plus tard, une fois ses vêtements à peu près secs. Il ne faisait peut-être plus si froid dehors, mais sortir encore trempé, c'était une folie que même lui, il n'était pas près de tenter. Il ne fallait pas exagérer – il contrôlait le vent, mais ce dernier avait les mêmes effets sur lui que sur n'importe qui d'autre, et il préférait éviter d'empirer son rhume et de se retrouver avec une pneumonie.  
John sortit donc dans la lumière de fin d'après-midi, les vêtements enfin sec, son linge dans un sac, bien décidé à quand même profiter de la fin de cette journée. Et pour en profiter, il en profita… à sa manière.  
Il tenta d'abord de s'offrir une crêpe, puisqu'il était presque dix-sept heures. Manque de pot, un gamin lui fonça dessus en vélo dans un parc, et la crêpe termina écrasée par le deux-roues. Il décida alors d'aller ailleurs dans sa ville, mais découvrit des contrôleurs dans le bus dans lequel il monta, qui se chargèrent de l'enguirlander comme il se devait pour ne pas avoir renouvelé son abonnement, expiré de deux jours. Quelques pas après être sorti du bus à un arrêt qu'il ne connaissait même pas, il se reçut un seau d'eau sur la figure – vidé là par une personne peu respectueuse du voisinage, puisque c'était normalement interdit.

Les épaules et les cheveux trempés par l'eau qu'il s'était pris sur la tête, il commença à claquer des dents quand le vent se leva, mesquin.  
Vaincu par la fatigue et l'envie d'un peu de chaleur, il décida d'entrer dans la première boutique qu'il aperçut dans la rue – une animalerie baptisée « _Les Maraudeurs »._ Il n'était pas vraiment fan des animaux, mais au moins serait-il capable de rester un peu au chaud, ça devrait pouvoir l'occuper le temps que ses vêtements sèchent un peu et qu'il puisse peut-être enfin rentrer chez lui pour se coucher – c'était certainement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, en fait.

Sauf que – _oui, encore !  
_ Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas son rhume mais décidément, cette poisse qui semblait lui coller aux basques qui se manifesta. À peine eut-il mis un pied dans le magasin que le silence se fit presque totalement autour de lui. La gérante – une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, avec de magnifiques yeux vert jade et des lunettes rondes – lui lança d'un ton joyeux :

« Bienvenue ! Que puis-je faire pour… »

Avant de se taire brusquement – coupée par des dizaines de grognements.  
Qui venaient des animaux – des chats et des chiens, pour la plupart. Mais étrangement – John ignorait que ce fut même _possible_ – même les oiseaux et les lézards semblaient carrément hostiles à sa présence. Il en déglutit bruyamment.  
La propriétaire des lieux garda le silence quelques secondes en reniflant, avant de se gratter la gorge, une grimace sur le visage.

« Je suis désolée monsieur, mais il semble que les animaux n'apprécient pas votre présence… vous avez une odeur qui ne leur plait visiblement pas. Il vaut mieux que vous quittiez l'endroit… tout de suite. Ce serait fâcheux qu'il arrive un accident. »

Un autre jour, le sylphe aurait protesté, contesté, bataillé.

Là, il se contenta d'un soupir, d'un hochement de tête, et tourna les talons.  
De retour dehors dans le vent, un frisson le convainquit de se trouver au moins un endroit pour boire quelque chose de chaud. Il se mit donc en route dans ce quartier qu'il ne connaissait pas, à la recherche d'un quelconque supermarché ou café.

Qu'il ne trouva pas.  
Enfin, non, si, il en trouva. Il en trouva même plein. Sauf que tous étaient fermés – à cause de l'heure tardive, l'informa une vieille dame. Cela lui semblait étrange pour les cafés, mais après tout, on était un jour de week-end, et il était plutôt compréhensible que tout le monde ait un peu envie de profiter du sien.  
Il se retrouva donc à tourner en rond et en rond, jusqu'à descendre un escalier dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence s'il n'avait failli se casser la figure dessus à force de marcher le nez en l'air. Grand bien lui en prit, pourtant, car il se rendit bientôt compte que ce dernier menait à un passage sous la ruelle où l'attendait un petit café portant la douce enseigne de _« Bobbidi Boo »_.  
Charmant, sourit John en lui-même. Mais bon, l'échoppe était ouverte – et il ne demandait que ça. Il s'y dirigea donc d'un pas joyeux, poussa la porte d'un geste joyeux, s'apprêta à lancer un « bonjour ! » joyeux, et…

… et se prit la sonnette de l'établissement sur la figure.  
Non, sans rire !  
Ça fit un énorme « BOOOONG » en atterrissant sur son crâne – Rose aurait adoré entendre ce bruit et pouvoir disserter sur le fait que l'intérieur de sa tête était très certainement vide. Il eut en revanche peu le temps de s'attarder sur cette question, se sentant partir en avant sous le coup du choc, une pluie de paillettes rouges obstruant sa vision. La rencontre avec le sol fut un peu douloureuse. Heureusement, le propriétaire de l'établissement réagit plutôt vite – et avec une flopée de jurons, il fallait l'avouer. Même Dave, il ne l'avait jamais entendu dire autant d'injures en si peu de temps.  
Bientôt, il sentit des bras l'attraper et l'aider à se relever, et il vit alors deux grands yeux noirs – teintés de rouge ?! – le fixer, tandis que des mains palpaient le côté de sa tête sur lequel était tombée la sonnette. Il grimaça quand les doigts palpèrent ce qui serait bientôt une bonne bosse.

« Bon. Ça a l'air d'aller, tu devrais pas mourir dans les dix minutes qui viennent, enculé. Allez ramène-toi, je t'offre à boire. J'te dois au moins ça. »

John ne compris pas tout – mais une partie de son esprit assimila le concept de boisson gratuite et prit donc les commandes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur un des tabourets du bar, face à la personne à qui appartenaient cet incroyable regard. Personne qui avait, par ailleurs, également un très beau visage… et un beau corps en général. Enfin, il disait ça, il disait rien, hein.  
Le barman l'observa un moment de la tête aux pieds – sa bosse, ses fringues encore humides, ses cheveux en pétard et son nez un peu rouge – et finit par froncer les sourcils.

« C'est moi ou tu as l'air d'avoir vécu une sale journée ? J'te sers quoi ?  
\- Oh… m'en parle pas, grogna John. J'ai l'impression que le monde avait une dent – non, plutôt une mâchoire de requin ou de loup-garou ! – contre moi, aujourd'hui. Et euh… je sais pas trop ce que tu as ? »

Le garçon pointa du doigt un tableau juste au-dessus de leur tête. John le détailla du regard, lisant à toute vitesse les inscriptions dessus, avant de se décider.

« Je crois qu'un chocolat chaud ça m'ira très bien… Mais c'est quoi, les « suppléments » ?  
\- Oh, tu sais. Les trucs habituels, poudre, crème chantilly, marshmallows… ou bien charisme, chance, tout ça.  
\- Du charisme ? De la chance ? Comment ça ?  
\- Je suis de la race des fées, crétin. Ça fait partie de mes pouvoirs.  
\- Oh. »

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, avant que le tenancier ne se décide à parler à nouveau.

« Donc, juste chocolat chaud ? Ou bien avec un extra ?  
\- Oh ! Euh… je veux bien de la chantilly.  
\- Ok. »

Il se mit au travail, attrapant et manipulant les ingrédients avec dextérité. Il sembla d'ailleurs décider que l'atmosphère du bar – vide à part leurs deux présences – était un peu trop calme, car il reprit bien vite la parole, jetant un coup d'œil au sylphe tant qu'il y était.

« Et donc, ta journée ?  
\- … Une atrocité. J'ai tout enchaîné je crois… un rhume, des chutes, un téléphone cassé, des contrôleurs dans le bus, je me suis fait jeter de deux endroits… j'ai même glissé sur une peau de banane. Une peau de banane, t'y crois ça ?!  
\- Je crois surtout qu'on a dû te lancer une malédiction, oui… »

John fronça les sourcils.

« Une malédiction ?  
\- Ouais. Ça arrive parfois, ce sont souvent les sorcières qui s'occupent de ça. Quelqu'un a dû en payer une pour te balancer une malédiction de malchance – généralement on doit subir treize coups du sort avant qu'elle ne se lève d'elle-même. Mais bon… autant être sûr… »

Sur ces derniers mots un peu énigmatiques, il leva devant lui la tasse déjà surmontée d'un nuage de chantilly et, fronçant le regard, il agita la main au-dessus de la boisson. Quelques paillettes rouges – les mêmes que celles qui avaient dansé devant les yeux de John quelques minutes auparavant – vinrent se poser sur sa boisson, avant que le barman ne la lui tende. Le sylphe jeta un regard sceptique à sa tasse.

« Euh… qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, exactement ?  
\- J'ai rajouté un peu de chance. À ce train-là, ça ne pourra pas te faire de mal.  
\- Oh… merci, j'imagine ?  
\- Je t'en prie. Bois, maintenant, avant qu'une autre catastrophe ne nous tombe dessus. »

John ricana, puis plongea avec délice le nez dans la chantilly, avalant une gorgée du liquide presque brûlant. Ce dernier glissa dans son œsophage, propageant une vague de chaleur délicieuse dans tout son être. Un petit goût pétillant resta sur sa langue, certainement contrecoup du sort jeté par le jeune homme. John avait du mal à se dire « la fée ». D'ailleurs, c'était étrange qu'il soit une fée en étant un homme… il n'aurait pas pensé que cela puisse exister. Quand il pensait aux fées, il imaginait des créatures adorables avec des ailes dans le dos et des vêtements mignons.  
Bon… le barman était mignon, mais… … Quoique…  
John pouffa. L'autre releva un sourcil.

« J'peux savoir ce qui te fait marrer comme ça ?  
\- Rien… c'est juste que, j'ai jamais vraiment vu de fées de ma vie, donc j'imaginais plutôt un être mignon, avec des ailes roses dans le dos ou ce genre de choses.  
\- Et alors… ? Non, ne me dis rien, je sens venir la plus grande connerie de tous les temps. »

John ricana.

« Mais non ! C'est juste que je me dis que quelque part, tu pourrais être plutôt marrant, avec des ailes dans le dos et une jupe à paillettes, non ? » (1)

Il y eut un très, très long moment de silence dans la pièce.  
Puis le bruit d'une main frappant un front – et un grognement.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi on t'a lancé une malédiction.  
\- Héhé ! Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- … Karkat. Karkat Vantas.  
\- Enchanté, Karkat ! Moi c'est John.  
\- Ouais, ouais. Finis donc ta boisson, que le bâtiment ne s'écroule pas sur nous. »

Le sylphe haussa les épaules.

« Oh, je pense pas qu'il le fera.  
\- Et pourquoi ça, crétin ?  
\- J'ai bien l'impression que ma malchance a dû s'envoler quand je suis entré ici !  
\- Et tu dis ça parce que tu t'es pris ma sonnette sur la gueule ?  
\- Non, parce que je t'ai rencontré ! »

Un gros silence – à nouveau.  
Entrecoupé par le rire enjoué d'un sylphe, et les « ta gueule, crétin ! » d'une fée aussi rouge que sa magie.

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) C'EST PAS MOI, C'EST MA BÊTA ! ADRESSEZ-VOUS A ELLE ! xD
> 
> Vous avez vu c'est déjà plus joyeux ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas !  
> Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le thème 14 - Sourire ! :)


	14. Sourire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 14 : Sourire.  
> Karkat ne sourit pas. John sourit tout le temps. Et si tout ça signifiait plus que ce que vous ne pensez ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon dimanche de Pâques à tous ! Pour fêter ça, un thème sur un sujet un poil plus joyeux que les derniers en date ! On notera que ce thème a été écrit il y a plus de 3 ans de ça, à l'époque ou je ne les écrivais pas encore dans l'ordre de leur numéro... à vous de me dire si ça se voit beaucoup ou pas !

Karkat ne sourit pas.  
C'est ce que tout le monde vous dira. Karkat ne sourit pas. Il est toujours en colère, il grogne, il hurle, il maudit, jure et agresse. Quoi qu'on fasse, quoi qu'on dise, il s'énervera. Toujours.

Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça.  
C'est juste que les gens ne savent pas voir. Ils ne savent pas _le_ voir, _le_ comprendre. En tout cas pas comme moi je le vois. Ce n'est pas que je me vante, mais je vois à leurs regards perdus, à leurs jugements hâtifs qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre – même s'ils essayent. J'ai déjà vu Rose essayer, mais elle ne s'y prend pas assez bien. Elle ne le voit que comme une sorte de patient test, de sujet d'expérience qu'elle cherche à décortiquer pour mieux l'analyser.  
C'est pas forcément la bonne attitude à avoir, à mon avis.  
Jade est peut-être plus proche déjà de le comprendre. Elle sait regarder au-delà de ce qu'elle pourrait voir au premier coup d'œil, mais même avec ça, je sais qu'elle a un peu de mal à tout à fait saisir ce qu'il est.

Pour comprendre Karkat, il faut réussir à voir au-delà de ce qu'on pense, de ce qu'on croit.  
Il faut oublier un instant ses colères, ses cris, sa rage.  
Écouter au-delà des hurlements, pour saisir la voix, tout au fond de lui, qui murmure. Inaudible, mais présente. Juste cachée, dissimulée, camouflée derrière les remparts de haine factice qu'il a mis en place, pour mieux se protéger, pour éviter les coups et les blessures.

Je me demande si c'est pour ça qu'il fait tant semblant de me haïr.  
Parce qu'il a compris que je savais voir derrière tout ça, que j'avais deviné le Karkat si fragile, que j'avais en main de quoi le détruire, si je le désirais.  
Même si je ne pourrais jamais faire ça.

Oui, j'ai su voir Karkat.  
Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, je crois que c'était instinctif. Quand je l'ai rencontré, j'ai tout de suite compris comment il était, comme j'aurais compris comment on respire. Instinctivement.  
Il m'est aussi naturel de le comprendre que de respirer, je crois. Peut-être même encore plus.

Je sais. Je sais comme on peut savoir, comme on peut comprendre, après des années ou une seconde, une éternité ou juste un instant.  
Quand je l'ai vu la première fois, je savais déjà.  
Je savais déjà que quand il hurle si fort sur quelqu'un, c'est souvent qu'en fait, il s'inquiète. Il s'énerve parce qu'il a peur, quelque part, de perdre cette personne. Plus il s'énerve fort, plus il y est attaché.

Je sais que derrière chacun de ses hurlements se cache une sorte de murmure, une main, tendue, qu'il faut savoir voir, comprendre, toucher. Attraper.

Je sais que derrière chaque grimace se trouve un sourire.  
Un sourire aussi lumineux que caché.

**.oOo.**

Cet abruti sourit tout le temps.  
A chaque instant, chaque minute, chaque seconde de sa vie, il a ce foutu putain de sourire à la con, collé sur son visage d'abruti. Ça en devient énervant, à force.

Il sourit quand il est gêné – parfois, même, là, il lâche un petit rire débile pendant qu'il y est – quand il est content, quand il a fait une blague, quand il est en colère, peiné, déçu…  
J'ai envie de le frapper. Tout le temps. Dès que je vois ce sourire plein de dents, j'ai envie de le cogner tellement fort qu'il les perdrait toutes. Ça m'agace de le voir sourire.

Ça m'agace d'autant plus que je sais que ses sourires sont en général factices.  
John sourit, même quand il a mal. Même quand il souffre tellement qu'à sa place, je hurlerais des heures durant. Il sourit même quand il a envie de pleurer des lacs et des océans.  
Pourquoi sourit-il comme ça, bordel ? On ne lui a jamais dit qu'il pouvait faire autre chose ?

Il n'a pas l'air de le savoir, en tout cas.  
A chaque fois que quelque chose arrive – que ce soit bon ou mauvais – il sourit. Toujours de la même manière.  
Mais moi je sais que presque à chaque fois – en tout cas lorsque quelque chose de grave arrive – ce sourire n'est qu'une peinture dont il recouvre son visage comme un masque. Il sourit, mais il ne le pense pas. Jamais. Il ne fait qu'afficher une façade pour cacher toutes les émotions qu'il y a en dessous.

J'aimerais lui hurler dessus, lui faire comprendre qu'il a le droit, lui aussi, de craquer.  
De se mettre en colère, de pleurer à chaudes larmes.  
De rire aux éclats.

Je hais son sourire plus que tout.  
Je le hais parce que je sais que derrière cette façade, il y a un gamin qui souffre – _peut-être autant que moi._ Un gamin seul, qui demande juste de l'aide, mais qui n'ose pas le faire à haute voix.  
J'ai envie de lui crier dessus, de le frapper de toutes mes forces.  
De le serrer dans mes bras.

Parfois, je le regarde me sourire de ce sourire que je déteste tant.  
Et je me surprends alors à espérer qu'un jour, je parvienne à le faire sourire vraiment.  
D'un sourire si fort, si chaud, si vrai, qu'il irait jusqu'à illuminer l'océan de ses yeux.

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, celui là était assez court... j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous a quand même plu !  
> Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le thème 15, Silence, qui sera plus long... j'espère ! ;)


	15. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 15 : Silence  
> « Ca va s'arranger. Je te jure que ça va s'arranger. Tu ne seras pas toujours seul. Même maintenant… » Ta gorge se serre, tu déglutis. « Même maintenant, tu n'es pas seul. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et un petit thème, un ! Bon, pas si petit, le bougre a bien fait ses seize pages... je pensais pas qu'il serait si long quand je l'ai commencé. J'espère que ça vous plaira :) Pour ma part, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! (L)

« Attendez. Qu'est-ce que vous entendez, exactement, par « tu es mort » ?!  
\- Exactement ce que je viens de dire ! Et tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, je ne suis pas si vieille ! À peine une soixantaine d'années, en fait. »

Tu relèves un sourcil.  
Malgré ce qu'elle vient de dire, la fille en face de toi parait effectivement très jeune – à peine plus âgée que toi, en fait. Elle pourrait être ta grande sœur.  
Si ce n'était ce minuscule petit…

« Mais je peux pas être _mort_ , c'est pas possible !  
\- Hé si ! »

… détail.  
Tu secoues la tête en soupirant. C'est littéralement impossible : tu n'as même pas dix-huit ans, tu ne peux pas avoir perdu la vie, comme ça, sans prévenir, alors que tu n'as pas encore eu le temps de profiter de ta jeunesse !  
Tu pousses un soupir.

« C'est forcément une blague. Une mauvaise farce qui ne me fait pas du tout rire. Ou bien je vais me réveiller. C'est ça ! Je suis en train de faire un atroce cauchemar et je vais me réveiller ! »

La fille pose sa main sur ton épaule, une expression grave sur le visage. Tu ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais en un clin d'œil, vous avez changé de décor – si tant est qu'il y ait eu un véritable décor autour de vous auparavant. En un instant, vous vous retrouvez projetés dans une salle blanche aux murs impersonnels, seulement habitée par un lit et des machines qui, d'ordinaire, bipent pour témoigner du bien-être de la personne qui y est reliée.  
Sauf que là, elles sont toutes éteintes, témoins silencieuses de cette silhouette au teint grisâtre, allongée sur le lit, immobile.  
Morte.

Tu déglutis, faisant face à ton propre corps, incertain de comment tu es censé réagir.  
Tu sens bientôt une petite main se poser sur ton épaule. Un coup d'œil t'informe que la dénommée Jane est encore là, les yeux fixés sur ton cadavre – _c'était vraiment étrange de dire ce mot en parlant de ta propre personne._ Elle secoue la tête, comme à regret.

« Tu étais en voiture avec ton père, tu te souviens ? Le conducteur d'un camion sur la voie d'en face a fait une attaque au volant, il s'est évanoui. Le camion…  
\- … nous a foncé dessus. Je me souviens juste de ça, puis le noir… et après… après… j'étais devant toi. »

Elle t'offre un sourire triste.

« Tu es resté plusieurs jours dans le coma, entre la vie et la mort. Ton père est mort sur le coup – il est déjà parti là-bas. Il voulait t'attendre, mais j'ai dit que je resterais à sa place, le temps que tu le rejoignes, pour te guider. »

Tu lui jettes un regard incertain.

« Mais… qui es-tu, en fait ?  
\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis Jane !  
\- Non mais, je veux dire… tu es responsable des nouveaux arrivants, ou quelque chose comme ça, pour t'être occupée de mon père puis de moi ?  
\- Oh ! Non, pas du tout. C'est simplement la procédure habituelle, quand quelqu'un de ta famille ou ton âme sœur meurt, c'est généralement toi qui es chargé d'aller l'accueillir. »

Tu fronces les sourcils, essayant vainement d'additionner deux et deux.

« Quelqu'un de ma famille… ? Tu veux dire que… »

Elle te sourit doucement.

« Je suis ta grand-mère, John. La maman de ton papa. Ta Nanna, comme tu m'appelais quand tu étais petit.  
\- M-mais… tu n'es pas censée être _vieille_?! »

Bon, tu aurais peut-être pu formuler ça plus gentiment, tu te dis en la regardant grimacer.  
_Vraiment,_ tu ajoutes en sentant une tape à l'arrière de ton crâne.

« C'est pas très sympa ! Je me trouve simplement mieux comme ça, c'est tout. Bon, maintenant, si tu as posé assez de questions, il serait peut-être temps qu'on s'en aille, non ? Tu as toute l'éternité devant toi pour choisir un nouveau monde où naître, alors autant ne pas traîner ! »

Tu fronces à nouveau les sourcils – et elle soupire devant ton air interloqué.  
De toute évidence, elle a compris que tu t'apprêtais à poser des questions. Ce que tu ne manques pas de faire.

« Choisir… un nouveau monde où naître ? C'est quoi, cette histoire ?  
\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas y aller ? Ils te raconteront tout ça certainement mieux que moi ! »

Tu te contentes de croiser les bras. Elle soupire encore.

« D'accord, d'accord… Tu te rendras compte une fois là-bas qu'il n'existe pas que cette planète, que ce monde. Nous sommes au cœur d'un univers gigantesque et de multiples dimensions. À chaque fois que tu meurs, tu as le droit de te réincarner où tu le souhaites, dans le même monde ou dans un endroit différent, pour y vivre ta prochaine vie. D'ailleurs, nous nous connaissons de la vie précédente !  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Eh oui ! L'histoire est un peu compliquée – j'étais également ta grand-mère, en quelque sorte, mais c'était… plus tordu que ça. Il y avait une histoire de jeu qu'on appelait Sburb, d'univers parallèles et même de trolls !  
\- Ouah ! tu t'exclames. Ça a l'air trop cool ! Pourquoi donc ai-je choisi de venir vivre une vie dans cet univers si… ennuyeux, plutôt que de repartir là-bas ? »

Elle a un sourire triste.  
Un sourire qui te retourne presque les tripes.

« Tout n'était pas toujours rose. Et puis… vous avez eu envie d'une vie un peu moins… mouvementée.  
\- Nous ?  
\- Oui, toi et ton âme sœur. Vous avez été séparés avant la fin du jeu, vous ne vous êtes retrouvés qu'une fois morts. Alors, vous avez choisi ce monde pour pouvoir vous retrouver et vivre une vie plus heureuse, plus tranquille. C'est juste dommage que tu sois mort avant que vous ne puissiez vous retrouver… »

Tu restes silencieux pendant un bon moment.  
Une âme sœur, vraiment ? Donc tout ça existe vraiment ? Il y a vraiment une fille, quelque part dans le monde, qui t'attend, qui t'espère ? Une fille que tu ne verras que lorsqu'elle sera morte, également ? Quel gâchis.  
Sauf si…

« Je peux la voir ? lances-tu en relevant la tête, hésitant.  
\- Qui donc ? répond ta Nanna – _c'est vraiment bizarre de l'appeler comme ça…_ \- en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Eh bien, mon âme sœur ! Avant de partir, je peux la voir ?  
\- Oh… »

Elle se gratte le menton quelques instants, avant de hausser les épaules.

« Je suppose que ça peut pas faire de mal… allez, viens. »

Une main posée sur ton épaule, un clignement d'yeux, et vous avez disparu de la chambre d'hôpital.

**.oOo.**

Tu clignes des yeux pour les forcer à s'habituer à la pénombre. Tu te trouves dans une pièce bien plus vivante que la chambre d'hôpital, cette fois-ci. Il y a une télé dans un coin, allumée sur un film que tu ne connais pas mais qui semble être une comédie romantique. Tu ne peux que deviner les meubles dans la pièce, mais une grande forme rectangulaire en face de l'écran ressemble fortement à un lit.  
Vous êtes très certainement dans une chambre. La chambre de ton âme sœur.

Les pupilles désormais dilatées par l'obscurité, tu te tournes, le cœur battant mais hésitant, vers la forme allongée dans les draps.  
Et alors, ta bouche s'assèche, tu clignes des yeux. Parce que la personne sur le lit n'est pas du tout ce à quoi tu t'attendais.  
Parce que cette silhouette a les cheveux courts, des yeux gris fixés sur le film devant elle. Parce que cette silhouette a un visage fin, une mâchoire délicatement ciselée. Parce que cette silhouette plutôt petite mais longiligne crie un détail à ton cerveau. Un détail que tu as bien du mal à assimiler.

C'est un homme.  
Ton âme sœur est un homme.

Tu tournes un regard incrédule en direction de celle qui dit être ta grand-mère.

« Tu… tu te serais pas trompée ?  
\- Comment ça ? »

Tu le pointes du doigt.

« Eh ben… c'est un garçon, ça !  
\- Oui oui. Il s'appelle Karkat, Karkat Vantas.  
\- Mais… ça peut pas être… enfin je… je ne suis pas homosexuel !  
\- Haha ! Oui, je me souviens que tu avais dit la même chose, la dernière fois, avant de comprendre vraiment tout ça. Mais je t'assure que je ne me suis pas trompée. Il est ton âme sœur. Tu aurais dû vous voir, quand nous sommes arrivés ici la dernière fois. Quand vous vous êtes retrouvés. Vous ne vous quittiez plus d'une semelle, accrochés l'un à l'autre… »

Tu secoues la tête, incrédule.  
_Toi_ , hétéro parmi les hétéros, tu as un _homme_ pour âme sœur ?!

C'est du délire.  
Du délire pur et simple.

Et pourtant…  
Tu ne sais pas si c'est à cause d'un éventuel et pseudo « lien mystique » entre vous deux, ou parce qu'elle t'a dit ce qu'il était censé être et que ton esprit réagit en conséquence, mais…

… mais une partie de toi semble le reconnaître.  
Ces cheveux noirs en bataille, cette silhouette svelte mais musclée, cette façon qu'il a de renifler et de chercher les mouchoirs de la main sans quitter l'écran des yeux ne serait-ce _qu'une_ seconde…  
Tu vois tout ça pour la première fois, et pourtant, ça te semble… familier.

Une main posée sur ton épaule te fait violemment sursauter. D'un coup d'œil, tu aperçois le sourire sympathique de Jane.

« On y va ?  
\- Euh…  
\- Il est temps ! Et puis, tu pourras tout à fait l'attendre là-bas à ta guise, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Tu avales ta salive, puis jettes un œil à Karkat, qui n'a pas bougé d'un demi-sourcil.  
Quelque part au creux de toi (de ton cœur ? de ton ventre ?), un déclic se fait.  
Tu prends une grande inspiration.

« Je peux rester ici ?  
\- Pardon ?!  
\- Pour l'attendre. Je peux rester ici ?  
\- M-mais… pourquoi ?! Il y a du monde qui t'attend, de l'autre côté, tu ne veux pas plutôt les retrouver et… »

Tu hausses les épaules.

« Je les connais déjà. Et je sais qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas de les faire attendre un peu. J'aimerais… j'aimerais pouvoir mieux le connaître, _lui._ Et… et le leur présenter, quand il nous rejoindra. Je peux ? »

Jane en reste bouche bée au moins vingt bonnes secondes.  
Puis elle reprend contenance, vous observe tour à tour, Karkat et toi. Finalement, elle soupire.

« J'imagine que ça ne pose pas de problèmes, non. Tu dois juste faire serment de ne faire de mal à personne et de ne pas interférer directement dans sa vie. Les instances supérieures te surveilleront pour ça.  
\- D'accord. C'est juré. »

Elle hoche la tête et pour faire bonne mesure, tu l'imites. Après un sourire encourageant et une tape sur l'épaule de sa part, tu te retrouves seul avec ton âme sœur.  
Qui ne sait pas que tu existes.  
Parce que tu es mort.

Tu parles d'une situation absurde.

**.oOo.**

Tu restes près de ce Karkat presque jusqu'au bout de la nuit.  
A vrai dire, tu aurais même pu rester ainsi plus longtemps encore, assis par terre, à le fixer dans la lumière bleutée de l'écran de télévision, mais c'est lui qui met fin à cette petite session en partant se coucher lorsque le troisième film de son marathon de comédies romantiques se termine. Incapable de vraiment savoir quoi faire de tes dix doigts à présent immatériels, tu te contentes de te lever et de le suivre, découvrant dans sa suite le petit appartement – un trois pièces plutôt confortable – dans lequel il vit. Une cuisine dans le coin du grand salon, une salle de bain de petite taille derrière une porte, et une chambre où il s'engouffre derrière une autre. Il y a une quatrième porte qui reste fermée – à ton avis, et au vu de la taille de l'appartement, ce doit être un éventuel colocataire… qui dort déjà ou qui est de sortie.

 _Tiens, quel jour on est, d'ailleurs ?_  
La question traverse ton esprit mais n'y reste pas plus d'une demi-seconde, tandis que tu te reconcentres sur le jeune homme qui vient de se glisser sous les draps avec un soupir de contentement. Tu l'observes depuis le pied de son lit, fasciné, tandis qu'il sombre peu à peu dans ce qui doit être un repos bien mérité au vu des valises qu'il se trimballe sous les yeux.  
Et lorsque sa respiration se fait plus douce, plus tranquille, tu te retrouves face à une autre question bien plus dérangeante que la première.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi, maintenant ?_

Avec un soupir, tu parcours des yeux les lieux qui t'entourent, à la recherche d'une quelconque occupation qui pourrait tromper ton ennui.

**.oOo.**

Le lendemain, quand Karkat se réveille, tu es là.  
Quand Karkat se lève, tu es là.  
Quand Karkat mange, tu es là.  
Quand Karkat se brosse les dents, tu es là.  
Quand il quitte l'appartement, prend le bus, grommelle contre les autres gens dans sa barbe, tu es là.  
Quand il passe sa journée sur les bancs de l'université à prendre des notes d'une clarté incroyable avec un sérieux qui t'impressionne, tu es là.  
Quand il mange, avec une fille aveugle qui s'appelle Terezi et a un humour décapant, tu es là.  
Quand il reprend les cours, quand il repart de l'université, quand il reprend le bus, tu es là.

Tu ne le quittes pas d'une semelle de toute la journée, dévoré par la curiosité de découvrir un peu plus de cette personne qui est censée être ton autre moitié.  
Tu le suis presque jusque dans les moindres recoins de sa vie – _presque, il a droit à sa vie privée, quand même, hé ! –_ l'observant quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il vive, t'abreuvant de chacun de ses gestes, de chacune de ses expressions, de chacune de ses réactions. Presque comme si tu cherchais, quelque part, à absorber en toi toute la vie qu'il dégage, toute la vie qui t'échappe.

Tu goûtes à ses expressions satisfaites, quand il mange un plat qu'il estime réussi – encore plus s'il l'a préparé lui-même. Tu souris devant les grognements qu'il pousse quand son colocataire – dont tu avais deviné la présence le premier soir, mais qui n'est rentré que le lendemain – invente mille et une idioties qui, au final, le font bien rire au fond de lui. Tu as quelque chose qui se serre dans ta poitrine, quand il pleure silencieusement devant les comédies romantiques qui semblent être une de ses inavouables passions.  
Tu te surprends, au cours des jours suivants, à vouloir plusieurs fois glisser une main dans ces mèches noires rebelles qui font le nid d'oiseau qu'il a sur le crâne. À tenter de croiser son regard en t'asseyant devant lui – peu importe qu'il ne puisse pas te voir. À même, parfois, avoir envie de répondre à ses grognements quand il est tout seul et qu'il parle à voix haute.  
Plus les jours passent, et moins tu as envie de partir. Si la curiosité habitait une part de ton esprit, au départ – sur ce que tous ceux qui sont là-bas pourraient bien avoir à raconter – maintenant, elle s'est quasiment tue. Rendue muette, étouffée, bâillonnée par la curiosité que fait naître Karkat en toi. A présent, tu es simplement concentré sur ce qu'il est, ce qu'il a été, ce qu'il sera – ce que _vous_ auriez pu être. Tu es simplement focalisé sur l'envie de découvrir, à chaque fois, un petit détail de plus – la façon dont son nez se plisse quand il est agacé, ce grain de beauté qu'il a au creux du coude droit, son habitude de mâchouiller un stylo quand il réfléchit à une idée pour une de ses dissertations.

Un soir, tu es assis sur le bord du canapé, présence invisible et intangible près de lui, tandis qu'il regarde un film – et tu te surprends à faire quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas imaginé faire un jour.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que les gens font toujours les mauvais choix… »

C'est une phrase que Karkat a marmonnée pour lui-même, en regardant l'héroïne de son film prendre le choix le plus idiot qu'il aurait pu être possible de prendre dans la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve.  
Et toi, mû par une sorte d'habitude, poussé par ce que tu pensais à chaque fois que tu l'entendais parler… tu lui réponds.

« Parce que les gens sont cons, Karkat. C'est comme ça. »

Evidemment, il n'y a que le silence qui fait écho à ta réflexion. Mais tu as besoin de quelques secondes pour te rendre compte, toi-même, de ce que tu viens de faire. Tu lui as parlé. Tu lui as répondu.  
En soi, ça n'a l'air de rien, mais… tu as fait ça sans réfléchir, sans t'en rendre compte. Sans même te dire un instant que ce serait stupide, parce qu'il ne pourra jamais t'entendre, te voir ou appréhender ta présence. Tu es là, mais il ne peut ni te voir, ni t'entendre. Tout ça ne sert à rien.  
Une bulle d'invisibilité, un monde de silence t'entoure, où que tu ailles, quoi que tu fasses. Rester près de lui n'y changera rien.

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, tu ne veux pas partir.  
Parce que quand tu es là, près de lui, tout semble avoir soudain un sens – même ta mort.  
Parce que quand tu es là, près de lui, tu te surprends à espérer avoir à nouveau un corps.  
Parce que quand tu es là, près de lui, tu te rends enfin compte de pourquoi il est ton âme sœur.

Parce que quand tu es là, près de lui… tu as l'impression d'à nouveau sentir battre ton cœur.

**.oOo.**

Après cette soirée, tu embrasses pleinement la conscience que oui, Karkat est très certainement, fondamentalement, ton âme sœur. Tu l'as dans l'esprit, dans la tête, dans le cœur – tu ne peux pas cesser de penser à lui, même quand tu pars en vadrouille durant la nuit, lorsqu'il s'échappe dans le pays des rêves.  
Et quelque part, malgré toute la souffrance que tu ressens à l'idée qu'il ne saura pas que tu es là, près de lui… tu es reconnaissant d'être mort si tôt. Parce que Karkat est un être profondément romantique, contrairement à toi. Et tu l'aurais certainement beaucoup, beaucoup fait souffrir, avec ta manie du déni quant à tes propres sentiments.  
Au moins, tu lui auras épargné ça.

Mais à quel prix.  
Tu te le demandes, un soir où Karkat se retrouve une énième fois seul – comme ça lui arrive presque tout le temps. Karkat est habitué à la solitude, mais il n'est pas un solitaire, tu as fini par le comprendre. Il a simplement du mal à se lier avec les gens, même s'il aimerait pouvoir vraiment le faire.  
Tu es là, toi – tu aimerais le lui dire. Mais tu ne peux pas – et puis, ça servirait à quoi ?  
Karkat a évité de souffrir à cause de tes indécisions… mais il en a récolté en échange une profonde et intense solitude. Une solitude qu'il ne mérite pas, une solitude que tu aimerais soulager. Surtout quand tu vois à quel point il a du mal à la supporter.

Parfois, tu parviens à le faire sourire – tout seul, grâce à ta propre intervention.  
Tu as juré à Jane que tu n'interviendrais pas dans sa vie, et oui, tu respectes cette promesse. Tu n'interviens pas directement, tu ne fais rien pour modifier sa vie, ses choix, son parcours. Mais de temps en temps, quand il est seul dans la rue, tu laisses ton esprit se mêler au vent pour venir souffler dans direction, rafraîchir ses joues dorées par le soleil, ébouriffer ses cheveux.  
Faire briller un sourire dans ses yeux.  
Et dans ce genre de cas, dans ces moments-là, tu te sens un peu mieux au fond de toi.

Tu te prends même au jeu – quand il sort de chez lui, quand il revient de l'uni, quand il est fatigué où juste souriant, tu fais un peu souffler le vent. Parfois, il grogne contre son écharpe qui s'envole toute seule, d'autres fois il se contente de sourire, apaisé.  
Et tu fais écho à ce sentiment, heureux au fond de toi de parvenir à faire naître ça chez lui. Alors, tu le fais plus souvent. Jusqu'à en prendre l'habitude, jusqu'à _attendre_ son sourire.

**.oOo.**

Le temps passe, lentement.  
Il te faut un moment avant de comprendre, un jour, que tu viens d'observer pour la seconde fois l'anniversaire de Karkat dans le prisme de ta vie de fantôme. Que ça fait déjà plus d'un an et demi que tu te trouves à ses côtés, que tu fais souffler le vent pour lui, que tu veilles sur son sommeil et sur sa vie, présence intangible et silencieuse.  
Une année, déjà, que tu as découvert qu'il existait. Que tu as découvert que de sa vie, vous ne pourriez vous rencontrer, qu'il vous faudrait attendre qu'il te rejoigne de l'autre côté. Une année que tu restes pourtant à ses côtés, découvrant sa vie avec lui, le suivant quand il va en cours, quand il rentre chez lui, quand il regarde des films ou quand il rit avec ses amis.

Ton cœur se serre au souvenir de ces moments où il ne rit pas, où parfois, il prend la solitude de plein fouet, sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire. Ces discussions qui n'en sont pas, quand il lance des phrases dans son désespoir, que tu y réponds… mais qu'il ne t'entend pas. Alors tu tentes de soulager la solitude d'autres façons, comme ces fois où, lorsqu'il est dehors, tu laisses le vent souffler pour toi.  
Un jour, tu oses même t'approcher jusqu'à presque glisser ta main dans la sienne – qui se referme un peu, comme pour jouer avec le vent, comme pour serrer tes doigts dans les siens.  
Ce jour-là, ton cœur fantôme se met à battre un peu plus vite.  
Et alors, tu te mets à le faire plus souvent, jusqu'à ce que lorsqu'il marche dans la rue, il semble constamment en train de tenir la main d'une présence invisible, à côté de lui.

**.oOo.**

Tu ne touches presque jamais Karkat.  
Tu ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu t'astreins à cette distance – quand tu passes littéralement tes journées avec lui, parfois même tes nuits à veiller sur son sommeil, c'est plutôt étrange. Mais si tu l'écoutes, si tu l'observes, si tu lui parles… tu ne parviens pas à te résoudre à le toucher. C'est un peu comme une distance que tu n'arrives pas à franchir, à l'intérieur même de ta tête.

Le toucher, c'est pour les vivants.  
Et tu ne l'es plus.  
Essayer de frôler la peau de Karkat, comme ce qui se passe lorsqu'il tient _presque_ ta main dans la rue, ce ne serait que te prouver que tu n'es plus de ce monde, que tu n'as plus le droit de te trouver à ses côtés de cette façon.

Pourtant, un soir, tu te retrouves à devoir déroger malgré toi à cette règle.  
Un soir où, comme souvent, Karkat a pour seule compagne la solitude.  
Un soir où, cette fois-ci, il a beaucoup plus de mal à y faire face.  
Un soir où, avec horreur, tu vois une lame briller dans son poing gauche, sa figure ravagée par les larmes, sa poitrine secouée par des sanglots.

Tu n'as qu'une seconde d'hésitation avant de te précipiter près de lui, le désespoir envahissant ta poitrine lorsque tu sens ta main traverser la sienne en essayant d'attraper le couteau aiguisé qu'il serre à s'en faire péter les jointures.  
Tu te retrouves à le supplier de ta voix tremblante qui ne peut pas l'atteindre.

« Karkat… Karkat, je t'en prie, non ! Ne fais pas ça, tu n'en as pas besoin ! Ça va s'arranger. Je te jure que ça va s'arranger, un jour tu ne seras pas seul ! Tu… »

Ta gorge se serre – tu déglutis difficilement.

« … Tu n'es pas tout seul, même maintenant ! »

Mais ça ne sert à rien. Il ne peut pas t'entendre, tu le sais très bien. Tu es là, tu veilles sur lui, mais tu ne peux rien faire pour l'aider, pour le soutenir, pour l'épauler. Tu pourrais en hurler de frustration.  
À quoi ça sert que tu restes ici, près de lui, si tu ne peux même pas l'aider quand il a si mal, quand il est si seul, abandonné de tous ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire ?!

« Karkat… »

Tu as murmuré son nom, ton cœur fantôme battant une chamade imaginaire dans ta poitrine. La lame argentée brille à la lumière de sa lampe de chevet, posée sur son poignet sans qu'il n'ose vraiment achever son geste.  
Lentement, la poitrine serrée dans un étau de désespoir, tu lèves le bras. Ta main vient frôler sa joue dans la mimique fantôme d'une caresse qu'il ne pourra de toute façon pas sentir. À laquelle il ne pourra de toute façon pas réagir.  
Sauf qu'il y réagit.

Oh, bien sûr, c'est ténu, presque impossible de vraiment le voir.  
Mais tu le vois. Tu vois sa peau frissonner. Tu entends son hoquet se bloquer dans sa gorge, ses yeux s'écarquiller.  
Tu vois sa main relâcher doucement la lame, venir se poser à l'endroit où se trouve la tienne, traverser tes doigts pour toucher à son tour sa propre joue.  
Il ne dit rien, ne te voit pas, ne t'entend pas. Mais il sent. Tu pourrais le jurer sur tout ce que tu n'as plus, tout ce que tu as toujours voulu. Il _te_ sent.

Il sent que quelque part dans cet espace qu'il ne voit pas, quelqu'un est là.  
Quelqu'un qui ne l'abandonnera pas.

**.oOo.**

« Alors, bro, toujours là ? »

Tu sursautes de dix bons centimètres, il te faut bien l'avouer. En fait, tu ne savais même pas que c'était possible de sursauter pour un fantôme. Il faut croire que certaines personnes auront toujours un certain pouvoir sur toi, jusqu'à arriver à te faire faire des choses impossibles.

« … Dave ?! »

Et ton meilleur ami est bien l'une de ces personnes.  
Ce dernier te lance un sourire étrange, à mi-chemin entre l'heureux et le soulagé. Tu grimaces.

« Un sourire ?! Dave, qu'as-tu fait de ton ironie, enfin ?!  
\- Il y a des moments où même l'ironie a le droit de prendre des vacances. Enfin pouvoir revoir son pote mort depuis des années, c'en est un. »

Tu n'as pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'il t'a attiré dans une embrassade aux allures d'étranglement, à laquelle tu te plies volontiers, heureux de le revoir. Tu te rends compte tout à coup que cela fait atrocement longtemps que tu n'as pas pensé à lui, à eux, obnubilé que tu étais par Karkat. Quelque part, la culpabilité te ronge le ventre.  
Mais il n'y a aucune trace de rancœur sur les traits de ton meilleur ami.

« Alors, c'est lui ?  
\- Hmm ? »

Il pointe Karkat du doigt. Ce dernier est immobile, le seul signe de son extrême nervosité étant ses mains qui se tordent un peu dans tous les sens.

« Ta fameuse âme sœur… c'est lui ?  
\- Oui. Qui t'en a parlé ? ajoutes-tu, perplexe.  
\- Oh, tu sais, ils sont tous plutôt bavards, là-bas. Quand j'y suis arrivé et que je ne t'ai pas vu, ils m'ont expliqué que tu étais resté derrière pour lui. Je commence à comprendre, quand je le vois. C'est dommage que vous n'ayez jamais pu vous rencontrer de ton vivant. »

Tu lui souris – mais une interrogation reste bloquée dans l'arrière de ton esprit.

« Dave… comment es-tu… ?  
\- Mort ? Un accident ironiquement stupide, bro. J'étais sur un plateau de tournage, un des escaliers du décor n'était pas correctement monté. Une des marches s'est cassée, je suis tombé et je me suis brisé la nuque.  
\- Je t'avais prévenu pour les escaliers, frère. C'est ça ? » réponds-tu en grimaçant.

Tu récoltes un coup de poing.

« Tais-toi, idiot. Dis-moi plutôt, ils font quoi, là ? »

Tu lui souris doucement, indiques du doigt l'assemblée qui a les yeux rivés sur Karkat, presque mort de stress.

« Tu n'as toujours pas deviné ? Il se marie.  
\- Il se… quoi ?!  
\- Il se marie, Dave. Tu sais, cette chose improbable, quand deux personnes s'aiment, et qu'elles décident de lier leur vie ensemble.  
\- Mais… et… et tu es là ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas ? »

Il semble vraiment intrigué.  
Et tu l'es aussi.

« Mais… c'est ton âme sœur ! Tu… tu n'es pas jaloux ? »

Tu hausses doucement les épaules.

« Je veux qu'il soit heureux, Dave. Et pour l'instant, il ne peut pas l'être avec moi. Je suis _mort._ S'il peut être heureux avec elle, alors je veux qu'il le soit. Je veux qu'il ait la vie parfaite que je n'ai pas pu avoir de mon côté, qu'il en soit satisfait quand il nous rejoindra. »

Ton meilleur ami reste silencieux pendant un très, très long moment.  
Puis finalement, il t'assène une grande claque entre les omoplates, un sourire sur son visage pourtant si impassible habituellement.

« T'es bien, bien loin de l'ado boutonneux…  
\- Hé !  
\- … et immature que j'ai connu, bro.  
\- Tu peux parler, tiens. »

Vous tenez chacun trois secondes… avant d'exploser de rire.  
Il se tourne vers ton âme sœur, qui s'est très visiblement tendu lorsque la sempiternelle musique des mariages a commencé, annonçant l'arrivée de sa promise.

« Et qui est-elle ?  
\- Elle s'appelle Terezi Pyrope. C'est une de ses amies de faculté, elle est avocate. Et adorable, aussi. Ils sont vraiment mignons, ensemble. »

Dave t'observe pendant un long, très long moment – suffisant pour que la mariée rejoigne Karkat près de l'autel, et que le prêtre commence son laïus. Tu commences à être à ton tour stressé, mis à mal par ce regard inquisiteur que tu devines derrière ses verres.  
Finalement, une main vient serrer doucement ton épaule.

« Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de te retrouver, quand il sera temps, John. »

En posant ta main sur la sienne, tu pousses un soupir que tu n'avais pas conscience d'avoir retenu tout ce temps.

**.oOo.**

Trois semaines ont passé depuis leur mariage.  
Tu leur as laissé leur intimité pendant leur lune de miel – _quand même !_ Tu en as profité pour aller voir un peu tous tes amis encore en vie, pour voir ce qu'ils deviennent depuis tout ce temps que tu as passé auprès de lui. Ça t'a fait du bien.

Tu retrouves Karkat dans la rue, alors qu'il part pour l'université, où il est à présent assistant d'un professeur de littérature. Tu le suis un peu de loin, un sourire un peu fané sur les lèvres. Ça fait étrange, de le voir grandir, _vieillir_. De se dire qu'aujourd'hui, il est marié, et qu'il aura peut-être bientôt des enfants. Qu'il n'est plus ce jeune homme dont tu ébouriffais les mèches folles grâce à tes courants d'air.

Tu baisses les yeux,  
et ton cœur fantôme rate un battement.  
Il a la main tendue, à demi-fermée. Comme s'il tenait la main de quelqu'un d'autre.  
_Comme s'il_ attendait _la main de quelqu'un d'autre._

Ton sourire augmente, jusqu'à contaminer tes yeux, et tu te glisses à ses côtés.  
Ta main presque logée dans la sienne, et un courant d'air chatouillant sa peau.

**.oOo.**

« Bonjour, Terezi. »

La jeune femme cligne des yeux devant toi. Tu te contentes de lui faire un sourire chaleureux, de tendre la main vers elle. Elle la serre avec un peu de raideur, presque méfiante. Bien heureusement, tu ne restes pas très longtemps seul avec elle : à peine quelques secondes après qu'elle t'ait pris la main, un autre esprit, qui ressemble énormément à la jeune femme, apparaît à tes côtés.

« Latula ! »

Terezi crie ce nom en se jetant dans les bras de la nouvelle venue – que tu supposes être une sœur, ou un membre de sa famille, en tout cas. Tu t'éloignes un peu pour leur laisser leur intimité, observant sans un mot les débris du train qui vient de dérailler. Terezi est morte sur le coup, écrasée sous des dizaines de tonnes de ferraille. Au moins n'a-t-elle pas souffert.  
Pas comme…

Ta gorge se serre.  
Karkat va bientôt être prévenu. Tu ne peux pas rester ici trop longtemps – tu ne veux pas qu'il soit seul quand il comprendra que celle qui partageait sa vie jusqu'ici ne reviendra plus jamais de son voyage d'affaires.  
Mais au moment où tu te décides à aller le rejoindre, une main posée sur ton épaule te fait sursauter. En tournant le regard, tu découvres Terezi, qui te fixe, un air perplexe sur le visage.

« Tu es… John, c'est ça ? »

Tu hoches lentement la tête.  
Visiblement, rajoutes-tu en pensée en la voyant sourire doucement, ta réputation voyage vite. Très vite. Tu devras certainement remercier cette Latula, pour ça.  
La main sur ton épaule se serre un peu plus. Des larmes embuent ses yeux.

« Tout va bien ? demandes-tu en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Oui… oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que… tu existes. Tu… es vraiment là. »

Tu as du mal à saisir.  
Elle doit le comprendre à ton expression perplexe, parce qu'elle reprend aussitôt :

« J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas vraiment la personne qui lui était destinée. Nous nous sommes vraiment aimés, mais il y a toujours eu _quelque chose_ qui manquait. Je ne pouvais pas dire quoi, mais je le sentais… et je pense que lui aussi. Il est très seul, tu sais.  
\- Je sais… je le vois.  
\- Evidemment. Tu… tu es là depuis… ? »

Il te faut quelques secondes pour compter les années qui se sont écoulées sans même que tu n'y fasses plus attention, aujourd'hui. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si le temps avait la moindre emprise sur toi.

« Vous étiez encore à l'université, à l'époque.  
\- Tu… tu veux dire que tu veilles sur lui depuis… _tout ce temps ? »_

Tu hausses les épaules.  
Beaucoup de gens – principalement tes amis – s'en étonnent beaucoup. Toi, tu ne sais pas trop ce qui est si incroyable dans tout ça. C'est ton âme sœur. Tu l'aimes. Tu ne veux pas qu'il soit seul, et tu as parfois l'occasion de l'aider un peu à ne pas l'être totalement. N'est-ce pas simplement… naturel ?  
Pourtant, ce doit être vraiment quelque chose de si bizarre – parce que des larmes dévalent à présent les joues de la demoiselle. Tu fronces les sourcils, inquiet. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleure ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

« J-je… Terezi ? Ça va ?  
\- Oui… Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce… c'est juste que… »

Elle renifle. Essuie ses yeux.  
T'offre un sourire lumineux.

« Je suis tellement, tellement heureuse pour lui. Il mérite tant tout cet amour que tu lui portes. J'aurais aimé que ce soit toi qui partages sa vie à ma place.  
\- J'aurais aimé, moi aussi » soupires-tu, un poids dans la poitrine.

Vous restez quelques instants encore, silencieux, à observer les secours arriver peu à peu vers la carcasse encore fumante du train. Tes entrailles se serrent à l'idée de ce qui va arriver. Tu finis par te tourner vers Terezi.

« Je vais devoir y aller. Les prochains temps vont être sombres… je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul. »

Un sourire te répond – puis deux bras qui t'enserrent dans une étreinte qui te prend par surprise. Tu la rends avec hésitation. Quand elle te relâche, un sourire et des larmes se disputent le territoire de son visage, comme si elle ne savait pas si elle devait être triste ou heureuse. Certainement un peu des deux, tu supposes.

« Il a de la chance. Je vous attendrai tous les deux, de l'autre côté.  
\- Ça marche. Fais-moi une faveur, d'ailleurs.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Passe le bonjour à un vieil ami pour moi. Dave Strider. À mon avis, vous devriez bien vous entendre. »

Elle hausse un sourcil, mais finit par acquiescer lentement.  
Le temps que Latula la rejoigne pour l'aider à passer de l'autre côté, tu t'es déjà détourné, prêt à rejoindre Karkat.

**.oOo.**

Après la mort de Terezi, Karkat est devenu très solitaire. D'assistant, il est devenu professeur de littérature dans le département universitaire de sa ville. Le voir donner des cours est toujours quelque chose de très intéressant. Il est incroyablement passionné, mais n'a aucune patience. Aussi se met-il à balancer tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main (agrafeuse, stylos, craies… et même, une fois, un _dictionnaire !)_ sur les étudiants qui se permettent de bavarder durant ses cours.  
Dans ces moments-là, ton cœur se réchauffe de le voir si agité, si plein de… de _vie._  
Parce que tu sais, dans le secret de son bureau ou de son appartement, que tout n'est pas aussi rose qu'il essaye de le montrer. Depuis la disparition de son épouse, Karkat ne se mêle que très peu aux autres professeurs, préférant passer tout son temps le nez dans ses livres, jusqu'à parfois en oublier même de manger ou de se reposer.  
Lorsque ça arrive, tu mets à profit ton lien avec le vent pour faire voler ses feuilles dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte d'écouter les besoins de son corps.

Jamais il n'a retenté de se blesser lui-même comme il l'avait fait, il y a bien des années. Tu continues pourtant à le veiller, ne le quittant plus, comme à l'époque de l'université. Tu fais les trajets avec lui, ta présence à ses côtés et sa main tendue vers les courants d'air que tu crées. Tu restes près de lui quand il mange, quand il dort, quand il travaille.  
Et chaque jour, tu as un peu plus mal au cœur, quand tu te rends compte d'à quel point il est seul – _et d'à quel point il ne le mérite pas._

Et puis, un jour, tout bascule.  
C'est un jour incroyablement banal, et c'est quelque part étrange que tout soit si _normal._ Le ciel est un peu gris, c'est une fin d'automne maussade, les étudiants sont en cours et Karkat est en train de crier sur deux d'entre eux qui se permettaient de discuter au troisième rang, quand sa voix stridente se stoppe.  
Tu es en train de flotter au plafond, perdu dans tes pensées, et le silence soudain te ramène à la réalité avec la brusquerie d'une secousse. Karkat, en bas, a plaqué sa main sur le côté de sa tête. L'estomac plombé, tu le vois vaciller, perdre l'équilibre…

… et s'écraser au sol.  
Inconscient.

**.oOo.**

L'avantage d'être un fantôme, c'est que personne ne te fait de remarque quand tu suis ce patient inconscient dans une ambulance.  
À la réflexion, même si tu n'avais pas été mort, personne n'aurait pu t'empêcher de grimper dans ce véhicule. Karkat ne va pas bien du tout – tu le vois bien – et tu ne laisseras personne l'éloigner de toi. Tout simplement.  
Il ne se réveille pas, malgré les étudiants qui lui administrent les premiers soins sous tes yeux égarés d'inquiétude. De ce que tu entends des urgentistes quand ils arrivent, il serait déjà dans un coma avancé – et plutôt inquiétant.

Quand vous arrivez à l'hôpital, il est immédiatement conduit en salle de scanner. Tu l'observes depuis un coin de la salle, regardant le moniteur du médecin en te rongeant les ongles. Ce qui, techniquement, ne sert à rien, en fait. Puisque tu n'as littéralement aucune idée de ce qui se déroule sous tes yeux – est-ce que ces taches sont un bon résultat ? Ou pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, au juste, sous le crâne de ce têtu ?!  
Ce ne doit pas être une très bonne chose, de toute évidence – pas au vu de la tête que tire le spécialiste devant les images. Pas au vu des grimaces du personnel soignant qui regarde ensuite les fiches.

Tu n'es vraiment mis au vent de tout ça que quand le meilleur ami et ancien colocataire de Karkat se présente, aussi fou d'angoisse que toi, à l'accueil.  
Dans la salle où on a mis son lit, une infirmière lui explique ce qu'il se passe tandis qu'il serre la main de Karkat dans la sienne.

« Il a fait une rupture d'anévrisme. Avoir un anévrisme est assez courant… qu'il se rompe l'est un peu moins. Cela peut être dû à un gros choc, ou bien quand la personne est soumise à un intense stress… »

Gamzee étouffe un rire. Tu l'imites, de l'autre côté du lit.  
Le stress, c'est le deuxième nom de ton âme sœur. Malgré lui. Malgré Terezi, à l'époque.  
Malgré toi.

« Cet enculé était très stressé, oui, acquiesce-t-il de sa voix rauque. Quand va-t-il se réveiller ? »

Le silence te met aussi mal à l'aise que lui.  
L'infirmière se gratte la gorge.

« Je… je suis désolée monsieur, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous le dire. Il est même possible qu'il ne se réveille jamais – l'anévrisme a provoqué une hémorragie interne qui a fait énormément de dégâts. »

Pendant longtemps, Gamzee ne réagit pas.  
Finalement, il hoche la tête et lui demande, très doucement, si elle peut quitter la pièce.  
Tu sors en même temps qu'elle – il a le droit à son intimité, pour lui dire adieu.

**.oOo.**

Karkat meurt au milieu de la nuit.  
Gamzee est reparti chez lui depuis à peine quelques heures. C'est comme si, quelque part, une partie de lui avait attendu que son meilleur ami ne soit plus là pour mourir – pour qu'il n'ait pas à subir ça.  
Sacré Karkat. Penser aux autres, jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à _sa_ fin.

Tu observes sans mot dire la machine qui émet des bips de plus en plus éloignés jusqu'à se taire complètement, une infirmière passant dans la chambre pour éteindre l'appareil après avoir vérifié qui était le patient – pas d'acharnement thérapeutique, avait-il noté un jour sur sa feuille d'hôpital.  
Tu observes sans mot dire sa silhouette immobile, désormais débarrassée de toutes ces aiguilles.  
Tu observes sans mot dire ton âme sœur, que, tu le sais, tu vas enfin rencontrer. Ton cœur et ton ventre se tordent d'appréhension, ta gorge soudain sèche à l'idée de ce qu'il dira, de ce qui va se passer.

Et si tout allait de travers ?  
Et si au final, il ne voulait pas de toi ?  
Et s'il t'en voulait d'avoir disparu si tôt, de ne pas avoir été là ?

Et si… ?  
Tu fais taire tes craintes.  
Il vient d'apparaître près de toi, les yeux encore désorientés par tout ce qui vient de se passer. Et toi, soudainement, tu comprends. Tu respires.  
Tu souris.

Il est ton âme sœur.  
Peu importe le reste.

« Bonjour, Karkat. »

Deux yeux gris se posent sur toi.  
Et pour la première fois, _il te voit.  
_ Il fronce les sourcils – et tu ne fais que sourire.

« Qui es-tu, enculé ? »

Ton sourire s'agrandit encore.  
Tu écartes un peu les bras, essayes de remplir ton regard de toute la tendresse que tu ressens pour lui.

« Ton âme sœur. »

Un silence.  
Une respiration qui se bloque – un espoir qui affleure – un sourire qui fait écho à un autre.

« Tu en as mis du temps, putain. »

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Je reviens, je vais aller serrer ces deux CRETINS dans mes bras. Pourquoi je les fait autant souffrir, je me le demande. x_x  
>  Allez du baume au coeur ! Pour le prochain thème (Crachat), on va essayer de faire du moins triste, promis ! :)


	16. Crachat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 16 : Crachat  
> « Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? » « Egbert, putain, ne me force pas à le répéter. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous préviens : j'ai mourru de rire en écrivant. Momo a mourru en relisant. J'espère que vous mourrurez aussi beaucoup en lisant :D (... oui, moi très bien parler la France. C'est la fatigue, gnuh.)

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?  
\- Egbert, putain, ne me force pas à le répéter. »

Il est énervé – tu le vois bien. Rouge de colère… mais aussi de gêne.  
Tu as très bien compris ce qu'il vient de te demander. Mais, il faut bien l'avouer… tu as totalement envie de l'entendre à nouveau. C'est pas tous les jours que _Karkat Vantas_ te demande une faveur. Et encore moins une de cette taille. Mais après tout, vous n'êtes pas amis pour rien – et tu es quelque part très heureux qu'il te fasse confiance au point de venir te demander ça à _toi_ , farceur parmi les farceurs, qui pourrais tout faire capoter plus vite que ton ombre.  
Tu t'appuies contre le comptoir où tu viens de poser les dernières éprouvettes de vos manipulations in vitro. Celles-ci partiront bientôt chez le médecin traitant du couple à qui vous venez de donner un _petit coup de pouce_ , en maîtres créateurs que vous êtes. Presque.  
La tête penchée, tu laisses un sourire innocent – _purement factice_ – courir sur tes lèvres, tandis que tu formules doucement :

« Je ne suis juste pas certain de ce que tu… _impliques_ , dans ta demande, _Vantas,_ réponds-tu en appuyant son nom de famille comme il le fait parfois avec le tien. C'est pour être sûr. »

Il grogne.  
Mais genre, vraiment. Un grognement profond, effrayant, qui devrait sortir de la gorge d'un gros chat sauvage plutôt que de celle d'un humain. C'est parfois un peu bizarre, mais c'est aussi ce que tu aimes chez ton collègue et ami.  
Il soupire, comme s'il était agacé par ton extrême stupidité – c'est lui qui le dit, pas toi ! – et reprend la parole, en articulant presque chaque syllabe distinctement :

« Je-voudrais-que-tu-m'accompagnes-à-la-soirée-des-dix-ans-de-mon-lycée. Ça va, c'est assez clair comme ça ?  
\- Limpide. Mais…  
\- Mais quoi, encore ?!  
\- … Pourquoi tu veux que ce soit _moi_ ? »

Oh, il va t'étrangler. Tu en es quasi-sûr. Et ça te fait te poser quelques questions sur ta tendance au masochisme, tant que tu y es. Mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher : c'est _tellement drôle_ d'asticoter ainsi Karkat. Dave, votre meilleur ami, DJ de profession, est au moins aussi amusé par ça que tu l'es toi-même, et ça n'est pas peu dire.  
Tu vois Karkat respirer très doucement. Il doit être en train de faire mentalement la liste des pour et des contre à ton propre meurtre. Tu patientes le temps qu'il la termine, quand même un tout petit peu nerveux quant aux délibérations finales. Mais il semble finalement juger que la prison n'est pas la meilleure option, car il soupire un grand coup avant de planter ses yeux dans les tiens.

« Parce que tu es le meilleur candidat pour ça.  
\- Et selon quels critères ?  
\- Parce— il se tait un instant, mouché, et il lui faut quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Parce que dans ce genre de soirée, il faut pouvoir exhiber qu'on a très bien réussi dans la vie, avec un travail un minimum classe, et si possible, un compagnon au moins beau, si ce n'est en plus intelligent et qui a tout aussi bien réussi.  
\- Et tu considères que je suis… intelligent et que j'ai bien réussi ? »

Il pouffe.  
Tu ne sais pas si tu ne dois pas te sentir atrocement vexé, sur le coup.

« Bien réussi, vu que tu as aussi bien réussi que moi, on va dire que oui, sinon j'insulte ma propre carrière. Intelligent… n'allons pas jusque-là.  
\- Oh. Mais alors, suis-je vraiment le plus approprié pour ça ?  
\- Tant que tu fermes ta bouche…  
\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? »

Le sourire est revenu jouer sur tes lèvres. Karkat grogne et détourne le regard, ses joues soudain bien rouges. Oh, que tu peux adorer l'enquiquiner à ce point. Tu t'approches un peu, te penchant vers lui en profitant de ta haute taille.

« Mmh, Karkat ? Si je n'ai pas une intelligence aussi développée que la tienne, pourquoi donc voudrais-tu que _je_ sois ton compagnon pour cette soirée ? »

Il marmonne quelque chose, ses joues encore plus cuisantes.  
Tu grimaces un sourire, t'amusant comme un petit fou.

« Je-n'ai-pas-entendu ! chantonnes-tu.  
\- RAAAAHHH ! PARCE QUE T'AS LE PLUS BEAU CUL DU MONDE, VOILA POURQUOI ! T'ES CONTENT ?! »

Tu l'achèves d'un sourire éclatant.

« Très ! Merci de ta franchise, Karkat ! Je viens donc te chercher demain soir, chez toi, à dix-neuf heures précises, c'est ça ? Je serai en tenue correcte, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Tu tournes les talons et quittes le laboratoire, ricanant malgré toi lorsque tu l'entends grommeler quelque chose ressemblant fort à « finira par avoir ma mort sur la conscience » dans ton dos.  
Qu'est-ce que tu peux aimer ton ami.

**.oOo.**

Le lendemain soir – vendredi, donc – tu es à sa porte à pile poil dix-neuf heures, habillé de pied en cap comme il se doit en ces occasions. C'est-à-dire… en costard. Tu ne vas pas mentir, tu te sens un peu mal dans tes chaussures inconfortables, mais qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour Karkat ?  
Et pour rire un peu. Aussi. Il faut l'avouer.  
Ton père, venu t'aider à t'habiller chez toi, t'a regardé partir avec un air dégoulinant de fierté dans le regard, à tel point que tu as préféré t'enfuir avant qu'il ne décide de te suivre pour te prendre en photo. Il en aurait été capable, c'est bien ça le pire.

Lorsque tu sonnes, tu entends ton très cher collègue jurer de l'autre côté du panneau de bois. Tu te demandes s'il est déjà habillé – s'il a décidé de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, comme toi, ou s'il préfèrera rester plus sobre. Ce serait dommage, mais au pire tu pourras toujours le conv—

« Salut, entre. »

Il te faut quelques secondes pour te souvenir que tu as une mâchoire.  
Et qu'elle n'est pas faite pour ramasser la poussière à même le sol.  
Mais c'est difficile de remettre toutes les fonctions de ton cerveau en place quand tu es face à ce genre de _tableau._ Un Karkat dans un costume noir, sobre et parfaitement coupé, une cravate de couleur rouge autour du cou – _mais mal attachée._ Il a visiblement abandonné toute idée de discipliner sa chevelure noire, qui part un peu dans tous les sens, comme la tienne. Mais tu aurais tendance à penser que ça ne fait que rajouter à son charme, couplant l'élégance de sa tenue à un petit brin de folie qui lui va si bien.  
Tu es encore en train de le fixer et de rêvasser à son sujet quand tu l'entends grogner. Il s'est arrêté devant le miroir et s'inspecte, visiblement peu satisfait de ce qu'il est en train de voir. Tu hausses un sourcil quand il pousse un soupir à en fendre le rocher d'Excalibur.

« Non, c'est bon, ça suffit, j'en ai marre. J'abandonne, je les emmerde tous et je vais me foutre devant un film avec un putain de bac de glace de la taille d'une vache.  
\- Je me demande bien où tu vas pouvoir trouver ça ! tu pouffes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il indique du doigt la cravate mal nouée, autour de son cou.

« Six fois que je la recommence, six fois qu'elle est tordue. J'en ai marre. »

Tu lui offres un sourire éclatant et t'avances de plusieurs pas jusqu'à te retrouver à une distance qu'il qualifierait en temps normal d' « abominablement-près-putain-Egbert-recule-et-sors-de-mon-espace-personnel-avant-que-je-ne-te-bouffe-un-bras ». Mais là, il doit visiblement être trop en vrac à cause du stress ou soulagé que tu prennes les choses en main, parce qu'il ne dit rien, se contentant de détourner le regard.  
Tu dénoues avec doigté la cravate pour la replacer correctement sur son cou, avant d'entremêler à nouveau les deux bouts de tissu. Vu la longueur de la cravate, tu te permets même une petite folie. Karkat t'observe faire dans le miroir, de son regard chocolat qui ne cille pas.

« Depuis quand un crétin comme toi sait nouer une cravate… ?  
\- Mon père a toujours voulu que je sache le faire, en bon gentleman que je suis censé être. Il m'a appris dès mes quatorze ans. Et voilà ! »

Il inspecte quelques secondes le nœud artistiquement compliqué que tu as fait autour de son cou, rajoutant une touche d'élégance supplémentaire à sa tenue, s'il en fallait. De plus, maintenant, vos nœuds sont assortis – indice supplémentaire que vous venez ensemble à la soirée.  
Le temps qu'il ajoute un manteau bien coupé, gris sombre, sur ses épaules, et vous avez fait demi-tour pour rejoindre ta voiture. Tu te glisses à la place du conducteur, et attends qu'il ait bouclé sa ceinture pour faire ronronner le monteur.

Il est plutôt calme durant le trajet, ne faisant que t'indiquer de temps à autre lorsqu'il faut que tu changes de direction. Il ne reprend vraiment le dialogue que lorsque tu abordes le sujet de votre comportement une fois sur place. Cela semble l'exaspérer au plus haut point.

« Et donc… une fois là-bas, que veux-tu que je fasse ?  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, abruti. Présente-toi comme mon compagnon.  
\- Mais… Tu t'en fiches qu'ils te désignent tous comme un homosexuel ? »

Il ricane. Tu hausses un sourcil.  
Certes, toi tu es au courant, tout comme Dave, Rose, Kanaya et certains autres de tes amis, mais…

« Ils le savent tous depuis longtemps. À l'époque, mon _coming-out_ avait été… plutôt bruyant.  
\- Hmm. Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, bizarrement.  
\- Ta gueule.  
\- Héhé. »

Un soupir, tandis qu'il tourne la tête pour observer le paysage – qui n'a rien de bien intéressant. Tu comprends grâce à ton meilleur ami, le rétroviseur de droite, qu'il cherche en fait à cacher ses joues un peu rouges.

« Ils se sont foutus de moi pendant tout notre internat. Sur mon homosexualité, sur ce que j'étais, d'où je venais, que je ne réussirais jamais rien dans ma vie, et encore moins mes études, ce genre de choses. Je veux juste… »

Il lance un regard incertain dans ta direction.

« … Juste leur prouver que j'ai réussi, moi aussi. Et si je ne viens pas avec au minimum un compagnon irréprochable, ils me le feront regretter jusqu'à la fin de la prochaine décennie.  
\- Oh. »

Tu es un peu touché, quelque part, au fond de toi.  
Tu espères que le nœud dans ta poitrine ne te fera pas perdre tes moyens une fois là-bas.

« Et… je suis irréprochable ?  
\- Irréprochable ? il ricane. Tu déconnes. Tu es _parfait._ Nous voir ensemble, ce sera comme un putain de crachat sur leurs petits minois poudrés. Ils vont en faire une syncope. »

Oubliez le nœud.  
Il n'y a plus qu'une grande, immense chaleur qui se propage en toi en quelques secondes. Tu as l'impression que si tu ne conduisais pas, tu pourrais t'envoler.  
Tu lui lances un regard éclatant.

« Je comprends. Au fait, tu sais qu'il y aura Dave, là-bas ? Ça ne va pas te…  
\- Il est déjà au courant. J'ai bien dû le lui dire, histoire qu'on évite des quiproquos embarrassants pour les quatre prochaines semaines.  
\- Oh… il n'a pas fait de remarque ?  
\- Nan. Cet enculé a juré de ne rien dire à personne. Il peut être sympa, parfois. Mais je suis sûr qu'on en entendra quand même parler pour les trois mois à venir. Faut pas déconner. »

Tu rigoles.  
C'est votre meilleur ami. Évidemment que vous allez en entendre parler. Tu t'y attendais, de toute façon.

« Donc, on y va avec la totale ? Le parfait petit couple ?  
\- Tu… »

Il hésite une seconde.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne te pose pas de problèmes ?  
\- Voyons, Karkat. »

Tu assortis un de tes sourires à un clin d'œil parfaitement exécuté – Nicolas Cage serait fier de toi.

« Pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi. »

Cette fois-ci, tu n'as même pas besoin de ton rétroviseur pour voir à quel point il est rouge – l'arrière de sa nuque et ses oreilles te le confirment très bien à eux seuls.

**.oOo.**

Tu dois le convaincre trois fois de suite de ne pas faire demi-tour et retourner se terrer dans la voiture ou sous un buisson avant que vous n'arriviez sur le perron de la maison qui abrite la soirée. Une maison magnifique, bien évidemment – tu hésiterais presque même à dire « villa », pour le coup. Elle n'en est pas très loin. Deux étages, des murs d'un blanc presque surnaturel, une très grande superficie… Tu es bien forcé d'admettre que celui à qui appartient cet endroit a au moins aussi bien réussi sa vie que vous deux. Réunis.  
La porte s'ouvre pratiquement avant que tu n'aies eu le temps de sonner, et tu sens Karkat se tendre très clairement à tes côtés quand une blonde platine apparaît et le dévisage aussitôt. Dans un réflexe, tu poses une main dans le bas de son dos.

« Karkaaaaaaaat darling, c'est bien toi ?  
\- Il semblerait. »

Son ton est froid, et tu as du mal à ne pas ricaner.  
Peu importe le nombre d'années qui s'écouleront, rien ni personne n'arrivera à adoucir le vitriol que ton ami peut mettre dans ses mots quand il le souhaite – et il semblerait que cette _charmante_ personne (tu tousses intérieurement) l'ait un peu oublié.  
Elle ne reste pas longtemps mouchée par sa réplique, et vous fait entrer à grand renfort de commentaires, de gestes et d'appels, à tel point que tu en as presque la tête qui tourne. Une fois tous deux débarrassés de vos manteaux, vous vous retrouvez face à une armée de regards curieux… qui sont tous posés sur Karkat.

Karkat.  
À côté de toi.  
Qui n'en mène pas large. Vraiment pas large.  
Ni long non plus.

Faisant abstraction de ton esprit qui devrait cesser ses propres blagues tout de suite, tu reposes ta main dans son dos pour le faire réagir. Puis, voyant qu'il ne réagit pas, tu le pinces. Il sursaute, te jette un regard furieux, mais tu te contentes de rediriger sa colère d'un coup de tête.  
Autant qu'elle soit utilisée à bon escient.

« Oh, fait-il doucement avant de se gratter la gorge.  
\- Karkat, c'est bien toi ? lance un grand baraqué aux cheveux bruns, qui devait très certainement faire du football américain, quand il était au lycée. Ton compagnon ne prend pas la peine de répondre.  
\- Et c'est qui, _lui_ ?! » lance une petite brune délicate à ses côtés.

Karkat te jette un regard.  
Tu te contentes d'un grand sourire sadique.  
_Massacre-les,_ lui soufflent tes yeux.

« Tout le monde, je vous présente John Egbert, mon compagnon. John, voici… tout le monde. »

Tu hésites un instant à simplement lever la main et à balancer un « saluuuuut » digne de tes meilleurs moments de bouffonnerie, comme il les appelle. Mais il t'a demandé de l'aider à leur en mettre plein la vue, non seulement par ton look mais aussi par ton parcours. Et tu ne voudrais pas gâcher sa soirée.  
Aussi te contentes-tu d'un « bonsoir » sobre en inclinant la tête, sans les lâcher de ton regard – dont tu sais que le bleu peut être hypnotique, même si tu l'utilises très rarement à ton avantage.  
L'assemblée reste quelques bonnes secondes sans bouger, avant que la blonde qui vous a ouvert, et qui est visiblement l'hôte de la soirée, ne se décide à bouger.

« Mais enfin, voyons, ne restez pas là ! Entrez, mettez-vous à l'aise, il y a de quoi se sustenter dans le séjour ! »

De quoi se _sustenter_. Dans le _séjour._  
Tu comprends enfin d'où Karkat tire ses manières parfaitement irréprochables quand il mange. Et tu ne peux t'empêcher de pouffer, ce qu'il récompense par un coup dans tes côtes. Aïe !  
Dans le _« séjour »_ , vous croisez un instant le regard de votre meilleur ami, Dave, debout derrière ses tables de mixage, à passer un mélange de musique classique et de… tu penses reconnaître quelque chose comme de la techno. Il n'y a vraiment que lui qui puisse rendre ça _écoutable._ Ça n'est pas vraiment de la musique de « jeunes », mais ça reste plus agréable que de la vraie musique totalement classique. Impressionnant.  
Quoi que fasse ton meilleur ami, il reste tout de même très talentueux et soucieux que son travail soit bien fait, tu dois bien lui reconnaître ça.

Près de la table de buffet, tu profites de ta haute taille pour te pencher légèrement vers Karkat et murmurer au creux de son oreille :

« Quelle est la suite du programme ?  
\- Rester ici deux heures. Non, une. Après, on invoque notre boulot pour dire qu'on est crevés et qu'on doit se lever tôt, et on décampe.  
\- D'accord. Donc… une heure pour leur en mettre plein la vue ? »

Il grogne. Tu souris.  
Et pendant un bon moment, vous leur en mettez plein la vue, à deux. Vous mangez d'un air délicat – et tu parviens à ne _rien_ te mettre sur le costume, ça tient du miracle ! –, vous parlez à des gens délicats, de sujets délicats, avec des manières délicates… C'est à la fois extrêmement drôle et d'un ennui mortel.  
À plusieurs reprises, vous assurez à vos différents interlocuteurs – qui _s'enchaînent,_ bon sang ! – que oui, vous êtes bien en couple, tous les deux. Ils semblent plus ou moins convaincus, mais ne commentent pas. Même si tu sais très bien qu'ils doivent le faire… quand vos oreilles ne l'entendent pas. Mais tu t'en fous – tu as décidé de passer une bonne soirée autant que tu le peux, et tu ne les laisseras pas en gâcher une seule miette.  
Soirée qui atteint son point d'orgue quand l'hôte et compagnon de la blonde platine qui vous a ouvert tout à l'heure annonce que ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent se divertir sur la piste de danse, dans la pièce d'à côté.

Évidemment, pour eux, « se divertir sur la piste de danse » signifie surtout faire des danses de salon compliquées, comme une valse.  
Mais heureusement…

« Tu viens ?  
\- Quoi ?! chuchote Karkat d'un air terrifié. De quoi tu par—»

Il n'a pas le temps de finir que tu l'as entraîné par la main au centre de la salle, te plaçant avec lui près des autres couples. Dave a laissé ses tables lancer une musique douce – une vraie musique de valse, sans fioritures. Tu jurerais presque reconnaître _Mon beau Danube bleu_ , mais tu n'en es pas totalement certain. Les premières notes de violon s'égarent dans l'air tandis que tu places une des mains de Karkat sur ton omoplate, attrapant l'autre dans une des tiennes.  
Lorsque le thème si reconnaissable démarre, tu recules d'un pas, mimant les mouvements du couple au centre de la pièce. Avant que ton compagnon n'ait vraiment pu comprendre ce qui se passait, il te suit dans tes mouvements et se retrouve à valser avec toi. Il lui faut bien quelques instants avant de se reprendre et de froncer les sourcils.

« J'ignorais que tu savais valser…  
\- Mon père m'a appris, encore une fois. Gentleman, tout ça, tu sais. Il espérait que je puisse séduire une fille avec ce savoir, j'imagine.  
\- Il serait certainement très déçu de te voir, alors… »

Tu lui fais un sourire éclatant.

« Je ne pense pas. Après tout, si je suis heureux, c'est ce qui compte, non ? »

Ça a le mérite de lui en boucher un coin.  
Mais d'un autre côté, toi aussi tu es impressionné. Il suit très bien tes mouvements, sans aucune sorte d'hésitation, alors que la valse requiert quand même un minimum de concentration. Peut-être fait-il partie de ceux qui savent se positionner sans vraiment réfléchir, à qui tout ça vient naturellement.  
Ça ne t'étonnerait même pas, en fait, le connaissant. Karkat a cette étonnante capacité de réussir sans fournir le moindre effort – enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il donne en tout cas – tout ce qu'il entreprend. Ce qui peut être énervant, d'ailleurs.  
Tu jettes un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Et tu souris. Baissant un peu la tête, tu murmures à son oreille :

« Karkat… regarde autour de toi. »

Il s'exécute.  
Et après quelques interminables secondes, il murmure à son tour :

« Un crachat en plein dans leur face… je te l'avais bien dit. Ils sont morts de jalousie.  
\- Mais de toi ou de moi… ? Telle est la question !  
\- Tch. Crétin. »

Tu ne réponds que par un sourire.  
Sourire qui fond de tendresse quand tu le sens poser doucement sa tête contre ta poitrine, tandis que ton cœur accélère un peu trop à ton propre goût. Ça ne doit pas lui échapper, d'ailleurs, vu qu'il a quasiment l'oreille dessus.  
Mais bon, foutu pour foutu… Tu le laisses faire. S'il profite autant de la soirée que toi, c'est l'essentiel. Et tant pis pour le reste du gratin présent ici, ils n'auront qu'à aller voir chez les Grecs si l'herbe est plus verte. Spoiler : elle ne l'est pas. C'est bien connu que la plus verte des herbes pousse sous les magnifiques pieds de Karkat quand il se décide à fouler la terre de ses…  
Heum.  
Tu en étais où, déjà ?

La musique qui se termine peu à peu autour de vous te permet de proposer un changement de décor à Karkat, qui reprend lui aussi peu à peu pied. Un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres, tu lui demandes s'il a chaud. Quand il répond par l'affirmative, tu le tires jusqu'à une porte fenêtre donnant sur une petite terrasse – vous êtes au rez-de-chaussée, mais la maison semble construite sur deux niveaux, ce qui vous permet d'observer de là où vous êtes une petite piscine en contrebas.  
Tu t'appuies sur le bord du balcon de pierre et jettes un œil à ton compagnon.  
Il a encore le souffle un peu erratique, les joues rouges. Cette vision te fait sourire.

« Tout va bien ?  
\- Ouais, ouais. Juste un peu chaud, quoi.  
\- Haha, oui, moi aussi. J'avais oublié à quel point danser était éreintant. Mais ça en vaut la peine, non ? »

Sa seule réponse est un grognement.  
Tu te relèves et te rapproches de lui, soucieux de parfaire « l'illusion » aux yeux de ceux qui pourraient regarder par la fenêtre en ce moment. À ton mouvement, Karkat lève ses incroyables yeux chocolat pour lesquels tu pourrais faire n'importe quoi vers toi. Ton souffle se fait plus difficile, quelque part entre ta gorge et ton cœur.

« Au fait, crétin ?  
\- Mmh ?  
\- Merci.  
\- De quoi ? réponds-tu, un peu absent.  
\- De… »

Il détourne un peu les yeux, se gratte la gorge. Puis revient planter ses pupilles dans les tiennes.

« D'être là, de bien vouloir m'aider, de… de donner le change si facilement. De tout, quoi.  
\- Oh, souris-tu. De rien, Karkat. C'est un plaisir. »

Et là, il te sourit.  
Et parce que, pendant un instant, il est si beau, si _parfait_ , tu décides d'oublier tout ce qui vous entoure – tout ce qui n'est pas _vous_. Tu te penches un peu pour combler l'espace entre vous, et tu déposes tes lèvres sur les siennes.  
Tu as le temps de remarquer qu'elles sont incroyablement douces – exactement comme tu les imaginais – avant qu'il ne recule très légèrement la tête pour croiser ton regard à nouveau, sourcils froncés.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu pousses la supercherie un peu trop loin ? »

Une de tes mains vient se poser sur sa joue, la caresse tendrement du pouce.  
Tu noies ton regard dans le sien, jusqu'à le sentir frissonner comme tu frissonnes toi.

« Voyons, Karkat. Tu n'as pas encore compris ?  
\- C—compris quoi ? » croasse-t-il.

Tu souris.

« Tu penses vraiment que je ferais ce genre de choses pour n'importe qui ?  
\- Tu…  
\- Tu n'es pas qu'un simple collègue de boulot, pour moi, Karkat. Ni _juste_ mon meilleur ami. Tu es… bien, bien plus que ça. Et je vais finir par devoir te prêter mes lunettes, si tu ne t'en rends toujours pas compte après ça. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, tu as repris possession de ses lèvres.  
Ce n'est qu'un baiser chaste, mais qui dure – dure, et dure, et dure. Tu as l'impression de rester là, tout près de lui, pendant une éternité. Ce qui ne te dérange pas le moins du monde, d'ailleurs. Quand vous ouvrez à nouveau les yeux en vous séparant, il semble encore un peu abasourdi. Avant de finalement murmurer doucement :

« Je…  
\- Tu… ? relèves-tu avec un sourire.  
\- Je ne suis pas habitué à … ce que tu sois si éloquent. Tu t'es acheté un cerveau en chemin ? »

Tu pouffes à la pique – ça fait du bien de retrouver ton Karkat.

« Non, je t'ai visiblement piqué le tien.  
\- Oh. Ça explique des choses.  
\- Eh oui. »

Tu restes quelques secondes à moins d'un souffle des lèvres de ton compagnon. Ce dernier te fixe en fronçant les sourcils, et tu laisses un sourire jouer sur tes lèvres.

« Un problème, Karkat ?  
\- Mmmmhm, grogne-t-il en glissant une main contre ton cou. Embrasse-moi encore.  
\- Quelle exigence, monsieur ! réponds-tu en haussant un sourcil. Et pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas chercher ce que tu veux toi-même ? »

Tu as à peine le temps de finir ta phrase que d'une pression sur ta nuque, il t'a à nouveau attiré à lui.  
Ce baiser-là est bien moins chaste que les deux premiers – c'est le cas de le dire. Tu es perdu quelque part entre la douceur de ses lèvres et le feu que sa langue est en train d'allumer entre tes reins quand vous entendez un raclement de gorge fort peu discret derrière vous.  
Vous sursautez dans un bel ensemble… pour découvrir Dave, qui vous fixe, impassible.

« Dites… vous pensez pas que vous jouez _un peu trop_ le jeu, là ? »

Sa remarque fait si bien écho à celle que t'a lancée Karkat à peine quelques secondes plus tôt que tu pouffes. Ton compagnon – et visiblement, nouveau petit ami, si tu as tout bien suivi – te rejoint dans ton rire contenu quelques millisecondes après toi, et c'est devant un Dave qui hausse tellement son sourcil que tu peux le voir derrière ses lunettes que vous éclatez de rire tous les deux.  
Quant à tous les autres, qui sont encore dans leur _séjour_ , tu te demandes bien quelle tête ils doivent faire.

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour la petite information qui ne sert à rien : ce thème aura une suite, que vous pourrez lire dans... (looongtemps) euh... d'ici le thème 66. A raison d'un thème par semaine, je vous laisse calculer combien de temps ça prendra xD.  
> Merci à tout les adorables lecteurs qui laissent des commentaires ou des kudos, et rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour le prochain thème : Sang !
> 
> Edit : ma merveilleuse bêta m'a rappelé que j'avais oublié de vous rajouter un petit bonus très important. Le voilà :  
> A l'issue de cette soirée, Karkat et John auront été responsables de 21 évanouissements - 18 syncopes et 3 pertes de conscience dues à de l'hyperventilation. Seront également dénombrés 3 fous rires incontrôlables (je vous laisse deviner de qui). Karkat détiendra le record du plus grand nombre d'évanouissements en un seul strike, en réussissant à faire tomber dans les pommes cinq personnes d'un coup, lorsqu'il annoncera, au moment de son départ, qu'il préfère rentrer chez lui pour tringler son nouvellement nommé petit ami plutôt que de rester dans cette soirée pourrie.  
> Voilà voilà. Avouez que ç'aurait été triste de ne pas avoir ce bonus. Bisous ! (L)


	17. Sang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 17 : Sang  
> Je lève soudain la tête, interloqué par le bruit à côté de moi. Et mon cœur rate un battement en apercevant mon voisin de machine, en train de fourrer dans l'appareil un pull plein de sang. Le même sang qu'il a sur le visage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai une pensée émue à certains de mes lecteurs qui m'ont dit dans les reviews flipper pour ce thème. J'espère que le thème en vaudra l'attente ! ;) Oh, notez que la seconde partie est un petit cadeau pour ma bêta, qui comprendra très bien pourquoi ! Bisous ma Momo, vois ça comme un petit cadeau pour te remercier de si bien corriger toutes mes fautes ainsi chaque semaine (L)
> 
> Juste pour la précision : notez que les deux parties n'ont rien à voir, ce n'est pas différents points de vues ou des suites ; ce sont deux petites histoires séparées !

C'est la fin de la journée.  
Je suis claqué, j'ai encore des tonnes de devoirs à faire, des trucs à réviser, et certainement Gamzee qui va trouver moyen de me pourrir la soirée sans le vouloir comme l'enculé qu'il est. J'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ces conneries.  
Ces « conneries » étant, je cite, les corvées ménagères. Aussi connues comme le trio d'or : faire le ménage, faire la vaisselle… et faire la lessive. J'en suis à la dernière, là. Et comme on n'a pas de machines, ni dans l'appartement – au vu de sa taille, il faudrait manger dessus si on voulait en avoir une, pff – ni dans les sous-sols de l'immeuble, je suis obligé de me taper la traversée de la rue avec le linge sale sous le bras pour aller à la laverie d'en face.  
Monde de merde.

Je lève soudain la tête, interloqué par le bruit à côté de moi. Et mon cœur rate un battement en apercevant mon voisin de machine, en train de fourrer dans l'appareil un pull plein de sang. Le même sang qu'il a sur le visage.  
Il me faut une bonne seconde ou deux pour réussir à me reprendre et à faire redémarrer cette saloperie de cerveau. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de rester bien quinze autres secondes à fixer cet étrange mec aux airs d'ahuri… et couvert d'hémoglobine de la tête aux pieds.  
Bon, peut-être pas _de la tête aux pieds_ , mais il en a en tout cas bien plein la tronche, ça oui !  
C'est quoi, une espèce de serial killer qui n'est même pas foutu de savoir que le sang, ça tache ?!  
Et puis…

« Si tu dois nettoyer du sang, fais-le à l'eau froide, crétin ! Ou alors porte du rouge, bordel ! »

L'ahuri sursaute et regarde partout autour de lui – jusqu'à ce que son regard bleu plonge dans le mien.  
Putain. Il est mignon.  
Double-putain. J'aurais peut-être dû fermer ma gueule.

Il me fixe, puis regarde le pull encore dans sa main – une espèce de chose bleu clair avec marqué en gros dessus « KEEP CALM I'M THE PRANKMASTER ». Débile jusqu'à l'os.  
Il finit par lâcher un son à mi-chemin entre le reniflement et le caquètement hystérique. Avec sa tronche de vampire hémophile qui vient de croiser une batte de base-ball, c'est encore plus flippant.  
Malgré moi, je recule d'un pas.  
Il semble interpréter correctement mon mouvement, d'ailleurs, car il lève presque aussitôt les mains, paumes face à moi.

« Oh, non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai rien !  
\- Dit le mec qui a la gueule pleine de sang, au milieu d'une laverie glauque à presque minuit. »

Il a la politesse de rougir en entendant mon commentaire. Je le vois se gratter la nuque quelques instants, comme s'il cherchait à ordonner ses pensées. Ou bien à trouver une bonne explication.  
Finalement, il soupire.

« Bon, j'imagine que tu ne me croiras pas, mais… je t'assure que c'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

Je fais un bruit moqueur.

« Non, vraiment ! renchérit-il tout en mettant son pull dans la machine, avant de lancer cette dernière. J'étais en vélo, tout à l'heure, et ma roue avant s'est prise dans le plus énorme caillou du _monde._ Je me suis cassé la figure – oh, tu aurais vu ça ! Tchernobyl avant l'heure !  
\- Après l'heure.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tchernobyl, ça s'est déjà passé. Ta gamelle, aussi ridicule qu'elle ait pu être, a eu lieu _après_. Donc, c'est après l'heure.

Il me fixe quelques secondes, interdit.  
Quoi ! C'est pas ma faute si je suis étudiant en lettres !

« Ouais, donc, bref. C'était la mort, j'avais mal partout et je dégoulinais de sang.  
\- Surprenant…  
\- Sauf ! continue-t-il en ignorant mon interruption une deuxième fois. Que c'est mon pull préféré, et que je veux surtout pas l'abîmer. Donc, j'ai pédalé comme un fou jusqu'à la laverie la plus proche, et j'ai fini ici.  
\- Transcendant, je marmonne. Et t'as pas rencontré de fontaine, sur la route ?  
\- Euh… si, certainement. Pourquoi ? »

Je soupire.

« Parce que le sang, ça s'enlève à l'eau froide, avant de passer le tissu à la machine. Sinon, la tache risque de ne pas partir.  
\- Quoooooi ?! »

C'est quoi cette réaction carrément disproportionnée ? On dirait que je viens de lui annoncer la fin du monde !  
Je soupire devant le regard de chien battu qu'il jette à la machine à laver déjà en route.  
Tss, crétin.

« Laisse. Parfois, ça marche – surtout si la tache était encore fraîche, elle aura peut-être pas eu le temps de s'incruster. Et sinon, il y a deux ou trois trucs qu'il est toujours possible de tenter pour la faire partir.  
\- C'est vrai ?! »

Des yeux ne devraient pas pouvoir s'illuminer _à ce point_ pour une simple histoire de lessive.  
Ça devrait être interdit.  
Et ça devrait également être interdit d'avoir une tronche aussi mignonne.  
Accessoirement.  
Juste comme ça.  
… Vos gueules.

« Non, enculé, je te raconte des cracks sur la lessive à passé vingt-trois heures parce que c'est ma passion secrète… Évidemment que c'est vrai ! »

Je claque la porte de ma propre machine dans un énième soupir, la mets en route, puis vais m'asseoir. On en a tous les deux pour trente minutes – c'est un cycle court.  
L'autre s'assied près de moi avec un grand sourire de crétin des Alpes. Je hausse un sourcil.

« En tout cas, merci de me croire. Et de m'aider, aussi ! C'est super sympa !  
\- Qui a dit que je te croyais ? »

Son air abasourdi me donnerait presque envie d'éclater de rire.  
Mais j'ai une réputation à tenir.  
Alors je me contente de mon habituel regard noir made in café des ténèbres durant une nuit sans lune.

« M-mais… je te jure que c'est vrai !  
\- Ta parole ne vaut pas grand-chose, vu que je ne te connais pas. »

Il fronce les sourcils – et, encore une fois, son expression est rendue dix fois plus flippante par la couche d'hémoglobine étalée à la truelle sur sa tronche. Puis, sans prévenir, il attrape le bas de son t-shirt – putain, mais il a pas froid, habillé comme… Ah, oui, non, c'est vrai, son pull est dans la machine – et l'enlève.

Je me retrouve donc face à face avec un mec au visage couvert de sang, à moitié à poil, dans une laverie, à quasiment minuit.  
Et _en plus_ , il fallait qu'il soit _bien foutu !_

Je hais ma vie.  
Sans me laisser le temps de profiter à mon aise de la vue – dommage – il se tourne pour exposer à mon regard son épaule droite. Comme je suis à sa gauche, ça lui demande une sacrée gymnastique. Et là, mes sourcils se froncent.  
C'est plus une épaule, qu'il a…. C'est du putain de gruyère râpé ! Ce doit être dû au frottement avec le vêtement, car son t-shirt ne comporte aucun dégât. Par contre, sa peau… Eh bien, elle a été râpée sur presque toute la longueur du dos, laissant particulièrement la zone de l'omoplate à vif, voire sanglante.  
Je grogne.

« Et tu comptais soigner _ça_ quand, au juste ?! »

Il fronce les sourcils à son tour, hausse les épaules.  
J'ai soudainement envie de frotter sa tronche de crétin avec du désinfectant.  
Qui pique. Beaucoup.  
Genre, alcool à 90°.

« Bah, une bonne douche et ce sera bon, non ? Je veux dire, le plus important, c'est de s'occuper de la tach—  
\- Le plus important c'est de te soigner et d'éviter que tu perdes ton bras et ta gueule à cause du tétanos, _débile !_ » je rugis.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que je reprends déjà :

« Putain, tu viens avec moi, après. Hors de question que je te laisse dans cet état, j'ai pas envie d'avoir une mort sur la conscience.  
\- Mais…  
\- Non ! Tu discutes pas. T'as perdu le droit de refuser quand tu as prouvé que tu étais clairement inapte à t'occuper de toi-même. »

Il reste silencieux – et abasourdi – quelques secondes, avant de quand même me lancer :

« Ai-je au moins le droit de connaître le nom de mon infirmière auto-proclamée ?  
\- Karkat. Qui t'emmerde. »

Il se fend d'un sourire magnifique – et des plus débiles.

« Enchanté, Karkat qui t'emmerde. Moi c'est John, John Egbert ! »

**.oOo.**

Quand Papa m'a annoncé qu'il partait en voyage d'affaires pour deux semaines, j'ai voulu sauter au plafond. Au travers du laïus qu'il m'a exposé à ce moment-là sur le fait que j'étais assez grand, qu'il était fier de moi, que je pouvais m'assumer seul un moment, j'ai surtout compris qu'il me faisait _confiance_. Et ça, ça faisait tout drôle.  
En plus, j'allais pouvoir inviter Dave, Rose et Jade à la maison, organiser une soirée pyjama et tout ce qui vient avec, avec des super films ! Genre… Con Air !  
Bref, ça s'annonçait carrément trop hyper méga top génial cool.

Jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle qu'il fallait quand même que je m'occupe des choses basiques. Genre… tout ce que faisait mon père pour moi jusque-là. Comme faire à manger. Nettoyer la maison. Faire la lessive.  
_Faire la lessive._  
Je sais qu'on a une machine high tech chez nous, qui permet à mon père de laver ses chemises pour qu'elles en ressortent plus blanches que neige, parfaitement propres et surtout, non froissées. Et nos chaussettes ne disparaissent _même pas !_ C'est presque de la sorcellerie à ce niveau-là.  
Le seul problème, c'est que moi, je ne sais pas comment réagir face à ces dizaines de milliers de boutons, qui ont l'air de lancer l'apocalypse dès que j'essaye d'appuyer dessus. Donc, j'ai préféré recourir au plus simple : j'ai pris mon bac de linge sale, et je suis allé à la laverie la plus proche que j'aie trouvée. Certes, c'est payant, mais au moins, les machines ont un mode d'emploi et je sais ce que je dois faire pour réussir à la mettre en route sans déclencher la fin du monde – c'est-à-dire, comme je suis en train de le faire, régler la température et appuyer sur le bouton « démarrage ».

Je lève soudain la tête, interloqué par le bruit à côté de moi. Et mon cœur rate un battement en apercevant mon voisin de machine, en train de fourrer dans l'appareil un pull plein de sang. Le même sang qu'il a sur le visage.  
Il est encore en train de grogner dans sa barbe inexistante quand il termine d'enfoncer à la suite du pull plusieurs autres vêtements qui ont l'air d'avoir vécu de meilleurs jours – et qui sont sacrément grands ?–, et lance la machine. C'est là qu'il doit sentir mon regard sur lui, car il tourne tout à coup la tête pour venir planter ses yeux dans les miens.

« Quoi ?! »

Gloups.  
Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Je veux dire, il va se passer quoi là, je vais me retrouver étranglé, découpé en morceaux et dans différentes poubelles d'ici quelques secondes ou… ? Ils vont ressembler à quoi les titres des journaux demain ? « Un homme démembré pour avoir fait sa lessive » ?  
J'avale difficilement ma salive. Il fronce encore plus les sourcils. Bon. J'imagine que là il vaut mieux que je sauve l'affaire. Donc autant lancer quelque chose de bien, qui détende l'atmosphère, qui le convainque de ne pas me dévorer sur place, qui le…

« Tu… euh… ça va ? »

…  
Oui, bon, tout le monde ne peut pas vivre jusqu'à huitante ans non plus, n'est-ce pas ?  
L'autre semble hésiter entre me trucider à coup de sac en plastique dans la tronche – ça va être long. Très long. – et rester là, bouche ouverte, à se demander ce qu'il se passe exactement. Au moins, ça nous fait au moins un point en commun.  
Je me racle la gorge, et décide que tant que je suis encore en vie, vaut mieux en profiter.

« Non parce que tu… euh… T'as pas l'air très bien.  
\- Sans déconner, enculé. »

D'accord, cette remarque-là n'était peut-être pas la plus brillante ni la plus sympa à faire, mais c'est pas ma faute s'il a une gueule de zombie pas frais qu'on vient de déterrer. Quoique du coup s'il vient d'être déterré il est frais, non ?  
Euh, bref.  
Reste qu'avec tout le sang qu'il a en travers de la tête et les valises de la taille de deux baleines à skateboard qu'il se trimballe sous les yeux, j'ai déjà vu plus frais comme personne. Même Dave qui rentre de soirée après trente-six heures de nuit blanches à travailler sur ses mix, il a l'air plus humain que ça.  
Mais bon, Dave triche, il a des lunettes.

Je vais m'asseoir sur les strapontins inconfortables alignés au centre de la pièce pour faire face aux machines. Puis je me gratte la nuque tandis que le silence s'installe à nouveau. L'autre ne m'a pas lâché du regard, visiblement partagé entre l'envie de me dire d'aller me faire foutre et celle de savoir ce que je lui voulais.  
Sauf que même moi je ne sais pas. C'est un peu la galère, là, en fait.  
Enfin, bon.

« C'était… J'veux dire, c'était une vraie question, hein.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Le « ça va ? ». C'était une vraie question. Tout va bien ? »

Il me fixe bien trois secondes.  
Puis pousse un long, très, très long soupir, qui semble le vider de toute la réserve d'air que peuvent contenir ses poumons. Et ça fait un paquet – ce mec doit avoir un sacré souffle. Il est champion d'apnée, ou quoi ?  
Je n'ai pas le temps de débattre sur le sujet mentalement qu'il vient s'asseoir juste à côté de moi, les épaules abattues, la tête baissée et le regard bloqué sur ses chaussures. Un peu tendu quand même, je me tais, les yeux fixés sur l'horloge accrochée en hauteur en face de nous, qui indique vingt-trois heures vingt-quatre.  
Vingt-trois heures vingt-cinq.  
Vingt-tro—

« Mon meilleur ami a fait un bad trip. Ça a bien failli virer en overdose, et comme son crétin de colocataire a enregistré mon numéro la dernière fois qu'un problème de ce genre s'est produit, il m'a appelé. Au beau milieu d'un de mes putains de cours, évidemment. Putain.  
\- Oh… je souffle, incertain de ce que je suis censé dire. Mais l'autre ne m'écoute pas vraiment, il continue sur sa lancée en ignorant mon intervention :  
\- Quand je suis arrivé, c'était déjà assez grave, cet abruti a réussi à s'esquinter tout seul, il avait trois grandes putains de plaies en travers du visage. Ç'a pas été de la tarte de parvenir à le calmer… surtout que cet enculé est à peine gigantesque. Il a bien fallu que l'autre débile lâche son putain d'ordinateur pour venir m'aider à le tenir le temps qu'il se calme et que je puisse le soigner. Et après, il a bien fallu que je reste jusqu'à ce qu'il soit endormi et qu'on soit assuré que ça ne recommencerait pas… »

Il pousse un autre soupir, puis passe une main lasse sur son visage, tirant sur ses traits tendus. Son regard se pose ensuite sur la machine à laver, et il secoue la tête.

« Ses fringues avaient bien besoin d'un bon nettoyage – et les miennes aussi, il a foutu du sang partout ce con. Et comme en plus ils ont pas de machine, il a bien fallu que je vienne jusqu'ici. Et maintenant je me retrouve à raconter ma vie et celle de mon débile de meilleur ami à un inconnu qu'a rien demandé à personne. Tu parles d'une journée de merde. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Bah, à la base c'est moi qui t'ai demandé si ça allait. Si tu as envie de me parler de tout ça, ça ne me dérange pas – de toute façon, on en a pour au moins trente minutes, non ?  
\- La tienne, ouais. T'as mis le programme court. Moi j'en ai pour trois bons quarts d'heure.  
\- Oh. Pratique ! Enfin, je peux rester avec toi si tu veux.  
\- Hein ? »

Je souris à sa mine incrédule, puis pointe du doigt les impressionnants cernes sous son regard sombre.

« J'ai comme le sentiment que s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un pour te tenir compagnie, tu vas t'endormir comme une masse et on pourra te réveiller que quand t'auras récupéré tout le sommeil qu'il te faut. Donc dans… oh, allez, trois ans ?  
\- Ta gueule, enculé. »

Cette fois-ci, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire un peu. Il est marrant, quand même – surtout avec les expressions qu'il fait.  
Il frotte à nouveau ses yeux fatigués.

« Même si ouais, je tuerais pour un café. Noir. Genre encore plus noir que les ténèbres de l'âme d'un assassin multi-récidiviste.  
\- Hmmm…. »

Oh, allez. Il a l'air marrant.  
Et pas si dangereux que ça, en fait.  
Et puis bon, on m'a toujours dit que j'étais inconscient – autant le prouver encore une fois.  
Je lui tapote l'épaule – récolte une œillade agacée au passage – et lui indique du doigt la vitre qui donne sur l'extérieur.

« Si on en a pour trois quart d'heure…  
\- Ouais, et bien ?  
\- J'habite à même pas trois minutes d'ici. Tu veux venir boire un café le temps que nos machines soient finies ? »

Il me fixe.  
Mais genre, euh, bizarrement. C'est à mi-chemin entre le regard soupçonneux du flic face à ce qu'il pense être un suspect aux mains couvertes de sang, et l'adoration d'un fidèle qui voit son dieu pour la première fois. Je hausse un sourcil, incertain de ce qu'il va répondre.  
Finalement, il marmonne :

« On m'a toujours dit de ne pas suivre les inconnus dans la rue.  
\- Oh, pas de problème ! Je me fends d'un grand sourire. Je suis John Egbert ! Et toi ? »

Un autre grognement, un soupir.

« Karkat Vantas. Il est où, ce café ?  
\- Héhé. Par là, viens ! »

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bisous ma Momo, j'espère que ça te remontera un peu le moral. Et bisous tout le reste du monde, merci pour les reviews !  
> Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le thème 18 : "En-dessous". Souhaitez moi bonne chance, je commence mon stage de 4 semaines demain... gnuh.  
> Au fait vous avez vu ? J'ai posté le thème 17 un 17 ! C'est rigolo :3


	18. En-dessous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 18 : En-dessous  
> Le souffle erratique, il avait à ce moment-là baissé les yeux, observant le tatouage qui se mouvait entre ces deux omoplates au rythme de ses hanches, juste en-dessous de lui. Il était beau. Et très certainement unique au monde. Il l'espère, en tout cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le thème 18 ! Qui m'a pas mal fait galérer, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse d'un thème pareil au juste ?! Du coup j'espère que vous aimerez ce que vous lirez ! Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

Karkat est amoureux.  
Oh, bien sûr, il l'a déjà été plusieurs fois. Terezi dans ses jeunes années, Sollux qui lui a fait découvrir sa bisexualité… même Gamzee, pendant un court moment, avant qu'il ne se rende compte que cette espèce de clown et lui ne pourraient jamais être autre chose que des meilleurs amis – presque des frères.  
Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Il le sent.  
Peut-être parce qu'il a l'impression d'avoir vécu un véritable coup de foudre.  
Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de tout savoir sur _lui_ pour sentir que c'est le bon.

Ou bien, peut-être, parce qu'il sait qu'il ne le reverra plus jamais.  
Non, réellement, en fait. Ce n'est pas pour faire dans le mélodramatique ou quoi que ce soit du genre. C'est juste… le karma, le cosmos, l'ordre des planètes ou une divinité quelconque, qui a décidé qu'il serait drôle de lui faire rencontrer la personne dont il tomberait quasi-instantanément et éperdument amoureux… pour ensuite s'arranger pour qu'il ne le revoie plus jamais.

Il l'a rencontré en soirée, après s'être fait traîner là-bas par Terezi, qui voulait un compagnon de beuverie. Très mauvais choix au demeurant, puisqu'il tient _très_ mal l'alcool. Au bout d'une ou deux bières et de quelques shots quasi forcés par Terezi, sa vision a commencé à être pas mal floue et confuse. Il s'est donc appliqué à se raccrocher à la seule chose qui semblait détonner dans son univers : ces deux yeux d'un bleu bien trop beau pour être vrai. Il a pris soin de leur faire signe pour qu'ils se rapprochent de lui. Ce qu'ils ont fait, accompagnés par un charmant visage et tout un corps doté d'un postérieur tout à fait à son goût.  
Le tout accompagné d'un élément parfaitement superfétatoire(1) – le meilleur ami du propriétaire de ce regard céruléen, une espèce de crétin blond avec des lunettes de soleil. _Qui_ porte des lunettes de soleil au milieu d'un bar à peine éclairé ?!

Un bon moment, c'étaient lui et Terezi qui avaient comblé les vides dans la conversation, l'esprit de Karkat n'étant tourné que vers les yeux de l'autre garçon – et, dans un moindre temps, vers sa figure tout entière. Il était beau. Très beau.  
Il était beau, et Karkat le _voulait._ Et au fond de sa tête, il savait qu'il l'aurait.  
Il écoutait à peine ce que les autres racontaient, occupé à chercher comment ramener l'autre chez lui sans trop se couvrir de ridicule.

Avant de se rendre compte que, de toute façon, il l'était déjà bien assez souvent – et que du coup, tout ça n'avait guère d'importance. Une fois de plus ou de moins…  
Et puis, vu comment le regardaient ces orbes bleus…  
Il s'est donc levé et a tendu la main en direction de leur propriétaire.

« Tu veux sortir _dehors_ ? a grimacé ce dernier.  
\- Non, je veux rentrer _dedans_ , monsieur tautologie(2). Tu viens ? »

Il a semblé un peu surpris de son langage, mais au final, il a pris sa main et lui a emboité le pas, enfilant sa veste à toute vitesse avant de sortir dans l'air froid de ce soir d'octobre. Karkat l'a conduit presque sans un mot jusque chez lui, sa main toujours serrée dans la sienne, ses yeux voyageant parfois sur le côté pour rencontrer à nouveau ce magnifique regard bleuté.

Il se rappelle avec beaucoup de précision la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Et une image, un instant, ne veut plus quitter son esprit désormais. Le souffle erratique, il avait à ce moment-là baissé les yeux, observant le tatouage qui se mouvait entre ces deux omoplates au rythme de ses hanches, juste en-dessous de lui. Il était beau. Et très certainement unique au monde.  
Il l'espère, en tout cas.

Car si Karkat a un jour la possibilité de revoir cet homme… ce sera certainement grâce à son tatouage, et à rien d'autre. Parce qu'il ne possède rien d'autre. Ni nom, ni adresse, ni même le moindre renseignement sur sa vie. Tout ce qu'il a, c'est le souvenir ancré dans sa mémoire de la douceur de sa peau, de ses incroyables yeux bleus et de ce magnifique tatouage. Oh, et du fait qu'il avait pas mal de piercings, aussi.  
Habituellement, Karkat n'est pas trop fan des piercings. Mais là, il est prêt à faire un écart – parce que ça lui va foutrement bien, il faut l'avouer. Un anneau dans le nez, deux barres sur l'arcade sourcilière droite, et deux anneaux sur la lèvre inférieure, de ceux qu'on appelle des « snakebites » s'il ne se trompe pas – parce qu'il doit bien l'avouer, il n'y connaît rien en piercings.

Karkat aurait aimé pouvoir lui demander son nom, sa profession, ce qu'il aime manger au petit déjeuner ou tout un tas d'autres détails complètement aléatoires. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'a pas pu. Parce que lorsqu'il s'est réveillé le lendemain, son lit était vide de toute présence masculine – de toute présence tout court, à vrai dire. L'autre avait fui pendant son sommeil, sans même lui laisser le moindre mot.  
On ne va pas se mentir, Karkat était furieux, au début. Il a haï cet inconnu, il a haï la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, il s'est haï lui-même pour être tombé amoureux si vite de ce qui semblait au fond n'être qu'un connard sans cœur. Et puis, il s'est calmé.

Et aujourd'hui, il se retrouve là, comme un con, amoureux d'un mec dont il ignore jusqu'au _nom_ , avec un tatouage pour seul lien ténu qui le relie à lui.  
À déprimer comme une adolescente qui geint sur combien sa vie est triste. Avec – sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle – son meilleur ami à ses côtés, qui l'écoute se plaindre. Ils ont même des cupcakes, s'il fallait un cliché de plus.

« Echdonch, tu chais pchas où il est ?  
\- Gamzee, putain de saloperie de bordel de merde, je t'ai déjà dit de pas parler quand t'avais la bouche pleine. J'te jure que si y a des miettes sur mon lit je te les fais ramasser. Avec la langue. »

Au vu du sourire que son drogué de meilleur ami lui lance, ça ne risque pas de le déranger. Karkat pousse un soupir. De toute façon, il est déjà bon pour changer ses draps, il en est presque certain. C'est à chaque fois comme ça.  
Mais bon.  
Il n'y a personne qui sache mieux l'écouter que Gamzee. Même si parfois…

« Et t'as essayé de le retrouver ? »

… ses conseils laissent à désirer.  
Enfin bon, c'est aussi ça, Gamzee, suppose-t-il. Grand, complètement défoncé, avec une tignasse à faire hurler de terreur un coiffeur et tout le temps faim. Et qui fait parmi les meilleurs câlins du monde. Mais ça, il faudra lui arracher les ongles à la pince avant qu'il ne veuille bien l'avouer à haute voix.  
Faut pas déconner, non plus.

Il cale un peu plus confortablement sa nuque sur l'abdomen de son meilleur ami, écoutant le ventre de ce dernier gargouiller. Au bout d'un moment, il reprend la parole, un soupir dans la voix :

« Je ne peux pas, je te l'ai dit. Je ne connais ni son nom, ni quoi que ce soit sur lui… je sais juste à quoi il ressemble. Et qu'il a un tatouage dans le dos. Mais à part ça… rien. »

Un long silence empli de bruits de mastication lui répond, tandis que Gamzee semble tenter de faire fonctionner son cerveau – ce qui ne sert généralement à rien, mais bon, laissons-le être optimiste, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal.  
Finalement :

« Pas cool, bro… Mais t'inquiète pas, si vous devez vous revoir, vous vous reverrez !  
\- Et c'est quoi qui te fait dire ça, ta religion de clowns de merde ?  
\- Honk ! »

Un soupir de désespoir.  
Il décide de se concentrer plutôt sur les bruits que fait le ventre de son meilleur ami. Eux, au moins, ils ont un minimum de sens.

**.oOo.**

Le temps passe – les jours deviennent des semaines, presque des mois. Il doit s'en être passé deux, depuis cette nuit-là. Mais Karkat n'a pas pour autant oublié ce regard bleu océan, ces piercings qui lui ont tant donné envie de mordre dans ces lèvres, ce sourire un peu débile et ce tatouage entre ces omoplates. Il n'a pas réussi à convaincre son cœur d'oublier cette silhouette qu'il ne reverra jamais.  
Il tente simplement, au jour le jour, de ne pas trop y penser. Il laisse tout ça dans un coin de sa tête, n'y revenant que tard dans la nuit, quand il peine à dormir.

Là, il profite de son samedi soir. Il a bossé toute la journée, le matin dans le petit magasin où il est assistant – c'est-à-dire qu'il range les boites dans les rayons – et l'après-midi sur ses cours de littérature. Il est juste mort, et ira très certainement se coucher dans quelques minutes.  
… Dès qu'il trouvera le courage de fermer Tumblr et d'éteindre son ordinateur. Ce qui n'est donc pas gagné des masses. C'est fou à quel point ce site peut être à la fois chronophage et complètement abrutissant.

Là, il ne sait pas comment c'est arrivé, mais il se retrouve à parcourir un blog complètement _stupide_ qui parle de photographie – bon ok, les photos sur le blog ne sont pas _trop_ horribles – et de… choses mortes dans des bocaux. Il ne sait pas trop comment c'est possible que les deux soient reliés, mais visiblement, l'auteur de ce blog a réussi cet exploit.  
Ce blog est sur le fil entre le débile fini et le génie absolu, il en est presque certain. Et il ne comprend pas comment c'est possible. Alors au lieu de se claquer le cerveau dessus et parce qu'il n'a pas la force de se lever pour éteindre son portable et se mettre au lit, il continue d'en regarder le contenu, page après page, l'esprit à moitié anesthésié par la fatigue.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il _la_ voie.  
C'est une photo. Une photo toute simple, qui a même failli ne pas totalement attirer son attention – la preuve, il lui faut remonter un peu parce qu'il est passé dessus sans vraiment s'y intéresser au début. Mais un détail a accroché son œil et l'empêche de consciemment l'ignorer.  
Très lentement, il replace l'image au centre de son écran, et la fixe à s'en faire péter les rétines.  
Sur le coin inférieur droit de l'image, prenant presque toute la place dans cette dernière, il y a une tête. Une tête blonde sans expression, avec des lunettes de soleil et une langue en gros plan, sur laquelle un bijou est fixé – un piercing.  
Et en arrière-plan, visiblement quelques mètres derrière la tête, il y a une silhouette. Une silhouette de dos, aux cheveux sombres, en train de mettre un pull. Avec un tatouage entre les deux omoplates.

Karkat sent son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge, son cœur atteindre des vitesses qui seraient désapprouvées sur une autoroute allemande. Son ventre se serre tandis que d'un bond, toute fatigue oubliée, il quitte son lit pour se précipiter au salon.

« GAMZEE ! »

L'interpellé est – comme toujours – dans le canapé, à moitié endormi. Karkat se demande parfois s'il n'aurait pas une certaine forme de narcolepsie vu qu'il passe son temps soit à rêver dans le vide, soit à dormir. Ouvrant un œil au radar, il sourit en voyant son meilleur ami débarouler de sa chambre à toute vitesse, son ordinateur dans les bras.

« Bro… tout va bien ? Tu as l'air d'avoir avalé un paquet de citrons… mais d'en être content. »

Certes.  
Karkat ne fait même pas attention à ce que Gamzee ait bien retiré ses pieds du canapé avant de s'asseoir dedans – heureusement que l'autre est habitué et qu'il a anticipé son geste. Tournant son ordinateur, il pointe du doigt la silhouette de dos, sur la photo.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! Gamzee, je l'ai trouvé, j'en suis sûr, c'est lui !  
\- De qui tu parles, bro ? »

Il pousse un soupir, réexplique à la mémoire défaillante de son meilleur ami toute l'histoire en accéléré – les yeux bleus, le tatouage, le fait qu'il ne le reverra jamais. Quoique cette dernière information ait des chances d'être périmée, tout à coup.  
Gamzee fixe sans mot dire quelques instants la photo sous ses yeux, avant de sourire.

« Et c'est cet enculé dont tu me parles ?  
\- Oui, bordel ! Tu vois pas le tatouage dans son putain de dos ?  
\- Si, bro. Il est beau. Et donc, il s'appelle comment ? »

Un instant de blanc.  
Karkat ouvre et referme la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Je… je sais pas. Je viens juste de trouver la photo.  
\- Oh. »

Le plus petit des deux fronce les sourcils, reprenant son ordinateur sur ses genoux. Son compagnon se redresse pour venir s'affaler presque sur ses épaules, la tête dans la courbe de son cou, ignorant les grognements du premier. Ce dernier ne proteste cependant pas trop, concentré qu'il est sur la photo – et sur le texte inscrit en dessous.

 _« Premier piercing de fait ! Merci à mon bro_ _ectoBiologist _ _que vous voyez en arrière-plan, qui a fait un boulot du tonnerre ! »_

Le nom que l'auteur du blog a donné.  
Ça peut être simplement un effet de style comme il en a déjà vu très souvent. Mais… mais souvent, un mot souligné, sur Tumblr, signifie…  
Ses dents mordant fermement sa lèvre pour l'empêcher de se noyer dans l'espoir, il passe la souris sur le mot. Qui change d'apparence, annonçant un lien. Déglutissant sa salive, il clique. Une nouvelle fenêtre s'affiche.  
Et il a l'impression, un instant, que son cœur cesse de battre.

« Oh. C'est le tumblr de cet enculé ? souffle la voix de Gamzee dans son cou.  
\- Il semblerait. »

Sa voix est devenue un peu faible.  
Il en revient pas. C'est lui. Il est quasiment sûr que c'est lui. Il y a pas de photos ou quoi que ce soit, mais il est quasiment _certain_ que c'est cet abruti qui s'est barré sans prévenir, cette nuit-là. Et qu'il va peut-être parvenir à retrouver.

« Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?  
\- Je sais pas. Trouver un moyen de savoir qui il est, où il habite. Ça doit être possible avec ça. »

Gamzee ricane, mais il sait qu'il ne se moque pas – il est simplement heureux et c'est sa façon de le lui montrer. Il ne bouge pas du creux de son cou, et Karkat est trop occupé à scanner le blog sous ses yeux pour ne serait-ce que penser à maintenir les apparences et faire comme si ce contact le dérangeait – quand il ne rêve que de ça, la plupart du temps.  
Pendant presque une heure, il parcourt le tumblr dans tous les sens, vérifiant chaque page, chaque photo, chaque bloc de texte. Il en discute parfois avec le cerveau à moitié anesthésié de Gamzee, qui doit très certainement s'endormir à un ou deux moments, l'espace de quelques minutes.

Et ses recherches portent leurs fruits.  
Parce qu'il découvre – ou plutôt, confirme ses soupçons – qu'il est pierceur. Et qu'il est dans sa ville, vu qu'il fait référence à une statue qui n'existe qu'ici. Leur ville est plutôt grande, mais tout ça lui donne suffisamment d'indices à recouper pour pouvoir lancer une recherche sur Google Maps, localisant toutes les boutiques de pierceurs à proximité de la statue dont il a parlé.  
Il manque de ne pas le trouver, car ce dernier est en fait localisé sous la mention « tatoueur-pierceur » plutôt que pierceur tout court. Il ne parvient à y penser que quand il repense au tatouage.  
Mais il finit par y arriver. Il finit par parvenir à un résultat positif, qui recoupe tous les indices qu'il a pu découvrir sur le blog. Il secoue Gamzee, qui bave à présent sur son épaule – urk – pour lui montrer sa découverte. Ce dernier se contente d'un sourire endormi, mais heureux pour lui.

« C'est génial, bro. Alors tu vas le rencontrer ?  
\- Un peu, ouais. Cet enculé mérite bien que je lui hurle dessus pour s'être barré sans rien dire.  
\- Miraculeux. Maintenant ?  
\- Certainement pas. Il est presque trois heures du matin, espèce de clown dégénéré. Tu vas aller te pieuter dans ta chambre et je vais faire de même. J'irai demain.  
\- Heh. Ça c'est un plan, bro. »

Il se relève sans douceur apparente – même s'il prend soin de vérifier que Gamzee ne se tord pas la nuque au passage. Il a le temps de traverser le salon que Gamzee a à peine relevé son immense carcasse pour se diriger de son côté de l'appartement qu'ils partagent en colocation. Dans un souffle et une hésitation, Karkat s'arrête à l'encadrement de la porte et se tourne vers la silhouette dégingandée.

« Gamzee ?  
\- Ouais, bro ?  
\- Merci. »

Une autre personne aurait demandé une raison pour ces remerciements, se serait interrogée.  
Gamzee, lui, se contente d'un immense sourire à l'intention de son meilleur ami. Il n'a pas besoin d'explications, de raisons ou de quoi que ce soit. Il comprend, c'est tout.

« De rien, enculé. »

**.oOo.**

« Prêt, bro ? »

Un grognement lui répond.  
Karkat tord ses mains dans tous les sens. Une veste noire jetée sur ses épaules, il est sur le point de partir avec Gamzee en direction du magasin dont il a récupéré l'adresse hier soir. Mais il est presque mort de stress. Il a déjà eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir – en témoignent les immenses cernes sous ses yeux, sa peau marquant très vite – et le stress qui s'ajoute maintenant ne fait rien pour arranger ses nerfs.  
Il est tellement concentré sur les pensées qui tournent en rond dans sa tête qu'il n'entend même pas le « Awww, bro », ne voit pas Gamzee bouger avant que ce dernier ne soit planté devant lui. Il l'attire dans une étreinte contre laquelle Karkat ne peut rien faire – et ne fait rien. Il ne veut pas l'admettre, mais il en a bien besoin.

« T'inquiète pas bro, tout va bien aller. Cet enculé va te voir et il va tomber amoureux de ton putain de charme et tout. »

Un second grognement. Des bras qui s'enroulent autour de la taille du plus grand, tandis que Karkat se blottit un instant contre sa poitrine. Puis, dans un soupir, il relâche son meilleur ami en grommelant sur ses putains de tendances de clown défoncé à l'opium. Gamzee se contente d'un rire aux allures de klaxon avant de suivre son enculé de meilleur ami.  
Ils prennent ensemble les transports en commun, traversant presque la moitié de la ville avant de parvenir à l'arrêt qui les intéresse. C'est à se demander comment les deux inconnus ont bien pu atterrir au bar où il les a rencontrés, presque deux mois auparavant. Quelques minutes de marche après, ils se retrouvent dans la rue indiquée par Google Maps. Karkat voit déjà l'enseigne du magasin, qu'il a repérée sur leur site internet lorsqu'il cherchait l'heure de fermeture. Il n'a pas le courage d'entrer dans la boutique – il préfère attendre que l'autre en sorte lorsqu'il la fermera. C'est pourquoi ils viennent aussi tard – à peine dix minutes avant que le rideau antivol ne soit baissé.

Dix minutes qu'il passe à stresser, malgré les rares interventions de Gamzee, qui tente de le détendre. Dix minutes qu'il passe appuyé contre un parcmètre à se tordre à nouveau les mains, à grogner et à jurer quand il l'estime nécessaire – donc, souvent.  
Il se tend encore plus lorsque le dernier client ressort de la boutique en saluant chaleureusement quelqu'un – quelqu'un qui lui répond. Et dont il reconnaît la voix, il en est _quasi_ sûr. Il en est à se demander s'il va tomber dans les pommes ou non quand, à peu près un quart d'heure après l'heure de fermeture, quelqu'un sort de la boutique en sifflotant, fermant la porte à clé derrière lui et se contentant de lever le bras pour attraper le bord du rideau de fer qui protège son enseigne. Le temps de verrouiller ce dernier, il se retourne… et sursaute en voyant Gamzee.

« Euh ! Bonsoir, monsieur. Je suis désolé, mais le magasin est fermé, vous devriez revenir…  
\- Ce n'est pas pour moi, frère. »

Et là, Gamzee fait un pas sur le côté, dévoilant Karkat qui se cachait à moitié derrière lui. Ce dernier sent un nœud se bloquer dans sa gorge, et s'approche de quelques pas.

Il ignore totalement comment réussir à parler, à dire quoi que ce soit, après avoir tant espéré, voulu, rêvé le revoir. Il n'a même pas pris le temps, un instant, de penser à une éventualité qui lui aurait brisé le cœur – _et s'il était parti car il ne voulait pas le revoir ?_  
Mais il est trop tard pour penser à ça. Et puis, tant pis. Au pire, il sera fixé.  
Ignorant totalement ce qu'il est censé faire dans cette situation, il décide de revenir aux fonctions basiques de son cerveau. Ses sourcils se froncent.

« Putain. Cette fois-ci donne-moi ton nom, parce que je ne referai pas tout ce bordel une deuxième fois. »

L'autre en est réduit à ne plus se rappeler comment respirer.  
Pendant quelques secondes – les plus longues de la vie de Karkat – il ne réagit pas. Il reste de marbre, presque blanc comme un linge, comme s'il hésitait à faire une rupture d'anévrisme sur le coup. Et puis, finalement, il inspire profondément et sourit.  
D'un sourire magnifique, qui fait étinceler les deux cercles de métal sur sa lèvre inférieure, briller ses yeux profondément bleus.

« John, John Egbert. Et toi ?  
\- Karkat. Vantas. »

Le dénommé John – bon sang, ça lui va tellement bien, ce prénom… aussi _crétin_ que lui ! – se gratte doucement la nuque, jetant un coup d'œil à Gamzee qui se présente en levant la main, avant de repartir d'un pas tranquille. Karkat sait qu'il lui demandera des nouvelles avec son éternel sourire de drogué quand il rentrera à l'appartement.  
John lui jette un regard incertain avant de revenir sur Karkat. Il semble hésiter un instant, puis prend une grande inspiration et lance à toute vitesse :

« Je… je suis désolé d'être parti sans rien dire, la dernière fois. J'ai… un peu paniqué en me réveillant, je n'avais encore jamais fait ça. Et je… n'ai pas osé revenir ensuite. Je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas très poli. »

Karkat se contente de grogner en fronçant les sourcils.  
Mais quelque part, au fond de sa poitrine, un point chaud est en train de se répandre comme une tâche d'encre dans l'eau. Il a envie de sourire, de rire, d'embrasser cette figure d'idiot en face de lui. _Il a eu envie de revenir. Il n'a pas osé, mais il en a eu envie.  
_ Cachant le sourire tout au fond de lui, il secoue la tête, et pointe du doigt un café qu'il a repéré pendant qu'il attendait.

« Tu veux un café ? Je t'invite.  
\- Euh… D'accord, ouais, volontiers ! Avec plaisir, même. »

Ils se sont à peine mis en route que John reprend la parole, avec un sourire idiot que Karkat va très vite apprendre à aimer, il en est sûr.

« Au fait, je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Ouais ?  
\- Ça veut dire quoi, tautologie ? Ça fait depuis cette nuit-là que je me le demande… »

Un grand soupir lui répond.

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Une collègue avait exigé de ma part comme défi que je note sur les dernières pages de mon carnet (dans lequel j'avais écrit le début du thème) deux mots. C'était le premier.  
> (2) Et tautologie était le second. Donc, défi réussi ! Big up à toi, Lor' !
> 
> Et sur ce, je vous abandonne pour retourner travailler sur mon mémoire de fin d'année... priez pour mon âme. T_T


	19. Gris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 19 : Gris.  
> La peau de Karkat est magnifique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai bien aimé écrire ce thème mais il me frustre parce que je suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi à correctement faire passer ce que je voulais. Gneh. Vous me le direz en reviews ? D:

La peau de Karkat est magnifique.  
Bien sûr, si je le lui disais de but en blanc, soit il me rirait au nez et essaierait de me frapper, soit il m'insulterait. Probablement un peu des deux, en fait. Avec une bonne bordée de jurons. C'est toujours amusant de voir à quel point il peut être créatif quand il s'agit d'insultes. Mais le fait est là : la peau de Karkat est magnifique. Et vu qu'en ce moment, il est dans mes bras, encore endormi – et donc tranquille – j'ai pleinement le loisir de pouvoir l'observer de là où je suis.

Mes souvenirs d'hier soir sont un peu flous, mais j'imagine que nous avons passé un bon moment, vu qu'il porte aussi peu de vêtements que moi et que nous sommes dans le même lit. Et qu'il est en train de dormir du sommeil du juste, étalé sur ma poitrine. J'avais un peu peur qu'il passe une nuit agitée, vu qu'il n'est pas dans un récupéracocon. Mais visiblement, il n'a pas eu de problèmes durant la nuit, puisque je suis encore vivant.

Mon regard effleure à nouveau les épaules de mon endormi préféré.  
J'en reviens à ce que je pensais avant. Sa peau est belle. Enfin, tout Karkat est beau… mais sa peau l'est tout particulièrement. Je n'avais jamais observé de si près l'épiderme d'une autre personne, et encore moins celui d'une autre race… on pourrait donc dire que j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups, j'imagine. Héhé.

Sa peau est vraiment superbe.  
Tout en tons de gris, un peu moins souple que la mienne, rose et pâle, elle est pourtant infiniment douce sous mes doigts. Ses épaules forment une courbe délicate où j'aperçois une tache sombre – un souvenir que je lui ai laissé la nuit dernière, j'imagine. Ses omoplates ressortent un peu de son dos, vu comment il est étalé sur moi. J'arrive à apercevoir les zones qui correspondent à ses anciennes pattes – _c'est vraiment étrange de penser qu'un jour il a ressemblé à une espèce d'insecte !_ – et que je sais maintenant infiniment sensibles. Je résiste à l'envie de passer les doigts dessus. Cela risque de le réveiller, et j'ignore comment il réagira.  
J'ai envie de le garder encore un peu contre moi.

Quand j'ai décidé de finalement partir avec eux sur l'astéroïde, j'ignorais que cela se passerait comme ça. Je me sens un peu mal d'avoir laissé Jade derrière, mais… quelque part, je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ce choix. Pas quand j'ai aujourd'hui l'occasion de me retrouver aux côtés de mon troll préféré, de le tenir contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'il émerge des bras de Morphée. Et puis, j'ai pu aussi rencontrer Dave et Rose, et tous les trolls… et c'était vraiment cool.  
Inspirant à fond, je resserre mon étreinte, et fourrage mon nez dans les mèches soyeuses de Karkat. Je souris en apercevant les petites taches, presque invisibles à l'œil nu, qui constellent le haut de son dos et ses épaules.

Des petites taches gris sombre, qui me font penser à des taches de rousseur par dizaines. D'après ce qu'il m'a expliqué, il semblerait qu'elles soient dues en partie à son sang de mutant, parce que très peu de trolls ont ce genre de marques sur la peau. Je sais qu'il les déteste, qu'il aimerait ne pas les avoir… mais moi, je les trouve belles. Magnifiques.  
C'est comme s'il avait sur la peau une nuée d'étoiles, une galaxie tout entière.

Karkat est un univers à lui tout seul.  
Un univers magnifique et merveilleux, insondable et profond, mais qui recèle tant de lumières cachées.

Et quand il émerge du sommeil et braque son regard endormi sur moi, c'est avec plaisir que je me perds dans les deux trous noirs que sont ses pupilles grises.

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et du coup, vous en pensez quoi, réussi ?  
> En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, je vais retourner bosser pour ma part... guh.


	20. Détermination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 20 : Détermination  
> Un bus, un matin. Une silhouette endormie, enroulée dans son écharpe. Une autre qui monte quelques arrêts avant la fin de la ligne. Le silence tandis que la fin de leur voyage approche, tandis que l'un veille sur le sommeil de l'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'en ai marre de ce mémoire. Marre. MARRE. MAAAARRE.  
> ...  
> Bon. J'y retourne. T_T Bonne lecture !

Il est toujours dans le bus quand j'y monte.  
Je pense qu'il doit très certainement venir du terminus, car mon arrêt est quand même presque au début de la ligne – c'est le deux ou troisième, seulement. Moi qui pensais que je venais de loin pour aller à ce lycée très réputé, je suis bien obligée d'avouer qu'il me bat à plate couture. Parce que s'il vient bien depuis le terminus… eh bien, celui-ci est à une sacrée trotte du lycée, mine de rien. Encore plus loin que ma propre maison – presque dans la ville d'à côté.  
Un tel degré de détermination pour aller à un simple lycée… c'est impressionnant, quand même.

Enfin, à mon avis, ce n'est certainement pas le seul facteur qui fait qu'il vient ici.  
Quand je monte, il est toujours à la même place. Au milieu du bus, sur le siège juste devant l'espace pour les poussettes et les handicapés. La tête appuyée contre la vitre, les bras étroitement serrés sur son sac à dos, il a le nez enfoncé dans une immense écharpe rayée rouge et grise.  
Il dort. Toujours. Chaque jour, quand je monte dans le bus, il est là, endormi du sommeil du juste, les bras autour de ses affaires pour être sûr qu'on ne les lui volera pas pendant les trois quarts d'heure que durera le trajet. Chaque jour, je m'installe de l'autre côté du couloir du bus, contre la vitre opposée, et je le regarde dormir.

Il m'intrigue, je dois le dire.  
J'aimerais pouvoir trouver le courage, une fois, de lui parler. De lui demander pourquoi il s'inflige, chaque jour, presque deux heures de trajet, très tôt le matin et très tard le soir, juste pour aller à ce lycée réputé. Si ce n'est que pour les débouchés qu'offre ce dernier, ou bien si c'est pour… _autre chose._  
Car autre chose, c'est certain, il y a.  
J'ouvre le livre posé sur mes genoux, me préparant à passer la prochaine demi-heure plongée dans ce passionnant traité de psychologie humaine. Je suis certaine que Freud a encore beaucoup à m'apprendre, notamment sur la question des rêves et de ce qu'ils dévoilent de la psyché humaine. Je ne peux pas faire comme _lui._ Dormir dans le bus m'est impossible, je suis trop sur mes gardes pour ça, le moindre bruit me réveillerait automatiquement.  
Lecture, donc, ce sera.

Je reste plongée dans cette dernière, prenant des notes mentales que je retranscrirai sur papier plus tard, jusqu'à atteindre l'arrêt _Champ-Claude._ Lorsque la voix métallique et impersonnelle dans les haut-parleurs l'annonce, je quitte peu à peu les mots compliqués mais passionnants de mon traité pour jeter de petits coups d'œil à la silhouette endormie, qui n'a toujours pas bronché, malgré les nombreuses personnes qui sont montées à leur tour dans le bus, s'asseyant parfois même à la place juste à côté de lui.  
Le bus s'arrête – mon cœur hésite un instant à continuer de battre, tandis que mes yeux scrutent les visages des gens qui s'alignent déjà pour entrer.  
_Il_ est là.

Comme chaque matin, il attend devant la porte, son sac nonchalamment jeté sur son épaule, ses yeux bleus fixés sur un point que je devine déjà.  
Le siège situé à ma hauteur, contre la fenêtre opposée à la mienne.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. C'est touchant.

Habituellement, je suis plutôt cynique. Je le sais, je m'en rends bien compte – et ma grande sœur me le dit un peu trop souvent, également.  
Mais je ne reste généralement pas longtemps de glace face à la scène que ces deux garçons offrent, chaque matin, aux autres passagers du bus. Comment le pourrais-je, d'ailleurs ?

Parce que, chaque matin, il y a cet endormi qui est là depuis le début de la ligne ou presque.  
Parce que, chaque matin, précisément six arrêts avant le terminus – l'arrêt de notre lycée –, ce garçon aux yeux céruléens grimpe à son tour dans le véhicule.  
Parce que, chaque matin, il vient s'appuyer sur la barre, juste devant l'endormi.  
Parce que, chaque matin, il le regarde avec un sourire doux sur les lèvres et les yeux débordant d'une tendresse infinie.

Cela fait déjà plus de deux mois que je les observe, cachée derrière mon livre, mes yeux furetant aussi discrètement que possible dans leur direction.  
Chaque matin, tous les deux sont là. Aucune exception, jamais. Chaque matin, ils se retrouvent dans le bus, le premier endormi, le deuxième le rejoignant pour venir s'appuyer juste devant lui, leurs yeux au même niveau, vu que le premier est assis sur un siège situé sur la roue du véhicule.

Le second ne réveille jamais son compagnon.  
Il se contente de se poster juste devant lui et de le regarder dormir avec un sourire sur le visage et un regard incroyablement tendre, veillant simplement à ce que personne ne le dérange.  
Parfois, il lui arrive même de glisser une main jusqu'au visage de l'assoupi pour remettre une mèche de cheveux corbeau derrière une oreille. Jamais plus.  
Jusqu'à ce que la voix métallique annonce sobrement _« Lycée De Boeck – Terminus. »._  
Alors, à ce moment-là, l'éveillé soupire – comme à regret.  
Il pose la main sur la joue de celui qu'il veille, et la caresse doucement. Parfois même, je pense qu'il doit murmurer son nom – mais je n'ai jamais compris ce que c'était, il parle trop doucement.

Il n'y a aucune brusquerie dans ses mouvements, aucune précipitation.  
Que de la douceur, de la tendresse.  
De l'amour.  
Il se passe généralement quelques secondes avant que le premier n'ouvre enfin ses yeux, pour venir fixer sans un mot celui qui l'a tiré de son sommeil. Comme il a le visage caché dans une écharpe, je ne peux pas le jurer, mais je suis quasiment sûre qu'il sourit. Ils échangent toujours quelques mots, avant que le premier ne prenne la main de son compagnon, et qu'ils ne quittent ensuite le bus, les doigts entrelacés.

J'ignore ce qu'ils se disent.  
J'ignore même qui ils sont – notre lycée est grand. Une fois qu'ils ont quitté le bus, je les perds toujours de vue. Même à la cafétéria, à midi, je ne parviens pas à les retrouver. Sans doute profitent-ils de manger seuls, dans un couloir de nos bâtiments, pour avoir un peu la paix.  
Mais quelque part, je suis heureuse de pouvoir, chaque matin, prendre le même bus qu'eux. Voir la détermination qu'a le premier à venir dans ce lycée – et la détermination du second à veiller sur lui lorsqu'il est dans les bras de Morphée.  
Dans ces moments-là, j'ai alors la sensation que les âmes sœurs ne sont pas qu'un mythe.

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je termine mon stage à la fin de cette semaine... bouh. J'ai pas envie, mes élèves sont les plus adorables du monde et je les adore. D'un autre coté, ça signifie que je devrais être un peu moins morte - mais il faut quand même compter avec les examens qui vont pas tarder à me tomber sur le coin de la figure... Bref tout ça s'annonce bien beau. Un petit commentaire pour me motiver ? T_T


	21. Guerre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 21 : Guerre  
> Quand il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, Karkat eut la surprise de trouver un pistolet à eau sur le paillasson et un papier accroché à la porte d'entrée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et j'ai toujours pas fini le mémoire. J'ai fini le stage, mais le mémoire je vais continuer à saigner dessus au moins tout ce week-end. Snif. Donc bonne lecture et pensez un peu à moi. Gnuh.

Quand il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, Karkat eut la surprise de trouver un pistolet à eau sur le paillasson et un papier accroché à la porte d'entrée. Le petit mot était signé de la main de deux de ses colocataires.

 _« Chers John et Karkat,_  
_Etant donné que cela fait plus de dix jours que notre grogneur national –_ Karkat grogna – _hurle pour que quelqu'un nettoie le sol du salon et de la cuisine, nous avons décidé de le faire de manière à nous amuser un peu._  
_Vous trouverez devant la porte un pistolet à eau pour chacun d'entre vous. Votre coéquipier vous attend dans votre chambre. La partie commencera quand tout le monde sera là. Les perdants seront chargés de nettoyer ce qu'il restera de la tache.  
__Puisse le sort vous être toujours favorable !_

_Dave & Gamzee »_

Karkat haussa un sourcil devant la citation rituelle – qui venait d'un film dont Dave était « ironiquement » fan. Pfff.  
Il était presque tenté par l'idée d'entrer et d'aller se terrer dans sa chambre pour s'y endormir directement, tant il était fatigué. Mais deux choses le retinrent. Déjà, les trois autres seraient tout à fait capables d'aller le chercher jusque là-bas et de tremper son lit au passage. Et puis… ce serait l'occasion de _noyer_ Egbert, en vengeance de toutes ses putains de blagues stupides.  
Cette dernière pensée l'emporta sur le reste. Avec un soupir, il chargea son sac sur une de ses deux épaules, de manière à pouvoir le poser plus facilement si nécessaire, et attrapa le pistolet à eau de sa main droite, ouvrant la porte d'entrée avec la gauche.

L'appartement où ils vivaient tous les quatre en colocation était plutôt grand pour des étudiants – merci au père de Gamzee pour ça, ce dernier n'en avait pas l'air mais venait d'une parfaite petite famille de riches. Lorsqu'on entrait, on voyait distinctement trois « parties » à l'appartement, sur la droite, la gauche et le centre. À droite comme à gauche s'étendait un couloir menant à deux chambres et à une salle de bain, tandis que la partie centrale s'ouvrait sur un salon et, plus loin, une cuisine et un balcon. Autant dire que Karkat se sentait parfois vernis. Quand il ne devait pas constamment gueuler sur ses crétins de colocataires qui foutaient le bordel partout.  
Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il se dirigea d'un pas leste vers le couloir de gauche, qui donnait sur sa chambre et celle de Gamzee. Un coup d'œil lui apprit que tout ce qui semblait craindre l'eau avait été déplacé – certainement rangé dans une des chambres.

Il soupira face au bordel entassé dans la pièce devant lui.  
Certainement rangé dans _sa_ chambre, ouais.  
Bande d'enculés.  
Lâchant son sac à terre, il salua son colocataire, étalé à l'envers sur son lit, d'un regard aussi noir et glacial que l'obscurité du cosmos. Et ne récolta qu'un sourire à moitié endormi par les vapeurs que le cerveau de cet abruti devait dégager continuellement. Le temps que Karkat ait retiré ses chaussures et ses chaussettes ainsi que sa veste, Gamzee s'était relevé, chargeant un immense pistolet à eau sur son épaule massive. Un sourire un peu plus réveillé gratifia le plus petit des deux quand il se retourna.

« Prêt, bro ?  
\- Pour la partie la plus débile de tous les temps, accompagné de trois crétins finis qui n'ont pas trouvé mieux pour nettoyer une tache qui a _très certainement_ été faite par cet enculé de Strider ? J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. »

Son meilleur ami lui tapota l'épaule – ou plutôt, tenta de ne pas la lui démettre avec ses mains aussi gigantesques que des battoirs. Il grogna.

« Allez frère, on va bien s'amuser.  
\- Hmm. Tu prends Strider, je me charge d'Egbert ?  
\- Ça marche. »

Un dernier hochement de tête, et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la porte de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Le temps que Karkat se change, il était totalement possible – et même fortement probable – que les deux autres se soient déplacés dans l'appartement.  
Ils n'eurent qu'à avancer dans leur couloir pour s'en rendre compte – quand un jet d'eau manqua de peu le nez de Karkat. Au moins l'un des deux se planquait dans le couloir menant au salon. Faisant signe à Gamzee de s'arrêter, il se pencha une seconde – le temps d'éviter un second jet – à l'angle formé par les deux couloirs, pour localiser Dave, situé presque de l'autre côté du couloir. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du dernier arrivé.

Avec la délicatesse d'un tank en rut, Karkat s'élança dans le couloir, armé d'un beuglement furieux et de son pistolet pompant à toute vitesse. Dave fut bien obligé de battre en retraite, mort de rire sous l'assaut, un second caquètement que Karkat aurait pu reconnaître entre mille lui faisant écho dans la cuisine.  
Il en était sûr – ce crétin était bel et bien planqué là-bas.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, il fit signe à Gamzee de prêter attention au couloir juste derrière lui. Si le salon communiquait avec le couloir de leurs chambres, la cuisine était en revanche liée au corridor menant aux places-fortes de ces deux…

\- Taïeuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !

… crétins congénitaux.  
D'un bond, Karkat se mit à l'abri dans l'angle du mur, tandis qu'il pestait contre Gamzee qui, trop lent à réagir, s'était pris une rasade d'eau dans le dos. Ils devaient faire attention, entre la rapidité de Dave et la créativité de John, ça risquait de se jouer serré. Heureusement, si Gamzee était lent à agir sur le départ, il devenait ensuite assez effrayant en combat. Quant à Karkat, il pouvait compter sur ses capacités de sniper d'élite. Et il n'exagérait même pas.  
Bon, peut-être un peu.

Entendant un rire étouffé suivi d'un ou deux grognements, Karkat en déduisit que Gamzee avait riposté – et qu'il avait potentiellement touché une de ses deux cibles. Jetant un coup d'œil, il grinça quand même des dents. Gamzee était déjà sérieusement mouillé. Sourcils froncés, il gesticula dans tous les sens.

« Putain mais va falloir que tu fasses gaffe, espèce de clown décérébré, sinon ils vont pas tarder à nous noyer dans notre inaptitude abyssale ! Tu veux bien regarder cinq minutes où tu mets tes pieds et te concentrer, ouais ?! »

_« Derrière le canapé, pas un bruit. Cuisine. »_

Parfois, ça avait du bon d'être meilleur ami avec Gamzee.  
Surtout quand ce dernier avait un grand frère muet qui ne communiquait que par signes. Parce que du coup, Gamzee avait appris à parler ce langage, enseignant au passage quelques signes à Karkat. La logique faisait le reste, et le message muet qu'il transmit suffit parfaitement à faire comprendre son intention au déglingué qui lui servait presque de presque frère.  
D'un pas leste, il tenta de se déplacer en direction de la cuisine en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une fois assuré qu'on ne voyait pas l'immense carcasse du clown, il se glissa derrière la porte, dans l'ombre que celle-ci projetait sur le mur.

Et le silence se fit.

Il entendait sa respiration effrénée, et celle, plus tranquille, de Gamzee, de l'autre côté du mur. Il entendait le sang battre à ses oreilles, sa salive faire un bruit atroce quand il déglutissait. Il entendait…  
Il entendait _des pas.  
_ Karkat bloqua son souffle dans sa gorge. Qui que ce soit, il ne devait pas faire le moindre bruit s'il voulait avoir au moins une chance de surprendre l'ennemi.

Les pas se rapprochèrent.  
Son cœur accéléra encore plus.  
Il sourit – il savait qui c'était.  
Il n'y avait que ce _crétin_ pour avoir cette démarche chaloupée, presque _bruyante_ , cette façon d'appuyer sur le devant de ses chaussures pour marcher sur la pointe des pieds, comme dans un mauvais film d'action – de ceux qu'il adorait.

Il ne bougea pas, le laissant passer la porte, les yeux fixés sur la cuisine apparemment déserte.  
Il ne bougea pas, le laissant fouiller du regard les murs, les meubles – _même le plafond_.  
Il ne bougea pas, le laissant oublier le plus important.

Et quand, enfin, John se retourna, il était prêt, un sourire carnassier habillant son visage.

« RAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! »

Un véritable cri de guerre barbare aux lèvres, Karkat s'élança à toute allure sur son colocataire, le percutant au passage. Il atterrit avec triomphe sur ce dernier, à moitié agenouillé sur sa poitrine, tandis qu'il vidait son pistolet à eau à toute vitesse sur lui, le trempant jusqu'aux os.  
John était à moitié noyé et à moitié mort de rire – jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête subitement, fixant un point derrière l'épaule de Karkat.  
Celui-ci déglutit bruyamment, se retournant lentement.

Évidemment.  
Il avait oublié Dave. Dave, qui s'était faufilé comme un ninja – _un vrai, cette fois-ci, il devait lui reconnaître ça –_ jusque dans son dos. Dave qui pointait son pistolet à eau sur son front.

Dave qui ne… bougeait pas ?  
Fronçant les sourcils, Karkat attendit.  
Jusqu'à entendre un petit « clic clic clic » répétitif qui lui fit changer d'expression. S'appuyant un peu sur le côté – _ouff ! Karkat, c'est mes côtes, ça !_ – il se pencha, pour découvrir son sombre crétin de meilleur ami, un immense sourire de débile étalé sur le visage, son propre pistolet à eau braqué sur la nuque de Strider.  
Ladite nuque étant déjà inondée – état dans lequel se retrouverait bientôt son t-shirt également, au rythme où ça allait – par les jets répétitifs qu'il déclenchait à l'aide de son doigt.  
Dave resta de marbre bien dix secondes, avant que sa voix basse ne résonne dans le silence.

« Pas cool, bro. »

Il ne leur fallut que trois secondes, montre en main, pour exploser simultanément de rire. Et ensuite, plus de deux bonnes minutes pour parvenir à se reprendre, les mains serrées sur les côtes tant ces dernières étaient douloureuses.  
Karkat fut néanmoins le premier à se relever, tendant une main à celui qu'il avait mis par terre au passage. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux trempés – autant d'eau que de sueur, berk – et observa son t-shirt pendant une seconde.  
Puis, soupirant, il déclara :

« Bon, j'imagine que les perdants sont tout trouvés ? »

Deux grimaces lui répondirent.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Merveilleux. Eh bien si vous permettez, je vais aller fêter ça avec une douche, j'en ai bien besoin. »

Il s'éloigna d'un pas leste, l'attitude du vainqueur pendue à sa démarche chaloupée – même si peu assurée, au vu du parquet glissant sous ses pieds.  
Un sourcil relevé si haut qu'il en était presque visible sous ses lunettes, Dave se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Tu as très bien pris le fait qu'il t'ait battu à plate couture… et à plat par terre, bro.  
\- Pfff ! Attends donc de voir quand il sera entré dans la douche ! Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. »

Ils attendirent donc, tous en silence, un sourcil levé pour certains.  
Jusqu'à ce que…

« EGBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERT ! »

Karkat mit, ce jour-là, presque une heure à se débarrasser de la farine mouillée.

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Pour ma part je me suis bien amusée à faire ce thème. Sachez d'ailleurs que l'univers de cette coloc se retrouvera dans plusieurs autres thèmes, je vous laisserai deviner lesquels ;)  
> Sur ce, je vais retourner bosser et... potentiellement peut-être également écrire un peu, histoire de reprendre de l'avance. Je vous laisse avec la promesse du thème 22 : Mère, qui sera, je vous le dis d'avance, ATROCEMENT MIGNON. Bon week-end prolongé ! ;)


	22. Mère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 22 : Mère  
> « Et c'est qui le monsieur qui t'a amenée à la rentrée ? » « Ben, mon papa ! » « Mais… et l'autre monsieur qui t'a amené ce matin ? » « Ben c'est mon papa aussi ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'AI FINI CETTE SALETE DE MEMOIIIIRE ! Enfin, le premier jet. Mais c'est déjà ça de fait. Là je vais rentrer dans la session des examens, mais j'ai déjà plus de temps pour écrire. En attendant, je vous laisse avec cette montagne de mignonneté qui a failli tuer ma bêta. Bonne lecture ! (Tiens, au fait, vous avez remarqué ? Je poste le 22ème thème un 22 ! :D)

Tu es assise sur le petit banc, ton goûter posé sur tes genoux. Il a l'air très bon : c'est de beaux morceaux de pomme bien coupés et saupoudrés de cannelle. Ton goûter préféré. Ton papa, c'est le meilleur !  
Tu t'apprêtes à savourer le premier morceau de ton super mini repas quand une petite voix curieuse jaillit à côté de toi.

« Tu manges quoi ? »

Tu reposes ton bout de pomme avant de te tourner vers Alicia, qui vient de te poser la question. C'est une de tes camarades de classe. Elle s'est plantée droit devant toi, les mains sur les hanches, sa tête penchée sur le côté sous le coup de la curiosité. Tu lui montres ce que tu as dans la main.

« C'est une pomme coupée en morceaux !  
\- Mais pourquoi c'est brun ? C'est pas brun dans les pommes, c'est jaune !  
\- Pff, t'es bête, c'est la cannelle ! » tu t'esclaffes.

Elle ne fait que te jeter un regard interloqué, alors tu lui tends un bout de ta pomme pour qu'elle puisse goûter. Ce qu'elle fait en s'asseyant à côté de toi. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour ouvrir grand les yeux – autant de surprise que parce qu'elle savoure. Finalement, après avoir mâché un instant et avalé, elle lance d'une voix enjouée :

« C'est super bon !  
\- C'est parce que c'est mon papa qui l'a fait. Mon papa, c'est le meilleur ! »

Tu lui en proposes un autre, mastiquant de ton côté un morceau à ton tour. C'est vrai que c'est très bon, ton papa s'est surpassé aujourd'hui. C'est ton héros.  
Ta camarade finit de manger son morceau avant de te poser une nouvelle question.

« Ton papa, c'est celui qui t'a amenée le jour de la rentrée ?  
\- Ben oui !  
\- Mais alors c'est qui, le monsieur qui t'a amenée ce matin ? »

Tu lui jettes un regard surpris.

« Ben c'est aussi mon papa ! »

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui est surprise.

« Mais… tu n'as pas de maman ?  
\- Ben, non, pourquoi ? »

Là, elle a l'air franchement étonnée. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit de bizarre ?  
Elle semble réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de te répondre :

« Ben… pour faire à manger ! Ou bien gronder des fois. Et puis soigner les bobos, et faire des câlins ! Ma maman, elle fait autant de câlins que mon papa, mais ils sont plus doux, papa parfois il pique !  
\- Ah… »

Tu fronces les sourcils.

« Ben c'est papa qui fait à manger la plupart du temps. Surtout les gâteaux. Il fait des super bons gâteaux, même s'il aime pas vraiment ça, à cause de papy il parait. Mais c'est papkat qui soigne les bobos ! Il est super fort pour pas faire mal même avec le désinfectant qui pique ! Par contre, ils font tous les deux des câlins. Mais ils piquent pas, parce que ce sont les meilleurs papas du monde ! »

Tu es très fière de tes papas.  
Et c'est vrai. Ce sont les meilleurs papas du monde. Et tu n'en voudrais aucun autre – jamais. Parce qu'à la maison c'est toujours drôle, surtout quand papkat – c'est papa qui a eu l'idée de l'appeler comme ça, pour que tu les différencies – fait semblant de se fâcher contre lui. Mais tu sais qu'il ne se fâche jamais pour de vrai et qu'en réalité, il l'aime vraiment beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup.  
C'est pas difficile de voir que tes papas s'aiment. Ils sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre quand tu n'es pas là, papkat est toujours en train de grogner sur papa mais il lui sourit quand il a le dos tourné, et papa fait tout le temps plein de blagues à papkat pour faire rire ce dernier – ou te faire rire toi. Et avec tous tes oncles et tes tantes – comme tata Roxy qui est très rigolote, tata Jane qui fait des super gâteaux, tonton Jake qui est toujours d'accord pour faire le dragon pour toi, ou tonton Dave qui écoute toujours de la musique « _cool »_ ! – tu as vraiment la famille la plus chouette du monde.

Tu en parles à ta camarade, mais cette dernière n'a pas tout à fait l'air convaincue de ce que tu dis. Alors, avec un sourire, tu lui proposes :

« Tu veux venir avec moi quand ce sera l'heure des papas et des mamans et je te montre ?  
\- D'accord ! »

**.oOo.**

La fin de l'après-midi passe très très rapidement, et avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte, c'est l'heure des papas et des mamans. C'est que le deuxième jour, mais tu commences à comprendre pourquoi papkat t'a dit que tu allais adorer l'école.  
Et comme toujours, papkat avait raison – tu adores l'école. Mais papkat a toujours raison, de toute façon. Il est super intelligent, et c'est pour ça qu'il est professeur dans l'école des très grands – il appelle ça l'université. Quand tu seras grande, tu veux être comme papkat !

Alicia t'attend alors que tu mets tes chaussures, et vous allez toutes les deux dire au revoir à la maîtresse, qui vous salue avec un sourire. Elle est vraiment gentille, ta maîtresse. Elle s'appelle Kanaya, c'est papkat qui te l'a dit, parce qu'il la connait.  
Vous descendez les escaliers main dans la main, vous précipitant à petits pas rapides vers la porte d'entrée, que tu pousses, l'impatience bondissant dans ta poitrine comme un petit oiseau. Les deux pieds dehors, tu t'arrêtes pour scanner du regard toute la cour et les parents qui sont venus vous chercher. Jusqu'à ce que tu voies…

« Ahh ! »

Tu pousses un petit cri de joie, lâches la main d'Alicia et te précipites à toute vitesse en direction de la silhouette que tu as reconnue, un peu à droite de la porte. L'homme ouvre grand les bras à ton approche, et tu te jettes dedans avec confiance.

« Heeey, Sweetheart ! »

Il te soulève dans les airs et tu cries, ton ventre serré de bonheur et d'un tout petit peu de peur. Tu noues tes bras autour de son cou, et tu profites de l' _énooooorme_ câlin qu'il te fait, les cheveux dans son cou te chatouillant le nez. Quand il te relâche enfin, il a un énorme sourire sur le visage – le même qu'il a toujours. Il te repose par terre, et tu fais signe à Alicia d'approcher. Alicia qui n'en mène pas large – il faut dire qu'il est très, _très_ grand. Elle fronce les sourcils et avale sa salive, avant de lancer de sa plus petite voix :

« Alors… c'est lequel de tes papas ?  
\- Pfff ! »

Tu rigoles, puis jettes un regard à l'adulte près de vous, qui sourit toujours, le regard fixé sur vous.

« T'es bête, c'est pas mon papa ça, c'est tonton Gamzee ! »

Tu prends la main de ton oncle préféré. Bon, d'accord, tu as beaucoup d'oncles et de tantes préférés. Mais lui, c'est ton préféré de chez les préférés !  
Ce dernier sourit un peu plus.

« C'est une de tes amies, Casey ?  
\- Oui, c'est Alicia ! Elle peut rester avec nous un peu ?  
\- Haha, pas de problème, petit poussin. Sa maman est au courant ? »

Alicia secoue la tête, puis tend le doigt vers une dame qui vous regarde, un peu plus loin. Gamzee lui fait signe de la main. Ta copine s'en va quelques instants pour demander la permission de jouer un peu chez toi comme vous l'avez décidé. Le temps qu'elle revienne, tu te tournes vers Gamzee.

« C'est pas papkat qui est venu me chercher ?  
\- Non ! John lui a fait une petite surprise, tu restes avec moi jusqu'à ce soir.  
\- Oh. »

Tu fronces les sourcils quelques instants, puis fais un sourire.

« Papa a envie de faire plein de câlins à papkat, c'est ça ? »

Il rit. Tu aimes beaucoup le rire de tonton Gamzee – c'est doux et chaud, comme un gros nounours en peluche quand tu lui fais un énorme câlin avant de t'endormir.

« Oui, Sunshine, ils avaient envie de se faire plein de câlins.  
\- C'est bien ! C'est très chouette les câlins ! »

Tu récoltes un autre rire – auquel tu joins ta propre voix avec plaisir. Dès qu'Alicia est revenue, rayonnante de joie de pouvoir rentrer avec toi, tu la laisses attraper ta main gauche, tandis que tu glisses la droite dans celle, immense, de ton oncle adoré.

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce truc. Est tellement. Mignon. AAAHHHH (L). D'ailleurs je vous annonce que je ne pouvais pas laisser cet univers tel qu'il était ; il me criait de le continuer de sa petite vois suppliante. Aussi pourrez-vous retrouver les aventures de Papa John, Papkat, Casey et Tonton Gamzee d'ici quelques thèmes (si je ne m'abuse, ce sera "Protecteurs", le 49ème ?)... et peut-être également encore ailleurs, je suis toujours en train d'y réfléchir. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !
> 
> En attendant, je vais retourner bosser sur mes carnets et mes dossiers à rendre, et je vous laisse avec la promesse du thème 23 : Répugnant ! Bonne semaine à tous :)


	23. Répugnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 23 : Répugnant  
> Et en priant pour que Karkat n'apprenne jamais pour la photo, ajouta-t-il en pensée. Il aurait été capable de poursuivre Dave jusqu'au bout du monde pour l'effacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et nous sommes actuellement à deux jours du rendu de ce mémoire. Mes examens commencent officiellement demain et se termineront avec mon dernier oral le jeudi 16 juin... ça va être drôle ! Du coup ne vous étonnez pas si les thèmes sont sensiblement moins longs (à l'image de celui-ci par exemple), c'est normal, je passe en mode économie d'énergie :) Bonne lecture !

Lorsque John ouvrit les yeux, il était déjà tard. Il aurait eu du mal à donner une heure exacte, mais vu que le soleil atteignait presque déjà le bas de sa fenêtre, il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Enfin, il aurait pu regarder son réveil, aussi, pour le savoir.  
Mais pour ça, il aurait eu besoin de tourner la tête. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Parce qu'il n'avait littéralement _aucune_ envie de réveiller la masse endormie qui respirait tranquillement sur sa poitrine.

Partiellement parce qu'il avait toujours trouvé que son colocataire – Karkat de son prénom – manquait atrocement de sommeil. Ce à quoi il était occupé dans la vie – ses cours à l'université, son job dans un café, hurler sur John et Dave quand ils faisaient n'importe quoi dans l'appartement, ou encore s'occuper de Gamzee quand ce dernier en avait besoin – lui bouffait tout son temps. Et il y consacrait une telle énergie qu'il n'était pas étonnant que tout ça ne dévore ses nuits comme un gremlin affamé.  
Pas étonnant non plus, après, qu'il se paie des cernes de la taille de Pluton en travers de la tronche.

Alors John ne voulait pas bouger.  
Il se souvenait très bien de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière – la porte ouverte de sa chambre, qu'il fermait d'habitude avant d'aller dormir à cause de Dave et de sa sale habitude de travailler tard sur ses remix, le lui rappelait de façon plutôt… percutante.  
Avec un profond soupir, John replongea le nez dans la chevelure de suie près de lui. Cette dernière était étonnamment douce, beaucoup plus que ses propres mèches. On n'aurait pas dit, en le regardant comme ça, que son adorable colocataire cachait tant de douceur.

Et il ne pensait pas qu'à ses cheveux.  
Il y avait sa peau, aussi, qu'il pouvait caresser du bout des doigts là où le t-shirt de son ami s'était relevé, sur sa taille.  
Il y avait ses yeux, également – quand il n'était pas endormi, bien sûr. Lorsqu'il le regardait en pensant que John n'était pas en mesure de le voir.  
Il y avait sa voix, tant qu'il y était – quand il cessait un peu de hurler.

Et il y avait son sourire, enfin.  
Quand il abandonnait ses barrières pour quelques instants, comme il avait décidé de le faire hier soir, rien que pour John.

Ce dernier se sentit sourire rien qu'à ce souvenir, fermant les yeux pour inspirer à pleins poumons l'odeur de Karkat.  
Un pouffement amusé et un déclic lui firent lever les yeux, pour découvrir son meilleur ami – et colocataire, accessoirement – dans l'encadrement de la porte, une brique de jus de pomme dans une main, son portable dans l'autre.

Portable qu'il remit alors dans sa poche, un rictus victorieux aux lèvres.  
L'enfoiré.

Il s'affala contre le cadre de la porte et fixa John sans rien dire.  
Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne prenne une gorgée de son jus de pomme, et que Karkat ne grogne dans son sommeil, sur la poitrine de John.  
Dave pouffa.

« C'est répugnant.  
\- Oh, ta gueule, » répondit John en souriant.

Et en priant pour que Karkat n'apprenne jamais pour la photo, ajouta-t-il en pensée.  
Il aurait été capable de poursuivre Dave jusqu'au bout du monde pour l'effacer.

Et John tenait trop à en obtenir une copie pour le laisser faire.

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, même si c'était un peu court. Un gros câlin à toute personne qui arrivera à trouver dans quel univers se situe ce thème ! ;) Et en attendant, je vais retourner peaufiner mon mémoire avec la promesse du prochain thème : Indigence !


	24. Indigence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 24 : Indigence.  
> Un bruit aussi sinistre qu'un grognement dans une caverne égara mes pensées pour la trente-quatrième fois en cinq minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je vous l'annonce, le combo : dossiers à finir + se coucher très tard parce qu'on a passé une soirée chez ses potes + des trucs à poster et des reviews auxquelles il faut répondre, c'est pas le meilleur de la décennie. Argh. Faut que je dorme. Bonne lecture et pardon s'il y a des fautes, je me sens dans le même état que Karkat, là. Gnuh.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de venir bosser à la bibliothèque universitaire la _veille_ de mon dernier examen ?  
Et de venir dès huit heures le matin en espérant être productif toute la journée, surtout. Surtout.  
Je suis complètement cinglé, quelque part dans ma tête, j'en suis presque sûr.

Mais bon, je n'ai pas le choix.  
Mon dernier écrit sur table est demain. C'est une saloperie sur les propriétés chimiques des différentes molécules des acides aminés et leurs effets lors de la fusion de deux cellules. Un sujet aussi barbare qu'intéressant – sauf quand il est nécessaire de le réviser à presque vingt-deux heures et que…

Un bruit aussi sinistre qu'un grognement dans une caverne égara mes pensées pour la trente-quatrième fois en cinq minutes.

…. Et qu'un _abruti congénital fini_ a visiblement oublié de se nourrir avant de venir tenter de réviser ici et trouble donc la paix de cet endroit. Putain !  
Je relève un instant les yeux de mon énorme bouquin de biologie – 1300 pages et 5 kilos, ou la preuve qu'on peut être intelligent _et_ musclé – pour fusiller du regard l'impudent qui ose troubler ma concentration.  
Sauf que j'ignore laquelle des trois personnes restant encore avec moi dans la bibliothèque, sans compter la bibliothécaire bien sûr, cela peut être. Probablement pas la fille, ça m'étonnerait qu'un corps aussi chétif puisse produire un bruit pareil. Du coup, c'est soit le type assis en face de moi, deux tables plus loin, dont je ne peux qu'apercevoir la touffe de cheveux noirs, soit l'autre mec à la coupe en mohawk qui est tout près de l'entrée.  
Peu importe.  
Où j'en étais, moi, déjà ?

Ah, oui. Donc, les acides aminés, qui sont des molécules organiques possédant des groupements carboxyles et amines, le tout relié par un carbone, un radical et un atome d'hydro—

Je retiens de justesse un grognement en entendant le son guttural à nouveau. Ma tête se relève suffisamment vite pour voir le mec assis à deux tables de moi se tenir l'estomac, ses épaules s'affaissant un peu. Donc, c'est lui.  
Enculé de mes deux même pas foutu de se souvenir d'apporter de quoi manger discrètement entre deux heures de révision, c'est pas possible un débile pareil ! Ça doit forcément être un première année, ça, c'est pas possible autrement !  
Je pousse un soupir aussi discret que possible – j'aimerais bien pouvoir exprimer mon mécontentement, mais ici, on se fait virer au moindre éternuement, et j'ai encore un chapitre entier à réviser, donc autant rester discret. Surtout que la bibliothécaire ne m'a pas à la bonne, je me demande bien pourquoi…  
Enfin.

Je tente de me reconcentrer au maximum sur les différents types de radicaux qu'il est possible de rencontrer (polaires, non-polaires, chaîne latérale ionisée…), ignorant du mieux que je peux les sons caverneux en provenance de la table non loin de moi.  
Ce qui est loin d'être aisé. Même la plus douce des musiques suffit à me déconcentrer c'est pour ça que je viens bosser ici. Avec mon taré de colocataire qui a toujours des écouteurs sur les oreilles mais continue d'écouter sa musique suffisamment fort pour que je l'entende, c'est pas possible de réviser dans ma chambre.  
Et même là, la bibliothèque est encore parfois trop bruyante pour moi.

Oui, oui, ça va, _je sais,_ les boules Quies, ça existe !  
… Sauf que j'ai oublié les miennes. Vos gueules, ok ?! C'est mon avant-dernier jour, j'ai déjà eu un examen super chiant sur les manipulations et les sécurités à prendre pendant ces dernières en labo, j'ai pas besoin de vos tronches à la con pour me rappeler à quel point je suis un enculé qui peut même pas se souvenir de prendre ses affaires avec lui. Bordel.  
Moi au moins j'me suis rappelé qu'il valait mieux amener de quoi boire et grignoter rapidement entre deux heures de révision, pas comme cet enc—

Cette fois-ci, je grogne à haute voix en réponse au gargouillement parfaitement audible dans toute la bibliothèque. L'autre me jette à peine un regard, mais je le vois bien se ratatiner sur la chaise.  
Parfait. Peut-être que ça le convaincra de partir.  
Satisfait, je me penche à nouveau sur mes acides aminés et attaque la douloureuse question des liaisons peptidiques.

Je parviens à suffisamment me concentrer pour avaler presque la moitié du chapitre d'un coup. J'entends très vaguement des bruits de chaises qui raclent le sol au cours de ma concentration et évalue que l'affamé face à moi a certainement dû plier bagage pour éviter d'emmerder trop de monde. C'est donc plutôt satisfait que je termine d'apprendre par cœur les différentes molécules entrant dans la composition des liaisons peptidiques. Je m'apprête à entamer le sujet du repliement des protéines – certain que notre enculé de prof nous posera des questions bien retorses sur ce sujet plus qu'épineux – quand un bruit que je commence à _trop bien_ connaître me fait relever la tête si vite que ma nuque en craque.

Aïe !  
Saloperie.

La bibliothèque est quasiment vide, maintenant. En fait, il n'y a plus que trois personnes – la bibliothécaire, moi-même, et… l'enculé qui a faim. Le bruit de chaises que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure n'était pas lui mais les deux autres qui sont visiblement repartis en même temps ou presque. Putain, pourquoi faut-il que le karma me déteste au point de me faire subir ça ?! Saloperie de monde de merde. Saloperie d'université de merde. Saloperie d'examens de mes deux et saloperie de gamin qui sait même pas se nourrir tout seul !

Je sens un tic nerveux agiter ma paupière droite lorsqu'un nouveau grognement lugubre résonne dans la salle d'étude de la bibliothèque. Et évidemment, la bibliothécaire ne lui fait aucune remarque, alors que moi, elle me fusille du regard au moindre reniflement suspect. Tch.  
Deux autres bruits suivent dans la minute, et je décide que ça y est, c'est bon, que ce monde de merde aille se faire foutre, j'en ai marre. Ravalant un soupir, je me penche et attrape la trousse que j'ai enterrée sous les deux tonnes et demie qui me servent de livres et de cahiers de biologie.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour réussir à trouver, au fin fond de la troisième poche sur le devant, un élastique, coincé entre mes trombones et mes réserves d'agrafes pour quand je dois rendre des dossiers. Arrachant délicatement un bout de feuille à l'arrière de mon cahier, j'attrape ma plume.

_« Mange donc ça et arrête de me broyer les couilles avec ton indigence à la con, c'est clair ? Ou alors va le faire dehors, merde ! »_

Sitôt l'encre sèche, je replie le papier, l'enroule autour d'une barre vitaminée au chocolat – une véritable bombe calorique, cette saleté, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien quand on a faim ! – et fais tenir le tout avec l'élastique précédemment pioché.  
Il me faut me racler la gorge deux fois et finalement faire un « pssst ! » fort peu discret ou élégant pour que l'autre abruti ne relève la tête et vienne fixer sur moi deux orbes d'un bleu éblouissant. Tellement éblouissant que j'en oublie d'avaler ma salive pendant un dixième de secondes.

Puis je décide que j'ai un examen demain matin à la première heure et vraiment pas le temps de me préoccuper de ça, là, maintenant, tout de suite. J'ignore donc son regard surpris, arme le bras en arrière et finis mon geste avec autant de force que possible.  
Un peu trop de force, en fait, je me dis en lâchant la barre chocolatée.  
Beaucoup trop de force, à vrai dire, je grimace lorsque le projectile le heurte en plein sur le front avec un bruit mat digne des meilleurs dessins animés.  
Rouge de honte – bon ok, il me faisait chier, mais il méritait pas un tir armé en plein dans la figure, quand même ! – je replonge le nez dans ma bible de biologie et tente de faire abstraction de tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi.

Et le fait que le silence soit revenu quelques instants après ma tentative de meurtre par projectile fou m'y aide prodigieusement.  
J'avale donc sans plus de cérémonie la quasi-totalité du sujet sur le repliement des protéines sans trop d'effort, m'apercevant avec soulagement que j'ai réussi à retenir la plupart des informations. Ce sujet-là ne devrait pas être une trop _grande_ catastrophe nucléaire demain matin.  
Je m'apprête à achever la dernière partie de mon cours – sur la place des acides aminés dans la double hélice de l'ADN et ce qu'il se passe au niveau moléculaire lors d'une division cellulaire – quand la curiosité me pousse à relever la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'ancien affamé.

Une étrange pointe de déception me vrille la poitrine quand je me rends compte que la table en face de moi est vide. Il est parti.  
Je…  
J'imagine qu'il fallait s'y attendre. _Sérieusement, Vantas._ Tu attaques quelqu'un à coup de barre protéinée harnachée d'insultes, d'où tu t'étonnes que les gens fuient après ça ? D'où tu t'étonnes de toujours être tout seul ? Le seul et véritable crétin, ici, c'est moi. Tsss.  
Noyant sans vergogne les soupirs de mon esprit, je décide que ça n'a au final que peu d'importance – ouais, ok, il était mignon et _très_ à mon goût de ce que j'ai pu en apercevoir, surtout avec ces yeux bleus à se rouler par terre. Mais c'est très certainement un première année, il a une chance sur cinq de ne même pas passer la sélection en fin de semestre, qui fait toujours drastiquement chuter le nombre des étudiants de 500 à 100 lorsqu'ils passent en deuxième. La dure loi des études en médecine et biologie.  
J'efface un soupir de ma gorge, tourne ma page et m'attèle à la dernière partie. Quand j'aurai fini ça, je pourrai y aller.

Ou quand la bibliothécaire viendra me tirer de ma silencieuse retraite, à bien y réfléchir. Comme elle est actuellement en train de le faire, en tapotant de manière insistante sur mon épaule.  
Je suis bien obligé de retenir un râlement en croisant son regard acéré et réprobateur, et obtempère à ses ordres en ramassant mes affaires. Il me faut bien une minute complète pour refermer mes cahiers, trier mes feuilles, ranger mes stylos dans ma trousse et tout arranger dans mon sac pour ne pas plier mes feuilles. Je finis en chargeant dans mes bras la _bible_ – quand je vous dis qu'elle pèse 5 kilos, je ne plaisante vraiment, _vraiment_ pas – et pars d'un pas fatigué, saluant au passage la bibliothécaire d'un regard.

Putain, heureusement que la résidence universitaire est à peine à cinq minutes à pied, je me dis en tirant la porte de sortie. Parce que j'aurais bien du mal à transporter ce truc sur une plus longue dist—

« Woaaah ! Tu trimballes vraiment ce pavé partout ? »

Il me faut beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de self-control pour ne pas, au choix, lâcher le livre, le balancer en direction de la voix que je viens d'entendre, ou bien pousser un cri de frayeur. À la place, je réussis à me retourner lentement et à fusiller du regard le responsable de ma trouille.  
Cet enculé.

« Putain, mais t'es encore là, toi ?! Je croyais que t'étais enfin parti bouffer quelque chose au lieu de faire chier toute la bibliothèque avec tes bruits de ventre à la con ! »

J'ai droit à un immense sourire. De débile. De crétin congénital fini, même.  
Mais putain qu'il est beau. Bordel de merde.  
Il se rapproche de moi et me tend un truc qu'il a dans sa main. Un… c'est un putain de gobelet de café ou quoi ?!

« Justement ! me lance-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. C'est pour te remercier de la barre chocolatée. J'ai remarqué que tu en buvais beaucoup… noir avec juste un sucre, c'est ça ?  
\- Oh, bordel de merde. »

Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que j'ai déjà attrapé le gobelet et en ai vidé presque la moitié d'un trait. Je sens l'énergie couler dans mes veines comme un feu réparateur et pousse un soupir de bonheur. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire du bien.

« Haha, à ce point ?  
\- Ta gueule.  
\- À ton service, Karkat ! »

Mais bien sûr, comme si j'allais le par—  
Attendez, quoi ?!

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?!  
\- Euh… je… à ton service ?  
\- Non, après ça !  
\- Karkat ? Ben quoi, c'est ton prénom, non ?  
\- Bien sûr, mais… c'est… que… Comment tu peux savoir ça ?! »

C'est à son tour de me lancer un regard interloqué, comme si je venais de sortir une connerie plus grosse que moi. C'est quoi ce putain de bordel, encore, dans quelle dimension je suis tombé ?  
Finalement, il pointe du doigt le pavé dans mes bras, que j'ai appuyé sur ma hanche pour en alléger le poids.

« Tu dois être vachement fatigué, non… ?  
\- Tu ne réponds pas à la question.  
\- Karkat, on est dans le même cours de biologie moléculaire. L'examen, demain. J'y suis aussi. Je venais réviser.  
\- Hein ? »

Mais... de quoi ? C'est pas un première année, ce mec ?

« Mais comment ça se fait que je t'aie jamais vu ?  
\- Oh. Je suis généralement assis dans le fond et tu ne te retournes jamais, c'est pour ça.  
\- Ahin. Et tu es… ?  
\- John ! John Egbert, me répond-il avec un autre sourire.  
\- Je vois… »

Pourtant, un détail m'échappe. Ce mec est juste bizarre ou…

« Et tu sais que je bois mon café noir parce que…  
\- Parce que tu as toujours presque le même timing que moi au Starbucks du coin. Mais visiblement, tu ne m'avais jamais remarqué. »

Ah ça, c'est clair.  
C'est même presque lumineux, à ce stade. Illuminé par la connerie dont je peux parfois faire preuve. À s'en demander comment j'ai bien pu réussir à passer les concours d'entrée pour me retrouver en troisième année de biologie, putain.  
Je vois l'inconnu affamé jeter un regard autour de lui puis se reconcentrer sur moi.

« Bon, ça te dit un deal ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Je te raccompagne en portant ce pavé de biologie que tu te trimballes… et en échange, toi, tu m'expliques un truc.  
\- Et tu veux que je t'explique quoi, au juste… ? » je grimace, peu enclin à me replonger dans les délires d'acides aminés et de brins d'ADN.

Il me grimace un fabuleux sourire et quelque part, je sens mes os fondre un peu.

« Ça veut dire quoi, indigence ? »

Si je n'avais pas un énorme livre dans une main et un café dans l'autre, je crois bien que je me serais frappé le front à m'en fissurer le crâne.

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et avant de vous laisser avec le thème de la semaine prochaine (Dissimulation), je voulais vous laisser un petit cadeau. Vous vous demandez peut-être d'où venaient toutes les explications pointues de biologie que je vous ai sorties ? Eh bien figurez vous que le livre de cinq kilos de Karkat existe bel et bien. C'était le mien, à l'époque où j'étais en branche de biologie au lycée, pensant devenir laborantine. Et voilà une photo pour vous prouver que ce truc est vraiment un monstre : http://i86.servimg.com/u/f86/11/50/87/24/20160510.jpg
> 
> Superbe, hein ? Allez, je vais retourner comater dans un coin en priant pour que ces fichus examens soient bientôt finis. A la semaine prochaine !


	25. Dissimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 25 : Dissimulation  
> « Allez, clown dégénéré. J'ai pas l'intention de passer ma journée là-dedans. » « Honk ! »  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'AI. PRESQUE. FINI. LES EXAMENS ! Et je commence à pouvoir réécrire des thèmes un peu longs, wouh ! Bon, celui-ci ce ne sera pas trop le cas, mais le prochain s'annonce un peu plus velu de ce que je peux en voir, j'ai hâte ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce vingt-cinquième thème vous plaira, il signe quand même le premier quart achevé de la liste, rendez-vous compte !

« Allez, clown dégénéré. J'ai pas l'intention de passer ma journée là-dedans.  
\- Honk ! »

Tu pousses un immense soupir. Tu as l'impression que ça t'arrive un peu trop, ces temps-ci, à vrai dire. C'est certainement parce que ton meilleur ami est très souvent à tes côtés, quand tu y réfléchis. Il faut avouer que ce dernier a une capacité hors du commun à t'exaspérer.  
Sans jeter un œil en arrière pour vérifier que Gamzee te suit bien, tu t'engouffres dans l'entrée richement indiquée de ce foutu magasin de meubles. Suédois de malheur et leurs meubles en kit. Parce que non seulement tu vas devoir te taper la visite touristique avec lui en priant pour qu'il ne démolisse rien, doué comme il est, mais tu es prêt à parier qu'il te faudra _aussi_ monter les meubles, après. Ce serait du suicide de laisser faire Gamzee : il est pas foutu de tenir un marteau cinq secondes sans, au choix, se frapper avec ou se l'enfoncer dans le nez.

À la réflexion, tu ne sais pas lequel des deux est le pire, d'ailleurs.  
Jetant un œil par-dessus ton épaule, tu roules des yeux et t'arrêtes une seconde pour attendre cet attardé qui a décidé d'enclencher l'allure escargot, aujourd'hui. Une fois qu'il est arrivé à ta hauteur – et qu'il t'a lâché son meilleur sourire de junkie – tu désignes le décor autour de toi du bras.

« Alors, t'as besoin de quoi ?  
\- D'amour, bro ! »

Un facepalm.

« Dans ton appartement, crétin !  
\- Oh… de nourriture ? »

Deux facepalms.

« Laisse tomber, je crois que je vais m'en occuper, sinon on est encore là au siècle prochain. Allez, ramène ton cul, que tu choisisses quand même un peu les meubles, vu que c'est toi qui habites dans ce taudis que tu oses appeler un lieu de vie.  
\- Haha, ça marche, frère… ! »

Et c'est comme ça que votre périple à travers cet immense magasin commence.  
Toi, jetant des coups d'œil ça et là, autour de toi, pour essayer d'évaluer ce qui pourrait entrer ou non dans l'appartement de ton meilleur ami – ou, tu n'en doutes pas, tu risques de passer pas mal de temps… - et ce dernier en train d'enchaîner connerie sur connerie.

Il te faut lui confisquer le mètre mesureur qu'on vous a confié au début du voyage après environ cinq minutes, de peur de le voir s'étrangler tout seul avec, doué comme il est – trois facepalms. Quelques minutes après, tu te demandes s'il ne serait pas plus simple pour ta santé mentale et ta réputation de le laisser tout seul dans le magasin, vu qu'il est en train d'essayer de boire au robinet.  
_Éteint.  
__Non raccordé._

Mais bon, à la réflexion, il pourrait bien se laisser mourir de faim tout seul dans un coin si tu n'étais pas là pour lui rappeler que se nourrir n'est pas en option. Donc bon, autant faire ton job jusqu'au bout…

Vous réussissez à avancer de plusieurs pièces en moins de deux heures, un miracle ! Tu es parvenu à lui faire écumer les rayons cuisine et salle de bain, récupérant au passage dans votre caddie des ustensiles de cuisine, des casseroles – ne pas le frapper avec, ne pas le frapper avec… – plusieurs étagères murales où il pourra poser des conserves, une brosse pour récurer les WC, un porte-savon, un miroir pour la salle de bain et une foule d'autres petits trucs. Vous êtes en train d'arriver dans la partie du magasin consacrée aux pièces à coucher, contenant entre autres des armoires et ce qui sera le plus dur à trouver pour vous : un lit.

Tu perds de vue quelques instants ton meilleur ami pour chercher un vendeur et ses conseils – puis le choquer à vie en lui expliquant que, pour l'instant, Gamzee dort sur un matelas à même le sol, entouré des quatre chatons qu'il a adoptés simplement parce que leur mère est venue pondre dans son appartement, grâce à la fenêtre laissée ouverte.  
Néanmoins, après avoir réussi à réanimer mentalement le pauvre homme – et à lui extraire quelques conseils sur les matelas, les cadres de lit et tout ce qui s'ensuit, tu arrives à le retrouver.

Endormi.  
Dans un des lits d'exposition.  
Et faisant visiblement marrer pas mal de passants.  
Quatre facepalms.

Tu hésites peut-être dix bonnes secondes avant d'aller le secouer sans ménagement et de le tirer du lit, quitte à le traîner par la jambe derrière toi.  
Bon, enfin, tu en serais capable. S'il n'était pas si _grand_ et lourd. Tu as beau avoir des muscles, faut pas déconner, tu comptes pas non plus te faire un claquage aux avant-bras pour ça. Sitôt ce grand abruti sur ses pieds et les yeux à peu près ouverts, tu lui indiques du doigt les différents modèles de lit qui pourraient être intéressants pour lui. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour se décider pour le modèle sur lequel il dormait quelques secondes encore auparavant, et tu notes donc la référence pour aller chercher les cartons correspondants à la fin du parcours.

Bon.  
Plus que les armoires et vous aurez quasiment fini. Tant mieux !  
Te retournant, tu ignores l'armoire posée juste devant le lit – elle correspond bien au niveau couleur mais elle est dix fois trop petite pour toutes les affaires que ce grand échalas a accumulées au cours de sa courte et misérable existence. Les yeux froncés pour mieux te concentrer sur les coloris – tu sais que tu passeras la moitié de tes prochaines années dans cet appart, autant qu'il ne t'agresse pas les rétines – tu scannes chaque armoire de la pièce.  
Jusqu'à te décider pour une, dans le fond, qui semble avoir de bonnes dimensions. Reste plus qu'à la mesurer pour voir.

Tu jettes un œil à Gamzee – qui semble être en pleine admiration devant des papillons imaginaires… ? – avant de t'éloigner, mètre mesureur en main, pour t'acquitter de ta mission. Tu as déjà tiré la bande de ce dernier, priant pour que l'armoire ne dépasse pas les nonante centimètres de longueur, sinon cela te forcerait à devoir en trouver une autre, et celle-ci semble _vraiment_ bien.  
Arrivé devant l'objet de tes craintes et de tes désirs, tu appliques consciencieusement le mètre sur l'extrémité d'une des portes et t'appliques à essayer de le placer parallèlement au sol quand…

« POUUUUUR NARNIAAAAAAAAA ! »

… la porte s'ouvre brusquement, te faisant reculer bien malgré toi et trébucher sur le bord du tapis qui est à moins de deux pas. Tu n'as que le temps de relever la tête pour croiser un regard un peu trop bleu que tu te sens partir à la renverse jusqu'à t'écraser par terre.  
À moitié coincé sous le poids d'un _sombre crétin_ qui rit à s'en faire exploser la vessie.

Cinq facepalms.

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'adore ces crétins.  
> Je vous avais prévenu que c'était court hein ! Mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. :) Sur ce je vais vous laisser en tête à tête avec la case "commentaires", je retourne bosser sur le thème 26 : Europe ! Bonne semaine tout le monde !


	26. Europe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tu verras, un jour, je serai astronaute, et j'irai là-bas !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai écrit ce truc entre samedi soir et dimanche matin. Yolo. Il est LONG, je pensais pas qu'il serait aussi énorme. Mais j'espère vraiment que du coup il vous plaira. Par contre préparez vos chewing-gums à la menthe, ça pue la guimauve à 900 millions de kilomètres. Bonne lecture ! (L)

Le gamin grimpa les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre la chambre de son ami, que ses parents avaient indiquée du doigt avant de retourner à leurs occupations. L'autre garçon lui fit signe d'entrer dès qu'il passa la tête par la porte, alors qu'il était déjà assis sur l'un des deux tabourets, installés devant un énorme télescope.

« Viens vite ! Je viens de trouver Mars ! »

L'autre obéit en hochant la tête, posant son postérieur à côté de son camarade. Il colla son œil contre l'objectif, laissant quelques secondes à sa vue pour s'adapter. Et puis…

« Wouaaaahh…  
\- T'as vu ? Trop cool, hein ?! »

Le premier hocha la tête, mouché. Le second lui sourit de toutes ses dents de travers, frappant sa poitrine de son petit poing serré.

« Tu verras, un jour, je serai astronaute et j'irai là-bas ! »

Un ricanement lui répondit, auquel il riposta par un coup amical sur l'épaule à sa portée.

**.oOo.**

« Félicitations, John. »

L'interpellé sursauta à la voix veloutée qui venait de prononcer son prénom, avant de se retourner. Il se sentit rougir sous le regard profondément gris de son ami, qui le fixait, sourcils froncés.

« Oh… Salut, Karkat. Merci.  
\- Je t'en prie. Tu comptais me le dire ?  
\- Uh ? »

L'autre indiqua du bras la pièce, la dizaine de personnes présentes et l'immense banderole épelant « JOYEUX DEPART, JOHN ! », accrochée à l'un des murs près de l'entrée.

« Ah… oui, répondit John en se grattant la nuque, les joues un peu rouges. Euh, ouais. Je cherchais simplement le bon moment, je crois.  
\- Visiblement, tu ne l'as pas trouvé, hein ?  
\- Je, Karkat, si…  
\- Non, tais-toi. Ça va aller. C'est bon. Je me suis suffisamment ridiculisé comme ça quand ils m'ont appelé pour ta fête surprise. 'Comment ça, Karkat, tu savais pas pour John ? Tu savais pas qu'il avait eu son poste ? Et qu'il partait pour Europe ? Mais comment ça se fait ?!'. Mais oui, voyons, laissons Karkat se ridiculiser, ce sera tellement drôle. Et puis, ignorons le fait qu'il aurait peut-être voulu le savoir avant la veille de ton _putain_ de départ, on rigolera _encore plus_ , HEIN ! »

Sa tirade se termina à mi-chemin entre un cri et un rugissement, atterrissant avec fracas au milieu d'un silence complet.  
John observa quelques secondes ses invités, avant de s'excuser d'un hochement de tête et d'attraper son bruyant ami par le coude.

« Viens, s'il te plait… »

Étonnamment, Karkat ne produisit plus un son sur tout le chemin qui les conduisit à la terrasse, juste à l'extérieur de la cuisine, à l'abri du bruit que faisait la petite fête.

« Je… commença celui aux yeux bleus, ces derniers fixés sur le ciel moucheté d'étoiles. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'arrivais pas à trouver le bon moment pour te le dire sans…  
\- Sans quoi ?  
\- Je sais pas. J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal, je crois.  
\- C'est le cas. »

John lâcha les étoiles des yeux, son cœur terriblement froid dans sa poitrine. Il hésita avant de croiser le regard anthracite de celui qu'il considérait comme un de ses meilleurs amis. Ce dernier semblait avoir du mal à soutenir son regard, les bras croisés. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre la parole d'une voix qui se voulait calme – mais qui ne l'était pas tellement.

« Pas que tu partes. Enfin, si, mais c'est pas la question.  
\- Que…  
\- Je ne prends pas mal le fait que tu réalises ton rêve, crétin, même si ça signifie que tu vas te barrer à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Je prends mal le fait que tu n'aies même pas tenté de m'en parler, jusqu'à ce que je l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me réjouir de tout ça avec toi quand tu l'as appris, plutôt que de m'en rendre compte la veille de ton putain de départ pour la Floride, sans avoir eu le temps de profiter vraiment des derniers moments que je pouvais passer avec mon ami.  
\- Oh. »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux.  
John toussa.

« Je… je suis désolé ?  
\- Ouais, t'as intérêt, connard. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi maintenant si j'ai plus personne à traiter de crétin sans avoir l'air d'exagérer ?!  
\- Hey ! »

Karkat récolta le petit coup de poing en grognant. John, lui, tentait vainement de chasser les larmes qu'il sentait poindre au coin de ses yeux. Rien n'avait été dit ou fait pour vraiment changer l'atmosphère, mais il savait que tout allait désormais mieux. Il se gratta néanmoins la gorge.

« Alors… Toujours amis ?  
\- Tch. A quel moment t'es-tu imaginé que tu serais capable de te passer de moi comme ami, sombre débile ?  
\- Jamais, c'est vrai.  
\- J'espère bien. »

Un éclat de rire à moitié étranglé.  
Les deux amis restèrent quelques instants silencieux, leurs yeux fixés sur les étoiles au-dessus d'eux. Finalement…

« Millions, en fait.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu as dit « à des milliers de kilomètres ». Mais… Europe est à des millions de kilomètres, en fait. Neuf cent millions, pour être exact.  
\- Sublime. D'autres informations totalement indispensables à me communiquer, tant que tu y es ?  
\- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas si c'est très important. Enfin, non, si, ça l'est, mais… enfin… »

Un soupir coupa ses élucubrations.

« Crache le morceau, John.  
\- Eh bien… on m'a autorisé à prendre certaines affaires personnelles avec moi pour le temps que durera la mission. Mon portable en fait partie, et on m'a dit qu'il était fort possible que les différents satellites entre la Terre et Jupiter soient en mesure de transmettre les informations et même les SMS. Alors est-ce que… Est-ce que tu serais d'accord que je t'envoie des SMS si je vois que ça marche ? »

Karkat garda le silence si longtemps que John en fut réduit à arracher son regard à la voûte céleste pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Il se rendit alors compte que son ami le dévisageait, bouche bée, visiblement soufflé par la proposition. Il s'écoula d'ailleurs encore quelques instants avant qu'il ne se reprenne en secouant la tête.

« Je… ouais. Bien sûr, crétin ! Pourquoi je cracherais sur la chance d'avoir de tes nouvelles quand tu te barres à des millions de kilomètres pour… Pour quoi, au juste ? Je suis même pas sûr d'avoir compris !  
\- Haha ! Pour aller analyser le satellite Europe. On va voir s'il est possible, avec certaines de nos techniques de terraformage, de rendre habitable le satellite en réchauffant son océan gelé, histoire de rendre la vie sur Terre un peu plus agréable.  
\- Oh. Donc t'es super important, en fait ?  
\- Hé ouaip !  
\- Qui l'aurait cru…  
\- Héééé ! »

**.oOo.**

John inspira profondément. Devant lui, le sas encore fermé attendait l'autorisation des techniciens de la salle de contrôle pour le laisser accéder à la capsule qui serait son habitat – presque sa _maison_ pour les années à venir. Sept ans de voyage. Enfin, pour être précis, deux ans de traversée, trois ans sur la base montée sur Europe, et deux ans de voyage de retour… Un sacré bout de temps. Il n'arrivait pas encore à vraiment réaliser qu'il allait partir si longtemps. Que quand il reviendrait, tous ses amis auraient vieilli, comme lui, qu'ils auraient changé. Qu'ils auraient peut-être des compagnons, des enfants…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça – il savait où ces pensées le mèneraient, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre, là, à quelques secondes de son grand départ, de fondre en larmes. Il était reconnu parmi ses camarades pour être un peu excentrique sur les bords, mais il y avait des limites, tout de même.  
Une voix dans son oreillette gauche lui indiqua de lancer la procédure de reconnaissance. Répondant par l'affirmative, il colla son pouce sur le scanner à sa gauche. Un flash vert parcourut sa peau, avant que le sas ne s'ouvre. Inspirant à fond, il décrocha son pied droit du sol – pourquoi avait-il l'impression de peser des tonnes ?! – et avança dans le tunnel devant lui.

En quelques secondes, il avait parcouru toute la distance nécessaire pour rejoindre sa – minuscule, même s'il savait qu'il y avait un compartiment en dessous de son siège qu'il ne pouvait pas encore voir – capsule. Il s'assit dans le siège, accrochant son harnais et mettant en route les différents composants de l'ordinateur dont il aurait besoin sitôt qu'on aurait fait décoller son appareil. Il ne lui restait qu'une ou deux minutes avant le décollage. Avec un soupir tremblant, il s'enfonça dans le siège plutôt moelleux, fermant les yeux.

Il avait la trouille.  
Sérieusement, il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie, mais il avait une de ces _trouilles_ , il avait l'impression d'être sur le point de régurgiter son maigre repas de la veille. Comment avait-il même réussi à faire le chemin jusqu'ici ? Il n'y croyait pas.  
C'était son rêve depuis tout gamin que de visiter les étoiles. Il était devenu astronaute pour ça, après tout, comme il l'avait juré dans cette chambre, plus de quinze ans auparavant, à Karkat. Mais il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il y était _vraiment_ arrivé. Et ça, quelque part, c'était grâce à _lui._

John toucha la bosse sur sa poitrine, formée par le portable dans sa poche, un sourire absent sur le visage. Karkat. C'était son meilleur ami avec Dave, et celui qui l'avait le plus poussé – parfois à grands coups de pied au cul – pour qu'il réalise ses rêves. Il ne l'avait dit à personne, mais ce serait certainement Karkat qui lui manquerait le plus au cours de ces sept ans. Heureusement qu'il avait pu prendre son portable avec. Il espérait vraiment que les messages puissent passer.  
De cette manière, Karkat resterait un peu, au moins, avec lui, à ses côtés. Sinon, comment ferait-il pour réussir à supporter ces sept années ?

Un voyant vert s'alluma au-dessus de lui, sur sa droite.  
Avec une profonde inspiration, John se pencha en avant, appuya sur le bouton juste en-dessous de la lumière, et enclencha le micro à son oreille.

« Lieutenant Egbert, prêt au décollage. »

C'était à lui de jouer, maintenant.

**.oOo.**

_Ca y est, Karkat. Je suis parti. C'était vraiment un truc de fou ce décollage, j'ai eu l'impression que mes os et mon cerveau étaient broyés par la pression. Je me demande bien ce que faisaient les anciens astronautes, à bord des premières fusées, quand ils n'avaient pas encore les systèmes d'anti-gravité et de gravité artificielle…  
_ _J'arrive pas à croire que je suis vraiment dans les étoiles. Si tu pouvais voir ça. Je ne suis parti que depuis un jour mais c'est déjà tellement magnifique. Le Soleil est tout blanc, en fait, tu le savais ? Oui. J'imagine que j'ai même dû te le répéter un millier de fois. Et ces étoiles, toutes ces étoiles… C'est encore plus fou que quand tu venais chez moi pour regarder dans le télescope. Tu t'en souviens ? J'aimerais tant que tu sois là pour les voir avec moi, Karkat. Je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu glisser ton cul de souris à côté de moi dans le cockpit, de toute façon, quoi que tu puisses dire ! J'espère vraiment que ce SMS passera, en tout cas. À bientôt, si c'est le cas !_

_MESSAGE EN COURS D'ENVOI_

**.oOo.**

John sourit en apercevant le satellite artificiel qui tournait sur lui-même, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de lui. Il ne pouvait pas le voir dans ses détails, mais il savait ce que cela signifiait : il avait déjà atteint le premier tiers de son voyage. Cela faisait maintenant plus de sept mois qu'il voyageait, passant ses journées à calculer la trajectoire de son voyage, à régler les paramètres de vie de la capsule pour éviter tout problème ou à profiter des milliers de livres et de films stockés dans sa tablette. Même si, bon, les livres de Rose n'étaient pas les plus passionnants du monde. Sans compter la blague que Karkat lui avait faite, à cacher tous ses films dans un dossier obscur au fin fond de la tablette pour ne laisser dans le dossier des vidéos que ses films à l'eau de rose.

Une bonne blague, au demeurant.  
Lorsqu'il se retourna, John put apercevoir, en se concentrant, le minuscule point qu'était à présent la Terre. Bientôt, il ne serait même plus capable de la voir, tout comme il ne pourrait apercevoir Jupiter avant encore plusieurs mois. Il serait seul dans l'immensité noire de l'espace, avec seulement un contact radio par jour, quand ce dernier n'était pas brouillé à cause de la difficulté à passer des ondes radio.  
Enfin, au moins, c'était déjà mieux que…

Le jeune homme soupira, baissant les yeux sur son portable, qu'il serrait dans son poing. Ce dernier affichait une réponse qu'il commençait à bien connaître, depuis quelques mois déjà qu'il la voyait affichée :

_MESSAGE EN COURS D'ENVOI_

**.oOo.**

« Au rapport, Lieutenant Egbert.  
\- Oui, chef. Pas grand-chose à signaler de ce côté. La capsule ne souffre d'aucun défaut. Les rations sont immangeables. J'ai dépassé Mars hier dans ce qui devait être la soirée au vu de l'horloge de mon tableau de bord.  
\- Très bien, Lieutenant. »

John soupira au ton froid de son interlocuteur. Il connaissait bien Dirk, qui n'était autre que le jumeau de son meilleur ami, Dave. Et il savait que ce dernier était obligé de se conformer au protocole dans la transmission des messages quand il le contactait pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème au niveau du fonctionnement de sa capsule. Mais il aurait parfois aimé un peu plus de chaleur, surtout face à la solitude qu'il ressentait dans l'immensité de…

« Hé, John ?  
\- … Oui ? répondit-il, incertain.  
\- Courage. Plus que six mois. »

Un sourire ourla sa lèvre.

« Ouais. Salue tout le monde pour moi, hein ?  
\- J'y manquerai pas. Fin de transmission. »

**.oOo.**

_J'ai dépassé la ceinture d'astéroïdes aujourd'hui. Jupiter est apparue dans mon champ de vision il y a déjà plus d'une semaine. Elle est encore minuscule, mais c'est te dire à quel point c'est impressionnant, quand tu sais la véritable taille de la planète.  
_ _Ca fait déjà plus de vingt mois que je suis dans cette capsule. J'ai l'impression d'être en train de virer claustrophobe, c'est terrible. Sans les messages quotidiens de la base, je pense que je serais déjà devenu complètement cinglé. D'ailleurs, j'espère que Dirk pense à faire passer mes messages, les rares fois où je peux lui parler pour les temps de maintenance._

_Vous me manquez. Tu me manques, toi, surtout, Karkat. Tu n'imagines pas comme tu me manques. J'ai l'impression que ma vie est vide, maintenant que je ne peux plus entendre tes hurlements quotidiens. C'est très étrange.  
_ … _Je viens de me relire, et cette phrase me semble encore plus étrange que ce qu'elle énonce. La solitude doit vraiment me monter à la tête, hein ?  
_ _Hier, c'était le douze juin, sur Terre. Je me demande si tu as bien fêté. J'aurais aimé pouvoir être là, vraiment._

_Tu me manques._

_MESSAGE EN COURS D'ENVOI_

**.oOo.**

_Ça y est, Karkat. Jupiter est là, devant moi, énorme et écrasante de majesté. Elle est encore plus belle vue de près, si tu savais. Europe n'est plus qu'à quelques jours, au pire une semaine. Bientôt, je pourrai enfin reparler à d'autres êtres vivants en face plutôt que par radio ou par messages qui ne passent toujours pas._  
_Je sais que je t'avais promis que je ne t'écrirai que si les messages passaient mais… je n'ai pas eu le cœur de cesser quand je me suis rendu compte qu'ils ne le feraient pas. Désolé. De toute façon, tu ne recevras certainement jamais ces messages, donc pourquoi est-ce que je me retiendrais, hein ? Heh.  
_ _Dirk m'a dit que tu te portais bien et que tu étais toujours infirmier dans cette maison de désintoxication pour les drogués. J'espère que ça se passe bien, que tout va comme tu veux. Je l'espère vraiment. Tu mérites vraiment d'être heureux, même si…_

_MESSAGE EN COURS D'ENVOI_

**.oOo.**

**«** Heeey ! Bienvenue à toi, petite tortue !  
\- Tortue ?  
\- Eh bien oui, cachée dans sa carapace pendant tout ce temps ! »

John haussa un sourcil. Il savait que les scientifiques sur Europe, étant très loin de la Terre, avaient une attitude bien plus détendue que ses supérieurs militaires, mais quand même…  
La jeune fille aux longs cheveux verts et aux yeux émeraude tapa sur son épaule. Il grimaça, s'extirpant avec difficulté du sas reliant sa capsule à la station.

« Allez, ne fais pas cette tête ! Mon nom est Harley, mais tout le monde m'appelle Jade. Tu es… ?  
\- Egbert. John, ajouta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.  
\- Enchantée, John ! Viens donc avec moi, je vais te présenter à l'équipe. Et après je te montrerai tes quartiers. Je parie que tu ne rêves que d'une chose après deux ans à dormir sanglé : d'un bon lit ! »

John décida qu'il aimait bien cette jeune fille.

**.oOo.**

_Quatre ans. Ça fait déjà quatre ans. Deux ans de voyage, deux ans d'étude de ce satellite. Et si tu savais tout ce qu'on y apprend, c'est génial. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de s'amuser autant en étudiant les conditions météo et les simulations de ces dernières sur la planète. Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose dessus, il parait que c'est classé secret défense, mais bon sang que je m'éclate.  
_ _Si seulement j'avais l'occasion de te voir, ce serait vraiment parfait. Mais tu es loin. Et à présent, je n'ai vraiment plus de nouvelles de toi. Je me demande ce que tu deviens, en ce moment. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, avec qui tu as décidé de partager ton existence ?_

_Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. J'ai toujours vu comment tu regardais Terezi. S'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, j'espère vraiment que vous êtes heureux ensemble. Tu le mérites. Tu le mérites tellement.  
_ _Des fois, quand je vais me coucher et que je t'écris ces SMS, je me prends à rêver. Je me demande ce qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais osé te dire tout ce que tu représentes pour moi. Et puis je me rappelle qu'il est très certainement trop tard, le temps que je rentre, pour tout te dire. Alors je m'endors en priant pour que tu sois heureux là où tu te trouves, et je me consacre au boulot. J'imagine que ça vaut mieux._

_MESSAGE EN COURS D'ENVOI_

**.oOo.**

**«** Ben alors, tu n'as pas ton portable ?  
\- Hein ? »

Jade pointa du doigt la poche de poitrine de la combinaison de John. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil. Derrière la jeune fille, un garçon lui ressemblant étrangement – une sombre histoire de cousins, s'il avait bien compris – lui fit signe.

« Jade se demande tout le temps pourquoi tu te balades sans cesse avec ce dernier, bien qu'on ne puisse pas recevoir d'appels sur cette base. Elle est persuadée que c'est parce que tu attends un appel de ta fe—AOUUUH ! JADE !  
\- Jake, espèce de traître ! Est-ce que je parle à tout le monde de ta relation avec Dirk, moi ? »

Un silence éloquent lui répondit. Les deux scientifiques se fixèrent sans mot dire pendant quelques secondes avant que le rire de John ne s'immisce entre eux. Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le lieutenant. Celui-ci essuya une larme au coin de son œil droit.

« C'est gentil de t'en inquiéter, Jade, mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux le laisser dans mes quartiers pour les missions comme ça. Je ne voudrais pas l'abîmer.  
\- Oh… Donc tu y tiens vraiment tant que ça ?  
\- Si la question que tu voulais poser est : est-ce que j'attends un appel de ma femme, la réponse est non. Disons plutôt que j'envoyais jusqu'à récemment des messages à un ami très cher. Mais visiblement, ils ne vont jamais mettre en place cette fameuse connectivité qui permettrait aux messages de passer par satellite, alors à quoi bon m'obstiner ? Sans compter que bon, depuis ici, les messages mettraient des mois à arriver. S'il répondait, il me faudrait attendre au moins d'être dans la capsule de retour pour les recevoir.  
\- Oh, John… »

Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme se retrouva enveloppé – écrasé – dans une étreinte aux allures d'étranglement. À laquelle il finit néanmoins par répondre, bien malgré lui.

**.oOo.**

Dans des quartiers aux lumières éteintes – son occupant étant retenu par le travail dans une autre partie de la base – une vibration fit résonner le plastique du tiroir servant de table de nuit. À l'intérieur de ce dernier, l'écran d'un vieux portable venait de s'illuminer, affichant un nombre astronomique de notifications, toutes relatant le même message :

_MESSAGE ENVOYE_

**.oOo.**

**«** Karkat ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nepeta ?  
\- Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais… ton portable. Il n'arrête pas de vibrer.  
\- Eh bien laisse le faire. Si je le laisse dans mon casier quand je travaille, c'est que je ne veux pas être dérangé.  
\- C'est que… »

La jeune fille se gratta la tête, récoltant un regard désespéré de l'infirmier. Elle détourna les yeux, puis ajouta :

« Cela fait déjà plus de cinq minutes. Quoi que ce soit, je crois que c'est… urgent ? Sinon la personne aurait arrêté, non ? »

Un soupir profond lui répondit, l'autre levant les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien, très bien, j'y vais ! Occupe-toi donc de Makara, c'était mon prochain patient.  
\- D'accord. Courage !  
\- Ouais, ouais… »

Quittant le chevet de son patient, Karkat tendit le dossier de ce dernier à sa jeune collègue et sortit de la pièce. Qui que ce soit qui puisse être assez fou pour le contacter au milieu de sa nuit de garde, il allait le payer. Très cher. Il avait pourtant été très clair avec ses amis sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas être dérangé pendant ses nuits de garde, les patients en manque étant parfois très difficiles à gérer. Et s'il y avait la moindre urgence, les personnes concernées avaient le numéro du secrétariat, sa collègue se chargeant de transmettre les messages au moment adéquat.

Donc, la personne qui avait décidé de déroger à cette règle était soit vraiment ignorante… soit totalement inconsciente. Elle n'avait pas idée de ce qui allait lui tomber sur la tête.  
Avec un soupir, il alluma la lumière dans le local des infirmiers. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour atteindre son casier, tout au fond de la pièce. Visiblement, son portable avait fini de vibrer car il n'entendait plus rien. Bon. Il jetterait rapidement un œil pour être sûr que tout était bon et retournerait au boulot. C'était pas tout ça mais il avait…

Les sourcils froncés, l'infirmier déglutit bruyamment, son portable en main.  
Tout semblait parfaitement normal. À _un_ détail près. L'icône des SMS affichait un nombre absolument astronomique de notifications – un peu plus de 600 messages. Comment était-ce… ?

Les mains presque tremblantes, il appuya sur la petite représentation d'enveloppe. Et alors, il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre pour de bon.  
Sous ses yeux, plusieurs centaines d'intitulés de messages s'alignaient, tous provenant du même expéditeur – _John Egbert._ Reculant de deux pas, Karkat se laissa tomber sur le banc au milieu de la pièce, ses yeux dévorant déjà le premier message.

_Ca y est, Karkat. Je suis parti. C'était vraiment un truc de fou ce décollage, j'ai eu l'impression que mes os et mon cerveau étaient broyés par la pression. Je me demande bien ce que faisaient les anciens astronautes, à bord des premières fusées, quand ils n'avaient pas encore les systèmes d'anti-gravité et de gravité artificielle…_

…

_J'ai aperçu Mars aujourd'hui ! Tu te souviens quand on l'observait à deux ? Quand je t'avais dis que je deviendrais astronaute pour aller là-bas ? Bon, finalement, c'est pas moi qui suis allé sur Mars, mais Europe, c'est pas mal non plus non, tu trouves pas ?  
_ _Les étoiles sont toujours aussi merveilleuses. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je pense toujours à toi lorsque je les vois. Ça me rappelle les promesses qu'on se faisait gamins, quand on décidait de ce qu'on deviendrait plus tard. Je me demande si tu as fini tes études de médecine aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu es infirmier, Karkat ? Est-ce que tu lis ces messages pendant un tour de garde, peut-être ?_

…

_Le chemin est long. Cela fait presque une année déjà que je suis parti._  
_Parfois, je me retrouve à réfléchir dans ma minuscule capsule. J'ai l'impression d'être une sardine dans une boite qu'on aurait catapultée à des milliers de kilomètres de chez elle sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé. Bon, bien sûr, c'est pas vrai, vu que je l'ai demandé. Mais… je me demande parfois ce que je fais si loin de chez moi, si loin de vous tous. Si loin de toi. Je me sens seul._  
_Je me sens tellement seul. Tellement, tellement seul. Je repense à tout le monde, à vous tous, à tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu le temps de vous dire. Cela ne fait qu'une année – comment pourrais-je tenir sept ans loin de vous ? Comment vais-je faire quand je reviendrai, et que tout aura changé ?  
_ _J'ai peur, Karkat._

…

_J'ai dépassé la ceinture d'astéroïdes aujourd'hui. Jupiter est apparue dans mon champ de vision il y a déjà plus d'une semaine. Elle est encore minuscule, mais c'est te dire à quel point c'est impressionnant, quand tu sais la véritable taille de la planète._

…

_Des fois, quand je vais me coucher et que je t'écris ces SMS, je me prends à rêver. Je me demande ce qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais osé te dire tout ce que tu représentes pour moi. Et puis je me rappelle que c'est très certainement trop tard, le temps que je rentre, pour tout te dire. Alors je m'endors en priant pour que tu sois heureux là où tu te trouves, et je me consacre au boulot. J'imagine que ça vaut mieux._

…

Un sanglot coincé quelque part entre sa gorge et son cœur, le jeune infirmier fit défiler tous les messages les uns après les autres. John avait tapé à chaque fois d'immenses pavés, remplissant sa solitude de mots et de sentiments – sentiments qui ne lui parvenaient que maintenant, plus de quatre ans et demi après son départ.  
Le cœur battant et les yeux troubles d'émotions liquides, Karkat fit défiler les messages jusqu'au dernier en date.

…

_Je te demande pardon, Karkat.  
_ _Ceci sera le dernier message que je t'enverrai. Cela fait déjà quatre années que je suis parti, mais je n'ai pas réussi à arrêter de t'envoyer des messages quand je me suis rendu compte que les premiers ne passaient pas. Alors j'ai continué, je t'ai écrit dès que je me sentais trop seul pour y faire face. C'est stupide, hein ? Je me doute bien que ça l'est. Tu étais comme une bouée dans l'immensité de l'espace, pour moi._

_Mais j'imagine qu'au final, ces messages n'auront jamais aucun véritable destinataire. Ils sont perdus dans le néant, condamnés à n'être jamais envoyés. Pourtant, je n'ai pas la force de les supprimer de mon portable. C'est stupide, hein ? Je sais que c'est stupide. Pardon.  
_ _Je ne peux pas les envoyer, mais je ne peux pas les effacer. Ils représentent tout ce que je ne t'ai jamais dit, tout ce que j'aurais voulu partager avec toi sans jamais oser le faire. Ces messages n'arriveront jamais, mais au moins ai-je l'impression de les avoir envoyés, d'avoir fait quelque chose pour ça._

_Je te demande pardon, Karkat._  
_J'aurais dû être un peu plus courageux. T'y crois, ça ? J'embarque sans problèmes dans une capsule qui me largue dans l'espace, mais j'arrive pas à te parler ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Il me faut des messages qui n'arrivent jamais pour le faire.  
_ _Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. Maintenant c'est certainement trop tard – mais je sais que si je veux pouvoir faire une croix là-dessus, je dois le dire au moins une fois, même si toi, tu ne le sauras jamais._

_Alors voilà. Karkat, je t'aime.  
_ _C'est stupide, je te l'avais dit. Mais c'est tout. Je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas osé te dire que je partais. J'avais peur que tu me détestes, que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me voir. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté – ton amitié est tout ce que j'ai. Et tant pis si je dois me contenter de ça, je le ferai. C'est déjà tellement plus que ce que je mérite._

_Alors, de ce petit satellite encore gelé, je t'envoie tout ce qu'il me reste : les sentiments qui réchaufferont ma poitrine jusqu'à ce que mon cœur soit dévoré par les flammes. Et oui, je sais, je devrais arrêter les envolées lyriques, ça ne me va pas. Que veux-tu, deux ans à regarder tes films à l'eau de rose, tu t'attendais à quoi ?  
_ _Je te demande pardon de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, Karkat. J'espère que là où tu es, tu es heureux. Tu le mérites. Tu le mérites tellement._

_Je suis désolé._

…

Quand Nepeta vint jeter un œil dans le local des infirmiers, presque une heure après avoir envoyé Karkat consulter son téléphone portable, elle le retrouva assis sur le banc, l'appareil posé à côté de lui, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.  
Et pleurant à chaudes larmes.

**.oOo.**

John poussa un profond soupir, puis posa sa tablette sur l'un des rebords de son tableau de commandes. Le noir profond de l'espace autour de lui l'émerveillait toujours autant, mais là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'ennuyer un peu, il devait bien l'avouer. L'immense Jupiter était déjà loin derrière lui, même si elle était encore gigantesque. Il ne voyageait que depuis une semaine et demie, et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'en être déjà lassé. Et il lui faudrait tenir encore plus de cent semaines et des brouettes…

… Quelque part, heureusement qu'il avait rencontré Jake sur cette station. Le jeune homme, avant son départ, près d'une année auparavant, avait tenu à partager avec lui son impressionnante collection de films. Grâce à ça, il serait capable de s'occuper un peu, au moins. Et le reste du temps, eh bien, il le passerait certainement à…

Une vibration fit sursauter le jeune homme, qui faillit se cogner la tête contre l'un des rebords du minuscule habitacle. Une deuxième réitéra son exploit. À la troisième, il s'y attendait presque et se contenta de frissonner. Qu'est-ce que… ?  
Il lui fallut quelques bonnes secondes pour comprendre que les vibrations – qui ne semblaient plus vouloir s'arrêter ! - provenaient de la poche de sa poitrine. La poche où il avait remis son portable sans y penser lorsqu'il était parti, sans même le regarder.

Le souffle court, John tendit ses doigts tremblants vers l'appareil. Il attendit presque trois minutes que ce dernier ait cessé de vibrer pour enfin l'attraper, la gorge atrocement serrée.  
Il éclata en sanglots en lisant le premier SMS, puis en faisant défiler tous les autres.

_CRETIN_

_MORON_

_BÁICHÏ_

_TROTTEL_

_DEBILE_

_DUMBASS_

_GHABI_

_IDIOTA_

_PANDIR_

_DUNGU_

_CRETIN CRETIN CRETIN CRETIN CRETIN_  
_JE TE HAIS SERIEUSEMENT POURQUOI TU ME L'AS PAS DIT PLUS TÔT ? POURQUOI IL A FALLU QUE TU TE BARRES A PLUS DE 900 MILLIONS DE KILOMETRES POUR ME DIRE UN TRUC PAREIL BORDEL DE MERDE CE QUE JE PEUX AVOIR ENVIE DE TE BALANCER TON PUTAIN DE BOUQUIN DE SCIENCES DANS LA GUEULE A L'HEURE ACTUEL SOMBRE CRETIN_  
_JE TE HAIS ET JE TE DETESTE ENCORE PLUS DE ME FAIRE PLEURER COMME CA PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUE TU AVAIS A L'ESPRIT EN TE BARRANT LOIN DE MOI PENDANT PLUS DE SEPT ANS ESPECE DE SOMBRE DEBILE JE TE DESTESTE  
_ _JE TE DETESTE ET JE T'AIME ET JE TE JURE QUE SI TU N'ES PAS LA DANS DEUX ANS JE NE TE LE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS STUPIDOS –_

Le message faisait presque cinquante lignes – sans compter les nombreuses insultes qui venaient avant. Il était truffé d'injures jusqu'à la moelle, à tel point que John éclata de rire de nombreuses fois au milieu de ses sanglots. Il n'en revenait pas.  
Il n'arrivait pas à y croire – ses messages avaient fini par atteindre leur destination. Il avait fallu presque cinq ans pour qu'il puisse recevoir enfin une réponse de Karkat.  
Et quelle réponse !

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.  
Ses doigts tremblaient encore, et il dut s'y reprendre à quatre fois pour taper un message correct, ses yeux embués par des milliers de larmes qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il releva la tête pour dévisager l'obscur silence qui s'étendait autour de lui, moucheté par des milliers de lueurs d'espoir. Lueurs parmi lesquelles se trouvait, il le savait, une petite planète habitée par celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

Il serra son portable contre sa poitrine.

_Je ne savais pas que tu savais parler toutes ces langues, Karkat ! :B  
_ _Attends-moi. J'arrive._

_MESSAGE ENVOYE_

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...   
>  J'aime ces deux crétins. Et je vous avais prévenus pour la guimauve. Oh, et petite anecdote qui n'intéresse personne : pour moi, dans cet univers, Jake a eu affaire assez souvent à Dirk lors des checks réguliers de la capsule quand il faisait son propre trajet. A force de discussion, les deux ont fini par tomber amoureux et attendent avec impatience de pouvoir se retrouver sur Terre. Voilà voilà. C'était gratuit, parfaitement.   
> Et un autre truc gratuit : le prochain thème, que je vais aller écrire d'un pas guilleret en profitant de mes nouvelles vacances toutes fraîches : L'Etranger. A la semaine prochaine tout le monde ! (L)


	27. L'Etranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John inspira profondément, et cligna des yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un jour, ma bêta va me tuer parce que je lui aurai envoyé ces documents trop tard. Vraiment. Priez pour mon âme. Oh, et priez aussi pour moi demain, j'ai un entretien d'embauche et je suis MORTE de trouille. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce thème :)
> 
> Oh et, notez que ce thème a été fortement inspiré par un autre en anglais portant sur le même sujet. Il est disponible sur AO3 à cette adresse : works/5496773

John inspira profondément, et cligna des yeux.  
Il sentit l'air autour de lui changer d'odeur, de texture. Sur sa peau, le souffle se fit un peu plus chaud, un peu plus sec. Il ne se trouvait plus sur la nouvelle terre qu'ils avaient créée à la fin du jeu. Il eut à peine besoin de poser à nouveau son regard cyan sur les alentours pour le savoir – _il était arrivé._ La planète des trolls.  
La planète d'origine de son moitiesprit. Sa destination et son prochain but.

Heureusement qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit de _zapper_ dans ce que sa moitié appelait « le bloc des ablutions » - la façon qu'il avait d'appeler la salle de bain l'avait toujours fait rire. Parce qu'il entendait très distinctement des voix dans la pièce d'à côté, la salle principale de la maison de Karkat. Ç'aurait pu être très drôle qu'il apparaisse comme ça, tout compte fait, mais il aurait donné assez peu cher de sa peau, à bien y réfléchir – décidément, la présence de Rose faisait des miracles sur ses capacités de réflexion au quotidien.  
L'héritier du Souffle eut un pincement au cœur en apercevant par une des fenêtres à douze carreaux le ciel bleu profond, presque violet. Il n'avait vu ce dernier qu'une fois – lorsqu'il avait commencé à _zapper_ pour la première fois, et qu'il avait rencontré _l'autre_ Karkat. Celui qui n'avait pas… survécu.

John secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de penser à ça. Certes, il n'avait pas pu sauver ce Karkat là, mais il avait sauvé son propre Karkat, s'accrochant à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus supporter d'être loin de lui.  
Et il était l'heure de recommencer. La question était : comment faire ça discrètement quand Karkat recevait de toute évidence du monde dans la pièce d'à côté ?  
Il tergiversa quelques secondes, hésitant à ouvrir la porte, à se changer en vent – _mais dans ce cas-là, comment pourrait-il voir ?! –_ ou à _zapper_ une nouvelle fois. Ce fut finalement cette troisième option qu'il adopta, décidant qu'il devait probablement être revenu trop peu de temps en arrière pour vraiment être efficace.

Le jeune homme ferma donc une second fois les yeux, se concentrant jusqu'à ne plus du tout entendre les voix de l'autre côté du mince panneau de bois. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit de la lumière filtrer par les lamelles masquant les carreaux de la fenêtre. C'était le jour – donc, l'équivalent du milieu de la nuit pour les trolls. Quoi qu'il se passe, Karkat était probablement endormi.  
Enfin, en tout cas, il l'espérait. Son moitiesprit n'avait pas des cernes jusqu'aux genoux pour rien, non plus.  
Inspirant à fond, John appuya sur la poignée de la porte et pénétra dans la pièce voisine. Cette dernière était plongée dans l'obscurité, aucun bruit ne troublant le silence paisible.  
Ou presque.

Tendant l'oreille, l'héritier du Souffle se laissa guider par une respiration tranquille, un demi-ronflement qu'il commençait à bien connaître, ce dernier berçant son sommeil toutes les nuits depuis déjà plus de deux ans. Il n'eut qu'à monter une volée d'escaliers et à tourner à droite pour se retrouver dans ce qui devait être la chambre de Karkat lorsqu'il habitait encore sur Alternia.  
Et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.  
Étalé sur son clavier, un troll qui ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans – ou, comme il le disait lui, six révolutions – ronflait doucement, peu dérangé par la lumière qui émanait de son moniteur. Veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, John s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir se pencher au-dessus de l'endormi. Il glissa doucement un doigt sous la manche droite du jeune troll, dévoilant sa peau.

Et grimaça.  
Il n'était pas encore revenu suffisamment loin en arrière.  
Avec un soupir, il recula de quelques pas, presque à regret. Puis, refermant les yeux, il laissa son pouvoir l'emporter à reculons dans les couloirs du temps.

**.oOo.**

Cette fois-ci, quand il apparut dans la salle de bain, il ne dut qu'à son sang-froid de ne pas pousser un piaillement et se couvrir les yeux.  
Parce que Karkat était _aussi_ dans la salle de bain. En train de se laver. Heureusement qu'il lui tournait le dos et que John était capable d'apparaître sans bruit. Parce que sinon, il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver.  
De toute manière, le bras plié en arrière de son troll préféré lui indiquait tout ce qu'il souhaitait savoir. Il n'était pas encore temps, il lui fallait remonter plus loin.

**.oOo.**

À nouveau, John rouvrit les yeux dans une salle de bain à moitié éclairée par les rayons du soleil. Soupirant, il se félicita d'être au moins parvenu à ne pas réapparaître durant la douche de son moitiesprit. Parce qu'il avait beau partager sa vie avec ce dernier, il doutait d'avoir envie de le voir nu alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent à peine pubère.  
… Il n'en revenait pas de penser avec ce genre de mots. Rose avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui.

Avançant à nouveau sur la pointe des pieds, il rejoignit la pièce à l'étage au-dessus.  
Cette fois-ci, il fut soulagé de trouver Karkat non pas étalé sur son clavier mais bien au chaud, dans son récupéracocon, à profiter d'un sommeil bien mérité.  
Ce truc l'avait toujours un peu fait marrer, même si secrètement, il avait eu souvent peur que son amant ne se noie dans le slime vert qui stagnait là-dedans. Il n'avait appris qu'en le voyant aller se coucher dedans la première fois que ce n'était que peu probable, puisqu'il se plaçait toujours de façon à se tenir au bord.  
Ce qui allait bien lui servir, pour le coup.

Toujours aussi furtivement, il s'approcha du cocon, se figeant lorsqu'il entendit Karkat grogner. Mais ce dernier se contenta de bouger un peu la tête de façon à se frotter le nez contre son bras pour se rendormir ensuite.  
John ne put contenir un sourire tendre, avant d'attraper délicatement le poignet de sa moitié pour le tourner très légèrement. Et de pousser un doux soupir devant le spectacle qu'il offrait.  
Il était arrivé à destination, ou presque. Encore un bond, et ce serait probablement le moment parfait pour ce qu'il devait faire.  
Déposant un baiser dans le creux de la main grise, il recula et disparut encore une fois.

**.oOo.**

« Salut, Karkat ! »

John devait être honnête – il avait fait beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de farces à son petit ami. Il lui avait fait peur très souvent, et l'avait fait sursauter un nombre incalculable de fois.  
Mais celle-ci resterait certainement sa favorite. À jamais.  
Le troll – qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans tel qu'il le voyait à présent – le fixait, ses pupilles dilatées et une main posée sur son cœur battant à tout rompre.

« M-mais… Mais tu es qui, ENCULE ?! »

Oh.  
Ah oui, en fait, il n'avait pas pensé à ça.  
John fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit à nouveau, se gratta la tête. Puis la gorge.

« Euh. Mince, ouais, j'avais pas totalement réfléchi jusqu'à ce point-là du projet, zut. J'imagine que, euh… Il faudrait peut-être que je me présente ?  
\- Oh, non, mais ne t'embête pas, hein. T'inquiète pas, je suis habitué. Moi aussi, à chaque fois que je pop comme ça sans prévenir de nulle part en foutant les boules à quelqu'un qui n'a rien demandé, je ne prends pas du tout la peine de me présenter. »

John tint cinq secondes.  
Avant de pouffer, puis d'exploser purement et simplement de rire. Visiblement, cela augmenta encore la confusion du troll. Il lui fallut presque trois minutes pour réussir à reprendre une respiration à peu près normale sans exploser à nouveau de rire devant la figure déconfite de son futur moitiesprit.  
Essuyant une larme au coin de son œil droit, il lui adressa son sourire le plus lumineux.

« Mon dieu, Karkat ! J'avais oublié que t'étais capable de partir en Lady du Sass aussi rapidement, c'est merveilleux !  
\- Qu… Mais… Est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire qui tu es et ce que tu fous chez moi avant que je ne te défonce la gueule à coup de chaise, ouais ?!  
\- Oh, bien sûr ! Excuse-moi. »

John se gratta la gorge un instant, avant de reprendre :

« Je suis John, John Egbert. Et… Bon, je sais que ça va te sembler carrément incroyable et totalement débile, mais je viens du futur.  
\- … Mais bien sûr.  
\- Non, je t'assure ! Et c'est pas tout !  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien être encore plus loufoque que ça, exactement ?  
\- Eh bien, euh… dans le futur, on est. Euh. Comment dire. On est… moitiesprits ? »

Sur le coup, John crut un instant que Karkat avait fait une attaque cérébrale. Il resta immobile, le regard dans le vide et fixé sur son visage, pendant une bonne minute. C'en était presque effrayant.  
Finalement, il se laissa tomber en arrière jusqu'à atterrir sur la chaise derrière lui. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, avant de lever les yeux vers John. Pendant quelques secondes, ce dernier eut l'impression que le troll évaluait la plausibilité des évènements – comme s'il hésitait à se dire qu'il était en train de dormir, et à retourner à ses occupations.  
Finalement, il soupira.

« Mettons un instant que je croie ce que tu racontes. T'es qui, et surtout, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
\- Ben, euh… je te l'ai dit, je suis John…  
\- Je parle pas de ton nom, espèce de roi des débiles ! T'es qui ? T'es _quoi_ ?! Pourquoi ta peau est comme ça ?  
\- Oh ! Euh, c'est un peu compliqué, ça. Je suis… un humain. C'est la couleur naturelle de ma peau, c'est normal. Et… hmm. Disons simplement que tout ça est dû à un jeu. Tu comprendras plus tard, lorsque tu y joueras, c'est promis. Mais vaut mieux pas que je t'explique tout – ce serait trop compliqué à faire.  
\- Et l'autre question ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, ici, dans ma piaule, alors que j'ai rien demandé à personne ?! »

Ah.  
Voilà.  
Ils en étaient au point le plus délicat de toute cette histoire. John détourna le regard, peu certain de comment il était censé aborder ce sujet-là. Certes, il était là pour aider son futur petit ami, mais si ce dernier ne voulait pas être aidé, que pourrait-il bien faire… ?  
Inspirant un grand coup, il s'avança vers le jeune troll jusqu'à pouvoir s'asseoir à ses pieds. De là, il jeta un regard à ses propres mains, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Eh bien, euh… Je t'ai dit qu'on était ensemble, dans le futur, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- … Ouais ?  
\- Oui, et j'ai… Disons que j'ai souvent eu l'occasion de voir tes bras et… et dans le futur, il y a des _marques._ Des marques… qu'on ne récolte pas quand on se bat contre quelqu'un d'autre. »

Un intense silence accompagna la fin de sa phrase.  
Relevant le regard, John vit le troll observer l'intérieur de ses poignets – encore vierges de toute marque. Au vu de son regard, le jeune homme comprit, et son cœur se serra à cette pensée, qu'il avait déjà envisagé la chose. Il n'avait pas encore sauté le pas, mais il l'avait envisagé.  
Doucement, il glissa sa main sur la peau grise et douce qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« Je… je suis là pour ça, Karkat. Je t'en prie… ne te fais pas de mal. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais… il ne faut pas.  
\- Tu…  
\- Je sais que c'est facile, de le dire comme ça. Que je ne sais pas ce que tu vis au jour le jour et tout mais… mais je t'assure, Karkat. Ça va s'arranger. Bientôt, tout ira mieux. Et… et c'est tout, je crois. Ne te fais pas de mal. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Un long, long, long silence s'étira, le temps que Karkat se remette à parler. Lorsqu'enfin, il leva ses pupilles infiniment grises vers John, ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer pendant tout ce temps.  
Pourtant, il ne s'attendait de loin pas à la question que l'autre lui posa.

« Tu as quel âge ? »

John cligna des yeux quelques secondes, son cerveau incertain quant à ce qu'il fallait répondre. Finalement, il sembla se réactiver.

« Oh ! Euh, je viens de fêter mes dix-neuf.  
\- _Pardon ?!  
_ \- Ah ! Non, attends, pardon, j'oublie toujours la conversion. Euh… Un peu plus de huit révolutions. »

Il le vit faire le calcul mentalement. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un instant. S'il avait bien compté, il venait d'atteindre ses douze ans – le début de sa sixième révolution. Dans quatre à cinq ans, il serait bien au chaud, dans ses bras, protégé de tout ce qui pourrait lui vouloir le moindre mal.  
Il aurait à passer par les neuf cercles de l'enfer avant, mais ça… il savait qu'il serait capable d'y faire face. Et il l'y aiderait comme il le pourrait.  
John releva la tête, surpris, quand la voix de Karkat résonna à nouveau à ses oreilles.

« Je… peux te demander autre chose ?  
\- Bien sûr ?  
\- Pourquoi… pourquoi moi ? »

La question le prit par surprise, le cueillant au creux de l'estomac comme un coup de poing.  
Ou une nuée de papillons.  
Un instant, il crut que son cœur allait fondre – se liquéfier, devenir coulée de lave dans ses veines, menacer de déborder par ses yeux. Finalement, ce fut son sourire qui dégoulina de tendresse, tandis qu'il attrapait doucement les mains de son futur compagnon.

« Oh… Pour tellement, tellement de raisons, Karkat. »

Il ne savait pas en les prononçant si ces mots suffiraient.  
Il en gagna la certitude en voyant les yeux du troll s'illuminer.  
Un sourire aux lèvres et le cœur au bord de l'implosion, il se releva lentement, ses mains toujours serrées autour de celles de son vis-à-vis forçant ce dernier à suivre le mouvement. John sentait que le moment de partir était bientôt venu – il se força néanmoins à poser une dernière question.

« Alors… tu ne te feras pas de mal ? Tu me le promets ? »

Son futur moitiesprit garda quelques secondes le silence, avant de fermer les yeux pour inspirer profondément. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il planta son regard dans celui de l'humain, le laissant frissonner à loisir.

« Ouais, promis. Mais tarde pas trop à arriver non plus, débile. »

John sentit un petit rire se coincer au creux de sa gorge.  
Reculant d'un pas, il lâcha doucement les mains du troll. Il cligna un instant des yeux, prêt à _zapper_ pour retrouver sa propre dimension, son propre temps. Pourtant, le regard presque _perdu_ de son interlocuteur fit vaciller sa détermination.  
Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il se retrouva avec Karkat dans ses bras, ces derniers fermement encerclés autour de ses épaules, son nez niché dans sa chevelure abondante. Il sourit un instant en songeant qu'il ne pouvait presque plus faire ça dans le présent – le troll ayant sacrément bien grandi depuis cette époque-là.  
Un frisson remonta son échine quand Karkat lui rendit son étreinte, s'accrochant à sa taille avec ce qui ressemblait un peu trop à son goût à du _désespoir._

« Ça va aller, Karkat, murmura-t-il. Je te promets que je ferai vite. Tout ira bien. Sois fort. »

Un grognement un peu faible lui répondit.  
Décidant qu'il était temps qu'il disparaisse avant de n'avoir vraiment plus le courage de le faire, John ferma les yeux et laissa le pouvoir du _zap_ l'emporter.

**.oOo.**

Il lui fallut quelques bonnes secondes pour que ses pupilles s'accoutument à l'obscurité qui régnait dans sa chambre. Dans _leur_ chambre. La respiration légère qu'il entendait sur sa droite lui indiqua qu'il était retourné dans le bon temps, à la bonne époque.  
John poussa un soupir.  
Le plus lentement possible, pour éviter de réveiller son compagnon, il retira une partie de ses vêtements et contourna le lit. Il lui fallut user de pas mal de ses talents de contorsionniste pour réussir à se glisser dans les draps sans déranger le troll.

Avec un sourire, il vint coller son corps contre celui de son moitiesprit, glissant un bras sur sa taille. Il était quand même heureux d'avoir réussi à convaincre Karkat d'abandonner son récupéracocon lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Au-delà du fait que les trolls n'en avaient maintenant plus besoin pour dormir, les HorreursTerreurs n'étant plus là pour peupler leurs cauchemars, c'était tout de même bien plus pratique de dormir là-dedans que dans du slime. Il fallait dire ce qui était.  
Le nez dans les cheveux noirs de son compagnon, John respira l'odeur de celui-ci à pleins poumons, les yeux fermés. Ça y était, il était rentré à la maison.

« Alors, tu as enfin rencontré le crétin que j'étais à six révolutions ? »

Bon.  
Quelque part, le bond qu'il fit n'était très certainement que justice par rapport à la trouille qu'il avait flanquée au jeune Karkat. Il était obligé de le reconnaître.  
Notons qu'il lui fallut tout de même une bonne minute pour que son cœur se calme de la frayeur qui venait de lui être faite. Il jeta un regard plein de reproches à son petit ami. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il le sentit sourire contre lui malgré tout. Lorsque John eut finalement hoché la tête, Karkat se retourna lentement, manœuvrant jusqu'à se retrouver calé au creux des bras de John, son visage niché dans son cou.

« John ?  
\- Mmmh… ?  
\- Je t'aime. »

John sourit – de ces sourires qui faisaient presque tressauter sa cage thoracique, qui s' _entendaient_ plus qu'ils ne se voyaient. Il raffermit doucement sa prise sur la taille de Karkat, son autre main rejoignant celle du troll, caressant au passage un avant-bras vierge de toute marque.  
Poussant un soupir heureux, il posa un baiser sur le front de celui à qui il avait offert son cœur.

« Je t'aime aussi, Karkat. Pour tellement, tellement de raisons. »

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum. Ca pue un peu la guimauve à dix kilomètres, pardon. Mais bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je vais retourner stresser sur mon entretien de demain et bosser sur le chapitre 2 de Je viens te chercher, que vous aurez mercredi pour ceux qui le suivent aussi. Bisous et à dimanche prochain pour le prochain thème : Chagrin !


	28. Chagrin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 28 : Chagrin.  
> « Mais il est parti, tu comprends ? Il est parti, et je ne peux rien faire. Je ne pourrais plus jamais rien faire. Je suis seule, maintenant. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'étais pas si à la bourre que ça aujourd'hui heeeey ! (Oui ça méritait que je le dise). Par contre du coup il est un peu court ce thème - mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, huhu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

_« Mais il est parti, tu comprends ? Il est parti, et je ne peux rien faire. Je ne pourrais plus jamais rien faire. Je suis seule, maintenant. »_

Karkat ferma brutalement son livre, respirant profondément.  
Peine perdue – il sentait déjà les larmes se former, déborder du bord de ses yeux, rouler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Pourquoi cette pauvre Alya devait-elle souffrir autant ? Perdre sa famille, son quotidien et sa maison, se battre pour tous ceux qui l'avaient toujours accusée et trahie, se sacrifier jusqu'au bout pour eux… Et alors qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir toucher du doigt le bonheur avec l'homme qui était âme sœur, voilà que ce dernier disparaissait sans laisser de trace ?!

Cet auteur était absolument horrible.  
Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir continuer à lire cette trilogie. Il n'était pas sûr même, en fait, de le _pouvoir_ , à ce stade. Son cœur risquait de se briser en petits morceaux et de s'éparpiller, là, sur le tapis. Et John aurait bien du mal à le récupérer, après ça, il en était presque certain.  
Reniflant bruyamment, le troll essuya le coin de ses yeux – grognant en se rendant compte qu'il venait d'étaler ses larmes rouges sur sa pauvre manche grise. Un pull de plus qui serait bon pour la lessive. Décidément, cet auteur était responsable de pas mal de catastrophes ces derniers temps, vu qu'il ne parvenait plus à lâcher ses livres – même si ça lui broyait le cœur.

Soupirant un bon coup, il laissa tomber le livre au sol et se recroquevilla sur le canapé, les yeux crispés. Il promena sur les murs un regard rendu flou et rosâtre par les larmes, reniflant et hoquetant entre deux respirations.  
Ce fut le bruit de clés tournant dans une serrure qui le tirèrent de sa retraite pas si silencieuse, vingt bonnes minutes plus tard.

« Karkat, tu es là ? »

Le troll grommela faiblement, se redressant en position assise tout en essuyant à nouveau ses larmes et son nez rougi. Le temps que John retire son manteau et ses chaussures, il avait traversé le salon pour rejoindre l'entrée. Il ne lui fallut que trois enjambées pour atteindre son amant, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille et appuyant son visage humide contre son dos – oups, la chemise blanche.

« Karkat ? »

Il grogna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il grogna une seconde fois, un peu plus faiblement.  
John soupira doucement – mais Karkat savait, au fond de lui, qu'il souriait.

« Ton livre s'est mal fini ? »

Le troll hocha la tête.  
Lentement, il sentit l'humain habitant ses rêves glisser ses mains contre les siennes jusqu'à les serrer un peu – juste assez pour se retourner. Le laissant faire, il se retrouva bientôt emmitouflé dans une tendre étreinte, au chaud entre deux bras débordant d'amour pour lui. Il laissa un soupir contenté alléger un peu son cœur lourd du chagrin d'Alya.

Au-dessus de lui, il entendit John rire, son souffle agitant les mèches sombres du troll. Un baiser sur le haut de son crâne acheva de dessiner un petit sourire sur son visage.  
Sourire qu'il dissimula au creux de l'épaule de son moitiesprit, très peu enclin à le laisser partir maintenant qu'il avait droit à un câlin en règle.

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous avais prévenu que c'était court ! J'espère que c'était chouette néanmoins. Pour ma part je vais retourner travailler sur le thème suivant : Urbain.   
> A propos de ce dernier, justement, je tenais à vous prévenir : comme je suis à la Japan Expo de mercredi à dimanche, il est possible que le thème soit posté à choix, très tard samedi soir, ou à des heures indues dimanche. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous ne le voyez pas tout de suite ou en avance, d'accord ? :) Oh, et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit mot si vous êtes aussi à la Japan, ce serait cool de vous voir ! (L)


	29. Urbain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thèm 29 : Urbain  
> D'ailleurs, sans te vanter, tu es plutôt connu dans le milieu francophone. « L'assassin au pavé », qu'on te surnomme parfois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Japan Expo m'a tué. Il est 23:32, exceptionnellement vous l'aurez ce soir parce que demain je pense pas que je serais en ETAT pour pouvoir le poster. Voilà voilà. Je vous aime, bonne nuit !

Le tram est bondé.  
Bon, non, le tram n'est pas _totalement_ bondé. Genre, tu peux respirer sans problème et même te déplacer à l'intérieur. Mais il y a aucune place libre, donc tu es forcé de rester debout. Et _ça,_ ça te gonfle. Ça te gonfle beaucoup.  
Tu soupires, tapes du pied, vérifies pour la vingt-neuvième fois le plan des arrêts, le tien étant toujours aussi loin – quasiment dix haltes, bon sang.

Tu es debout, il fait une chaleur intolérable pour toi – ce foutu conducteur n'a pas dû allumer la climatisation, et tu le maudis pour ça – et une dame juste à côté de toi a l'air très concentrée sur le fait d'ignorer _superbement_ son putain de gamin qui hurle ses poumons à s'en faire péter la trachée.  
Et au milieu de tout ça, tu as une furieuse, _impérieuse_ envie d'écrire.

Tu sors du dernier blockbuster en date. C'est ton métier (ô combien envié, il parait) que d'aller voir les films qui sortent, puis d'écrire des avis dessus. D'ailleurs, sans te vanter, tu es plutôt connu dans le milieu francophone. « L'assassin au pavé », qu'on te surnomme parfois. Parce que peu de films résistent à ta plume acerbe…  
… et parce qu'il te faut rarement moins de cinquante lignes pour exposer ton avis de façon claire, précise et… colorée.

Bref. Le fait est que tu sors du dernier blockbuster en date, et que tu as beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de choses à dire. Tout de suite. Le problème, c'est que tu as oublié de prendre avec toi le carnet qui est d'habitude dans la poche arrière de ton jeans. Tu n'as qu'un stylo – que tu as dû oublier là en sortant ton carnet pour retranscrire tes notes pour une de tes chroniques.  
Un stylo qui ne te sert pas à grand-chose, sans papier pour y coucher tes pensées qui moulinent à toute vitesse depuis déjà plus de dix minutes que tu es dans le tram.

Et bien sûr, _bien sûr !_ Il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui que ta prose se développe pour former exactement les arguments les plus percutants auxquels tu aies jamais pensé de ta vie, quand tu n'as rien pour les noter.  
Enfin, rien…

Tu jettes un œil à droite et à gauche.  
Tout le monde est occupé, sur son téléphone ou dans ses pensées. Tant mieux – tu n'aimes pas franchement te donner en spectacle, surtout de cette façon. Mais bon, vaut mieux ça que de mourir de frustration, ce qui t'arrivera très certainement si tu laisses passer toutes ces idées.  
Débouchant ton stylo, tu fais courir sa pointe sur ta peau.  
Mais bientôt, tu te retrouves à devoir appuyer ton bras sur ta jambe dans un mouvement peu confortable et un angle très peu ergonomique. Tant et si bien que tu décides que quitte à être ridicule, autant l'être jusqu'au bout – et tu t'assois donc par terre à cette occasion.

Tes fesses fermement ancrées sur le sol en mouvement, tu appuies ton bras sur un genou et te concentres sur la surface de peau que tu as à disposition – bien trop petite à ton humble avis. Il va pourtant bien falloir faire avec, aussi décides-tu d'écrire à moitié en sténo et à moitié en SMS – chose que, pourtant, tu abhorres.  
Pendant plus de dix minutes, tu restes concentré sur cette intense tâche, traçant sur ta peau les bases de ta prochaine chronique, qui risque bien d'être plus que salée pour le pauvre réalisateur. Mais bon, après, il s'agit de son travail et il faut savoir accepter les critiques, non ?  
Tes yeux sont fixés sur ta peau claire, presque diaphane à force de ne faire que voir des films, et sur les signes que tu y as tracés frénétiquement. Si fixés que tu ne sens pas une silhouette s'approcher puis s'accroupir près de toi.

Il faut que la pointe d'un second stylo frôle ta peau pour que tu sursautes et prennes conscience de la présence de cet homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, penché près de toi.  
Actuellement concentré – son visage fait une mimique étonnante, il en tire presque la langue ! – à écrire à son tour sur ton bras, d'un stylo noir qui tranche avec les mots bleus déjà couchés ici. Lorsqu'il estime avoir terminé, il relève la tête—

—et tu te souviens que respirer n'est pas en option lorsque de petites étoiles viennent danser devant tes yeux, obstruant ces deux magnifiques pupilles océan qui ont rencontré les tiennes.  
Tu es encore en train de chercher ton souffle lorsqu'il se relève, t'adresse un petit signe de la main et s'enfuit presque par la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir.  
Un coup d'œil sur ton bras te fait presque hoqueter.

Dix chiffres s'étalent sur ta peau dans un angle presque impossible à lire.  
_Un numéro._

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! Je vous avais prévenu hein que c'était court. Promis je pense que le prochain (Pluie !) sera un peu plus long ! J'espère que celui-là vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de jeter des reviews à l'auteur ! (L)


	30. Pluie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 30 : Pluie.  
> Elles forment comme une pluie devant mes yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce thème a été écris avec en trame la chanson "Now and Then" de Black'mores Night. Allez l'écouter, elle est vraiment belle ! Et pour ceux qui auraient des difficultés avec l'anglais, j'ai choisi de ne pas traduire les paroles, mais des traductions sont disponibles sur Google. :) Bonne lecture !

_The past is so familiar_   
_But that's why you couldn't stay_   
_Too many ghosts, too many haunted dreams_   
_Beside you were built to find your own way..._

De toute façon, j'aurais dû le savoir au moment même où je t'ai rencontré.  
Tout en toi, ton sourire idiot, tes cheveux décoiffés et même l'immense océan de tes yeux, me criait que tu n'étais pas du genre à rester en place, à t'enraciner là où se trouvent tes amis comme moi je le fais.  
Et même sans ça… je me doutais que ce que tu avais vécu ici ne te pousserait pas à rester.  
Loin de là. 

_But after all these years, I thought we'd still hold on_   
_But when I reach for you and search your eyes_   
_I see you've already gone..._

Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?  
Comment… comment as-tu pu penser une seule _putain_ de seconde que ce serait une bonne idée de me laisser m'attacher à toi de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme, si tu avais conscience que tu ne resterais pas ?

Tu n'as pas pu ne pas t'en rendre compte. Tu n'es pas stupide _à ce point.  
_ Et pourtant, tu es parti. Et je ne peux plus rien faire contre ça, aujourd'hui.

_That's okay, I'll be fine_   
_I've got myself, I'll heal in time_   
_But when you leave just remember what we had..._   
_There's more to life than just you_   
_I may cry but I'll make it through_

_And I know that the sun will shine again_   
_Though I may think of you now and then..._

Ne t'inquiète pas – si tu t'inquiètes encore de quoi que ce soit. Je m'en sortirai.  
Je survivrai. Je survis toujours.  
Ce sera atroce et je suis sûr que j'aurai envie de crever. Mais je survivrai. Gamzee ne me laissera pas faire autrement, de toute façon.

Simplement, j'aimerais… juste… _  
_

_Can't do a thing with ashes_   
_But throw them to the wind..._   
_Though this heart may be in pieces now_   
_You know I'll build it up again and_   
_I'll come back stronger than I ever did before_   
_Just don't turn around when you walk out that door..._

Elles forment comme une pluie devant mes yeux, comme une jetée de confettis macabres qui s'écoule de ton urne.  
Jade aurait préféré qu'on te conserve sur le bord de la cheminée, avec ton père et ta Nanna, tu sais. Mais pour moi, ta vraie place est là – sur les ailes du vent, au-dessus des vagues et des falaises. Et loin de moi.

Tes cendres sont loin, maintenant. Tu t'es déjà envolé loin, loin de moi. Un coup de vent m'a déjà arraché tout ce qu'il me restait de toi.  
Comme il t'a arraché à moi il y a quelques jours – quelques siècles.

Je survivrai.  
Je suis obligé de me le répéter en boucle pour espérer y croire, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Sinon, mon esprit vacille et je me sens proche de me laisser emporter par le vent, à mon tour.

Je survivrai. Je suis brisé, mais je me reconstruirai. J'y arriverai. Et j'en serai plus résistant encore.  
Cependant, il restera des cicatrices. Je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste, toutefois… Je ne pense pas que je serai à nouveau capable d'aimer un jour. Comment le pourrais-je, après t'avoir connu ?

Pars, ne te retourne pas.  
Mais ne me demande pas l'impossible. 

_That's okay, I'll be fine_   
_I've got myself, I'll heal in time_   
_And even though our story is at the end_   
_I still may think of you now and then..._

Je ne t'oublierai pas. Jamais.  
Comment le pourrais-je ?

Je me reconstruirai. J'userai du temps et je me relèverai. Ce sera dur, mais j'y arriverai.

Pourtant, tout au fond de moi, je le sais. Rien ne m'en empêchera.  
Je continuerai à rêver de toi. Jusqu'à ce qu'on se revoie.

Parce qu'on se reverra, n'est-ce pas ?

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je... vais aller écrire de ce pas le thème 31 - Fleurs - pour me faire pardonner, hein ? Désolée. =') J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même. Et promis le prochain thème sera un peu plus long. Parce que là ça commence vraiment à faire court, hum.


	31. Fleurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 31 : Fleurs.  
> John ne savait pas vraiment quand son rôle avait commencé. Il tentait parfois, lorsqu'il avait trop de temps libre, de se souvenir des premiers temps, du début – de l'avant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois qu'un jour, ma bêta va me tuer, à force de lui rendre des thèmes de cette taille peu de temps avant la date limite. Hum. Pardon Momo. Je vais finir par t'offrir un thème gratuit rien que pour toi pour me faire pardonner. Enfin quelque part c'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée pour ce thème donc c'est déjà un peu le cas ? ;) En tout cas j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture, pour ma part j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire !

John ne savait pas vraiment quand son rôle avait commencé. Il tentait parfois, lorsqu'il avait trop de temps libre, de se souvenir des premiers temps, du début – de _l'avant._ Pourtant, malgré toute l'énergie et la volonté qu'il puisse y mettre, il n'y parvenait pas. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait effacé tous les souvenirs qu'il avait d'une éventuelle vie auparavant.  
Comme s'il était né le jour même où il avait ouvert les yeux, où sa conscience s'était éveillée à ce nouveau rôle.

Pourtant, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, les autres ne lui semblaient pas étrangers. Enfin, Dave, le gardien de l'Été, en tout cas. Pour John, c'était presque comme si son meilleur ami s'était réincarné en ce jeune homme blond. Pour les deux autres gardiens, c'était un peu… différent.  
Il n'avait rien contre Kanaya, qui semblait très douce malgré cette distance qu'elle mettait parfois entre elle et les autres. C'était juste qu'il avait vraiment du mal à l'approcher – le fait qu'elle soit son opposé n'aidant pas des masses, il fallait l'avouer.

Mais celui qui l'intriguait vraiment le plus, c'était _lui._  
Le gardien de l'Hiver.  
Karkat.

**.oOo.**

Lorsque John avait ouvert les yeux sur son nouvel univers, les trois autres étaient là. Pourtant, c'était Dave qui était resté au final pour lui expliquer le rôle qui serait désormais le sien. Il avait appris à John qu'il était le nouveau gardien du Printemps, responsable à présent de veiller à ce que la saison se développe bien et à ce que les créatures dépendant d'elle restent en bonne santé.  
Au fil de ses découvertes et de ses explorations, le jeune homme avait compris que leur univers n'était pas aussi vaste qu'on pouvait le penser au départ. Chaque gardien avait son propre territoire, comme un petit royaume qui lui permettait de veiller sur les éléments de sa saison jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour lui de la déployer sur Terre.

Les premiers temps, John était resté enfermé dans son propre domaine, apprenant petit à petit à contrôler ses pouvoirs – faire danser le vent, pousser les graines et fleurir les arbres, dorer la terre et éveiller les créatures dormant encore. Il n'avait commencé à visiter les autres domaines lorsque Dave lui-même était venu le chercher, estimant que le gardien du Printemps ne sortait vraiment pas assez.  
Ce dernier avait alors pu découvrir les autres territoires – le champ d'Été, sa chaleur parfois presque insoutenable et ses fruits doux et sucrés la forêt d'Automne et ses magnifiques arbres aux couleurs chatoyantes, ses journées parfois gris pluvieux et enfin le parc de l'Hiver, immense paysage à la neige éternelle et au silence confortable.

S'il passait beaucoup de temps avec Dave, qui était devenu pour lui comme un meilleur ami, il lui arrivait aussi assez souvent de croiser Kanaya, lorsqu'elle sortait de sa superbe forêt. Étrangement, il la voyait même plus que le gardien de l'Hiver, alors même qu'étant son opposé, elle ne le rencontrait pas lors de la passation des saisons.  
En effet, à chaque équinoxe et à chaque solstice, les gardiens des saisons concernées se passaient le relai en une cérémonie propre à chacun. Ainsi, l'Hiver passait le relai au Printemps, qui le passait à l'Été, qui laissait sa place à l'Automne, ce dernier rendant le flambeau à l'Hiver.  
John croisait donc chaque année Karkat lors de la cérémonie de passation, avant de faire de même, à la fin de son temps, avec Dave.

Et pourtant, malgré ces cérémonies, il avait distinctement la sensation de voir Kanaya – qu'il ne croisait pourtant dans aucune cérémonie – plus fréquemment que Karkat. Ce qui lui laissait toujours un arrière-goût d'inachevé sur la langue.  
Aussi décida-t-il, un beau jour, d'aller lui rendre visite.

**.oOo.**

Il découvrit le gardien de l'Hiver dans un atelier.  
Le jeune homme avait été surpris, en mettant les pieds dans le royaume de Karkat, de découvrir à quel point tout ici était blanc et froid. Dénué de couleur et de chaleur, au contraire de son jardin printanier, recouvert de fleurs et de pastel. Il avait frissonné avant de décider que ça ne faisait que renforcer son envie de découvrir qui était le maître des lieux. Il s'était donc armé de courage et avait traversé l'immense parc recouvert de neige, observant cette dernière fondre légèrement sous la chaleur de ses pas.  
Un petit chalet de bois sombre l'avait accueilli, niché en bas d'une colline. Il avait trouvé la porte ouverte et une pièce sobrement meublée derrière celle-ci. Se rendant compte que ses appels n'aboutissaient pas, le gardien du Printemps avait traversé la petite maison pour trouver, à l'arrière, un atelier à la température ambiante atrocement froide.

Et à l'intérieur – celui qu'il cherchait.  
Ce dernier était penché sur un établi, des lunettes chaussées sur son nez et un outil en métal entre les mains, visiblement concentré sur quelque chose de très, très délicat.  
Ce fut ce qui décida John – qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Salut, Karkat ! »

Il ne pensait pas, honnêtement, qu'il était possible de sursauter _autant_.  
Peut-être, d'ailleurs, avait-il exagéré un peu.  
Peut-être.  
Mais le regard gris argent furieux de l'autre, quand il se tourna vers lui, valait toutes les farces du monde. Aussi s'arma-t-il de son plus beau sourire. Ce qui ne sembla pas convaincre pour autant son interlocuteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, crétin fleuri ? »

Outch.  
John ignorait qu'il était possible d'avoir une voix aussi froide. C'était comme si brusquement, le Vent du Nord s'était mis à souffler pile en face de lui.  
Brrrrrrr.  
Mais n'était-ce pas le rôle du doux soleil de Printemps que de réchauffer et faire fondre la neige et la glace ? Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir menacé !  
Aussi ne fit-il que sourire plus encore.

« Te rencontrer !  
\- On s'est déjà vus.  
\- Oui, à chaque passage de saison. Mais on s'y croise juste quelques instants, et tu es toujours aussi parlant qu'un croque-mort dépressif.  
\- Un croq—pardon ?!  
\- Mais tu fais quoi, là, en fait ? »

Ignorant le gardien de l'Hiver qui s'étouffait sur sa chaise, John se pencha au-dessus de l'établi. Un coup d'œil au travers de l'impressionnante loupe grossissante qui trônait devant Karkat lui dévoila un minuscule flocon de neige, à moitié sorti d'un morceau de glaçon.  
John haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

« Tu… tailles des flocons ?  
\- Bien sûr, débile ! Tu croyais quoi, qu'ils se fabriquaient tout seuls ? »

À vrai dire, c'était exactement ce qu'il croyait, oui. Ou qu'en tout cas, ils étaient créés par des… peut-être pas des lutins ou quoi – Karkat n'avait rien d'un père Noël, il fallait l'avouer – mais par magie ? Il était loin d'imaginer que le jeune homme avait à tailler un par un _tous_ les flocons. Et puis…

« Mais ça… ne te prend pas un temps fou ?  
\- Hmm. Ça m'aide à me détendre. »

La réplique avait été lancée du bout des lèvres, comme si Karkat hésitait à dire ça. John ne fit que hocher la tête doucement, à nouveau absorbé par le flocon. Ce dernier soulevait tout à coup beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de questions de sa tête. Des questions qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de laisser sans réponses. Aussi se tourna-t-il à nouveau pleinement vers son vis-à-vis, la tête penchée par le poids de la curiosité.

« Mais, en fait, Karkat…  
\- Quoi, encore ?  
\- Je… C'est quoi au juste, ton boulot ? Fin, je pensais que tu t'occupais de faire tomber la neige, mais en fait, tu la… tu la _crées_ aussi ? »

Un immense soupir accueillit sa remarque. John se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas censé se sentir vexé, là. Mais le gardien de l'Hiver ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer cette réflexion, embrassant son atelier d'un geste du bras.

« L'Hiver ne se résume pas qu'à la neige, sombre crétin. Tu penses vraiment que je passe mon temps à rien foutre dans mon salon ? Hein ?!  
\- Je…  
\- Oh, mais, bien sûr, ce doit être ça. Karkat ne parle pas, Karkat n'apparaît pas, Karkat doit juste être un putain d'asocial qui déteste voir des gens et ne fout rien au fin fond de son chalet depuis des milliers d'années ! Eh bien désolé de te contredire, abruti des alpes, mais _**non**_ , je ne me branle pas la nouille toute la putain de journée ! J'ai un boulot à assumer et je le fais, quoi qu'on en dise !  
\- Mais je n'ai…  
\- Je passe mes journées à bosser, moi, au contraire ! Tu crois que toutes les tempêtes de neige que je dois déclencher, je le fais en claquant des doigts ?! Il faut que je prépare des flocons à chaque fois. Des _**milliards**_ de flocons ! Et il faut aussi s'assurer que les nuages soient là, que l'air soit à la bonne température si je veux que la neige ne fonde pas, que le vent fasse correctement son putain de boulot ! Et même sans parler de la neige, à ton avis, qui s'occupe de veiller sur les animaux endormis ? _Qui_ maintient la température à un état idéal pour que la nature puisse se reposer ? _**Qui**_ doit tout givrer pour éviter que le gel ne ruine tous _**vos**_ efforts à vous ?! _**HEIN ?!**_ Alors oui, excuse-moi, je bosse ! D'ailleurs je vais y retourner. Merci d'être passé, de fermer ta gueule et de repartir. »

Et sans lui adresser plus un regard, le tailleur de flocons se rassit correctement à son établi, reprit ses outils et se concentra à nouveau sur son ouvrage non fini.  
À côté de lui, John en était réduit à l'état de flan. Bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés, il en était à se demander où son cerveau avait bien pu foutre le camp. Il lui fallut facilement plusieurs minutes pour réussir à se reprendre, à secouer la tête et à se focaliser à nouveau sur son entourage. À côté de lui, Karkat ne semblait pas avoir desserré les dents, ses mains s'agitant par à-coups sur le flocon pour en détacher de minuscules parties.

John aurait aimé parler à nouveau tout de suite – poser les quelques milliers de questions qui fourmillaient dans son esprit – mais il sentait bien que s'il tentait de déranger à nouveau l'hivernal, il risquait de se retrouver balancé dans un lac d'eau glacée. Et il n'était pas certain de vouloir vraiment essayer.  
Il se contenta donc d'un tabouret qui passait par là pour reposer ses fesses, du silence tranquille qui régnait dans la pièce pour apaiser son esprit, et de cette vision d'un Karkat absorbé par son ouvrage pour contenter son regard. La taille du flocon prit moins de temps qu'il ne pensait, au final. Pour lui, l'ouvrage semblait colossal – comment pouvait-on tailler une chose aussi minuscule, avec _autant_ de détails ?! – mais Karkat ne semblait pas faire cas de ce genre de détails. Ses mains glissaient autour du flocon, ciselant un détail ici, cristallisant un autre là, son souffle calme témoignant de la sérénité qui l'habitait à présent.  
John attendit, avec une patience toute caractéristique au jardinier du monde, que son compagnon relève la tête de son ouvrage en s'étirant, pour se remettre à parler.

« C'est quoi, le givre ? »

Il gagna un second sursaut de la part de Karkat, qui le fusilla du regard en se tournant vers lui.

« Mais t'es encore là, toi, putain ?!  
\- Ben, ouais ! Je voulais pas te déranger donc j'ai attendu pour te poser ma question !  
\- Que… C'est… Si tu ne voulais pas me déranger, tu pouvais tout aussi bien te barrer !  
\- Héhé, ça t'aurait fait trop plaisir. Alors ?  
\- Alors quoi ?!  
\- C'est quoi, du givre ? »

L'hivernal poussa un profond soupir, se grattant la nuque. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, observant tour à tour son atelier, les minuscules glaçons qui l'attendaient encore, puis le regard impatient de son compagnon printanier. Finalement, il secoua la tête.

« C'est un dépôt assez lent de micro-gouttelettes d'eau en surfusion sur une surface froide, qui crée ainsi une couche isolante contre le froid. »

Silence.

« … Hein ?  
\- Je m'en doutais. Putain, tu pourrais pas t'acheter un cerveau ? Je me doute bien que l'autre crétin a vu le sien fondre sous la chaleur de sa putain de saison, mais tu pourrais faire un effort…  
\- Hé, c'est pas très sympa, ça !  
\- J'm'en bats les steaks. Bon, t'as pas un truc ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je sais pas, quelque chose de vivant. Et de fragile. Et pas un animal, s'il te plait, je tiens pas à finir avec des mulots crevés dans l'atelier.  
\- Oh ! Euh… »

John fronça le nez quelques secondes, tendant la main devant lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant, expira, puis les rouvrit. Au centre de sa paume, une minuscule pervenche poussa en quelques secondes. Il en coupa soigneusement la tige, puis la tendit à son compagnon.  
Ce dernier l'attrapa avec délicatesse, l'observant un moment sans mot dire, avant de fermer les paupières à son tour. Lorsqu'il toucha la tige du bout du doigt, elle se recouvrit d'une fine couche de glace qui se propagea sous l'action de ses mains. En quelques secondes, toute la fleur était recouverte d'un minuscule manteau blanc. John fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« C'est… comme de la glace, en fait ?  
\- Pas tout à fait. Le givre a un point de congélation différent. C'est dû à l'eau. Il se propage si vite qu'il piège la chaleur – quand il y en a – de l'objet qu'il recouvre à l'intérieur. Tu peux voir ça comme une sorte de petite couverture. Ça protège certains tissus vivants du gel de l'Hiver et ça évite qu'ils ne soient trop endommagés quand le Printemps arrive.  
\- Oh… Donc en fait, tu protèges les fleurs ?  
\- Plutôt les arbres et les graines. Les fleurs ne sont déjà plus là quand j'arrive, après Kan'.  
\- Wouaaaahh ! C'est trop cool, j'pensais pas que tu protégeais tout ça, en fait ! »

Karkat lui jeta un regard surpris, comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi John s'excitait ainsi. Le printanier, lui, était simplement heureux de découvrir qu'on prenait si bien soin des graines qu'il prenait le temps de planter en avance pour les années futures, qu'elles n'étaient pas simplement oubliées dans la terre jusqu'à son retour.  
Avec un grand sourire, il se releva du tabouret, s'avançant jusqu'à se planter, mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, devant Karkat. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà, son vis-à-vis avait ouvert ses mains au-dessus des siennes.  
Trois graines tombèrent dedans.

« Tiens, cadeau ! Si tu en prends bien soin, elles fleuriront, j'en suis sûr !  
\- Que…  
\- Du coup je vais te laisser bosser, hein. Merci de m'avoir expliqué tout ça, Karkat. À bientôt ! »

Et avant que le Gardien de l'Hiver n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot, l'autre avait disparu, laissant dans son sillage une agréable odeur de fleur et le souffle chaud d'un coup de vent printanier.

**.oOo.**

Après ça, John se fit un devoir de retourner voir Karkat régulièrement. Bien sûr, il continuait à voir Dave et à croiser Kanaya, mais l'essentiel du temps qu'il passait hors de son jardin se déroulait maintenant dans l'atelier de l'hivernal.  
La plupart du temps, il regardait ce dernier tailler des flocons, goûtant au calme réconfortant de ce spectacle silencieux. Petit à petit, Karkat accepta néanmoins d'abandonner un peu de son travail pour discuter avec le printanier de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête.

John découvrit ainsi que Karkat adorait les histoires – il avait chez lui une collection assez impressionnante de livres en tout genre, qu'il accepta même de lui prêter. Ils passèrent parfois de longs moments à discuter ensemble de ces lectures, John n'aimant pas lire mais appréciant grandement de se les faire raconter par l'hivernal.

Une autre chose qu'il découvrit au fil de ses visites et de ses cadeaux était ces petits pots alignés près de la fenêtre pour profiter au mieux de la (trop rare au goût de John) lumière de l'Hiver. Au départ, il se demanda ce que ces derniers pouvaient bien être, pas sûr de les avoir vus lors de ses premières visites.  
Il ne comprit que plusieurs visites après, en découvrant dans ces pots… des fleurs. Le premier pot contenait des pensées, le second des myosotis. Il eut même le plaisir de découvrir du chèvrefeuille dans le troisième pot.  
John sentit son cœur se serrer un peu, un sourire fleurir sur son visage lorsqu'il comprit.

_C'étaient toutes les graines qu'il lui avait offertes, et que Karkat avait plantées.  
_ Il était dans la nature de John d'offrir des graines. Il aimait ça, permettre aux gens de faire à leur tour germer les fruits de la terre, leur faire découvrir un peu de son monde. Mais si Kanaya le remerciait avec respect et si Dave les offrait à ses oiseaux – qui avaient bien besoin de manger, cela dit, il fallait l'avouer – Karkat… Karkat avait été le seul jusqu'ici à véritablement les _planter_ et en prendre soin.  
John ne put se départir de ce que l'hivernal nomma « un parfait sourire de débile ensoleillé » pendant près de deux jours, après avoir compris ça.

**.oOo.**

Presque trois passations de saisons s'écoulèrent – Kanaya venait de confier les rênes à Karkat. Pendant tout ce temps, John continua à visiter l'hivernal, profitant de sa présence calme et silencieuse – sauf lorsqu'il s'énervait –, de son talent pour raconter des histoires durant les moments de pause, de sa conversation à la fois intéressante et amusante.  
Il en profita pour en apprendre le plus possible sur celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son ami. Et chaque petite chose qu'il apprenait lui semblait comme un nouveau trésor découvert, qu'il pouvait chérir un peu plus.

Un jour, il apprit que Karkat éternuait, si on lui soufflait dans l'oreille droite – il cherche encore aujourd'hui l'explication à ce mystère.  
Il découvrit également plus tard que les histoires préférées de l'hivernal étaient, étrangement, les récits d'amour. Même si l'autre aurait certainement préféré se faire cuire vivant que de l'admettre.  
Il trouva un grain de beauté derrière son oreille gauche, un autre dans le creux de son épaule, un jour où il travaillait exceptionnellement sans l'un de ses énormes pulls à col roulé. Il avait une cicatrice sur son bras droit – qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui expliquer, d'ailleurs.

Il aimait le chocolat et les choses très sucrées. Il avait du mal à cuisiner, même si ça le détendait – il finissait toujours par tout faire brûler. Le son du vent l'apaisait, c'était « comme une musique » pour lui, disait-il.  
Il n'avait rien contre les chats – observant ces derniers avec le même dédain qu'ils le faisaient. Par contre, il n'aimait pas beaucoup les chiens, et pas mal d'oiseaux lui tapaient sur les nerfs.

Et surtout, surtout.  
Même s'il ne le montrait pas et qu'il fallait passer au travers d'innombrables couches de murs de glace pour s'en rendre compte… Karkat était doux et chaud, à l'intérieur. Il était très tendre, très compréhensif. Il faisait des erreurs mais cherchait toujours à aider les autres.  
Il aimait _prendre soin_ des autres. Les protéger.

Comme son givre protégeait les graines de John en Hiver.  
Comme il protégeait les plantes qui avaient poussé sur le bord de sa fenêtre.

**.oOo.**

« C'est donc là que tu te cachais ? »

Pour le coup, ce fut John qui sursauta. Ce qui, s'il n'avait pas eu de bons réflexes, aurait pu être dramatique pour le pauvre lierre dont il s'occupait. Il choisit donc de terminer de fixer ce dernier correctement à la façade devant lui avant de s'essuyer les mains et de se retourner, tout sourire.

« Bonjour Karkat ! C'est rare de te voir par ici !  
\- Hmpf. »

Ce fut sa seule réponse pendant quelques minutes – l'hivernal mettant ce temps à profit pour jeter un coup d'œil à tout ce qui l'entourait. L'immense jardin à l'herbe verte et aux innombrables fleurs, la petite maison aux murs de pierre gris clair, les diverses plantes grimpantes qui la recouvraient presque intégralement.  
Et le gardien du Printemps, couvert de terre presque de la tête aux pieds, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ?  
\- Non, non. C'est juste que t'es pas venu depuis quatre lustres, donc je me demandais si t'avais pas glissé sur un ver de terre ou je sais pas quel autre truc. Je venais m'assurer qu'on t'offrirait une sépulture décente. »

Comme à chaque fois que Karkat semblait être méchant, John fit la chose à laquelle l'autre s'attendait le moins – il explosa de rire.  
C'était toujours comme ça. Karkat balançait des méchancetés plus vite que son ombre sans pouvoir se retenir, et John riait, parce qu'il trouvait ça drôle. Il ne s'offusquait pas de la rudesse du gardien de l'Hiver, préférant y voir une forme d'humour très – _très_ – particulière.

« Je te remercie de ta considération et de ton inquiétude, Karkat, mais je vais très bien !  
\- Hmm. J'vois ça. T'as décidé de faire un bain de boue ?  
\- Hein ? Oh ! Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que certaines fleurs avaient besoin d'un coup de main pour fleurir au mieux cette année, je ne voudrais pas qu'il leur arrive malheur.  
\- Oh. Tu… »

Le silence se fit, tandis que l'hivernal promenait son regard sur le parterre de fleurs qui s'étendait dans tout le jardin. Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'étonnement.

« Tu… t'occupes de _tout ça ?_!  
\- Eh bien, oui ! Que croyais-tu que je fais de mes journées quand je ne suis pas avec toi, enfin ?  
\- Je… je sais pas, j'imaginais que tu furetais comme l'idiot que tu es ?  
\- Pfff ! Ben non, figure-toi que moi aussi, j'ai du boulot !  
\- Ahin. Et… »

Une hésitation, un regard en coin.  
Comme si Karkat hésitait à lui poser la question.

« … Et c'est quoi au juste, ton boulot ?  
\- Oh… En grande partie, réchauffer et réveiller la terre. J'aide les graines que j'ai plantées les années précédentes à pousser, et j'en plante d'autres. Je veille sur les jeunes pousses, je m'assure que les végétaux plus âgés sont en forme et ne sont pas malades. Je réveille les animaux en hibernation, aussi. Oh, et je m'assure que la température n'est pas trop basse ni trop élevée, et qu'il pleut suffisamment pour aider le sol à reformer ses minéraux. Mais j'ai encore un peu de mal de ce côté-là, je crois.  
\- Ça explique pourquoi les températures font toujours le yoyo au Printemps, j'imagine…  
\- Hé ! »

L'hivernal récolta un petit coup de poing, qui le fit grogner. Il frotta un peu son bras, secouant la tête, puis indiqua le jardin du doigt.

« J'imagine que je vais pas trop te déranger alors, vu que tu as plein de boulot.  
\- Hein ? Mais non, je…  
\- Pis moi aussi, j'en ai. Rendez-vous à la passation, espèce de jonquille dégénérée. »

John observa son camarade s'éloigner d'un pas égal sur le sol, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Il avait cru un instant que Karkat était fâché, mais s'il arrivait à sortir des insultes pareilles, ce ne devait pas être le cas.  
Quelques fois, il se demandait simplement si derrière l'attitude renfermée et taciturne de l'hivernal, il n'y avait pas tout simplement de la _timidité_.

**.oOo.**

Lorsque John arriva sur la frontière séparant la saison d'Hiver du Printemps, il eut la surprise de trouver son compagnon déjà là, immobile et silencieux. Les dernières fois, Karkat était toujours arrivé un peu après lui, se contentant de lui faire un signe de tête pour commencer le rituel sans dire un mot.  
Le voir là, presque comme s'il _l'attendait_ , réchauffa la poitrine du printanier – qui sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

À chaque passation, depuis qu'il avait appris à mieux connaître Karkat, John ressentait toujours un mélange entre l'appréhension et la joie. Il aimait beaucoup ce moment avec Karkat.  
Bien sûr, il aimait aussi les passations avec Dave – qui étaient très _« cool »_ , les deux se contentant d'un check en arrivant, de traverser les domaines pour faire changer la saison, et d'un second en partant. C'était simple mais agréable, comme se devait d'être leur amitié.  
Mais il avait toujours apprécié le calme tranquille de Karkat, sa façon d'aborder les choses dans le silence et la réflexion – tout en laissant John fureter un peu de son propre côté de la frontière, tandis qu'il éveillait fleurs, oiseaux et verdure.  
Comme un passage entre le silence de l'Hiver, et l'ouverture d'un classique que serait le Printemps. Un passage qui se faisait au son de leurs pas, côte à côte, chacun de son côté de la frontière. John pieds nus, dans l'herbe déjà bien verte, Karkat chaussé de bottes, s'enfonçant dans la neige recouvrant encore le paysage.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva à leur point de rendez-vous cette fois-là, Karkat changea un détail.  
Un minuscule détail, comme un sursaut de note, un trille d'oiseau dans le lointain.  
Lorsque John arriva, il planta son regard gris dans les orbes bleus du printanier. Et lui tendit la main.

Toujours sans un mot, sans une parole. Dans le silence et l'apparente froideur qui le caractérisaient – tous deux démentis par la légère rougeur qui prenait possession de ses joues. John répondit donc du mieux qu'il put : il glissa sa main dans celle de l'hivernal, entrelaça leurs doigts.  
Leurs deux cœurs échos l'un de l'autre, d'une chamade comparable à celle des colibris, ils se mirent en marche. L'un pieds nus dans l'herbe, l'autre laissant ses empreintes dans la neige. Un doux vent flottant de l'un à l'autre, échange muet mais coloré d'une tiède brise de Printemps et du froid vent d'Hiver.

Presque à mi-chemin du rituel, John jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, comme à chaque fois – pour goûter au bonheur de voir leurs traces parallèles.  
Il sentit son cœur fourmiller de chaleur en apercevant un minuscule détail, tandis que la brise jouait dans ses cheveux.

Dans chacune des traces que Karkat avait laissées dans la neige, une minuscule fleur à la collerette blanche s'épanouissait, solitaire mais bien vivante.  
Sa main fermement serrée autour des doigts si froids de l'hivernal, le printanier reporta son regard sur le chemin qu'ils avaient encore à parcourir ensemble, goûtant l'odeur délicate des perce-neiges dans la fraîcheur de ce matin éthéré, souriant au souvenir de leur signification profonde.

_J'ai l'espoir d'être aimé._

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme promis, il est plus long ! :D Je me suis beaucoup amusée à faire ce thème et cet univers. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Pour le prochain thème, Nuit, on retrouvera un univers que vous avez déjà croisé ;) Bonne semaine à tous et à dimanche !


	32. Nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 32 : Nuit  
> Une chose était sûre : dans son état, il n'était pas près de pouvoir se rendormir, même s'il l'avait voulu ardemment. Et il ne le voulait pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demain, mon grand frère arrive chez moi. Du coup je suis debout depuis presque deux heures et j'arrive pas à me calmer. Donc autant utiliser cette énergie à bon escient et déjà poster ce thème, non ? ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et vous arriverez peut-être à trouver à quel autre thème il correspond ? Bonne lecture en tout cas !

Karkat se redressa d'un coup sur son lit, le souffle haletant. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réussir à se souvenir qu'il n'était pas en danger, qu'il était dans la sécurité de sa chambre – que tout allait bien. Une goutte de sueur coula dans son dos, tandis qu'il palpait doucement son torse du bout des doigts.  
Aucun trou, aucun impact – rien ne venait marquer sa peau, au niveau du symbole du cancer qu'il portait sur un de ses pulls. Là où il avait été frappé.  
Là où _Gamzee_ l'avait _poignardé._

Le jeune homme poussa un grand soupir, passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux humides. Une chose était sûre : dans son état, il n'était pas près de pouvoir se rendormir, même s'il l'avait voulu ardemment. Et il ne le _voulait pas_.  
Repoussant les couvertures, il traversa sa chambre et le couloir, jusqu'à arriver dans la salle de bain. Une rasade d'eau fraîche permit au moins de soulager sa peau brûlante, à défaut de lui remettre les idées en place. Les yeux fixés sur son propre reflet, il secoua la tête. Soupira. Puis le fit une seconde fois – pour faire bonne mesure.  
Il n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête les images de son rêve – son _cauchemar_. Foutu pour foutu…

Éteignant la lumière sur son passage, Karkat se glissa du côté droit du couloir, jusqu'à une porte fermée. Prenant soin de ne pas la faire grincer pour éviter de réveiller l'occupant de la chambre, il glissa la tête à l'intérieur. Avant de lever les yeux au ciel et d'entrer pleinement dans la pièce.  
Son meilleur ami était étalé sur son lit, dans une position si absurde que cela relevait du putain de _miracle_ qu'il ne se soit pas déjà ramassé la gueule par terre et ait ravalé toutes ses dents. Et Karkat n'était même pas sûr que ça aurait suffit à le réveiller, en plus. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, le brun s'approcha de son meilleur ami et attrapa le bout de la couette. Il ne faisait pas bien chaud durant les nuits – et il ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que ce débile profond attrape un rhume. Parce qu'il serait très certainement le prochain à l'attraper avec son système immunitaire de merde. Il ne s'estima satisfait que lorsque tout le corps absurdement grand de Gamzee fut sous la couverture.

Le jeune homme lui lança un dernier regard avant de ressortir de la pièce en refermant la porte sans bruit, derrière lui, et de s'appuyer contre le panneau de bois, les genoux tremblants. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il ne devait pas y prêter trop d'attention. Mais le regard fou de rage et de _douleur_ de Gamzee l'avait ébranlé bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Et Dave…  
Dave !

Le souffle soudain court, Karkat se releva et traversa aussi rapidement et silencieusement que possible le couloir et le hall d'entrée pour déboucher sur le couloir opposé de l'appartement. La porte de Dave était ouverte, comme à l'accoutumée. Il n'eut qu'à se pencher pour apercevoir le blond, endormi dans son lit, ses lunettes de soleil posées sur sa table de nuit. Une vague de soulagement doucha les nerfs du brun, qui s'appuya à nouveau contre le mur opposé pour se soutenir.

Son regard en profita pour voyager jusqu'à l'autre porte, au bout du couloir – la dernière chambre. Le battant était clos, aussi ne pouvait-il pas voir l'occupant des lieux. Et il n'en aurait pas eu besoin – après tout, il ne l'avait pas vu dans son rêve. Mais quelque chose, au fond de sa poitrine, l'empêcha de retourner se coucher.  
Il vint se planter devant le chambranle, le souffle court et la main hésitante. Un regard sur le sol lui confirma que son troisième colocataire devait lui aussi dormir, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune lumière qui filtrait. Il ne risquait donc rien à jeter un petit coup d'œil.  
Inspirant à fond, il appuya sur la poignée et ouvrit doucement la porte.

« Karkat ? »

Merde.  
L'interpellé grimaça, tandis que John, à peine éclairé par l'écran de son téléphone, lui jetait un regard interloqué. Il finit par poser l'appareil, qui répandit une faible lumière dans la pièce. Les sourcils froncés et la tête penchée, il reprit la parole d'une voix basse :

« Karkat ? Il y a un problème ? »

L'immobilité et le silence du brun convainquirent son vis-à-vis de se lever. En quelques secondes, il était sorti de son lit, planté devant son colocataire, cherchant à scruter ses traits dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Il finit par poser une main sur son menton et l'autre sur son front, pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de délirer à cause d'une improbable fièvre.  
Il fut plus que surpris par la réaction de Karkat.

Ce dernier fondit tout bonnement en larmes.  
Comme ça, sans rien dire, sans prévenir. Au moment où il sentit les mains fraîches de John sur son visage, une digue se brisa en lui, laissant déborder sous la forme de gouttes dévalant ses joues tout ce qu'il avait retenu depuis son réveil. Son colocataire ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir, enveloppant le brun dans une de ces écrasantes étreintes dont il avait le secret, étouffant les hoquets de Karkat dans le creux de son épaule. Il eut même l'élégance de ne pas se plaindre lorsque ce dernier lui broya les côtes en s'accrochant à son dos de toutes ses forces.

Lentement, le chagrin du plus petit des deux cessa, jusqu'à ce que l'autre puisse se détacher doucement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux – et lui sourire.

« Ça va un peu mieux ? »

Un hochement de tête.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Une hésitation – un souffle un peu écorché.  
Un autre hochement de tête.

Doucement, comme pour ne pas le brusquer, John fit glisser sa main sur le bras de Karkat jusqu'à serrer ses doigts entre les siens. Il recula alors doucement, entraînant son colocataire avec lui. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit, John en tailleur, Karkat en boule, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine et les yeux fixés sur ses pieds.  
Seul le silence fut témoin de la patience de John, qui attendit sans un mot que Karkat se sente prêt à lui expliquer ce qui le minait ainsi. Ce qu'il finit par faire, d'une voix rauque.

« J'ai… j'ai fait un cauchemar. Je sais, c'est débile à mon âge de pleurer pour ça, mais…  
\- Tchhh. T'inquiète pas, c'est pas débile.  
\- Hmm. Je… Je sais pas, il avait l'air _tellement_ réel. Y avait… y avait des planètes bizarres et… et on était dans une sorte de sanctuaire ? Y avait comme un lac de lave. C'était débile. Et… et je me souviens que Gamzee était là, mais il était… Il était _effrayant_. Et j'étais en colère. Tellement en colère. Je crois… je crois que je venais de voir mourir Dave à cause de deux grands chiens noirs et blancs trop bizarres. Et… et j'ai essayé de tuer Gamzee mais… »

Il se tut un instant, les yeux crispés sous l'assaut des souvenirs qui lui revenaient.

« … Mais c'est lui qui m'a tué. Il m'a planté une sorte de canne d'aveugle comme celle de Terezi, mais avec un couteau au bout, dans la poitrine. Et après… je crois que je suis tombé dans la lave. C'est là que je me suis réveillé. »

Sur ses poings crispés sur les draps, des larmes commencèrent à tomber. Il essaya d'étouffer un sanglot – avant d'être à nouveau attiré dans l'étreinte impérieuse de John. Ce dernier s'agita quelques secondes sans que Karkat ne comprenne pourquoi – jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve quasiment allongé, la tête posée sur la poitrine de son ami, les bras de ce dernier fermement agrippés autour de lui.  
Son oreille vibra bizarrement quand John reprit la parole.

« C'est pour ça que tu faisais le tour de l'appart ? Pour vérifier qu'on était tous en vie ?  
\- Je sais pas… Peut-être bien, ouais. »

Un pouffement lui fit relever la tête. John lui souriait de toutes ses dents – du peu qu'il pouvait en voir dans la pénombre.

« Enfin, Karkat ! As-tu oublié à qui tu as à faire ? Tu l'as toi-même dit : les crétins, c'est trop con pour mourir. Donc j'ai encore de beaux jours devant moi pour te faire des tas de blagues comme celle de la farine, non ?  
\- J'imagine que ouais, je ne serai pas débarrassé de toi avant de moi-même débarrasser le plancher, enculé.  
\- Ah, voilà ! Ça c'est mon Karkat !  
\- Ta gueule. »

Un rire secoua l'oreiller improvisé du jeune homme, qui grogna pour faire bonne mesure. Les mains posées dans son dos le frottèrent doucement, traçant des ronds qui permettaient à son esprit de s'égarer sans s'embourber dans ses souvenirs.  
La voix de John se fit plus douce.

« Tu te sens mieux ?  
\- Oui… Encore désolé pour tout ça. »

John haussa les épaules – il le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu… »

Il sembla hésiter un instant – suffisamment pour que Karkat relève les yeux. John évita son regard, les joues un peu trop sombres pour que ce ne soit pas suspect.

« … Tu peux rester dormir ici, si tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas.  
\- Oh. Je… d'accord. Oui, ok. Merci ?  
\- C'est un plaisir, Karkat ! »

Entraîné par l'enthousiasme du jeune homme, son interlocuteur se permit quelque chose qu'il savait faire rarement – suffisamment pour que Dave, cet enculé, se soit mis à essayer d'en compter les occurrences.  
Il sourit.  
Un vrai sourire, pas ironique pour deux balles, qui fit se geler sur place celui qui lui servait de coussin. Cependant, Karkat n'attendit pas que ce dernier se remette à respirer pour poser à nouveau sa tête sur son torse, positionnant son oreille contre son cœur. Il expira avec lenteur, tâchant de calquer sa respiration sur celle de John pour mieux s'endormir.

Il avait presque complètement basculé dans le pays des rêves lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres effleurer son front, et un souffle chatouiller son oreille.

« Bonne nuit, Karkat. »

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On notera que ma bêta a décrété que cet univers pourrait être renommé "l'UA de Karkat et ses trois crétins". Je l'aime. Une review pour saluer combien elle est géniale ? :D  
> En attendant, je vais aller bosser sur les thèmes suivants... dont le prochain se nomme "L'ire". Parfait pour Karkat, hein ?


	33. L'ire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 33 : L'ire  
> Ton esprit tourne en boucle sur ces trois éléments. Porte – casserole – petit ami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Hey hey, tout le monde. J'espère que tout va bien de votre côté. Le thème de cette semaine ne sera pas très long, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, il fait suite à un autre thème (je pense que vous avez déjà un peu deviné lequel). Dans tous les cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !
> 
> Note de l'auteur 2 : Cependant, je me dois de vous prévenir... Ce n'est pas le cas pour ce thème 33 car par chance, je l'avais écrit un peu en avance, mais... Voilà. En fait, je viens de prendre un assez mauvais coup en travers de la tête. Je ne suis ni sur le point d'en mourir, ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais je vais pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Des gens me soutiennent comme ils peuvent, mais du coup je ne sais pas si je serai en état de pouvoir écrire le thème 34 pour dimanche prochain. Dans tous les cas si je ne le peux pas, je vous mettrai un mot. Mais... voilà. Je voulais m'en excuser d'avance. Je sais que je vous ai promis de toujours poster un thème par semaine, mais parfois, la vie elle-même décide que ce ne sera pas possible. Je vous demande pardon pour ça.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque résonne longtemps dans ton dos. Lentement, tu te laisses glisser à terre, les épaules défaites et les pupilles fixées sur la casserole devant toi.  
La casserole que tu viens de _balancer_ à la tronche de ton petit ami. Petit ami qui vient de fuir presque en courant par la porte. Porte qui vient de claquer dans ton dos.

Ton esprit tourne en boucle sur ces trois éléments. Porte – casserole – petit ami. Porte – casserole – petit ami. Porte – casserole – petit ami. Petit ami – casserole – porte. Porte – petit ami – casserole. Casserole – petit ami – porte. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau mot fasse son apparition dans le labyrinthe de tes pensées.

Parti.  
Ton amant est parti.  
_John_ n'est plus là.

Des larmes roulent sur tes joues sans que tu ne puisses les arrêter – sans que tu ne cherches même à le faire. Tu les sens dévaler ton menton pour venir s'écraser sur le tissu de ton jeans, traverser la fibre pour mouiller la peau de tes genoux.  
Pendant longtemps – très, très longtemps – tu ne fais que pleurer, tes pensées tournant en boucle comme une ronde sans fin ni sens. Tu ne sais même plus quelle heure il est, quel jour on est – dans quel état tu es. Tu restes quasiment au même endroit, devant la casserole tombée à terre après avoir frappé le visage de John. Tu ne parviens pas à la quitter des yeux, les genoux repliés contre ton torse et les bras entourant ces derniers.

À vrai dire, tu ne reprends véritablement conscience du monde qui t'entoure que lorsque ce dernier se rappelle à toi – sous la forme d'une main posée sur ton épaule. Une main chaude et tendre, accompagnée de deux yeux d'un bleu que tu saurais reconnaître entre mille.

« John… ?  
\- Hey », sourit doucement ce dernier.

Abasourdi, tu déglutis lentement tandis qu'il s'installe en tailleur à côté de toi, les yeux fixés sur l'ustensile de cuisine que tu regardais quelques secondes auparavant. Un lourd silence tombe entre vous deux – et ce n'est que maintenant que tu te rends compte qu'une nuit complète est passée, qu'il n'est pas loin de huit heures du matin. Et que merde, putain, tu vas être sacrément en retard.

« Je suis désolé. »

La voix de ton petit ami te sort encore une fois de tes pensées, et tu tournes ton regard vers lui. Il est en train de promener le bout de son index sur la casserole cabossée. Tu fronces les sourcils, peu sûr de comprendre. N'est-ce pas à toi de t'excuser, au vu de l'énorme coquard – ton cœur se serre à cette vision – qu'il se paie sur le côté droit de la figure ?  
Il reprend la parole après un soupir.

« J'ai pas fait exprès d'oublier les cookies hier soir. Et je pensais pas réagir comme ça… j'imagine que j'étais simplement fatigué de la journée, et ça m'a énervé de me faire engueuler pour un truc aussi… Enfin, sur le moment, je ne voyais pas l'importance. J'ai pas pensé que t'étais certainement aussi crevé que moi.  
\- Arrête de t'excuser, crétin des alpes. »

Il te jette un regard surpris et tu secoues la tête, les yeux levés vers le plafond.

« Dans lequel de tes films pourris t'as bien pu aller chercher que c'était à la victime de s'excuser ? Je t'ai balancé une _putain de marmite_ à la gueule, John. C'est moi qui suis désolé ! Aussi importants que ces cookies puissent être, ils ne valaient en tout cas pas ça !  
\- Mais…  
\- Pas de « mais ». S'il y a quelqu'un ici qui doit s'excuser, c'est totalement moi, et tu ne me piqueras pas la vedette, c'est clair ? Alors je suis désolé. Ouais, j'étais crevé, mais tu l'étais aussi, et j'avais pas à hurler comme ça. C'est… je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te promettre que ça n'arrivera plus.  
\- Comment ça ? Tu comptes m'envoyer tout notre mobilier à la tête ? »

Tu lui mets un petit coup de poing sur le bras – il grimace, mais tu sais que tu ne lui as pas fait mal.

« Non, abruti. Mes… mes colères. Tu sais que j'ai du mal à gérer mes émotions parfois, et… enfin, ouais. Le plus souvent c'est comme ça que je fais quand j'ai un trop plein d'émotions. C'est ni contre toi ni contre… 'Fin, merde ! Bref, ça va encore arriver. Je ne peux rien faire contre, mais j'essayerai. Vraiment. »

Pendant un très, très long moment, John ne fait que t'observer.  
Il te scrute sans dire un mot, comme s'il te découvrait sous un jour totalement nouveau. Comme si la personne assise à côté de lui n'était pas la même que celle qu'il avait côtoyée presque tous les jours depuis plus de six ans, et dont il avait même fini par tomber amoureux par tu ne sais toujours pas quel miracle divin.  
Finalement, tu sens un de ses bras s'enrouler autour de ton épaule et te tirer jusqu'à ce que tu atterrisses de manière peu élégante contre son torse. Tu sens son nez s'enfoncer dans tes cheveux.

« C'est pas grave, Karkat. C'est comme ça que tu es – c'est comme ça que je t'aime. Je suis heureux que tu veuilles faire des efforts, mais… ne te mets pas trop la pression. Je te promets d'en faire, moi aussi. Je vais ramener tellement de cookies à la maison que tu pourras même nager dedans !  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conn—  
\- Et puis, te coupe-t-il sans vergogne, je te promets aussi que… Qu'à chaque fois que tu seras en colère, je te ferai un câlin. Un câlin tellement énorme qu'il chassera toute la colère que tu as en toi. Comme ça après tu seras encore plus heureux. »

Tu restes sans voix, peu sûr de comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire – de comprendre tout ce que ça signifie. De comprendre l'étendue de la chance que tu as eue en le rencontrant, un beau jour. Tu te le dis très souvent, mais là, tu en es encore plus sûr. Tu as trouvé l'homme parfait, incarné dans la coquille d'absurdité la plus incroyable au monde.  
Et bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu l'aimes.  
Secouant la tête, tu prends appui sur ses épaules pour te relever, venant coller ta bouche contre la sienne. Il se plie avec ce qui ressemble bien à du bonheur au baiser.

« Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin. Le pire des crétins du monde. Un sac de connerie sans fond qui débite quarante idioties à la seconde.  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Karkat. »

Tu ne peux que grogner – comment arrive-t-il à toujours comprendre ce que tu n'oses pas dire ?

« Oh, et, Karkat ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Tu as entendu parler de la tradition ?  
\- La… tradition ? Quelle tradition ?  
\- Eh bien, celle qui dit que deux amoureux qui se sont disputés doivent se réconcilier sur l'oreiller ? »

Tu sens tes joues rougir sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit.  
Un autre coup de poing atterrit sur son bras.

« Crétin. »

Tu nieras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours avoir souri tandis qu'il te soulevait pour t'amener jusqu'à votre lit.

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà. Merci d'avance d'avoir lu, pour ceux qui commentent et... pour votre compréhension. Je vous donnerai le thème 34 (Lune) ou en tout cas des nouvelles dimanche prochain, promis. Et encore désolée. Je vous aime fort.


	34. Lune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 34 : Lune.  
> Vous vous lancez avec un enthousiasme certain dans la confection de la pâte à crêpes. Ce qui, bien évidemment, ne vous évite pas un fabuleux désastre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes déesses, je ne sais pas comment commencer ce mot. Euh. Je vais mieux ? Je vais mieux, et vous êtes tous immensément adorables. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter des lecteurs aussi adorables, je me le demande. Avant de vous laisser avec le thème de cette semaine, je voulais prendre vraiment le temps de vous remercier, vous qui m'avez envoyé de petits messages pour me soutenir. Je regrette de vous avoir fait peur comme ça, quand même é_è Mais... mille, mille mercis. Vous êtes vraiment géniaux, et si j'écris toujours à la base ces thèmes parce que ça m'éclate, il est très clair que sans vous dans l'aventure, tout ça ne serait pas pareil. Alors... Momo (pour ta bêta des dernières minutes, pour tes câlins, pour ton adorable sourire), Rin (pour ta review que j'attends avec impatience chaque semaine et nos discussions), Icelios (pour tes mp longs comme un jour sans johnkat), Ninareli (et tes reviews qui n'arrivent pas jusqu'à ma boite mail, les pauvres), Klervia (vive les cookies. Et les chocolats chauds. Et toi.), Puppy (biscuit des ténèbres, ça claque comme nom sérieux), Marie (à qui je ne peux répondre qu'ici vu que tu es en guest ;;), et tous les autres qui lisent et me soutiennent silencieusement... Merci.  
> Vraiment, mille fois, cent mille fois, un milliard de fois merci. Un auteur est souvent seul devant ses histoires (et parfois sa souffrance), mais grâce à vous, grâce à vos reviews et à votre soutien, je sais que je ne le suis pas vraiment, pas totalement. Internet est merveilleux parce qu'il permet toutes ces connexions. Et là vraiment il va falloir que j'arrête de parler et que je vous laisse avec ce thème. Qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Il est une suite (que je n'avais pas tout à fait prévue, hum) à un autre thème. Et vous pourrez d'ailleurs remercier mon adorable petit frère Mikau pour ça, c'est lui qui m'a filé l'idée. Big up à toi, qui a maintenant ton nom marqué sur du yaoi, frérot.

« Et puis, tu sais, Kanaya aujourd'hui elle a dit que si je continuais à bien travailler je saurais lire très très bientôt !  
\- C'est formidable, ma puce ! Tends l'autre pied? »

Ta fille s'exécute en balançant les jambes, ne te facilitant pas franchement la tâche. Tu finis néanmoins par réussir à lui enlever sa seconde chaussure et à ranger cette dernière. Une fois tous deux débarrassés de vos vestes, Casey glisse sa minuscule main dans la tienne et te suit jusqu'à la cuisine en continuant à babiller joyeusement.  
Un coup d'œil vers l'horloge t'indique qu'il est déjà passé dix-huit heures. Karkat ne rentrera pas avant encore un bon moment – il faudrait donc que tu fasses à manger. Une oreille toujours tendue vers Casey, tu ouvres le frigo en quête d'inspiration. Finalement, tu reviens à elle.

« Ça te dit, des crêpes ? »

Un cri de joie te répond. Avec un sourire, tu lui demandes d'aller chercher les tabliers, tandis que tu prépares ustensiles et ingrédients. Quelques minutes plus tard, vous êtes tous les deux devant l'îlot central de la cuisine, tous les ingrédients étalés devant vous, un tablier « Kiss the cook ! » autour de ton cou, et un autre affichant « mini-chef ! » autour de celui de Casey. Vous vous lancez avec un enthousiasme certain dans la confection de la pâte à crêpes.  
Ce qui, bien évidemment, ne vous évite pas un fabuleux désastre.

Presque quinze minutes après le début des festivités, Casey a une partie de ses cheveux couverts de farine, vous avez sacrifié deux œufs sur l'autel de votre maladresse, et du lait a été renversé sur une bonne partie du comptoir.  
Mais ! – et c'est probablement un miracle – aucun d'entre vous n'est blessé, et s'il y a un peu de pâte partout, il en reste encore suffisamment dans le bol pour nourrir tout un régiment. Et cette dernière est délicieuse, au vu de l'air satisfait de ta fille. Tu fais totalement confiance à son jugement pour ce genre de détails, aussi décides-tu qu'il est temps de laisser la pâte reposer au frais. Une fois cette dernière recouverte et bien installée dans le frigo, tu attrapes ta fille par la taille, la charges sur ton épaule et fonces au pas de course à la salle de bain, un rire enfantin dans ton sillage.  
Vous rangerez la cuisine tout à l'heure – là, à ton avis, un bon nettoyage s'annonce urgent. Surtout si tu ne veux pas qu'une _certaine personne_ ne te grogne dessus à son arrivée.

Il te faut une bonne demi-heure pour parvenir à nettoyer entièrement les cheveux de ta fille – mais c'est que ça colle, la farine, quand c'est mouillé ! C'est quoi cette arnaque ?! – puis à lui faire mettre son pyjama. Casey a beau être ta fille adoptive, parfois tu jurerais qu'elle a hérité de ton don pour les farces. Ce qui te rend plutôt fier d'elle… jusqu'à ce que tu sois victime de sa malice alors que tu essayes toi-même de faire partir les taches de pâte que tu as un peu partout sur la figure et une partie du cou.  
Mais comme tu es le meilleur papa du monde – c'est ton petit lézard qui le dit, pas toi ! – tu finis par obtenir une Casey intégralement propre et en pyjama, que tu installes sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

… Puis que tu envoies changer de pyjama. Tout en nettoyant ce fichu comptoir, pour éviter de la faire s'asseoir une seconde fois dans des restes d'œufs sacrifiés.  
La pâte a eu le temps de reposer une bonne heure et demie lorsqu'enfin, tu verses un peu d'huile dans la poêle en vue d'achever votre repas. Les crêpes s'enchaînent alors avec ce que tu appellerais, si tu n'étais pas l'homme modeste que tu es, grâce et volupté. Il faut avouer, après tout, que depuis que Casey est là, tu as souvent eu l'occasion de parfaire ton coup de poignet. Tu es même capable de suivre ce qu'elle raconte sur sa journée à l'école – qu'elle t'a déjà racontée trois fois, mais qui s'en préoccupe ? – tout en faisant sauter les crêpes.

Oui, enfin, presque.  
Presque, parce que sous la force d'un éclat de rire impromptu – généré par la réaction rapportée de Kanaya à quelque chose que Casey aurait dit – ton poignet incline un peu trop la poêle vers la droite. Et donc la crêpe s'envole vers la droite.  
Vers la _fenêtre_ à ta droite.

Elle y atterrit avec un « sploutch » digne des plus grands dessins animés, et contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser au premier abord… y reste collée. Casey et toi échangez un regard dans un silence quasi-religieux, et tu sens déjà le rire poindre lorsqu'un autre son vous devance, faisant courir un grand frisson le long de ta colonne vertébrale.  
Le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme.  
Gloups.

« John ? Casey ? Vous êtes là ?  
\- Papkaaaaat ! »

Tu n'as rien le temps de dire ni de faire que ta puce a sauté en bas du comptoir pour courir vers son papa adoré. Ton Karkat adoré. Qui vient de faire son apparition dans la cuisine, réceptionnant la petite boule d'amour dans ses bras pour lui faire le gros câlin qu'elle mérite. Tu irais bien les rejoindre, mais tu sens que là, tout de suite, être juste à côté de Karkat n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée du siècle.  
Soupçon confirmé lorsque ce dernier relève la tête pour te regarder, et que son regard se fixe sur un point _très précis_ , juste au-dessus de ton épaule droite. Sur la fenêtre derrière toi.  
Double-gloups.

« … John ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Tu hésites entre répondre quelque chose d'absurde, l'embrasser là, maintenant, tout de suite, pour le distraire, et te jeter à ses pieds. Finalement, tu laisses ton instinct te parler – et t'approches de lui jusqu'à glisser un bras sur ses épaules et faire face à la vitre encrêpée avec lui.

« Regarde, regarde comme la lune est belle, ce soir ! »

Un instant de silence – un silence _ahuri_ , si tu devais reprendre son expression. Tu sens très, très distinctement ton compagnon se tendre à côté de toi, lutter pour ne pas, au choix, crier, t'insulter ou te frapper. Ou les trois. À la fois.

« John. C'est une crêpe.  
\- Non, non, mon cœur, réponds-tu avec un grand sourire. Fais taire tes doutes, même si tu ne parviens pas à y croire, tu le sais au fond de toi : c'est la lune, que j'ai décrochée pour toi. »

Et tu lui cloues le bec de la plus délicieuse des façons : en lui volant ses lèvres dans un tendre, long et délicat baiser.  
Enfin, long… jusqu'à ce que Casey décide de se jeter à nouveau sur vous en hurlant « CÂLIIIIN ! » de toute la force de ses – impressionnants – petits poumons.

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà. J'espère vraiment que le thème, bien qu'un peu court, vous aura plu. Pour ma part, je vais retourner écrire le prochain (Marche), tout en invoquant pour vous des montagnes et des montagnes d'amour. Vous êtes merveilleux, tous autant que vous êtes, et je vous aime terriblement fort.


	35. Marche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 35 : Marche.  
> Faut dire qu'ils sont énervants, là-devant, à avancer à deux à l'heure ! C'est quoi cette caissière neurasthénique, elle a avalé un tube entier de lexomil juste avant de prendre son service, ou quoi ?! Et puis sérieusement, pourquoi ils n'avancent pas, devant ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce dimanche fut long et trop court pour moi. Et demain je dois aller chez le dentiste. Muh. Pas envie. Du tout. Help. Aidez-moi. T_T Enfin en attendant, j'espère que vous aimerez ce thème ! Il a été en tout cas assez drôle à écrire pour moi. Bonne lecture :)

L'avantage, quand ton métier c'est d'être critique littéraire, c'est que tu peux aller à peu près n'importe quand à la FNAC pour chercher les livres que tu as commandés. Y compris quand il n'y a quasiment personne, le jeudi après-midi. Aussi es-tu en train de te demander pourquoi tu es actuellement coincé dans une queue qui semble interminable. Toi qui _adores_ attendre. C'est bien connu.

Tu pousses un soupir qui fait vibrer ta cage thoracique, tout en remontant la pile des cinq romans qui t'ont été remis au point de retrait des commandes. Depuis le temps que tu patientes pour lire la suite de la trilogie des Lys, et découvrir les autres romans de cet auteur… Tu en piétines encore plus d'impatience.  
Tu en piétines tellement que tu finis par avoir mal aux pieds. Faut dire qu'ils sont énervants, là-devant, à avancer à deux à l'heure ! C'est quoi cette caissière neurasthénique, elle a avalé un tube entier de lexomil juste avant de prendre son service, ou quoi ?! Et puis sérieusement, pourquoi ils n'avancent pas, devant ? Pourquoi y en a un, on dirait qu'il décidé de faire crever son porte-monnaie d'une attaque cardiaque _aujourd'hui_ ?! Et pourquoi le mec juste devant toi laisse systématiquement quatorze kilomètres d'espace entre lui et la pauvre nana qui le précède ?!

C'est à te rendre cinglé.  
Un grognement commence à se frayer doucement un chemin dans ta gorge quand, enfin, le type qui a décidé d'acheter tout le magasin ou presque atteint la caisse. Tu te sens gronder malgré toi lorsque la femme avance – mais pas l'autre. Il finit néanmoins par le faire – peut-être parce qu'il a senti ton souffle énervé presque dans son cou. Tu avances d'un pas prudent, décidant qu'en fait le coller complètement n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée – il pourrait mal le prendre.  
Prenant ton mal en patience – de toute façon, t'as pas franchement le choix – tu observes avec attention tout ce qui peut bien se trouver sous tes yeux. En l'occurrence, la nuque de l'autre mec devant toi, en fait.

Qui n'est pas si mal, à vrai dire.  
Enfin, pas que tu sois à ce point spécialiste des nuques des gens, non. Simplement, celle-là est plutôt jolie, tu dois l'avouer. Très élancée – bon, le mec te dépasse déjà de quelques bons centimètres, ça aide – et gracile, avec des cheveux noirs très courts qui partent un peu dans tous les sens, contrastant avec une peau très blanche. Ce mec ne doit pas souvent sortir de chez lui. En fait, tu vois pas grand-chose de plus. À part qu'il est plutôt grand et tout mince – et qu'il a l'air de vraiment sortir _peu_ souvent, au vu des vêtements carrément ringards qu'il porte. Ou alors, c'est un accro aux jeux vidéo. Ou les deux. Allez donc savoir.

De quoi, tu peux pas parler avec ton jeans et ton gros pull à col roulé ? Oh, merde hein, il fait moche dehors et tu détestes avoir froid !  
Pfff.  
Tu as le temps de t'ennuyer ferme – mais genre, béton armé ferme – avant que ce ne soit à la femme d'arriver à la caisse. Et que l'autre n'avance pas. Encore. Cette fois-ci, tu grognes un peu plus ostensiblement – tu sais qu'il a dû t'entendre. Bon, en même temps, t'es pas spécialement discret. Mais c'est de sa faute, aussi, pourquoi il traine la patte comme ça ?!

Tu en es encore à ruminer tout ça lorsque la caissière s'éclipse quelques minutes parce que un code-barres ne fonctionne pas, emportant ta patience avec elle. Sauf que quand elle revient… elle revient seule. Toute trace de calme s'est plus ou moins évaporée de chacune de tes cellules, et tu sens que tu n'es pas loin de commettre un meurtre si tu ne parviens pas à la caisse rapidement.  
C'est peut-être pour ça que lorsqu'enfin, la femme s'en va et que la queue reste immobilisée, tu… exploses. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Tu exploses de rage, d'impatience et de frustration, et vide ces dernières sur l'homme devant toi de toute la force de tes poumons.  
Ce qui signifie _très fort._

« MAIS BORDEL DE MERDE, TU VAS BOUGER, CRETIN ?! TU VOIS PAS QUE C'EST À TON TOUR, NON ? PUTAIN Y A DES GENS QUI ATTENDENT ICI, ALORS BOUGE UN PEU TON CUL ET MARCHE ! T'ES AVEUGLE OU QUOI ?! »

La fin de ta tirade est accueillie par un silence de mort – tu y es habitué, ça fait souvent ça. Surtout devant des gens que tu ne connais pas. Parce que bon, depuis le temps, Terezi se fait un plaisir d'exploser de rire à chaque fois que toi, tu exploses de rage. M'enfin, cette femme est folle de toute façon, alors bon, son avis ne compte pas.  
Oui enfin, ça fait quand même… un long silence, là. Qu'est-ce qu'il se—

L'autre devant toi se retourne lentement. Et la masse noire indistincte de cheveux sur son crâne fait place un visage à la peau aussi blanche que ton cul – avec, au milieu, deux orbes d'un bleu infini. Qui ne se fixent pas sur toi.  
Ton cœur rate un battement.  
Oh putain de m—

Tu fuis le regard océan, seulement pour poser tes yeux sur la canne blanche qu'il tient dans sa main gauche, et que tu n'avais pas vue avant parce que… parce que tu n'es qu'un sombre con qui n'est même pas foutu d'observer vraiment les autres un minimum. Personne ne dit rien, mais tu hésites vraiment à chercher un moyen de t'enfoncer sous terre et d'y rester au moins cinq siècles. Quoique, même là, tu n'es pas certain que cette honte intersidérale ne sera pas encore d'actualité au moment où tu ressortiras. Tu imagines déjà la scène « Regardez, c'est Karkat, l'homme qui a insulté un pauvre aveugle ne lui ayant rien fait simplement parce qu'il n'était pas foutu d'attendre trois secondes avant de péter une putain de durite ! »  
L'autre se gratte la gorge, mais tu ne le laisses pas en placer une.

« Putain de saloperie de connerie de bordel de merde. Désolé. J'ai une gueule trois fois trop grande pour mon propre bien et un caractère de merde. Tu peux oublier ce que j'ai dit. »

Il y a un autre silence, que tu ne sais pas comment interpréter.  
Voyant qu'il ne bouge pas, tu pousses quand même un soupir.

« Mais c'est ton tour. Alors bouge ton cul, bordel. »

Après ça, tu n'oses plus lâcher tes chaussures des yeux. Tu passes à la caisse en un temps record (bonjour – carte de fidélité ? – alors ça fera quarante-huit euros et trente-deux centimes, monsieur – merci, bonne journée), et n'es pas loin de te mettre à courir pour quitter au plus vite le centre commercial quand une voix te stoppe net.

« Hé ! Le type au pull gris ! »

Tu n'es pas sûr que c'est bien de toi qu'il parle, mais fais quand même l'effort de te retourner, curieux. Et ton cœur rate un battement quand tu comprends qui t'a appelé. Bon, en fait tu ne connais pas le mec en question – un grand type avec un blouson noir et une clope au coin des lèvres – mais tu n'as aucun doute sur l'identité de celui qui se tient à côté de lui.  
L'aveugle.

Le mec en blouson te fait signe d'approcher, et tu obéis, le cœur au bord des lèvres.  
Tu as à peine le temps de te planter face à eux que le mec à la clope se tourne vers l'autre et lui lance d'un ton visiblement fier de lui :

« Voilà,il est devant toi ! J'vous laisse.  
\- D'accord. Merci !  
\- À ton service, mec ! »

Tu ne comprends pas trop ce qui est en train de se passer, et regardes l'autre type s'éloigner. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Et pourquoi est-ce que…

« Je suis John.  
\- Euh… ouais, et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, je vais me faire foutre en prison pour avoir gueulé sur un aveugle ? »

L'autre rit – et tu fronces un peu plus les sourcils. Tu comprends de moins en moins – et ta compréhension descend encore d'un cran lorsqu'il ajoute :

« Non, mais un café, ça te tente ? T'as l'air ultra drôle ! »

Il te faut quelques secondes pour récupérer toutes les facultés de ton pauvre cerveau, décidément bien malmené par la situation.

« … Quoi ? »

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notre pauvre Karkat.  
> Sur ce, je vais aller écrire le thème 36 (Précieux) pour essayer d'oublier ce fichu dentiste. Bonne semaine à tous !


	36. Précieux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 36 : Précieux.  
> Ces mots courent sur ma peau, à l'image de tes doigts, plus légers que le vent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ca pue encore une fois la guimauve. Et ça risque d'être souvent le cas ces prochains temps je vous préviens, haha. Je vous aime fort. Bonne lecture ! (et bon courage à ceux qui reprennent l'école demain...)

_Je t'aime.  
_ Ces mots courent sur ma peau, à l'image de tes doigts, plus légers que le vent. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Sombre crétin. Je t'aime plus qu'il n'y a d'étoiles dans le ciel, plus que ma vie elle-même. Je t'aime, et je ne parviens toujours pas à croire que tu es là. Que je suis là.  
Que _nous_ sommes là.

Je crois qu'on est grave en retard pour l'uni. Mais tant pis. On s'en fout. Je ne veux pas me trouver ailleurs – pour rien au monde. Le monde pourra bien s'arrêter pour quelques heures. Il nous doit bien ça. Peu importe tout ce qui peut bien se passer, que Gamzee s'étrangle avec son petit déjeuner, que Sollux fasse péter mon ordinateur, que cet abruti de Strider démontre encore une fois que ses lunettes ne lui servent qu'à cacher son absence de cerveau. Peu importe, je préfère rester là, au creux de tes bras, en sécurité, à te protéger du monde entier. Mes yeux plongés dans l'océan des tiens, à observer les remous de ton cœur, les vagues de ton âme. À sourire à chaque frémissement que je sens, à chaque frisson qui trouble ta peau sous les caresses de mes doigts dans ton dos. À goûter au plaisir de sentir les tiens parcourir mon épiderme.

_Je t'aime._ Ces mots m'énervent pour tout le paradoxe qu'ils représentent. Deux petits groupes de lettres, ridiculement courts et insuffisants pour transmettre toute la portée de mes sentiments, tout ce que j'aurais envie de te dire, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde de chaque minute. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir qu'eux à ma disposition, mais que te les répéter tout le temps ne suffirait pourtant pas à tout t'exprimer – et userait ces mots si précieux.  
Alors j'essaye de te le dire autrement – par mes gestes, par mes sourires (oui, ça m'arrive, ta gueule), par ce que je te dis parfois. Par cet effleurement de ta joue quand tu es déjà endormi. Par l'assurance que tu ne partiras pas à tes cours sans avoir au moins de quoi manger sur toi, toi qui oublies toujours tout, crétin. Par ce baiser échangé dès qu'on se retrouve. Par ces films qu'on partage le soir, par l'effort que je fais de ne pas (trop) critiquer les tiens. Par le saveur de ta peau que je goûte, jour après jour, comme un assoiffé découvrant l'eau pour la première fois.

_Je t'aime, crétin ahuri, sombre débile fleuri._ _Je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es, tout ce que tu pourrais être – tout ce que tu me permets de devenir, jour après jour, sourire après sourire. Je t'aime pour ce sourire crétin, pour ces yeux pétillants. Pour ton sens de l'humour déplorable, ton adoration pour Nicolas Cage. Pour l'inquiétude que tu portes à tes amis, ta loyauté sans faille. Pour ta volonté de toujours amuser les autres, d'apporter autant que faire se peut la joie, même quand c'est presque impossible.  
_ _Je t'aime – parce que j'aime ma vie pour ce qu'elle est devenue, à tes côtés. Des rires, de la joie, et du bonheur. Je t'aime parce que près de toi, je fais plus que survivre – je respire._

Un soupir s'échappe de tes lèvres.  
Ta main agrippe un peu plus fermement le bas de mon dos – et je te sens t'approcher en l'utilisant comme levier. J'ai l'impression un instant que tu vas m'embrasser, mais tu te contentes de venir frotter ton front contre le mien. Une caresse appuyée mais douce, tendre, qui fait s'envoler une nuée de papillons dans mon ventre.  
Tes paupières se rouvrent, et je plonge avec un délicieux frisson au sein de ton âme.  
Un sourire éclaire tes yeux d'un merveilleux éclat bleu.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Karkat », soupires-tu doucement.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était court, pardon. Le prochain (Voir) devrait être un peu plus long, normalement ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Bonne semaine à tous :)


	37. Voir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 37 : Voir.  
> "Tu es encore en train d'analyser mon cousin et de souhaiter sa mort par étranglement, n'est-ce pas ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte a été écrit entre 18 et 20h. Corrigé entre 21h et 22h. Ma bêta est la MEILLEURE DU MONDE. Et j'exige une holà pour elle, parce qu'elle le mérite mille fois pour ne pas m'avoir déjà balancé mon ordi à la tête pour faire mes textes si tard. Surtout que celui-là, cela fait des SEMAINES que j'en ai eu l'idée. Je suis impardonnable. Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous :)

Lorsque Karkat rentra, ce soir-là, John ne répondit pas à son appel joyeux – bon, d'accord, à son grognement quasi-inintelligible. Ce qui eut le don de lui faire hausser un sourcil sceptique. Même si pas mal de choses avaient ce don-là, en réalité, il fallait bien l'avouer.  
Pourtant, il savait de source sûre (c'est-à-dire, de John lui-même) que son compagnon devait rentrer avant lui ce soir-là, son salon littéraire se finissant tard et John ayant un service de jour au cinéma, où il avait pour rôle de changer les bobines des films.  
Et puis, la porte était ouverte.

Perplexe, le jeune homme déposa en vrac ses affaires dans l'entrée, et fureta dans leur petit appartement.  
Peut-être s'était-il endormi, tout simplement ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas trop, mais tout le monde peut faire une petite sieste si la fatigue est trop forte. Son hypothèse fut presque confirmée lorsqu'il retrouva son petit ami dans leur chambre, allongé dans leur lit. « Presque », car il avait les yeux grand ouverts, fixés sur une portion de vide.

« John ? »

Il ne bougea pas. Pas un mouvement qui aurait pu indiquer qu'il n'avait pas fait un AVC et n'était pas en train de baver sur le duvet. Mais Karkat le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser avoir par un simple regard dans le vide. Avec un doux soupir, il s'assit à côté de lui, glissant sa main dans la sienne.

« John ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Un soupir.  
Un long, très, très long soupir, qui sembla vider son compagnon de la moindre parcelle d'oxygène habitant encore ses poumons. Karkat fronça les sourcils. Il était rare, même pour lui, de voir John dans un tel état. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour qu'il soit aussi déprimé ?  
Sans un mot, il laissa son petit ami se redresser, s'aidant de sa main libre pour se repérer et s'asseoir correctement. Il fixa son regard dans la direction supposée de Karkat – sa clavicule, en fait – et se frotta doucement le nez, une moue hésitante sur les lèvres.

« C'est… C'est pas grand-chose, vraiment.  
\- Laisse-moi donc en juger, crétin. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Une hésitation – un autre soupir interminable.

« C'est… Jake. »

Evidemment. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Qui d'autre que ce _crétin_ pouvait faire tomber le moral de son petit ami, meilleur ami et amour de sa vie, plus bas que terre ? Il savait bien qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès, mais bordel de merde, parfois, il aurait bien voulu éviscérer ce pauvre débile et le pendre avec ses propres tripes. Quelque chose de jouissif pour tous ces moments où il avait retrouvé John dans un coin, à ruminer du noir. Tout ça parce que ce débile profond n'était pas foutu de tenir sa langue et balançait idiotie sur idiotie, sans prendre en compte les sentiments des autres.  
Il savait bien que ces deux-là étaient cousins – et quelque part, ce devait être la preuve que la connerie pouvait se transmettre de façon génétique, il en était sûr – mais il avait parfois du mal à faire le lien entre John, si doux, et Jake, si… si insensible, même sans le vouloir.

« Tu es encore en train d'analyser mon cousin et de souhaiter sa mort par étranglement, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Tu…  
\- … l'entends à ta respiration, oui. Je suis aveugle, pas idiot.  
\- Ouais, ça, ça reste à prouver. Qu'est-ce que ce sac de débilité a fait, cette fois ?  
\- Karkat ! »

Un coup atterrit sur son épaule.  
Pour un aveugle, John visait drôlement bien.  
Ou alors il avait visé son bras. C'était aussi une possibilité.

« Alors ?  
\- C'est… c'est idiot, marmonna son petit ami.  
\- Ça ne me changera pas trop de d'habitude, alors. Je t'écoute. »  
\- Eh bien… »

John tordit ses mains, sa bouche, se gratta la tête, gigota. Bref, essaya en vain d'éviter la question, avant de comprendre au silence de son compagnon que c'était peine perdue. Dans un soupir, il cracha enfin le morceau.

« Jake m'a… m'a parlé des couleurs. Et… enfin, il a évoqué le fait que comme j'étais aveugle de naissance, je ne les avais jamais vues, et se désolait de ça. Je _sais_ que ça partait d'un bon sentiment mais… mais du coup je… J'aimerais savoir à quoi elles ressemblent. Ce que c'est que le rouge, le bleu ou le violet. Et… et je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrai jamais. Voilà. Je t'avais dit que c'était idiot. »

Karkat détourna un instant le regard.  
Il allait _défoncer_ cet idiot. Dès qu'il serait sorti d'ici, dès qu'il se serait assuré que John aurait retrouvé le sourire.  
Avec un soupir – c'était son tour, cette fois-ci – il tapota la cuisse de John.

« Tu me fais une place ? »

Si John était intrigué, il ne le montra pas. Il se contenta de se déplacer un peu, sondant des doigts le bord du matelas pour ne pas tomber comme un idiot (qu'il était. Il l'avait déjà fait.). Au bout de quelques secondes, Karkat s'était glissé entre lui et le mur et l'avait attiré dans ses bras, le plaquant contre son torse, nichant sa tête sur son épaule. Il sourit en sentant son petit ami se relaxer doucement dans ses bras, ses mains se glisser dans les siennes pour entrecroiser leurs doigts.  
Il prit une longue inspiration – peu sûr de savoir où et comment il pouvait commencer tout ça.

« Karkat ?  
\- Silence. Je réfléchis.  
\- Euh… d'accord. »

Quelques instants plus tard, il rouvrit la bouche, peu assuré mais déterminé.

« Le violet, c'est la couleur de Rose. De Gamzee, aussi, dans un sens, mais Gamzee aurait un violet plus profond, presque indigo. C'est la couleur du calme, de la tranquillité. Tu le sens bien, comme la sœur de Dave ne perd jamais de son sang-froid. Il tient ça d'elle, d'ailleurs, même si bon, lui est plus vite inquiet qu'elle. Le violet, c'est quand tu réfléchis intensément à quelque chose, à tel point que tu ne m'entends pas t'appeler pour manger. C'est quand tu es plongé dans tes pensées, à réfléchir à certaines choses, comme ce que ce crétin de Jake peut bien te balancer, parfois. Le violet, c'est l'odeur des lilas et des pensées, quand on sort, au printemps, et que tu te repères avec ton nez quand moi je ne peux que me moucher. Le violet, c'est… c'est le calme que tu m'inspires. Cette magie qui fait tu peux me faire oublier toute ma colère avec une étreinte, avec un sourire. Le violet, c'est cette couleur qui se rapproche du gris quand tu entends l'eau frapper les carreaux du velux, dans notre lit. Cette nostalgie des matins où on aurait envie de toujours rester couchés, de ne jamais se lever, de laisser le temps se figer pour juste profiter. Le violet, c'est ce que tu me permets d'être, quand tu me fais aller au-delà de ma colère, pour voir tout ce qui m'attend encore, près de toi. »

John s'était arrêté de respirer quelques secondes – avant de se reprendre. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur les doigts de Karkat, tandis qu'il s'appuyait un peu plus contre lui. Karkat sourit, affirma à son tour son étreinte sur l'homme qui partageait ses nuits et sa vie.

« Rose… le rose, c'est Roxy, sans aucune hésitation. C'est ces boissons sucrées au goût de bonbon, qui pétillent sur ta langue. Le rose, ça pique les yeux et en même temps, c'est doux. Comme de la barbapapa, comme de la guimauve. Le rose, c'est la joie de vivre et le bonheur. C'est ce sourire que tu me fais le matin, quand tu pars travailler. C'est ce baiser que l'on échange quand on se retrouve, que ce soit ici, sur le quai de la gare quand je dois faire des salons, ou bien à la sortie de ton boulot quand je viens te chercher. Le rose, c'est l'amour – l'amour tranquille, l'amour tendresse. L'amour du dimanche matin, quand aucun de nous ne travaille, qu'on a le temps pour un café, pour des mots doux, pour goûter à l'autre. Le rose, c'est la grimace que fait Dave à chaque baiser qu'on échange devant lui. C'est lorsqu'il dit qu'on est dégoûtants et qu'il lui faudra se laver les dents parce qu'on va lui refiler des carries, mais qu'on sait tous les deux qu'il est heureux pour nous. Le rose, c'est cette tendresse qui nous permet de tenir, quand il y a des disputes et de la rancœur. C'est ta main serrée dans la mienne, là maintenant. C'est mon cœur qui bat de sentir le tien si près de moi. »

Et pour faire bonne mesure, il ajouta un baiser derrière son oreille droite.

« Le rouge… je pense que le rouge, c'est Dave. Il a toujours des pulls de cette couleur, avec différents symboles dessus. Une fois, cet abruti s'est même pointé avec un costard complètement rouge, tu le crois, ça ? Si ce que je pense est vrai, c'est également la couleur de ses yeux – et c'est certainement pour ça qu'il porte toujours des lunettes de soleil, il ne doit pas aimer qu'on les voie. Le rouge, c'est une couleur vive, puissante et forte. Elle ne laisse pas le choix. C'est la couleur de ces couchers de soleil qu'on partage parfois, quand tu goûtes à la chaleur du soleil mourant et que moi je profite du dégradé de couleurs dans le ciel. Le rouge, c'est la passion. C'est tes soupirs quand je caresse ta peau, quand nos odeurs se mêlent. C'est l'amour à l'état brut, sans tendresse, sans mots, sans compromis. C'est aussi la couleur de la colère – celle qui fait que parfois, les mots sortent de ma bouche trop vite, fait que je regrette des paroles. C'est la violence des sentiments – les mauvais, des fois, mais surtout les bons. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à te hurler dessus dans cette FNAC, un jour. Mais aussi ce qui me donne envie de t'embrasser à perdre haleine, quand on est seuls dans les ascenseurs.  
\- Du coup… c'est aussi ta couleur à toi, le rouge, non ? »

Un rire un peu étouffé.  
C'était sans doute vrai, oui.

« L'orange, c'est Dirk, le frère de Dave. Lui aussi, je suis quasiment certain qu'il a pas des yeux franchement normaux. C'est l'inconstance, la bizarrerie. C'est une couleur qui… met un peu mal à l'aise. Bizarrement, elle me rappelle aussi un peu Tavros. L'orange, c'est l'odeur des tulipes, cette odeur un peu cotonneuse, quand tu ne sais pas vraiment où tu es, mais que tu sais que tu dois avancer, continuer. Quand tu es mal à l'aise, ou bien que tu as peur, mais qu'il te faut continuer. L'orange, c'est lorsque l'un de nous a fait une bêtise, et qu'il lui faut prendre son courage à deux mains pour aller s'excuser. C'est l'effort qu'il faut faire pour comprendre l'autre, pour apprendre à pardonner, pour laisser s'écouler la rancœur. L'orange, c'est l'effort qu'il faut faire quand on a peur, pour quand même aller de l'avant, se lancer dans l'inconnu. L'orange, c'est cette couleur qui me donne envie, même quand je ne me sens pas en sécurité, de faire ce pas en avant pour rejoindre le calme que tu es, abandonner ma colère et me laisser apaiser. L'orange est un passage, une occasion pour aller plus loin, pour apprendre à encore mieux s'aimer l'un l'autre, à mieux avancer à deux, dans cette vie qu'est la nôtre. »

Karkat fronce les sourcils, avale sa salive.

« Le jaune… c'est une des couleurs préférées de ce crétin de Sollux. C'est aussi celle des abeilles et du miel. C'est une couleur à la fois douce et piquante. Comme le miel et le citron, mélangés ensemble. Elle peut être tendre, comme un rayon de soleil qui réchauffe ta peau, ou plus vive, comme le brasier intolérable dont la flamme vire au jaune. Le jaune, c'est quand tu glisses ta main dans la mienne, et que tu me souris. C'est la couleur du précieux, de l'or, du soleil. C'est une lumière, parfois très ténue, parfois intolérablement vive. Elle a éclairé ma vie, quand on s'est trouvés. C'est une couleur complexe – chaque nuance peut vouloir dire autre chose. Le jaune pâle, c'est aussi parfois l'inquiétude, la jalousie que je ressentais quand je te voyais, à l'époque, avec Vriska, avant de comprendre que tu n'aimais que moi. C'est parfois une couleur plus douce, plus amère, parce qu'il manque des gestes, des mots, et que j'ai des regrets. Mais c'est une couleur versatile – elle se modifie beaucoup, très vite. Aussi vite que je peux ressentir de la jalousie ou de l'amertume, elle a disparu au profit d'un de tes sourires, et je recommence à sentir les rayons de soleil qui chauffent ma poitrine. »

John le fit sourire en nichant un peu plus son visage contre la courbe de son cou, toute sa posture indiquant qu'il écoutait avec attention, faisant son possible pour ne pas se focaliser sur tous les mots qu'il ne connaissait pas forcément – et dieu savait qu'il devait y en avoir pas mal.

« Le vert… Ben tiens, le vert, c'est carrément la couleur de ce crétin profond qui te sert de cousin. Beaucoup de monde dit que c'est également la couleur de l'espoir et du renouveau. Après tout, les feuilles des arbres sont de couleur verte lorsqu'elles bourgeonnent au printemps. Le vert, c'est la couleur de la vie. C'est cet espoir qui grandissait dans ma poitrine, alors que nous n'étions qu'amis, lorsque je voyais chacun de tes sourires, chacun des regards que tu lançais dans la direction de ma voix. C'était l'envie que j'avais de te prendre dans mes bras quand je pensais encore ne pas en avoir le droit. Le vert, c'est la couleur que je devais avoir quand je t'ai enfin demandé de vivre avec moi, de mêler ta vie à la mienne – bon sang que j'avais peur de ta réponse, et que je l'espérais en même temps. Le vert, c'est ces moments où tout n'est pas facile, où j'ai passé l'orange en franchissant le pas, le jaune en ayant peur des conséquences… et que je sens le vert dans l'espoir que je n'aie pas fait d'erreur. Le vert, c'est ce soulagement quand je me rends compte qu'il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir peur, parce que tu es celui qu'il me faut, qui me correspond, et qu'avec toi, tout ira toujours bien. Le vert, c'est ce sourire que tu me fais, et qui me permet de toujours y croire, même quand ça devient dur. »

Une dernière inspiration – une dernière nuance.

« Le bleu… le bleu, c'est toi, John. Les gens te l'ont peut-être déjà dit, mais tu as les yeux d'un bleu profond, un bleu couleur de l'océan. Quand on te regarde, on a l'impression de plonger dans un immense lac tranquille, que rien ne pourrait troubler. Sauf lorsque tu te mets en colère. Là, il s'agit plus d'une tempête. Une tempête terrible, magnifique et effrayante. Le bleu, c'est la couleur du ciel quand il est dégagé. Un bleu intense, superbe et profond. C'est la couleur des vagues, du vent sifflant dans tes oreilles. C'est l'eau qui glisse sur ta peau, quand tu prends une douche ou un bain. Le bleu, c'est un calme profond, indicible, invincible. Le calme qui t'envahit quand tu te reposes, quand tu te laisses aller à rêver, quand tu flottes sur une étendue d'eau paisible. C'est la couleur des rêves, de ce qui ne pourrait pas être troublé. C'est la couleur de ta main dans la mienne, de ton sourire qui répond au mien quand pourtant, tu ne peux pas me voir, juste me _sentir_. Le bleu, c'est l'amour que je te porte, cette tranquillité que tu m'offres quand tu me permets de me calmer, de voir au-delà de toute ma couleur, cet amour que tu me portes. C'est ces matins tranquilles, passés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est ces câlins, lorsqu'on se retrouve après une séparation, loin des regards et des curieux. C'est quand tu me chuchotes à l'oreille que tu m'aimes, et que tu me sens frissonner. Le bleu, malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire, c'est la couleur de l'amour. De notre amour. »

Karkat se pencha un peu plus, calant son menton contre l'épaule de John. Il resserra son étreinte, inspira à fond l'odeur de son compagnon, et sourit avec tendresse.  
Puis chuchota quelques mots au creux de son oreille.

« Le bleu, John, c'est la couleur qu'a prise mon cœur, lorsque je t'ai enfin rencontré. »

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! Vraiment, j'espère que ce thème vous aura plu, parce que je le travaille dans ma tête depuis longtemps et que j'en aimais beaucoup le concept. Une petite review pour l'occasion ? :3 Et encore désolée du retard ! A la semaine prochaine, avec le thème 38 : Abandonné !


	38. Abandonné

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 38 : Abandonné.  
> Tu n'es pas trop rassuré lorsque le regard de ton meilleur ami se braque sur toi, au-delà du mouchoir dans lequel il vient de presque littéralement cracher ses poumons. À vrai dire, tu ne sais pas trop si tu peux lui poser la question qui te brûle les lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai réussi à ménager ma bêta sur ce texte-là, wouh ! Et je le dédie spécialement à Rin, qui est celle m'ayant fourni l'idée pour ce thème, bien que j'avoue l'avoir un peu modifié ;) J'espère qu'il te plaira, Rin. Bonne lecture à tous et bonne semaine !

« Heu, Karkat ? »

Tu n'es pas trop rassuré lorsque le regard de ton meilleur ami se braque sur toi, au-delà du mouchoir dans lequel il vient de presque littéralement _cracher_ ses poumons. À vrai dire, tu ne sais pas trop si tu peux lui poser la question qui te brûle les lèvres. C'est que… c'est peut-être un peu trop indiscret ? Enfin, le fait est que ça fait un moment déjà qu'il est comme ça et qu'il ne t'en a pas parlé, alors si ça se trouve, il ne…

« Quoi, crétin ? Arrête de me casser les pieds et pose ta question au lieu de te bouffer la lèvre comme un somalien qui vient de voir un grain de riz. »

Bon. Ok.  
Visiblement, tu n'as plus trop le choix, là.

« Tu… »

Il te faut une seconde pour avaler ta salive, et prendre ton courage à deux mains.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, en ce moment ?  
\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Eh bien, je… enfin, je sais pas, c'est juste que, je te vois tout le temps tousser dans des mouchoirs et. Et, ouais, je me demande si tu es pas malade, que t'as pas chopé la crève ?  
\- Non mais, de quoi j'me mêle ? »

Outch. D'accord, tu sais que Karkat peut être un peu _abrasif_ , parfois, comme dirait Rose, mais… Là, tu as dû toucher un point sensible. C'est rare qu'il t'envoie promener avec une telle sécheresse dans la voix.  
Grattant l'arrière de ta nuque, tu l'observes ranger d'un geste presque rageur le mouchoir dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il relève les yeux vers toi, c'est ton propre regard qui s'esquive. Finalement, tu soupires.

« D'accord, j'ai compris, t'as pas envie d'en parler. Désolé d'avoir posé la question. Mais… tu sais que si jamais, je suis là, hein ?  
\- Ta gueule. »

Bon.  
Au moins, tu auras essayé.

**.oOo.**

« Je suis malade. »

La confession de Karkat te prend par surprise, lancée au beau milieu d'un de vos fameux marathons de films. Là, vous venez de terminer un des tiens (Benjamin Gates et le Trésor des Templiers, un petit bijou toujours très décrié, à tort selon toi) et vous avez lancé un des siens (un sombre film dont Karkat ne dit que du bien, qui s'appelle Quatre filles et un jean). Bref, le fait est que tu étais en train de te demander si tu parviendrais à rester éveiller – c'est mieux pour éviter les coups de bouquin que Karkat t'assène sur le crâne lorsque tu manques de t'assoupir – et à te souvenir du nom de chacun des protagonistes, lorsqu'il a balancé ça. Comme ça, sans prévenir, sans coup de semonce, sans crier gare. Il vient juste de le balancer, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran, la main plongée dans le bol de popcorn sur ses genoux, les épaules tirées en arrière d'être trop tendues.  
Tu fronces les sourcils, peu sûr de savoir comment réagir.

« Tu… Je… Mais, c'est… c'est grave ?  
\- Oui. Non. Enfin, ouais, ça peut le devenir.  
\- Que—mais… Mais pourquoi ? »

Il pousse un énorme soupir.  
Un de ces soupirs qu'il te réserve – un de ces soupirs qu'il ne fait que lorsque tu viens de poser une question incroyablement stupide, ou bien qu'il doit se résoudre à t'expliquer quelque chose de visiblement très simple (pour lui), mais que tu ne comprends pas.  
Tu ne sais pas pourquoi – mais quelque chose te dit que tout ça ne tourne pas très rond. Ça sent les emmerdes à plein nez. Qu'est-ce qui peut être si grave pour qu'il en vienne à de telles extrémités ?

« Bon. »

Il a à peine prononcé ce petit mot qu'il attrape la télécommande, met le film sur pause, et se tourne vers toi, le regard grave. Tu sens ta gorge se serrer sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire, lorsque tes pupilles plongent dans les siennes. Il frissonne sous ton regard, puis soupire.

« On appelle ça la maladie de Hanahaki, parce que le tout premier cas découvert était au Japon. Il existe encore assez peu de cas, mais la maladie est plutôt bien connue.  
\- Et… c'est…  
\- Ta gueule, laisse-moi t'expliquer, c'est pas évident. Hanahaki, ça a un rapport avec les fleurs. Quand il la chope, le malade a une fleur qui lui pousse dans la gorge. Elle devient de plus en plus grosse au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Ça lui fait cracher des pétales de fleur, de plus en plus. Et puis un jour, la fleur est trop grande, et elle étouffe son porteur.  
\- Qu…. Tu as une _fleur_ dans la _gorge_?!  
\- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de te dire, pauvre con ! »

Tu en as la bouche béante, l'esprit trop vide pour trouver quoi que ce soit à dire. Au-delà du fait que c'est délirant, la seconde partie de son explication paralyse totalement ton esprit. La fleur va grossir jusqu'à… jusqu'à _étouffer_ ton meilleur ami ? C'est pas possible ! Tu refuses de laisser faire une chose pareille, hors de question !  
Fronçant les sourcils, tu reprends la parole, ignorant ses insultes – preuve qu'il a du mal à faire face sereinement à la situation. Tu m'étonnes.

« Et… et on ne peut rien faire pour éviter ça ?  
\- Si. Entre autres, le malade doit pouvoir se déclarer à la personne qu'ele aime.  
\- Oh ! Mais c'est simple, alors ! Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? »

Tu te prends l'oreiller sans l'avoir même vu venir. Il devient rapide, le bougre ! Les sourcils toujours aussi froncés, tu tentes de comprendre pourquoi tu viens de te manger le projectile, alors que tu n'as fait que dire la vérité.  
Mais une vérité difficile à entendre, visiblement, au vu de la mine renfrognée de Karkat. Tu ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, Karkat ? relances-tu, de plus en plus perplexe.  
\- Parce que c'est compliqué, ducon !  
\- En quoi ?  
\- Ça doit être réciproque. Sinon ça ne sert à rien, ça ne guérit pas.  
\- Et alors ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche…  
\- RAHH MAIS PARCE QUE C'EST TOI QUE J'AIME SOMBRE CON ! »

Tu en restes baba, le cul vissé sur ton canapé et la mâchoire décrochée sur tes genoux. Tu n'as pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que Karkat renifle de dédain et te jette un regard que tu ne parviens pas à déchiffrer.

« Tu vois ? »

En quelques secondes, il se lève, attrape son sac et s'en va. La porte provoque un bruit sourd qui résonne bizarrement dans ta poitrine, lorsqu'elle claque derrière lui.

**.oOo.**

Après ça, tu réfléchis beaucoup. Principalement parce que c'est les vacances, que l'université ne reprendra pas avant un bon moment, et que normalement tu passerais bien toutes tes journées avec Karkat. Bien sûr, tu as d'autres amis, comme Rose, Jade ou Dave, mais… Eh bien, Jade est partie en voyage pour explorer des îles du Pacifique en aventurière, Dave est rentré voir son frère au Texas et Rose…  
… Rose n'est, disons, pas la personne la plus marrante du monde en ce moment, vu qu'elle est concentrée sur le mémoire qu'elle va bientôt rendre. Elle a du mal à accepter la moindre distraction, du coup.

Du coup voilà. Tu tournes en rond chez toi, au boulot, dans les différents endroits que tu connais, dans les parcs, dans le bus, sous la douche… Partout. Tu tournes en rond, tu cherches à comprendre, à savoir que dire, que faire pour cette histoire avec Karkat. Parce que… Parce que tu aimes beaucoup Karkat. Mais comme un ami. Tu n'es pas homo.  
Et tu ne sais pas que faire, du coup. Tu n'oses même pas aller le voir, pour l'instant – tu n'es pas sûre qu'il ait vraiment envie de te croiser non plus, remarque.

Le problème… le problème, c'est que ce qu'il t'a dit à propos de sa maladie te tourmente. Tu ne sais pas combien de temps il lui reste, mais, si vous ne faites rien, il va mourir. Et ça, tu ne peux pas le laisser faire. Mais d'un autre côté, tu ne peux pas forcer tes propres sentiments, si… ?  
Avec un soupir, un après-midi ensoleillé, trois jours après qu'il t'a tout balancé, tu en arrives à la conclusion que tu cherchais à éviter depuis le début : tu as besoin de l'avis d'un expert.

Et là, tout de suite, il n'y a que Rose qui puisse t'aider.

**.oOo.**

« John ? N'avais-je pourtant pas formulé le besoin de ne pas être…  
\- Dérangée. Si, je suis désolé, Rose. Mais c'est… c'est vraiment important. »

Tu frissonnes sous son regard inquisiteur. Tu sais que tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça – pas si facilement. Alors, avec un soupir et le regard fuyant, tu abats ta seule carte.

« C'est… c'est à propos de Karkat. »

Cette fois, c'est elle qui soupire. Mais elle te laisse entrer de mauvaise grâce, et tu la suis jusque dans la cuisine, où elle s'agite pour préparer du thé, tandis que tu t'assois sur l'un des hauts tabourets entourant le comptoir. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour enfin poser devant toi une tasse fumante et s'installer sur un des sièges attenants. Puis te fixer sans mot dire, le regard curieux mais impatient – certainement qu'elle a encore beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de travail.  
Aussi vaut-il mieux ne pas trop la faire attendre.

« Je… Il m'a annoncé qu'il était malade, l'autre jour. Une maladie dont je ne sais pas grand-chose, mais qui… enfin, elle est bizarre et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais…  
\- Quel est le nom de cette maladie ? »

Oh. Vraiment beaucoup de travail, pour qu'elle aille à ce point droit au but.

« Euh… je ne suis pas sûr. Il a dit que c'était quelque chose de japonais. Ha… Habakiki je crois ?  
\- Hanahaki ?  
\- Oui, voilà ! C'est ça. Un truc qui lui fait vomir des fleurs et avoir des pétales dans la gorge.  
\- C'est plutôt l'inverse, mais oui, je vois de quoi tu parles. Et c'est à toi qu'il s'est déclaré, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tu resteras toujours un peu bouche bée devant les capacités de déduction de ta meilleure amie. Vraiment. Comment fait-elle ça, tu te le demandes toujours. À chaque fois que toi tu tombes des nues, non seulement elle, elle semble avoir déjà tout compris, mais en plus, elle arrive à débiter trois hypothèses sur ce qui s'est passé, et trois autres sur ce qui pourrait bientôt arriver, en conséquence de la situation. C'est presque de la sorcellerie, à ce niveau-là.  
Enfin.

« C'est… c'est ça.  
\- Je vois. Et quelle est ta réponse ?  
\- Ben j'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui en donner une ! Et … et je ne sais pas quoi faire, Rose. Je veux dire… j'aime bien Karkat, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis. Mais je…  
\- Ne suis pas homosexuel. Oui, ça, je crois qu'on le sait, depuis le temps. Pauvre Karkat. »

Tu grognes de dépit.

« Est-ce que… il n'y a pas quelque chose qu'on puisse faire, quand même ? Je ne veux pas qu'il meure ! »

Rose t'observe quelques instants sans prononcer un mot. Comme si elle évaluait ta capacité à comprendre ce qu'elle va t'annoncer – tu ne sais pas si tu ne dois pas te sentir un peu vexé pour ça, d'ailleurs. Enfin, là, tu ne vas pas faire la fine bouche. Si elle a une quelconque solution…

« Si, il y a une possibilité. Mais c'est à Karkat de décider de la choisir.  
\- C'est vrai ?! C'est quoi ?! »

Elle garde le silence un instant – puis soupire.

« Il est possible de retirer la fleur, grâce à une opération chirurgicale. C'est une opération très délicate, qui prend du temps et qui peut même parfois mettre en danger le patient. De plus, elle a de lourdes répercussions au niveau psychique.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Eh bien, la personne qui subit l'opération va, suite à cette dernière, oublier tous les sentiments qu'elle avait pour la personne qu'elle aimait. C'est quelque chose qui est assez dur à vivre, surtout si comme dans le cas de Karkat, il est très ami avec son…  
\- Mais c'est génial ! »

Rose sursaute à ton – presque – cri de joie. Pourquoi Karkat ne t'a-t-il pas parlé de ça ?! C'est pourtant la solution à tous vos problèmes ! Bien sûr, une opération est toujours lourde à vivre, mais si ça lui permet de tout oublier et que vous redeveniez amis, n'est-ce pas pour le mieux ? Et puis, comme ça, il pourra vivre !  
En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tu as sauté de ton tabouret, serré une Rose hébétée dans tes bras, l'a remerciée pour son aide, et es parti quasiment au pas de course. Prochain arrêt : l'appartement de Karkat. Maintenant que tu as une solution, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre !

**.oOo.**

« Tu veux que je…  
\- Comme je viens de te le dire, oui ! C'est pas le plus simple pour tout le monde ? »

C'est étrange, que Karkat te fixe comme ça. Pourtant, la solution te parait ultra-simple. Enfin, oui, tu imagines bien que c'est facile à dire pour toi qui n'as pas d'opération à subir, mais… quand même !  
Assis en face de lui, tu attrapes doucement une de ses mains et la serres entre les tiennes. Tu le sens frissonner, tandis qu'il vient planter ses orbes gris dans les tiens. Après une grande inspiration, tu te lances :

« C'est Rose qui m'a expliqué que… que cette solution-là était possible. Elle m'a dit que l'opération était pas facile et que c'était ton choix. Et… et je le respecterai mais… enfin, je me disais que c'était quand même la meilleure solution pour nous deux, non ? Je ne veux pas que tu meures, Karkat, et il vaut mieux sauver notre amitié, vu que je ne peux pas répondre à ton amour. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Il te lance un regard circonspect, et reste silencieux un bon moment, tout en te fixant du regard. Comme s'il… cherchait quelque chose dans tes yeux. Tu n'es pas sûr de ce que c'est, ni de s'il l'a trouvé, mais il finit par baisser la tête et par soupirer lentement. Puis, sa voix s'élève à nouveau.

« Très bien. Je vais le faire.  
\- C'est vrai ?!  
\- Puisque je te le dis, crétin ! »

Et tu le remercies – plusieurs fois de suite, soulagé que tu es. Et il doit l'être un peu aussi, vu comment il serre fort, fort tes mains au creux de ses doigts tremblants.

**.oOo.**

« Karkat Vantas ? Il vient d'être transféré en chambre 612. Il s'est réveillé il y a quelques minutes, mais vous devriez pouvoir le voir. Il est au sixième étage, aile C.  
\- Merci Madame ! »

La réceptionniste a à peine le temps de te grommeler quelque chose que tu t'es déjà éloigné presque en sautillant, en direction des panneaux indiquant l'aile C de l'hôpital de votre ville – qui est, il faut le dire, gigantesque. Tu fredonnes presque en attendant l'ascenseur qui t'amènera à l'étage où réside ton meilleur ami le temps que sa convalescence se finisse. Il faut dire que se faire ouvrir la gorge pour y enlever une fleur, ça a de quoi affaiblir – il t'a prévenu qu'il resterait environ une semaine ici avant de pouvoir en sortir.  
Il avait l'air bizarre, quand tu lui as dit que tu viendrais le voir. Peut-être qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça de ta part ? C'est idiot, franchement. C'est presque ton meilleur ami, quand même, bien sûr que tu aurais envie de le voir !

Tu restes encore soulagé de cette solution – qui est apparue, tu dois bien l'avouer, comme une sorte de messie. Si tu étais pessimiste, tu te demanderais où se cachait le piège dans cette histoire, parce que ça pourrait presque sembler trop beau pour être vrai. Mais tu sais qu'il n'y en a pas : c'était une véritable chance de sauver la vie de Karkat, tout ça au prix de quelques souvenirs.  
Ton pas est presque guilleret tandis que tu comptes les chambres – 606, 607, 608… – jusqu'à parvenir au nombre que tu cherchais. La porte est fermée. Avalant ta salive, tu respires un bon coup, et l'ouvres doucement.

Karkat est couché dans son lit, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, de l'autre côté de l'entrée. Il finit par porter son regard sur toi et froncer les sourcils, lorsqu'il entend la porte se fermer. Un sourire franc aux lèvres, tu t'avances jusqu'à te poster près de la chaise réservée aux visiteurs.

« Hey… on m'a dit que tu venais de te réveiller, lances-tu doucement. Comment ça va ? T'as pas trop mal ? »

Il fronce d'autant plus les sourcils – alors tu continues.

« Je… Enfin, je voulais te le dire encore une fois mais, je suis heureux qu'on ait pu trouver cette solution, Karkat. Je veux dire… tu es quelqu'un de tellement important pour moi, je n'aurais pas pu supporter de te perdre, et je ne voulais pas non plus te faire souffrir parce que je ne pouvais pas répondre à tes sentiments. Et… enfin… ouais, je crois que… je crois que c'est tout ? Enfin. Merci, quoi. »

Tu oses un sourire.  
Sourire qu'il ne te rend pas.  
Qu'est-ce que… ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fronce les sourcils comme ça ?  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne te…

« Mais… Tu es qui ? »

… quoi ?

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fais un clin d'oeil à Rin*  
> *Part en courant*  
> (Je vous aime tous fort. Surtout toi, Rin. Je t'avais dis que tu allais me détester ! Et sinon, je vous laisse avec la promesse du thème 39 : Rêve. A la semaine prochaine ! )


	39. Rêve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 39 : Rêve.  
> « Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que toi tu fous là ?! Et dans le noir complet qui plus est ?! C'est ton trip de faire flipper les honnêtes gens ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouuuh mais c'est que je deviens organisée : le thème était prêt et corrigé depuis deux jours ou presque ! C'est merveilleux, la vie. Bon par contre, je vais pas trop m'étaler, cet après-midi je retourne à l'école bosser mes planifications pour les élèves. (Voilà. Donc. La prochaine fois que vous vous dites que les profs ont une vie de rêve, rappelez vous que celle que vous connaissez part bosser à l'école le DIMANCHE, hein. Voilà voilà. Cela dit, j'vous aime fort ! (L) )

Une inspiration aux allures de cri étouffé troubla le silence de la nuit. D'un seul mouvement, l'occupant de la chambre se redressa et roula sur le côté, comme pour éviter le coup d'un ennemi imaginaire. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de secondes pour comprendre qu'il était seul, et que l'unique danger qu'il courait actuellement était de se casser la figure de son lit.

Avec un soupir, il choisit de quitter de ce dernier et de sortir de la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, située de l'autre côté du couloir. Il grimaça en sentant le parquet craquer sous ses pieds – s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire, c'était réveiller ses camarades. C'était déjà assez enquiquinant comme ça.  
Le nez au-dessus du lavabo, dégoulinant de l'eau qu'il venait de s'asperger au visage, le jeune homme se fixa dans le miroir en soupirant.

Il s'appelait John Egbert, il avait dix-sept ans, et il souffrait de stress post-traumatique.  
Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul – Rose avait fait beaucoup de recherches là-dessus pour plusieurs d'entre eux. Le jeu auquel ils avaient joué avait laissé beaucoup de séquelles, le fait d'être mort dedans à plusieurs reprises n'aidant pas à se construire un mental tout à fait sain. Mais chacun avait une façon bien à soi de gérer ces troubles. Lui, c'était les cauchemars.  
Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils avaient gagné le jeu et construit leur nouveau monde. Ils avaient décidé, tout en gardant leurs pouvoirs, de reprendre une vie aussi normale que possible, se regroupant selon leurs différents choix de parcours. C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à vivre dans une maison plutôt spacieuse, entouré de Rose, Kanaya, Vriska, Dave et Karkat.

Et si Rose compensait en compulsant chaque livre qu'elle trouvait, Vriska en jouant au poker, Dave en mixant sa musique jusqu'à pas d'heure (avec un casque, maintenant qu'il s'était pris un livre dans la figure de la part de Rose), John, lui, faisait des cauchemars. Des cauchemars atroces qui le réveillaient chaque nuit et inscrivaient sur sa figure à quel point il vivait bien dans cet endroit paradisiaque qui leur avait été offert.  
Un deuxième soupir le convainquit qu'il ne servirait à rien de retourner se coucher – il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Pas maintenant, alors que les images étaient encore trop vives dans son esprit, que son sang battait dans ses tempes, que son cœur galopait à mille à l'heure.

Déjà un peu plus réveillé, il éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain et se glissa dans le couloir, prenant la direction des escaliers avec la ferme intention d'éviter les planches grinçantes. Ce fut une presque réussite – il n'en fit craquer que deux ! – qu'il décida de fêter en allant se poser devant la télé.  
Avec le son au minimum et sans allumer les lumières, il ne devrait pas déranger grand monde.

John fit un crochet par la cuisine pour attraper le premier truc à grignoter qui lui tombait sous la main – une plaque de chocolat, merci Vriska ou Karkat – et se laissa tomber dans le premier fauteuil qui passait par là, au centre de leur immense salon. Il était sur le point d'attraper la télécommande, qu'il devinait posée sur la table basse, quand une voix rauque résonna non loin de lui.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ? »

Plus tard, en ressassant cette nuit-là, John se demanderait s'il n'avait pas eu plus peur à ce moment-là que durant le pire de ses cauchemars.  
Sur l'instant, il se contenta de faire un sublime bond dans les airs, manquant de se vautrer la tête la première sur le tapis et de se péter le nez au passage. Lorsqu'il put enfin se reprendre et convaincre son cœur de ne _pas_ faire une rupture de l'aorte, il dirigea un regard outré en direction du canapé.

« Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que _toi_ tu fous là ?! Et dans le noir complet qui plus est ?! C'est ton trip de faire flipper les honnêtes gens ? »

Un soupir, le bruit d'un mouvement, un _clic !_ et la lumière fut.  
Il grimaça et cligna quelques secondes des yeux avant de rediriger son regard furieux sur Karkat, presque allongé sur le canapé, le dos appuyé contre l'accoudoir et un livre posé sur son torse. Il le fixait, un sourire sceptique sur le visage.

« Je lis. Et comme je suis quelqu'un d'attentionné, John Egbert, je veille à le faire de façon à ne déranger personne. Étant donné que je suis nyctalope, je voyais peu l'utilité d'allumer cette putain de lumière. Mais excuse-moi, la prochaine fois, je veillerai à faire un feu d'artifice pour m'assurer que tu es bien au courant que je me trouve là lorsque tu décides de divaguer à… »

Il fixa un instant l'horloge contre le mur, derrière John.

« …à plus de trois heures et demie du matin. Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu fous ici ? »

Un instant de silence.  
John détourna le regard. Il n'avait encore parlé de ses cauchemars à personne. Il ignorait si quiconque s'en doutait – en tout cas, personne ne lui avait jamais fait la moindre remarque. Peut-être ne faisait-il simplement pas de bruit. Ou alors, ils avaient décidé d'attendre qu'il ait envie d'en parler. Vu que Rose se trouvait dans la maison, c'était tout à fait possible, elle avait un vrai don pour convaincre les autres de laisser les gens parler à leur rythme. Il en savait quelque chose.  
Il s'apprêtait à lancer une excuse bidon, quand Karkat lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« On dirait qu'un camion t'a roulé en travers de la tronche.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- T'as des cernes, crétin. Des énormes cernes.  
\- Tu peux parler ! »

Un bruit moqueur lui fit fermer son clapet.  
Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de s'engager sur cette pente glissante, tout compte fait. Mais maintenant que Karkat avait lancé le sujet, il y avait peu de chances qu'il accepte de lui foutre la paix. Le silence qui les entourait le lui prouvait. Le troll savait très bien faire comprendre aux autres ce qu'il désirait sans pour autant le dire à voix haute – juste en passant par le silence.  
L'humain poussa un profond soupir.

« Je… Je fais des cauchemars.  
\- Oh. Souvent ? »

Une seconde de silence – d'hésitation.

« Tou… toutes les nuits. »

Une seconde de silence – de réflexion.

« Je vois. »

Cette fois-ci, le calme dura plus longtemps – comme si Karkat hésitait à parler, de peur de dire quelque chose de travers. À vrai dire, quand John y réfléchissait, ce Karkat nocturne lui paraissait quasiment… _étrange._ Il était calme, ne hurlait pas, ne l'avait _presque_ pas insulté… Non, vraiment, quelque chose semblait clocher dans toute cette histoire.  
Il allait continuer dans ses réflexions quand le bruit d'un livre qu'on referme lui fit relever le nez. Karkat s'était redressé et le fixait maintenant de ses deux pupilles cernées de rouge.

« Pourtant, il te faut dormir. Allez, viens. »

Interloqué, John suivit le mouvement et se releva quand son compagnon passa près de lui. Qu'est-ce que l'autre cherchait à lui faire faire, exactement ?  
Il faillit trébucher sur le tapis quand l'obscurité revint dans la pièce, après que Karkat eut éteint la lampe, mais se reprit bien vite. Il suivit sa silhouette, remontant avec lui les escaliers, jusqu'à se retrouver dans sa propre chambre. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Karkat, qu'est-ce que tu…  
\- Discute pas. Viens. »

Assis contre le cadre de son lit, un oreiller calé dans son dos, son ami lui fit signe de se rejoindre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre vraiment ce que l'autre attendait de lui, et après quelques manœuvres rendues un peu maladroites par la présence de la couverture, il se retrouva allongé, le drap remonté jusqu'aux épaules, la tête nichée au creux des jambes du troll assis en tailleur.

« Euh… Karkat, je ne suis pas sûr que…  
\- Tais-toi, crétin. Laisse toi faire.  
\- Mais je n'ai pas _envie_ de—  
\- Je sais que t'as pas envie de dormir. C'est normal. Mais rester éveillé la moitié de la nuit ne résoudra rien, tu seras simplement de plus en plus fatigué, et de plus en plus sujet aux cauchemars.  
\- Et… qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour éviter ça, au juste ?  
\- T'aider à te relaxer et à t'endormir de façon à ce que tu n'en fasses pas. »

John resta silencieux un instant, peu sûr de comprendre tout ça. Mais quelque part, il lui semblait se souvenir d'un Karkat fatigué, aux cernes encore plus abominables que les siens. Peut-être bien qu'il savait exactement de quoi il parlait ?  
Dans le doute, il décida de ne pas contredire le troll. Déjà parce que ce n'était jamais une bonne idée avec Karkat – et puis, parce que ce dernier avait ses griffes, toujours très impressionnantes, très, _très_ près de sa boite crânienne. Valait mieux rester prudent. Il ferma donc doucement les yeux, et se laissa porter par la sensation agréable des doigts agiles se glissant dans ses cheveux, massant sa tête avec douceur.

Il ignorait que Karkat était capable d'une telle douceur.  
Peut-être était-il doué pour les massages sur le dos, aussi ? Il lui faudrait penser à demander, un jour.  
 _Quand il aurait envie de perdre sa tête_ , chuchota une petite voix mesquine dans le fond de son esprit – qu'il fit taire sans remords. Avec un petit grognement, il inclina la tête pour laisser à Karkat tout l'accès qu'il désirait au bas de son crâne et à sa nuque. Un petit pouffement lui répondit, tandis que les doigts se déplaçaient.

Très doucement, il se sentit partir dans les limbes. Pourtant, cette fois, il se sentait allégé d'un poids, de cette peur qui l'habitait et ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la fin de leur aventure. Pour une fois, il ne craignait pas de cauchemars. Quelque chose, au fond de lui, lui soufflait que tant que Karkat était là, il ne craignait rien – parce que le troll savait ce qu'il faisait.

Juste avant qu'il ne plonge réellement dans le pays des rêves, l'ancien maître de la brise sentit un souffle caresser son visage, un souffle qui amena un sourire doux sur ses lèvres.

**.oOo.**

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, John était seul dans son lit, ses bras enserrant fermement son oreiller.  
Tout était si normal, au long de la journée – les discussions entre Dave et Rose au petit déjeuner, cette dernière le nez plongé dans les livres, Kanaya faisant des chocolats chauds, Vriska jouant au poker avec Dave… - qu'il se demanda même un instant s'il n'avait pas tout rêvé de la nuit dernière.

Pourtant, un regard, un instant plongé dans les yeux de Karkat le convainquit fermement que si jamais il avait à nouveau le moindre problème avec ses cauchemars, ce dernier ne serait pas bien loin pour l'aider.

**_J &K_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plu en tout cas ! :) Je vous laisse avec le prochain thème (16h29... sisi, c'est le thème. Je vous raconte pas comment j'ai galéré pour trouver l'idée). Je vais aller terminer de l'écrire et croyez moi que je vais rigoler. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira !  
> Dans tous les cas, bonne semaine et merci d'avance pour les reviews ;)


	40. 16h29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 40 : 16h29  
> « Voilà, monsieur. Votre vol embarquera porte quatre. L'embarquement se termine à 16h29. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum. On va pas reparler du fait d'être organisée, hein ? *évite une hache lancée par la bêta, qui a du tout corriger hier dans la journée*. Le pire c'est quand on sait que j'ai eu l'idée de ce thème il y a un sacré bout de temps et que j'avais même HÂTE de l'écrire ! Sérieusement je mérite des baffes. Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :) Bonne lecture !

« Voilà, monsieur. Votre vol embarquera porte quatre. L'embarquement se termine à 16h29. Ne soyez pas en retard.  
\- Merci. »

Tu prends les tickets que la femme du guichet te tend, la salues d'un hochement de la tête et tournes les talons, une de tes mains fermement serrée sur la sangle de ton sac en bandoulière. Ton énorme valise maintenant enregistrée au service des bagages, il ne te reste plus qu'à attendre le début de ton embarquement. Lorsque celui-ci sera annoncé, tu pourras rejoindre la porte quatre, et laisser cet état derrière toi.  
 _Tout_ laisser derrière toi.  
D'un coup d'œil, tu avises une place libre sur un regroupement de sièges non loin, et t'y diriges. Tu te laisses tomber dessus avec un profond soupir, le regard fixé sur le billet d'avion dans ta main.

_Am I better off dead? Am I better off a quitter?_  
_They say I'm better off now, then I ever was with her_  
_As they take me to my local down the street  
_ _I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet_

Un ricanement amer te traverse le cœur au même rythme que tes douloureuses réflexions. Seras-tu vraiment plus heureux loin de tout ça, loin de cette ville, de ton ancienne vie – de _lui_? Tu ne sais pas. Honnêtement, tu n'en sais vraiment que dalle.  
Mais tu ne te sens plus capable, aujourd'hui, de supporter tout ça. Les regards, les chuchotis. Les mains posées sur ton épaule en marque de réconfort manifeste. La _pitié_ dans les yeux des autres, de ceux qui savent, de ceux qui se demandaient comme toi combien de temps encore tout ça durerait. Qui se demandaient lequel des deux craquerait.

Ce fut toi.  
Et tu cherches encore à savoir si tu as fait le bon choix.

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her_  
_But after one too many I know that I'm never_  
_Only they can see where this is gonna end  
_ _But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense_

Tu n'as pas pu partir tout de suite – alors tu t'es contenté, au début, d'aller chercher du réconfort chez Kanaya. Elle t'a abrité comme elle le pouvait, répondant avec calme à toute visite qui aurait été indésirable pour toi que tu n'étais pas là, ou pas disponible. Toujours avec sa classe et son flegme habituels, tout l'opposé de ce que tu étais, boule de nerfs et de larmes, roulé en boule sur son canapé et incapable de faire autre chose que de te déshydrater.  
Elle t'a bien aidé, cela dit. C'est elle qui t'a permis de te relever suffisamment longtemps pour faire les démarches afin de changer d'université – d'aller étudier à l'autre bout du pays, dans le deuxième choix qui t'a retenu, à ta grande surprise.

Ton père t'a aidé à payer le billet d'avion pour pouvoir partir. Il n'a rien dit, n'a pas posé de question – comme à son habitude. Mais tu sais très bien que c'était plus par souci de respect de ta vie privée que par indifférence. Il attend simplement que tu sois prêt à lui en parler.  
Et peut-être le feras-tu – bientôt. Quand tu seras loin d'ici, et que tu auras eu l'occasion de mettre un peu de distance entre toi et tout ça. Entre toi et _lui._

D'après ce que tu as pu voir de ton portable – avant que Kanaya ne te l'arrache des mains et ne le planque tu ne sais pas trop où – certains de ses copains l'ont emmené se soûler la gueule un soir. Typique de Strider, certainement. Ou de Serket. Tu n'en sais pas grand-chose – et en fait, tu ne veux pas le savoir. Tu n'en aurais même peut-être jamais rien su, sans les trente-quatre appels manqués sur ton portable.  
Et le message vocal.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_  
_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town_  
_I'm swearing if I go there now_  
_I can change her mind turn it all around_  
_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_  
_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_  
_Dialed her number and confessed to her_  
_I'm still in love but all I heard  
_ _Was nothing_

Même presque trois semaines après, tu ne parviens pas à oublier le sentiment atroce qu'était celui de ton cœur cognant dans ta poitrine, quand tu avais vu qu'il t'as laissé un message vocal. Un cœur malade, décharné, presque détruit, mais battant encore à tout rompre pour celui qui ne cessait de le détruire petit à petit, lambeau par lambeau.  
Tu n'as pas eu la force de l'écouter – mais tu sais que Kanaya l'a fait. Pas par indiscrétion, elle est bien trop délicate pour ça. Plutôt simplement… au cas où, plus tard, tu aurais aimé savoir ce qui s'était dit dedans, et qu'elle aurait jugé que tu étais prêt.  
Tu doutes de l'être un jour, cela dit.

Tu n'as donc rien dit lorsqu'elle t'a rendu ton portable, vierge de quelque message que ce soit. Tu t'es contenté de la remercier d'un regard et de l'empocher.  
Elle t'a fait un énorme câlin – c'est plutôt rare de sa part. Tu as certainement dû l'inquiéter plus que tu ne le voulais, durant ton petit séjour chez elle, malheureusement. Il faudra que tu trouves un moyen de te faire pardonner – quand tu seras parti d'ici, que tout ça ne pourra plus te poursuivre comme tes pensées le font actuellement.

_So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences_  
_I know if I faced her face, that she'll come to her senses_  
_Every drunk step I take leads me to her door  
_ _If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure_

On t'a dit qu'il était venu chez toi, durant ton absence. Qu'il n'avait cessé de frapper à la porte, de sonner, de demander où tu étais passé. Qu'il avait prié pour qu'on le laisse te voir, te parler, t'expliquer tout ce qu'il avait envie de te dire.  
On t'a même dit qu'il était venu, au moins une fois, complètement bourré. Qu'il tenait à peine debout et que ses amis ne devaient pas être loin, prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin. D'après ce qu'on t'a raconté, ton père l'avait poliment prié de retourner se coucher et d'éviter d'avoir un accident sur la route. Il avait fini par l'écouter et repartir, mais était revenu, encore et encore.

Jusqu'à finir par venir chez Kanaya, comprenant que tu étais certainement là.  
Mais tu ne l'as pas laissé t'approcher – elle ne l'a pas laissé t'approcher. Elle a joué son rôle de grande sœur à la perfection, le repoussant fermement jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour rester dans ta vie – qu'il devait faire comme toi, tirer un trait sur tout ça, et essayer de vivre quand même.  
Il n'aura pas trop de peine à le faire. Tu en es sûr, quelque part. Il trouvera bien vite quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui le rendra heureux, avec qui il pourra vivre une vie épanouie.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_  
_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town_  
_I'm swearing if I go there now_  
_I can change her mind turn it all around_  
_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_  
_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_  
_Dialed her number and confessed to her_  
_I'm still in love but all I heard  
_ _Was nothing_

Tu pousses un soupir à en fendre les pierres. Ou le banc de plastique sur lequel tu es assis.  
Il arrivera probablement à être heureux – mais actuellement, tu ignores si toi, tu pourras un jour le redevenir. Un jour tirer un trait véritable sur tout ça, sur votre histoire, sur tout ce qui a été, est… était. Et ne sera pas.  
Mais tu n'as pas le choix – c'est ce que tu te dis. D'ici à 16h29, tout ça sera terminé, scellé. Cette page-là de ta vie sera tournée et tu pourras laisser un nouveau chapitre se commencer.

_« Les passagers du vol A413 sont attendus porte 4 pour l'embarquement. Je répète, les passagers… »_

Très lentement, tu expires tout ton air par le nez, et te redresses.  
Il est l'heure. L'heure de dire au revoir à cette vie – à tout ça. Et d'aller de l'avant.

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps_  
_Effleuré cent fois son visage_  
_J'ai trouvé de l'or_  
_Et même quelques étoiles_  
_En essuyant ses larmes_  
_J'ai appris par cœur_  
_La pureté de ses formes_  
_Parfois, je les dessine encore  
_ _Elle fait partie de moi_

Tu renifles un coup – de dédain ou de tristesse, tu ne sais pas trop.  
Oh, tu l'as aimé. Tu as aimé ce crétin de toutes tes forces, de toute ton âme. Jusqu'à même t'oublier toi – jusqu'à accepter de n'être qu'une ombre pour lui quand il ne pouvait pas t'offrir plus. Jusqu'à presque renier ce que tu étais – jusqu'à craquer et tout foutre en l'air.  
Encore une fois.

Mais cette fois-ci, tu sais que tu as eu raison. Tu sais que tu n'aurais pas pu être heureux, pas pu _vivre_ comme ça toute ta vie. Que même si pour l'instant, tu as l'impression de crever, tu dois le faire, car dans l'état, les choses ne pourront que s'améliorer.  
Il fait partie de toi – il s'est incrusté partout, dans ton esprit, dans ton cœur, dans ta peau. Et tu vas devoir l'arracher de là, l'arracher à toi, pour vraiment vivre. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est devenu nécessaire, si tu souhaites pouvoir ne serait-ce que respirer.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_  
_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_  
_Un vertige puis le silence  
_ _Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Oh, bien sûr.  
Bien sûr que tu aimerais avoir tout ça encore – juste une dernière fois. Tu aimerais écouter ton débile profond de cœur, courir dans ses bras et profiter encore de cette étreinte qu'il t'offre de temps en temps, de ce sourire idiot, de ces yeux qui te donnent l'impression, parfois, qu'ils ne brillent que pour toi.

Mais c'est un piège. Une arnaque à débiles – et tu ne peux pas te permettre de l'être. Tu ne peux plus. Car plus tu céderas à ces pulsions, plus tu auras envie d'y céder – plus tu t'enfonceras dans les sables mouvants. Ce n'est pas – _plus_ – possible pour toi de vivre tout ça. Ton cœur va lâcher, si tu t'y risques encore une fois.

_Je l'ai connue trop tôt_  
_Mais c'est pas de ma faute_  
_La flèche a traversé ma peau_  
_C'est une douleur qui se garde_  
_Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_  
_Mais je connais l'histoire_  
_Il est déjà trop tard_  
_Dans son regard_  
_On peut apercevoir_  
_Qu'elle se prépare  
_ _Au long voyage_

Au long voyage.  
Ouais, c'est globalement ça. Bon, le chanteur à ce moment-là devait peut-être plus parler de mort que d'un avion à prendre dans les minutes qui suivent, mais le sens est globalement là. Tu vas partir pour un long voyage – qui sera sans retour, en tout cas de ce point de vue.  
Mais c'est un mal nécessaire – c'est ce que tu essayes de te dire.

Parce que si ce voyage ne t'aide pas à guérir, à aller de l'avant… qu'est-ce qui le pourra ?

_Je veux juste une dernière danse,_  
_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_  
_Un vertige puis le silence  
_ _Je veux juste une dernière danse_

De toute façon, tu serais le seul à vraiment vouloir de ça – d'une dernière fois.  
Tu serais le seul à vraiment mesurer la portée de tous ces sentiments, de tout cet amour que tu lui portes. Il n'a jamais pu – et ne pourra sans doute jamais le comprendre. Alors à quoi bon ?  
À quoi bon te faire souffrir encore une fois, même pour quelques minutes, quelques heures de ce faux bonheur qui ne fait que te planter des aiguilles dans le cœur dès qu'il le peut ?

…  
Parce qu'une part de toi continue à penser que ça en vaut la peine, certainement.  
Une part de toi que tu as bien l'intention d'abandonner dans cet aéroport impersonnel, entre deux portes d'embarquement. D'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être que tu te dépêches un peu, tu ne veux pas avoir à faire la queue.  
Tu es déjà assez anxieux comme ça.

_Je peux mourir demain_  
_Mais ça ne change rien_  
_J'ai reçu de ses mains_  
_Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme_  
_C'est même trop pour un seul homme_  
_Je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire_  
_Fallait seulement qu'elle respire  
_ _Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie_

Oh.  
Oh, que tu aimerais.  
Que tu aimerais, quelque part, qu'il pense ça de toi. Qu'il soit heureux que tu fait partie de son existence – qu'il chérisse les souvenirs que vous avez partagés autant que toi tu le fais. Mais tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Il n'y a que toi pour être suffisamment con et ridiculement taré pour aimer à ce point.  
Pour être un enculé de masochiste, à t'enticher de ton meilleur ami et hétérosexuel confirmé par-dessus le marché. Même si tu as réussi à quelque peu démentir cette seconde information. Mais bref. Peu importe.

Tant pis, si tout ça ne l'affecte pas autant que toi.  
C'est peut-être même mieux, en fait. Comme ça, au moins, tu seras le seul à souffrir, et il pourra passer rapidement à autre chose. Ce serait mieux. Bien mieux.  
Tu pousses un soupir en apercevant le panneau indiquant la porte d'embarquement numéro quatre. Resserrant ta poigne sur la valise, tu t'apprêtes à tourner quand…

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence,_  
_Un vertige puis le silence,_  
_Je veux juste une dernière danse  
_ _Une dernière danse…_

« Karkat ? »

… Quand _sa_ voix te fige sur place.  
Tes pensées se gèlent. Ton sang se gèle. Ton cœur se gèle.  
Tu as l'impression, sur le moment, que tu vas te transformer en glaçon.

Très, très lentement, tu te retournes. Mais tes yeux ne font que confirmer ce que tes oreilles et ton cœur savent déjà – c'est lui.  
Ce sombre connard abruti et dépourvu autant de cœur que de cerveau est là, juste derrière toi, avec son sourire de parfait _débile profond_ et ses yeux bleus à la con. Tu ne retiens pas le grognement qui fait vibrer ta poitrine, et esquisses un pas pour te retourner – _et fuir, fuir le plus loin possible._

« Attends ! Karkat ! »

_Quand on n'a que l'amour_  
_À s'offrir en partage_  
_Au jour du grand voyage  
_ _Qu'est notre grand amour_

Tu ne t'es pas figé.  
C'est faux. Irrémédiablement et totalement faux. Et le fait qu'il vient de _hurler_ ton prénom avec un tel degré de désespoir dans la voix n'y est pour absolument rien.

« S'il te plaît… Pitié, écoute-moi. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Et après… après, si tu veux toujours partir, alors je ne te retiendrai pas, je te le jure. Mais… ne pars pas comme ça. Pas sans… sans qu'on ait… qu'on se soit expliqués. »

_Quand on n'a que l'amour_  
_Mon amour toi et moi_  
_Pour qu'éclatent de joie  
_ _Chaque heure et chaque jour_

Tu grognes, passablement irrité par la chanson que tu perçois dans les haut-parleurs – et qui est passablement mal choisie. Bon sang, si tu pouvais tabasser le timing et ses idées à la con, tu le ferais sans aucune hésitation.  
Parlant d'hésitation, tu ne sais pas que faire, en fait. Tu as beau tenter de réfléchir, ton cerveau tourne désespérément à vide. Tu as l'impression d'être devenu aussi crétin que lui. Tu aimerais t'enfuir, le plus vite possible, avant que tout ça ne tourne au désastre encore une fois – et que tu finisses par terre, le cœur brisé en mille morceaux.  
Tu ne sais pas quoi faire – alors en fronçant le sourcil, tu reviens à ce qui marche le mieux pour toi…

« Et pourquoi je devrais t'écouter, sombre connard ?! »

… l'agressivité.

_Quand on n'a que l'amour_  
_Pour vivre nos promesses_  
_Sans nulle autre richesse  
_ _Que d'y croire toujours_

Tu n'arrives pas à décrypter ce qu'il y a dans le fond de ses immenses yeux bleus. Tu essaies, désespérément, mais tu n'y arrives pas. Et ça te rend fou, fou de colère, fou de douleur, fou de désir de ne pas y parvenir.  
Tu clignes des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui, déjà, tentent de se former.

« Kark—  
\- Pourquoi je devrais le faire, hein ? _Hein ?!_ Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas déjà assez écouté comme ça, à t'entendre me parler de choses qui n'avaient aucun intérêt ? À toujours te voir tourner autour du pot sans jamais vraiment aborder les sujets qui importaient ? À mourir à petit feu près de toi sans que tu ne sois foutu de te rendre compte de quoi que ce soit ?! _**HEIN ?!**_ Tu crois que je n'ai pas assez souffert ?

_Quand on n'a que l'amour_  
_Pour meubler de merveilles_  
_Et couvrir de soleil  
_ _La laideur des faubourgs_

\- Tu…  
\- Et **toi** , quand m'as-tu écouté pour la dernière fois, John ?! Quand as-tu prêté une seule fois attention à ce que je te disais, à ce que j'essayais désespérément de te faire comprendre ?! _**QUAND** ?!  
_ _-_ Mais laisse-moi…  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, pauvre con ! Je n'ai plus envie de faire le moindre effort ! J'en ai déjà trop fait, je ne peux plus. Je ne veux plus. À quoi ça servirait ? Tout ça n'en vaut plus la peine. »

_Quand on n'a que l'amour_  
_Pour unique raison_  
_Pour unique chanson  
_ _Et unique secours_

Tu resserres ton emprise sur la poignée de ta valise, et tournes les talons.  
Cette fois-ci, tu espères qu'il a compris. Qu'il aura mesuré au moins un tout petit peu l'immense vide qu'il a créé dans ta poitrine à force de silences, de vides et d'ignorance. Toute la douleur, la peine et les regrets que tu as engendrés, entassés sans savoir comment t'en débarrasser, comment vivre sans t'y noyer.  
Qu'il pourra enfin comprendre qu'il vaut mieux te laisser partir, parce que jamais tu ne…

« Je t'aime ! »

Ton cœur s'arrête.

_Quand on n'a que l'amour_  
_Pour habiller matin_  
_Pauvres et malandrins  
_ _De manteaux de velours_

Il te faut une ou deux secondes pour te rendre compte qu'il n'y a pas que lui qui s'est arrêté – tout ton corps s'est figé. Tout l'aéroport s'est figé.  
… Tu ne serais pas étonné que même le temps se soit stoppé.

Mais tu n'oses pourtant pas te retourner.  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dirait-il ça ? Pourquoi irait-il jusque-là, malgré tout ce qu'il t'a déjà dit ? Pour te faire rester ici ? Et à quoi ça servirait ? Tu serais mieux loin de lui, à ne pas souffrir.

« Je t'aime, Karkat ! »

Tu fermes les yeux. Des larmes roulent sur tes joues – et tu as encore moins envie de te retourner. Tu ne veux pas lui faire le plaisir de découvrir qu'il a réussi à t'atteindre, alors que tu pensais enfin être parvenu à faire le deuil de tout ça, à te blinder suffisamment pour ne plus te laisser toucher.  
Mais il ne semble pas s'en préoccuper – il continue sans ça.

_Quand on n'a que l'amour_  
_À offrir en prière_  
_Pour les maux de la terre  
_ _En simple troubadour_

« Je t'aime, et c'est toi le gros con ! C'est toi qui comprends rien ! Bon sang, tu les as pas vus, mes messages ? Mes appels ?! T'as vraiment cru que je te laisserais partir sans rien dire ?! »

Il prend une inspiration – et toi, tu rentres les épaules.  
Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire, ce qu'il va dire. Mais… mais ça te fait peur.  
Terriblement peur.

« Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, mais je t'en prie, écoute moi ! Je… je sais que c'était pas facile. Non, que c'était pire que ça. Que j'ai été un gros con moi aussi, que je t'ai fait atrocement souffrir et que tu aurais toutes les raisons du monde de partir loin de moi et de ne plus jamais vouloir me voir. Mais… mais pitié, ne pars pas, Karkat. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. »

_Quand on n'a que l'amour_  
_À offrir à ceux-là_  
_Dont l'unique combat  
_ _Est de chercher le jour_

Tu l'entends avaler sa salive.

« Trois semaines, prononce-t-il plus doucement. Ça fait trois semaines que tu n'es plus là, que je suis rentré pour trouver l'appartement vide de ta présence alors que tu avais décrété rester chez moi pour la semaine. Trois semaines que j'ai sonné chez toi, chez ton père, à toutes les portes de cette _foutue_ ville pour te trouver. Trois semaines qu'au fond, je savais que tu étais chez Kanaya, et que quand elle me disait que tu n'étais pas là… c'était juste que tu ne voulais pas me voir. Trois semaines… trois semaines que j'erre comme un con tout seul, parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire, parce que je ne _peux plus rien faire._ »

Tu vois bien, autour de toi, les gens qui se sont arrêtés pour vous fixer. Curiosité malsaine de voir un couple se séparer avec pertes et fracas au milieu de l'aéroport, avec en fond cette _putain de chanson à la con_.  
Tu vois bien qu'encore une fois, ils vous jettent – te jettent ? – des regards empreints de pitié, affligés du spectacle de ce garçon qui hurle son amour, et de son vis-à-vis qui n'a même pas la force de le regarder, qui ne peut que laisser des larmes tracer de profonds sillons sur ses joues pourtant déjà trop marquées.

_Quand on a que l'amour_  
_Pour tracer le chemin_  
_Et forcer le destin  
_ _À chaque carrefour_

« Karkat… Karkat, je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Ça fait trois semaines que tu n'es pas là, trois semaines que je suis forcé de me rendre compte du vide que tu laisses dans ma vie quand tu pars. Trois semaines que j'erre en enfer à ne pas savoir que faire. Dave a même essayé de me faire boire et tout ce que j'avais en tête, c'était juste toi. Karkat… Je… je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblerait ma vie sans toi, mais je n'ai pas envie d'essayer de la vivre. Je t'en prie. Je t'en prie, ne pars pas. Ne…  
\- Tu te fous de moi ?! »

Ta voix est sèche, éraillée. Cassée.  
Pourtant, tu te forces à continuer, persuadé que si tu t'arrêtes maintenant, tu vas au choix, tout abandonner, ou bien te briser sur place.

« Trois petites semaines et c'est la mort à assumer pour toi ?! Trois petites semaines, et monsieur ne veut plus que je parte parce qu'il se sent un peu seul ? »

Tu te retournes, les yeux plissés par la rage, le cœur brûlant d'enfin lui faire comprendre tout le mal qu'il a bien pu te faire par son comportement si léger – si égoïste.

_Quand on n'a que l'amour_  
_Pour parler aux canons_  
_Et rien qu'une chanson  
_ _Pour convaincre un tambour_

« J'ai passé deux ans, John. _Deux ans_ , putain, à attendre un signe de ta part, un geste, une volonté quelconque d'enfin montrer au monde qu'il y avait plus que simplement moi qui te courais après. Deux ans à attendre que tu acceptes enfin de montrer que tu m'aimais aussi, que ce n'était pas juste que je t'aimais sans aucune chance de retour et que j'étais trop con pour m'en rendre compte. J'ai accepté que les gens me traitent avec pitié, j'ai accepté tous les regards condescendants, parce que je me disais que ça en vaudrait la peine, un jour. J'ai _tout_ accepté parce que je n'attendais qu'une chose : qu'enfin, tu dises au monde que oui, on s'aimait ! Mais non, monsieur n'avait pas les putains de couilles de le faire. 'Attends encore un peu, Karkat. Je ne suis pas sûr, Karkat. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils diront, Karkat ?'. Mais on s'en fout, putain ! Qu'est-ce que ça avait comme putain d'importance, tant qu'on était ensemble ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien foutre au monde qu'on s'aime, tant que nous deux on était l'un avec l'autre ?! Mais non, ça, tu ne pouvais pas t'en rendre compte. Tu préférais attendre, et tant pis si ça m'arrachait le cœur petit à petit. Alors tu sais quoi ? Moi, je ne peux plus attendre. Je n'en ai plus la force. J'abandonne. »

_Alors, sans avoir rien_  
_Que la force d'aimer_  
_Nous aurons dans nos mains  
_ _Ma mie, le monde entier_

« Mais… »

Il a les yeux noyés dans ses propres larmes, reflet de celles qui inondent tes joues. Tu aimerais secouer la tête, lui dire de se taire – mais ce crétin est têtu, tu le sais. Tu ne pourras jamais le forcer à quoi que ce soit, alors tu ne perdras pas ton énergie à essayer de le faire.  
Qu'il finisse de se dessécher le gosier – quand il aura compris, tu pourras partir, embarquer dans cet avion et tirer un trait définitif sur tout ça.

« Mais tu crois que je suis là _pour quoi_ , à part te le dire en face ? Regarde autour de toi, Karkat ! Tu n'as pas vu le monde qu'il y a ?! »

Tu fronces les sourcils.  
Où est-ce qu'il veut…

« C'est pour ça que je suis là ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime, gros con, et je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Je veux que le monde le sache, si c'est le prix à payer. Mais je ne veux pas que toi, tu ne sois plus là. Il faut que tu restes, Karkat. Ma vie sans toi n'a aucun sens, elle ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Avec qui est-ce que je pourrais faire tout ce que je fais avec toi ? Avec qui est-ce que je pourrais regarder des films toute la nuit en me moquant des tiens ou en défendant les miens ? Avec qui je pourrais bouffer du chocolat à m'en faire péter le bide ? Avec qui je pourrais faire des blagues stupides parce que c'est bien trop marrant de te piéger et de t'entendre gueuler ? Avec qui je pourrais f-faire l'amour jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir parce que c'est bien trop bon ?! Réponds-moi, **avec qui**?! »

Sa voix a résonné dans le silence soudain du hall.  
Mais toi, tu as vu ce que les autres n'ont pas reconnu – ses joues rouges, intensément foncées par un tumulte d'émotions que tu ne peux que deviner.  
Tes entrailles se serrent, tandis qu'il ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Je t'aime comme la pluie aime mouiller, comme l'oreille aime la musique. Je t'aime comme les fleurs aiment le soleil. Je t'aime comme Jack aime Rose et comme Rose aime Jack. Je t'aime comme il est impossible d'aimer. Je t'aime comme Tom aime Autumn, et qu'il sait qu'il passera sa vie avec. Je t'aime et j'ai encore envie de t'aimer à la fin de ma vie, de te redécouvrir chaque jour, de profiter de tout ce temps avec toi. Je t'aime comme Edward aime Vivian, comme Raiponce et Eugène s'aiment. Je t'aime comme tu aimes tes films romantiques lorsque tu pleures devant. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu partes. Karkat, je veux que tu restes. Je veux que tu puisses vivre ici, avec moi, toute ta vie. Que tu sois heureux. Que je sois heureux. Qu'on soit heureux ensemble. Je t'en prie. »

Un immense silence s'abat. Comme si le temps lui-même retenait son souffle.  
Son murmure t'atteint en plein cœur, comme une flèche lancée par tout ce que tu vois briller au fond de ses yeux.

« Je t'en prie. »

Tu t'apprêtes à répondre quelque chose – tu ne sais pas quoi, mais quelque chose. _N'importe quoi._ Mais tu n'en as pas le temps qu'une autre chanson se lance dans les haut-parleurs de l'aéroport. Et à ces quelques notes, ton cœur vacille. Il n'y a pas de paroles, mais tu connais cette chanson. Par cœur.  
Et au vu de l'étincelle à la fois inspirée et exaspérée qui vient de s'allumer dans les yeux de l'homme en face de toi, tu comprends enfin que toutes ces chansons n'étaient certainement pas dues au hasard. Mais tu n'as pas le temps de te poser la moindre question, que déjà John a rouvert la bouche.  
Et ton cœur cesse de battre, encore, lorsque ses paroles t'atteignent.

« J'affronterai toutes les tempêtes, sans peur des vents déchaînés… J'éviterai tous les récifs, si tu voulais m'aimer... »

Oh non.  
Non, non, non. Il ne va pas oser. Il n'a pas intérêt. Vraiment, il n'a aucun putain d'intérêt à tenter, essayer, vouloir faire…

« Aucun soleil ou froid du nord ne pourra plus m'arrêter…. »

… faire ça.  
Si. Il est bel et bien en train d'oser. En train de chanter la chanson d'amour qui t'a certainement le plus fait pleurer dans l'histoire de tous les films que tu as aimés.  
À toi. Pour toi. Devant un parterre d'inconnus qui vous dévorent des yeux, intrigués de savoir ce qu'il va se passer quand il aura fini de chanter sa partie – _parce que c'est un duo. Et si eux l'ignorent, toi tu ne le sais que trop bien._

« Si tu me promettais ton cœur… »

Il ne va pas oser.  
Ilnevapasoserilnevapasoserilnevapasoser.  
Mais c'est de John, dont on parle. Bien sûr qu'il osera – parce qu'il ose tout. Et que c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes, pour ça que ta vie est irrémédiablement foutue. Tu le sais déjà.  
Il fixe ses pupilles dans le fond de ton cœur en attaquant le prochain vers.

« Alors… »

Quelque chose en toi cède, se brise comme du cristal.  
Sa voix s'est cassée. Sa voix s'est _cassée_ sur le dernier vers, comme s'il n'avait plus la force. Comme Stoïck n'ayant plus la force de continuer sa chanson si Valka n'y répondait pas.  
Et un frisson remonte le long de ta colonne vertébrale, parce que tu sens bien, quelque part, qu'il ressent exactement la même chose en cet instant. Qu'il ne pourra pas continuer si toi, tu ne réponds plus à ses sentiments.  
Qu'il a fait son pas vers toi… et que maintenant, c'est à ton tour.  
Il a déjà baissé les yeux lorsque tu sens ta voix s'échapper de tes lèvres, couler vers lui comme une rivière qui aurait pris vie, se serait défaite de ton contrôle sur elle.

« … Je t'aimerai pour l'éternité. »

Tu n'as jamais vu _autant_ d'espoir dans les yeux de quelqu'un.  
Ta voix est misérable, noyée par les larmes qui débordent de tes yeux, mais tu ne peux pas faire autrement que continuer à chanter sur l'instrumental qui résonne dans le hall de l'aéroport – tu as l'impression que ta _vie_ dépend de tout ça.

« Mon cher ami, mon tendre aimé… Tes mots me mettent en émoi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'exploits guerriers, quand je suis au creux de tes bras. »

L'espoir s'est transformé – il a illuminé son regard de bonheur avant de laisser place à une immense vague d'amour qui menace de te submerger à ton tour. Tu ne sais pas que dire, que faire, alors tu le laisses reprendre le contrôle de la chanson, sa voix tremblante d'une émotion qu'il n'arrive plus à contenir.

« Mais je t'offrirai des trésors, je chanterai à pleine voix. J'te protégerai des coups du sort ! Si tu restais près de moi… »

Un sourire vient s'ajouter au pitoyable tableau que doit offrir ton visage – les yeux larmoyants, le nez qui dégouline et une intense envie de renifler, les joues rouges et la voix cassée.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes trésors, ni que tu chantes à pleine voix. Je veux seulement prendre ta main, je te veux auprès de moi… »

Et soudainement, il est plus près.  
Sa main est glissée dans la tienne, ses yeux fixés au fond des tiens. Tu ne sais plus que dire, alors tu continues de chanter, tandis que sa voix s'ajoute à la tienne en un superbe duo de notes cassées et certainement atrocement fausses.

« T'aimer très fort et t'embrasser, et danser toute la nuit. Car pour le pire et le meilleur, nous serons toujours unis. J'affronterai toutes les tempêtes, sans peur des vents déchaînés. J'éviterai tous les récifs, si tu voulais m'aimer… »

La chanson originale se terminait sur un éclat de rire.  
La vôtre meurt dans un souffle, tandis qu'il appuie son front contre le tien. Tu aimerais céder. Tu aimerais vraiment. Mais tu ne sais pas si tu ne vas pas te briser, en le faisant.

« Reste, je t'en prie. »

Son murmure te convainc.  
Ouvrant les yeux, tu recules d'un pas, les sourcils froncés, le cœur battant à l'idée de faire ce que tu as toujours eu envie de pouvoir faire sans jamais l'oser. Si tu en as l'occasion aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à lui – alors autant ne pas la gâcher.  
Fixant ton regard dans le sien, tu ouvres la bouche.

« Et… et tu espères sans doute que je vais fondre littéralement devant toi, que je vais te tomber dans les bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes ? Et que je vais te dire : voilà, on a trouvé la solution, on va s'en foutre dorénavant de tous les gens autour qui nous foutront jamais la paix parce qu'on est deux garçons ? Que je vais prier pour qu'on soit heureux comme dans ces contes de fées ridicules qui prêchent toujours ça sans jamais nous expliquer comment ? Qu'on pourra vivre et se tenir la main, et continuer à faire n'importe quoi et à s'aimer aussi fort qu'on le peut ? Et vieillir ensemble en étant heureux ? Dis-moi John, qu'est-ce que tu espères ? Qu'on vive heureux éternellement ? »

Tu vois l'incompréhension, dans son regard.  
Tu la vois briller, puis se muer, devenir illumination, bonheur tandis qu'il reconnaît la réplique de ce film que tu aimes sans oser l'avouer, devant lequel tu as déjà pleuré sans jamais l'admettre. Tu sens ton cœur accélérer, papillonner d'impatience et faire des cabrioles dans ton ventre, tandis qu'il ouvre la bouche, des étoiles au coin des yeux.

« Oui. J'espère tout ce que tu as dit. Sauf que tu n'es pas obligé de pleurer à chaudes larmes. »

Ta seule réponse est de te jeter dans ses bras ouverts pour toi – de, justement, te mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes tandis qu'il referme son étreinte dans ton dos, te serre aussi fort qu'il le peut contre lui.  
Tu respires à pleins poumons son odeur, pas encore tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il vient de se passer, tentant de ton mieux d'ignorer les applaudissements qui résonnent autour de vous dans tout l'aéroport. Tout cela présume beaucoup trop d'un désastre à venir concernant votre vie censée être _privée_.

Tu crispes un peu plus tes poings sur le t-shirt de John, le serres plus fort contre toi tandis que ses mains frottent ton dos, te berçant presque.  
Tu le _sens_ sourire, lorsque tu murmures l'aimer au creux de son oreille. Sourire, soupirer, te serrer encore plus fort, résister à l'envie de t'embrasser parce qu'il sait que tu n'es pas à l'aise avec ce genre d'effusions en public.  
Reprenant peu à peu pied avec la réalité, tu te rends compte que le hall est à nouveau silencieux. Et que tout ça était définitivement trop _louche._

« John… ? »

Un instant.

« Oui ?  
\- C'était… C'était Dave, n'est-ce pas ? Les chansons ? »

Un soupir.

« Oui. »

Tu grognes.

« Je vais le tuer.  
\- Je t'aiderai. »

**_J &K_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après tout ça, Karkat n'est plus sorti de lui pendant deux semaines, après que deux personnes l'aient reconnu dans la rue, et qu'il ait compris qu'il y avait même des vidéos de leur scène à l'aéroport, postée sur le net. Il avait d'ailleurs frôlé de près l'arrêt cardiaque en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient passés au journal de 20h.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! :3 Il y a en tout (en comptant les chansons), neuf références à divers chansons / films d'amours. J'annonce d'ores et déjà : le premier qui arrivera à me nommer toutes les références (et donc les chansons aussi ;) ) en review aura le droit de me soumettre une envie quelconque pour un prochain thème de son choix ! :3  
> En attendant, je vais aller préparer mes planifications et le prochain thème : Acide Citrique. Bonne semaine ! :D


	41. Acide Citrique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 41 : Acide Citrique  
> « Non, on était simplement en train de se demander quel était le meilleur moyen de faire disparaître un corps. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce début d'octobre ensoleillé ! :3 Pour ma part c'est tranquille, j'ai pris de l'avance sur mes thèmes et là je vais repartir bosser mes planifications annuelles dès que tout ceci sera posté. Le thème est ici un peu plus court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ;)

« On peut savoir ce que vous êtes en train de marmonner dans votre coin ? »

John et Karkat relevèrent d'un même mouvement la tête en direction de la voix qui venait de les interpeller. Bien sûr, Dave n'avait pas dit leur nom, mais ils étaient les deux seuls à discuter à voix basse, et à défaut de ses yeux, ses lunettes étaient inclinées vers eux.  
Devant toute la table silencieuse, les deux amoureux se permirent un instant de rougissement, avant de détourner le regard. Assis autour de la table, Rose, Jade, Kanaya, Dave et Gamzee dessinèrent des sourires goguenards, reflétés par le sirop d'érable de leurs pancakes. Finalement, ce fut le même qui reprit la parole :

« Vous vous échangez le même genre de mots d'amour qu'à l'aéroport ? »

À côté de lui, John sentit Karkat se tendre.  
Il aperçut même sa paupière trembler. Ouh. Il allait prendre cher. Très, très cher. Karkat n'avait rien dit, mais John savait très bien que ce dernier ruminait beaucoup ce que Dave avait fait à l'aéroport – notamment l'orchestration des musiques et, surtout, le fait d'avoir demandé à Jade de tout filmer en catimini. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas certain que son amoureux ne pardonne de sitôt tout ça à son meilleur ami. Et s'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer, c'était bien cet homme aux allures de gamin avec son mètre soixante-neuf, ses cheveux en bataille, ses énormes cernes et son t-shirt orné d'un panda mangeant des citrons. (1)  
Aussi se permit-il un sourire grinçant en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

« Non, on était simplement en train de se demander quel était le meilleur moyen de faire disparaître un corps. »

Et bam.  
John retint un gloussement en voyant les sourcils de Dave se hausser haut, très haut sur son front – au-dessus de ses lunettes. Et il eut du mal à conserver son sérieux lorsque son compagnon se tourna à nouveau vers lui, pour lancer cette fois-ci à voix haute :

« Et du coup, tu me disais ?  
\- Euh… que je voulais ache—aïe ! grimaça-t-il en se prenant un coup de pied bien senti. Que je me demandais si l'acide citrique pourrait fonctionner ?  
\- Pas sûr. C'est probablement pas assez fort. Et puis c'est risqué, s'en procurer autant soulèverait un peu trop de questions. À mon avis, il vaut mieux conserver le corps en un seul morceau, et simplement bien le cacher.  
\- Oh, oui ! »

Il n'y pouvait rien – voir son meilleur ami de plus en plus perplexe lui donnait envie de rire. C'était une bonne farce. Et il adorait les bonnes farces. Karkat était parmi les meilleurs – à part John lui-même ! – quand il s'y mettait.  
Aussi n'eut-il aucune hésitation, lorsque Dave reprit la parole.

« Et on… qui est le pauvre mec que vous comptez descendre ?  
\- Oh, toi. »

Sa voix n'avait presque pas tremblé de son rire contenu. Karkat devait être fier ! Il avait intérêt, en tout cas, parce que c'était loin d'être facile de se retenir. Mais un coup d'œil en direction des prunelles sombres de son compagnon lui confirmèrent ce qu'il soupçonnait : il faisait très bien son boulot.  
Il continua donc de bon cœur.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'enterrer en forêt, c'était une bonne chose, non ?  
\- Ouais. Mais il faudra prendre quelques précautions. L'enterrer dans une forêt assez loin de chez nous. Et debout, pour éviter la reconnaissance satellite.  
\- Y a pas aussi les chiens policiers qui pourraient poser problème ?  
\- Hmm. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de les détourner.  
\- Cachez un autre cadavre d'animal en-dessus. Ils croiront à un faux-positif. »

La voix de Rose, aussi calme que d'habitude, leur fit lever un sourcil. Presque toute la table se tourna vers elle. Elle se contenta de renvoyer un regard tranquille, presque ennuyé, un soupçon de sourire habillant ses lèvres.  
À côté d'elle, un Dave de plus en plus pâle articula, la voix étrangement plus aigüe :

« Comment tu sais ça, sis ? »

Rose se permit un sourire assassin – et un clin d'œil discret en direction des amoureux en bout de table.

« Il a bien fallu que je me renseigne. Au cas où tu deviendrais trop encombrant. »

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Un bisou pour la personne qui m'avait demandé de glisser ce détail dans un de mes thèmes. Il se reconnaîtra ;)
> 
> J'en profite également pour annoncer que la personne ayant trouvé le plus de références correctes (il t'en manquait une, mais tu es celle qui en a trouvé le plus donc on va dire que tu gagnes !) est Miu-chii ! Donc si tu souhaite un petit quelque chose de particulier dans un de ces prochains thèmes ; n'hésite pas à me le dire en mp ;) Et bon boulot à tous les autres ayant essayé !  
> Sur ce, mes planifications m'attendent. Et le thème 42, Immobile, aussi ! Bonne semaine à tous.


	42. Immobile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 42 : Immobile.  
> J'ignore totalement qui ils sont. Et je me demande bien ce qui leur est arrivé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles de vous la semaine dernière, j'avoue que ça m'inquiète un peu. éè Faites attention à vous, hein ? Pour vous aider à ça, je vous laisse avec le thème 42, que j'avais eu envie d'écrire depuis un sacré moment :) J'espère que vous aimerez !

J'ignore totalement qui ils sont.  
En fait, quand je me suis installé dans ce train en direction de Lausanne(1), qui partait pour plusieurs heures de voyage, les deux places en face de la mienne étaient vides. Mais j'ai certainement dû m'assoupir à un moment ou à un autre, car quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, presque une heure et demi de voyage plus tard, ils étaient là.

Deux jeunes – deux gamins, presque. Tous les deux endormis, étalés l'un sur l'autre, affalés dans les bras d'un Morphée bienveillant. C'est d'ailleurs assez impressionnant de voir à quel point leur sommeil est lourd, si lourd qu'ils ne se réveillent pas sous les vibrations parfois pourtant fortes du train. Ils ont l'air fatigué – en tout cas, l'un d'eux a des sacrés cernes sous les yeux, comme s'il avait décidé de tenter un marathon à base de café, de nuits blanches et d'insomnies. C'est plutôt étonnant.

Le premier des deux – celui qui donne l'impression qu'un camion lui a roulé dessus – est assis presque droit sur son siège. En fait, il est même très légèrement tourné, sa tête auréolée de cheveux noirs contrastant avec son teint pâle appuyée contre la vitre. Il tient fermement entre ses bras graciles l'autre silhouette. Un autre garçon qui a des mèches folles tombant devant ses yeux fermés, protégés par une paire de lunettes. Il a le teint plus halé que son compagnon, des traits quasiment asiatiques.  
Ils forment un mélange intéressant. Ce n'est pas dur, en les regardant, de se rendre compte qu'ils sont amoureux. Il suffit de voir comment le premier s'accroche au second, comment il le maintient contre sa poitrine comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Je me demande ce qui leur est arrivé.  
À bien les regarder, je ne vois pas de bagage au-dessus de leurs sièges, pas de sac à leurs pieds. À peine eux, les vestes qu'ils ont sur le dos et qui me paraissent bien maigres pour affronter l'automne à nos portes, et l'amour qu'ils doivent se porter. Peut-être, après, qu'ils ont simplement laissé leurs bagages à un autre endroit, dans l'entrée du wagon par exemple. Ce serait tout à fait possible.  
Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger un peu.

J'espère que tout ira bien pour eux. Qu'ils ne sont pas en train de fuir quoi que ce soit qui pourrait menacer ce qu'ils sont, ce qu'ils ont, ce qu'ils construisent. À notre époque, ce serait bien possible.  
Je ne les connais pas mais quelque part, j'ai presque l'impression de comprendre ce qu'ils ressentent. N'a-t-on pas tous ressenti ça un jour ? L'amour fou qui fait qu'on a envie de protéger celui qui nous est cher en le serrant contre nous comme ces deux-là s'étreignent ?

_« Prochain arrêt : Nyon-Saint-Cergues(2). Je répète, prochain arrêt : Nyon-Saint-Cergues… Attention à… »_

Avec un soupir, je réajuste mon manteau et me relève en faisant le moins de bruit possible.  
J'ignore où ils vont, qui ils sont, ce qu'ils font.

Je ne peux que faire une chose.  
Leur souhaiter tout le bonheur qu'ils pourront obtenir. Parce qu'au fond de moi, même si j'ignore pourquoi… je suis sûr qu'ils le méritent.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Bienvenue dans ma ville de naissance...  
> (2)... et bienvenue dans la ville où je vais aller, dès ce lundi, avec mes élèves, en camp ! ;)
> 
> Sur ce, je vous laisse, ma valise ne se fera pas toute seule... eh. Mais je abandonne quand même la promesse du prochain thème : le 43, 2 routes ! :) Bonne semaine à tous !


	43. Deux routes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 43 : Deux routes.  
> Pour Karkat, ce mec est une foutue énigme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ici Plume, en direct d'une partie de Rami avec son chéri. Qui vous dit coucou. Et du coup je vais de suite vous laisser avec la lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ;)

Il le connait, il en est quasiment certain.  
Il le connait, mais il ne saurait dire d'où ça lui vient.

Il ne l'a pourtant jamais vu. Il se serait souvenu de lui. Il se souvient toujours des trolls à qui il parle, bien mieux que les humains. Il ne comprend pas tout à fait pourquoi, en fait. Peut-être est-ce à cause de leurs cornes, toujours si dissemblables – il se demande d'ailleurs comment c'est possible qu'une telle diversité puisse exister.  
Il se serait souvenu de ces petites cornes qui dépassent à peine de sa tête, un peu comme deux petites oreilles de chat, en plus rond, plus doux. S'il n'avait pas été si loin, il aurait volontiers tendu la main pour les caresser, pour voir quelle texture elles ont.

Il se serait souvenu de ces yeux, aussi. Joyaux de douceur dans un visage fermé, agacé, presque… colérique. Il devine, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, que derrière cette apparente colère qu'il arbore à tout va, il y a une incroyable tendresse, qui ne demande qu'à être exprimée.

**.oOo.**

Pour Karkat, ce mec est une foutue énigme.  
Foutue, parce qu'il commence à être chiant, à le reluquer comme ça, sans aucune pudeur. On lui a jamais dit que ça se faisait pas, ce genre de choses ? Encore plus de fixer les cornes des trolls. Ça ne se fait pas putain, c'est tout !  
Énigme parce que plus il le regarde, plus il voit ces yeux bleus, ces dents blanches qui apparaissent derrière chacun de ses sourires, ces cheveux bruns en bataille et ces petites lunettes carrées… putain, plus il regarde tout ça, plus il est persuadé qu'il l'a _déjà_ vu.

Pourtant, c'est la première fois qu'il prend ce train. C'est la première fois qu'il monte dans ce wagon. Il est en voyage pour aller voir son meilleur ami dans un trou perdu du pays, il n'a jamais mis les pieds dans le coin avant.  
Impossible donc qu'il ait déjà vu le mec assis dans le box d'à côté, qui jette fréquemment des regards dans sa direction. Et pourtant, il a cette sensation au creux du ventre qu'il le connait.

**.oOo.**

John s'est un peu tourné, de manière à ne pas se faire un torticolis à force de regarder dans _sa_ direction. Parce qu'il sait que tout au long du voyage qu'il doit encore faire, il n'arrivera pas à arrêter de le regarder. Même si l'autre lui jette des regards glacés à chaque fois qu'il le surprend à le faire.

Peu importe. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ces regards froids lui font chaud au cœur. Lui rappellent quelque chose. Comme des flashs, dans sa mémoire, de quelqu'un qui hurle à s'en faire péter les poumons. Des cris, des hurlements, oui, mais chaleureux. Qui se veulent colériques, mais sont en réalité pleins d'une douceur presque choquante. D'une tendresse presque infinie.  
À son égard.

**.oOo.**

Karkat a envie de se lever, d'aller vers lui et de le frapper. De tabasser ce fichu visage jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de le regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne ces yeux bleus comme l'océan qui lui donnent l'impression de voir son cœur totalement mis à nu.

Quand il croise ce regard, il sent son cœur faire un bond. Il y a comme des flashs qui passent devant ses yeux, comme des souvenirs.  
Des souvenirs qu'il ne se rappelle pas d'avoir vécus.

Pourtant, il les ressent, vraiment.  
Il ressent la colère, quand il parlait – hurlait ? – à cet humain nommé John. Il ressent la haine, mêlée à cette passion bizarre, qu'il sait être une haine de kismesis. Il ressent les pincements, les sursauts, les battements ratés, à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, que l'autre faisait quelque chose de spécial.

Il ressent cette sorte de joie incroyable, lorsqu'il avait enfin pu le voir, le toucher. Pas à travers un écran, en vrai. À seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Qu'il avait enfin vu son sourire.

Il ressent, enfin, cette tristesse indicible. Cette douleur infinie qui le déchire en deux, qui lui donne l'impression que son cœur est passé au broyeur, haché menu et mixé en de tout petits morceaux. Cette souffrance sans bornes, quand un flash devant ses yeux lui montre ce même garçon dont il ignore jusqu'au nom, baignant dans un sang aussi rouge que celui qui coule dans ses veines.

Karkat n'arrive pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment de toutes ces visions, de tous ces flashs qui lui viennent à chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur le visage enfantin et joyeux de l'adolescent. Il ne sait que retenir une seule putain de petite chose : il l'a connu. Il ne sait pas quand, où, pourquoi ou dans quelles circonstances, mais il l'a connu.  
Et aimé.  
Plus que tout.

**.oOo.**

John sent son ventre se serrer, faire des bonds incompréhensibles, au fur et à mesure que le train avance sur sa voie et qu'il ne parvient plus à lâcher du regard les prunelles de son interlocuteur muet.  
Car même s'il n'y a pas de mots, il ne peut nier qu'il y a entre eux comme une sorte de dialogue.

Il ressent les émotions que celui-là ressent, les souvenirs qu'il revit… parce qu'il les _partage_.  
Il ressent la chaleur, le froid, les souvenirs tristes, colériques, drôles… ou douloureux. Il ressent ces derniers encore plus fort, tellement fort qu'il voit même la douleur se peindre sur les traits de ce visage à la peau grise. Il voit ses yeux trembler de larmes qu'il sait de la même couleur que son sang – _rouge._ Il sait qu'elles ne couleront pas, mais qu'elles sont là.

Quelque part… pour lui.  
Ils communiquent ainsi, sans rien dire, juste par des regards et des souvenirs, pendant plus d'une heure – mais pour eux, cela a plutôt la valeur d'une vie. _De deux, partagées._

Plusieurs fois, il a envie de se lever, d'aller vers lui, de lui parler. De lui demander pourquoi il a l'impression de le connaître, d'avoir vécu une vie entière avec lui. Mais il n'ose pas, parce que cela briserait le contact de leur regard.  
Et puis, l'autre pourrait le refouler.  
Pas de bon cœur, mais il sait qu'il en serait capable. Parce que celui de ses flashs – _souvenirs –_ l'aurait fait, pour se protéger.

Quand la voix sans ton, sans sentiments, du haut-parleur annonce son arrêt – _Montastruck_ – il sent un froid envahir sa poitrine. Il se mord la lèvre, conscient qu'il va devoir se lever, prendre son sac, marcher vers la sortie et partir.  
 _Partir.  
_ _Encore._

Ne plus le revoir.  
Certainement plus jamais, puisqu'il ne sait pas qui il est, puisqu'il ne l'a jamais vu par ici – puisqu'il ne le recroisera probablement jamais.  
Mais il n'a pas le choix, il doit descendre à cette station – même si quelque chose, au fond de lui, lui hurle que tout ce qu'il pourrait faire en dehors de ce train ne sera jamais aussi important que ce regard couleur rubis qui le dévisage en cet instant.

Avec un profond soupir, il se lève néanmoins lorsqu'il sent le train ralentir.  
Il a le cœur qui bat douloureusement, comme s'il désirait s'échapper de cette prison qu'est sa poitrine, tandis qu'il quitte sa place et se retourne pour attraper son sac, niché dans les porte-bagages en hauteur. Il sent le regard qui brûle sa nuque, qu'il sait insistant sans l'être.  
Il lui jette à son tour un regard malheureux, presque tangible de douleur, tandis qu'il part – s'enfuit ? – en direction de la sortie du wagon, à quelques pas.  
Lorsqu'il descend du train, il sait qu'il doit le longer pour rejoindre la sortie. Il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un regard sur sa droite tandis qu'il rase l'habitacle qu'il vient de quitter.

Et il le voit, là.  
À côté de la vitre, ses iris de cette couleur si particulière lui percent le cœur d'un regard douloureusement plein de reproches – et à la fois si souffrant.  
Il fait quelques pas, hésitant. Il a envie de faire quelque chose, mais ne sait pas s'il le peut.  
Il comprend quelques instants plus tard qu'il ne le peut pas.  
 _Il le doit._

Rebroussant les quelques pas qu'il avait commencé à esquisser, il retourne se planter devant la vitre où l'autre est assis.  
Il fiche son regard océan dans le sien. Accroche son cœur au sien, son âme à la sienne.  
Et lève la main.

Doucement, comme s'il craignait de la briser, il la pose contre la vitre, devant lui.  
Il ne faut qu'un maigre instant à l'autre pour réagir, et poser sa main sur la sienne.  
Et alors, tout semble évident.

C'est comme s'il n'y avait plus de vitre, plus de train, plus de gare.  
Plus rien. Juste eux. Juste deux mains, l'une sur l'autre. Deux regards, deux cœurs, deux âmes. Mêlées, soudées l'une à l'autre par une force que nul destin ne saurait faire plier.  
Il peut presque sentir la chaleur de sa main à travers la vitre.

Lorsque le train siffle la fin de son arrêt, que la vitre commence à vibrer sous l'effet des moteurs remis en route, leurs âmes sont plus tranquilles, plus sereines.  
Même si Karkat ne peut s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer en comprenant qu'il partira bel et bien, et qu'il ne le reverra sans doute jamais, cela ne dure pas longtemps.  
L'humain lui offre un sourire merveilleux. Aussi radieux que mille soleils, plus rafraîchissant qu'une centaine de brises – élément auquel, il le sait, il est lié. Un sourire qui illumine tout son visage, jusqu'aux prunelles océan dans lesquelles il est plongé.

Grâce à ce sourire, il comprend.  
Il sait.  
Dans cette vie, la précédente, toutes les autres…  
Jamais plus il ne pourra l'oublier.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et je prend encore cinq minutes pour vous demander si vous vous étiez rendus compte que ce thème a en fait été écrit il y a plus de trois ans. Et je l'aime toujours autant ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le thème 44 : Mourir. Qui s'annonce long. Très, très long. ;) (Ma bêta va me tuer)


	44. Mourir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 44 : Mourir.  
> "Mais non, non, non ! BOROMIR, ARRÊTE DE FAIRE LE CON ET LÂCHE CE PUTAIN D'ANNEAU, BORDEL, TU VOIS PAS QUE CA T'APPORTERA RIEN DE PLUS QUE TA PUTAIN DE RUINE, CELLE DE TON ROYAUME ET LA HONTE DE TOUT LE MONDE POUR TON PAUVRE CUL ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il est tard. Très tard. Mais je savais que je n'aurai pas le courage de faire ça en me levant, sachant que je dois aller à l'école pour préparer mes cours de la semaine de la rentrée. Du coup vous avez déjà le thème (et techniquement on est dimanche donc, voilà !). Il est à noter que ce thème a reçu une sixième étoile (normalement le maximum est cinq) parce qu'il a une mention spéciale de ma bêta, qui l'a adoré. Et j'devrais dire, heureusement, vu la TAILLE qu'il fait. Momo, t'es une warrior. Voilà. Bonne lecture à tous ! :)

Il fait plutôt beau, aujourd'hui.  
Bon, en réalité et quand tu t'arrêtes cinq secondes pour observer, non, pas vraiment. Le ciel est très gris en ce début d'août, il y a un peu de vent, et tu te demandes s'il ne va pas pleuvoir dans pas longtemps. Mais bon, pour toi, il fait beau – il y a du _vent_ , et c'est cool le vent, même si personne n'est jamais d'accord avec toi sur ce point.  
Et puis, tu es en chemin pour rejoindre Karkat – et _ça_ , c'est cool ! Ça fait déjà deux semaines que vous deviez vous faire ce marathon du Seigneur des Anneaux et qu'il repousse encore et encore le rendez-vous, alors que vous êtes en été. Sérieusement, qui a des choses à faire l'été ? C'est la saison faite pour ne rien faire, justement, et voir ses amis !

N'importe quoi.  
Enfin bref. Cette fois-ci, il n'a pas trouvé d'excuse de dernière minute pour annuler donc te voilà en chemin, et bien décidé à profiter de ce temps avec un de tes meilleurs amis. Durant les semestres universitaires, vous vous voyez très peu, puisque vous vous trouvez dans deux branches différentes – toi, cinéma et lui, biologie moléculaire. Tu te demandes souvent comment il fait pour être une telle tête sur des sujets aussi pointus. Toi aussi tu aimes la biologie, certes, mais… à ce point ? Une fois, il s'est lancé sur le sujet des molécules de sucre et de leur apport dans la composition des cellules, tu as cru que ton cerveau allait te fondre par les oreilles. C'était atroce. Mais bon, Karkat a toujours été une tête – d'aussi loin que tu le connaisses, et ça fait au moins presque… presque une dizaine d'années, en fait, depuis le début du lycée, où il était en tête de classe, à se battre coude à coude avec Rose.

Enfin. Tu n'es pas là pour déblatérer en pensées – comme il dit quand il voit que tu penses à autre chose au lieu de l'écouter, d'ailleurs – mais pour aller voir ton meilleur ami et passer une super journée avec lui ! Tu y es, en plus.  
Le cœur guilleret, tu tapes le code de l'entrée, tires la porte et montes presque quatre à quatre les marches pour atteindre le sixième étage. C'est ton meilleur sourire (« de crétin », ajouterait-il) qui accueille Karkat lorsqu'il ouvre sa porte. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils un instant en t'apercevant, avant de jeter un œil derrière toi et de te lancer un regard circonspect.

« … Oui ?  
\- Bah… quoi, oui ? Quoi, tu te souviens pas ?! Karkat, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on se fait la trilogie version très très longue du Seigneur des Anneaux ! »

Et avant qu'il ait le temps de prononcer un mot, tu entres et te plantes devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, imitant son meilleur regard énervé – parce qu'il est plutôt doué pour les faire, ceux-là !

« Karkat, ça fait deux semaines que t'arrêtes pas de reporter, alors pas de blagues, hein ! On a dit qu'on le faisait aujourd'hui, donc on le fait ! »

Tu t'appelles John Egbert, et tu ne rigoles pas avec les films.  
Il serait temps qu'il le sache. Non mais oh.  
L'autre te renvoie un reflet bien plus réussi de l'expression que tu essayais de copier à l'instant. Tu en déglutirais presque, mais il finit par soupirer, et refermer doucement la porte – non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans l'embrasure.

« Très bien, très bien. J'arriverai pas à virer ton cul de là si on ne le regarde pas, c'est ça ?  
\- C'est ça ! Allez, j'ai apporté des trucs ! »

Et tu sors de ton sac des paquets de pop-corn, de bonbons et d'autres douceurs. Bizarrement, ton ami a l'air bien plus enclin à cette journée marathon, tout à coup.  
Tu le savais. Karkat ne peut pas résister aux sucreries. C'est ainsi, c'est inscrit dans l'ordre cosmique des choses de l'univers : Nicolas Cage est le meilleur acteur de tous les temps, et Karkat est accro au sucre.  
Sans plus discuter, vous vous installez pour ce qui promet d'être une longue – mais très chouette – journée devant la télé assez impressionnante de Karkat. Avec son installation sonore et son canapé plus que confortable, c'est devenu quasiment ton endroit préféré sur Terre. A fortiori si le propriétaire des lieux est dans les parages. C'est toujours plus drôle de regarder des films avec lui. Surtout quand il s'énerve contre les protagonistes.

« Mais non, non, non ! BOROMIR, ARRÊTE DE FAIRE LE CON ET LÂCHE CE PUTAIN D'ANNEAU, BORDEL, TU VOIS PAS QUE CA T'APPORTERA RIEN DE PLUS QUE TA PUTAIN DE RUINE, CELLE DE TON ROYAUME ET LA HONTE DE TOUT LE MONDE POUR TON PAUVRE CUL ? »

… Comme il le fait maintenant.  
Tu ris sous cape, peu désireux de te prendre un coup dans l'épaule – c'est qu'il tape fort quand il a envie, le bougre.  
Vous êtes quasiment à la fin du premier film lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte – de façon plutôt… insistante et lourde ? – et que Karkat se lève en grommelant pour aller ouvrir. Et c'est là que…

« Encore toi ?! »

… que tout dégénère.  
Tu as à peine tourné la tête dans la direction de Karkat, curieux de savoir qui il accueille de cette façon peu aimable, qu'un bruit te déchire les tympans.  
Tes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur tandis que ton meilleur ami recule d'un pas puis s'effondre, la main sur la poitrine et un terrible flot de sang s'écoulant de cette dernière.

« KARKAAAAT ! »

Tu n'as même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe que ton corps a bondi par-dessus le canapé et que tu te retrouves agenouillé près de ton ami, affolé et ne sachant pas trop ce que tu dois faire pour l'aider à aller mieux, à ne _surtout_ pas mourir.  
Karkat, lui, n'a les yeux vrillés que sur cet inconnu toujours posté sur le pas de sa porte, un pistolet assez ancien dans les mains, une haine que tu ne comprends pas au creux de son regard.

« T'es content de toi ? »

Tu aimerais lui dire de se taire et de garder ses forces parce qu'il en aura bien besoin, mais au-delà du fait qu'il est très ardu de faire taire Karkat Vantas quand il s'y met – et là, il a l'air bien parti –, tu es quasiment sûr qu'il ne t'écouterait tout simplement pas.

« Maintenant, je vais être obligé de nettoyer encore une fois le parquet. Je sais pas si tu sais mais les dégâts de sang, c'est terrible à arranger, et _j'adorais_ ce parquet ! »

…  
Attends, quoi ?  
Le type en face de vous deux fronce un instant les sourcils, comme déstabilisé. Comme si ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Parce que ce n'est _pas du tout_ ce à quoi il devait s'attendre, peut-être ! Tu sais que tu n'es pas le plus intelligent des types sur Terre, mais là, t'as vraiment l'impression qu'un truc cloche.  
Un truc qui cloche d'autant plus que Karkat est en train de se relever comme si de rien n'était, une moue agacée sur le visage, un regard désolé braqué sur ce qu'il doit considérer à l'heure actuelle comme son « pauvre parquet ».  
Est-ce que tu es entré dans une dimension parallèle sans t'en rendre compte, où… ?

« Pourtant, si je ne me trompe pas sur ton identité, poursuit ton ami sans te jeter un regard, tu sais qui je suis. Tu sais que je suis _immortel_. Alors pourquoi me tirer dessus et ruiner l'appart de quelqu'un qui n'a rien demandé à personne, au juste ? C'était juste pour le plaisir ?  
\- Non, c'était… »

La voix grave, à la porte, se stoppe net en voyant Karkat se replier en deux. Tu hoquettes, l'attrapant au vol avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement, putain ?!

« Que… »

Karkat observe sa plaie, comme si ça n'était _pas normal_ qu'elle saigne encore. Et toi, tu n'es pas loin de péter définitivement les plombs, parce que là, c'est comme si la quatrième dimension s'était invitée pour prendre le thé et les biscuits sans prendre le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit.

« C'est… Pourquoi ça ne se referme pas ? Pourquoi… »

Son visage se fait un peu plus cireux – ton cœur hésite à continuer à battre – et ses yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur.

« C'est… Salopard, c'est des balles en cuivre ?! »

L'autre ne répond pas.  
Mais son regard est bien suffisant pour te faire comprendre que c'est effectivement le cas. Tu ne saisis rien, rien du tout, mais la sueur froide dans ton dos suffit à te convaincre que c'est la merde. La grande, grosse, énorme merde.  
Et tu ne sais pas quoi faire face à tout ça.

Avant que tu ne puisses retrouver dans les lambeaux de ton cerveau de quoi réagir de quelque façon que ce soit, Karkat s'est arraché à ton étreinte et a reculé lentement. En direction de la fenêtre.  
Tu fronces les sourcils. L'autre mec aussi. Qu'est-ce que…

« Comment tu as su ?! Comment tu as pu trouver une info pareille ? Personne à part les immortels ne sait que les balles de cuivre sont les seules choses qui nous sont fatales. À cause de ça, je vais me vider de mon sang sans pouvoir guérir ! Je vais claquer en prenant des heures ! Je vais… je… »

Il te jette un regard – que tu ne parviens pas à déchiffrer. Ton cœur bat bizarrement la chamade. Tu ne comprends rien mais ton instinct, lui, n'aime _vraiment_ pas tout ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ?!  
Au moment où tu as l'impression de reconnaître quelque chose dans le regard de ton meilleur ami, celui-ci s'arrache à tes yeux, et Karkat reprend la parole.

« Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas mourir comme ça ! Pas devant _lui_ ! Tu auras peut-être ma peau, mais je choisirai ma mort, enculé ! »

Et sur ces mots, il se jette sur la fenêtre.  
Ouverte.  
Ton cri meurt dans ta gorge lorsque tu aperçois son corps basculer dans le vide, disparaître pour ne laisser que le gris du ciel. Encore une fois, avant même d'avoir saisi ce qu'il se passait, tu te retrouves appuyé contre le rebord, penché en avant à risquer à ton tour de tomber, les mains crispées sur la pierre. Tu n'entends même pas l'autre mec, dont tu as presque totalement oublié l'existence, tourner les talons et s'enfuir par là d'où il est venu.  
Ce n'est qu'en sentant des larmes dévaler tes joues qu'enfin, ton cerveau parvient à donner sens à la vision sous tes yeux.

Karkat.  
Karkat allongé, la poitrine percée et rouge de sang, les yeux grands ouverts, le corps désarticulé sur le sol de la ruelle.

Mort.

**.oOo.**

« John ? »

Tu dois l'avouer, dans d'autres circonstances, tu serais fier. C'est vraiment très, très rare que tu puisses réussir à surprendre Rose au-delà des mots, et tu penses bien te trouver, actuellement, dans ce cas de figure.  
Mais tu n'as ni la volonté, ni la force de t'en réjouir ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

Parce que Karkat est mort.  
Karkat est mort depuis quatre jours déjà. Ça fait quatre jours que tu l'as vu se défenestrer et se vider de son sang sur le trottoir. Quatre jours que tu n'as rien pu faire pour l'aider. Quatre jours que, quand tu as enfin trouvé la force de t'arracher à cette vision pour descendre les étages en manquant de te rompre le cou trois fois, tu as trouvé la ruelle vide de tout corps.  
Quatre jours que tu hésites encore à décider de si tout ceci n'était qu'un pur cauchemar ou une réalité des plus absurdes. Quatre jours que tes amis s'inquiètent pour toi, après avoir eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé, même s'ils ne peuvent pas tout comprendre.  
Quatre jours que tu erres comme une âme perdue, sans savoir ce que tu vas faire de toi.

« John, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Tu éclates d'un rire rauque.

« Est-ce que tout a l'air d'aller bien, Rose ? »

Il y a un instant de silence, puis une main se pose, doucement, sur ton épaule.  
Pour que Rose en arrive à être _tendre_ , ça ne doit vraiment pas être beau à voir.

« Le sarcasme ne te sied guère, John. Tu devrais me laisser cette politesse-là. Viens. »

Tu te laisses guider par celle que tu considères comme une sœur jusqu'à un confortable canapé. Quelques instants plus tard, une tasse au fort parfum atterrit dans tes mains, et un regard te convainc de la boire en entier, si tu ne veux pas attirer les foudres de ton hôtesse.  
Celle-ci s'assied de l'autre côté de la table basse, sur un petit fauteuil en cuir qui semble presque l'avaler, tandis qu'elle replie ses jambes sous elle, et darde sur toi un regard entre le curieux et le concerné. Elle ne dit plus un mot, patience incarnée, pour te laisser le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans le fouillis qu'est ton esprit.

« Karkat… Karkat est mort. »

Ta voix se brise sur le dernier mot, et tu hésites un instant à continuer.  
Tu ne sais pas si tu en auras la force.

« Karkat est mort, et il n'aurait pas _dû_ , Rose.  
\- C'est… la Mort choisit son moment, John, et parfois, même si on ne comprend pas, elle a ses rais—  
\- Non, je veux dire, ce n'était pas normal. Rose. Karkat était _immortel._ »

Un long, très long silence accueille ta réplique.  
Tu penses un instant que Rose va te contredire, t'expliquer pourquoi ça n'est pas possible, que certes il y a de la magie dans le coin puisqu'il s'agit de son propre gagne-pain mais qu'il ne faut pas non plus exagérer, quand…

« Comment es-tu au courant ? »

Tu n'es pas loin de te claquer un muscle de la nuque tant tu relèves vite la tête, le regard incrédule. Pour en croiser un presque plus choqué que toi. Les sourcils froncés, tu prends lentement conscience que tu n'as pas halluciné : Rose a bel et bien dit ce que tu as entendu. Rose t'a bel et bien demandé comment tu savais un truc aussi _cinglé_ , comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.  
Tu as de plus en plus l'impression que ce monde perd les pédales.

« Je… Quoi ?  
\- C'était un secret bien gardé. Comment es-tu au courant de ça ?  
\- J-qu-euh… Karkat. Karkat l'a dit. Juste avant de mourir, il parlait à ce type et… et après il… »

Soudain, ta meilleure amie s'est redressée, penchée au-dessus de la table. Tu sens ses mains froides se poser sur les tiennes, son regard violet se fixer dans le bleu du tien avec une telle intensité que tu crains un instant que ton cerveau ne fonde sous l'impact.

« John. Je sais que c'est dur, mais, je t'en prie. _Raconte-moi._ »

Tu hésites à peine une fraction de seconde.  
Jamais ça n'a eu l'air de prendre une telle importance.

Alors, avec une boule dans la gorge, tu racontes. Tu racontes vos plans déjà trop souvent reportés, Karkat qui n'avait pas l'air très content de te voir mais qui t'a accepté quand même. Votre début de marathon tranquille. Le mec qui a débarqué et tiré sur Karkat. Karkat qui avait d'abord déraillé en parlant de son parquet comme si la balle dans sa poitrine n'avait pas d'importance.  
Et puis la blessure qui ne se refermait pas, cette histoire de balles de cuivre. Et Karkat qui a décidé de se défenestrer pour choisir sa propre mort. Et toi, au milieu de tout ça, qui n'a rien, rien, rien pu faire.

Une main posée sur ta joue te fait relever la tête de la tasse ou tu as plongé ton regard le temps de raconter. Tu croises les yeux de Rose, doux et emplis de compassion.

« John, ce n'est pas ta faute.  
\- Tu parles, j'ai…  
\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que quelqu'un débarquerait comme ça, ni qu'il tirerait sur Karkat. »

C'est à ton tour de te taire et de la fixer. Tu as fait ce qu'elle te demandait – tu lui as raconté.  
Tu attends quelque chose en retour, maintenant. Un échange équivalent.  
La vérité.  
Comprenant tes pensées, ta presque-sœur se redresse et se rassied de manière convenable. Après une grande inspiration, elle ouvre la bouche et commence à raconter, de cette voix monotone si agréable à écouter.

« Je le sais depuis la fin du lycée. Un jour, je me suis égarée dans une des parties les plus pauvres de la ville. Je cherchais mon chemin quand j'ai aperçu deux silhouettes, en haut d'un des immeubles, qui discutaient de façon visiblement animée. L'un d'eux était beaucoup plus proche du bord que l'autre, et j'ai compris que le second tentait de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Malheureusement… l'autre a cherché à se laisser tomber. La silhouette a alors couru et… je ne suis pas encore sûre aujourd'hui, mais je pense qu'en l'attrapant et en le tirant hors du vide, le contrepoids a fait que c'est lui qui est passé par-dessus la rambarde. »

Elle fait une pause – et toi, tu sens ton cœur cogner dans ta poitrine. Tu n'es pas très futé, mais tu penses avoir déjà compris de qui il s'agissait.

« Je l'ai vu tomber. Ça m'a paru interminable. Il s'est écrasé de l'autre côté de la rue, dans un bruit atroce. Je n'ai pu que courir pour aller voir comment il allait, même si je me doutais que ce ne devait pas être beau à voir. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant qu'il était en fait en train de se relever et de replacer son coude déboîté comme si de rien n'était. Et je ne te parle pas de ce que j'ai ressenti, quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de Karkat. »

Tu en étais sûr.

« En me reconnaissant, il a paniqué. Puis, il m'a fait jurer de ne jamais en parler à personne, parce que sinon il serait obligé de partir. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait vu ce type tenter de se suicider et qu'il avait simplement trébuché en voulant le sauver. »

Tu renifles.  
Ça ressemble bien à Karkat. Même si, question maladresse, tu n'as certainement pas le droit de formuler la moindre critique, soyons honnêtes.

« Après ça, il m'a tout raconté. Il m'a expliqué qu'il était immortel et vivait depuis plus de deux cents ans déjà. Qu'il avait renoncé à l'idée de mourir un jour et qu'il profitait des choses comme il le pouvait, maintenant, en se faisant des amis et en restant à leurs côtés aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, puisqu'il ne vieillissait pas.  
\- Mais alors, comment…  
\- Les balles de cuivre, j'imagine. J'ignorais que ça pouvait faire quoi que ce soit, Karkat n'a jamais pris le temps de m'en parler. »

Tu avales ta salive, les yeux à nouveau brûlants.  
Pourtant, tu refuses de laisser couler tes larmes. Tu ne peux pas laisser tout ça comme ça. C'est pour ça que tu es venu à la base, et tu comptes bien mener ta requête jusqu'au bout.

« Rose… Rose, est-ce qu'il n'y a pas… un moyen ?  
\- Que veux-tu dire, John ?  
\- Pour le sauver ! Je… Il n'aurait pas dû mourir, ce n'est pas possible ! C'est Karkat, c'est mon ami ! Les amis, ça ne meurt pas, ça… ça… »

Tu t'arrêtes, la boule dans ta gorge devenant trop grosse pour que tu puisses formuler le moindre mot sans éclater en sanglots.  
En face de toi, Rose secoue doucement la tête.

« Je suis désolée, John. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie. »

Elle laisse planer un silence entre vous.

« Cela dit… »

Tu relèves la tête brusquement, l'espoir te dévorant les entrailles.

« Cela dit quoi ?!  
\- Je ne peux pas le sauver. Mais je peux faire en sorte que tu le voies à nouveau, si tu le souhaites.  
\- Co—comment ça ? Tu vas faire apparaître son fantôme ?  
\- Non, je préfère éviter. Les fantômes manquent beaucoup de savoir vivre en ce qui concerne le dépôt de matière visqueuse dans leur sillage. Non, en revanche, je peux te renvoyer dans le passé. Tu y rencontreras Karkat au cours de sa longue existence. Il ne te connaîtra pas, mais toi, tu pourras le revoir. Est-ce que cela concorderait avec ton souhait, John ? »

Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre – tu sais qu'elle a tout compris rien qu'en voyant tes yeux s'illuminer.

« Très bien. Cela dit, il me faut te faire plusieurs avertissements. D'abord, fais attention à ne pas parler à qui que ce soit à part Karkat, dans la mesure du possible. Il ne faudrait pas que tu changes l'Histoire – ce genre de choses est très compliqué à rattraper et je n'ai pas envie de devoir m'en mêler. Ensuite, mon pouvoir n'est pas illimité. Je ne pourrai te faire revenir dans le temps qu'un nombre donné de fois. Je pense que ma limite sera de sept. Enfin, la durée de tes sauts sera elle aussi limitée, à trois jours à chaque fois. Si au bout de ces septante-deux heures, tu n'as pas de nouveau sauté, ma magie te fera sauter de façon automatique sans que tu ne puisses choisir ni ta destination, ni ton époque. As-tu compris ?  
\- Pas parler aux inconnus, sept sauts, trois jours à chaque fois. Oui !  
\- Très bien. Néanmoins, je pense que tu devrais te préparer à ce voyage, John. Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça. »

Tu fronces les sourcils.

« Comment ça ?  
\- Tu t'imagines, sauter dans le passé au siècle des Lumières, et te retrouver en pleine Révolution Française avec ton t-shirt « VIVE CAPITAINE AMERICA » ? Je ne pense pas que les gens te feront un très bon accueil. »

Oh.  
En effet.  
Tu te grattes la nuque, un peu gêné.

« De plus, continue-t-elle, il te faut savoir où tu vas te rendre. Retourne chez Karkat. Il y a dans sa bibliothèque un carnet de cuir noir. Il y a consigné les endroits où il s'est rendu et à quelle époque. Cela pourrait t'aider. Quand tu l'auras trouvé, reviens ici, on mettra tout en place. »

Un peu sonné par toutes ces informations, tu te contentes de hocher la tête.  
L'aller-retour chez Karkat ne te prend pas plus de temps que ça, même si c'est atrocement dur pour toi de te rendre à nouveau dans ce maudit endroit. Tu fais donc aussi vite que tu peux pour trouver ce que tu cherches, puis repartir. Tu fais un dernier crochet par chez toi avant de retourner chez Rose, attrapant quelques bricoles que tu considères comme essentielles – comme ton couteau. On a toujours besoin d'un couteau.  
Lorsque tu reviens, Rose t'emmène dans le sous-sol, où tu découvres un gigantesque pentagramme dessiné sur le sol. Elle te tend quelques vêtements (certainement cousus par Kanaya, sa compagne) et s'absente le temps que tu les enfiles. Ils ne sont pas très classes, mais plutôt passe-partout. Un pantalon brun, une tunique de la même couleur ainsi qu'une grosse ceinture et des bottes assorties. Avec ça, tu ne devrais pas trop attirer l'attention.

Sitôt les habits enfilés, Rose revient et t'indique les prochaines étapes. Elle te laisse te placer au centre, forme un cercle avec du sel tout autour de toi, et place des représentations des quatre éléments à ce que tu supposes être les points cardinaux. Tu penses qu'elle va commencer le rituel tout de suite, mais elle s'arrête une dernière fois pour te sourire tendrement.

« Lorsque le dernier saut sera achevé, tu reviendras automatiquement ici, John. En attendant, je te souhaite un bon voyage. J'espère qu'il t'apportera ce que tu recherches.  
\- Merci, Rose. Merci infiniment. Tu es la meilleure amie du monde. »

Elle hoche la tête, puis ferme les yeux.  
Avant que tu ne comprennes vraiment ce qu'il se passe, tu as l'impression de plonger dans un puits d'obscurité, une voix murmurant doucement à ton oreille.  
Comme Rose te l'a suggéré, tu fermes les yeux et te concentres de toutes tes forces sur la première ligne – Lyon, en juin 1973. Et surtout, sur Karkat. Karkat, Karkat, Karkat.  
Karkat…

**.oOo.**

« MAIS TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION, RESIDU DE RAT CREVE ?! »

Tu as à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe que tu trébuches et t'étales sur le sol boueux. Tu grognes et te relèves.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, au juste ?  
Tu étais dans le sous-sol de Rose, en train de te préparer à voyager dans le temps pour retrouver Karkat et…

KARKAT !  
Tu ouvres les yeux, lèves le nez, et ton esprit bloque.  
Karkat.

Karkat, Karkat, Karkat.  
Karkat est là, devant toi. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux noirs furieux, son regard éternellement froncé – et, tu remarques, beaucoup moins de cernes qu'à ta propre époque. Mais c'est lui. C'est Karkat. C'est Karkat !

« Karkat ! »

Tu n'as même pas le temps de comprendre ce que tu fais que tu te retrouves pendu à son cou, les bras serrés dans son dos à le faire étouffer – mais tu t'en fous parce que ohmygodc'estKarkatc'estKarkatetilestlàdanstesbras !

« MAIS LÂCHE-MOI, ENCULE, AVANT QUE JE NE TE DEPUCELLE LE CERVEAU À COUPS D'EPEE DANS TA GUEULE ! »

C'est. Totalement. Karkat.  
Tu te recules avec un grand sourire, l'observes en remplissant tes yeux, ton nez, tes oreilles de lui, de tout ce qu'il est, tout ce qui le fait, tout ce que tu l'apprécies. Tu ouvres la bouche pour lui dire à quel point tu es heureux de le retrouver et…  
… tu te prends un énorme coup de poing dans la figure.

Aïe.  
D'accord, celui-là, tu l'avais peut-être un peu cherché, te dis-tu en massant ta pauvre mâchoire. Mais tu ne lui accordes pas plus d'intérêt que ça, parce que Karkat est en train de s'en aller à grands pas et _il n'en est pas question._ Tu viens à peine de le retrouver, tu ne vas certainement pas le laisser filer comme ça !  
Tu lui cours donc après.

« Karkat ! Karkat, attends ! »

Tu ne récoltes qu'un grognement – mais bon, ça se saurait, depuis le temps, si ce genre de choses marchait sur toi. Aussi continues-tu à le suivre malgré ses invectives plus qu'imagées. Il avait vraiment un sacré vocabulaire, à l'époque ! Parce que nul doute que tu es bien dans une autre époque, Lyon a carrément une autre tête que dans ton temps à toi.

« Bon, enculé, ça suffit maintenant. Tu me veux quoi au juste ?! T'es quoi, un détracteur ? J'ai pas un rond, alors dégage ! Et de toute façon j'ai pas la moindre dette. Alors essaye pas de me faire croire des salades, et dégage !  
\- Mais non Karkat, t'es bête ! Je veux juste être ton ami ! »

Ça a le loisir de le faire planter.  
En fait, te dis-tu avec quelques secondes de retard, c'est marrant parce que c'est totalement comme ça que la première fois, vous vous êtes liés d'amitié. Enfin, la seconde fois, pour lui ? Mais la première pour toi. Mais du coup c'est… Bref. Tu sens que tu vas vite avoir mal à la tête, avec ces histoires de voyage dans le temps.  
Le fait est que cette fois-là aussi, il y a dix ans (ou dans plus de deux cents ans ? Bref.), tu lui avais couru après en hurlant que tu voulais être pote avec lui. Et tu ne regrettes pas cette décision, aujourd'hui encore. Alors tu es bien décidé à le refaire s'il le faut.

Et c'est ce que tu fais.  
Il est plutôt réticent, au début – il te grogne dessus, essaye de te faire partir. Mais quand il se rend compte, à la fin de ton premier jour, que tu ne partiras pas, il finit par se laisser un peu attendrir et te laisse rester chez lui. C'est une toute petite chambre sous les toits, où la nuit est un peu fraîche, mais tu n'échangerais ça pour rien au monde. Pas pour le bonheur de voir ton ami en vie, respirer, te grogner dessus et t'insulter.  
Vous passez les deux jours suivants ensemble, à faire des choses vraiment intéressantes. Tu en apprends un peu plus sur lui. Il t'explique qu'il est chronique et responsable de coucher sur papier les histoires des gens quand il y a des problèmes ou qu'on le lui demande. Tu lui racontes ce que tu peux de la tienne, en essayant de ne pas trop l'effrayer. Après tout, tu viens du futur et même pour un immortel, ça doit être dur à avaler, ce genre de choses.

À vrai dire, tu en es encore à te demander si tu dois tout lui expliquer ou non – sait-il déjà qu'il est immortel, en fait ? – quand, au milieu de l'après-midi du lendemain, tu sens comme un long frisson remonter dans ton dos, comme une voix chuchoter à ton oreille.  
Une voix que tu connais – celle de Rose.  
Tu comprends sur le champ ce que ça signifie : le délai des trois jours est écoulé. Il est écoulé, et tu n'as pas pris le temps de tout expliquer à Karkat ! Il est écoulé et tu ne sais pas ce que tu dois faire, comment tu dois…

« John ? »

Tu tournes un regard affolé vers Karkat, qui te fixe bizarrement, ayant compris que tu avais cessé de l'écouter depuis quelques instants. Il fronce les sourcils, mais tu parles avant qu'il n'ait le temps de proférer un seul mot.

« Karkat ! Je suis désolé, je dois partir ! Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai, mais attends-moi ! Je te promets de te retrouver ! Je te promets de… »

Le noir se fait autour de toi, et ta voix s'évanouit dans un silence obscur.

**.oOo.**

Tu manques de t'écraser à nouveau le nez par terre en atterrissant – et évites de justesse une charrette. Sourcils froncés, tu tournes sur toi-même, avises cette énorme rue marchande, et décides que ce n'est pas la meilleure des idées que de rester au milieu de cette cohue. Tu te plaques donc contre un mur, le temps de respirer un peu.  
Un regard autour de toi, tandis que ton souffle se calme, te confirme ce que tu pensais déjà : tu n'es plus à Lyon, ni en 1793. Cette ville-là est différente. Avec une moue embêtée, tu plonges la main dans ta tunique et en sors le petit carnet de cuir noir. Tes yeux parcourent les pages, les colonnes de dates et de lieux, avant que tu ne soupires en te frappant le front.

Quel idiot !  
Pour rejoindre Karkat, il faudrait déjà que tu saches où tu es, et surtout _quand_ tu es.

Tu t'approches donc du premier étal de marchand venu – qui vend des poissons qui sentent… bizarre. Tu te penches un peu et tentes d'attirer son attention. Mais après avoir beuglé trois fois ta question sans qu'il t'entende, tu décides que ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen. Aussi prends-tu le temps d'observer les boutiques autour de toi pour trouver de l'inspiration.  
Inspiration qui te frappe en la présence d'une échoppe d'horloger, quelques mètres sur ta droite. Tu t'y diriges d'un pas décidé, et entres dans cette dernière en poussant la porte grinçante. Un vieux monsieur t'accueille dans un silence serein, te marmonnant de bien vouloir attendre quelques instants qu'il ait terminé.

Ces quelques instants doivent bien se transformer en dix bonnes minutes, que tu mets à profit en observant les nombreuses horloges et montres accrochées au mur, formant une sorte de mosaïque d'heures impressionnante. C'est un bel endroit. Un peu stressant pour toi, mais un bel endroit.

« Que puis-je pour vous, jeune homme ? »

Tu sursautes en entendant la voix, et reportes ton attention sur ton hôte. Le saluant poliment, tu formules ta requête.

« Le… lieu et la date ?  
\- Oui, monsieur. S'il vous plait.  
\- Est-ce que tout va bien, jeune homme ? Souhaitez-vous que j'appelle un médecin ?  
\- Non, non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai juste… un peu perdu mon sens de l'orientation. Ça fait un moment que je voyage, voyez-vous, et…  
\- Oh, d'accord. Je comprends. Eh bien, vous vous trouvez en ce moment dans l'une des plus réputées des boutiques d'horlogerie, chez Frédéric, à Genève. Nous sommes présentement… le 15 septembre 1824. Et il est onze heures passées de quatorze minutes.  
\- Quelle précision. Merci infiniment ! »

Tu t'apprêtes à partir quand tu te rends compte qu'en fait, cet homme pourrait encore t'aider. Tournant à nouveau les talons, tu ressors ton petit carnet et le feuillettes jusqu'à trouver ce que tu cherches.  
Là ! Mai 1823 – Octobre 1840. À cette époque, Karkat se trouve dans une ville qui s'appelait « Chaux-de-Fond ». Drôle de nom… Et puis, juste ça ? Il aurait pu mettre une adresse, au moins ! Enfin, bon, ce n'est pas toi qui choisis, après tout.

« Est-ce que je peux… vous demander un autre renseignement ?  
\- Bien sûr, faites !  
\- Sauriez-vous comment je peux me rendre, d'ici, à… Chaux-de-Fonds ?  
\- La Chaux-de-Fonds, vous voulez dire ? Vous êtes un voyageur, en effet, ce n'est pas la porte à côté.  
\- Je dois y retrouver un ami qui m'attend depuis… depuis très longtemps. »

L'autre homme se permet un sourire à ton aveu.  
Tu le lui rends timidement.

« Le plus simple serait que tu empruntes un cheval. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu en aies les moyens, je me trompe ? »

Tu fais la grimace, sans vraiment noter le tutoiement soudain. En effet, ce serait dur.  
Voilà ce que tu récoltes, à oublier les recommandations de sécurité de Rose. Tu te serais giflé, des fois !

« Bon, je crois que j'ai une solution, attends. Ça tombe bien. »

Tu hausses un sourcil.  
L'homme disparait derrière son comptoir quelques minutes, avant de réapparaître, un paquet à la main.

« Un de mes amis horlogers habite là-bas, et je lui avais promis de lui envoyer ce paquet. Mais un messager coûte cher et cela m'embêtait un peu. Si tu me promets de lui apporter ce paquet en main propre, je veux bien t'offrir la course à cheval et de quoi manger sur la route. Est-ce que ce marché te conviendrait ? »

Ce n'est que parce qu'il y a un comptoir entre vous que tu ne sautes pas au cou du vieil homme.  
Ce dernier balaye de la main tes nombreux remerciements et, à peine deux heures après, te voilà devant un cheval harnaché, avec une sacoche sur la selle contenant de quoi manger pour les deux jours de voyage qui t'attendent, une drôle de carte pour te repérer et le fameux paquet. L'homme t'a expliqué les bases du voyage, et c'est en le remerciant encore une fois chaleureusement que tu mets pied à l'étrier, manques de t'étaler par terre, et finis par t'asseoir sur la selle.

Le voyage est un peu… dantesque.  
À vrai dire, tu t'en sors plutôt bien. Mais il faut avouer que toi, homme du XXIème siècle, habitué au confort, à l'eau courante et à l'électricité, même après ton petit séjour en 1793, tu es décontenancé par ce voyage. Tu as de terribles crampes après une journée de cheval, et c'est avec de grosses grimaces que tu remontes en selle le lendemain – Karkat a intérêt à apprécier ton retour !  
Tu crains de te perdre à plusieurs reprises, mais croises toujours la route de gens ou de villages qui te remettent sur la bonne piste à chaque fois. Au final, il te faut quasiment trois jours au lieu des deux prévus pour parvenir à cette petite ville nichée dans une vallée, qui s'appelle La Chaux-de-Fonds.

Sitôt arrivé, tu te dépêches de demander ton chemin pour te rendre chez l'ami de ton sauveur, qui t'accueille avec sourire et gratitude en recevant le paquet. Tu réponds poliment à ses remerciements, et en profites pour le questionner sur l'éventuelle présence en ville d'un jeune homme répondant au nom de Karkat Vantas.  
Au final, il te faudra en fait faire le tour du quartier pour finir par tomber sur une jeune fille qui le connaît, et qui parvient à te mener jusqu'à une petite maison où il loge, en tant qu'apprenti dans une des librairies du coin, et qu'il sera de retour bientôt.  
N'ayant pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, tu t'assieds sous le porche, et termines le pain que tu n'avais pas mangé le matin même, bien décidé à attendre que Karkat réapparaisse – la fille t'a dit qu'il ne gardait généralement la boutique que le matin. Une fille bien renseignée – ton ami a l'air de faire chavirer pas mal de cœurs, en fait ! Il faudra que tu le surveilles, héhé—

« Tu… »

La voix si familière te fait lever la tête – et dessine un _énorme_ sourire sur ton visage.  
Karkat est là, planté en face de toi, les traits figés dans une expression de stupeur presque comique. Tu as besoin de beaucoup de concentration pour ne pas pouffer purement et simplement de rire.

« Tu… tu étais passé où, enculé ?! »

Ça ferait mauvais genre avec sa colère de rire, après tout.  
Avec une grimace, tu te relèves et restes à bonne distance, cette fois-ci. Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de te prendre un autre de coup de poing, il faut le dire. Karkat peut taper très fort, quand il le veut !  
Gigotant un peu, tu te lances d'une voix mal à l'aise :

« Je… je t'avais dit que je reviendrais ! Ça a juste été un peu plus… plus long que prévu ?  
\- Plus long ? Trente ans. Trente ans que je t'attends, connard ! Et toi, tu réapparais comme ça, comme une fleur et sans… sans avoir pris une ride… ? »

Sa phrase se termine en une question presque accusatrice, et tu sens que là, tu es dans de mauvais draps. De très mauvais draps. Tu te grattes la gorge, observes le voisinage, et fais un signe en direction de la porte dans ton dos.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait… parler de ça dedans ? Je ne tiens pas à tout ébruiter et…  
\- Ouais, ouais, dégage. »

Il te pousse et ouvre la porte d'un coup sec de l'épaule – visiblement, la porte se ferme d'une drôle de façon ? – avant de traverser l'espace pour ouvrir les volets. Tu découvres un intérieur coquet, petit mais confortable, avec un lit, une table, un coin pour faire à manger et une bibliothèque plutôt fournie contre un des murs.  
Typiquement Karkat.  
Ce dernier te fait signe d'entrer et tu lui obéis, t'asseyant sur une des chaises près de la table. Il t'y rejoint quelques instants après, s'assied, et te fixe d'un regard univoque. Il est temps pour toi de passer à table – _littéralement parlant._

« Je… Alors je sais que c'est… que c'est dingue mais, je sais que tu es immortel, Karkat. »

Tu essayes d'ignorer son regard surpris et à moitié paniqué, et continues.

« Pour faire court, je te connais, mais pas de maintenant. Je viens de longtemps dans le futur, presque… presque deux cents ans, en fait. J'ai fait le voyage pour te rencontrer quand tu étais encore— quand tu étais plus jeune. J'avais envie de mieux te connaître. Mais je ne peux que faire des sauts de trois jours, et je l'avais oublié la dernière fois. Si je ne me prépare pas à sauter, je réapparais n'importe où et n'importe quand. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis tant de temps à te rejoindre.  
\- Parce que là tu viens…  
\- De Genève, si j'ai bien compris. »

Il siffle.

« Sacré détour. Et comment t'as pu me trouver depuis là, exactement ?  
\- Euh… grâce à un carnet, que je t'ai emprunté.  
\- Un carnet ? Fais voir.  
\- Je… je suis pas sûr que… »

Son regard te fait taire, et avec un soupir, tu sors ledit objet de ta tunique. Il le prend et en feuillette quelques pages, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il arrive à la date d'aujourd'hui. Visiblement, il ne souhaite pas savoir ce qui l'attendra après.

« C'est… C'est indéniablement mon écriture. C'est le mien. Mais il est plus fourni.  
\- Plus fourni ? »

Il se lève sans rien ajouter, marche jusqu'à la bibliothèque et en sort un carnet qui ressemble fort au tien – excepté qu'il a l'air beaucoup, beaucoup moins vieux. Lorsque tu le feuillettes, tu te rends compte effectivement qu'il y a beaucoup moins de dates inscrites.  
Karkat esquisse un pauvre sourire.

« J'avais peur de finir par oublier ce qui m'arrivait, les villes que je découvrais. Alors j'ai décidé de les noter ici.  
\- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. Et c'est plutôt pratique pour moi. Par contre, tu pourrais faire un effort !  
\- Un effort ?!  
\- Ouais, je sais pas, mettre une adresse précise par exemple ! T'as une idée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour te trouver ? Si je n'avais pas rencontré cette fille qui m'a amené ici… »

Karkat grogne un peu, détourne le regard.  
Il a visiblement compris de qui tu parlais. Tu te permets un sourire – et récoltes un coup de pied.  
Avec un soupir, cependant, tu secoues la tête.

« C'est… C'est ma faute, du coup. Mais mon temps dans cette époque est bientôt écoulé, Karkat. Je vais devoir repartir si je ne veux pas sauter à nouveau aléatoirement. Il faut qu'on choisisse une prochaine époque.  
\- D'accord. »

Il y a un silence un peu tendu entre vous.  
Finalement, tu te lances :

« Tu… veux choisir la date ?  
\- Hein ? Moi ?  
\- Bah, oui ! C'est toi que je viens voir, après tout. »

Il t'observe un instant, sourcil levé, puis finit par soupirer.

« Très bien. Alors disons… 1845. Tu peux faire les jours aussi ou.. ?  
\- Oui ! Par contre, l'heure, je ne crois pas, mais je pense que ça dépend de l'heure à laquelle je pars de l'époque précédente. Donc là, ça nous donnera quelque chose comme midi, si je me trompe pas.  
\- Ouais. Alors le 11 décembre 1845, ça te va ?  
\- D'accord ! »

Attrapant le plus vieux des deux carnets posés sur la table, tu feuillettes les pages jusqu'à trouver celle qui t'intéresse. Et cette fois-ci, il y a une adresse ! Preuve que Karkat t'écoutera, dans le futur. Tu lui souris, tout en te concentrant sur le grand frisson qui commence à courir dans ton dos.

« Alors attends-moi le 11 décembre 1845, sur le pas de ta porte. Je serai là.  
\- Ouais, ouais. Sois pas en retard, enculé.  
\- Héhé ! »

Tu as l'impression que ton rire s'étouffe dans les ténèbres qui commencent à envahir ton esprit. Tu te permets un dernier clin d'œil avant que ton champ de vision ne se désagrège.

**.oOo.**

Tu clignes des yeux un peu difficilement, chassant la poussière qui tente de s'incruster dans ton nez. Tu ne sais pas vraiment comment tu voyages, mais ça a l'air de déplacer pas mal de poussière à chaque fois. Heureusement que tu n'es pas allergique, ce serait compliqué, sinon.  
Jetant un œil autour de toi, tu cherches un point de repère quelconque qui pourrait t'indiquer où tu te trouves. Tu finis par le trouver en l'état d'un panneau sur le coin de la rue, quelques mètres plus loin – qui correspond bel et bien à ce qui était noté dans le carnet de Karkat. C'est que tu commences à maîtriser cette histoire !

Au bout de trois sauts sur sept, il serait temps, chuchote une voix mesquine dans ta tête – que tu t'empresses aussitôt d'ignorer. Retournant en arrière, tu t'arrêtes sur le numéro 6 de la rue. C'est une sorte d'immeuble à deux étages un peu décrépi. La porte a l'air de presque tomber en ruine, aussi essayes-tu de la pousser aussi doucement que possible. À l'intérieur, la pénombre est partout, la seule lumière venant de l'entrée derrière toi. Tu distingues un escalier, et une porte vitrée. Tu te diriges vers cette dernière et frappes poliment au carreau.  
Une vieille femme à l'air peu avenant vient t'ouvrir la porte, et te reluque des pieds à la tête, une grimace sur le visage.

« J'ai plus de chambres disponibles. Disparaissez !  
\- Oh ! Euh… non, attendez ! »

Elle hésite une demi-seconde à refermer sa porte – suffisamment pour que tu reprennes, à toute vitesse :

« Je viens voir un ami… Karkat. Il m'a indiqué cette adresse. »

Elle hausse un sourcil, fronce un sourcil, fait la moue, fronce à nouveau un sourcil… puis grimace.

« Montrez-moi. »

Obéissant – ça semble être le seul moyen de ne pas te faire mettre dehors à coups de balai, as-tu l'impression – tu lui tends ton trésor. Elle se penche jusqu'à presque frôler de son énorme nez les pages de ce dernier, avant de se redresser, visiblement satisfaite.

« Ouais, c'est son écriture. Il est en haut de l'escalier, à gauche.  
\- D-d'accord. Merci ?  
\- Hmm. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle te claque la porte au nez.  
Tu pousses un petit soupir de soulagement, avant de rebrousser chemin et de monter l'escalier. Avec prudence. Il n'a pas l'air bien solide, et tu ne serais pas étonné qu'ils soient bouffé par les mites.  
Arrivé sur le palier, tu tâtonnes un peu dans le noir jusqu'à sentir le bois d'une autre porte, sur ta gauche. Ce doit être là. Avec une grande inspiration, tu armes le bras – et frappes trois fois.

La porte s'ouvre presque tout de suite.  
Et ton cœur s'arrête lorsque tu croises ce regard gris que tu connais tant – que tu aimes tant. Ton sourire doit certainement te défigurer, à l'heure qu'il est.

« Salut, Karkat ! »

Il grogne – décidément, c'est une manie, ici ? – et s'efface pour te laisser entrer. Tu te glisses dans l'espace dégagé, et profites qu'il soit en train de refermer la porte pour observer son intérieur. C'est marrant, mais peu importe l'époque – 2016, 1845 ou 1824 – il y a toujours un petit quelque chose, une sorte… de façon qu'il a d'aménager tout ça, qui te donne l'impression d'être chez toi. C'est _chez lui_. C'est _lui.  
_ Il te lance un regard amusé.

« Tu es à l'heure.  
\- Ça a l'air de t'étonner ! t'exclames-tu, vexé.  
\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu près de trente ans de retard, la dernière fois… »

Tu lui réponds par une langue tirée, qu'il ignore royalement. À la place, il t'invite à t'asseoir à la table minuscule qui occupe un espace derrière la porte. Une fois tes fesses posées, tu l'observes s'activer dans la cuisine. C'est étrange de le voir utiliser des ustensiles si peu sophistiqués. C'est dans ces moments-là que tu as vraiment l'impression de ne pas être chez toi – d'être vraiment dans une autre époque. C'est… grisant.  
Ton esprit se détourne un peu de Karkat pour partir vagabonder par la fenêtre. Tout ça te rappelle que tu en es déjà à ton troisième saut. Plus que quatre – et après ça, tu ne pourras plus le revoir. Plus du tout. Ce sera terminé.

Soudain, un grand coup frappe ta poitrine, et tu ne sais plus un instant comment respirer.  
Quatre sauts. Quatre ridicules petits bonds. Quinze petits jours – et tout ça sera fini.  
Il faudra vraiment que tu profites au maximum de ce temps que Rose t'a offert, avant de le regretter amèrement, comme tu as regretté Karkat la première fois. Il est donc temps de faire le nécessaire. Après tout, n'as-tu pas décidé de remonter le temps dans le but de mieux connaître ton meilleur ami ? Il serait temps de t'y mettre !

« Dis, Karkat ?  
\- Hmm ? marmonne ce dernier, en te rejoignant avec de l'eau et du pain. Désolé, c'est frugal, mais en hiver j'ai rarement de quoi m'offrir plus.  
\- T'inquiète pas. Je me disais… tu sais que j'ai remonté le temps et tout…  
\- Ouais… acquiesce-t-il avec un sourcil haussé. Et où veux-tu en venir ?  
\- Ben à la base, je l'avais fait parce que je voulais mieux te connaître. Et… Enfin, je ne veux pas oublier ce but-là donc, je me demandais. Ça te dérange si je te pose des questions ? »

Il te fixe un instant, les sourcils toujours froncés.  
Tu en es à te demander si tu n'as pas fait un truc de travers, quand il se redresse pour s'adosser contre sa chaise, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ouais, ça me dérange.  
\- Qu-quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que c'est pas équitable ! Moi aussi, je veux connaître des choses sur toi ! »

Tu en restes bouche bée.  
Jamais tu n'aurais pu croire que Karkat voudrait savoir quelque chose sur toi. Voudrait mieux te connaître. Tu es… si habitué à ton Karkat à toi, qui semble tout connaître de toi sans que tu ne saches comment et qui te répète que c'est parce que tu es idiot et que tu te rends compte de rien, que tu n'aurais pas pensé qu'il puisse vouloir en savoir plus sur toi.  
Mais bon. C'est pas ça qui te dérangerait – surtout si en contrepartie, tu apprends à le connaître, lui, _vraiment._

« Ah bah, d'accord !  
\- D'accord quoi ?  
\- D'accord, apprenons ensemble.  
\- Mais… tu en as jamais marre de raconter des choses qui veulent rien dire ?  
\- Mais c'est toi qui es idiot ! rigoles-tu. C'est simple pourtant. Au lieu que je te pose toutes les questions que je veux, on aura qu'à le faire à tour de rôle, c'est tout ! »

Il cligne des yeux quelques secondes.  
Puis finit par secouer la tête en soupirant.

« Très bien, très bien. Alors commence.  
\- D'accord ! Quel est ton film préféré ?  
\- Mon… quoi ? »

Oups.  
C'est vrai. 1845.

« Ah… euh. Je t'expliquerai. Pardon. »

**.oOo.**

En apparaissant, il te faut éviter un cheval. Décidément, c'est pas toujours une promenade de santé, de se balader dans le temps. Enfin, tu pourrais faire attention aussi, certainement. Mais bon. C'est pas le moment pour parler de ça.  
Baissant les yeux sur le carnet que tu tiens serré dans tes mains, tu t'éloignes du milieu de la voie pavée pour t'appuyer contre un mur et le feuilleter en paix. Si tu ne t'es pas trompé, tu es à présent en mai 1869, dans la ville de Saint-Etienne. Et normalement, Karkat ne devrait pas être très…

« John. »

… loin.  
Tu accueilles ton ami avec un sourire. Vous aviez prévu, à l'issue des trois jours de la dernière fois – trente ans auparavant pour lui, il y a quelques instants pour toi – de vous retrouver au coin de cette rue que vous connaîtrez bien dans plusieurs dizaines d'années, puisqu'il s'agit de la ville voisine de la vôtre.  
Cette idée te donne un peu le vertige, d'ailleurs. Tu cesses vite d'y penser, avant de ne te faire le mal de tête du siècle – et là, ce serait le cas de le dire. À la place, tu te contentes de serrer ton meilleur ami dans tes bras, dans ta joie de le revoir.

Même si ça ne fait que quelques minutes que toi tu l'as quitté, pour lui, ça ne doit pas être le cas. Et plus tu avances dans le temps, plus tu commences à sentir la solitude qui pèse de plus en plus sur lui, qui courbe son dos, marque son visage de cernes inaltérables.  
Cela te fait peur.  
Tu n'aimes pas savoir Karkat seul. Tu n'arrives pas à imaginer le poids des ans qui ne s'arrête jamais, le fait de perdre peu à peu tous ceux que tu aimes, de les voir vieillir alors que toi, tu restes pareil. Et comme tu ne peux rien faire pour ça, tu veux au moins pouvoir l'aider autrement – en lui changeant les idées lorsque tu es près de lui, par exemple.

Et c'est ce à quoi tu comptes bien t'atteler, à présent.  
L'attrapant par le bras, tu le traînes avec toi dans la ville, découvrant avec lui ces rues que tu connaîtras un jour, mais qui sont pour l'instant si différentes. Vous vous arrêtez près des étals, vous vous promenez dans les parcs, vous faites même des farces – bon, surtout toi – aux passants. La journée se déroule sans même que tu ne le voies vraiment, les heures défilant à toute vitesse, comme si quelqu'un avançait en accéléré les aiguilles de l'horloge.  
C'est le cœur léger et le rire au bord des lèvres que vous décidez, au moment où la nuit tombe, de repartir en direction de son habitation actuelle pour dormir.

Et c'est là que les choses se gâtent.  
Parce que devant la porte de la petite chaumière qu'il occupe, il y a des _gens._ Beaucoup de gens. Trop de gens. Des gens qui n'ont pas, mais alors pas _du tout_ l'air d'être accueillants. Et tu as comme l'impression que ce n'est pas parce que Karkat a oublié la dernière réunion en date.  
Les sourcils froncés, tu t'avances avec lui, un pas en retrait pour ne pas le déranger. Lui s'arrête à quelques mètres seulement des autres, les sourcils froncés, mais la voix tranquille lorsqu'il prend la parole :

« Messires ? Mesdames ? Puis-je vous aider ? »

Presque toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui d'un coup.  
Flippant.  
Soudain, une voix féminine brise le silence anormal de la rue :

« C'est lui ! Regardez, je vous dis ! Vingt ans qu'il habite là et il n'a pas pris une ride. Vous trouvez ça normal, vous ? C'est sûrement le diable. Un être mauvais ! Il ne nous veut pas du bien ! »

Encore. Plus. Flippant.  
Karkat est figé, les sourcils froncés.  
Toi, tu n'hésites qu'une seconde avant de réagir, ton cœur battant follement dans ta poitrine. En voyant le premier homme esquisser un pas, ta main se glisse d'instinct dans celle de ton meilleur ami. Tu tires doucement dessus, et murmures :

« Karkat. Karkat ! »

Tu sens à sa poigne qu'il t'écoute.

« Cours ! »

Et sans rien ajouter, tu tournes les talons.  
Il te suit de près, et avant que les autres n'aient pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, vous avez déjà presque atteint le bout de la rue. Ils se jettent à votre poursuite, mais un groupe sera toujours plus lent que deux individus, c'est physiquement prouvé. Enfin, prouvé, tu ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas là, pour le coup, ça marche. Et puis, la peur doit certainement vous donner des ailes, à lui comme à toi. Aussi continuez-vous à courir dans le dédale des rues jusqu'à parvenir à sortir de la ville.  
Et même là, vous ne vous arrêtez pas pour autant, tout juste ralentissez-vous jusqu'à revenir à de la marche modérément rapide. Ni lui ni toi n'avez vraiment envie de ralentir, tu en es presque sûr. Vous avez encore bien trop peur.

Peur de cette haine que vous avez vue dans les yeux des gens.  
Peur de cette peur qui était dirigée contre _Karkat,_ l'être le plus doux que tu connaisses dans cet univers. L'homme le plus gentil et le plus généreux qui soit, toujours prêt à aider à son prochain et à le sortir de ses problèmes à coups de pied au cul s'il le faut.  
Une perle, vraiment.

Vous marchez longtemps.  
Si longtemps que la nuit passe, que tu vois la lune dans le ciel se coucher, que tu sens la fraîcheur de la nuit se réchauffer lentement alors que les rayons du soleil dorent l'horizon. Si longtemps que dans le silence, tes pensées tournent en rond, tandis que tu te demandes ce qu'il va se passer. Karkat a tout abandonné quand tu lui as dit de courir, et tu ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire. Ce que _vous_ allez pouvoir faire – parce que tu es encore là pour deux jours et que tu comptes bien l'aider.

C'est quand, au détour d'un arbre, vous tombez sur la sortie de la forêt que vous aviez commencé à traverser plusieurs heures auparavant, que Karkat déclare qu'il faut s'arrêter. Au loin, là-bas, de l'autre côté de la prairie, tu vois se profiler une autre ville.  
Hochant la tête, tu t'assois près de lui, mille questions papillonnant dans ta tête.  
Finalement, tu te risques à en attraper une au vol.

« Que… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? »

Karkat laisse un rire rauque s'échapper de sa gorge.

« Comme à chaque fois. Tout recommencer. Trouver un endroit où habiter, un travail, un moyen de remplir cette vie vide de sens. Dans quelques jours, quand ils se seront calmés là-bas, j'y retournerai pour récupérer certaines de mes affaires, comme mon carnet. »

Il te jette un regard. Soupire.

« Fais pas cette tête de crétin. C'est bon, c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Voir quelqu'un qui ne vieillit pas, ça fait peur. Je suis habitué. J'avais juste… pas pensé que ça arriverait aussi tôt. »

Ton cœur se serre.  
Karkat est _habitué_ à ça.  
Karkat est habitué à se faire chasser à chaque fois de l'endroit où il vit. Ou bien à devoir fuir sans un bruit, à abandonner tous ceux qu'il aime, pour reconstruire sa vie ailleurs. Karkat est forcé de…  
Karkat est forcé de vivre dans la solitude, encore et toujours.

Tu déglutis difficilement, tends la main – attrapes doucement les doigts de ton meilleur ami. Quand il relève la tête vers toi, son regard se fonce.

« Mais pourquoi tu pleures, débile profond ? »

Tu n'arrives pas à formuler le moindre mot.  
Alors tu te laisses porter en avant, dégringolant de ta souche pour tomber sur tes genoux et te rapprocher de Karkat jusqu'à plaquer ton corps contre le sien, jusqu'à le serrer à l'étouffer dans tes bras. Tu laisses tes larmes mouiller le creux de son épaule tandis que tu essayes tant bien que mal de le câliner comme tu peux – c'est-à-dire aussi maladroitement qu'il est possible de le faire.  
Mais tu t'en fous. Tu t'en fous parce que c'est Karkat. C'est ton meilleur ami et tu ne veux pas qu'il soit triste, qu'il se sente si seul. Ce n'est pas tolérable. Pas pour toi. Il a toujours été si présent, si incroyablement là dans ta vie que tu ne peux pas laisser une telle injustice se faire.

Alors tant pis si tu ne peux être là que trois jours sur des décennies.  
Tant pis si tu sais qu'au bout du chemin tu ne le retrouveras pas.  
En attendant, tu peux agir. Tu peux être là. Tu peux faire en sorte que ces quelques jours _comptent._

« Tu… Tu comptes me lâcher un jour ou bien je suis devenu la nouvelle putain d'éponge à la mode dans le coin ? »

Tu renifles un peu à sa remarque acide, et t'éloignes lentement. Les mains serrées sur ses épaules, tu le fixes droit dans les yeux et lui offres ton meilleur sourire sur le moment – c'est-à-dire, pas grand-chose.

« Ça va aller, Karkat. Tu n'es pas seul.  
\- Que… »

Tu ne lui laisses pas le temps de continuer.

« Je… je ne suis pas là souvent. Mais. Mais je suis là. Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi. Ça ira. Je… je vais t'aider, cette fois, d'accord ? »

Il semble hésiter un long, long moment.  
Et puis, finalement, il hoche la tête.

**.oOo.**

« Par ici ! »

Tu n'as même pas le temps de comprendre où est-ce que tu as atterri qu'une main t'attrape le bras et te tire en arrière jusqu'à te faire échouer dans les fourrés, pas bien loin derrière toi. Désorienté, tu jettes des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche. Tu hésites même à essayer de t'enfuir en criant au violeur – euh… – quand tu reconnais enfin la silhouette de Karkat, qui, aussi caché que toi, jette des coups d'œil entre les feuilles des arbustes.

« Karkat !  
\- Chut ! »

Tu te tais, mouché.  
Il reste immobile, agenouillé, une main toujours agrippée à ton bras et toi à moitié étalé sur lui, pendant bien trois minutes. Trois minutes durant lesquelles tu oses à peine respirer, inquiet de ce qui peut bien se passer par ici. Pourtant, même si tu ne connais pas très bien tes cours d'histoire, il ne s'est rien passé de très intéressant en 1899, non ? À part le fait que le changement de siècle serait pour bientôt, cela promettait d'être un mois d'avril plutôt clément.  
Alors qu'est-ce que… ?

« Viens. Vite ! »

Tu n'as pas le temps de te poser plus de questions que Karkat t'entraîne à sa suite en sortant de l'autre côté du buisson, marchant d'un pas rapide que tu as de la peine à suivre. Tu aimerais bien lui demander où est-ce que vous allez, mais tu ne penses pas que ce dernier te répondrait. Il vaut mieux te taire et le suivre, tu auras certainement tes réponses en temps voulu. Et sinon, tu t'arrangeras pour chatouiller Karkat autant que faire se peut pour les avoir, tu sais très bien t'y prendre, avec ce genre de choses-là.  
Vous marchez longtemps. En fait, avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte, vous avez traversé la ville, et Karkat te fait signe de grimper discrètement à l'arrière d'une charrette de foin. Vous êtes à peine installés que cette dernière démarre d'un pas tranquille, et vous observez la ville s'éloigner lentement de vous.  
Seulement à ce moment-là, tu t'autorises à te tourner vers ton meilleur ami, et à chuchoter aussi discrètement que tu le peux :

« Tu m'expliques ? »

Ce dernier hausse un sourcil, jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule (même s'il ne pourra pas voir grand-chose, vu le tas de foin qui vous sert de dossier), et puis finit par rouler des yeux.

« Il y a eu… quelques petits soucis. J'ai dû repartir d'ici il y a quelques jours seulement. Visiblement, trente ans est trop limite pour me permettre de rester dans la ville, les gens finissent par vraiment comprendre qu'un truc tourne pas rond. Mais je savais que tu revenais aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas te laisser tourner en rond comme le débile que tu es. Donc je suis revenu te chercher.  
\- Oh. Ok. Et donc là, on va…  
\- Chez moi. »

Tu hoches la tête – et souris. Tu vas chez lui. Tu es avec lui. C'est tout ce qui compte.  
Ton sourire toujours collé à la figure, tu attrapes doucement la main de Karkat et la serres entre tes doigts. Ce dernier te jette un regard qui se veut méchant (mais ne l'est pas), et finit par détourner la tête, comme s'il s'en fichait. Mais toi, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas – que même s'il ne le montre pas, il est _heureux_ de te voir.

Heureux de ne pas être tout seul.  
C'est quand même un peu triste que tu ne puisses pas revoir l'endroit où tu l'as aidé à s'installer, la dernière fois. Tu aurais bien aimé savoir ce qu'il a fait de ce petit intérieur. Mais bon, Karkat est là et il va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et tu comptes bien profiter autant que tu le peux de ces trois jours, pour connaître encore un peu plus ton ami.

Vous passez donc quasiment tout le trajet, qui prend bien deux ou trois heures, à discuter en chuchotant des diverses nouvelles, de ce qui est arrivé dans la vie de Karkat, de ce qu'il a découvert, ce qu'il a vécu, qui il a rencontré, qui il a quitté. Ça te fait plaisir de le voir raconter autant d'histoires avec une telle vie dans ses yeux.  
C'est comme si, un instant, tu retrouvais le Karkat de _ton_ époque, celui qui te racontait les histoires des films qu'il aimait avec une passion dévorante dans les yeux. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sourire tendrement à ce souvenir, tant tu voudrais le retrouver bientôt.  
Même si c'est impossible.

« Hé, les jeunes ! »

Vous vous stoppez tous les deux au cri qui s'adresse – très évidemment – à vous.  
Très lentement, tu te relèves pour jeter un œil par-dessus l'énorme tas de foin. Le charretier a toujours l'œil sur la route, mais il reprend d'une voix amusée :

« On va bientôt arriver là où je dois m'arrêter. Donc si vous comptez aller plus loin que Saint-Etienne, il va falloir descendre et vous trouver un autre moyen de transport. »

Tu as la bouchée grande ouverte à gober les mouches, pas sûr de comment tu es censé répondre. C'est Karkat qui le fait à ta place, d'une voix presque joyeuse, que tu ne lui connais pas.

« Merci beaucoup, l'ami, mais on allait exactement au même endroit. Au plaisir de te revoir un jour.  
\- C'est la même. À la revoyure ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Karkat saute à terre. Tu le suis avec une demi-seconde de décalage, et trébuches. En te relevant, tu te retournes pour observer la ville qui s'étend sous tes yeux.  
Une ville que tu connais bien.  
Puisque c'est là que, dans une petite centaine d'années… tu naîtras.

Karkat se pose à côté de toi, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« J'aime bien cette ville. J'ai, pour une fois, vraiment l'impression d'y être _chez moi._ »

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire, de lui taper un peu dans le bras.  
Finalement, à son regard interrogateur, tu réponds d'un air mystérieux :

« Qui sait, alors, peut-être que tu y reviendras. »

Un sourcil haussé plus tard, vous vous remettez en route et atteignez les abords de la ville en quelques minutes. Karkat t'entraîne dans le dédale des ruelles jusqu'à l'endroit où il habite – que tu découvres avec grand plaisir. Et comme à chaque fois, tu ressens encore cette sensation de connaître, d'être chez toi ici. C'est grisant et un peu effrayant, aussi.  
Mais comme avec tout, quand il s'agit de Karkat, tu décides de lui faire confiance et de te laisser aller. Après tout, tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps avec lui, il faut bien que tu en profites à fond.

Après ça, vous décidez de passer les prochaines heures à déambuler dans les rues, découvrant çà et là des coins que ni lui ni toi ne connaissait. Tu commences à comprendre comment il peut à ce point connaître ta ville, à ta propre époque. À force de la parcourir pendant des décennies en long et en large, il doit en avoir une carte topographique dans la tête.  
Il arrive même à vous faire entrer, un peu en douce, dans une salle de projection. Tu découvres, les yeux émerveillés, les premières projections de films. Même si à cette époque, ça n'a rien des chefs-d'œuvre comme Con Air. Ce ne sont que des petits bouts de pellicules qui montrent des trains qui foncent à toute vitesse sur l'objectif.  
D'ailleurs, toi tu es habitué, mais c'est très amusant de voir Karkat réagir comme les autres spectateurs, en ayant des mouvements de recul lorsque le train semble sur le point de traverser l'écran de projection pour foncer à toute vitesse sur vous.

Quand vous ressortez de là, tu expliques à un Karkat pas tout à fait convaincu à quel point tout ça sera un jour fantastique. Il te faut bien tout le retour jusque chez lui pour réussir à le convaincre d'au moins essayer de suivre tout ça.  
Et lui en arracher la promesse.  
Ce que tu arrives, néanmoins, à faire. Parce que tu es le meilleur – quand même, hé.

Vous passez les deux autres jours dans le même genre d'atmosphère. C'est comme… comme une sorte de grosse pyjama party. Vous dormez dans la même pièce, ne vous lâchez pas d'un demi-centimètre quelle que soit l'heure de la journée, faites des trucs cools…  
Beaucoup de balades, en fait, dans les alentours. Tu en profites pour redécouvrir ce que tu connais déjà, en apprendre un peu sur l'histoire de ta ville. Et Karkat te raconte également beaucoup d'histoires. De celles qu'il lit dans ses romans, mais également celles sur la ville, qui te font penser qu'il pourrait être un très bon historien, en fait. Surtout qu'il connait un peu tout ce qui s'est passé, puisqu'il y était.  
Tu souris en te rendant compte que maintenant, tu connais de mieux en mieux ton meilleur ami.

Tu sais ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il déteste. Les belles histoires d'amour, même s'il ne le dit pas. Le début du cinéma qui, tu en es sûr, lui plait déjà. Le fait d'aider les gens, de leur rendre la vie un peu plus facile s'il en a la possibilité.  
Tu sais qu'il se sent toujours très seul, et tente de pallier ce fait comme il le peut. Tu sais qu'il a des dizaines d'amis, mais que ce ne sont que des connaissances, que personne ne le connait aussi bien que toi. Tu sais aussi qu'il n'a pas été amoureux jusque là – qu'il n'a pas eu de descendance.

Au fond de toi, tu penses que c'est parce qu'il ne se sentirait pas capable de survivre à l'enterrement de ses enfants. Peut-être a-t-il raison, d'ailleurs.  
Tu ignores ce que cela ferait mais tu ne voudrais pas qu'il vive quelque chose d'aussi dur. Surtout que tu ne pourrais pas être là pour l'aider comme tu le souhaites. Tu ne pourrais pas être _toujours_ là, comme tu le voudrais. Comme tu…

« John ? Hé, cerveau atrophié, tu m'écoutes ?  
\- Hmm ? »

Il te jette un regard méchant – et tu t'excuses aussitôt de ton inattention. Il soupire et t'indique l'heure du doigt – à l'énorme pendule qu'il tient de la boutique où tu avais trouvé, un jour, ton chemin, t'a-t-il raconté.  
Oh.  
Il est bientôt midi. Tu ne vas pas tarder à sauter à nouveau. Il faut que tu te dépêches, en effet.

« Donc. Tu es un peu plus attentif ?  
\- Oui, pardon. Que me disais-tu ?  
\- Je te demandais si ça t'irait qu'on se retrouve ici en 1917. Ca ne fera pas trente ans, donc je serai toujours là, normalement. Tu pourrais même sauter ici.  
\- Euh… Oui, d'accord. Mais quel jour ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Le 15 mai, ça t'irait ? »

Tu hoches la tête. Les jours de printemps, c'est toujours chouette !  
Tu lui fais donc tes adieux avec un sourire, impatient de le rencontrer dans le prochain siècle.  
Ce n'est que quand cette pensée t'effleure – au moment où le noir commence à se faire autour de toi – que tu percutes réellement sur la date qu'il a annoncée.

1917.  
La première guerre mondiale.

**.oOo.**

Hélas, tu as sauté avant de pouvoir le prévenir.  
Et c'est avec fracas que tu te retrouves étalé par terre, ayant oublié de te relever avant de sauter – et Karkat ayant déplacé la chaise sur laquelle tu te trouvais, depuis le temps, bien sûr. Tu es sûr que Rose se frapperait le front à s'en fissurer le crâne, si elle te voyait.

Avec un soupir, tu te relèves – et éternues.  
Tu n'es pas allergique à la poussière, certes, mais il y a des limites. Et la limite a été dépassée là, très clairement. Parce que c'est pas une couche de poussière qu'il y a autour de toi. C'est une couverture !  
Pourquoi… pourquoi tant de poussière, d'abord ? Et où est Karkat ? Pourquoi as-tu l'impression que cette maison est totalement à l'abandon, alors qu'il avait dit qu'il t'y attendrait ?

Tournant autour de toi, tu finis par aviser la table de la cuisine.  
Sur laquelle une lettre attend. Une lettre pliée en deux – avec ton nom écrit dessus.  
Oh.

Tu te précipites pour la décacheter et la lire, avide d'enfin comprendre.  
Et ce qui y est écrit te glace le sang.  
Petit à petit, tu as l'impression que la température de la pièce descend autour de toi, tandis que tu apprends les dernières nouvelles d'un Karkat ayant écrit cette lettre… la veille de son départ pour le front. Difficilement, tu déglutis.

Il est parti. Il est parti à la guerre, parti pour se battre. Parti pour défendre son pays – même si ce n'est pas vraiment le sien, même s'il n'y appartient pas forcément, après avoir tant voyagé. Il t'explique qu'il ne sait pas où il se sera au moment où tu liras la lettre, mais qu'il compte sur toi, si tu le veux bien, pour essayer de quand même le trouver.

Tu serres la lettre dans tes mains, incapable de bouger, de respirer – incapable de freiner les larmes qui dévalent tes joues.  
Il est à la guerre.  
Et même si tu sais qu'il est immortel… tu ne peux t'empêcher de trembler de peur à l'idée de tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Même si tu sais qu'il est arrivé sain et sauf jusqu'à ton époque. Même si tu sais qu'il ne lui manque rien, et qu'il avait l'air d'aller _relativement_ bien.  
Il faut que tu le retrouves.

Avant d'avoir vraiment compris ce que tu faisais, tu te retrouves en route pour le front, dans un train à moitié rempli de militaires en fin de permission et de civils qui ne semblent plus savoir quoi faire de leur vie et de leurs affaires.  
Et tu as, quelque part, l'impression d'être aussi perdu qu'eux.  
À vrai dire, tu ne sais même pas comment tu vas faire pour le trouver, pour le chercher. Déjà, rien que le train allant de Saint-Etienne aux villes du front va prendre presque la journée à faire son voyage, mais après…  
Après, comment feras-tu ?

Tu l'ignores.  
Tu l'ignores, mais tu ne veux pas baisser les bras. Ce n'est plus que ton avant-dernière chance de voir Karkat, de lui montrer à quel point il n'est pas seul, de profiter de le revoir, encore, avant de le perdre pour de bon. Tu ne peux pas abandonner. Pas maintenant.  
Il mérite tant qu'on fasse des efforts pour lui, qu'on lui montre qu'il en _vaut la peine_ , que tu ne peux pas supporter l'idée de le laisser tomber, là, maintenant.  
Alors tu te débrouilles.

Tu te débrouilles pour passer les contrôles, pour parler aux militaires, pour leur demander ton chemin. Tu te débrouilles pour te cacher, pour trouver de l'aide, pour réussir à aller où tu le souhaites. Tu manques de te faire foutre dans un train de retour à plusieurs reprises, quand les gens comprennent que tu n'es pas d'ici et particulièrement louche.  
Mais à chaque fois, tu parviens à t'en sortir. La dernière fois, c'est en prononçant le nom de Karkat – l'officier semble changer d'avis à la dernière minute et finit par te prendre sous son aile en t'écrivant une petite lettre de recommandation. Cette dernière te conduit presque directement à la tranchée où ton ami a été assigné.

Tu as l'impression de patauger en plein cauchemar, tu dois bien l'avouer.  
Tu ne comprends pas comment des hommes pourront supporter ça, en tout, quatre ans. La boue, le froid, l'humidité, la peur, les bruits, le tonnerre… c'est si effrayant que tu as l'impression que tu ne pourras jamais plus dormir tranquille de ta vie.  
Mais tout ça en vaut le coup.

Ça en vaut le coup, pour le regard de Karkat, qui s'éclaire soudain lorsqu'il te voit, depuis le coude de la tranchée. Ça en vaut le coup, pour le bruit de ses pas résonnant dans le sol mouillé. Ça en vaut le coup pour la perte d'équilibre presque forcée quand il te percute pour te serrer dans ses bras, pour ne plus jamais te lâcher, pour toujours contre lui te garder.

Ça en vaut le coup.  
Ça en vaut le coup parce qu'il est heureux – et que pour toi, c'est tout ce qui compte. Même is ça ne durera que… que quelques heures, vu le temps qu'il t'a fallu pour le retrouver.

Ton cœur se serre à cette pensée.  
Ton cœur se serre, mais tu l'ignores, et tu demandes à Karkat comment il va. Tu le suis, tu découvres un peu de son univers cauchemardesque, tu tentes de l'illuminer comme tu peux. Tu salues des soldats qui te fixent étrangement, toi et ton accoutrement qui détonne tant dans cet environnement.  
Tu l'écoutes te raconter les histoires qu'il veut te raconter, tout ce qui s'est passé. Le début du cinéma qu'il suit avec intérêt, les gens qu'il a rencontrés, les livres qu'il a lus. Les annonces des pays de plus en plus tendus. Celle de la guerre. Sa décision de partir, d'aider, de faire quelque chose pour ce pays qui l'a vu grandir sans vieillir, qui l'a accueilli et lui a permis de rencontrer tant d'amis.

Tu l'écoutes déjà s'inquiéter de ton moment de retour, et fixer avec toi la date et le lieu de votre rencontre, en feuilletant dans le carnet que tu ne quittes plus – que tu n'as plus envie de quitter, jamais. Tu souris en l'entendant formuler le vœu de voir, pour une fois, la mer, et donc de te donner rendez-vous en 1976, quand il se situera alors près des côtes de Bretagne.  
Tu l'écoutes.

Tu l'écoutes, et tu te rends compte.  
Tu te rends compte d'à quel point Karkat est là, est présent, est vivant. D'à quel point c'est un homme merveilleux, une personne fantastique qui ne sait pourtant pas à quel point il illumine ta vie. D'à quel point il va te manquer, lorsqu'il ne sera plus là. Dans à peine trois jours et quelques minutes, car tu sens déjà que le temps de t'en aller est bientôt venu.  
Tu te rends compte d'à quel point ta vie va être vide et sans éclat lorsque tu vas devoir lui dire au revoir pour la dernière fois.

Tu t'en rends compte, et tu te rends compte aussi que tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça.  
Tant pis si tu te prends le râteau du siècle, tant pis si lui n'en veut pas. Au moins, tu peux lui montrer, pour une fois, à quel point il compte pour toi.  
Alors tu lui laisses encore le temps de parler, de s'inquiéter, de profiter du fait que tu es là pour l'écouter. Tu lui laisses ces dernières minutes, jusqu'à sentir en toi bourdonner le besoin d'à nouveau sauter à travers le temps.  
Et là, tu t'avances.

Il se fige en te voyant si près de lui – il est nerveux, et tu le sens.  
Mais… Mais tant pis. C'est une des dernières fois où tu vas pouvoir faire ça. Tu ne peux plus te permettre d'hésiter, de perdre du temps. Alors, fermant les yeux, tu glisses tes deux mains dans son cou, et tu t'approches de lui jusqu'à poser tes lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser a un goût de pluie, d'humidité, de boue et de peur.  
C'est le baiser le plus parfait que tu n'aies jamais pu partager.

Un baiser que tu ne romps qu'à regret, en sentant qu'il est temps pour toi de partir.  
Et c'est avec crainte que tu plonges à la fois, en reculant, dans les yeux de Karkat et dans le flot du temps.

**.oOo.**

« Humpf ! »

Tu es à terre avant d'avoir totalement compris ce qu'il t'arrivait. Ton nez pulse de douleur, et s'il ne saigne pas, tu es sûr que tu n'en es pourtant pas loin.  
Tu te retournes pour découvrir un Karkat pour le moins… écumant de rage. Tu essayes d'ouvrir la bouche, de dire quelque chose – peut-être de t'excuser s'il le faut – mais il ne t'en laisse pas le temps. En quelques instants, il a attrapé ton bras, t'a tiré sans ménagement sur tes pieds et est parti en te tirant derrière lui.

Outch.  
Ça sent mauvais. Très, très mauvais.  
Pour ton matricule, spécialement.  
Tu n'es pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie de faire face à tout ça – mais tu ne penses pas avoir le choix. Après tout, il est _littéralement_ en train de te traîner à sa suite. Pour un peu, tu te demanderais pourquoi il ne t'a pas attrapé par l'oreille. Mais bon, vaut mieux ne pas le penser trop fort, il pourrait t'entendre et avoir envie de le faire.  
Il te traîne, toujours sans dire un mot, jusqu'à une petite maison isolée sur une falaise. Tu es quasiment à bout de souffle quand vous arrivez devant le porche, mais il ne te laisse toujours pas une seconde pour te remettre. Ouvrant d'un coup sec la porte, il te fait entrer d'un geste brusque, et referme cette dernière en te plaquant contre.  
Euh…

Quoi ?  
Tu clignes des yeux, ton champ de vision rempli par sa chevelure corbeau et ses yeux gris aux reflets furieux. Tu. Tu ne comprends plus grand-chose là. Est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui va t'arriver, au juste ?!

« K-kar… »

Tu n'as même pas le temps de prononcer son prénom en entier. Il t'a coupé la parole en plaquant sa bouche contre la tienne – si fort que ton crâne se cogne contre le panneau de bois derrière toi. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui irais te plaindre, en fait.  
Même si là, ton cerveau ne suit plus tout à fait ce qu'il se passe autour de toi, il te faut bien l'avouer. Il peine à redémarrer – même quand Karkat se recule enfin et que vous vous retrouvez tous les deux à bout de souffle.

« Soi… soixante ans. Tu m'as fait attendre _soixante ans_ pour ce baiser, connard ! »

Oups.  
Euh. Oui. Alors là, tu risques d'avoir du mal à t'en sortir. À vrai dire, tu ne sais même pas comment tu vas y arriver. Ça risque d'être drôle. Hum.  
Bon.  
Foutu pour foutu, quitte à ne pas savoir que faire, autant laisser parler ton instinct. Tu ne peux pas bouger – les mains de Karkat plaquées sur tes épaules t'en empêchent – mais tes bras le peuvent. Avec autorité, tu les enroules autour de la taille de ton meilleur ami – ou plus – et tu l'attires brusquement vers toi.

Une seconde, une heure, une éternité plus tard, vous rouvrez les yeux, et tu te sens rougir.  
Tu te grattes la gorge, à défaut de pouvoir te gratter la nuque.

« Euh… pardon ? »

Il grogne.  
Il grogne et un moment, tu crains de te reprendre un coup dans la figure.  
L'instant d'après, il a de nouveau attrapé ton poignet et t'a traîné à travers la moitié de la maison jusqu'à ce que tu devines être sa chambre.  
L'instant d'après… euh, eh bien, il se passe beaucoup trop de choses pour que tu ne tentes ne serait-ce que d'allumer ton cerveau. Tu as bien d'autres choses à faire.

Lorsque ton cerveau parvient enfin à reprendre le contrôle, vous êtes tous les deux allongés dans les draps, la tête sur l'oreiller et à moitié endormis, repus de bonheur. À vrai dire, tu n'es pas loin de t'assoupir quand la voix de Karkat se glisse dans ton oreille.

« John ?  
\- Hmmm… ? »

Il semble hésiter une minute.

« Tu… c'est ton dernier saut, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tu soupires.  
Puis tu hoches la tête – ta main glissant dans les draps jusqu'à trouver la sienne, jusqu'à entrelacer tes doigts avec les siens. Jusqu'à serrer – fort.

« Tu… tu ne m'as jamais vraiment raconté pourquoi tu avais décidé de voyager dans le temps.  
\- En effet.  
\- Tu pourrais ? S'il te plait ? »

Tu lui jettes un regard, pas trop sûr de toi.  
Rose t'avait demandé avant de partir de faire en sorte de ne pas chambouler le passé. Mais… peux-tu vraiment refuser quoi que ce soit à Karkat ?  
Non. Certainement que non.  
Alors avec un soupir, tu entreprends de tout lui raconter.

Votre rencontre au collège, votre amitié. Vos moments d'éclate, le fait qu'il semblait si bien te connaître et que tu comprends maintenant pourquoi. Votre vie, même si tu essayes de ne pas trop lui donner de détails. Les marathons de films, les moments de rigolade. Dave, Rose, les autres. Tout ce qui constituera votre vie.  
Et puis, avec plus de difficulté, tu en arrives à ce fameux matin. À votre projet de revoir tout le Seigneur des Anneaux. À ce type qui sonnera à sa porte, et qui l'abattra d'une balle en cuivre. À son saut à travers la fenêtre, et à tout le reste. À ton désir de mieux le connaître, de le rencontrer pour de vrai, de savoir qui il est vraiment.

Tu as à peine fini que tu le sens t'enrouler dans une étreinte prête de t'étouffer, sa tête nichée dans ton cou, ses mains refermées dans ton dos. Tu aimerais dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour alléger l'atmosphère. Tu n'y arrives pas.  
Tu te contentes de laisser des larmes couler sur tes joues, rouler dans sa chevelure. Tu laisses ta peine s'écouler, être enfin allégée par les seuls bras qui pourront jamais vraiment y faire quelque chose. Tu te contentes de le serrer à l'étouffer contre toi – tant que tu le peux encore.

C'est lui qui finit par doucement te lâcher pour venir essuyer tes larmes par des dizaines de baisers qui parviennent à te faire doucement sourire.  
Sourire auquel il répond – quelque chose qui fait battre ton cœur un peu plus vite, toi qui n'es pas habitué à voir une telle chose sur son visage. Finalement, une main sur ta joue, il reprend doucement la parole.

« Et c'est d'avoir eu peur de me voir mourir qui t'a donné envie de tout ça ? »

Tu fronces les sourcils.  
Lui aussi.  
Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

« Peur… peur de te voir mourir ? Karkat… je… ce n'était pas de la peur. Je t'ai _vu_ mourir.  
\- Mais… c'est impossible, John. Je suis immortel, tu te souviens ? J'ai survécu à deux guerres mondiales, je pense que si ça n'a pas pu me tuer, ta connerie même n'y arrivera pas.  
\- Que… »

Tu te relèves lentement, frottant ta tempe du bout des doigts. Tu commences à avoir mal à la tête. Comment est-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce que…  
Tu fronces encore un peu les sourcils.

« Mais… c'est ce que tu as dit, pourtant, là-bas. La balle en cuivre. Le saignement ne s'arrêtait pas, et tu as déclaré ne pas vouloir mourir comme ça. Alors tu t'es jeté du haut d'un immeuble.  
\- Parce que je faisais de l'esbroufe, certainement.  
\- De l'es… quoi ?  
\- Du cinéma, John. J'imagine que ce type devait me faire chier depuis un moment et j'ai préféré lui faire croire que j'étais mort.  
\- Et… et la balle ?  
\- Du pipeau. J'ai pris un bon nombre de balles dans ma vie – même couvertes de cuivre, si je les retire, le saignement s'arrête et la plaie se referme. C'est juste qu'il ne s'arrête pas tant que c'est pas enlevé. À mon avis, j'ai vraiment fait exprès. »

Tu…  
Tu n'arrives pas à en croire tes oreilles.  
Très lentement, tu articules, la voix blanche :

« Alors tu… tu es toujours en vie ?  
\- À ton époque ? J'imagine que oui. »

Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que tu as déjà quitté le lit pour t'éloigner, furieux.  
Tu as l'impression que ta cage thoracique pourrait _exploser_ de frustration, là, tout de suite. Quand il te rattrape et tente de saisir ton poignet, tu te libères d'un geste brusque.

« Et… et tu pouvais pas me le _dire ?!_ C'était si amusant de me voir tourner en rond comme un con dans ma peine de t'avoir perdu ?!  
\- Hé, doucement, crétin ! Ce n'est pas au bon Karkat que tu parles, moi j'ai encore rien fait ! C'est à lui qu'il faudra expliquer ta façon de penser, moi je ne peux rien faire.  
\- Si ! »

Tu as presque hurlé.  
Il se tait, mouché, et tu reprends, presque à bout de souffle :

« Si, tu peux ! Tu peux faire quelque chose !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Jure-moi… jure-moi de ne pas m'abandonner, là-bas. Jure-moi de revenir me chercher. Je m'en fous si tu dois encore quitter la ville. Jure-moi que tu ne partiras pas sans moi. Que tu reviendras. Que tu seras là. Jure-le-moi.  
\- Je… D'accord. D'accord, John, je le jure. T'es content ? »

Tu t'autorises un sourire.

« Oui. »

Le reste est oublié dans un baiser.  
Et bien, bien d'autres choses.

À l'issue de ces trois jours, c'est avec regrets que tu sens le temps reprendre ses droits sur toi. Tu t'y attendais, mais tu aurais aimé ne jamais quitter cette maison et le calme qu'elle t'offre. Tu serres une dernière fois ce Karkat là dans tes bras, et lui fait promettre une dernière fois de revenir vers toi.  
Ce qu'il scelle d'un dernier baiser, tandis que ton corps s'efface du temps présent.

**.oOo.**

« John ? »

Lorsque tu rouvres les yeux, ce n'est plus Karkat qui est en face de toi. C'est Rose. Une Rose inquiète, qui t'offre un sourire de réconfort – auquel tu réponds comme tu le peux. Malgré tout, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de rancœur.  
Avec amertume, tu lui lances :

« Il est encore en vie. Il se planque quelque part, et s'il ne revient pas vite, je te jure que je vais le…  
\- Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas directement, John ? »

Tu te tais, mouché.  
Rose, elle, se contente de son sourire mystérieux, et pointe du doigt un coin dans la pièce. Lorsque tu te retournes, une silhouette en sort. Une silhouette que tu connais _bien_ , pour en avoir appris par cœur chaque courbe, durant ces trois derniers jours.  
Une silhouette aux cheveux en bataille, aux yeux gris, aux cernes immenses. Une silhouette qui fait, désormais tu en es sûr, battre ton cœur.

« Il est arrivé quelques minutes après ton départ. Nous avons attendu ensemble que tu reviennes. Visiblement, tu as réussi à faire ce que tu voulais, car il savait déjà où tu allais, et il… »

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que tu t'es avancé d'un pas rapide.  
Et as collé ton poing dans la figure de ton amant.

Un gros, gros silence suit ton geste. Un silence que tu mets à profit pour attraper le visage de Karkat et le plaquer contre le tien, dans un mélange de colère, de soulagement et d'avidité. Il ne lui faut qu'une demi-seconde pour répondre au baiser, presque dévorant. Un baiser qui fait galoper ton cœur autant que le sien, tu le sens bien. Un baiser qui dure, dure, dure… jusqu'à ce que, finalement, vous vous lâchiez, et que Karkat pose son front contre le tien.

« Tu es là. Tu es enfin rentré. »

Tu aimerais répondre quelque chose d'approprié – qui soit aussi bien que tous ces films qu'il regarde à longueur de temps et qu'il aime tant. Mais tu ne trouves rien – ton esprit est trop saturé de tout l'amour que tu ressens pour lui. Alors tu laisses faire ton instinct, le serres à l'étouffer dans tes bras en murmurant une litanie de « je t'aime » à son oreille.  
Vous pourriez rester comme ça toute ta vie, tu en es sûr – mais Rose finit par vous faire sortir de votre transe d'une voix sarcastique.

« C'est un sous-sol consacré à la magie, ici. Vous seriez bien gentils de ne pas altérer mes ondes de magie noire avec votre guimauve. Allez donc vous trouver une chambre d'hôtel ou je ne sais quoi, et déguerpissez. »

Tu te tournes et lâches très légèrement Karkat pour offrir un sourire à ta meilleure amie et presque sœur. Un sourire qu'elle te renvoie de ses lèvres sombres, avant de vous faire signe de partir sur-le-champ d'un geste de la main.

Tu obéis, entraînant derrière toi l'immortel qui fait battre ton cœur, tes doigts fermement entrelacés aux siens.  
Peu importe que la mort soit figée pour lui, quand elle décompte encore le temps que tu passeras sur cette terre. Tu as trouvé avec qui le passer, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et après, tu pourras toujours t'arranger pour le hanter comme un fantôme pour l'éternité.  
Tout le temps qu'il faudra, vous l'aurez.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleeeeh. Il est TARD. Je vais aller nettoyer mon tatouage tout neuf qui me crame le bras et faire un gros, gros dodo, moi. J'ai du boulot pour demain. Je vous donne en tout cas déjà rendez-vous pour le thème 45 : Deux Revolvers. J'attends avec impatience vos reviews sur ce thème là, j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire et j'espère de tout coeur que vous avez aimé le lire. Bonne nuit à tous ! :)


	45. Deux revolvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 45 : Deux revolvers  
> Sa source lui avait affirmé que le propriétaire des lieux ne serait pas chez lui ce soir-là, mais il valait mieux rester prudent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà le thème 45, comme promis :) Désolée pour le temps d'attente, je voulais y poster plus tôt, mais mon portable me fait des misères et là, je me suis arrachée au coin où je pleurais de désespoir pour tout vous poster. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ;)

Un souffle glacial traversa la pièce lorsque la fenêtre s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme filiforme se glissa dans le mince espace ainsi créé, refermant l'ouverture juste derrière lui. Sa source lui avait affirmé que le propriétaire des lieux ne serait pas chez lui ce soir-là, mais il valait mieux rester prudent.

Il avait déjà dû éviter une demi-pelletée de pièges, mais quelque chose lui soufflait que ce n'était pas fini. Et de loin. On n'annonçait pas avoir trouvé la source de l'immortalité sans l'avoir au moins placée sous la protection du Diable, en lui vendant son âme !  
Bon, en réalité, c'était surtout qu'il avait dû fouiller pour découvrir ça, pas que le propriétaire de cette énorme maison avait beuglé sa découverte sur tous les toits.  
Ç'aurait été drôlement stupide, sinon.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs retint son souffle en arrivant devant une porte lourdement verrouillée. C'était certainement ici.  
Il lui fallut presque une demi-heure pour venir à bout de ce monstre, à force de doigté et de délicatesse. Quand, victorieux, il put pénétrer dans la cave derrière ce colosse, il en jubilait presque.

Il s'arrêta bien vite.  
Parce que s'il ne savait pas bien à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il s'était mis en chasse de ce trésor… il ne s'attendait en tout cas pas à _ça._ Avec un frisson, il attrapa les deux révolvers fixés à ses hanches, cadeau de son cousin et mentor pour ses dix-huit ans.

Là où il avait imaginé des trésors, du faste, du luxe… il n'y avait qu'une ambiance glaciale, l'humidité, la pénombre et la peur.  
Et une cage.

Juste là, au milieu de cet énorme sous-sol, une cage.  
Une cage qu'il identifia avec un nœud à l'estomac comme de celles pouvant accueillir ces énormes chiens dressés pour les combats clandestins.  
Sauf que ce n'était pas un chien, dans la cage.

Même recroquevillée, tassée dans un coin, roulée en boule sur le sol crasseux… cette silhouette ne pouvait être _qu'humaine._ Il n'y avait aucun doute possible là-dessus.  
Et le voleur ignorait quelle attitude adopter face à ça. Qu'était-ce, exactement ? Une… une arme ? Quelque chose pour défendre la source de la vie éternelle ? Peut-être était-ce bien lui, le Diable en personne, à qui l'autre fou avait vendu son âme ?  
Et puis, pourquoi une telle position ? Pourquoi cette odeur de saleté, de peur, de _mort_ ? Pourquoi ce goût de bile dans sa propre bouche, pourquoi cette envie lancinante qui le prenait au ventre, lui insufflant qu'il était vital pour lui de fuir, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

Un gémissement se fit entendre, et lui tordit le cœur.  
Un gémissement qui ne semblait plus rien avoir d'humain – et qui, pourtant, broya son âme dans un étau de tristesse à l'encontre de celui ou celle qui avait émit ce bruit.

Ses poings toujours fermés sur ses armes, il baissa légèrement les bras et s'approcha d'un pas qu'il voulait leste – mais qu'il savait rendu lourd par l'angoisse et la peine. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas, il vit la forme _bouger._ Gémir encore. Se presser contre le bord opposé de la cage. Marmonner quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

Saisi par un instinct qu'il n'aurait pu expliquer, il effleura d'une main les barreaux, chuchotant de sa voix la plus douce :

« Hé… »

_L'autre_ se figea.  
Pendant très, très longtemps, il ne bougea plus.  
Et puis, il finit par relever la tête – planter deux pupilles d'un rouge sombre dans celles du cambrioleur. Et tandis que le cœur du voleur commençait à rater des battements à un rythme inquiétant, il croassa d'une voix rauque :

« Tu— »

Une toux – un grincement – des spasmes.  
Un regard suppliant, qui le cloua sur place avec l'efficacité d'une perceuse électrique.

« Tue-moi. »

Il sentit tout souffle d'air quitter ses poumons.  
La chose dans cette cage…

… ça n'était qu'un _gamin._

**.oOo.**

Pendant ce qui fut certainement tout le temps de l'univers – ou bien, une ou deux minutes – les deux silhouettes restèrent là, à se fixer, l'une respirant de façon laborieuse, l'autre ne sachant pas si elle avait encore le droit de le faire.  
À vrai dire, le cambrioleur hésitait même, presque, à repartir en courant. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses pour protéger ce trésor. Mais pas à une telle _monstruosité_. Et il commençait à croire que cela n'en valait pas la peine.

Si ce trésor devait être gardé par un gamin décharné qui ne pouvait demander qu'une chose – qu'on mette fin à ses jours – quand il voyait un autre humain… alors c'était trop. C'était un prix trop cher payé. Et pourtant, il n'était pas un tendre, les deux révolvers sur ses hanches le prouvaient largement.  
Mais ça, non. Ça, il ne pouvait pas.

Et il ne pouvait pas non plus tourner les talons et tout oublier comme ça. Il savait très bien qu'il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Jamais.  
Chaque fois qu'il fermerait ses yeux, ce regard hanté, cette supplique murmurée le trouveraient.  
Cela ne serait que du temps perdu d'essayer de fuir pour se faire sans cesse rattraper dans ses pensées, dans ses rêves. Alors autant ne pas en perdre.

Autant agir tout de suite.  
Inspirant enfin à fond, il s'approcha de la cage. Il tenta d'ignorer le mouvement de recul de l _'autre_ , de ne pas se sentir horriblement triste pour ce simple geste qui, pourtant, en disait tant sur l'occupant de cet horrible endroit.  
D'une balle bien placée, il fit sauter le cadenas qui maintenait la porte fermée. Il ignorait encore si tout cela n'était pas une terrible erreur – si l'autre n'allait pas lui sauter à la gorge sitôt libéré. Mais il préférait prendre ce risque que de voir ce spectacle une minute de plus.

Dans un grincement sinistre, il ouvrit aussi grand que possible la porte de la cage.  
L'autre le fixa d'un regard hanté, maladif, égaré. Le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau décida de s'agenouiller pour se mettre à sa hauteur, rangeant un de ses révolvers pour lui tendre la main.

« Viens. »

La silhouette le fixa un instant, en silence.  
Puis, sa voix rauque revint.

« Tue-moi. »

Une hésitation.

« Pitié. »

Le cœur du voleur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui s'y formaient déjà – peine perdue.  
Puis secoua doucement la tête, tendant un peu plus la main.

« Je ne peux pas. Mais toi. Toi tu peux fuir, fuir avec moi. Viens. »

Le regard se fit plus clair – plus suspicieux. La voix, plus rauque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Rien. Juste te sortir de là. Tu ne devrais pas être là.  
\- Tu… tu—une quinte de toux lui coupa la parole. Tu veux mon pouvoir, c'est ça ?! »

Sa tirade s'était finie sur un hurlement, alors qu'il tendait le bras – le premier ignorait si c'était un geste pour le faire fuir… ou pour lui montrer ce que son regard accrocha bien malgré lui. Une peau diaphane, plus blanche que la lumière de la lune dans une nuit froide. Une peau marquée de bleus, de traces de coups… et de coupures. Des plaies en tout genre, certaines presque noires, sales, infectées.  
Il eut un hoquet de dégoût, dut se détourner un instant en toussant.

Lorsqu'il se reconcentra sur son vis-à-vis, ce dernier avait replié son bras contre lui. Ses yeux étaient toujours braqués dans sa direction, comme deux puits de lave incandescente qui lui transperçaient l'âme sans lui laisser la moindre chance d'y échapper.  
Le jeune homme secoua doucement la tête, une infinie douleur dans le regard.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Mais tu as besoin d'aide. Et je ne peux pas faire grand-chose d'autre que de t'aider à fuir. Si… »

Il grimaça, peu enclin à formuler cette possibilité. Mais après tout, si ça pouvait l'aider à le faire sortir de là… Tout serait mieux que cet endroit.

« Si tu veux partir de ton côté après, tu peux. Mais… mais laisse-moi t'aider, t'aider à sortir d'ici. »

Il y eut un long, long, long silence.  
Si long qu'il eut l'impression d'entendre son propre sang hurler à ses oreilles. Si long qu'il sentit pourtant son cœur se calmer. Si long qu'il apaisa aussi sa respiration, son esprit. Si long qu'il se convainquit qu'il forcerait ce gamin à le suivre s'il refusait l'aide qu'il lui…

« Qui es-tu ? »

La question le prit tellement au dépourvu qu'il se surprit à répondre honnêtement.

« John. John Egbert. Et toi ? »

Le silence revint.  
Hésita sur un souffle, tangua sur un sourire avenant.

« Ils m'ont appelé le Cancer. Karkat. »

John sourit encore un peu plus, tentant d'insuffler autant de chaleur que possible à son regard. Il tendit à nouveau la main vers celui qu'il considérait presque déjà comme un nouveau compagnon.

« Enchanté, Karkat. Tu viens ? »

Une dernière hésitation gela une respiration, un espoir. Le temps.  
Et puis, une main décharnée attrapa lentement celle lui qui était offerte.

Deux silhouettes s'enfuirent dans la nuit, abandonnant un cauchemar derrière elles.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà ! J'espère que la lecture vous aura plu :) Je vais retourner pleurer de désespoir dans mon coin en priant pour que mon portable fonctionne. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, pour le thème 46 : Baisse ! (que j'ai adoré écrire, héhéhé :D)


	46. Baisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 46 : Baisse.  
> Je grogne férocement en entendant un soupir à côté de moi – jette un regard meurtrier par la même occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey tout le monde. :) J'espère que vous allez bien. J'ai... pas grand chose à dire (enfin, pas tout de suite), donc je vais de suite vous laisser avec le thème. Que j'aime bien ! J'ai pas mal rigolé lorsque je l'ai écrit, il y a deux semaines (oui, j'explique ça plus bas). Bonne lecture ;)

Je grogne férocement en entendant un soupir à côté de moi – jette un regard meurtrier par la même occasion. Mais cet enculé n'y prête même pas attention, trop occupé à gémir sur le tas de feuilles étalées devant lui dans un putain de fouillis innommable, pire que ce qu'un typhon, un tsunami et un tremblement de terre combinés auraient pu créer.  
Qui aurait cru que les impôts seraient le plus grand point faible de John Egbert ?

Bon. Cela dit, vu son niveau astronomique de débilité quantique, ça ne devrait pas _tant que ça_ m'étonner. Mais au point de grogner, grommeler, soupirer en boucle depuis trois quarts d'heure à peine que nous faisons ça, c'est un peu exagéré.  
Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué de remplir une déclaration fiscale.

Il suffit de photocopier chaque année sa déclaration pour être déjà au clair sur ce qu'il faut remplir. De faire une liste de toutes les feuilles qu'il faudra réunir en avance et de l'afficher dans le classeur de comptes de l'année en cours pour les photocopier et les mettre directement de côté quand on les reçoit, dans une fourre libellée à cette intention. De se fixer ensuite une date pour faire ça, et de prévoir le matériel – la déclaration, les photocopies, les papiers importants à remplir, ainsi qu'un crayon à papier (pour le premier remplissage, afin de ne pas avoir à effacer de l'encre), une gomme, puis un stylo bleu ou noir, comme c'est précisé.  
Et même sans ça, chaque année, on reçoit un fascicule pour nous aider à remplir cette déclaration, où on répond à toutes les questions qu'il serait possible de se poser.  
Et puis, de toute façon, c'est limpide, comme façon de remplir ! Il faut reporter les différents champs demandés aux bons endroits, puis s'aider des numéros de couleur pour additionner, soustraire ou calculer le pourcentage de différence. Ensuite, il suffit de relever les résultats dans les colonnes d'IFC et ICC, de multiplier le tout par le taux indiqué, d'ajouter les avoirs et les taxes prédéfinies et de tout reporter, à la fin, sur la feuille récapitulative.

Un jeu d'enfant.  
Je ne vois vraiment, _vraiment pas le problème._

« Karkat…  
\- Ta gueule. Et termine-moi ce truc. On a déjà pris quatre heures rien que pour trouver tes documents à _toi_ , que j'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir mis de côté quand tu les as reçus, alors tu vas pas me faire encore plus perdre mon temps, débile.  
\- Maiiiis… C'est trop compliqué, de gérer cette histoire de vie commune en concubinage… Pourquoi on a pas le droit de tout mettre dans cette colonne ?  
\- Parce qu'on est pas un couple marié, idiot. »

Deux yeux bleus se relèvent et me fixent, l'air… un peu plus réveillés. Et curieux, aussi.  
Lentement, il reprend la parole.

« C'est quoi, la différence ?  
\- Euh… »

Bon d'accord, là, il m'a pris un peu au dépourvu.  
Hum.

Je plonge le nez quelques instants dans le fascicule – que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de relire depuis un sacré bout de temps, à la réflexion. Normalement, pour moi, cette déclaration est pliée en à peine vingt minutes chaque année. Mais avec _lui…  
_ Je finis par grogner, satisfait.

« Cela permet de faire baisser l'impôt pour le couple. En gros, on peut additionner nos différents salaires, et en soustraire les avantages donnés au couple reconnu, qui sont plus gros que ceux pour un simple concubinage. De plus, ça accumule les frais de transport et de repas sur le lieu de travail, les frais pour les assurances, et même un certain pourcentage concernant le loyer, puisqu'on le partage.  
\- Oh… »

Je le vois fixer le vide un moment, certainement pour réussir à ingérer la dose d'informations.  
Tch. Crétin.  
Finalement, il se reconcentre, et m'adresse un sourire éblouissant.  
Un sourire de ceux qui font courir un frisson dans mon dos, tellement ils annoncent des choses flippantes.

« Alors pourquoi on se marie pas ? »

…  
….  
Pardon ?

« Hein ?  
\- Bah, oui ! Marions-nous, ce sera encore plus simple de remplir tout ça, après, non ? »

J'avale – difficilement – ma salive.

« Tu… es sérieux ? lancé-je d'une voix blanche.  
\- Évidemment. J'avais envie de t'épouser depuis longtemps, de toute façon. C'est une bonne raison, non ?  
\- Et… et c'est comme ça que tu me l'annonces ? De but en blanc, sans préparation, sans même un _putain_ de bouquet de fleurs, au-dessus de nos fiches d'impôts ?!  
\- Bah… oui ? Quel est le problème ? »

Je sens un grognement faire vibrer ma gorge – et dresser ses cheveux sur sa tête.

« John.  
\- Oui… ?  
\- Cours. »

Il ne se fait pas prier.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà. Alors. Donc. J'ai promis que j'avais quelques trucs à dire.  
> Comme vous l'avez deviné, j'ai écrit ce thème en avance - ainsi que quelques autres (jusqu'au thème... 54, pour être précise, pour l'instant). Et j'ai quelque part eu du nez sur le coup, parce que si je ne l'avais pas fait, on serait un peu embêtés en ce moment.
> 
> Vous vous souvenez du thème 34 ? De quand je vous disais que ça n'allait pas bien ? Eh bien on peut considérer que ma vie est revenue un peu à ce stade là, depuis dimanche dernier. Si ça peut vous rassurer : ça va. J'essaye de faire en sorte que ça aille, je m'occupe, je me change les idées - je prends soin de moi. Je suis pas en train de mourir dans un coin. Mais comme beaucoup d'auteurs, ma façon d'écrire dépend pour beaucoup de mon état mental. J'espère donc que ça ira suffisamment bien pour que je puisse continuer à écrire des thèmes de qualité, quand mon avance sera rattrapée.  
> En attendant, j'attend avec plaisir de vous retrouver, dimanche prochain, pour le 47 : Saleté.
> 
> Bisous à tous, et pardon de ce pavé (L)


	47. Saleté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 47 : Saleté  
> Il savait depuis longtemps que son compagnon n'aimait pas beaucoup les insectes. Mais... de là à réagir comme ça ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear ! Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps, je me suis laissée engloutir par le travail (et une certaine série nommée Lucifer, heueurum) et j'ai aps tout de suite vu que le temps filait. En plus de ça la lecture sera courte, pardon. OTL Mais drôle, c'est promis ! En tout cas j'ai pour ma part bien rit en l'écrivant. Bonne lecture ;)

Il poussa un profond soupir, se grattant l'arrière de la tête, l'oreille toujours collée à son téléphone portable. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.  
Vraiment, là, il était désœuvré.  
Il savait depuis longtemps que son compagnon n'aimait pas beaucoup les insectes. Mais... de là à réagir comme ça ? Pour une simple bestiole qui ne lui avait rien fait et n'aspirait pourtant qu'une chose : vivre sa propre vie dans son coin, sans rien demander à personne à part un moucheron de temps en temps ?

Un autre soupir.  
Une voix plaintive – pour mieux amadouer l'autre.

« Karkat…  
\- Non. Non, non, non, non et putain de triple non saupoudré de non, assaisonné d'un peu de non et avec un peu de bordel de merde en supplément. Ça te va ?  
\- Mais, Karkat… »

Un grognement sourd – de ceux qui le faisaient rire d'habitude, mais qui n'auguraient que des ennuis, pour le coup.

« NON, J'AI DIT. J'FOUTRAI PAS LES PIEDS CHEZ TOI TANT QUE TU M'AURAS PAS PROUVÉ QUE CETTE SALETÉ D'ARAIGNÉE EST MORTE, ENTERRÉE ET AVEC UN PUTAIN DE CRUCIFIX AU-DESSUS DE SA GUEULE. AVEC PHOTO À L'APPUI ! »

John, recollant le combiné contre son oreille, se laissa aller au désespoir en gesticulant.

« Mais je ne sais même pas où tu l'as vue ! Et le film va bientôt commencer, on va rater le début !  
\- TU TE DÉMERDES ! »

Et sur ces belles paroles, son petit ami raccrocha.  
Le brun reposa le combiné, frottant une de ses tempes, qui commençait déjà à pulser sous un futur mal de crâne. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir s'en sortir, cette fois-ci ?

**_J &K_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore désolée pour le si petit thème. Promis, le prochain sera bien plus long pour me faire pardonner \o/ Bonne semaine à tous et à dimanche prochain pour "jeune" :D


	48. Jeune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 48 : Jeune  
> Je sais qu'ils sont dangereux, qu'ils peuvent faire beaucoup de mal. Mais… penser qu'il faut chaque fois les anéantir me pose problème. J'aimerais… j'aimerais pouvoir, parfois, trouver une autre solution. Aider, soigner, au lieu de détruire et de faire fuir. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais j'aimerais pouvoir y croire. Vraiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me sens un peu moins coupable : le thème est pas ultra court, cette fois-ci ! HAHA ! :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira, cela dit, parce que j'en suis pas ultra ultra satisfaite... n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez après. Bonne lecture !

« Tu es prêt ? »

Je lève les yeux vers mon cousin et meilleur ami – Jake – qui a passé la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Finissant de boucler la seconde lame d'argent dans ma botte, j'acquiesce et me relève. Quelques instants après, je l'ai rejoint dans le garage, où il s'est déjà glissé derrière le volant de notre vieille voiture.  
Vieille, mais qui tient toujours la route, même après toutes les aventures par lesquelles elle est passée ! Et, surtout, tendrement chérie. En mon for intérieur, je continue à l'appeler Casey, même si je sais que Jake y est fortement opposé. Tant pis.

« La carte est sur le tableau de bord. »

Je l'attrape sans mot dire, m'efforçant de localiser à la fois notre maison, le point de départ, et le point d'arrivée – un petit village à presque une heure d'ici. Moins de vingt minutes auparavant, en plein repas, Jake a reçu un appel d'urgence provenant de là-bas, annonçant qu'ils risquaient d'essuyer une attaque de démons. Il est venu me chercher juste après.  
Nous sommes les plus proches, même s'il nous faudra encore pas mal de temps avant d'arriver sur les lieux et de pouvoir mesurer l'étendue des dégâts et ce que nous pourrons faire. Car oui, nous sommes spécialistes en démons – en chasse de démons, pour être exact. Depuis bien des années, j'apprends auprès de Jake à m'occuper de ces derniers, en les exterminant ou en les faisant fuir pour qu'ils laissent les humains tranquilles. Je n'aime pas toujours ça, mais c'est notre métier, et il faut bien le faire, pour que les autres puissent vivre en toute tranquillité.

« Tourne à gauche.  
\- Compris. »

Je sais qu'ils sont dangereux, qu'ils peuvent faire beaucoup de mal.  
Mais… penser qu'il faut chaque fois les anéantir me pose problème. J'aimerais… j'aimerais pouvoir, parfois, trouver une autre solution. Aider, soigner, au lieu de détruire et de faire fuir. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais j'aimerais pouvoir y croire. Vraiment.

**.oOo.**

« Oh, putain de merde. »

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer au juron lancé par mon cousin – chose assez rare, il est d'habitude plus mesuré dans ses paroles. Mais là, son sens de la mesure est certainement déjà parti depuis bien longtemps, étant donné ce que nous avons sous les yeux.  
Ou plutôt, de ce que nous n'avons _pas_ sous les yeux.

Car il n'y a plus de village.  
Plus du tout. Je veux dire, il n'a pas disparu. Il a été _rasé._ Il y a du feu, de la fumée, des corps partout. Des cadavres, certainement. On dirait qu'il y a eu comme une… une bataille. Et que le village s'est retrouvé au milieu de tout ça, sans aucune chance de s'en sortir.

« Viens. »

Sans un mot, je suis Jake, et sors de la voiture.  
Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre – mais nous pouvons chercher des survivants, les aider si c'est possible, leur offrir une mort digne sinon. Et appeler les autorités responsables, pour les cadavres – pour qu'on les identifie et qu'on s'occupe de leur enterrement. C'est le moins qu'on puisse faire, vraiment.

Jake part à droite, tandis que j'attaque le côté gauche du village. Je n'entends rien.  
Pas un bruit, pas un son, pas un souffle. Rien du tout.  
C'est un silence de mort.

Un silence qui me fait froid dans le dos. J'aimerais qu'il y ait plus de sons, ne serait-ce que des appels au secours, des cris. Des pleurs.  
Des pleurs.  
Des… des pleurs. Comme ceux que j'entends, là.  
C'est ténu, mais je suis sûr que j'en entends. Sur la gauche, là.  
Fermant les yeux, je respire à fond, et m'avance vers les ruines d'une ancienne maison, qui a dû être très jolie – autrefois. Il me faut une ou deux minutes pour réussir à vraiment m'approcher de la source des pleurs, cachée sous les gravats, derrière une énorme poutre.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Ma voix fait cesser les pleurs.  
Et ma propre respiration.  
Pendant ce qui me semble être une heure, j'hésite sur ce qu'il faut faire – m'approcher ou continuer à parler. Finalement, je décide de faire deux pas en avant, de me pencher, pour apercevoir celui ou celle à qui je suis en train de m'adresser, que j'espère pouvoir sauver.

Et là, mon cœur s'arrête.  
Parce que la source des pleurs… C'est un enfant. Mais un enfant avec des cornes. Un enfant à la peau grise et aux yeux d'un rouge saisissant.  
C'est un enfant _démon_.

Mon souffle toujours bloqué dans un coin de ma gorge, je sens mon pauvre cerveau être assailli par un demi-millier de possibilités sur ce que je dois faire. Partir en criant. Appeler Jake. Tracer un cercle de sel. Tenter une révocation pour le renvoyer dans un autre plan. Le tuer là, tout de suite, à l'arme blanche.  
Mon cerveau finit par piocher celle qui n'aurait jamais dû être présente.

Je lui tends la main.

**.oOo.**

« John ? Qu'est-ce que…  
\- Ne dis rien. S'il te plaît. »

Je sais que s'il ouvre encore la bouche, ça va être problématique. Et j'ai déjà mis suffisamment de temps comme ça à réussir à convaincre le petit qu'il pouvait venir avec moi sans avoir peur. Il était terrorisé, affolé, en pleurs… un cocktail explosif, surtout pour quelqu'un qui doit avoir en plus des pouvoirs à gérer, sans aucun doute. Alors ça n'est pas le moment pour que mon cousin décide de faire preuve…

« Mais c'est un _démon !_ »

… d'imbécilité.  
Et je sais de quoi je parle.

« Je sais, merci de la précision. C'est un enfant.  
\- John. J'ai fouillé tout le village, il n'y a _aucun_ survivant. C'est certainement…  
\- Arrête tes conneries, ce n'est pas lui qui a fait ça. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
\- Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?!  
\- Regarde-le bien, bordel, il est mort de trouille ! Alors arrête de faire ton idiot, s'il te plait. Si on a plus rien à faire ici, on se barre.  
\- On se… _avec lui ?!_ »

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre, me contentant de me diriger vers Casey en serrant le précieux fardeau contre moi. L'avantage d'avoir Jake comme cousin, c'est qu'il sait que notre entêtement est héréditaire. Et que maintenant que j'ai décidé d'un truc, il ne pourra plus me faire changer d'avis. Aussi ne suis-je pas trop surpris de l'entendre me suivre après quelques secondes.  
Le trajet de retour s'effectue dans un silence de mort. Je le sens me jeter des regards désapprobateurs au lieu de s'occuper de la route, mais je m'en fiche – toute mon attention est concentrée vers ce petit. Ce petit qui s'est accroché à mon t-shirt après avoir hésité longuement à m'approcher. Ce petit qui, présentement, sommeille à moitié contre mon torse, ses longues griffes presque prêtes à faire des trous dans le tissu.

« Et tu vas en faire quoi ?  
\- Shhht.  
\- Réponds à la question, Egbert.  
\- Je ne sais pas, _English._ J'aviserai. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas tout seul, il risquait de crever.  
\- C'est clair que c'est une bien meilleure idée de l'emmener chez toi… Tu sais bien qu'à terme, les gens ne vont pas vouloir que tu le gardes. Merde, tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait _là-bas ?  
_ \- Jake… » je soupire.

Il grommelle, mais ne reprend pas sa diatribe.  
Je sais bien ce qu'il essaie de me dire. Que ce gamin fait partie d'une espèce qui cherche à décimer la nôtre. Qu'il va finir tueur, responsable de génocides, et que je vais être sa première victime. Mais je ne peux pas le croire.  
Pas après avoir entendu ces pleurs. Pas après avoir vu ces yeux écarquillés de terreur. Ce n'est qu'un _enfant_. Un enfant avec des cornes et la peau grise, mais un enfant. Il ne mérite pas la haine mais la compassion. Et je suis prêt à lui en offrir.  
Pour une fois qu'une solution autre que donner la mort s'offre à moi, je suis prêt à la saisir.

**.oOo.**

Jake m'a laissé devant chez moi, avec le petit qui s'est finalement endormi dans mes bras.  
Il m'a donc fallu galérer aussi silencieusement que possible pour entrer dans la maison que j'ai héritée de mon père, à sa mort, quelques années auparavant.

Et là, présentement, je suis en haut de l'escalier, pas trop sûr de ce que je dois faire du paquet dans mes bras. Parce qu'il est toujours endormi, mais qu'il est couvert de saleté, qu'il a l'air d'avoir un peu froid, et que je ne vais pas le mettre comme ça au lit – je suis pas un monstre, quand même.  
Le plus simple serait de m'occuper de la case « propreté », déjà. Je me dirige donc vers la salle de bain, et m'agenouille à même le sol, secouant doucement la créature dans mes bras.

« Hé… Hé, petit. Petit ? »

Je le vois papillonner des yeux, bâiller, puis me fixer.  
Ses yeux sautent de mon visage à mon cou, à mes bras, au sol, aux murs, au plafond – _partout._ Et là, il panique.  
Vraiment. Comme ça, sans prévenir, il se met à paniquer. Avant que je n'aie pu réagir, il a poussé un petit cri et s'est férocement débattu – me mettant un coup de griffe sur la joue tant qu'il y était – pour que je le lâche. Ce que je fais sans le vouloir, trop préoccupé par la douleur sur mon visage. Un instant plus tard, il s'est terré dans un coin, derrière le siège des toilettes, et je lève précipitamment les mains – dans le but, j'imagine, de lui montrer que je ne suis pas une menace.

« Tout va bien. Tout va bien ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? »

Son regard me fixe sans ciller – c'est presque flippant à ce stade-là.  
Pendant un très long moment, il me regarde juste, sans donner le moindre indice qu'il pourrait se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Puis, finalement, il observe ma main, et hoche doucement la tête. D'accord. Visiblement, il a fait le lien.  
Je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

« D'accord. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu te rappelles ? Je suis là pour t'aider, si tu le veux bien. »

Nouveau hochement de tête – auquel je réponds.

« Je… crois que ce serait peut-être plus simple si tu me disais ton nom. Non ? »

Silence.  
Silence buté – me dis-je au bout d'une ou deux minutes. Je finis par soupirer.

« Je te donne le mien en premier, si tu veux. »

Hochement de tête.  
D'accord.

« Très bien. Je suis John Egbert.  
\- Egg— »

Wouah, il a une voix !  
Je souris en l'entendant trébucher sur mon nom – et il me fait une grimace, une sorte de froncement de sourcils énervé qui parait pourtant bien trop mignon pour être effrayant.

« Tu peux dire John.  
\- John.  
\- Voilà. Très bien. Je suis John. Et toi ? »

Un nouveau silence.  
Je commence à croire qu'il ne va jamais me le dire quand, enfin, sa voix croasse.

« Ka… Karkat. »

Hé, y a du progrès !  
Je lui lance un grand sourire.

« Enchanté, Karkat. C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance. »

Il me fixe d'un regard circonspect – ce que je peux comprendre. Mieux vaut passer à la suite.

« C'est chez moi, ici. Tu peux faire comme chez toi. Je te ferai visiter après, si tu veux. Là, on est dans la salle de bain.  
\- La salle… bain ?  
\- Oui. C'est où on prend des bains. Où on se lave. »

Il fait une autre grimace, et je mets les mains sur les hanches.

« Pas la peine de faire cette tête, jeune homme, parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut, là ! »

**.oOo.**

Je n'aurais jamais cru que faire prendre son bain à quelqu'un puisse être aussi fatiguant. Est-ce que mon père avait autant de mal que moi à l'époque, quand j'avais l'âge de Karkat ? Qui ne doit pas dépasser les huit ou neuf ans, d'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression…  
Il faudra que je pense à lui demander.

Quand il aura fini de dévorer la moitié de mon frigo, j'imagine. Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'il pourrait avoir un tel appétit. Je me vante pas mal de pouvoir manger beaucoup durant mes repas, mais là, il me bat à plate couture.  
La _vitesse_ à laquelle il a englouti le premier steak que je lui ai fait, je n'y crois toujours pas… Enfin, j'imagine qu'en tant que démon, il a peut-être des goûts et un régime alimentaire particuliers ? Allez savoir…

Présentement, il en est à sa troisième part de pizza, que j'ai réchauffée de hier rapidement quand j'ai vu que les deux premiers repas ne lui suffiraient pas. Et il n'est pas loin de me grogner dessus quand je me sers aussi dans le carton, c'est… assez étrange.  
Comme de manger avec un chat sauvage.  
Mais bon, j'imagine que je m'y ferai. Je n'ai pas trop le choix, non ?

« Tu aimes cet endroit ? »

La question lui fait relever brusquement la tête pour plonger ses pupilles de sang dans les miennes – et faire courir un frisson dans mon dos. Il finit néanmoins par me quitter des yeux pour observer les alentours, c'est-à-dire la cuisine, avant de revenir vers moi.

« C'est grand. Vous êtes combien ici ? »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Eh bien, je suis tout seul. Enfin, non, il y a toi maintenant aussi. Mais sinon je suis tout seul. C'était la maison de mon père. »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent, et j'en viens à me demander où il a vécu avant.  
 _Ce qu'il_ a vécu avant, même.  
Mais j'ai comme l'impression que je n'aurai pas tout de suite la réponse à cette question-là. Il a l'air plutôt secret, comme gamin. Ce qui est sûr, en tout cas, c'est qu'il n'a pas vécu dorloté et chéri. Loin de là.

« Tu as encore faim ? »

Il hoche la tête. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Tu ne vas pas être malade ?  
\- 'Fais des réserves » répond-il la bouche pleine.

Je grimace.

« Tu n'as pas besoin, Karkat. Il y aura encore à manger demain, après-demain, les autres jours. Autant que tu voudras. Ne te rends pas malade, s'il te plait. »

C'est à lui de me regarder les sourcils froncés. Puis de regarder la nourriture. Puis de me regarder. Il y a de toute évidence quelque chose qui le perturbe dans ce que je viens de dire.

« Comment tu peux en être sûr ?  
\- Euh… Eh bien… Parce que j'irai en acheter ? C'est ce qu'on fait, ici. Pas chez toi ? »

Il secoue la tête. Je penche la mienne, et après un instant de silence, il finit par articuler du bout des lèvres :

« Il faut aller la chercher. Si on en ramène pas, on mange pas. Si on en ramène jamais, on est laissé là-bas. »

Un gros poids tombe dans mon estomac.  
 _Laissé là-bas.  
_ Oh.

« C'est… ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Un silence.  
Un hochement de tête.

Dans un coin de mon esprit, je me jure de ne jamais laisser repartir ce petit.

**.oOo.**

J'ai réussi à lui faire lâcher la pizza après l'avoir convaincu – suite à moult et moult et moult promesses – qu'il en resterait demain, et qu'elle n'aurait pas disparu. Comme il était déjà propre, je me suis autoproclamé guide de la « Casa Egbert » (il n'a pas paru comprendre la plaisanterie, il faudra que je fasse quelque chose pour ça).  
Et une fois devant la chambre d'amis, je me suis dit que je pouvais le mettre au lit – après tout, il se faisait tard !

C'est là qu'il n'a plus du tout été d'accord.  
Parce que, même si je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible… Eh bien j'ai découvert que les démons pouvaient avoir peur du noir. Surtout les enfants démons. Surtout Karkat.

Ce dernier a bondi hors du lit et fait un sprint digne d'Usain Bolt pour finir dans mes bras, lorsque j'ai voulu refermer la porte derrière moi. J'ai bien essayé de le convaincre de retourner se coucher, que tout irait bien, que je n'étais pas loin – rien à faire.

Alors j'ai échoué sur le canapé où je me trouve actuellement, à la recherche d'une idée.  
Une idée qui a fini par se matérialiser sous la forme de la TV et de mon lecteur DVD. Une forme qui s'est matérialisée sur le fait que tous les enfants aiment les histoires, et que Karkat ne semble pas faire exception à la règle. J'ai cherché avec lui un film qui pourrait l'intéresser sur Netflix, et il a porté son choix sur une sombre _comédie romantique_ du nom d' « À nous quatre ».

Et nous voilà.  
Il est presque deux heures du matin et je tombe de fatigue. Mais je sais que je ne m'endormirai pas – pas tout de suite – parce que je ne peux pas.  
Parce qu'il y a un film en cours. Parce qu'il y a un gamin qui regarde ce film.  
Parce qu'il y a un gamin, à moitié couché sur mes genoux, qui a les yeux fixés, grands ouverts, sur ce film, et qui fait des petits bruits proprement adorables quand il y a quelque chose de drôle à l'écran – ce qui arrive souvent.

Parce qu'il y a un gamin, là, qui semble presque se mettre à _ronronner_ quand je passe ma main dans ses cheveux.  
Parce qu'il y a avec moi un enfant-démon, et que je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer demain, quand il me, il nous faudra à nouveau affronter le monde.

Parce que malgré tout ça, je ne suis sûr que d'une chose.  
Je m'arrangerai pour que plus jamais, ce petit n'ait à pleurer comme quand je l'ai trouvé.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà ! Alors qu'en dites-vous, touchés par notre orphelin-démon-Karkat ? :3 J'ai bien aimé écrire ça, mais... c'était quand même un peu ardu à écrire. En tout cas, plus dur que le thème 49 - Protecteurs - que j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir la semaine prochaine ! Bonne semaine à tous et à dimanche ;) 
> 
> Oh ! Et Joyeux anniversaire à mon adorable bêta, qui fête ses 20 ans aujourd'hui. Encore un joyeux anni ma chérie :3


	49. Protecteurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 49 : Protecteurs  
> Le stress doit probablement te faire penser des choses complètement stupides. Il va falloir que tu fasses attention avant de te transformer en John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si j'ai réussi ce que je voulais faire, vous allez pleurer. En tout cas moi j'ai toujours les larmes aux yeux quand je relis le thème. xD Petite pensée pour Miu-chii, qui m'a traitée de sadique quand je parlais avec elle tout à l'heure. \o\  
> Oh, et je dédie ce thème à Moira, ma bêta, qui avait tant envie que je continue cet univers (vous allez bien vite comprendre de quoi je parle ;D)

Tu inspires un grand coup, les poumons en feu et le cœur battant la chamade.  
Devant toi, la porte de l'appartement – du taudis – de Gamzee te fixe de ses deux gonds, de sa serrure et de sa poignée qui n'attend que d'être actionnée. Tu es sûr que s'il pouvait, ce ridicule panneau de bois te ferait la grimace, alors que tu viens ici presque tous les jours ! L'ingrat.  
Enfin. Le stress doit probablement te faire penser des choses complètement stupides. Il va falloir que tu fasses attention avant de te transformer en John.

John.  
Tu déglutis de façon presque comique, le stress revenant se loger au creux de ta gorge, alors que tu avais presque réussi à l'oublier. Tu es ici pour le rejoindre. Oui, bon, c'est un peu étrange de penser ça alors que tu es sur le point d'entrer chez ton meilleur ami – mais tu es réellement en chemin pour rejoindre John. A l'hôpital.  
Et pour faire ça, tu as besoin de Gamzee. C'est pour ça que tu lui as dit hier que tu viendrais le chercher aujourd'hui pour qu'il vienne avec toi.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, tu as terriblement besoin de la présence de ton meilleur ami.  
Parce qu'aujourd'hui, tu vas rencontrer ta fille.

Fermant les yeux un instant, tu tentes d'analyser le fait et de le classer dans un coin de ta tête pour ne pas totalement paniquer. Ce n'est pas chose facile, mais au bout d'une bonne poignée de secondes, tu finis par y arriver. Décidant que c'est le moment ou jamais, tu lèves également le bras, jusqu'à ce que ton poing serré rencontre le panneau de bois – trois fois.  
Presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvre sur un grand échalas aux cheveux en bataille, te faisant sursauter dans la foulée.  
Gamzee te fixe sans rien dire de son regard étonnamment clair, et il te faut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant que ton cerveau ne se réactive – en même temps qu'il esquisse un sourire.

« Heeeeeey Karkat ! »

D'accord.  
Tu ne vas pas te frapper le front, mais tu dois avouer que l'air toujours autant à la ramasse de ton meilleur ami, même quand il n'est pas sous l'emprise de l'héroïne, aide beaucoup à calmer le stress qui fait dangereusement palpiter ta poitrine. Tu secoues la tête en grommelant, lui enjoins de se carrer le cul fissa avant que tu ne te barres sans lui, et décides de compter jusqu'à quinze dans ta tête.  
Une fois arrivé à vingt, tu te retournes et commences à marcher sur le trottoir. Il ne faut que trois secondes – un nouveau record ! – à Gamzee pour arriver à ta hauteur de ses grandes jambes de dégénéré et jeter un bras sur tes épaules.

En temps normal tu grognerais, te débattrais et le traiterais de tous les noms. Là, tu ne t'en sens pas la force – tu es trop occupé à réguler ton stress pour ça.  
C'est le jour le plus important de ta vie, tu le sens. Encore plus important que quand tu as obtenu ton doctorat. Encore plus important que quand ton professeur préféré à l'université t'a proposé un poste d'assistant fixe. Encore plus important que quand John t'a proposé d'unir ta vie à la sienne. Encore plus important que…

Encore plus important que tout.  
C'est le plus important de ta vie, et ce ne sera pas de trop que d'avoir l'amour de ta vie _et_ ton meilleur ami pour te soutenir dans cette épreuve et ce miracle qui va bientôt arriver, et qui joue pour l'instant avec tes entrailles comme avec un putain de yo-yo.

« Hé, Karbro. Ça ira, t'inquiète paaas !  
\- Hmmmm. »

Tu ne te sens pas de répondre autre chose. Tu es sûr d'être carrément aussi vert que l'herbe, là.  
Tu espères que tout ira bien. Que tout ira bien pour toi, pour John – pour _elle_ , mais aussi pour Gamzee. Gamzee qui a accepté de venir avec vous sans une once d'hésitation, sans un seul regard en arrière, alors que vous allez à l'hôpital. Lui qui déteste cet endroit plus que tout. Gamzee qui a fait l'effort de se passer de sa dose pour toi, et qui semble ne pas avoir de problème à être là, alors que d'habitude, il peine parfois à simplement ouvrir les yeux.

Gamzee, qui fait tant d'efforts pour toi que parfois, tu te dis que tu ne le mérites pas.  
Tu espères que tout ira bien pour lui.  
Surtout quand tu devras lui… lui expliquer tout ce qui arrivera, une fois _qu'elle_ sera là.

**.oOo.**

La marche jusqu'à l'hôpital, vu que vous y allez à pied pour vous dégourdir l'esprit autant que les jambes, vous prend une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Sitôt arrivés, vous êtes aiguillés par la femme à l'accueil en direction de la maternité, où ils ont veillé sur _elle_ , le temps que vous arriviez et que tous les détails soient réglés.  
Ton cœur rate un battement quand tu aperçois une longue silhouette que tes mains connaissent par cœur, aux cheveux corbeau en bataille, assise sur un banc dans le couloir. Il a tôt fait de vous remarquer et de se lever pour venir te prendre dans ses bras.

Tu le serres aussi fort que possible contre toi, lui communiquant ta force alors qu'il t'offre de la sienne. Un « Awwwww » et une demi-seconde plus tard, tu sais que John peut, comme toi, sentir l'énorme main de ton meilleur ami frotter son dos dans un geste qui se veut apaisant.  
Merci, Gamzee.

Après ce câlin un peu improvisé au milieu du couloir, vous retrouvez un semblant de dignité et allez tous les trois vous asseoir – bon, vous affaler sur le petit banc, d'accord – à la place que venait de quitter John. Et vous attendez.  
Vous attendez.  
Vous attendez.  
Vous attendez encore.

Tu penses devenir fou au milieu du processus, et n'es certainement pas loin de hurler sur tout ce qui bouge en dansant le zouk à l'envers quand, enfin, une infirmière minuscule se matérialise devant vous. Tu entends à peine ce qu'elle te dit, trop occupé à la fixer stupidement, le cerveau paralysé par le stress.  
Ce n'est que quand John attrape et serre doucement ta main que tu réagis enfin, te relevant presque par automatisme pour le suivre jusqu'à la porte qu'elle vient de désigner. Juste avant de passer celle-ci, tu t'autorises un dernier regard vers ton meilleur ami, qui te sourit avec chaleur et t'adresse un signe tranquille de la main.  
Parfois, tu te dis que la stupidité de Gamzee te tuera. Mais là, tu lui en es reconnaissant.

De l'autre côté de la porte, il n'y a qu'une petite pièce. Un bureau, certainement celui d'un médecin, peut-être, qui sait, le pédiatre qui s'occupera de la petite. Tu n'es plus en état de réfléchir – de t'en souvenir. Tout ce qui tourne, là, dans le creux de ta tête, c'est « elle va arriver, elle va arriver, elle va arriver ». Tu as de la peine à le croire et, en même temps, tu es mort de trouille. A tel point que tu regardes l'infirmière ressortir de la salle sans comprendre, inquiet de savoir où elle va, pourquoi elle…  
Une main se pose sur ton épaule.  
Tu tournes les yeux. John.

« Elle est partie la chercher. Elle arrive. Tout va bien, Karkat. Tout va bien. »

En une seconde, tu te retrouves à le serrer à l'en étouffer dans ses bras.  
Tout va bien ? Non, tout ne va pas bien ! Tu es mort de stress !  
Mais en fait, si, oui, tout va bien. Tout va bien, parce qu'il est là. Parce que tu t'apprêtes à rencontrer la personne la plus importante de ta vie… et qu'il est là. Il est là. Il sera toujours là – parce que tu t'en assureras. Jamais tu ne le laisseras partir, s'éloigner de toi.  
Il n'en est pas question.  
Fermant les yeux, tu plonges le nez dans son cou, le laisses te serrer encore un peu plus contre lui. Tu respires son odeur, y trouves le réconfort qui t'a toujours apaisé quand ça n'allait pas.

Il est là.  
Tout ira bien.  
Tout ira bien.

Tu en es encore à te répéter cette phrase comme un mantra quand la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce, dans ton dos, s'ouvre. Tu sens ton cœur se figer, ton sang se geler.  
Tout ton être se tend dans l'attente de ce qui va se passer.  
Lentement, les bras de John desserrent leur étreinte, glissent sur les tiens, suivent leur courbe pour venir se loger au creux de tes mains et les serrer. Fort.  
Tu n'as jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage de ton amant.

Le cœur battant plus vite qu'un solo de batterie dans une chanson de heavy metal, tu te retournes, lentement, les poumons comprimés, l'estomac pris dans un numéro d'acrobate. Tes yeux accrochent le médecin qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce, qui vous fixe d'un regard paisible, un sourire aux lèvres. Il descend le long de sa mâchoire, note la blouse blanche, le stylo accroché à une poche, et les bras repliés…  
… qui portent un petit être emmailloté.

Ta fille.  
Qui portent ta fille.  
La main de John serre la tienne, et mentalement, tu te corriges.  
Il porte _votre_ fille. Votre _fille.  
_ Tu sens tes yeux s'embuer. John, à côté, ne doit pas en mener bien large. Tu es si ému que tu entends à peine le médecin vous intimer de vous approcher – tu laisses John bouger le premier, incapable de dévisser ton cul de cette foutue chaise. Tu ne peux que renifler stupidement, tandis que l'homme de ta vie se dirige vers ce petit paquet de couvertures qui vient de prendre un sens si ridiculement grand dans ta vie.

Si tu n'étais pas déjà en train de pleurer, tu aurais commencé à le faire au moment où John se retourne vers toi, votre fille soigneusement calée entre ses bras. Tu l'aurais fait au moment où il s'approche et s'agenouille à tes côtés, pour te permettre de voir son adorable petit visage rond, ses yeux à moitié fermés par la fatigue, son nez minuscule et si mignon, sa petite bouche en forme de cœur.  
Tu sens le tiens fondre dans ta poitrine, et ne peux t'empêcher de caresser du bout d'un doigt tremblant – de peur de lui faire du mal – la peau douce comme de la pêche de sa joue arrondie.

« Karkat… »

Tu lèves les yeux pour te noyer dans un océan troublé par le bonheur.  
Tu souris et cognes doucement ta tête contre la sienne.

« Kakrat… c'est réel.  
\- Oui, idiot. Oui, c'est réel. »

Ta réponse n'est qu'un souffle, qu'un murmure. Tu crains de vraiment craquer, si tu te mets à parler à voix haute. Et tu veux garder tes yeux secs – tu ne peux pas supporter l'idée de quitter cette merveilleuse petite chose du regard ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'une seconde.  
Tu étouffes un sanglot en respirant à pleins poumons.

« Karkat… prends-là. »

Tu n'as pas le temps de répondre, de t'affoler, de refuser – et si tu la blessais sans le vouloir ?! – que John a déjà tendu les bras, que ton corps et ton cœur ont déjà réagit automatiquement. Avant que tu aies pu comprendre ce que tu faisais, tes bras se sont enroulés pour offrir un semblant de couffin à cette merveille, pour soutenir sa tête et son dos, pour lui communiquer toute ta chaleur, toute ta tendresse, tout l'amour infini que tu ressens pour elle, en ce moment – et que tu ressentiras jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
Un instant, elle papillonne des yeux – et ton coeur commence à avoir beaucoup de ratés. Mais tu ne peux que sourire tandis qu'un regard presque aussi bleu que celui de ton amoureux se fixe dans le tien, adorable d'innocence et de curiosité.

« Bonjour, toi » chuchotes-tu avec amour.

John étouffe un petit rire et dépose un baiser sur ta tempe, avant de glisser un de ses immenses doigts de pianiste dans la minuscule menotte de votre merveille. Vous restez là quelques instants – ou peut-être deux heures, pour le peu que tu en as à foutre – à jouer avec elle, à babiller comme des idiots devant la moindre de ses grimaces.  
Et puis, lentement, John relève la tête, te fixe du regard – te pose une question silencieuse. Après une seconde, tu hoches lentement la tête. Il est temps.

Il s'éclipse un instant par la porte où vous êtes entrés.  
Puis revient tout aussi rapidement, le grand échalas qui te sert de meilleur ami sur les talons. Grand échalas qui s'arrête, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte sous son maquillage de clown dégénéré, devant l'image que tu dois offrir, ce minuscule bébé serré contre toi.  
Tu lui souris doucement, lui indiques du menton la chaise juste à côté de toi. Il ne lui faut qu'une ou deux secondes pour obéir et venir s'y asseoir, un peu gauche.

Inspirant à fond, tu déposes un baiser sur le front de ta fille, et te relèves. Tu fais un pas, puis deux, jusqu'à te retrouver devant Gamzee – qui reste presque encore à ton niveau, cet abruti de géant. On a pas idée d'être aussi grand !  
D'une voix patiente, tu lui indiques comment positionner ses bras pour former un écrin aussi confortable que possible à la petite. Il lui faut une poignée de minutes pour vraiment y arriver, pour que tu sois satisfait et que tu acceptes de faire ce que tu avais prévu de faire depuis que tu as choisi de lui demander de t'accompagner jusqu'ici.

Tu déposes avec douceur ta fille dans ses bras.  
Puis, tu te rassieds, et observes.  
Tu observes Gamzee rester bouche bée devant cette petite chose qui le fixe elle aussi. Tu l'observes oser à peine respirer, à peine bouger d'un cheveu, tant il a peur de faire une bêtise. Tu l'observes être aussi bouleversé que tu l'as été, une minute auparavant.  
Tu l'observes et tu souris, persuadé que tout ne pourra aller que, au pire, très bien.

« Gamzee, je te présente Casey. »

Il lève le regard un instant vers toi, cligne des yeux sans comprendre, puis redirige son regard vers la petite, qui a un peu remué dans ses bras. Sourit. Sourit d'un sourire si grand, si beau, que tu sens ta poitrine se serrer.  
Et puis, sa voix grave résonne dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, Casey, Sunshine. »

Tu souris à ton tour.  
D'un vrai sourire, soulagé, heureux, profondément serein.  
Tu en es sûr, maintenant – tout ira bien.  
Lentement, tu fermes les yeux, respires à pleins poumons, puis poses à nouveau ton regard sur Gamzee – ta main sur son bras. Il se reconcentre sur toi, mais ses yeux papillonnent régulièrement vers la petite forme qu'il serre contre lui.

« Tu sais, Gamzee… Le fait que je vienne tous les jours. Que je m'occupe de toi quand ça ne va pas – que je fasse attention à ce que tu sois toujours en bonne santé. Que tu puisses m'appeler même au milieu de la nuit quand ça ne va pas… »

Ta gorge se serre, mais tu te forces à continuer.

« J'aimerais encore le faire, Gamzee. J'aimerais t'aider à te battre contre l'héroïne. Mais… je pense que tu comprends, maintenant, non ? Avec elle, ça va être plus dur. Je vais devoir m'occuper d'elle, avant de m'occuper de toi. Je vais devoir la protéger. Elle va avoir besoin de moi. »

Un très, très long silence accueille ta réplique.  
Derrière toi, tu sens la main de John se poser sur ton épaule et serrer. Tu l'attrapes pour entrelacer tes doigts aux siens, acceptant cette force qu'il te prête, jour après jour. Tu l'aimes tellement – tu n'es pas sûr d'arriver un jour à le lui faire comprendre entièrement.  
En face de toi, Gamzee reste silencieux. Il ne cesse de te regarder, de regarder de John – de regarder Casey. D'ouvrir la bouche, puis de la refermer. Il semble chercher ses mots – mais pour une fois, tu ne peux pas l'aider dans cette tâche. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il veut te dire.

Et puis, tout à coup, quelque chose se passe.  
Dans ses bras, la petite Casey ouvre les yeux. Remue. Elle fait une drôle de grimace, cligne des paupières, et puis… ouvre la bouche.  
Et un son adorable, cristallin, merveilleux, envahit la pièce comme une bulle de savon qui éclate et laisse échapper un arc-en-ciel de magie.  
Son rire.

Ta fille vient de rire.  
Tu sens la main de John se serrer dans la tienne. Tu sens ton ventre se nouer et ton cœur cogner doucement. Tu sens un sourire étirer tes muscles à l'impossible, tandis que Gamzee ferme les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce son presque… « miraculeux ».  
Et puis, enfin, il ouvre ses paupières, la regarde une dernière fois, et braque son regard sur toi.

« Karkat. Je veux arrêter. »

Tu fronces les sourcils, peu sûr de comprendre – de le suivre.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il…

« La drogue. Je veux arrêter. Pour de bon. »

Ton cœur se serre à en imploser, et tu sens pour de bon des larmes rouler sur tes joues.  
Tu te contentes de hocher la tête, pas certain que tu puisses encore prononcer le moindre mot, à l'heure qu'il est. Ce n'est pas grave. Gamzee a compris – il se détourne déjà de toi pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la petite merveille dans ses bras.  
Et toi, tu restes là. Tu souris. Tu observes. Tu comprends. Tu comprends le changement qu'elle va apporter, tout ce qu'elle va transformer, sublimer. Tu comprends et tu te sens heureux, heureux d'avoir fait un tel pas, d'avoir pris cette décision de la faire entrer dans vos vies.

Tu serres John contre toi, un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage, les yeux toujours braqués sur Gamzee.  
Tu vois le bonheur briller dans les yeux de ton meilleur ami, alors qu'il serre ta fille dans ses bras.

**_J &K_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous aura plu, ça fait depuis le thème "Mère" que j'avais envie d'écrire celui-là :) D'ailleurs pour la petite anecdote, ceux qui se demanderaient, c'est également ce jour là que "Tonton Gamzee" est aussi devenu "parrain Gamzee" :3 J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et je vous donne rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour le prochain thème : Transgresser les règles (qui s'annonce plutôt long, lui aussi /o/ ). Bonne semaine à tous ! (L)


	50. Transgresser les règles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 50 : Transgresser les règles  
> Je me rappelais à peine ce qu'il s'était passé après les derniers cours. Mais quelque chose avait bien dû se passer, non ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis. TELLEMENT. Fière de ce thème. Enfin, pas à ce point, mais en tout cas la fin je l'adore omg. J'espère que vous allez aimer, vraiment vraiment vraiment ! (L)

J'ouvris les yeux paisiblement, comme lorsqu'on se réveille d'un rêve sans être totalement sûr que l'on a fini de rêver. Comme lorsqu'on a oublié de brancher son réveil ou d'allumer son portable, et qu'on est certainement très en retard – mais qu'on ne parvient pas à essayer de se dépêcher.  
Pourtant – m'indiqua mon téléphone lorsque je lui jetai un œil – nous étions dimanche. Je n'étais pas en retard le moins du monde. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais si reposé, si… si paisible ?

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait dans ma main une feuille de papier froissée, presque déchirée… et couverte de ma propre écriture, indiquant que j'avais décidé de m'ôter la vie, trois jours auparavant ?

**.oOo.**

Je secouai la tête, peu sûr de vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait.  
Ça faisait maintenant presque vingt minutes que j'étais réveillé, et assis sur mon lit, en train d'essayer de trouver un sens à ce qu'il m'arrivait. Vingt minutes que j'observais tour à tour mon portable – m'indiquant la date et l'heure du jour, le 30 octobre 2016, onze heures du matin passées de dix-huit minutes – et la petite feuille froissée sur laquelle figurait ma motivation à ne plus faire partie de ce monde.  
Pourtant, j'étais là.  
Pourtant, j'étais bien vivant – et ça, je pouvais en être sûr, après trois pincements, deux coups plus gros et une bonne grosse baffe que je m'étais mis en travers de la figure. Aïe.  
J'étais vivant, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Alors pourquoi ce mot ? Pourquoi cette feuille ?  
Pourquoi ce sentiment que j'avais _réellement_ raté trois jours de ma vie, comme si je les avais passés à dormir ? Je ne comprenais pas.

« John ? »

Je relevai la tête brusquement en entendant la voix de mon père, de l'autre côté de la porte de ma chambre. Avalant ma salive, j'articulai d'une voix presque blanche :

« O… Oui, papa ?  
\- Tout va bien ? Tu ne descends pas prendre ton petit déjeuner ? »

Oh.

« Euh… je viens de me réveiller, je n'ai pas très faim. Je peux attendre midi ?  
\- Bien sûr, si ça ne te dérange pas de faire un petit déjeuner avec de la viande et des haricots. »

Je répondis à son rire par un ricanement mal assuré, puis lui affirmai que non, cela ne me dérangerait pas du tout. Après ça, il prit congé sans même avoir ouvert la porte, son pas résonnant dans le couloir tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers, toujours aussi serein.  
Son fils avait tenté de se suicider trois jours plus tôt, n'avait visiblement pas réussi, et il se comportait comme ça, sans problème ?  
Quelque chose clochait. Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que Dave – qui le cache bien – ou Rose, mais même pour moi, là, quelque chose clochait. Un truc ne tournait carrément pas rond du tout, et il fallait vraiment que je découvre quoi.

Inspirant à fond, je me relevai pour de bon, et m'habillai rapidement. Je n'irais certainement pas bien loin, juste en pyjama. Après ça, assis à mon bureau, je tentai de me remémorer la dernière journée que je me souvenais avoir vécue : le jeudi.  
Un stylo dans la main, je retraçai tout ce qui me revenait en tête. Le lycée. Les amis. Les discussions par Skype sur mon téléphone portable. Le repas de midi, pris dans un coin, tout seul, parce que je n'avais pas envie qu'on m'emmerde encore. Le reste des cours.  
Mon ventre fit une cabriole quand je me rendis compte que toute une partie de mes souvenirs de la soirée manquait déjà. Je me rappelais à peine ce qu'il s'était passé après les derniers cours. Mais quelque chose avait bien dû se passer, non ?

… Non ?  
Je soupirai, frottant mes yeux. Si, quelque chose avait bien dû se passer. Mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi, là, tout de suite. Il fallait que je me tourne vers quelqu'un d'autre. Et qui aurait pu mieux m'aider que mes amis ?  
Je m'apprêtais à allumer mon ordinateur quand la voix de mon père me rappela au présent – et au repas qui m'attendait. Je descendis donc rapidement avaler une assiette pour prendre des forces, et refuser le gâteau à la crème – yeurk ! – que papa me proposait. En moins de dix minutes, j'étais de retour dans ma chambre, et prêt à aller harceler mes meilleurs amis. Ou plutôt, pour commencer, leurs historiques de conversation.

… Qui ne m'apprirent pas grand-chose.  
En regardant celui de Jade, je me rendis compte que je ne lui avais pas parlé après mercredi soir. Vivant dans un autre fuseau horaire que le mien, elle ne s'était probablement pas connectée le jeudi, tout simplement. Avec Dave, il n'y eut rien de plus concluant. Nous avions discuté, mais sans aller très loin, échangeant juste ce que nous avions fait de nos journées, ce qu'on prévoyait de faire du week-end. Il me semblait que j'étais un peu… moins joyeux que d'habitude, peut-être. Mais Dave, lui, ne s'était pas rendu compte de grand-chose. Ou, plutôt, n'avait peut-être pas souhaité me questionner dessus. Je connaissais mon meilleur ami, il était plutôt discret en ce qui concernait sa vie privée et celle des autres. Il n'était pas dans son genre de poser des questions indiscrètes ou d'insister.  
Contrairement à Rose, découvris-je en ouvrant son propre fichier d'historiques.

Parce que cette dernière, elle, avait visiblement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle m'avait cuisiné pendant presque deux heures, cet après-midi là. Deux heures où je n'avais finalement pas dit grand-chose. En tout cas, pas assez pour que je m'en souvienne vraiment. Mais suffisamment pour que je comprenne, comme elle, que quelque chose de grave s'était effectivement passé. Quelque chose de suffisant pour que je sois au bout du rouleau.  
Peut-être m'étais-je fait tomber dessus par les énormes brutes qui passaient leur temps à m'emmerder. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment de traces de coup, donc ce n'était pas sûr. Peut-être n'étaient-ce que des séquelles psychiques, comme le supposait Rose à un moment.  
Je n'en savais rien. Et tout ça m'énervait de plus en plus. Surtout que…

Un bruit me sortit de mes pensées.  
Fronçant les sourcils, je levai les yeux de mon clavier, pour découvrir un appel visioconférence… lancé par Rose. Qu'est-ce que… ?  
Un clic plus tard, son visage apparaissait dans une fenêtre, sourcils froncés, lèvres pincées. Le regard empli d'une inquiétude sourde. Sa voix résonna dans les haut-parleurs, et mon cœur rata un battement.

« John ! Tu vas bien ? »

Alors, il y avait vraiment eu…

« Euh… eh bien, oui. Pourquoi, je n'en ai pas l'air ? »

Elle secoua la tête.  
Fronça les sourcils.  
Moi aussi.

« Je… je ne suis pas sûre. Mais j'ai eu l'impression… l'impression de faire comme un cauchemar. Tu sais. Tu rêves de quelque chose, et ça a l'air atrocement réel. Et puis tu te réveilles et tu te rends compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais… mais là, c'est comme si ç'avait été quand même le cas. »

Je secouai la tête.

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, Rose. »

Un soupir agacé.

« Oui, j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas clair. Mais c'est effectivement le cas. J'ai fait un rêve, et j'aurais pu jurer qu'il était réel. Mais… puisque tu es là, il ne doit pas l'être, je suppose ?  
\- Tu… répondis-je lentement, le ventre serré par l'appréhension. Quelle sorte de rêve as-tu fait, Rose ?  
\- Un rêve où tu étais mort, John. »

Je sentis un poids glacé tomber dans mon estomac – une langue de froid envahir chacune de mes veines jusqu'à faire trembler le moindre de mes nerfs. J'avalai ma salive douloureusement.

« Comment ça ?  
\- Eh bien, comme je te le dis. Tu étais mort. J'ai rêvé que tu n'allais pas bien. J'ai rêvé que tu partais de Skype, et que la nuit passait. J'ai rêvé être si inquiète que je t'appelais au matin, pour au final que ce soit ton père qui décroche et m'annonce que tu avais mis fin à tes jours en faisant une overdose de médicaments. J'ai rêvé que tu étais mort, John. Et là, je viens de me réveiller et… et tu es là. Et tu es vivant. Pourquoi es-tu vivant ? »

Je fis une grimace.

« Visiblement, ça a l'air de te faire plaisir ! »

Un claquement de langue agacé fut sa seule réponse. Je roulai des yeux au ciel.

« Écoute, Rose. Je crois bien que ce que tu as vécu n'était qu'un rêve. Je suis bien vivant, non ? Je n'aurai pas de raisons de mettre fin à mes jours, tant que vous serez là ! Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. D'accord ? »

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue.  
Et visiblement, j'étais sur le point de manger deux heures supplémentaires de psychanalyse. Aussi décidai-je d'avoir recours à une ruse que je n'aimais pas trop utiliser. Me penchant, j'observai quelques secondes la porte de ma chambre, située derrière l'ordinateur, et fis semblant d'acquiescer aux paroles de quelqu'un, une main sur mon casque pour dégager une de mes oreilles et assourdir le micro.  
Finalement, je me reconcentrai sur Rose, qui fronçait les sourcils. Avec un haussement d'épaules, je formulai une excuse bancale.

« Mon père veut que je descende l'aider à tailler la haie. Je te rejoins plus tard, d'accord ?  
\- Attends, John ! Je… »

Je coupai la visioconférence avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, et soupirai.  
D'accord.  
Donc il y avait vraiment un truc très, très louche là-dedans. Mais quoi ? Je n'aurais pas su le dire. Et j'ignorais où trouver d'autres réponses. Chez une sorcière ? Chez l'indou le plus proche ? Ou bien… Je me frappais le front. Chez le Dieu Google, bien sûr ! Qui d'autre que lui pourrait me fournir les réponses à toutes mes questions ?

Oui.  
Enfin.  
Qu'étais-je censé taper dans la barre de recherche, au juste ? « Je suis mort, mais pas mort, que faire ? » ? Et après ? Quoi, j'étais le nouveau Jésus ? Etais-je censé sauver le monde ou quelque chose comme ça ? Multiplier l'eau et changer le pain en vin ? Je n'étais pas sûr d'être véritablement qualifié pour un poste de ce genre, à vrai dire…

Malgré ces réflexions, je passai quand même toute la journée sur Internet, à chercher divers mots-clés, uniquement interrompu par mon corps, lorsque ce dernier réclamait que je m'occupe de lui en le nourrissant ou en allant aux toilettes. Ce ne fut qu'à vingt-deux heures, quand je finis sur des vidéos Youtube d'éléphants en train de faire le poirier, que je me dis qu'il était grand temps de m'arrêter. Visiblement, je ne trouverais rien là non plus, à part des théories fumeuses sur le sens de la vie et le fait qu'au fond, nous sommes tous des crevettes.

À plat, vidé et passablement démoralisé de ne pas pouvoir trouver le moindre début de piste et de solution à tout ce qui s'était passé, je décidai d'au moins terminer la soirée correctement en m'accordant un de mes rares plaisirs : aller voir les étoiles.  
Pour ça, la maison qu'avaient choisi mes parents, avant ma naissance et que ma mère ne meure en accouchant, était plutôt idéale. Elle disposait d'un petit balcon sur lequel nous avions posé un grand télescope, mais également d'un accès direct au toit, où j'aimais parfois aller me percher pour observer les étoiles dans l'obscurité de la ville endormie.

Ce fut là que je me posai donc, chaudement emmitouflé pour affronter le froid de cette fin d'octobre, quelques minutes plus tard.  
Et c'est également là que…

« Ça t'emmerderait d'être un peu plus discret, pauvre con ? J'ai transgressé les règles pour toi, j'aimerais bien éviter de me faire pincer par-dessus le marché. »

… je faillis mourir une deuxième fois en trois jours, en tombant stupidement de mon toit.  
Une main attrapa mon poignet pour m'empêcher de glisser. Une main atrocement froide, qui fit s'accélérer mon cœur de façon presque inquiétante. Lorsque je fus rassis correctement, je pus détailler du regard celui qui venait de manquer de me foutre par terre et de me sauver la vie en même temps.  
Et je n'en crus pas mes yeux.

Parce que vous pourrez me sortir tous les essais du monde sur la rationalité, la science, le fait que les choses existent pour une raison, qu'il n'y a rien qui arrive sans raison et toutes ces conneries… J'étais sûr, quelque part au fond de mon esprit, de _connaître_ ce mec. De _reconnaître_ ces yeux noirs qui ressemblaient à un ciel obscur sans étoiles, cette peau laiteuse, ce visage presque enfantin, ces immenses cernes qui lui mangeaient les joues, ces mains presque squelettiques, cet air buté et renfrogné.  
Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré. Mais je le connaissais. J'en étais _sûr_.

« Qu… qui…  
\- Karkat Vantas, Ange de la Mort, enchanté. Maintenant enculé, t'es sympa, t'arrêtes de t'agiter dans tous les sens, tu tiens ta promesse et tu retournes vivre une belle vie. Si tu continues à autant te faire remarquer, on va finir par se rendre compte de ce que j'ai fait, et on va avoir des problèmes. _Tous les deux._ »

Je fronçai les sourcils.  
De quoi parlait-il ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu… as fait, au juste ?  
\- À ton avis ? »

Une seconde.  
Deux secondes.  
Trois secondes.  
Visiblement, il attendait que je réfléchisse et que je trouve la réponse de moi-même. Je me mis donc à réfléchir en silence, à essayer de replacer toutes les pièces du puzzle au bon endroit.  
Une minute.  
Deux minutes.  
Trois minu…

« Aaaaahhhhh ! Tu es la Mort, c'est ça ? »

Je ne pensais pas que la Mort était capable de faire des facepalms.  
Vraiment.

« Je suis un Ange de la Mort, ducon, je viens de te le dire ! Elle a beaucoup trop de travail pour s'occuper de tout le monde, tout le temps. C'est nous, les émissaires directs. Il me semblait te l'avoir déjà expliqué.  
\- Ah bon ? Mais quand ?  
\- … À ton avis ?  
\- Oh. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, toujours peu sûr de comprendre.

« Mais alors… si tu m'as déjà rencontré… pourquoi je suis toujours vivant ? »

Un autre soupir.  
Je ne sais pas si je n'étais pas censé me sentir vexé, à force. Mais bon, d'après Rose, je ne suis pas forcément quelqu'un de très rapide. Enfin, de là à en faire soupirer la Mort… Pardon, l'émissaire de la Mort, il y avait quand même une sacrée différence, non ?

« Viens là. »

Fronçant les sourcils, j'hésitai une seconde, avant de m'approcher.  
Si j'étais encore en vie, c'est qu'il n'allait pas me tuer, non… ?  
Lentement, en veillant à ne pas me rompre le cou, je me rapprochai de mon étrange invité. Lorsque je fus assez près, il tendit lentement une de ses mains vers moi, et caressa mon front presque avec _tendresse_.  
Je fermai les yeux, un long frisson se déroulant dans ma colonne vertébrale tandis que je sentais des souvenirs affluer dans mon cerveau.

_« Qui es-tu ?_  
_\- Karkat Vantas, Ange de la Mort, enchanté._  
_\- Tu es la Mort ?!  
_ _\- Je… ANGE de la Mort, je viens de te le dire, enculé ! Tu es débile ou bien tu le fais exprès ? »_

_Les yeux fermés, je me souviens._  
_Je me souviens de cette rencontre. De cet émissaire de la mort au ton acerbe et aux remarques infiniment drôles. Je me souviens lui avoir demandé ce qui s'était passé. Je me souviens avoir compris que j'étais mort, qu'il était venu me chercher. Je me souviens lui avoir posé plein de questions qui me taraudaient.  
_ _Je me souviens avoir écouté sagement tandis qu'il prenait le temps de me répondre, qu'il me racontait. Je me souviens avoir posé d'autres questions, tant et si bien qu'il ne s'était plus arrêté, maintenant que je n'étais plus obligé de vivre et de courir après cette existence dont, au fond, je ne voulais pas vraiment._

_Je me souviens, avec un frisson, l'avoir terriblement apprécié._  
_Je me souviens avoir souhaité, du plus profond de mon âme, pouvoir rester avec lui. Je me souviens avoir formulé ce souhait à voix haute. Je me souviens avoir vu son visage se décolorer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, puis rougir violemment.  
_ _Je me souviens d'un tumulte d'émotions. Je me souviens de ce temps paradoxal de ma mort, si court et pourtant si long, presque infini. Je me souviens l'avoir aimé, même alors que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. Je me souviens l'avoir supplié de me laisser rester à ses côtés._

_Je me souviens de son déchirement, tandis qu'il refusait._  
_Je me souviens de cet infini moment où j'ai marchandé._  
_Je me souviens de son air hagard, puis décidé. De cette promesse qu'il m'avait arrachée. La promesse de retourner ici-bas. De vivre, vraiment, une vie complète, jusqu'au bout, sans tenter de mettre à nouveau fin à mes jours prématurément.  
_ _Je me souviens avoir promis, de toutes mes forces, de tous mes sentiments – tant que ça pouvait un jour me ramener à l'instant présent._

_Je me souviens de tout ça, et je souris.  
_ Je me souvins de tout ça, et je souris.

Et lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, j'étais seul.  
Seul sur ce toit, seul dans ma vie.  
Sauf que je ne l'étais pas vraiment. Je sentais autour de moi un regard bienveillant, un sourire amical, un souffle de vent.  
Je levai les yeux vers les étoiles, le cœur battant.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre de revenir vite, sinon tu vas encore m'engueuler. Mais je peux te promettre de revenir. »

Et dans la nuit, j'eus soudain l'impression que l'univers tout entier m'avait souri.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilààà ! Alors alors alors ? Vous avez aimé ?! (oui je suis peut-être un peu surexcitée, hum).  
> J'espère de tout coeur que ce fut le cas, en tout cas ! Et je vous dis d'ores et déjà à la semaine prochaine, pour le thème 51 : Sport ! :D


	51. Sport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 51 : Sport  
> Le genre de soupir qu'il poussait lorsque les membres de son entourage – et particulièrement ses élèves – le soulaient profondément, à coups de bêtises et d'autres idioties dont ils avaient le secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde. Pardon pour le temps de postage aujourd'hui, je me paie le mal de crâne du siècle et je viens juste de trouver la force de sortir de mon lit. J'vais d'ailleurs de ce pas vous laisser avec la lecture. @__@

Il poussa un long et très, très profond soupir.  
Le genre de soupir qu'il poussait lorsque les membres de son entourage – et particulièrement ses élèves – le soulaient profondément, à coups de bêtises et d'autres idioties dont ils avaient le secret. Le genre de soupir qui signifiait « fuyez, vous me faites vraiment chier » et qui avait le don miraculeux de lui soulager les nerfs. Mais là, face à ces deux têtes de mule, il n'était pas certain que ça fonctionne réellement…

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il laissa son regard naviguer entre les deux dadais qui se trouvaient devant lui. Le premier, un grand échalas aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes carrées, maintenait un énorme mouchoir plein de sang sur sa figure. Nul doute que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait encore rien dit, car l'enseignant était au courant de sa réputation de parleur invétéré. Quant à l'autre… c'était assez impressionnant qu'il ne soit pas en train de hurler des injures. Pendant les cours de sport, il n'hésitait pourtant que rarement à le faire, malgré ses remontrances plus que répétitives.  
Roulant des yeux au ciel, il se décida à parler.

« Vantas. Pourquoi Egbert saigne-t-il du nez ?  
\- Parce que c'est un idiot. »

La réponse avait fusé, quasi immédiate, et il dut se faire violence pour retenir un sourire. S'il ne devait avouer qu'une chose, c'était que Vantas avait été doué d'une très bonne répartie par la vie.

« Je ne savais pas, reprit-il d'un ton aussi neutre que possible, que l'idiotie pouvait causer des saignements de nez spontanés chez les gens. »

Une seconde de silence.  
Puis un soupir – qui ne venait pas de lui, cette fois-ci.

« J'imagine que c'est un nouveau phénomène. »

Avec un dernier soupir qui masquait un sourire, l'enseignant ignora le grognement. Il distribua les punitions, inscrivit un mot dans le carnet de Vantas, et fit signe aux deux écervelés de quitter son bureau et d'aller se changer, avant d'être en retard pour le cours de physique qui suivait, et qu'il ne se fasse remonter ensuite les bretelles par l'enseignante de ce dernier, sous prétexte qu'il « retenait inutilement ses élèves ».

Quoi qu'il en soit, se dit-il alors que les deux gamins quittaient la pièce, si ces deux-là ne finissaient pas par, au choix, s'assassiner ou s'épouser, il voulait bien avaler un ballon de basket. Tout rond.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée que ce soit si court. Mais je me suis personnellement bien amusée à l'écrire ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu :) Bonne soirée et bonne semaine à tous, on se retrouve pour le thème 52 : Vieux, la semaine prochaine ! En attendant, je vais retourner mourir dans un coin.


	52. Vieux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 52 : Vieux  
> « Maman ? C'est ça, l'amour ? Grogner sur quelqu'un d'autre ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey ! J'espère que vous allez bien en cette veille de dernière semaine de vacances. De mon côté, ça (essaie) bosse dur pour avancer la fanfic longue, "Je viens te chercher". Je ne sais toujours pas ou je vais avec, mais je découvre des trucs, je m'amuse bien. Je pense que d'ici deux ou trois mois au plus tard, j'aurai terminé tout ça. :) En attendant, je vous laisse avec le thème. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D

« Juliette ! Arnaud ! Faites un peu attention avec ce jeu !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. C'est pas grave.  
\- Oui enfin, quand même, papa… »

Une main tendre serre l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui pousse un soupir dramatique – pour la forme. Elle a bien appris de son père, de ce côté-là. De ses pères. Bien que l'un soit plus enclin à soupirer des bêtises de son mari – et des siennes – que l'autre.  
Jetant un dernier regard à ses enfants, qui se sont assis à l'entrée de la cuisine pour installer le jeu d'échecs en bois par terre, elle secoue la tête et reporte son attention sur ses deux parents. Papkat est concentré sur les fourneaux, touillant ce qui, au fumet, semble être une délicieuse soupe de chalet. Quant à son père, il vient de…

« John ! »

Le grognement lui arrache un soupir amusé.  
Quant à son père, il vient de pincer les fesses de son mari. Elle sourit doucement. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer dans sa vie et quel que soit le temps qu'il puisse faire dehors, certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Son père finira toujours par venir pincer le fessier de son compagnon quand celui-ci cuisine, et se fera toujours grogner dessus au final.  
Mais ça ne l'empêchera pas – comme il est en train de le faire actuellement – de revenir à la charge en enlaçant son compagnon par derrière et en déposant un ou deux baisers dans son cou. Non, même un tremblement de terre ne l'empêcherait pas de faire ça, Casey en est sûre et certaine. Ces gestes simples ont formé le ciment de son enfance et d'une vie de famille si soudée qu'elle en ressent encore aujourd'hui la force quand elle vient leur amener leurs petits-enfants, le week-end. Une vie qui sent la soupe, le chocolat chaud, les éclats de rire et le bonheur.

Papkat grogne encore une fois, tentant de se dégager tandis que Papa rit, de sa voix rendue un peu rauque par les années qui ont saupoudré de gris ses cheveux. Elle capte un murmure amoureux qui la fait sourire un peu plus – un grognement qui lui donne même envie de rire, tant elle sait, depuis des années maintenant, que c'est la façon qu'a Papkat de manifester son amour.  
La voix de Juliette tire sa mère de ses pensées.

« Maman ? C'est ça, l'amour ? Grogner sur quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Un petit silence – avant que Casey ne pouffe pour de bon.

« Pour tes grands-pères, oui, ma chérie.  
\- Oh… »

Un regard à moitié attendri, à moitié furibond se tourne vers son deuxième père, qui a toujours cet immense sourire plein de dents – enfin, un peu moins aujourd'hui – collé sur le visage. Un silence plane un instant sur la cuisine, avant qu'elle n'entende l'impact sourd d'un coup, et la voix de son père, outrée, s'exclamer :

« Aoutch, Karkat ! Ma hanche, fais attention !  
\- Elle est en métal, maintenant, crétin. Arrête tes conneries.  
\- Papkat, les enfants !  
\- Oh. Pardon. »

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si ça vous rassure, le prochain thème (Profané), sera un peu plus long ! Parce que là oui, ça faisait un peu court, hum. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, cela dit ! Moi, je vais retourner bosser sur le prochain chapitre ~ A dimanche prochain ;)


	53. Profané

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 53 : Profané  
> John grimaça en sentant des gouttes d'eau tomber sur son front, son regard levé vers le ciel. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, occupé à essayer de retrouver son chemin dans cette forêt un peu trop grande à son goût, mais le ciel s'était couvert de façon inquiétante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les gens, joyeux noël ! Comme promis, voici le thème corrigé. Une olà pour ma bêta qui s'est quand même défoncée ! Oh, et, une petite question... je n'ai pas eu de vos nouvelles la semaine dernière, tout va bien ? é_è j'espère que c'était juste un bug. Courage, si c'est le cas ! Je vous aime fort, bonne lecture :3

« Ah, mince. »

John grimaça en sentant des gouttes d'eau tomber sur son front, son regard levé vers le ciel. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, occupé à essayer de retrouver son chemin dans cette forêt un peu trop grande à son goût, mais le ciel s'était couvert de façon inquiétante. Si inquiétante qu'il se mettait maintenant à pleuvoir. Et il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire, perdu tout seul qu'il était au milieu du Japon, sans la moindre idée de comment retrouver le chemin de la civilisation – et, accessoirement, de l'hôtel où il partageait une chambre avec Dave.  
Quelle idée avait eue ce dernier, aussi, de proposer de se séparer pour découvrir ce qui les entourait de façon un peu solitaire ? Il le retenait, avec ses idées débiles, lui…  
Avec un soupir, John se gratta l'arrière de la tête et remit son bob en place. Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il trouve un abri – et vite. Très vite. Sinon, il allait finir trempé.

Malheureusement, malgré ses – maigres – tentatives d'éviter la pluie, le jeune homme finit effectivement trempé jusqu'aux os en quelques minutes seulement. On avait pas idée de pleuvoir autant en si peu de temps, c'était quoi ce pays ? Franchement !  
Et avec tout ça, il ne voyait toujours aucune trace du chemin qu'il avait pris pour venir. Il s'était visiblement bien perdu, et c'était probablement inutile de chercher, pour l'instant, à rentrer à l'hôtel. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un endroit plus près. Comme cette volée de marches, par exemple, qui semblait mener à une immense maison. Un temple, s'il ne se trompait pas.  
C'était un peu… intimidant, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Il pouvait toujours tenter de parler avec les gens qui habitaient là et, s'ils ne souhaitaient pas le faire entrer, rester juste sous le porche. Il grimpa donc les marches, essuyant périodiquement l'eau qui coulait de ses lunettes, l'empêchant d'y voir quoi que ce soit.

Il lui fallut presque trois minutes pour arriver tout en haut – dans ce pays, on ne rigolait pas avec la santé, vu tous les escaliers qu'il avait croisés jusqu'ici !  
Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, et alla taper à ce qui devait être la porte d'entrée. Ne recevant pas de réponse et ayant décidément peu envie de se dissoudre sous la pluie – ce qui allait certainement arriver s'il restait indéfiniment sous l'eau – il se permit d'entrer.

« Euh, hello ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Tout était étrangement silencieux.  
Curieux, John regarda autour de lui, avant de baisser les yeux. Il se trouvait dans le petit vestibule qu'il avait vu, jusqu'ici, dans tous les endroits qu'il avait visités. S'il se souvenait bien des leçons sérieuses de Rose sur la question, il devait retirer ses chaussures, au risque d'être profondément impoli.  
Quelque part, ça l'arrangeait, vu l'état de ses baskets. Il retira donc ces dernières et, pour faire bonne mesure, ses chaussettes avec. Puis, il monta sur le parquet devant lui.

Il avait à peine posé le pied sur ce dernier que des pas rapides, étouffés, résonnèrent dans le couloir qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Quelques secondes après, un jeune homme au teint pâle et aux cheveux corbeau surgit devant lui. Il était habillé de vêtements traditionnels. C'était certainement un homme du temple.  
John s'apprêtait à s'excuser, quand l'autre fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche.

« しかし、あなたは慎重に、暗いバカにすることはできません ?！それは、人々の仕事を破壊し、あなたを楽しませますか？あなたは、私はあなたが食べるとで床をモップ作る、またはあなたがすぐにリリースするつもりだことをしたいです ?！ »

**.oOo.**

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel, encore ?  
Karkat fronça les sourcils, prêt à incendier ce foutu touriste. Il avait passé toute sa putain de matinée à nettoyer le temple de fond en comble avant d'aller rendre les hommages, ses deux collègues l'avaient abandonné pour aller dans le temple voisin s'occuper de certaines bénédictions, il pensait enfin pouvoir se poser tranquillement et profiter de regarder tomber la pluie… Et il fallait qu'un sombre crétin de touriste débarque et se mette à dégueulasser _son parquet_ , qui venait _enfin_ de sécher ?!  
Prêtre ou pas prêtre, il allait lui bousiller la gueule.

« Mais tu peux pas faire attention, sombre crétin ?! Ça t'amuse, de démolir le boulot des gens ? Tu tiens à ce que je te fasse bouffer la serpillère et le parquet avec, ou bien tu vas décarrer vite fait ?! »

Pas de réponse.  
Évidemment.  
Il poussa un soupir, se pinçant l'arête du nez. À quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait, au juste ? C'était un touriste – probablement même un Américain, du genre qui ne parlait que dans sa langue et ne faisait pas un minimum d'effort pour comprendre celle du pays qu'il visitait.  
À tous les coups, il allait lui répondre en anglais et…

« Euh… je suis désolé. »

Et voilà, qu'est-ce qu'il disait !

« Je… je peux partir, si vous voulez. Je ne voulais pas déranger, je cherche… je cherche juste un abri, et j'ai vu le temple. J'espère que je n'ai rien dérangé. Je… si vous préférez que je parte, je peux… est-ce que je pourrais juste rester sous le porche, pour ne pas être trop mouillé ? »

Karkat fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois.  
Son anglais était à peine potable – il pouvait comprendre une partie des mots, mais pas le parler. Mais là, il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris. Ce touriste proposait de repartir malgré la pluie, demandant juste l'abri à l'extérieur ? C'était rare. Très rare. Si rare que…  
Il poussa un soupir.

« T'es trempé, enculé. Je vais pas te laisser comme ça. »

**.oOo.**

« あなたは、野郎間違っています。私はこのようにあなたを残すことはありません。 »

John pencha la tête sur le côté, toujours pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire.  
Le type en face de lui baragouinait un drôle de japonais, plus compliqué que ce qu'il entendait d'habitude – bien qu'il ne puisse pas se considérer comme un expert. Quand lui et Dave devaient faire face à la population locale, il se contentait généralement de se taire et de laisser faire son meilleur ami, bien plus doué que lui dans la matière. Mais là, il n'y avait pas de Dave, il fallait donc qu'il se débrouille tout seul.  
Et visiblement, le type en face de lui ne captait pas un mot de ce qu'il racontait. Il grimaça donc et se frotta la nuque, un brin gêné.

« Je… Vous ne comprenez pas un mot de ce que je raconte, hein ? Je suis désolé. Je vais partir, ça vaut mieux. Pardon pour le dérangement. »

Il fit demi-tour, s'apprêtant à attraper ses chaussettes trempées pour les enfiler à nouveau, quand une main s'abattit sur son bras. Tournant les yeux, il tomba dans les pupilles sombres de l'autre, qui avait les sourcils si froncés que c'en était presque comique.  
Hélas, lorsqu'il rouvrit la bouche, il ne comprit pas davantage que les fois précédentes.

« しかし、あなたはブロックされているか、それを目的にしていますか？私と一緒に来て、バカ！ »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il se sentit tiré en arrière, tandis que l'autre partait d'un pas vigoureux dans le couloir d'où il était arrivé.

**.oOo.**

« Mais t'es bouché ou tu le fais exprès ? Viens avec moi, crétin ! »

Karkat n'attendit pas que l'autre acquiesce – ou peu importe quelle autre débilité il aurait pu faire à la place. Il tourna presque aussitôt les talons et repartit d'un pas vigoureux en direction des pièces à vivre, évitant soigneusement tout chemin qui aurait pu faire dégouliner ce crétin sur les précieux tatamis. Il nettoierait le parquet plus tard, autant limiter son futur travail.  
Il finit par le faire entrer dans une des pièces les plus éloignées du temple, et l'abandonna le temps d'ouvrir un placard et d'en tirer un kimono de réserve, que le temple prêtait aux invités lorsque c'était nécessaire. Il tendit le vêtement au touriste, et se dirigea vers le seuil de la pièce.

« Enfile ça. Je t'attends. »

Puis, il referma la porte.

**.oOo.**

John haussa les sourcils, lorsque la porte se fut refermée.  
Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer, au juste ? Il… C'était une sorte de kidnapping, ou bien de l'aide ? Cet homme avait quand même l'air très bourru.  
Non. Un ours avait l'air bourru. Lui, c'était encore pire. Comme si l'univers lui-même faisait une grimace de constipation, tout ça concentré en un seul homme. C'était presque un peu… un peu effrayant. Et marrant, aussi, quelque part.

Le jeune homme observa l'étoffe qui reposait dans ses bras.  
Visiblement, le concentré de constipation lui… avait fourni des vêtements de rechange ? C'était le plus probable, en tout cas. Autant qu'il en profite.  
Il prit donc le temps de retirer ses propres vêtements et de les tasser dans un coin, afin de ne pas mouiller plus que nécessaire ce qui l'entourait, avant d'enfiler l'habit traditionnel. C'était fait en coton léger, mais il faisait plutôt chaud dans le temple. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, mais vu leur longueur, ça sècherait sûrement très vite.  
Ressortant de la pièce, il tomba nez à nez avec l'occupant des lieux, qui le jaugea d'un regard, avant d'attraper son poignet et de le tirer à nouveau dans la demeure, sans un mot.

Il leur fallut traverser presque tout le temple – en tout cas, ce fut l'impression de John – avant d'arriver dans ce qui semblait bien être la cuisine. L'autre lui indiqua de s'asseoir à la petite table, au centre de la pièce, tandis qu'il s'affairait près du coin de cuisson.  
Quelques instants plus tard, un bol de ce qui devait être de la soupe atterrit devant John, qui leva un regard incrédule vers son hôte.

« Je… je sais pas quoi dire. M-merci ? »

Un grognement lui répondit.

« 誰かがあなたを得るに来ることができますか？»

**.oOo.**

Karkat grogna.  
Puis soupira, en observant son invité surprise déguster lentement une partie de la soupe qu'il avait conservée pour son dîner du soir. Il espérait vraiment que la pluie cesse bientôt.  
Et que ce crétin ait un quelconque moyen pour se faire comprendre des autres – ou bien une personne dans son entourage qui parlait japonais. Parce que sinon, ça allait s'annoncer compliqué. Très, très compliqué.

« Quelqu'un peut venir te chercher？ »

L'homme en face de lui s'interrompit un instant pour le fixer.  
Puis, pencher lentement la tête sur le côté.  
Un instant passa – avant que son regard ne s'éclaire.

« Oui, c'est très très bon. Merci beaucoup ! »

Karkat se retint de frapper son propre front de sa paume.  
Ça allait être _vraiment_ très compliqué.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis actuellement en train d'offrir une offrande aux dieux pour avoir conservé le japonais intact. Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser à tout lecteur qui connaîtrait un minimum le japonais qu'il s'agit de traduction google faite à la sauvage hein, donc pitié, ne me tuez pas. T-T Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. Mais j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que le thème 54 (Tour), vous plaira également ! En attendant, bonnes fêtes à vous, et à l'année prochaine ! :D
> 
> (J'ai honte de cette blague, oui.)


	54. Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 54 : Tour.  
> À part lui, tout le monde était profondément endormi. Normal, dans un sens, puisque ce soir, il faisait partie de ceux qui assuraient les tours de garde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne annééééééééééée \o\ Tout ce que je peux vous souhaiter de bonheur, je vous le souhaite ! Merci d'être là depuis quasiment le début de 2016, à lire mes bêtises. J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour cette année qui vous promets, si je ne décède pas foudroyée par une crise cardiaque du genou au milieu, un thème pour chaque semaine, encore une fois. Et plein d'autres trucs ! Du coup, bonne lecture :D

Karkat était adossé contre l'écorce d'un chêne massif, autour duquel ils avaient décidé de camper, quelques heures auparavant. À part lui, tout le monde était profondément endormi. Normal, dans un sens, puisque ce soir, il faisait partie de ceux qui assuraient les tours de garde. Ils avaient préféré prendre cette sécurité, même si cela signifiait un peu de sommeil en moins pour certains. C'était bien plus prudent, étant donné qu'ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qui rôdait dans cette forêt. Ou _qui_ y rôdait.

Ils avaient dû partir quelques jours auparavant.  
Rien n'aurait pu prédire que tout ça allait se passer. I peine une semaine, ils n'étaient qu'un clan paisible, composé de trolls et d'humains comme certains le faisaient depuis quelques années, vivant en nomades comme leurs deux peuples depuis des générations. À peine une semaine auparavant, ils étaient tous en vie, parfaitement portant. Leurs parents – humains ou lusus —, leurs amis… leur famille.  
Et puis, ce fou furieux était arrivé. Une sorte de psychopathe qui se faisait appeler Jack, et dont ils avaient entendu parler quelque temps auparavant déjà. Mais ils n'avaient pas fait attention, ils le pensaient loin.

Il les avait surpris en pleine nuit.  
Karkat frissonnait encore d'horreur au souvenir des cris et des hurlements déchirant l'obscurité, du sang qui giclait devant ses yeux, des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. D'une trentaine de personnes avant l'attaque, ils n'étaient maintenant plus qu'une petite dizaine, et il n'y avait plus aucun adulte avec eux. Ils étaient tous morts en tentant de les protéger, tandis qu'ils s'enfuyaient.

Son regard engloba le petit campement. Ses neuf derniers amis étaient endormis là, sous sa responsabilité. S'il entendait le moindre bruit qui ne lui semblait pas normal – à lui qui avait grandi tantôt dans les plaines, tantôt dans la forêt, comme chacun d'eux –, il se devait de lancer l'alarme, de les réveiller. Et ils devraient fuir.  
Encore.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en observant ses compagnons. Malgré les heures noires qu'ils vivaient, le fait qu'ils soient encore ensemble était comme une sorte de miracle. Un petit soleil qui éclairait leur vie à la force de l'amitié qui le faisait brûler.  
Kanaya était roulée en boule, pas loin du feu, sa main serrée sur son tube de rouge à lèvres. Un peu plus loin, il pouvait voir Nepeta trembler, blottie – mais pas trop fort – entre les bras puissants d'Equius. Depuis le drame, ces deux-là s'étaient passablement rapprochés, certainement un peu plus conscients d'à quel point ils se devaient de chérir ces sentiments qui les unissaient, même s'ils n'étaient que moirails.  
Un regard sur Gamzee lui serra le cœur. Ce dernier était couché – échoué ? – sur le côté, tournant le dos au feu. Depuis le drame, il ne parlait que très peu. Il avait perdu toute son attitude « putain de cool, frère » pour s'enfermer dans un mutisme quasi total, dont il ne sortait que rarement. La vision du corps mutilé de Sollux l'avait certainement brisé autant qu'il avait blessé Aradia, couchée non loin de lui. En général, ces deux là restaient toujours près l'un de l'autre, comme pour se soutenir.

De l'autre côté du feu, il aperçut les cheveux blonds de Dave et un bout de la peau pâle de Jade, serrée contre lui. John était couché près d'eux, un peu à l'écart. Ces trois-là avaient aussi beaucoup souffert de l'attaque, ayant perdu au cours de celle-ci leur meilleure amie, Rose. Elle n'avait pas réussi à échapper au meurtrier, qui l'avait décapitée très proprement de son sabre. Il avait fallu toute la force de Jade et un peu de la sienne pour retenir John et Dave qui, en entendant son cri terminé dans un gargouillis inarticulé, avaient tenté de rebrousser chemin pour aller faire la peau au psychopathe – ou plutôt, pour se faire découper en rondelles.  
Quant à Terezi, endormie pas très loin de là où il était assis, elle semblait… normale. Aussi tordue que d'habitude, sauf qu'elle ne faisait plus beaucoup de blagues. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle aussi avait été très secouée par ce qui s'était passé.

Lui-même n'aimait pas en parler, mais il avait presque peur d'aller se coucher, chaque soir. Il était celui qui prenait le plus souvent des tours de garde – presque toutes les nuits – parce qu'il craignait de fermer les yeux et de revoir toutes ces horreurs. Il craignait de s'endormir et que les âmes de leurs défunts proches ne reviennent le hanter de leurs hurlements. Ça n'était pas rare qu'il se réveille en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, tremblant et en sueur, après un souvenir particulièrement violent.

Son regard revint se poser sur la chevelure de jais de John. Son visage était crispé dans une pseudo grimace de frayeur. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'il était certainement en train de faire un cauchemar. Ou de revivre un souvenir.  
Il avait bien cru le perdre, en le voyant commencer à s'élancer en direction de leur camp dévasté lorsque Rose avait été assassinée. Personne ne le savait – lui-même ne s'en était rendu compte qu'à ce moment-là –, mais il aurait certainement fini comme Gamzee, si son ami avait disparu. Il lui était plus cher que sa propre vie – il l'aurait même suivi près de Jack, s'il avait fallu.

Il mourait d'envie de se déplacer près de lui et d'aller plonger la main dans ses cheveux pour l'aider à se détendre. Caresser sa joue, le prendre dans ses bras, le consoler. Lorsqu'il voyait la douleur s'inscrire sur son visage, il sentait son cœur se serrer comme si on le lui arrachait – alors que c'était John qui souffrait. Quelle étrange sensation.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger de là où il était. Il devait surveiller le camp, surveiller les environs, surveiller le ciel. Si n'importe quoi arrivait, il serait le premier à pouvoir faire quelque chose, ils comptaient tous sur lui.

Levant les yeux vers la voûte étoilée, il observa la course de la lune. Quand cette dernière atteindrait le milieu du ciel, il serait temps pour lui d'aller réveiller John. Il était le prochain veilleur, juste après lui. Quand il y réfléchissait, lui aussi demandait souvent à faire des tours de veille – même s'il était évident qu'avec leurs sens surdéveloppés, les trolls étaient bien plus à même de mener cette tâche correctement.  
Soupirant dans la nuit fraîche, il s'adossa un peu mieux contre l'arbre, reposa les yeux sur l'humain qui hantait ses pensées, et se concentra pour mieux entendre les bruits de la forêt.

Une heure et un calme presque angoissant plus tard, il se releva lentement, secouant ses membres ankylosés par ces heures d'immobilité totale. Il était temps pour lui de se rendre à la nuit et de plonger dans ces rêves qui l'effrayaient tant.  
Avançant sans bruit vers la droite du camp, il s'accroupit à côté de John. Son visage s'était lentement décrispé au fil de l'heure, même si Karkat se doutait que les cauchemars ne devaient pas être très loin. Doucement, il posa sa paume contre la joue tiède du jeune homme. Sa peau était douce, presque soyeuse. Il ne put empêcher un très léger sourire d'orner ses lèvres en sentant son ami se blottir contre sa main. Descendant ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire, il les enfouit dans son cou, traçant sa jugulaire du bout de l'ongle. Enfin, il attrapa son épaule et secoua doucement l'humain, qui grogna.

Se baissant près de son oreille, il souffla doucement au creux de celle-ci :

« Réveille-toi, John. C'est ton tour de veiller. Et bouge ton cul putain, j'suis crevé. »

La dernière partie était un pur mensonge – il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à se coucher —, mais ce n'était qu'une méthode pour le faire se réveiller plus vite. John détestait déranger les autres, mis à part avec ses blagues. Aussi fut-il debout en moins de dix secondes top chrono, sous le regard goguenard de son ami troll. Il allait commencer à s'excuser – trop fort, bien évidemment – aussi Karkat le coupa-t-il en lui posant une main sur la bouche. Il aurait réveillé tout le camp, sinon.

Sans prêter attention à ses murmures étouffés, il se releva et l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'au chêne où il se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant. Une fois que le jeune homme fut assis, Karkat le libéra, lui indiqua quand il devrait réveiller le prochain veilleur – Kanaya – puis fit trois pas et s'écroula sur le sol, pas très loin de lui.  
Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais le fait de rester éveillé comme ça au milieu de ses heures de sommeil – il ne devait pas être loin de deux heures du matin – l'épuisait totalement. À peine quelques instants plus tard, il dormait déjà.

**.oOo.**

John bâilla longuement, jetant un regard approximatif au camp qui s'étendait devant lui. Il avait toujours du mal à se réveiller quand il n'était pas le premier à prendre son tour de garde, et devait constamment se pincer pendant les dix premières minutes pour ne pas se rendormir.  
Tous les autres semblaient profondément endormis, étendus çà et là, au gré des regroupements que leur drame avait formés.

Lui-même restait toujours près de Dave et de Jade, mais il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, tant ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Il se demandait même si Dave ne voyait pas Jade autrement que comme une sœur – la vision que lui-même avait d'elle. La vision qu'il avait de Rose, aussi.

Rose.  
Il avait senti son cœur se briser lorsqu'il avait entendu son cri, la nuit du massacre. Si Karkat ne l'avait pas retenu, il serait certainement parti près d'elle, sans prendre en compte le fait qu'il se serait fait tuer par ce psychopathe. Mais sur le coup, il n'y pensait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était prendre sa revanche, venger la mort de celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur, comme une amie, comme une partie de lui, quelque part.

Son regard glissa vers le troll, endormi à moins de deux mètres de lui. Son visage était presque détendu. Presque. Il avait l'air de se crisper dans son sommeil, comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose de douloureux, même au sein du monde qui était censé lui appartenir.  
Il connaissait bien ça. Chaque nuit, il revoyait en rêves les images atroces de cette nuit-là. Il revivait les cris, les meurtres, la fuite. La peur, l'angoisse qui étreignait le ventre quand il fallait s'arrêter et faire le moins de bruit possible, les larmes, refoulées pour ne pas craquer, pour rester fort.  
Il en avait retenu, des larmes. De quoi verser des torrents et des torrents…

John se demanda un instant si Karkat avait envie de pleurer, parfois. Il criait sur tout le monde, tout le temps, surtout depuis cette nuit-là, mais il savait qu'il était plus fragile que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre.

Il avait vu l'autre Karkat, le Karkat sensible qui voulait bien parfois l'aider à faire de la cuisine – et qui léchait la cuillère bien volontiers – celui qui écoutait Rose patiemment quand elle partait dans ses analyses psychologiques. Celui qui accompagnait Nepeta dans ses jeux de rôle, ou qui rigolait en buvant du faygo avec son meilleur ami.  
Ce Karkat-là lui avait semblé disparaître pendant leur fuite. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne le voyait plus que caché sous des couches et des couches de carapace, emmuré derrière la douleur qu'il ressentait lui aussi. Il ne pouvait que deviner ce regard tendre et inquiet, qu'il portait sur son meilleur ami, la petite tape sur l'épaule qu'il offrait à Equius lorsqu'il s'occupait de Nepeta, le hochement de tête respectueux que parfois, il échangeait avec Dave lorsque ce dernier consolait Jade après un cauchemar.

Mais dans tout ça, lui… où en était-il ?  
Il lui avait toujours paru être une sorte de roc, de pilier immobile auquel il pouvait s'accrocher lorsque lui-même était perdu et avait désespérément besoin d'aide. Mais même un rocher pouvait se fissurer… Karkat avait-il une fissure, quelque part ? Qu'il cachait aussi profondément que possible ?

Il baissa le regard sur le visage de son ami à cette pensée.  
Ce dernier était encore plus crispé que tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air si tourmenté…

N'écoutant pas la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait que c'était assurément une très mauvaise idée, il quitta l'appui du chêne pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il l'observa un long moment en silence, détaillant avec curiosité ses traits fins crispés en une grimace de douleur. Lentement, il approcha un doigt de sa joue et caressa lentement une ride creusée près de son œil droit.

Il eut la surprise de sentir son ami frémir et se détendre légèrement, comme si sa caresse avait réussi à l'atteindre dans son sommeil. Hésitant, il posa tendrement la main sur sa joue, goûtant la douceur sous ses doigts tandis qu'il caressait sa peau tiède. Un sourire orna ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit le troll se blottir contre sa main dans son sommeil.  
Pendant de longues minutes, il continua à doucement caresser la joue du troll, heureux de voir le visage de ce dernier se détendre de manière visible. Quelque part, il était plutôt content de voir qu'il parvenait à l'aider, même d'une façon aussi minime.

Lorsque toutes les rides inscrites dans la peau du troll eurent disparu, il décida qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui de le laisser dormir en paix, et retirant sa main, il repartit en direction du vieux chêne pour reprendre son tour de garde.  
Ce fut sans compter sur l'avis de Karkat qui, à peine quelques secondes après qu'il fut partit, grogna dans son sommeil. Un grognement sans aucune équivoque.

« _S'il te plait, reviens. »_

John se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à sourire devant une telle démonstration – fut-elle inconsciente. Peu désireux de contrarier le troll, même dans son sommeil, il revint à quatre pattes poser sa main sur sa joue tandis qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de surveiller les alentours tout en prenant soin de lui.

Il sourit quand une idée de génie l'effleura. Contournant Karkat, il vint s'agenouiller près du haut de son corps, et attrapa délicatement sa tête des deux mains pour la poser sur ses genoux, lui offrant ainsi un oreiller plus confortable que la terre nue, tandis que lui pouvait encore garder un œil sur une grande partie du camp – même si Kanaya, Gamzee et Aradia étaient dans son dos.

Les yeux baissés sur le visage endormi de son ami, il bougea lentement ses doigts, fourrageant dans l'épaisse chevelure noire du troll. C'était soyeux, doux, souple. C'était étrange, surtout. Pas la texture du cheveu, plutôt le fait qu'il était en train de passer lentement ses mains dans les cheveux de son ami, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour. Mais comme cela semblait particulièrement bien calmer le troll, il continua avec plaisir.  
Il ne fallait pas se mentir, c'était plutôt agréable.

Perdu dans ses pensées, jetant de temps en temps un regard autour de lui, il passait tout de même la plupart de son temps les yeux fixés sur le visage redevenu paisible de Karkat, tandis qu'il massait doucement son cuir chevelu, passant parfois délicatement ses doigts sur la surface un peu rugueuse de ses cornes.  
C'était étrange de faire ça. Étrange de veiller sur celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un roc, un pilier qui serait là pour les soutenir tous. En prenant ainsi soin de lui dans son sommeil, il découvrait une nouvelle facette de Karkat, plus douce, plus… fragile.

Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, en fait.  
C'était juste un peu… perturbant.

Assurément, il ne dut pas voir le temps passer, car ce fut Kanaya qui le ramena à la réalité. Il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées – et dans l'étude des cils de Karkat qui bougeaient au gré des mouvements de ses yeux sous ses paupières – quand il sentit une main se poser gentiment sur son épaule.  
Il se retint de justesse de pousser un cri de frayeur tandis qu'il tournait brusquement la tête, découvrant Kanaya, un sourire gentil fixé sur ses lèvres noires. Elle lui indiqua Karkat d'un mouvement de tête, puis se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Je prends la relève, tu peux te recoucher. »

Il hocha la tête en lui faisant un sourire, abandonnant à regret la douce chevelure noire.  
Pas pour très longtemps.  
Sitôt qu'il eut lâché Karkat, celui-ci émit un faible gémissement plaintif, le même que tout à l'heure. Le cœur serré, John lança un regard à Kanaya, qui venait de s'adosser au tronc du chêne, prête pour le dernier tour de garde de la nuit. Voyant qu'elle ne lui accordait pas plus d'attention que ça, il prit sa décision en une demi-seconde.

Se glissant aux côtés de Karkat, il s'allongea contre lui, une main posée sur la taille du troll. Les mâchoires serrées, concentré sur un unique objectif – faire le moins de bruit et de mouvements possibles –, il avança jusqu'à se coller totalement contre le troll, partageant avec lui sa couche et sa chaleur.  
Comme par magie, ce dernier cessa aussitôt de s'agiter dans son sommeil, reprenant la respiration paisible qu'il avait depuis que John s'occupait de lui.

Rassuré quant à la tranquillité de son ami, ce dernier ferma les yeux en souriant.  
Il ne tarda pas à plonger à son tour dans un sommeil de plomb.  
Et cette nuit-là, il ne fit pas de cauchemar.

**_J &K_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plu, malgré le fait que le thème date d'il y a trois ans. En tout cas, on notera que Momo, ma bêta, était très curieuse de savoir comment aura réagit Karkat, le lendemain, en se réveillant avec John dans ses bras. Moi aussi.
> 
> Encore une très bonne année à vous, je vous souhaite tout le meilleur, et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le thème 55 : Besoin !


	55. Besoin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 55 : Besoin.  
> Les regards des élèves de tout âge et de chaque maison se tournèrent vers le professeur Ombrage, qui s'était relevée pour plus de prestance, chose rendue peu aisée par sa petite taille. Rangeant le papier qu'il était en train de lire, John grogna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JE SUIS. AFFREUSEMENT. DESOLEE. De ce retard. Genre vraiment. Mais ma bêta à eu beaucoup de boulot pendant la journée, et moi aussi - là je suis en train de baver sur mon clavier pour me remettre des 14 pages que j'ai dû écrire dans l'aprem. GNEUH. Bref, en tout cas j'espèce que la lecture vous plaira quand même ! :3

« Votre attention, mes très chers élèves. »

Au son nasillard de la voix du petit professeur à l'allure de crapaud, couplé au tapotement insistant d'un couteau contre un verre de cristal, toute la Grande Salle fit peu à peu le silence. Les regards des élèves de tout âge et de chaque maison se tournèrent vers le professeur Ombrage, qui s'était relevée pour plus de prestance, chose rendue peu aisée par sa petite taille.  
Rangeant le papier qu'il était en train de lire, John grogna.  
Depuis ces quatre mois que cette envoyée du Ministère était arrivée au château, leur vie n'avait cessé de se compliquer à chaque heure qui passait. Tout ça étant, bien sûr, aggravé au sein de la maison Gryffondor à cause de la présence d'Harry Potter, qu'il pouvait voir manger à quelques places de lui, près des autres élèves de cinquième année.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la discipline est un point qui me tient, forcément, très à cœur. En tant que Grande Inquisitrice et Directrice de notre chère école, je me dois de toujours veiller à votre bien-être, et au bon déroulement de vos études… »

Quelques toux un peu trop forcées pour être sincères se firent entendre, principalement de sa table, mais aussi de celles les entourant. Seule celle de Serpentard semblait rester silencieuse. Bien que – John en était persuadé – certains de ses membres n'en pensent pas moins que les autres. Il n'était simplement pas dans leur intérêt de le faire savoir sur le moment.

« Aussi ai-je pris attentivement note des activités et des comportements au sein des couloirs, de la bibliothèque, des salles de classe et autres lieux de vie commune, et en ai-je conclu que le comportement adéquat n'était, de loin, pas respecté. »

Oh.  
Ça commençait à sentir le roussi, cette histoire. Le mur supportant les immenses portes de la Grande Salle était déjà pratiquement couvert de ces fichus décrets qu'elle ne cessait de leur imposer, interdisant les groupes, la discussion entre élèves et professeurs ou bien la possession de magazines qui ne lui plaisaient pas.  
Qu'allait-elle encore inventer, quand elle se permettait déjà de leur faire des remarques sur la longueur de leurs cravates ou la tenue de leurs chemises ?

« C'est donc pour cela que j'introduis à présent, et avec le plein et entier accord du Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, le décret numéro 41-3, qui concerne l'attitude des élèves dans l'école. Les deux premiers alinéas concernaient, comme vous vous le savez tous, je n'en doute pas, les punitions en cas de combat dans les couloirs ou la tenue des élèves, qui se doit d'être correcte. Le décret 41-3, lui, stipule que les filles et les garçons devront désormais se tenir à au moins 20 centimètres d'écart les uns des autres. Plusieurs mesures seront prises dans ce sens, et des sortilèges… »

La voix du professeur fut momentanément noyée par une vague de soupirs, de protestations, voire même de cris. Tout autour de lui, John aperçut Gryffondors, Poufouffles, Serdaigles – et même, stupeur, quelques Serpentards ! – montrer leur désapprobation franche d'un tel décret. Et il les comprenait. Sur ce coup, Ombrage frisait les limites.  
Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, la femme aux allures de crapaud reprit :

« Silence. Silence ! »

Il lui fallut un peu plus que ces deux mots – et même l'intervention de McGonagall, qui se racla la gorge d'une façon suffisamment nette pour que même les élèves n'étant pas de sa maison comprennent le message – pour que le bruit s'atténue.  
Un horrible sourire mielleux et plein d'une fausse compassion ourla les lèvres de l'enseignante en rose.

« N'oubliez pas, chers élèves, que je ne veux que votre bien. Vous êtes ici pour étudier, et préparer votre avenir qui sera, je n'en doute pas, des plus radieux. Comment pourriez-vous parvenir à ce résultat si vous êtes constamment déconcentrés par des considérations basses et matérielles ? Vous aurez tout le temps de vous préoccuper de cela lorsque vous sortirez de l'école. Rien ne presse. »

Elle laissa un instant de pause, scrutant du regard les élèves.  
Son sourire s'agrandit – envoyant un frisson courir dans la colonne vertébrale de John – lorsque l'immense cloche sonna, au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Bien. Votre premier cours de la journée va commencer. Ne soyez pas en retard ! »

Et sur ce, elle attrapa sa petite cape rose, la jeta sur ses épaules dans un geste parfait(ement écoeurant, selon John), et quitta la salle par la porte située derrière la table des professeurs, dans un petit pas rapide et mesuré.  
Son départ fut marqué par une explosion de voix parlant toutes en même temps. Personne ne criait, mais un tel volume d'élèves parlant en même temps avait de quoi rendre sourd. Ou coller une bonne migraine. Voire un peu des deux.  
Tout autour de lui, à toutes les tables, John observait les élèves s'indigner, s'insurger.

Il grimaça en voyant le regard presque désespéré qu'échangeaient Equius et Nepeta, entre les tables de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle. Ces deux-là étaient si proches que quasiment toute l'école les pensait en couple – même si, d'après Terezi, ce n'était en réalité pas le cas. L'immense Serpentard avait pris sous son aile la petite demoiselle au cours de leur première année, et depuis, ils ne se lâchaient quasiment plus. Ils étaient toujours ensemble quand il s'agissait de se balader, de travailler ou de faire des bêtises. Il n'était même pas rare de voir Nepeta sauter sur le dos de son compagnon et ce dernier la trimballer, un air parfaitement gêné sur le visage, dans tout le château.  
Près de Nepeta, il croisa le regard de Karkat, qui grimaçait déjà. Lui qui était préfet de Pousouffle, il allait certainement devoir gérer beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de plaintes et de problèmes à cause de ce nouveau décret. Intérieurement, John le plaignait. Déjà qu'il croulait sous le travail en général…

À la table des Serdaigles – où il croisa les lunettes de Dave, qui s'inclinèrent en une question muette à laquelle il répondit d'un hochement de tête – deux amoureux plutôt connus s'observaient en silence, leurs mains entrelacées, tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore. Sollux et Aradia.  
Et ces scènes se répétaient encore et encore, peu importe où il posait le regard. Des couples s'échangeant des regards désespérés, d'autres recherchant ce contact qu'ils avaient si peur de perdre, et parfois même, des regards pleins d'amertume et de regrets de personnes qu'on savait seules, mais pas dénuées de cœur.

Ce fut presque à regret que la sous-directrice se leva et tapa dans ses mains, leur rappelant que les cours allaient en effet commencer et que les enseignants ne pouvaient tolérer du retard. John, une boule dans la gorge, observa ses camarades se lever et partir, le pas et le cœur lourds. Un dernier regard à sa directrice de maison lui confirma qu'elle non plus ne prenait pas la nouvelle avec bonheur.  
Même s'il savait qu'elle était heureuse lorsqu'ils se consacraient avec enthousiasme à leurs études, il n'ignorait pas qu'elle voulait avant tout leur bonheur. Leur _vrai_ bonheur. Et elle savait tout aussi bien qu'eux que ce dernier se trouvait pas – enfin, pas entièrement – dans les livres.  
Avec un soupir, le jeune Gryffondor se releva, finit son verre de jus de citrouille, et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses camarades.

**.oOo.**

« Mot de passe ?  
\- Très ironique, bro. »

John entendit un soupir de l'autre côté de la porte à sa réponse, mais cette dernière finit tout de même par cliqueter et s'ouvrir. Sitôt qu'il fut de l'autre côté, son meilleur ami – Dave, Serdaigle et homme cool de profession – réinstalla les protections magiques qui leur assuraient, à lui, à Rose et à Jade, d'être tranquilles au moins pour une heure ou deux.  
Depuis deux jours qu'Ombrage avait lancé son fichu décret, leur vie était devenue sacrément compliquée. Il y avait eu une journée de flottement, le temps que tous les détails et les sortilèges soient montés, et puis les premiers cris d'horreur et sanglots étaient arrivés, principalement dans les salles communes, quand les couples se rendaient compte qu'ils ne parvenaient plus à toucher l'autre, que ce soit pour un simple baiser sur la joue ou pour se prendre la main. Depuis, John voyait et entendait les plaintes gronder, les soupirs enfler.  
Il commençait à se demander si le professeur n'était pas en train de véritablement se mettre tout le monde à dos, et définitivement, avec ce décret. Après tout, même les Serpentards grognaient, même si ce n'était pas aussi fort que les autres maisons.

« John !  
\- Jade, Rose. Comment ça va, les filles ? »

Il eut un pincement de cœur en se rendant compte que sa meilleure amie, Jade, ne lui courait pas dessus comme à son habitude. Sans doute souhaitait-elle éviter que le sortilège ne lui tombe sur le coin de la figure.  
N'empêche que cela lui manquait. Même si Jade et lui avaient fait parler quelques mauvaises langues pour n'être au final que très bons amis, il aimait la chaleur et la joie de vivre de la jeune fille. Ne pas pouvoir profiter de ses câlins généreux était déjà plutôt contrariant.

« Très bien, John. Et toi ? lança Rose.  
\- Oh, comme d'habitude ! »

Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre sur le tas de coussins réunis dans le fond de l'ancienne salle de divination. Maintenant que Trelawney n'officiait plus, la salle avait été laissée un peu à l'abandon et à la poussière. Les gens n'y montaient plus – ou en tout cas suffisamment peu pour que personne ne s'inquiète de voir la porte fermée et scellée par de lourds sortilèges, une fois par semaine, le samedi après-midi.  
Dave, Jade, Rose et John profitaient en effet de cet après-midi de la semaine pour se retrouver, discuter, avancer un peu leurs devoirs et s'entraîner aux divers sortilèges lorsque cela était nécessaire. C'est-à-dire souvent, maintenant qu'Ombrage refusait de les laisser s'entraîner aux sortilèges de défense. Ils auraient pu tous rejoindre l'AD, dont John avait entendu parler un soir en laissant trainer ses oreilles au bon endroit comme le bon farceur qu'il était, mais Rose et Dave réunis expliquaient suffisamment bien pour qu'ils s'en sortent tous les quatre. Et puis, c'était assurément bien moins risqué. Qui irait s'imaginer que les quatre maisons pouvaient travailler autant de concert à une époque si déchirée par les différents ?

Si John ne l'avait pas vécu, il aurait peut-être lui-même eu du mal à le croire, en réalité. Mais il était là, ses meilleurs amis aussi, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.  
Il fit une légère grimace en voyant Jade s'asseoir à une distance respectable de Dave. Même si ces deux-là ne le montraient pas, ils étaient en couple depuis près d'une demi-année. Et si le Serdaigle affichait toujours un air impassible, il voyait bien dans les yeux de Jade à quel point la situation lui pesait.

« C'est à ce point-là ?  
\- Mmmh, acquiesça son meilleur ami. Regarde. »

Il se contenta de tendre la main. Juste à côté de lui, Jade tendit la sienne. Leurs deux mains s'approchèrent pour s'arrêter, comme stoppées par un mur invisible, à ce que John supposa être les vingt centimètres réglementaires. Jade essaya vaguement de pousser, mais en réponse, la main de Dave ne fit que reculer. C'était un peu étrange.  
Curieux, il tendit à son tour la main. Son amie redirigea la sienne vers lui, le laissant s'approcher. À la même distance que Dave, il eut l'impression de se retrouver face un gigantesque aimant, comme si sa propre main en était un. C'était… bizarre.

« Proprement fascinant »

La voix de Rose les fit presque tous sursauter. Cette dernière avait un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, ses yeux fixés sur les mains de Jade.

« On dirait que c'est un sortilège qui agit en traitant les deux genres comme deux aimants à la polarité opposée. Ou bien peut-être est-ce une barrière qui a été apposée autour de chacun et qui réagit aux barrières des autres, en fait… ? Parce que ce n'est en tout cas pas à la base de ceux qui sont amoureux.  
\- Qu'en sais-tu ? intervint Jade.  
\- À ton avis ? »

Un clin d'œil fit rosir la Poufsouffle, et sourire John. Elle lui en envoya également un, auquel il répondit. Près d'eux, il entendit Dave soupirer.  
Se tournant vers lui, il fronça les sourcils.

« Et elle n'a rien dit, pour tes lunettes ? »

Une paire de sourcils vint frôler le haut de son front.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois. Bien sûr que si.  
\- Mais… ?  
\- Mais elle n'a pas pu faire grand-chose contre un sort de glue impeccablement lancé et un petit blocage inventé par notre Serpentarde préférée, qui fait que je suis le seul à pouvoir les retirer.  
\- Pfff ! J'aimerais bien la voir s'échiner à te retirer tes lunettes.  
\- Moi aussi, bro. Moi aussi. »

La pensée fit pouffer Jade, et tira un léger sourire à la blonde. Ce fut cette dernière qui les rappela ensuite à l'ordre, leur signalant que malgré leurs « légers soucis » - une toux se fit peut-être entendre du côté de Dave – ils avaient quand même des devoirs à avancer.

Ils se mirent donc au travail, se reconcentrant sur les divers rouleaux de parchemins demandés, les compositions de potions à réviser, les sortilèges à pratiquer. Ils ne décidèrent de s'arrêter que lorsque l'immense horloge sonna les dix-sept heures, jugeant qu'il valait mieux retourner dans leurs salles communes pour ne pas avoir à se dépêcher d'aller manger.  
Dave et Rose étaient déjà partis depuis vingt et dix minutes, John se préparait à quitter également la salle, lorsque Jade l'interpella.

« John ? C'est bon, pour ce soir ? »

Il se contenta d'un sourire et de hocher la tête. Il la vit répondre, avant de se glisser dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, la refermant derrière lui, et de descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse, les mains dans les poches et son meilleur air innocent sur le visage.

**.oOo.**

Lorsque John remonta dans la salle commune, il se retrouva face à une ambiance des plus moroses. Pour ne pas dire… quasiment désespérée. Aux quatre coins de la pièce se trouvaient des adolescents à l'air sombre, perdus dans leurs pensées ou discutant à voix basse. Seuls les plus jeunes, de onze ou douze ans, ne semblaient pas aussi affectés que leurs aînés.  
Avec un soupir, John alla prendre place à côté d'un de ses camarades, un garçon plutôt timide à la coupe mohawk.

« Tavros ? »

Il répondit par un vague grognement, qui fit hésiter John un instant. Il finit par choisir le silence, attendant patiemment que l'autre s'ouvre à lui – s'il le désirait. Et s'il n'en avait pas envie… eh bien, de toute façon, il devrait repartir dans un petit moment.  
Il fallut bien trois ou quatre minutes avant qu'un « euh… » ne lui prouve que Tavros avait entendu son appel. Reconcentrant sur lui son regard, qui avait dérivé sur les tableaux accrochés au-dessus de la cheminée, il attendit patiemment.

« Ce… ce stupide décret ! Déjà que je n'avais pas beaucoup de chances avant, comment…  
\- Avec Vriska, tu veux dire ?  
\- Chuuut ! »

Il se contenta d'un maigre sourire.  
Tavros n'en avait pas conscience, mais dans leur année, peu d'élèves ignoraient le béguin qu'il avait pour l'ancienne petite amie serpentarde de John, Vriska. C'était même pour ça qu'ils étaient devenus amis – parce qu'un jour, Tavros avait pris le fameux courage des lions à deux mains, et était venu lui en parler. Il avait été plutôt surpris de découvrir que John n'avait rien contre le fait qu'il soit amoureux de son ancienne copine, et qu'il l'encourageait même plutôt à tenter.  
Évidemment, dans la configuration actuelle des choses, ça devenait plus compliqué…

« Je… je ne comprends pas comment tu fais. Ça ne te met pas en colère, tout ça ?  
\- Hmm ? Ben… c'est clair que c'est pas cool, non.  
\- M-mais… euh…  
\- Quoi ? »

Tavros sembla hésiter un instant, se gratta la gorge.

« Tu… enfin, tu supportes, toi ? L'idée de ne pas pouvoir toucher ta copine ?  
\- Ma copine ?  
\- Eh bien, oui ! On est plusieurs à savoir que tu as une petite amie dans une autre Maison. Après tout, on voit bien que tu t'éclipses souvent le samedi, après le repas du soir.  
\- Oh… »

Ce fut à son tour d'hésiter, de regarder autour de lui.  
Tavros le rassura d'un sourire.

« T'inquiète, personne ne dira rien. Après tout, chacun a ses petits secrets !  
\- Oh. Merci.  
\- Je t'en prie, John. »

Il agrémenta son remerciement d'un autre sourire, un peu plus profond. Ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles, Tavros continuant de se démoraliser sur le fait qu'il pouvait encore moins espérer approcher Vriska, maintenant. John l'écouta poliment, répondant de temps à autre, le rassurant comme il le pouvait sur le fait que Vriska apprécierait tout autant qu'il se serve de sa cervelle avec elle, plutôt que d'autre chose. C'eut le mérite de le faire rougir. Le jeune homme profita honteusement de son malaise passager pour se lever et prendre rapidement congé de lui. Il récolta un grognement maladroit, le salua d'un hochement de tête, et repartit en direction du portrait de la Grosse Dame.  
Une minute après, une cape jetée sur ses épaules, il se glissait dans un des passages secrets dissimulés au sommet de la tour, pour rejoindre les étages inférieurs.

**.oOo.**

Le passage secret débouchait au sixième étage. Il lui fallut se glisser dans les grands escaliers aussi discrètement que possible, ignorant les grommellements des portraits sur son passage. Par deux fois, il se cacha dans un couloir en entendant des bruits suspects. Il n'était pas aussi surveillé que certains occupants de sa Maison, mais les Gryffondors restaient, en ce moment, très mal vus dans le château. Autant rester discret.  
Au premier étage, il se glissa dans le couloir et traversa deux pièces pleines de portes, avant de se diriger vers la porte du fond, qui cachait la salle de classe de l'étude des moldus. Bien heureusement, à cette heure et à cet étage, tout était désert, les enseignants responsables du couvre-feu préférant des étages plus à risques, comme les cachots, les cuisines ou le sommet des Grands Escaliers, menant aux deux tours des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles.

Agitant sa baguette devant la serrure, il laissa un _alohomora_ informulé faire son œuvre. Il avait encore du mal avec cette pratique, mais les conseils de Rose l'avaient grandement aidé à s'améliorer. Même s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'elle approuve cette utilisation-là.  
Enfin bon.

Refermant la porte sans bruit – ou presque, ces saletés grinçaient ! – derrière lui, il la verrouilla à nouveau. L'autre personne qui devait le rejoindre savait tout aussi bien que lui (voire même mieux) jeter des informulés, et il valait mieux qu'ils évitent de se faire découvrir. Sinon, il ne donnait vraiment, vraiment pas cher de leur peau.  
Avançant à pas de loup dans la classe qu'il ne visitait qu'en ces occasions nocturnes, il s'approcha du bureau de l'enseignant, qui trônait en face de la porte d'entrée, avec la ferme intention de s'asseoir dessus. Il n'avait que rarement l'occasion de faire ça – autant en profiter, en attendant que la personne qui devait le rejoindre…

« Je peux t'aider, Egbert ? »

Il se demanda un instant si les sorciers savaient pratiquer le massage cardiaque.  
Une main sur la poitrine, il se retourna pour trouver un Karkat Vantas goguenard, appuyé près de la porte. C'était _dingue_ comme ce Poufsouffle pouvait être retord ! Il aurait dû finir à Serpentard, à coup sûr. Quelqu'un s'était trompé quelque part dans sa répartition. Il faudrait qu'il pense à trouver le Choixpeau pour lui en parler, un jour.  
S'appuyant contre le bureau derrière lui, il essaya de ne pas lui montrer à quel point il lui avait fait peur.

« Pas vraiment, Vantas. J'attends quelqu'un.  
\- Ah oui ? On peut savoir qui ? »

Un sourire.

« J'ignore si tu le connais.  
\- Dis toujours.  
\- Un Poufsouffle. On raconte qu'il serait même _préfet._ Ce serait une honte, si quiconque le surprenait hors de son dortoir, alors que le couvre-feu est passé depuis bien longtemps, non ?  
\- Tu peux parler, enculé. Tu sais que je suis tout à fait en droit de te coller, n'est-ce pas ? »

John quitta l'appui derrière lui pour retourner sur ses pas, chacun d'entre eux le rapprochant un peu plus de son vis-à-vis, adossé contre le mur. Il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui, ses yeux bleus plongés dans ceux de Karkat, auxquels l'obscurité conférait une couleur de terre battue.

« Ce serait dommage. Après tout le mal qu'on se donne chaque semaine pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les autres… Enfin, si tu veux aller tout cafter à Ombrage, elle est sûrement en train de surveiller le portrait de la Grosse Dame, en attendant que Potter fasse des siennes, j'imagine.  
\- Hmm. »

Karkat, en face de lui, parut réfléchir quelques secondes.

« Ouais, non. Ce serait bien trop chiant, après, de devoir expliquer à Harley pourquoi elle n'a plus le droit de me questionner sur ma vie privée sous prétexte qu'elle passe nos messages.  
\- Tu l'as dit. On fait quoi, du coup ?  
\- Je sais pas. T'as une idée ? »

John se permit un sourire en coin.  
Bien sûr, qu'il avait une idée – et Karkat le savait très bien. Mais quelque chose le retenait, installant une boule dans le creux de son estomac. L'annonce de ce crapaud d'Ombrage, et les vagues allégations de Rose. Certes, elle avait dit que ça ne touchait pas les gens amoureux, plutôt les spectres de genre. Donc il ne devait pas y avoir quoi que ce soit à craindre. Mais… et s'il avait pris tout ça trop à la légère ? Il avait fait attention à ne pas toucher qui que ce soit ces derniers jours, de peur de voir ses craintes confirmées.  
Et s'il… ?

« Crétin. »

La voix de Karkat le fit presque sursauter. Reconcentrant son attention sur lui, il vit que ce dernier venait de lever la main devant lui. Il n'essaya pourtant pas de le toucher. Le nœud maintenant dans sa gorge, John imita son geste, scrutant les pupilles sombres en face de lui, y décelant certainement autant d'appréhension et de peur qu'il devait en ressentir sur le moment.  
Quelques secondes, il hésita.  
Puis, appelant tout le courage des Gryffondors à son secours, il avança la main.

Une milliseconde.  
Un instant de frayeur.  
Et la chaleur toute relative d'une paume restée trop longtemps appuyée contre un mur de pierres glaciales. La douceur d'une peau qu'il connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir si longtemps caressée. La familiarité de ce geste, quand des doigts se glissèrent entre les siens pour serrer sa main dans une autre. Il sentit ses craintes fondre en un sourire soulagé.  
Un battement de cœur plus tard, il avait avancé jusqu'à se coller contre le Poufsouffle, jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le silence se laissa caresser par les soupirs qui s'échappèrent de leurs bouches, tandis qu'il plaquait Karkat contre le mur, ses mains s'aventurant déjà sous la cape du sorcier pour le serrer aussi fort que possible contre lui. En un clin d'œil, ce dernier avait pris appui pour lancer ses jambes autour de sa taille, s'agrippant fermement au Gryffondor, qui le soutenait en frissonnant. Aucun des deux ne semblait plus vouloir lâcher l'autre, profitant de ce contact dont tous les autres étaient privés. Lorsqu'il sentit ses bras fatiguer, John se retourna et avança presque à l'aveugle, remontant le fil des pupitres jusqu'à atteindre le bureau du professeur, au bout de l'allée. Il cala Karkat dessus, soupirant d'aise de le sentir pile à la bonne hauteur.

Plusieurs soupirs caressèrent ses oreilles, tandis qu'il lançait ses lèvres à l'assaut d'un cou à l'aspect alléchant. Les mains de Karkat, glissées depuis longtemps sous son pull, griffaient convulsivement la peau de son dos. Il se sentit sourire, tandis qu'il rendait la politesse, serrant le corps du Poufsouffle contre le sien, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, un temps paradoxalement infini mais trop court plus tard, il eut le plaisir de voir un véritable sourire orner les lèvres de son partenaire. Sourire qui ne dura pas longtemps – mais peu importe, il savait toujours comment le faire réapparaître.  
Soupirant, il posa sa tête contre l'épaule du Gryffondor.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

John eut besoin d'une minute pour rappeler à son cerveau que son but, à la base, était de réfléchir et de lui permettre de ne pas trop se ridiculiser – même si Karkat le traitait quotidiennement de crétin, il n'était pas nécessaire d'en rajouter une couche.

« J'imagine qu'on peut remercier l'esprit arriéré d'Ombrage.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Bah, c'est sans doute grâce à ça qu'elle n'imagine pas une seconde que deux personnes du même sexe puissent être attirées l'une par l'autre. »

Un vague impact de coup sur l'épaule, un « _aoutch ! »_ indigné.  
Un pouffement – puis un autre.  
Les deux finirent par se rejoindre en un soupir qui restitua le silence à la nuit – pour l'instant.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GNUH.
> 
> Vais aller faire un gros dodo, en rêvant à ce que je vais bien pouvoir écrire pour le prochain thème : danger biologique. Je crois que je vais sévèrement galérer à écrire ce truc. hum. OTL  
> J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite incursion dans le thème d'Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à me dire par review si vous voudriez qu'on y revienne un jour :D Bonne nuit tout le monde ! (L)


	56. Danger biologique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 56 : Danger biologique  
> « On est des voyageurs, on cherche éventuellement un endroit où dormir ce soir. » « Je vous le déconseille. Le Cancer est ici. Passez votre chemin, vous risqueriez votre vie pour rien. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouuuuuuh ! Purée ça a bossé toute la journée ici entre ma bêta et moi, j'ai eu peur de ne pas réussir à vous mettre le thème en ligne avant une heure avancée. J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira. Oh, et le thème est un peu (tout petit peu) dédié à Miu-chii, que je torture à coup de suspence quand elle relit mes chapitres à côté. Pour me faire pardonner :D (D'ailleurs, on notera que ce thème est une suite un peu lointaine d'un autre thème, saurez-vous dire lequel ? :D) Bonne lecture à tous !

Mon soupir fit vibrer le silence pesant autour de moi.  
J'avais passé mon enfance dans la montagne, donc j'étais habituée à ce qu'il y ait peu de bruit, comparé à ces immenses métropoles dont on m'avait souvent parlé à l'époque, qui ne cessaient jamais de courir, crier, hurler. Mais même pour moi, ce silence était pesant, effrayant. Anormal.  
Peut-être bien parce qu'il signifiait que tout le monde était mort.

Enfin, non, pas _tout_ le monde. Des poches de survivants étaient encore là, sur toute la planète, un peu partout. Mais disséminées, perdues dans les grandes campagnes des pays redevenus immenses par manque de communication et de moyens de transport vraiment efficaces. Les mégapoles s'étaient depuis bien longtemps tues, vaincues par une maladie inconnue qui avait tout ravagé en à peine deux années.  
Le virus s'était propagé si vite que personne n'avait véritablement compris ce qu'il était, d'où il venait. Lorsqu'il se déclarait chez quelqu'un, cette personne voyait sa santé se dégrader jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout. Après ça, des taches grises apparaissaient çà et là sur son corps, se développant jusqu'à le recouvrir, comme une sorte de… de cancer. C'était comme ça que les survivants l'avaient appelé – le virus _Cancer_. Même s'il n'avait, au final, pas grand-chose à voir avec la maladie dont il tirait son nom, à l'origine.  
Lorsque le malade arrivait au stade des taches grises, il ne souffrait presque plus. Il se contentait de délirer, la fièvre lui faisant perdre presque toute notion du réel. Et puis, au bout de deux à trois semaines maximum, lorsque la maladie s'était étendue jusque sur les moindres centimètres carrés de sa peau, il s'éteignait.

Et j'en savais quelque chose.  
Après mes parents et ma sœur aînée, c'était ma compagne qui était aujourd'hui atteinte du mal. Lorsque ma sœur était morte, presque un mois auparavant, j'avais cru que c'était enfin fini. Elle était la dernière atteinte dans le village, et personne n'avait semblé contracter la maladie juste après, puisqu'elle avait été mise en quarantaine dès qu'on avait remarqué sa santé défaillante. Mais Feferi s'était effondrée, voilà une semaine. Et les mêmes mesures avaient été prises, même si je continuais à lui porter de la nourriture régulièrement. Le virus n'était véritablement contagieux que lorsque les plaques grises se développaient – si on les touchait, c'était la fin.  
Je faisais attention.  
Je savais que c'était dangereux et complètement irresponsable. J'étais la seule personne ici capable de ramener de la nourriture en chassant. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tomber malade et de transmettre aussi le virus. Mais…

Mais Feferi était la seule et unique personne qu'il me restait au monde. J'avais perdu toute ma famille de loin, sans pouvoir leur dire une dernière fois au revoir, sans pouvoir leur montrer à quel point je les aimais.  
Je ne laisserais pas la même chose arriver à Feferi. C'était hors de question.

Un mouvement, au loin, attira mon attention.  
C'était encore minuscule, à cette distance, mais je pouvais deviner deux silhouettes. Deux personnes marchant côte à côte, main dans la main, se dirigeant tout droit vers moi – vers nous, vers notre village, situé juste dans mon dos.  
Les sourcils froncés, je m'immobilisai au milieu de la route.

**.oOo.**

« Olà, étrangers. »

Les deux silhouettes s'arrêtèrent à une distance respectable, me fixant sans mot dire. Depuis le temps que je les observais avancer vers moi, j'avais pu distinguer deux jeunes hommes d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux corbeau et aux vêtements abimés, usés par des jours et des jours de marche. Peut-être des gens qui fuyaient ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que venez-vous faire par ici ? »

Ils se concertèrent un instant du regard.  
Je haussai un sourcil.  
Finalement, celui de droite, un gringalet aux yeux bleus, m'offrit un sourire hésitant.

« Je suis John. Lui, c'est Karkat. On est des voyageurs, on cherche éventuellement un endroit où dormir ce soir.  
\- Je vous le déconseille. Le _Cancer_ est ici. Passez votre chemin, vous risqueriez votre vie pour rien. »

Un frisson parcourut l'autre silhouette – le dénommé Karkat. Il paraissait plus jeune que son acolyte, son regard d'un ocre profond, presque rouge, à moitié caché par son capuchon. Je vis sa main venir agripper celle du premier, son regard chercher le sien.  
Un second échange muet se déroula devant moi, qui cherchais à comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être en train de trafiquer. Sur un réflexe défensif, je repris la parole :

« Il n'y a rien à attaquer, ici. Juste une poignée de pauvres gens qui tentent de survivre.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit doucement John. Vous dites qu'il y a un malade ?  
\- Une. Ma compagne. Pourquoi ?  
\- Est-ce… vous pourriez nous laisser la voir ? »

La voix du plus jeune était étrange. Rauque, rugueuse. Comme si elle avait été un jour cassée à force de trop crier, et qu'il n'était plus possible aujourd'hui de la soigner. J'en savais quelque chose – il était arrivé un évènement quasiment similaire à ma sœur, lorsqu'elle était devenue sourde. Les sourcils froncés, je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

« Pourquoi ?  
\- Peut-être… peut-être qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose. Mais il faut qu'on la voie pour en être sûrs. »

Au fond de ma poitrine, une flamme dangereuse s'alluma – petite lumière capable de réchauffer les cœurs, mais aussi de les réduire en cendres sans la moindre pitié, en quelques secondes.  
L'espoir.

« Suivez-moi. »

**.oOo.**

La cabane où Feferi avait été déposée était propre – j'y veillais chaque jour. Une fenêtre que je gardais ouverte permettait d'éviter la puanteur de la maladie, même si une légère odeur aigre y flottait continuellement.  
Les deux étrangers ne perdirent pas de temps. Dès que j'eus refermé la porte derrière eux, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux, dévoilant sous le tissu deux sacs. Celui que portait le plus jeune n'était qu'un banal sac en toile, probablement prévu pour contenir des provisions. Mais celui de l'autre – John – était plus étrange. C'était une boite solide, avec une coque dure prévue pour résister aux chocs. Prévue pour transporter du matériel fragile. Qu'est-ce que… ?

Karkat s'approcha de ma compagne, tirant la couverture posée sur elle pour observer les taches sur sa peau. Ces dernières commençaient à s'étendre, le gris se disputant déjà la moitié de la superficie au rose pêche. Il ne devait pas lui rester plus d'une semaine et demie à vivre.  
J'eus un hoquet en le voyant attraper un bras et le retourner, l'étudiant en silence. La main tendue, j'avançai pour le stopper, mais John m'en empêcha.

« Laissez-le faire. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Pendant d'interminables minutes, cet inconscient manipula Feferi, observant sa peau sous presque toutes les coutures, ouvrant ses paupières closes, palpant son front, étudiant sa langue. Finalement, quand il réinstalla la couverture, son bras droit toujours sorti, posé au-dessus, John intervint.

« Tu peux y faire quelque chose ?  
\- Je pense que oui, ça n'est pas encore trop avancé. »

De… de quoi ?  
La bouche toujours ouverte, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, j'observai John attraper le sac qui m'avait interpellée quelques secondes auparavant. Il vint s'agenouiller près de son compagnon, et l'ouvrit avec des gestes méthodiques. À l'intérieur, je découvris plusieurs fioles de désinfectant, des aiguilles, des tuyaux qu'on mettait dans le bras des gens malades, et même ce qui devait être des poches de transfusion.  
J'aurais bien voulu parler, questionner, exiger des explications, mais je ne me sentais bizarrement pas en droit de le faire, tandis que je les regardais s'agiter, John désinfectant des aiguilles avant d'en planter une dans le bras de Karkat, tandis qu'il tendait l'autre à son compagnon, qui effectua le même geste sur Feferi. Quelques secondes à peine après, je vis un liquide rouge sombre – le sang de cet inconnu – s'écouler dans le tuyau, jusqu'à pénétrer dans le corps de ma compagne.

« M-mais vous êtes fous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Le sang…  
\- Je suis donneur universel. »

Le ton de Karkat était un peu plus faible qu'auparavant. J'avais l'impression de le voir se fatiguer à vue d'œil, ses cernes se creuser, son visage devenir plus pâle. C'était censé fatiguer autant, une transfusion de sang ?  
À côté de lui, John le couvait du regard, les sourcils froncés en une expression anxieuse. De temps en temps, il me jetait un coup d'œil, comme pour me surveiller. Il finit par reprendre lui la parole, sans quitter pour autant son compagnon des yeux.

« Le sang de Karkat a certaines propriétés. Disons que… en quelque sorte, c'est un remède naturel au _Cancer._ Si tout se passe bien, cela devrait sauver votre amie.  
\- Si… si tout se passe bien ?  
\- Euh… Oui. Ça n'est pas une science exacte. Et le cas de votre amie est déjà plutôt avancé. Parfois, cela ne suffit pas. Il faudra veiller sur elle, et la faire manger, pour qu'elle ait la force de combattre la…  
\- John. »

Il se tut immédiatement à l'appel de Karkat. Avec des gestes précis, il retira l'aiguille du bras de Karkat, lui laissant le soin de tenir le tuyau en position verticale d'une main pour que les dernières gouttes du précieux liquide s'écoulent dans le corps de Feferi. John pressa un coton désinfecté sur le trou fait par l'aiguille, puis de le panser soigneusement.  
Une seconde de silence, avant qu'il ne croise le regard ocre de son compagnon.

« Ça va ?  
\- Mmmh. Je crois. Je… »

Karkat ne termina pas sa phrase. Il avait tenté de se lever, mais ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui. Il tituba une seconde, avant de s'effondrer dans les bras grand ouverts de John, qui s'était précipité sur lui. Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir, marmonnant quelque chose que je ne compris pas entièrement, mais qui ressemblait à _« toujours se mettre en danger, c'pas possible. »_ Il se tourna tout à coup vers moi, comme se rappelant à l'instant que j'existais encore.

« Je suis désolé d'insister, mais… vous n'auriez pas un endroit où il pourrait dormir ? Il va avoir besoin de repos, avant qu'on ne reprenne la route. »

Je jetai un œil à Feferi, qui me semblait déjà respirer mieux.  
Était-ce un effet d'optique, d'espoir, ou le gris de sa peau était-il déjà en train de se résorber ?  
Un soupir, et je secouai la tête.

« Vous dormirez chez moi. Hors de question que vous repartiez sans que je ne vous remercie. »

**.oOo.**

« Bon sang, mais vous êtes qui, au juste ? »

Ce fut John qui leva la tête, surpris, pour me regarder dans le fond des yeux. Karkat, assis à côté de lui – à moitié appuyé sur son épaule, à vrai dire – n'était pas vraiment en état de réagir. Il s'était réveillé ce matin même, à peine, deux jours après qu'ils eurent fait irruption dans nos vies. J'avais mis les habitants du village au courant de leur présence, mais très peu avaient pu les voir, John étant resté au chevet de son compagnon jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se réveille, ne dormant que par petites intervalles, et toujours en lui tenant fermement la main.  
J'avais bien essayé de lui proposer, aux moments où je lui amenais un peu à manger, d'aller dormir dans la pièce d'à côté, mais il avait été intraitable – personne ne le séparerait de Karkat. Alors je l'avais laissé faire.  
Je ne pouvais que comprendre. Personne n'aurait pu m'arracher à Feferi, si j'avais été dans la même situation.

« Euh… John ? Et Karkat ? »

Je poussai un soupir agacé – Karkat me lança une vague œillade compréhensive.

« Ne joue pas à l'idiot avec moi. Vous êtes _qui_ ? Pourquoi vous avez soigné Feferi, au juste ? Et comment est-ce même possible, je pensais que le _Cancer_ n'avait pas de remède ?  
\- Oh. »

Une œillade échangée entre les deux – et Karkat hocha la tête. Visiblement, c'était quelque chose qu'ils devaient affronter assez souvent, pour être aussi rôdés.  
Se redressant un peu, John posa son bol, une de ses mains venant serpenter autour de celle de son compagnon pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. Je vis Karkat serrer un peu à son tour, avant que John ne reprenne la parole, attirant mon attention sur lui.

« Je… je ne peux pas te donner tous les détails, même nous, nous ne les connaissons pas. Mais disons que le sang de Karkat a quelques… quelques _propriétés_. Il était retenu prisonnier lorsque je l'ai rencontré, par accident. Le type chez qui il se trouvait le gardait pour… pour expérimenter sur son sang. Quand j'ai trouvé Karkat je… je l'ai aidé à s'échapper. Le mec qui le gardait a tenté de nous trouver mais on a réussi à rester cachés. Alors il a… il a fait des trucs avec le sang qu'il avait pu conserver. C'est… C'est ça qui a créé le virus _Cancer._ »

John s'arrêta un instant – et je vis la main de Karkat, qui serrait la sienne à s'en faire péter les jointures. J'étais incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, j'arrivais à peine à appréhender le fait que…

« Alors… la source du virus, c'est…  
\- Non. »

La voix de John s'était faite froide, presque _tranchante._  
Il se releva légèrement pour planter ses pupilles de glace dans mes yeux.  
Je frissonnai.

« La source du virus, c'est les expérimentations de ce _malade_. Karkat n'y est pour rien. Pour rien. Au contraire, il a…. il est…  
\- Hé, crétin. »

L'insulte – prononcée d'une voix douce, presque faible – doucha aussitôt l'expression énervée de John. Il y eut une seconde de blanc où leurs deux regards se rencontrèrent, et je me sentis presque… presque invisible. Comme si tout ce qui n'était pas eux avait cessé d'existé sur l'instant, qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls au monde, à partager le même souffle et le même regard.  
Finalement, John soupira.

« Ce n'est pas la faute de Karkat, il faut nous croire. Au contraire, c'est à ce moment-là qu'on a découvert que son sang pouvait guérir la maladie. Quand on a cherché à comprendre pourquoi en revenant à la source du virus – c'est ce _type_ – on a découvert que c'était comme… Comment dire ? »

Il fit une pause, les sourcils froncés – visiblement, il cherchait à simplifier une explication probablement trop compliquée à la base. Ce dont je le remerciai mentalement, d'ailleurs, parce que je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose, à tout ce qui touchait aux maladies et aux remèdes. Mon domaine à moi, c'était la chasse.

« En fait, c'est un peu comme si… le sang de Karkat était un vaccin. Enfin, en réalité non puisque ça marche exactement dans le sens inverse, vu que la maladie est déjà dans le sang et qu'il ne fait que… »

Un coup dans ses côtes – un _aoutch !_ un peu indigné, et une toux.

« Bref, c'est comme un vaccin. Voilà. Du coup quand on a compris ça… on a décidé qu'on pouvait pas rester comme ça. Et maintenant, on va un peu où on peut dans le monde. Si on trouve des gens infectés et qu'on peut, on les aide. »

Il ponctua la fin de son récit par une gorgée d'eau dans le gobelet posé devant lui. Je hochais la tête, plutôt satisfaite de ce que j'avais appris. Au moins, cela répondait à quelques questions… et ça me rassurait un peu, quelque part, de savoir que ces gamins ne faisaient pas n'importe quoi non plus, qu'ils avaient une certaine légitimité.  
Mais une dernière question flottait encore dans mon esprit.

« Comment… comment vous avez découvert que ça pouvait guérir la maladie ? »

Les deux voyageurs échangèrent un regard, surpris.

Quand ils se reconcentrèrent sur moi, ce fut étrangement Karkat, et non pas John, qui reprit la parole d'une voix enrouée par la fatigue qui l'habitait encore.

« Je… John est tombé malade. Cet abruti des alpes se pensait au-dessus de tout ça. On… Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je l'ai veillé pendant deux semaines entières, incapable de trouver une quelconque solution. En… en dernier recours, j'ai décidé de lui donner de mon sang. Je me suis dit que peut-être, ça pourrait l'aider, le maintenir en vie comme il le faisait habituellement, qu'au pire, on pourrait vivre comme ça, en se partageant mon sang—  
\- Même si je lui avais dit que c'était pas la peine.  
\- Ta gueule, connard. Tout plutôt que vivre sans toi. »

Il y eut comme un raté dans le disque du monde quand ces mots quittèrent les lèvres de Karkat. Un souffle qui se bloqua, un autre qui hésita de continuer à respirer – et moi, au milieu de tout ça, qui observai Karkat se statufier, John s'illuminer de bonheur.  
Un sourire prit possession de mes lèvres.

« Quand il s'est réveillé, deux jours plus tard, complètement guéri… on a compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche, parce que mon sang n'a jamais fait ça. Alors on a décidé d'aller chercher des réponses. Et voilà.  
\- Oh… d'accord. »

Je m'apprêtais à les remercier de leurs réponses, quand Karkat reprit, les sourcils froncés.

« Bon, par contre, à moi de poser une question.  
\- Euh… oui ?  
\- C'est quoi ton nom, putain ? J'ai pas souvenir que tu te sois même présentée !  
\- Oh ! »

Je me permis un sourire. C'était vrai qu'avec tout ça, on avait pas eu franchement le temps de faire des présentations en bonne et due forme.

« Leijon. Nepeta Leijon.  
\- Ok. Enchanté, alors, j'imagine.  
\- Oui, moi aussi », répondis-je en souriant de sa conception un peu étrange de la politesse.

**.oOo.**

« Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir rester ? »

Les deux garçons, qui venaient de remettre leurs sacs et leurs grands manteaux, secouèrent la tête dans un même ensemble. Ils avaient décrété ce matin même – troisième jour après leur arrivée, alors que Feferi venait à peine de reprendre véritablement conscience – qu'il était temps pour eux de repartir. J'avais beau eu leur proposer de rester un peu, de se reposer, ils n'avaient rien voulu entendre. La seule chose qu'ils avaient acceptée était des provisions, en guise de remerciements.

« S'il y a d'autres gens qu'on peut sauver, il faut qu'on aille le faire » marmonna Karkat.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.  
Et au fond, je comprenais. Si j'avais été capable de sauver tous ces gens, moi aussi j'aurais voulu le faire. Je n'aurais pas supporté l'idée de rester sans bouger alors que des milliers de gens auraient pu recevoir mon aide. Et… quelque part, il ne l'avait pas dit, mais je devinais à la réaction de John, la veille, que Karkat devait se sentir atrocement coupable, si l'origine de tout ça était son sang.  
Même s'il n'avait rien fait, même si c'était la faute aux manipulations d'un autre… Karkat semblait être le genre de personne à se fustiger même de simplement être né. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais une partie de moi en était sûre.  
Avec un soupir, je fis naviguer mon regard entre les paires d'yeux bleus et ocre.

« Bon, alors faites-moi une promesse.  
\- Quoi donc ? s'étonna John.  
\- Lorsque vous aurez sauvé tous ceux que vous pourrez sauver… Revenez nous voir. »

Un instant.  
Un silence.  
Un soupir. Un sourire.

« D'accord. On reviendra.  
\- Très bien. Alors on vous attendra ! »

Contrairement à ce qu'ils semblaient penser, aucun des deux n'échappa à mes câlins – Feferi les ayant déjà étreints dans la cabane où elle se remettait lentement, quand ils étaient passés la voir, quelques minutes auparavant. Ils s'en dégagèrent cependant assez vite, et me saluèrent, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner sur le chemin, comme ils étaient arrivés l'autre matin, main dans la main.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Alors, une idée du thème auquel ce dernier fait suite ? :D  
> Au fait, je me rends compte que vous êtes restés très silencieux, durant ces dernières semaines... est-ce que tout va bien pour vous ? Je ne veux pas paraître exigeante, simplement, j'étais un peu habituée aux 2-3 reviews et je m'inquiète vite. Si je commence à partir sur un chemin qui vous plait moins, hésitez pas à me le dire hein ? Je peux pas promettre de tout modifier vu que l'écriture est quelque chose de personnel, mais en tout cas je vous écouterai :)  
> En attendant, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le thème 57 : Sacrifice :D


	57. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 57 : Sacrifice  
> Il se fichait du reste – les gens autour, leurs cris, leurs voix, la sensation du métal dans son dos, des chaînes autour de ses poignets. Tout ce dont il avait conscience, sur l'instant, c'était du froid qui gelait chaque parcelle de sa peau, chacun de ses muscles, chacun de ses os.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey ! Aujourd'hui j'ai bossé de ouf pour prendre de l'avance (et j'ai pas encore fini !) sur les prochains thèmes histoire de vous chouchouter, ce qui explique que le postage arrive un peu tard. Mais vous inquiétez pas, vous allez déjà être chouchoutés avec ce thème là. En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Froid.  
Il avait froid.  
Il se fichait du reste – les gens autour, leurs cris, leurs voix, la sensation du métal dans son dos, les chaînes autour de ses poignets. Tout ce dont il avait conscience, sur l'instant, c'était du froid qui dévorait chaque parcelle de sa peau, chacun de ses muscles, chacun de ses os. Ses pieds, déjà gelés depuis longtemps par cette trop longue marche dans le froid brûlant de la neige, trébuchèrent. Devant lui, l'homme à la veste rouge tira sans pitié sur les chaînes qui retenaient ses bras prisonniers. Il poussa un couinement de terreur et de douleur mêlées, bascula en avant.

« Avance, démon ! »

Il n'avait pas le choix – s'il essayait de rester planté là, ils le tireraient sans doute à bout de bras, et ça ne ferait qu'arracher un peu plus la peau déjà à vif de ses poignets, frotter sur les engelures qui se formaient. Aussi vite qu'il le put, il se remit debout, des larmes coulant sur ses joues tandis que le froid revenait brûler la peau déjà condamnée de ses pieds.  
Ce qui était bien, c'était que bientôt, il ne sentirait plus rien. Le froid avait déjà commencé à attaquer ses membres. Il ne tarderait plus à tomber dans un sommeil de glace, que ce soit de la main même du Dieu de l'Hiver, ou par celle, indirecte, de son tapis de neige. Il espérait juste que ça suffirait. Il ne voulait pas mourir en vain.

Une autre secousse lui fit lever des yeux craintifs, presque s'arrêter – _presque_ , murmura la fourche qui s'enfonça dans son dos à son hésitation. Devant lui, l'homme tenant ses chaînes s'était agenouillé. Il tira d'un coup sec sur le lien, laissant Karkat s'étaler de tout son long, avant d'enfoncer un pieu dans la glace. Karkat retint un reniflement.  
De quoi avaient-ils peur, au juste ? Qu'il tente de s'échapper ? Il n'aurait nulle part où aller, la neige recouvrait tout. Il serait mort au bout de quelques heures.  
Deux villageois restèrent à ses côtés, braquant des fourches sur son cou, tandis que les autres se déplaçaient en cercle autour d'eux, leurs voix entonnant un chant plus fort que les hurlements du vent.

« Ô, Déesse du Printemps. Ô, Dieu de l'Été. Ô, Déesse de l'Automne. Ô, Dieu de l'Hiver. »

Ça y était. Ça avait commencé.  
Karkat sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, presque aussitôt gelées par l'air ambiant. Autour de lui, plus aucun des villageois n'y prêtait attention, leur volonté toute entière concentrée sur le chant, les prières qu'ils entonnaient.

« Nous vous offrons nos hommages. Pitié, acceptez ce sacrifice. Nous prions pour que l'Hiver s'achève bientôt. Pour que nos enfants ne meurent pas de faim. Pour que nos parents ne gèlent pas dans leurs lits. Pour que notre village ne disparaisse pas sous la colère de votre blizzard. Pitié, acceptez ce sacrifice. »

Et voilà. Voilà tout ce qu'il était, pour eux.  
Des années qu'il vivait ici, qu'il était toléré alors qu'il essayait de les aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Des années qu'il essayait de se faire accepter.  
Et au premier hiver un peu froid, ils n'avaient pas hésité. Pas une seule seconde. Quand il s'était avéré qu'un sacrifice serait nécessaire pour améliorer leurs chances de passer l'hiver… ils avaient tous décidé d'un même accord que ce serait lui. Il n'avait pas eu la moindre chance, la moindre occasion de se défendre. Et pourtant…

« Voici la vie d'un enfant démon. Nous vous l'offrons, pour le rite de la purification. Nous espérons que cela pourra apaiser votre colère. »

Un des deux hommes qui pointait encore son arme sur son échine relâcha la pression – uniquement pour venir écraser sa main sur la nuque de Karkat, qui s'étala de tout son long dans le manteau glacé. D'autres larmes roulèrent sur son visage, qu'il cacha en enfonçant sa tête dans la neige. Tout, plutôt que de les laisser voir à quel point tout ça pouvait le toucher.

« Nous prions, pour que vous daignez descendre et réclamer sa vie, Ô grand Dieu du Souffle de l'Hiver. »

Ainsi se terminaient les paroles rituelles.  
Bientôt, seul le vent résonna dans la vallée où ils se trouvaient. Le vent, et les craquements de la neige sous les pas des villageois.  
Le vent qui hurlait de plus en plus fort.  
Le vent qui semblait vouloir déchirer la peau de Karkat, arracher ses oreilles gelées de son visage. Le vent qui tourna, tourbillonna autour d'eux jusqu'à se concentrer en de profondes volutes bleues, juste devant lui.

En quelques secondes, tous les autres villageois avaient déguerpi, courant aussi vite que l'épaisse couche de neige le leur permettait.  
Karkat resta seul, seul devant une silhouette qui semblait émerger du souffle même de l'Hiver.  
Seul, réalisa-t-il enfin, devant celui qui incarnait la glace et le froid sur cette terre.

Près de lui, le vent parut se calmer, tandis qu'autour de ses membres apparaissait une tunique d'un bleu profond, marquée du symbole de l'Hiver – deux volutes d'air. Un pantalon d'un bleu presque noir complétait la tenue, ainsi qu'une immense capuche flottant joyeusement dans les courants d'air. Sous cette dernière, il aperçut une touffe de cheveux aussi noirs que les siens, et des yeux d'un bleu irréel, protégés par… des lunettes ?  
Il réalisa soudain qu'il n'était pas de très bonne augure de fixer un Dieu dans les yeux, qu'il ait des lunettes ou pas. Dans un hoquet, il se laissa retomber face contre neige, tremblant à l'idée de ce qui allait lui arriver.

« Oh. Alors, c'est pour toi qu'on m'a invoqué. »

La curiosité presque dévorante qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était le poussa à relever les yeux – à peine, juste de quoi apercevoir la taille et les mains du Dieu. Sa voix était basse, tranquille, mais teintée d'une once de joie qui lui semblait incongrue dans un tel lieu, à un tel moment. Il en eut presque envie de hausser un sourcil sarcastique – mauvaise idée, lui lança une partie de sa tête.  
L'Hiver agita les doigts – et un froid presque glacial descendit, enveloppa les poignets de Karkat.

Non, pas ses poignets.  
Ses chaînes.  
En quelques secondes, ces dernières s'étaient recouvertes d'une glace épaisse, le froid rongeant le métal jusqu'à le rendre cassant comme du verre. Un bruit sourd, et il put enfin bouger ses bras librement, le froid autour de lui engourdissant toute douleur qu'il aurait pu encore ressentir.  
Relevant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'une immense fleur de glace poussait là où s'était agenouillé le Dieu. Dieu qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, une main sur la bouche, son regard devenu curieux et attentif.  
Ça y était, alors ? Il allait mourir ?

« Un… enfant démon ? »

Eh bien, quoi ?  
N'était-ce pas un excellent choix pour un sacrifice ? Il allait faire quoi, le renvoyer de là où il venait, peut-être ?!

« Eh bien. L'important, c'est que tu es mon sacrifice, je suppose. Devrais-je te demander ton nom, avant de te tuer… ? »

Effrayé par la simple idée de mourir, Karkat se redressa d'instinct, trébuchant à moitié dans la neige. Il s'appuya sur une de ses jambes déjà rongées par le froid, rougies par les engelures, des larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.  
Il se détesta de sentir sa voix trembler et hésiter lorsqu'il répondit.

« K… Kar… Karkat…  
\- Karkat ? Alors, dis-moi, Karkat… »

Il y eut une pause, un instant de blanc dans toute cette neige.  
Karkat déglutit bruyamment, son cœur battant une chamade inutile dans sa poitrine, son instinct lui criant stupidement de fuir tant qu'il le pouvait encore – mais où pouvait-on fuir lorsqu'on cherchait à échapper à un dieu ?  
Un éclat de rire le figea sur place.

« Pfff— Héhéhéhéhé ! C'est une blague, enfin ! »

De quoi ?!

« Pourquoi les gens sont toujours persuadés que leurs dieux ont un truc pour les sacrifices ? C'est flippant ! »

…  
Que… quoi ? Hein ?  
Karkat était de plus en plus abasourdi.  
Ses sourcils de plus en plus froncés.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire, au juste ?!

« Je t'ai bien eu, remarque ! Allez, détends-toi ! Je ne vais rien te faire !  
\- Me détendre ? »

Karkat sentit quelque chose gronder dans sa poitrine.  
Il… Il passait des années à s'occuper d'un putain de village qui n'avait au final aucune _once_ de reconnaissance et le balançait en sacrifice pour ce qu'il était, la couleur de ses yeux et son savoir de guérisseur, en le traitant de démon. Il passait plusieurs nuits à geler, à peine habillé, jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses membres. Il était attaché, maltraité, ignoré par tous ceux qu'il avait aidés. Il vivait un enfer, purement et simplement, jusqu'à ne même plus _sentir le froid_ …  
… Et cet abruti, devant lui, _osait_ lui dire de se _détendre_ ?!

« Me détendre ?! se surprit-il à hurler. Mais c'est quoi cette merde ?! C'est censé m'aider à me sentir mieux, au juste ?! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, et… Putain, mais arrête de rire ou j'enfonce cette saloperie de capuche dans ton…  
\- Ohhhh ! Alors tu ne veux pas de la pitié d'un dieu ? »

Il se figea – l'autre s'était approché près. _Dangereusement_ près. Tout l'air glacial de l'Hiver semblait s'être concentré dans le souffle qui sortait de sa bouche et gelait ses joues à chacun de ses mots. Son cœur se figea dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait ajouter.  
_Bravo, Karkat_ , souffla cette petite voix agaçante dans son esprit. _De tout ce que tu es capable de faire, foutre un dieu, aussi stupide soit-il, en rogne, était-ce vraiment le meilleur truc à tenter ?_

« Que veux-tu que je fasse, alors ? Faudrait-il que je prenne quand même ta vie, après tout ? Est-ce que tu veux… mourir ? »

Karkat sentit des larmes – de vraies larmes, cette fois-ci, celles qui torturaient son cœur, pas l'eau que faisait monter le froid – couler sur ses joues.  
Sa voix trembla, mais il se força à la maîtriser, quand il répondit.

« Ouais ! Sers-toi de ma vie ! »

C'était plus un cri qu'une réponse.  
Un cri de son cœur déchiré.

« Je veux les sauver, putain ! Je… J'allais me porter volontaire de toute façon, mais… »

Il cligna des yeux – chassa l'image qui s'imprimait sur ses paupières, le village rassemblé qui l'observait sans un mot alors qu'il était traîné dans la neige par ses chaînes.  
Le silence qui avait envahi les lieux tandis que tous le regardaient sans bouger.

« Je… Je voulais juste que quelqu'un le dise, rien qu'une seule personne. 'Pas Karkat'. Alors… »

Sa voix se brisa pour de bon.  
Ce fut presque un couinement de rage – pitoyable, il le savait bien, comme tout ce qu'avait été sa misérable vie jusqu'ici – qui sortit ensuite de sa bouche.

« Alors vas-y, prend ma putain de vie de merde, parce que même moi j'en veux plus, d'accord ?! »

Un « hmmm » songeur lui répondit, tandis que la personnification de l'Hiver flottait au-dessus de lui, son regard fermement ancré dans le sien, forçant Karkat à peu à peu relever la tête jusqu'à ce que sa nuque lui fasse mal. Un doigt vint presque toucher la peau de son cou, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres, distillant un froid presque rassurant dans sa poitrine.

« Je préfèrerais te libérer, que tu puisses chercher le bonheur. Mais si tu désires vraiment être mon sacrifice… Il suffirait d'un contact. »

Le doigt se rapprocha encore plus – si c'était possible.

« Et alors, tu gèlerais à mort, en un instant. Mais je te promets, avant que cet instant n'arrive… Tu sauras ce que c'est d'être touché par 'l'amour', Karkat. »

Il fronça les sourcils – son esprit tournant à mille à l'heure.  
Touché par l'amour ?  
Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi ce choix de mots, exactement ? Un sacrifice n'était pas censé se passer dans la douleur, la souffrance ? Est-ce que…  
Sa bouche alla, encore une fois, trop vite pour son propre cerveau.

« Quoi, tu te sens seul, ou un truc comme ça ? »

Un rire honnête lui répondit. Un sourire sur les lèvres, le dieu se laissa flotter un peu plus près du sol – un peu plus près de lui.  
Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher – son cœur s'accélérer. Il choisit de laisser son instinct le guider.

« Pourquoi devrais-je répondre à ça ?  
\- Eh bien… si t'as tant que ça envie d'un câlin… Juste… »

Il déglutit.  
S'il devait mourir – au moins pouvait-il demander ça.

« Dis-moi juste, tu as un vrai nom ? »

Une hésitation.  
Un sourire.

« … John. »

Karkat cligna des yeux – laissant les dernières larmes rouler sur ses joues, les dernières peines déserter son cœur. Un calme soudain l'envahit, ses inquiétudes balayées par le vent qui faisait danser la capuche de John autour d'eux.  
Avec un soupir, il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de lui rendre son sourire.

« Ok, John. »

Se redressant sur ses genoux, il leva les bras. L'autre répondit presque instantanément, se laissant flotter jusqu'au sol, jusqu'à s'agenouiller en face de lui. Tout autour d'eux fleurirent cristaux et fleurs de glace.  
Mais Karkat n'en eut cure. Il n'était concentré que sur lui – que sur les bras qui s'apprêtaient à se refermer sur son dos et sa nuque, que sur les épaules qu'il était en train d'enlacer, lentement. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller à chuchoter quelques derniers mots.

« Je crois que ta proposition me plaît bien. »

Les deux mains rencontrèrent sa peau, tandis qu'il s'accrochait au cou de l'autre. Un délicieux frisson accueillit le froid qui glissa sur sa peau, commença à se propager comme il était déjà en train de dévorer la peau de ses jambes, pour le solidifier sur place.  
Une voix, un souffle lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

« Je te préviens, la maison n'accepte pas les retours !  
\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce… ? »

D'un mouvement, John le fit taire. Les yeux écarquillés, Karkat goûta aux lèvres qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour accepter de se laisser aller, et de profiter du baiser.  
La bouche de John était étonnamment chaude et accueillante. Elle se moulait sur la sienne avec une aisance qui le surprit presque. Resserrant son étreinte, il se sentit attiré au plus près du Dieu, qui referma ses bras sur lui comme s'il n'avait qu'un désir – ne plus jamais le lâcher.  
Quelque part, Karkat était d'accord avec ça.

Le baiser parut durer – durer, durer, durer.  
Dix ans, cent ans, mille ans.  
Peu importe. Les yeux fermés, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre au creux de ses reins, ses deux bras enserrant des épaules solides, il resta plongé dans l'étrange sensation qu'était celle de se sentir accepté, _aimé_. Tout autour de lui, le vent soufflait, mais il ne ressentait même plus le froid. Il ne pouvait plus que se concentrer sur le battement sourd de son cœur, la sensation de ces bras autour de lui, le souffle qui se mélangeait au sien.  
Instinctivement, il chercha à se rapprocher encore, avançant un genou – s'étonnant une seconde de ne pas le sentir prisonnier de la glace. L'autre accompagna son mouvement, le laissant se coller tout entier contre lui. Une langue taquine vint lécher ses lèvres, qu'il accueillit avec un bruit ressemblant trop à un gémissement pour qu'il ne s'en préoccupe. Concentré tout entier dans le ballet qui s'engagea alors, il en laissa presque échapper la sensation de chaleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps – dans tout son cœur.

Quand enfin, John le relâcha pour se remettre à flotter près de lui, il se sentait brûler des pieds à la tête, les joues cuisantes de s'être tant laissé entraîner dans un baiser avec quelqu'un qu'au fond, il ne connaissait _même pas.  
_ Un doigt levé, il tenta d'articuler quelque chose, mais son cerveau l'abandonna lâchement là, la bouche ouverte et le bras ballant, au milieu de la neige. John pouffa.

« Ça, c'est une tête épique. »

D'un geste tendre, il vint caresser sa joue – et un délicieux frisson glissa jusque sur l'échine de l'autre. Il sourit. Karkat commença à penser qu'à défaut de son corps, c'était son cerveau qui avait définitivement gelé.

« Eh bien, considère ton village sauvé ! Tu connais la chanson… T'es immunisé au froid, globalement immortel, avec des pouvoirs surnaturels, blablabla… »

Karkat put, au moins, hausser un sourcil sceptique. C'était donc ça, l'explication au fait qu'il ne ressentait plus du tout le froid, et se retrouvait habillé de vêtements noirs et rouges – le même rouge que ses yeux, il en était _quasi_ sûr ?  
John accentua son sourire, ses yeux bleus se teintant d'une couleur affectueuse.

« Je me suis dit, si tu ne veux pas de ta vie, autant faire de toi un esprit de l'air, non ? »

Il laissa une moue faire frissonner les traits de son visage, et d'un geste de la main, convoqua le vent tout autour d'eux.

« Parce je pense que j'en ai marre d'être tout seul, finalement, je crois.  
\- Bordel de merde ! hoqueta Karkat en se sentant soulevé dans les airs sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.  
\- Alors, tentons d'être heureux, Karkat. Toi et moi ! Que penses-tu du titre de « Chevalier de l'Hiver » ? Ça sonne plutôt classe, non ?  
\- Repose moi par terre ! »

Sourd à ses protestations, le maître de l'Hiver s'éleva dans les airs, Karkat fermement serré dans ses bras, une main dans son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux. Un immense sourire mangeait son visage, tandis qu'il continuait à babiller stupidement.

« Au printemps, on voyagera à travers le monde… »

_« Allez, viens !_  
_\- John, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne remettrai jamais les pieds là-bas. L'autre con va encore se foutre de ma gueule jusqu'à la fin des temps._  
_\- Mais noooon roh, c'était qu'une fois, tu pouvais pas savoir que Dave te ferait cette blague !_  
_\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, espèce d'abruti !_  
_\- Ç'aurait pas été aussi drôle !  
_ _\- Je te hais. »_

« En été, on pourra se reposer… »

_Allongés dans un tapis d'herbe et de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, les deux silhouettes ne bougent pas, la tête de l'un posée sur l'épaule de l'autre._  
_Karkat laisse un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres, sûr que John ne pourra pas le deviner, tandis que ses doigts glissent dans les mèches noires, massent doucement le cuir chevelu. Les yeux fermés, il goûte au bonheur simple de ne rien faire, de ne pas être attendu quelque part, de ne pas avoir à se soucier de quoi que ce soit.  
_ _De pouvoir se concentrer sur cet idiot qu'il tient serré dans ses bras, qu'il ne relâchera pas._

« En automne, on chassera les ténèbres… »

_Un coup d'épée tranche une sombre silhouette._  
_Près de lui, le vent glacial souffle sans le déranger, tandis que John déchaîne toute la puissance de son pouvoir pour faire place nette à Karkat, qui se charge de la vermine de façon plus… expéditive. Grâce à leur travail, les morts pourront venir partager la nuit de tous les saints avec leurs anciennes familles, partager avec eux quelques précieuses heures d'un bonheur oublié, avant de retourner reposer en paix.  
_ _Oui, enfin, si l'autre…_

_« John ! »_

… _ne fait pas trop d'idioties._

« Et en hiver, on aimera. »

_Un rire, un sourire à peine camouflé._  
_Une main qui en serre une autre. Un bras qui se lève, se glisse derrière une nuque protégée par une capuche. Un souffle – puis deux, tremblotants de rires contenus._  
_Deux bouches qui se touchent, s'apprivoisent, se fondent en une étreinte unique et partagée.  
_ _Deux cœurs qui battent à l'unisson._

« Alors, c'est un super plan, non ? »

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeere ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
> J'aimerais juste préciser qu'en fait, l'idée de l'histoire ne vient cette fois-ci pas de moi. C'est une adaptation & traduction (merci ma bêta qui m'a empêché de faire trop de bêtises, hum) d'une BD anglaise, que vous pouvez trouver à l'adresse suivante : http://hswc2014-r2.dreamwidth.org/4155.html
> 
> N'hésitez pas à aller voir, la BD est vraiment magnifique. Je vous laisse avec ça, je vais retourner méditer sur le prochain thème : "Une claque".


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 58 : Une claque  
> « T'as pas eu mal, quand tu es tombé du ciel ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un thème un peu court pour ce coup. Mais je vous assure, ça en vaut le coup. En tout cas, ma bêta a adoré. J'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour vous ! Bonne lecture :3

_« T'as pas eu mal, quand tu es tombé du ciel ? »_

Un regard noir, un peu surpris, à peine réveillé.

**.oOo.**

_« Tu aurais un plan ? Parce que je me suis perdu dans tes yeux. »_

Un grognement vaguement intéressé, une grimace due au fait que l'autre tente de froncer les sourcils… et d'en lever un en même temps. Étrange prouesse.

**.oOo.**

_« Tu dois être fatigué, parce que tu as trotté dans ma tête toute la journée. »_

Un regard plus sombre encore que le café que je viens de tendre.  
Un grognement si bas qu'il pourrait presque en être effrayant.

**.oOo.**

_« Ton père vendrait pas des armes ? Parce que t'es trop canon. »_

Une main qui arrache presque de la mienne le gobelet du nectar divin qu'il est venu chercher. Un petit sourire sur mes lèvres, qu'il tente d'effacer d'un coup d'œil meurtrier – sans y arriver.

**.oOo.**

_« Ne t'appellerais-tu pas Google ? Parce que je trouve en toi tout ce que je recherche ! »_

Le grognement me fait l'impression d'un chat s'apprêtant à bondir sur sa proie.  
Mon sourire est peut-être – _peut-être_ – un tout petit peu moins assuré, cette fois.

**.oOo.**

_« Hé, je viens juste de réaliser que tu ressembles beaucoup à mon prochain petit ami ! »_

Toute cette histoire a commencé comme ça, en fait.  
Des phrases d'accroche, des _pick up lines_ , comme disait mon meilleur ami, que j'écrivais en lieu et place du nom de ce client sur son gobelet. Client qui venait chercher sa dose de nectar du dieu du réveil, chaque matin, alors que les premières machines chauffaient à peine les grains de café.  
Client qui était _atrocement_ mignon.

À vrai dire, je ne pensais pas à mal, au début. Ce n'était qu'une blague. Une farce comme tant d'autres. Mais à force de le voir me jeter des regards de plus en plus noirs, grogner de plus en plus, j'ai fini par y prendre goût.  
C'est presque un jeu, maintenant. D'arriver tous les matins. De préparer en avance le gobelet, en réfléchissant avec soin à la phrase que j'y inscrirai. De le guetter derrière les vitres. De sourire en le voyant arriver, parfait zombie avançant en pilote automatique, des cernes à en faire hurler un insomniaque creusant ses joues, bordant ses magnifiques yeux noirs.

_Presque_ un jeu.  
Parce que j'ai pris goût au fait de le voir, de noter chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses réactions, chacun de ses regards pleins de colère. Mais je ne peux rien y faire – j'ai commencé, et je ne sais pas comment m'arrêter. Déjà parce que c'est bien trop drôle… mais aussi parce que, au final, comment réagirait-il si un jour, il voyait son nom inscrit sur le gobelet ?  
Je ne préfère ne pas essayer.  
Alors, je continue à demander à mon meilleur ami de l'inspiration pour ces phrases. Peu importe qu'elles soient de plus en plus vulgaires… et osées.

**.oOo.**

J'ai vraiment hésité en écrivant celle-là.  
Vraiment.  
Mais une partie de mon esprit est bien trop curieux de voir sa réaction. Parce qu'il n'a cessé d'être de plus en plus irrité par ces phrases, jusqu'à pratiquement me grogner au visage en dévoilant ses dents.  
Là, c'est sûr, je vais me prendre une gifle. J'en suis presque certain. _Presque.  
_ Parce qu'il pourrait aussi éclater de rire, non ?

« Voilà votre commande, monsieur.  
\- Hrrrnrnmm. »

Je souris au borborygme en lui tendant le gobelet, la phrase encore soigneusement cachée sous mes doigts. Il attrape le breuvage de la main droite et le ticket que j'ai glissé sur le comptoir de la gauche. D'un seul mouvement, il a fourré ce dernier dans sa poche, réajusté son sac, et tourné les talons pour quitter le café.

_« Jolies jambes ! Ça ouvre à quelle heure ? »_

Mon ventre se noue un peu en le voyant déplacer ses doigts pour déchiffrer mon inscription.  
Ma gorge se serre quand il s'arrête brusquement, les épaules bien trop raides pour qu'il soit en train de rigoler.  
Je grince des dents en le voyant se retourner.  
Ça y est. La gifle va arriver.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand, à la place du geste attendu, je le vois amorcer une superbe prise d'élan de sa main _droite.  
_ Oh, putain.

**.oOo.**

Le café bouillant en plein visage, ça fait _mal._

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense qu'on peut décerner à John l'award de la beaufitude 2017. Vraiment.   
> Dédicace à ma Momo, qui est décédée de rire suite à la dernière phrase (dont je suis particulièrement fière) :D [Et une autre dédicace à Francie... désolée c'était pas tout à fait ce que tu espérais je crois~]  
> J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je vous donne rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour le thème 59 : Sans Issue. Et maintenant, je vais retourner prier sur mon évaluation d'enseignante, que je reçois demain. T-T


	59. Sans Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 59 : Sans Issue  
> Ils s'étaient enfuis. Comme ça, sans prévoir, sans rien dire, sans rien penser. L'un avait pris la main de l'autre, l'avait entraîné. L'autre avait serré la main du premier, l'avait suivi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Il est tôt pour moi, mais comme j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire (entre autre, préparer un roman, m'occuper des planifications pour ma classe... et faire mes impôts, check à John !), je vous poste le thème un peu plus tôt. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous !

Ils s'étaient enfuis.  
Comme ça, sans prévoir, sans rien dire, sans rien penser. L'un avait pris la main de l'autre, l'avait entraîné. L'autre avait serré la main du premier, l'avait suivi.  
Leurs deux cœurs battant à l'unisson, à un rythme effréné qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait voulu calmer.

Peu importe où ils se rendaient, où ils finiraient par atterrir. Ils s'en moquaient pas mal, tout compte fait. L'important, c'était qu'ils soient ensemble. Soudés l'un à l'autre par la force de leurs âmes entremêlées.

Au final, ça n'avait été qu'une pièce miteuse, située au fin fond du labo, dans les entrailles de l'astéroïde des trolls. Un endroit sombre, sale, petit. Mais qui leur avait suffi. Là, assis par terre, l'un appuyé contre le mur, l'autre dans ses bras, ils avaient goûté au silence, au calme, à la paix. Au simple bonheur d'être ensemble, sans personne pour les déranger, les observer – les _juger._

L'un avait lancé l'idée.

Dans le silence et les ténèbres, personne n'aurait su dire qui. L'idée avait simplement été jetée sur le plancher, comme un espoir avorté dont on pourrait avoir honte – mais qui fait battre le cœur désespérément fort, au point d'en avoir si mal qu'on voudrait l'arracher.

« _Et si on ne revenait pas ? »_

Un rire – cassé, rauque, brisé par la vie – qui avait retenti, résonné, s'était perdu entre les murs. Ils savaient, l'un comme l'autre, que ce n'était pas possible. Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas partir comme ça, que même s'ils le voulaient, ils en seraient incapables. Que se cacher ne servirait à rien – qu'on les retrouverait toujours. Que le seul autre moyen de fuir qu'ils avaient trouvé, c'était de partir définitivement. De mourir.

Et même ça, ce n'était pas possible. Même ce repos-là leur était interdit. Si l'un mourait, il savait qu'il reviendrait toujours à la vie. Quant à l'autre… eh bien, il ne voulait pas partir en laissant son âme sœur derrière. Plutôt crever. Plutôt vivre.  
Même si c'était dix mille fois plus douloureux.

Ils s'étaient enfuis.  
Ils avaient passé un temps paradoxal – à la fois infini et bien trop court – dans cette petite pièce, serrés l'un contre l'autre, à partager leurs silences, leurs lèvres, leurs cœurs. Leurs âmes.  
Mais durant tout ce temps, au fond d'eux, ils savaient.

Leur fuite n'avait pas d'issue, ne les mènerait nulle part.  
Peu importe la distance, le temps, leur volonté de mettre tout ça si loin d'eux, ils n'y parviendraient jamais.  
Mais pendant un instant, ils avaient pu s'aimer.

Pendant quelques heures – une éternité ? –, ils avaient tout partagé. La douceur de la peau, les caresses dans la pénombre, la découverte de l'autre. Leurs âmes s'étaient définitivement mêlées, entrelacées.  
Peu importe que cette fuite ne les mène nulle part.  
John et Karkat savaient que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer, désormais.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Décidément, j'ai l'impression de faire des thèmes de plus en plus courts. Même si là c'est pas totalement ma faute : ce thème a plus de trois ans ! L'avez-vous aimé quand même, d'ailleurs ? Parce que j'avoue qu'il commençait à se faire vieux, le pauvre...  
>  Enfin. En attendant, mon travail, lui, va pas faire de vieux os ! Je vous laisse avec le prochain thème, Désert, et vais retourner m'attaquer à tout ça ! Bonne semaine, à dimanche prochain :3


	60. Désert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 60 : Désert  
> D'un claquement des doigts, il fit signe à un de ses compagnons d'approcher, trainant avec lui un jeune homme à la peau blanche brûlée par le soleil, ses cheveux noirs couverts de sable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon du retard, je suis malade, enterrée sous les couvertures, le sirop pour la toux et le thé. Et les mouchoirs. Les milliers de mouchoirs. OTL Je vous laisse avec le thème, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

« Maître ? »

Karkat leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait – relisait pour, au moins, la millième fois. Son expression se fit mélange entre l'énervé et l'intrigué en découvrant devant lui l'un des serviteurs passant son temps à flâner dans les couloirs de ce lieu qu'il habitait. Ce dernier était à présent prosterné à ses pieds, face contre terre, attendant probablement qu'il réagisse.  
Tss.  
Karkat avait beau leur dire qu'il ne désirait pas une telle attitude, tous les membres de son personnel continuaient inlassablement de faire ce genre de gestes. Il ne comprenait honnêtement pas comment les _autres_ pouvaient se délecter de tout ça. Lui, ça ne lui donnait que l'impression d'être un terrible imposteur abusant de sa position. Enfin…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

L'autre se releva, si vite que Karkat en eut le tournis pour lui.

« Pardonnez-nous de vous déranger, maître. Mais nous avons trouvé ce rôdeur dans le désert… »

D'un claquement des doigts, il fit signe à un de ses compagnons d'approcher, trainant avec lui un jeune homme à la peau blanche brûlée par le soleil, ses cheveux noirs couverts de sable. Déjà, le serviteur reprenait.

« … Et nous voulions savoir ce que vous souhaitiez qu'on en fasse.  
\- Ce qu'on en fasse ?  
\- Eh bien, oui. Désirez-vous qu'on le tue pour avoir osé violer notre territoire ? Qu'on l'enchaîne ? Qu'on fasse de lui votre esclave ? Ou bien… »

Karkat le fit taire d'un geste brusque.  
Pourquoi ces humains avaient toujours tendance à croire qu'il ne désirait que massacre et cruauté ? Et surtout, pourquoi étaient-ils, eux, si prompts à vouloir en faire de même ? Pourquoi n'était-il simplement pas possible de poser des questions avant d'arrêter et de torturer ? Ce _'rôdeur'_ à la peau blanche avait peut-être de bonnes raisons de se trouver là. Il suffisait de lui poser la question.  
Et Karkat s'apprêtait à le faire, son regard se dirigeant vers lui, quand il croisa ses yeux.

Deux immenses iris d'un bleu qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'impossible, si l'impossible n'était pas justement sa propre nature. Ses sourcils toujours aussi froncés, il se laissa tomber dans ce qu'il eut l'impression d'être une journée rafraîchissante de printemps.  
Du genre de printemps qu'on ne connaissait pas, au plein cœur du désert.  
Un long frisson envahit la colonne de Karkat. Quelque chose, au fond de lui, lui soufflait que cet homme pouvait raconter bien, _bien_ plus que les simples raisons de sa présence ici. Il laissa doucement retomber sa main sur l'un des innombrables coussins l'entourant.

« Lâchez-le.  
\- Maître ?  
\- J'ai dit, lâchez-le. En fait, allez lui préparer de quoi se laver, et des vêtements adaptés. Il mangera avec moi, ce soir.  
\- Que…  
\- J'en ai décidé ainsi. Allez, maintenant. »

L'avantage d'avoir du pouvoir sur les humains, c'était que quand il utilisait ce genre de ton, au moins, personne ne le contredisait. En quelques secondes, tout le monde avait débarrassé le plancher. Sauf sa curiosité, qui continua de le tourmenter.

**.oOo.**

« Uh… »

Karkat releva les yeux du livre, dans lequel il avait tenté de se replonger vainement. Face à lui, une vision fit rater un battement à son cœur. Le fameux rôdeur était de retour – ses serviteurs avaient dû le laisser à l'entrée de la pièce pour aller s'occuper du repas, car ils savaient combien Karkat pouvait être irascible quand il ne mangeait pas à heures fixes.  
Et personne ne voulait qu'il soit irascible. _Personne_.  
L'inconnu aux prunelles de ciel était planté à quelques mètres de sa couche, en train de se gratter la nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise. Karkat haussa un sourcil, pliant le coude pour venir poser sa tête au creux de sa paume. Il se demandait encore ce que l'autre allait faire, quand ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour débiter à toute vitesse une série de mots.

« Kechirasiz ? Meni emayman Iltimos ! »

Il haussa un sourcil.  
Allons bon, voilà pourquoi l'autre n'avait rien dit au moment où il était arrivé. Karkat avait supposé qu'il était juste mort de peur – il aurait eu de quoi, après tout. C'était pas tous les jours qu'on se faisait capturer au beau milieu du désert après avoir vécu des moments un peu difficiles, au vu de son état, pour se faire présenter devant un type allongé dans les coussins. Bon, pour ce dernier point, ce n'était pas la faute de Karkat, il aurait bien aimé être assis comme tout le monde, mais ses serviteurs arguaient que c'était un honneur dû à son rang, aussi se pliait-il à la coutume.  
Mais non, visiblement, cet homme ne parlait même pas leur langue. Enfin, Karkat n'allait pas laisser ça en l'état très longtemps. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose qui l'intéressait, hors de question qu'il s'en passe. Il fit donc signe à l'inconnu de s'approcher.

Puis insista d'un geste plus brusque, quand l'autre parut hésiter.  
Il mit à profit les quelques secondes qui les séparaient pour le détailler, appréciant sa peau hésitant entre le blanc et le basané doré des pays de l'Est, ses cheveux aux mèches devenues soyeuses, et son incroyable regard. Il aurait pu se perdre des siècles dans ce dernier sans en ressentir la moindre gêne, il en était sûr.  
Leurs yeux se trouvèrent, établirent un dialogue muet et incompris, avant que l'autre ne rompe le contact pour s'agenouiller devant Karkat. Ce dernier retint un soupir devant le geste. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui apprendre à ne pas faire ça, vraiment. Enfin, maintenant qu'il était assez proche…

Se penchant sur ses coussins, il vint glisser sa main sur la joue de son invité. Ce dernier, en un sursaut, releva la tête pour se retrouver à nouveau prisonnier des prunelles rouge sombre du maître des lieux. S'avançant un peu plus, Karkat ferma les yeux et vint déposer sa bouche sur les lèvres, un peu trop sèches, de l'étranger. Il aurait aimé pouvoir profiter de ce contact si rare, mais ce n'était pas son genre de profiter des autres. Il laissa donc faire sa magie, avant de se reculer, rouvrant les paupières pour tomber dans le regard, à moitié paniqué, de l'autre.

« Kekqueulkeksle…  
\- Qu'est-ce que… Ça n'a pas fonctionné ? »

L'autre écarquilla encore plus les yeux – si c'était seulement possible.

« Je… Tu parles ma langue ?!  
\- Ah, si, ça a fonctionné donc. Et non, c'est toi qui parles la mienne, désormais.  
\- Que… Mais comment ?  
\- Djinn. C'est dans mes fonctions de faire ce genre de choses. »

L'autre pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué.  
C'était presque _mignon_ de le voir faire ça, pensa un instant Karkat, avant de se gifler mentalement pour avoir eu de telles pensées.

« Tu… Quoi ? Djinn ? C'est… C'est quoi ?  
\- Ce que je suis, abruti. Un Djinn. Nous sommes des esprits élémentaires, des esprits du désert.  
\- Comme une sorte… de… de dieu ?  
\- Non, j'ai bien moins de pouvoir que ça. Disons juste qu'on a une certaine dose de magie en nous. On l'utilise comme on le souhaite. Certains individus de mon peuple peuvent être bienveillants, d'autres ont choisi une autre voie.  
\- Oh… et… et toi tu es… »

Il déglutit – c'en était presque comique.

« Moi ? Je vais te bouffer tout cru au prochain repas. »

Un cri sortit de sa gorge – si hautement aigu qu'il en frôla l'inhumain.  
Karkat eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire. Il se contenta de se délecter de la grimace d'horreur de son invité, avant de lui taper sur le haut du crâne.

« Mais non, crétin. Je suis… comment dire ? Je me charge de faire pleuvoir quand c'est nécessaire. En échange, ils… me servent, je suppose. Même si je leur ai répété que c'était pas utile. Mais ils veulent rien entendre.  
\- Oh… Donc tu vas pas me manger ?  
\- Si c'est tout ce qui t'inquiète, non.  
\- Mais alors… pourquoi… pourquoi je suis là, au juste ? »

Karkat haussa un sourcil.

« Pour me donner ton nom, déjà. Ça pourrait être un début.  
\- Ah ! Pardon. Je m'appelle John. John Egbert.  
\- … Je vois.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Rien. Tu dois juste venir de loin, ton nom est bizarre. »

John détourna le regard, se gratta la nuque.

« Héhé… Ouais. Je sais pas trop, en fait. J'ai été embarqué dans une histoire un peu bizarre de chameaux, de caravane et de merveilles. Et avant de tout comprendre, je me suis retrouvé tout seul au beau milieu du désert. Et puis tes… tes serviteurs m'ont trouvé.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Mais, et toi ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est quoi ton nom ! souffla John en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Hmm. Karkat. »

Un nouvel instant à le fixer avec la tête penchée.  
Karkat roula des yeux à son tour.

« Quoi ?!  
\- Rien, rien ! Héhé. C'est juste… Ça te va bien, j'imagine ?  
\- Certes… »

John observa un peu les alentours, détaillant le faste des couleurs couvrant les coussins, les tissus, les tentures. La tenue pourtant simple de Karkat, dépouillé au milieu de tout ce luxe. Les fenêtres ouvertes sur la chaleur rémanente du soir, le vent fatigué faisant voleter les rideaux. Il finit par se gratter un peu la joue en ramenant son attention sur le Djinn.

« Et… à part mon nom, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Hmm. Distrais-moi. »

Un instant de blanc raya le murmure du désert.  
Les deux hommes se fixèrent, aucun d'eux ne rajoutant un seul mot. Finalement, John fronça les sourcils.

« Je… ne suis pas ce genre de… Enfin, je ne m'intéresse pas aux hommes. Désolé ? »

Un coup sur le crâne lui répondit.

« Pas comme ça, abruti ! Pervers !  
\- Que—Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?!  
\- T'es aventurier, non ? Raconte-moi ce que t'as vécu, tes aventures. Des histoires ! J'ai déjà lu mille fois chaque livre ici. Allez ! Et t'as intérêt à ce que l'histoire soit intéressante, ou je te jette au cachot ! »

**.oOo.**

« C'est bon, t'as les idées bien en place ? »

Il s'attira un regard haineux de son invité – prisonnier, aurait-on pu dire, vu qu'il venait de passer une journée entière ou presque à visiter les sous-sols de l'endroit, dans une cellule très peu accueillante. Il se contenta d'un coup d'œil ennuyé, sa joue appuyée sur son poing.

« T'étais vraiment obligé de me balancer là-bas ?! J'ai rien fait de mal !  
\- J'avais dit une histoire 'intéressante'. Ton truc avec le lapin en peluche, ça l'était pas.  
\- Mais c'est Con Air ! C'est trop cool, Con Air !  
\- Non.  
\- Et puis que voulais-tu que je raconte d'autre, t'as rien voulu entendre de mes aventures !  
\- Y a pas d'histoire d'amour dedans. Ça m'intéresse pas. »

John poussa un soupir agacé en roulant des yeux, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils à son hôte.

« Mais j'ai jamais rien vécu comme histoire d'amour ! Tu t'attendais à quoi, à ce que j'invente je sais pas quelle idiotie ?  
\- T'as… hésita Karkat, en réponse. T'as jamais… ?  
\- Non ! La seule fois où j'ai embrassé quelqu'un, c'était toi, peu de temps avant que tu me balances dans un trou humide ! Alors merci bien pour l'histoire ! »

Une pointe de remords vrilla l'estomac de Karkat.  
Il s'empressa de la chasser d'un autre froncement de sourcil et d'une voix chargée de colère.

« T'as qu'à en inventer, pour ce que j'en ai à foutre ! Et fais en sorte que ce soit intéressant ou j'te renvoie d'où tu viens ! »

Un grognement lui répondit.

**.oOo.**

« Et donc, la fille décida d'inviter son collègue de travail, qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps, à être son cavalier pour cette soirée où il faudrait qu'elle montre qu'elle avait réussi sa vie sur tous les plans.  
\- … Son collègue de travail, c'est pas celui qui est idiot ?  
\- Pas idiot, il fait juste des blagues !  
\- Ouais, c'est un crétin, comme toi, donc.  
\- Arrête de couper le conteur ou il se tait.  
\- Ta gueule. Raconte.  
\- … Tu n'as aucun sens, Karkat. »

**.oOo.**

« Attends, tu veux dire qu'il aurait créé des étoiles pour _elle_ ?  
\- Eh bien, oui ! En créant le monde, il savait déjà qu'elle existerait. Alors il a créé les étoiles et inscrit leur amour à l'intérieur.

\- Karkat ?  
\- Silence.  
\- Euh… ça signifie que je dois continuer de raconter ? »

Un reniflement lui répondit.

**.oOo.**

« Mais en fait…  
\- Quoi ? »

John se gratta la gorge, la nuque, le bras, peu sûr de savoir comment poser sa question. Ou même si cette dernière n'était pas atrocement trop impolie pour être posée, en réalité. Il finit par se lancer, après une grande inspiration.

« Tu… Tu as quel genre de pouvoirs, au juste ?  
\- Hmm. »

Karkat fronça les sourcils, lui jeta un regard incertain, puis finit par tourner les yeux vers la fenêtre. Il haussa les épaules.

« Je peux faire pleuvoir, si je le souhaite. Parce que je suis un Djinn né sous le signe de l'eau. Et je peux me transformer.  
\- Te… transformer ? En monstre ?  
\- Non, en chat, crétin ! T'en as jamais assez de raconter des conneries ?  
\- Oh, pardon ! Ça doit être mignon, héhé.  
\- Crève. »

**.oOo.**

« Mais… Mais attends, comment ça, il s'en va ? Il ne retrouvera plus jamais l'autre ?  
\- Eh bien… non. Puisque l'autre pourrait devenir fou et mourir, si jamais il se souvenait de lui.  
\- Mais… Pourquoi ? Comment ? Et pourquoi l'autre ne l'a pas attendu ? Pourquoi il est pas revenu plus vite ? Pourquoi son pote a pas fermé sa gueule au lieu de forcer le premier à se souvenir ?!  
\- Ah, ça… Parfois les gens sont stupides, les circonstances mauvaises. Mais je suis sûr que…  
\- Que rien du tout ! Change l'histoire ! Ça peut pas finir comme ça !  
\- Karkat… Parfois l'histoire finit mal. C'est ainsi… »

Un hoquet à peine contenu le força à se pencher vers la silhouette, retournée, du Djinn. Le cœur serré, son ami posa une main sur son épaule, le tirant vers lui jusqu'à pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, aussi fort que possible.  
Il ignorait d'où lui venaient toutes ces histoires, depuis presque quatre mois qu'il se trouvait là, mais il regrettait presque d'avoir raconté celle-là à Karkat. Il n'aimait pas voir son ami aussi triste.  
Vraiment pas.

**.oOo.**

« Et donc, d'après toi, le dieu du Printemps et celui de l'Hiver sont amoureux ?  
\- Eh bien… c'est une histoire ! Mais une jolie histoire, non ?  
\- Mmmmh. Ouais. Peut-être. »

John sourit.  
Karkat ne l'avouait jamais directement, mais il savait qu'il s'était attaché à ces histoires qu'il lui racontait, chaque soir.

**.oOo.**

« Et ce soir, tu me racontes quoi ?  
\- Hmm. Que dirais-tu de ce qui est arrivé à ce couple, formé après que l'une ait demandé à l'autre de l'accompagner à la soirée de son ancien lycée ?  
\- Oh. Que leur est-il arrivé ?  
\- Eh bien, elle a dû lui présenter ses parents…  
\- Est-ce que je dois avoir peur, John ?  
\- Peut-être bien. »

**.oOo.**

« Mais c'est ridicule !  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Tu vas me dire qu'un type séquestré, blessé, torturé presque, pour son sang, va faire confiance au premier type venu qui lui tend la main, alors que ce mec-là pourrait être encore pire ?! Au moins il est toujours vivant, avec le psychopathe qui le garde enfermé. Là il peut pas en être sûr !  
\- Ouais mais… avoue que si t'étais dans la même position, tu aimerais pas t'enfuir, prendre la première chance possible de le faire ?  
\- Pas si c'est pour me faire tuer juste après dans une ruelle sombre, merci bien ! »

John poussa un gros soupir, bras croisés, joues gonflées par l'ennui.  
Il jeta un regard accusateur à son ami, public qui devenait de plus en plus difficile à satisfaire à mesure que les semaines, les mois passaient – il en était presque à quinze, aujourd'hui. Finalement, il soupira en secouant la tête.

« Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à critiquer ce que je te raconte, au juste ?  
\- Pas ma faute si tu racontes que de la merde et que tes histoires puent du bec !  
\- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?! Tu les as pas vécues !  
\- Parce que toi si ?  
\- Non, mais moi au moins je suis sorti de chez moi pour vivre quelque chose ! »

Un silence presque choquant s'abattit autour d'eux, comme une chape de plomb. John eut envie de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche, pour s'empêcher de proférer d'autres débilités du genre. Karkat, un instant silencieux, finit par lui lancer un regard courroucé.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, que je me barre d'ici, que je me perde dans le désert jusqu'à ce que mes propres serviteurs me retrouvent ?! J'y connais rien en voyage, je vais pas aller me balader sans savoir quoi faire ! »

John lui jeta un regard indécis. Se mordit la lèvre.  
Hésita. Hésita longtemps.

« Non. »

Hésita encore.

« Mais… tu pourrais venir avec moi. On pourrait partir ensemble. »

Pendant un intense, douloureux silence, ils ne firent que se regarder. John avait une terrible envie de glisser sa main dans celle de Karkat, de le forcer à se lever, et de partir en courant en le tirant derrière lui. Il aimait beaucoup son ami, mais il devait avouer que la terre, le bleu du ciel, le vent dehors, tout ça lui manquait beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais tenté de s'échapper, par respect pour son ami – et parce qu'il aimait beaucoup lui raconter des histoires – mais repartir n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire.  
Finalement, Karkat articula d'une voix rauque :

« Sors d'ici. »

Le cœur lourd, son ami lui obéit.

**.oOo.**

« Comment, maître ?  
\- Vous avez très bien compris. Donnez à John de quoi survivre dans le désert. Des victuailles, des vêtements adaptés. De quoi boire en suffisance. Tout ce que vous jugerez nécessaire pour qu'il puisse partir d'ici et survivre. Ensuite, mettez-le dehors.  
\- Est-ce que… Maître, est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous a-t-il offensé ? Souhaitez-vous que nous…  
\- Je souhaite ce que je viens de vous ordonner. Allez, maintenant. »

Le serviteur finit par acquiescer après un temps de réflexion, et laissa l'autre seul, roulé en boule au milieu de ses coussins.

**.oOo.**

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà bien longtemps. Dans le ciel, la lune avait commencé sa lente ascension. Et sur la terre, les ombres s'étendaient tout autour du désert, drapant le sable blanc de traits d'obscurité.  
Une silhouette attendait aux portes de la petite cité, cachée derrière l'un des renforcements de la muraille entourant les maisons. Elle était là depuis déjà plusieurs heures, tapie dans l'ombre qu'offraient les murs pour éviter de cuire comme un œuf au plat.

Mais son attente était bientôt terminée, à n'en pas douter.  
Comme pour répondre à cette pensée, un félin apparut au sommet du mur de pierre. Louvoyant entre les dalles rongées par le sable, le vent et la chaleur, il choisit un chemin connu de lui seul, jusqu'à atterrir sans bruit dans l'étendue dorée. L'inconnu sourit en le voyant.

Quelques secondes après, une seconde silhouette l'avait rejoint, glissant sa main dans la sienne. Sans un mot, sans un bruit, tous deux s'éloignèrent, leurs doigts entrelacés mêlant leurs ombres en une seule entité.

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je réponds aux reviews le plus vite possible, dès que j'aurai fini de combattre la fièvre. Désolée, je me dépêche, promis. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le thème 61 : Conte de fées. Tout mon amour ! (Mais de loin, hein.)


	61. Conte de fées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 61 : Conte de fées  
> « Je sais que vous avez faim. Mais comme nos chers amis les cuisiniers ne semblent pas très pressés – n'est-ce pas, Roxy ? – je vous propose de vous divertir quelque peu. Et puis, en tant que témoin du marié, c'est mon job que de faire un petit discours où je m'arrangerai pour que les deux concernés soient morts de honte une fois que j'aurai fini de parler. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ca va mieux, bluh ! Un peu mieux, en tout cas. Je me mouche moins, mais reste un gros mal de tête, gluh. J'espère que le thème de cette semaine en aura pas trop pâti :)

« Votre attention, _ladies and gentlemen_. »

Le bruit d'un doigt tapant en rythme sur le micro attira l'attention des invités, qui tournèrent la tête vers la scène. Le repas n'étant pas encore servi, certains trompaient leur faim en grignotant les tranches de pain posées dans les corbeilles, ou en sirotant le champagne qu'on leur avait servi quelques minutes auparavant, lors de l'apéritif.  
Sur l'estrade, juste devant la table d'honneur, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et au regard coiffé de deux verres fumés attendait que toute l'attention soit concentrée sur lui, un papier marqué par les plis serré dans sa main gauche. Il inclina la tête lorsqu'il fut assuré qu'on l'écouterait.

« Je sais que vous avez faim. Mais comme nos chers amis les cuisiniers ne semblent pas très pressés – n'est-ce pas, Roxy ? – je vous propose de vous divertir quelque peu. Et puis, en tant que témoin du marié, c'est mon job que de faire un petit discours où je m'arrangerai pour que les deux concernés soient morts de honte une fois que j'aurai fini de parler. »

Il se gratta la gorge, esquissa un sourire.

« Et ne vous plaignez pas trop. Vu que là, on est deux à être témoins de mariés, vous n'avez échappé que de peu à ce qui aurait probablement été un relooking de tout le monde en un temps record. N'est-ce pas Kanaya ? »

Une élégante jeune femme à la table d'honneur, enveloppée dans une robe de soie jade, leva son verre à l'attention de l'homme.

« Et j'aurais bien évidemment commencé par tes lunettes, Dave. »

Il inclina la tête dans sa direction, puis se gratta la gorge et reprit, d'une voix plus tranquille.

« Bon, donc, c'est à moi de vous divertir. J'imagine qu'ils serviront le repas lorsque j'aurai fini de parler. Rassurez-vous, je ne serai pas un monstre, je vais me limiter à trois heures. Faut dire que je vais avoir de quoi raconter ! »

Quelques rires – dont certains peu assurés.

« Alors, que pourrais-je bien vous dire pour faire passer le temps ? Tout en restant dans le thème, bien entendu ? C'est une bonne question. Vous inquiétez pas, depuis le temps que ces deux-là se tournent autour, j'ai eu le temps de prendre des notes ! »

Il brandit le petit papier qu'il tenait encore dans sa main gauche.  
Lança un clin d'œil à quelqu'un, à la table d'honneur. Un vague grognement se fit entendre.

« Que dire sur John et Karkat que vous ne connaissez pas tous ? Eh bien… beaucoup de choses, en réalité, mais je vais devoir me taire pour la plupart, ou l'on va m'accuser de vouloir choquer les foules et déranger l'ordre public. Mais il y a quelque chose que je peux vous assurer. C'est qu'on a de la chance, au final, de se retrouver ici, tous réunis, pour célébrer leur union. Parce que vous êtes loin – très, très loin – d'imaginer le nombre de fois où John a failli finir découpé en rondelles, brûlé vif ou démembré par son cher et tendre Karkat. »

Quelques rires firent frissonner la foule.  
Dave se permit un sourire, avant de reprendre d'un ton tranquille :

« Rien que leur rencontre mérite d'être inscrite dans toutes les annales du monde, comme la chose à la fois la plus romantique et la plus désespérante qui soit. Vous savez comment ces deux-là se sont rencontrés ? Sous un ciel étoilé, en pleine forêt, de nuit. De quoi finir assassiné dans un coin sous un buisson, si vous voulez mon avis, mais bon. Le fait est qu'ils se sont rencontrés là, se sont rendus compte qu'ils étaient dans la même université, et se sont insultés copieusement. »

Un instant – le temps pour le blond de prendre la pose et de réfléchir.

« Oui enfin… non. Karkat a insulté John. Il faut dire que c'est souvent comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, c'est ainsi que se passe la vie avec Vantas dans les parages. Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent, et des insultes volent. Ça fait partie de son charme, à n'en point douter ! Mais le fait est là : leur histoire a commencé sous un ciel étoilé. Vous parlez d'un début de film romantique – les insultes en plus. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez faire d'autre, après ça ? Eh bien, je vais vous le dire, moi. »

Il rangea le papier dans sa poche, comme s'il n'en avait soudainement plus besoin. Même si dans l'assemblée, peu de gens pensaient encore qu'il en ait eu besoin un seul instant.

« Ce qu'ils ont fait après ça… c'est se tourner autour. Durant toute la période de l'université, on les a vus devenir amis, s'insulter, s'engueuler, se rabibocher, se lancer des trucs à la figure. On a vu John s'inquiéter de ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à en aller voir ma sœur, qui écrivait son premier roman à l'époque. Je me souviens encore de sa tête quand Rose a dû lui expliquer que l'ouverture d'esprit n'était pas une fracture du crâne. Bien joué, Sis. »

Un _merci_ atone et tranquille jaillit de la foule, qui fit faire un clin d'œil à l'animateur du moment, accompagné d'un pouce en l'air.

« Bref, pendant des mois, des années, on s'est demandé où ces deux-là comptaient nous mener, au final. Parce que croyez-moi qu'entre les farces débiles de John – _si_ , John, elles _sont_ débiles – et les menaces de mort de Karkat, c'était loin d'être gagné. À tel point qu'un beau jour, Karkat en a eu marre de tout ça… et a décidé de partir. »

Dave secoua la tête, l'air désolé.

« Je ne vous raconte pas l'état de notre John national quand il s'est rendu compte que son meilleur ami se faisait la malle et avait décidé de partir à l'autre bout du pays. C'est à ce moment-là seulement qu'il a décidé de se bouger enfin un peu les fesses et de prouver à Karkat qu'il souhaitait partager sa vie avec lui, et qu'il en était digne. Eh bien croyez moi que Karkat a été, fidèlement à sa réputation, très dur à convaincre. »

Un bruit étouffé à la table d'honneur traça un autre sourire sur le visage parfaitement calme de Dave Strider.

« Il nous a fallu pas moins d'un aéroport, de plusieurs chansons bourrées de guimauve à l'écœurement et d'un John plus que motivé à réussir enfin à faire comprendre à cette tête de mule que, oui, lui aussi méritait un peu de bonheur. Et croyez-moi que je ne suis pas peu fier de savoir que tout ça, c'est un peu, aussi, grâce à moi. »

Un geste à la table la plus proche de l'estrade attira l'attention de la plupart des invités. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Dave bougeait la tête, tandis qu'un verre allait s'écraser contre la paroi derrière lui. Il se contenta d'un sourire parfaitement agaçant, comme aurait pu le décrire Karkat lui-même.

« Vous vous rendez compte de tout ce que j'ai dû mettre en œuvre pour aider ces deux-là à se déclarer enfin leur amour ? Et voyez comment ils me remercient !  
\- Crève !  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Karkat. Mais chut, ton époux est juste à côté. »

Il se tut, le temps de laisser quelques rires jaillir dans le public.

« Après ça, inutile de vous dire qu'on a tous pu se détendre un peu. Ces deux-là avaient enfin décidé de se prouver qu'ils s'aimaient, et ils ont même choisi d'emménager ensemble ! Bon, l'occasion pour Karkat, cela dit, de tester d'autres manières de tuer John. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce soir où ce dernier a débarqué avec la tête comme une citrouille, après s'être pris une _casserole_ dans la figure… John, mec, je sais pas comment t'as fait. »

Un petit rire au premier rang.

« Et là, je ne vous parle que des menaces de mort envers John. Parce que figurez-vous que moi aussi, j'en ai reçu ! Et pas des moindres. Il ne s'en est fallu que de peu pour que votre humble serviteur ne puisse pas vous raconter toutes ces anecdotes, et finisse à la place plongé dans un bain d'acide citrique. Toute une histoire. En tout cas, si jamais je disparais à la suite de ce discours, ne vous posez pas trop de questions quant aux coupables, hein. »

Au premier rang, à la table d'honneur, les deux principaux visés se contentaient pour l'instant de fusiller Dave du regard pour l'un, et de rire pour l'autre. Karkat arborait déjà un teint rouge brique très délicat, tandis que John, à côté, semblait manquer d'air tellement il riait.  
Devant eux, sur l'estrade, Dave s'autorisa un énième sourire – chose d'habitude rare, certainement due au bonheur qu'il ressentait de voir enfin ses deux meilleurs amis si heureux.

« Sérieusement. Je charrie beaucoup mes deux bros, mais ils savent que c'est de bonne guerre. Je ne doute pas qu'ils me rendront la chose d'une façon ou d'une autre si, un jour, c'est à mon tour de me marier. Même si je sais qu'il sera difficile de mettre d'accord les foules sur le fait qu'une seule personne aura droit, au final, à ce corps magnifique.  
\- Rêve toujours !  
\- Ne sois pas jaloux, Karkat. »

Quelques autres rires. Dave attendit qu'ils se soient tus pour reprendre d'une voix cette fois-ci plus calme, teintée par le sourire chaleureux qui courait à présent sur son visage.

« John et Karkat ont mis longtemps à se rencontrer, à se voir, à se trouver. À se rendre compte d'à quel point ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, d'à quel point ils seraient heureux ensemble. Mais ils l'ont fait. Et c'est un bonheur pour moi et, je le sais, pour chacun d'entre nous, ici et maintenant, de les voir si épanouis. Les gars, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, et même si parfois vous vous mettez à deux pour menacer ma vie, je sais que vous tenez à moi comme je tiens à vous. »

La foule s'était tue, suspendue aux lèvres de celui qui, d'habitude, ne proclamait pas de telles déclarations.

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à ajouter, à part que je suis heureux pour vous, de voir que vous vous rendez enfin compte, aujourd'hui, de ce magnifique conte de fées que vous avez la chance de vivre, l'un et l'autre. Et que vous prendrez soin l'un de l'autre autant que vous le pouvez, jusqu'à ce que la mort – ou une casserole lancée trop fort – ne vous sépare. Je lève mon verre à votre amour. »

Il n'en avait aucun – mais tout le reste de la salle le fit pour lui, une gorgée d'alcool ou de jus de fruit coulant dans les gorges comme pour sceller un serment, une promesse.  
Dave fit une petite révérence aux applaudissements qui suivirent, avant de se gratter la gorge et de reprendre une dernière fois :

« Je vous laisse avec le repas qui va arriver. Pour ma part, j'ai mon destin à affronter, en la présence d'un heureux marié qui va certainement m'assassiner à coups de verre dans la tronche. »

Le temps que la salle explose de rire, il avait sauté en bas de l'estrade, pour se retrouver accueilli non pas par de la vaisselle, mais bien par les deux mariés, qui l'attirèrent dans une étreinte à laquelle il répondit avec chaleur, malgré tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire.

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite pensée quand même pour le coup que Dave a dû prendre dans la rotule au milieu du repas, par vengeance. Karkat est fourbe, n'en doutez pas. J'espère en tout cas que le thème vous aura plu ! On aura l'occasion de retrouver la fourberie de Karkat dans le prochain thème : Vaudou :D Bonne semaine à tous et ne tombez pas malade !


	62. Vaudou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 62 : Vaudou.  
> « Par tous les saints qui ont pu un jour poser leurs yeux sur ce misérable monde sans devenir aveugles, Egbert, ferme ta gueule ! Ou je te jure que je crée une poupée vaudou à ton effigie et que je lui plante un cactus dans le cul ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retour en force ! :D Retour matinal parce que je vais avoir du boulot aujourd'hui. En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce thème, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

« Par tous les saints qui ont pu un jour poser leurs yeux sur ce misérable monde sans devenir aveugles, Egbert, ferme ta gueule, ou je te jure que je crée une poupée vaudou à ton effigie et que je lui plante un cactus dans le cul !  
\- … Charmant. »

Un regard meurtrier – fusilleur, assassin, enragé – fut lancé dans ta direction. Tu l'accueillis avec ton meilleur sourire, persuadé que c'était, de toute manière, la plus simple des façons de gérer la haine incontrôlable de Karkat. Après tout, ça faisait des mois que tu le connaissais, et tu n'étais pas encore mort !

**.oOo.**

« À ta place, j'essayerais pas d'entrer dans la salle de classe, Vantas.  
\- Et pourquoi ça, Strider ? »

Un haussement d'épaules fut la seule réponse de ton meilleur ami. Tu lui lanças un regard assassin, peu réceptif au fait qu'il tente de faire échouer tes _super_ blagues. Ça ne parut pas lui faire bouger ne serait-ce qu'un demi-sourcil, les traits de son visage aussi immobiles que d'habitude.  
Peu importe. Le plus important restait à faire : Karkat, peu convaincu même si un peu méfiant, était sur le point de pousser la porte. Tu hésitas une seconde à lui dire de se dépêcher, que l'enseignant allait arriver, mais choisis de plutôt te taire. Sinon, ça risquerait de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il était déjà suffisamment méfiant en temps normal pour ne pas…

« AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! »

… que tu fasses toi-même rater tes blagues, par manque de patience.  
Et ç'aurait été vraiment, _vraiment_ dommage que tu fasses rater celle-là ! Parce que Karkat, surpris par le seau qui lui était tombé dessus, le recouvrant de mélasse, voulut se rattraper au mur. Et donc aux interrupteurs. Dont celui qui activait le ventilateur au plafond. Ventilateur que tu avais pris soin, à la pause déjeuner, de recouvrir de petites plumes et de duvet.  
Oh, il était superbe. Si superbe que tu commençais à avoir mal au ventre et aux joues à force de rire.

« EGBERT PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! SI J'AVAIS UNE POUPEE VAUDOU SOUS LA MAIN JE LUI AURAIS DÉJÀ ARRACHÉ TOUS LES MEMBRES ! COURS AVANT QUE JE TE VIDE DE TES ENTRAILLES ! »

Tu t'exécutas avec plaisir.  
Même si le fait de courir en riant manqua de te faire manger le pavé une ou deux fois.

**.oOo.**

« Non, mais, sérieusement.  
\- Ta gueule.  
\- Mais c'est vrai, Karkat ! Tu vas pas me dire le contraire : ça n'a aucun sens !  
\- J'ai dit, ta gueule.  
\- Tu peux pas décider de te mettre avec quelqu'un comme ça alors que t'as passé tout le film à la fuir, c'est pas logique !  
\- Ferme. Ton. Claque-merde.  
\- Et puis, même sans ça, les personnages… »

Un violent coup de poing sur ton bras te fit taire – après avoir poussé un glapissement de douleur que tu préfèreras oublier, à l'avenir. À côté de toi, Karkat te fusillait des yeux. Tu lui rendis son regard avec un vague grognement. Qui ne parut pas le convaincre.

« Je fais l'effort de regarder tes films sans broncher, alors par toutes les divinités indoues, ferme ta tronche quand on regarde les miens !  
\- Ou sinon quoi ?  
\- Je trouve une poupée vaudou et je bourre ses entrailles de cacahuètes. »

Tu grimaças.  
Ça, c'était une mort peu enviable.

**.oOo.**

« Vantas ! Va t'occuper de l'aile A18 et des boites de conserve.  
\- Ouais, ouais. »

Une file de jurons te permit de suivre à la trace – bien qu'à un rayon d'écart – la voix de ton meilleur ami. Ce dernier travaillait depuis déjà presque deux mois comme employé dans ce magasin de grande surface, mais il ne savait pas que tu étais là. Évidemment, ce serait beaucoup moins drôle, sinon !  
Sur la pointe des pieds, tu contournas le rayon où il se dirigeait pour en atteindre l'autre bout. Il traînait derrière lui une de ces tours de cageots où étaient déposés les articles, avant qu'ils ne soient mis en rayon. Le travail qu'il allait effectuer, justement. En faisant une magnifique petite pyramide de boites de conserve, comme dans les films.

La main sur la bouche pour empêcher ton rire de se propager dans l'allée et donc de te trahir, tu te glissas juste derrière l'angle formé par deux rayons, guettant Karkat par-dessus des paquets de pâtes en solde. Il fallut à ton ami plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à une pyramide d'une hauteur que tu jugeas satisfaisante. À ce moment-là, tu repartis sur la pointe des pieds pour contourner Karkat – et sa pyramide – et arriver de l'autre côté de cette dernière. Juste assez près pour…

« DEVINE QUI C'EST ! »

Un enfer de « clang », « cling » « sbomg » et autres onomatopées tout droit sorties des meilleures BD accueillit ta réplique – et la maladresse de Karkat, qui avait sursauté et donc mis un grand coup dans la base de sa pyramide. Le teint défait et les yeux cernés, il observa le résultat de son dur labeur s'écrouler, avant de lever un regard furibond sur toi.  
Quelques millisecondes plus tard, tu partais en courant, sa voix te poursuivant dans le magasin, hurlant des histoires de poupées vaudous et d'opérations sur ces dernières que la pudeur aurait fortement réprouvées.

**.oOo.**

« Heeeeeey ! »

À peine le temps pour toi de lancer ta salutation que tu sentis une main s'abattre sur ton crâne, et pratiquement te le perforer en l'envoyant contre une des étagères de la bibliothèque. Tu essayas tant bien que mal de te dégager, mais rien à faire – quand il le voulait, Karkat pouvait avoir une poigne de fer.

« On est dans un lieu d'étude, sombre abruti, tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on se fasse virer de là ? Parce que moi pas ! »

Il n'y avait vraiment que Karkat pour réussir à hurler en chuchotant.  
Tu haussas les épaules, lui jetant un coup d'œil rieur, peu sensible à son regard furieux.

« Ça te ferait peut-être sortir un peu, tu travailles trop de toute façon ! »

Il faillit t'assommer en resserrant sa prise sur ton crâne – t'arrachant un demi « yelp ! » de douleur. Finalement, il leva les yeux au ciel et choisit d'ignorer ta pique.

« Egbert, putain, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans le mot « bibliothèque » ?! Baisse le son de ta voix ou je t'assure que je couds la bouche d'une poupée vaudou à…  
\- À mon effigie. Je sais. Faudrait peut-être que tu te renouvelles, tu sais, avec tes histoires de poupées, depuis le temps que tu en parles.  
\- Ouais ben méfie-toi que ça ne devienne pas vrai un de ces quatre, connard. »

**.oOo.**

« Joyeux anniversaire, bro.  
\- Merci, Strider. Enfin, je suppose. »

Ton meilleur ami haussa les épaules à la réplique de Karkat, s'habillant d'un sourire en coin – et d'un regard que, tu le devinas vite, il _te_ jeta, au vu de l'orientation de ses lunettes. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore été inventer pour que…

« _Mille et un sortilèges pour bien réussir votre envoûtement vaudou ?_ Strider, c'est quoi cette merde encore ?  
\- Oh, je sais pas… Il me semble avoir entendu que tu étais un peu porté sur la chose, Vantas, alors je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'intéresser. N'est-ce pas, John ? »

Tu déglutis, sentant un frisson dévaler ton échine.

« Je… Je vais y aller, hein ? »

Un éclat de rire général accueillit ta réplique.  
Et même si tu t'y joignis avec plaisir, tu notas mentalement de lever le pied sur les farces que tu faisais à Karkat. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

**J &K**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous aurez bien rit ! Pauvre John :D  
> Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la promesse du prochain thème : "ne pas déranger". C'est probablement ce que je vais marquer aujourd'hui sur ma porte pour avancer mon travail en paix. Il faut dire que sinon je vais être embêtée quand sortira le prochain zelda, vendredi (oui je suis ultra surexcitée), si j'ai pas avancé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai à l'heure dimanche prochain ! Bonne semaine à tous (L)


	63. Ne pas déranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 63 : Ne pas déranger.  
> Un canapé. Là. Droit devant. Un canapé au cuir usé, patiné par le temps. Aux coussins pas très rebondis. À l'allure un peu fatiguée, défraîchi par le temps et le nombre de gens venus s'asseoir dessus. S'asseoir… ou s'allonger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou mes loulous ! J'ai trouvé la force de m'arracher aux verdoyantes collines d'Hyrule pour venir vous poster notre thème 63 :D (En fait c'est surtout que je suis morte et que je me suis dis que c'était le bon moment pour se rappeler de ce que les gens civilisés font, c'est à dire manger, boire, prendre une douche. Hum). Je tiens à préciser au passage que je dédie ce texte à, une fois n'est pas coutume, mon amie d'université Lorelei (coucou ;D), et à ce canapé du sixième étage où on a pu faire tant de siestes. Bonne lecture à tous !

Dormir.  
Dormir. Dormir. Dormir. Dormir. Dormiiiir. Ugh. Dodo.  
Je frotte mon nez qui me pique, les yeux embués par le sommeil et l'esprit au milieu d'un brouillard formé par les seules lettres de ce mot. Dormir. Vite. Beaucoup. Longtemps.  
Sauf qu'en fait, je ne peux pas.  
J'ai beaucoup trop à faire. Réviser mes cours de chimie organique, vérifier que je n'ai pas raconté trop de conneries dans ce foutu rapport de génétique moléculaire, et préparer les travaux pratiques de chimie analytique. Sans compter tout le reste, les derniers détails de biologie moléculaire, les autres TPs, les…

J'ai l'impression d'entendre la voix douce de Kanaya dans mon esprit. _« Tu ne peux pas tout faire d'une traite, Karkat. Tu dois te reposer aussi, sinon, tu feras encore pire »._ Je renifle de dédain. Foutu cerveau – pourquoi est-ce que t'as raison et que tu sors des trucs intelligents que quand ça t'arrange, hein ?  
Certainement parce qu'il est aussi con que moi. C'est mon cerveau, après tout. Et puis, il est buté – il veut dormir, certainement autant qu'une part de mon esprit veut s'assurer que je réussirai mes cours. C'est pour ça qu'il faut encore que je travaille ce soir, avant de rentrer chez moi pour m'écrouler. La bibliothèque ferme tard, il n'est que dix-sept heures, je peux encore travailler plus de six heures.

…  
Mais je n'y arriverai probablement pas alors que mon cerveau ne rêve que d'une chose : me plonger dans un état comateux jusqu'à en baver. Et si je suis condamné à le faire, autant éviter d'emmerder mes voisins de cours en ronflant au milieu de la bibliothèque. Je vais plutôt chercher une table dans les étages d'Uni-Mail. Au moins, j'emmerderai personne.

Oui.  
Enfin.  
Si seulement il y avait une _putain_ de table de libre dans toute cette saloperie de bâtiment ! À croire que littéralement tous les étudiants de toutes les facs ont décidé de se réunir ici pour se mettre à bosser. Ou à raconter des conneries en utilisant un espace bien précieux avec leurs inutiles fesses rebondies, pour ce que j'en ai bien à foutre.  
Reste que ça fait bientôt vingt bonnes minutes que je tourne en rond dans les six étages, cherchant parmi les recoins reculés et les couloirs intérieurs une table qui puisse m'accueillir et me laisser m'endormir, en vain. Rien. Pas moyen de trouver le moindre espace disponible qui me permettrait de me…

De…  
De me…  
Un canapé. Là. Droit devant. Un canapé au cuir usé, patiné par le temps. Aux coussins pas très rebondis. À l'allure un peu fatiguée, défraîchi par le temps et le nombre de gens venus s'asseoir dessus. S'asseoir… ou s'allonger.  
Parce qu'on peut totalement s'y allonger. Et je suis sûr qu'il doit être confortable à en _crever_. Mille fois plus confortable qu'une putain de table ne le serait.

C'est la divine providence qui l'a mis sur mon chemin, j'en suis sûr.

Titubant, les yeux piquant de sommeil et le pas malhabile, je m'appuie sur l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux fixés sur le canapé. Il me faut trois secondes, montre en main, pour déloger mon sac de mes épaules, le poser sur le sol à côté du canapé, et m'écrouler sur ce dernier.  
Ma joue a à peine atteint l'accoudoir que je sombre déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

**.oOo.**

« Merci, Jane. Je te le ramène vite.  
\- Mmmh, pas de problèmes. »

Je salue ma collègue – qui s'est déjà replongée dans l'étude qu'elle est en train d'approfondir, et qui porte sur la conservation d'anciens documents soumis à un degré d'humidité supérieur à 60%. Pas la peine d'essayer de lui parler plus que ça, elle est bien trop concentrée sur son travail pour y faire vraiment attention.  
Rebroussant chemin, je longe le couloir intérieur du quatrième étage, repaire des enseignants d'archéologie et d'histoire ancienne, dont je fais partie. Enfin, presque, vu que je suis assistant. Mais ils ne perdent rien pour attendre, dès que j'aurai achevé ma thèse de Doctorat, je…

…  
Pourquoi il y a un gamin endormi sur mon canapé ?  
Non. Sérieusement. Je sais qu'il m'arrive souvent des histoires rocambolesques, mais là, la question est vraiment _pertinente._ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un gosse – enfin, un étudiant, mais il reste qu'il doit avoir bien cinq à huit années de moins que moi – en train de dormir du sommeil du juste sur le canapé miteux laissé par mon prédécesseur, au beau milieu de mon bureau ?

Je ne veux pas m'avancer, mais mine de rien, je suis quasiment _sûr_ qu'il n'était pas là lorsque j'ai quitté mon plan de travail pour aller chercher ce livre chez Jane, il y a cinq minutes !  
Bon… et je fais quoi, au juste, moi, maintenant ?

J'ai le choix entre le laisser roupiller là, ou bien le réveiller pour le foutre dehors. Et j'ai carrément aucune raison de le laisser là. Je le connais même pas, ce gamin. Pourquoi il est venu se paumer ici, au juste ? Ça se saurait, s'il était de mon département, les étudiants en archéologie et en histoire sont suffisamment rares pour que leurs visages restent incrustés dans ma pauvre mémoire.  
Avec un soupir, je m'approche du canapé et de la silhouette qui l'occupe. Son visage est quasi serein, seulement troublé par ses sourcils un peu froncés. D'immenses poches s'étalent sous ses yeux, soulignant ses paupières d'un sombre voile de fatigue. Je me mords la lèvre, soudain moins certain de ce que je suis censé faire.

Est-ce que…  
… Est-ce qu'au final, il me dérange vraiment tant que ça ? Je veux dire, il fait pas de bruit, je comptais pas m'asseoir sur ce canapé, et je suis seul à bosser ici. Et puis il a l'air d'avoir bien besoin d'un peu de sommeil. Alors est-ce que je pourrais pas…

Je respire un coup, jette un œil dans le couloir. Personne. Il est à peine dix-sept heures, mes collègues vont bientôt cesser de travailler. Moi aussi, normalement, mais il me reste pas mal de boulot, donc je pourrais tout à fait…  
Oh. Allez.

Me relevant sans bruit, je me dirige vers le bureau pour y trouver du papier, un stylo, un bout de scotch. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'accroche sur ma porte un panneau rapidement fabriqué, sur lequel il est inscrit en grosses lettres « NE PAS DERANGER ». Je la referme presque aussitôt, laissant une respiration un peu plus lourde froisser le silence de mon bureau.  
Derrière moi, le gamin dort toujours du sommeil du juste.  
À pas de loup, je retourne m'asseoir sur ma chaise de bureau, me tournant pour jeter un œil à l'endormi de service. Ma main attrape le marqueur noir pour le reboucher.

…  
Et mes lèvres laissent jouer sur mon visage un sourire machiavélique.

**.oOo.**

C'est avec un frisson de délice que je laisse le sommeil quitter mon corps, tandis que ma mâchoire s'ouvre dans un très, très long bâillement. Bon, certes, ce n'était pas une nuit complète, à peine un petit moment de repos, mais ça a fait du bien.  
Beaucoup de bien, tout compte fait, pour un somme sur une table.

…  
Et pourquoi je n'ai pas mal à la nuque ? Habituellement, elle me fait souffrir comme une rage de dents quand je m'éveille et que j'essaye de…  
… de…  
… … … pourquoi est-ce que je suis sur un canapé ?  
Pire, pourquoi est-ce que je suis sur un canapé, dans un _bureau_ , avec un foutu mec qui me tourne le dos, en train de taper sur son ordinateur, les yeux rivés sur un livre à côté de lui ?

Je n'arrive pas à retenir un glapissement sonore, qui le fait sursauter, puis se retourner. Il me jette un regard par-dessus son épaule, et je vois danser un rire dans son regard bleu.

« Ah, ça y est ? Tu es réveillé ? »

Que… Hein ? Quoi ?  
Qu'est-ce que… ?

« J'étais parti chercher de la documentation chez une collègue. Quand je suis revenu, je t'ai trouvé sur mon canapé… Tu devais être sacrément fatigué, dis donc !  
\- Quejeofimfomene…  
\- Ouille. Tu vas bien ? À moins que... »

Ses sourcils se froncent et se soulèvent, signe de sa perplexité.

« Étudiant étranger ? _Do you speak english ?  
_ \- Je… Je… Merde putain saloperie d'enculé de bordel de aaahhhh ! Je suis désolé ! »

Il revient à son état initial – un immense sourire.

« Ah, tu m'as fait peur. T'inquiète pas, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, je n'aurais pas dû laisser ma porter ouverte. J'espère que tu as pu bien te reposer ! Et que tu… euh… »

Il penche la tête sur le côté.

« … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque ! répliqué-je tout en continuant de me dépêcher, lissant mes vêtements du plat de la main et cherchant mon sac du regard.  
\- … C'est un peu tard, pour ça. »

Je relève la tête si vite que j'en sens mes cervicales craquer.

« Hein ?  
\- Il est… quasiment vingt-deux heures trente. La bibliothèque est en train de fermer.  
\- QUOI ?! »

Je lance une bordée de jurons dont j'ai seul le secret – Karkat, mitrailleur de gros mots professionnel. Imité, jamais égalé. À tel point que l'homme devant moi en tire une ou deux grimaces, auxquelles je pourrais rire, si je n'étais pas si paniqué.  
Vingt-deux heures trente, quoi, merde ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? J'ai encore douze trillions d'examens, de rapports, de TPs, de… de… Merde, ça y est, je vais planter mon année. J'ai bossé comme un taré toute l'année pour réussir à entrer dans la filière que je voulais, et maintenant, je vais tout planter parce que j'ai eu le _malheur_ de dormir quelques heures. Putain mais quel con, quel con, quel con… !

« Hé… »

Une main froide sur mon bras me fait violemment sursauter. Le temps de relever les yeux, et je me retrouve prisonnier d'un regard bleu, un peu _trop_ près de moi. Je n'ai pourtant pas le temps de protester qu'il a avancé, me faisant reculer jusqu'à me rasseoir dans le canapé. Il s'accroupit pour être ma hauteur, ses iris toujours plongés au fond des miens.

« Calme-toi. Ça va aller.  
\- Non, ça va pas aller ! Ça va pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? Comment je vais…  
\- Ça va aller, je te dis. Ce n'était qu'une soirée, que tu pourras facilement rattraper. Dormir, c'est jamais une perte de temps. Vaut mieux que tu sois un peu moins sûr de toi dans tes révisions mais reposé que l'inverse, tu feras moins d'erreurs idiotes. Si tu savais le nombre de mes étudiants en dernière année qui n'ont pas encore compris ça… »

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un petit ricanement, et moi, je me retrouve comme un con, pas certain de ce que je suis censé répondre. À vrai dire, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il attende une réponse.  
Ses doigts descendent de mon bras pour venir se poser sur mes mains, agrippées au tissu de mon pantalon. Il les serre brièvement, me sourit.

« Maintenant, il va être temps pour toi de rentrer, et de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, ok ? Pas de mauvaises blagues ni de révisions jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, ça ne servirait à rien. Si tu en es arrivé à t'endormir ici, c'est que tu as vraiment besoin de te reposer.  
\- M-mais…  
\- Pas de mais qui tienne. Je vais te raccompagner, ils ont dû fermer les portes en bas. Attends-moi une seconde. »

Et tandis que je le regarde s'agiter pour ranger les montagnes de papiers sur son bureau – ou plutôt, tout déplacer dans un ordre qui semble avoir un sens pour lui, mais ressemble plus à Bagdad après un bombardement pour moi – je me dis que, peut-être, je suis tombé sur une sorte d'ange gardien officiant incognito dans les couloirs de l'université.  
Et je m'autorise un minuscule sourire.

**.oOo.**

Je change vite d'idée, lorsque je rentre enfin chez moi et que j'aperçois mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain.  
Sur mon visage, une moustache a été tracée au marqueur, tout autant que d'immenses sourcils froncés, une barbichette et divers dessins, spirales et autres débilités qui maculent ma peau. Je sens mon souffle se bloquer, mon visage virer au vermillon.

« PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN ! »

Ça explique les regards amusés des passants sur mon chemin.  
Demain, je le bute.

**.oOo.**

Deux jours ont passé depuis que j'ai ramené ce gamin encore brouillé de sommeil – et barbouillé de stylo, je plaide coupable, héhé – à l'entrée du bâtiment. C'est étrange, mais au vu de sa réaction enflammée en se rendant compte de l'heure, j'aurais pensé le revoir à ma porte le lendemain pour m'invectiver, vu ce que je lui avais fait.  
Il faut croire que je me suis trompé. Ou alors, il a préféré utiliser son temps pour réviser efficacement. Ça m'étonnerait pas des masses, en fait.

C'est dommage. Il avait l'air… amusant.

**.oOo.**

« Karkat ? Tu viens réviser à la bibliothèque avec nous ?  
\- Hmmm. »

Je pèse le pour et le contre un instant. Je n'ai rien contre réviser avec Kanaya, elle est toujours très studieuse. Par contre, Terezi et Sollux risquent fort de chahuter, comme toujours, et ça, ça ne m'intéresse pas.  
Et puis, j'ai juré que…

« Non, je passe. J'vais profiter qu'on ait rien avant demain aprèm pour aller régler deux trois trucs.  
\- Comme tu veux. Tu peux me joindre sur mon téléphone, si tu as besoin.  
\- Oui, merci. À plus, Kan.  
\- À plus tard. »

Attrapant mon sac, je tourne les talons et me dirige vers les escaliers, bien décidé à retrouver le bureau de cet abruti congénital.

**.oOo.**

Je crois que je vais devoir commencer à me poser des questions.  
Qu'un étudiant s'endorme par erreur sur mon canapé, parce qu'il était à moitié mort de fatigue à cause de potentiels examens, et que j'avais laissé ma porte ouverte par accident, d'accord. Ça passe encore. Mais… que je retrouve le même gamin, au même endroit, deux jours plus tard ?! Ça commence à devenir étrange, là. Je veux dire, j'ai rien contre lui, loin de là – et c'est tant mieux s'il peut se reposer un peu, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne le fait pas assez – mais… pourquoi chez moi ?  
Et surtout, _comment est-il entré ?!_

Bon j'avoue, c'est probablement encore ma faute. J'étais parti à une réunion avec l'enseignant pour qui je travaille, et ça m'arrive un peu trop souvent d'oublier de fermer ma porte à clé. De toute façon, à qui pourrait bien venir l'idée de fouiller mon bureau ? Je suis assistant en archéologie, à part des vieux bouquins pleins de poussière, je doute qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant ici.  
Enfin. À part le canapé, bien évidemment.

Avec un soupir, je vais récupérer le panneau « _Ne pas déranger_ » resté sur un coin de mon espace de travail. Je le raccroche à la porte, ferme doucement cette dernière et attrape la couverture qui prend la poussière, tout en haut de mes étagères. Je la garde pour ces jours où je dois travailler tard, sans mon meilleur ami le chauffage d'appoint, qui saute parfois, en hiver. Pour une fois, elle sera bien utile.  
Toute ma délicatesse – qui a dit « inexistante » ?! – est nécessaire pour réussir à l'étendre sur l'étudiant sans le réveiller. Bon, quoiqu'en fait, probablement pas, il a l'air d'avoir le sommeil assez lourd, celui-là. Lorsque je suis assuré qu'il ne se réveillera pas en claquant trop fort des dents, je recule jusqu'à mon bureau et retourne à mes passionnantes occupations.

**.oOo.**

Au final, et aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître à n'importe qui, je n'ai pas tué ce mec.  
Ouais, ouais, je sais, je me ramollis. Vos gueules.  
Non, mais, en fait, c'est surtout que je ne me sentais pas de l'invectiver et de le traiter de tous les noms quand, pour la deuxième fois, je me suis réveillé totalement reposé, avec une _couverture_ sur moi, et ce mec toujours là pour veiller à ce qu'on ne me réveille pas.

Je suis un enculé, mais je ne vais pas profiter de la gentillesse de quelqu'un pour ensuite lui hurler dessus. Même s'il fait des blagues carrément stupides et pas drôles, quoi qu'il puisse en dire. Alors je l'ai remercié, et j'ai fermé ma tronche en repartant.  
Cette fois-là.  
Et toutes les fois suivantes.

À vrai dire, ça fait déjà presque quatre mois que je le connais. J'ai enfin appris comment il s'appelle – John Egbert, tu parles d'un nom ridicule, je comprends pas comment il ose foutre ça sur sa porte – et j'ai même pu me présenter, entre deux siestes impromptues. Parce que bizarrement, je passe beaucoup plus de temps à dormir en sa compagnie, sous l'égide d'un panneau « ne pas déranger » qu'il accroche sur sa porte quand je suis là, qu'à faire autre chose.  
… Tant et si bien qu'il a fini, un énième après-midi où il m'avait trouvé sur le pas de sa porte, à moitié écroulé de fatigue et ne cherchant que la possibilité de me reposer, par me tendre sa clé. Il a simplement demandé que je ne la prête à personne, arguant qu'il n'avait pas envie de me voir roupiller sur le pas de sa porte un jour où il n'aurait pas été là alors que je venais frapper.

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre, sur le moment.  
Alors j'ai pris la clé, et j'ai été me coucher sur son canapé.  
Au moins, j'avais trouvé un bon endroit calme pour roupiller, où on viendrait pas m'emmerder.  
Il faudra juste que je trouve un moyen de me venger pour cette fois où il a trouvé drôle de me faire des couettes dans les cheveux.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John, ce démon :D  
> J'espère que le thème vous aura plu ! Je l'aime bien, même si je n'ai au final pas réussi à faire ce que je voulais tout à fait, avec... Ce qui fait que, peut-être, un jour ce thème aura une suite ? Je n'en suis pas encore tout à fait sûre. J'y réfléchirai. En attendant, je vais retourner bosser sur le prochain, Ville... quand j'aurai réussi à lâcher mon jeu, qui me fait à nouveau de l'oeil. u_u Bonne semaine tout le monde !


	64. Ville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 64 : Ville  
> Avec un soupir, tu rajustes le sac qui te cisaille l'épaule. C'est qu'en plus, il a des goûts de luxe, ce con ! Tu dois te trimballer un nombre astronomique de pots de miel, vu la vitesse à laquelle il est capable de les descendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelda c'est bieeeeen ! Mais je dois travailler. Gmuhpf. Donc je me mets au boulot d'abord, en commençant par le plus chouette : vous poster le thème ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :3

Tu es claqué.  
Sérieusement, tu le retiens, ton putain de colocataire, à t'envoyer faire les courses sous prétexte que « Compte pas sur moi pour y aller, KK, j'ai trop de boulot là ». Bien sûr, et genre, toi tu n'en as pas, du boulot ? Tu as au moins trois traductions qui t'attendent, sans parler du fait que c'est toujours toi qui te tapes à peu près toutes les tâches ménagères, cet étron de la société n'étant même pas foutu de savoir comment marche un pommeau de douche.  
Ce qui doit très certainement expliquer l'odeur dans sa chambre, d'ailleurs. Urgh.

Avec un soupir, tu rajustes le sac qui te cisaille l'épaule. C'est qu'en plus, il a des goûts de luxe, ce con ! Tu dois te trimballer un nombre astronomique de pots de miel, vu la vitesse à laquelle il est capable de les descendre. Sans compter le reste, que tu dois quand même acheter parce que mine de rien, toi aussi, tu as besoin de manger.  
Enfin. Tu es plus très loin de la place Bel-Air. Tu vas pouvoir sauter dans un tram, et poser ton sac. Si le tram est pas bondé – ce qu'il sera forcément, vu ta putain de malchance à la con.

En arrivant sur la place, tu lèves les yeux en entendant de la musique. Ils ont encore foutu ces putains de pianos « Jouez-moi ! » dans toute la ville, tu t'en étais déjà rendu compte hier. Soyons clairs : ils ne te font pas chier, de base. C'est même plutôt cool comme concept, tu es bien forcé de l'avouer. Mais ça l'est moins quand tu demandes rien à personne et qu'un gogol vient taper sur les touches comme un frénétique, sans savoir ce qu'il est en train de faire, et pète les oreilles de toute la cité.  
Comme présentement.  
Un grognement s'échappe de tes lèvres, tandis que tu te diriges vers les bancs alignés devant l'arrêt du tram. Il n'y a quasiment plus aucune place de libre, aussi t'assieds-tu de mauvaise grâce tout près du piano incriminé, objet de tous tes désirs de meurtre, en lui tournant le dos. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est précisément aujourd'hui qu'il a fallu que tu oublies tes putains d'écouteurs, bordel de merde ?!

Ton visage renfrogné, tu finis par abdiquer et t'enfoncer dans ton siège, résigné à l'idée de devoir subir cette cacophonie jusqu'à ce que, au choix, ton tram arrive, ou que l'autre mec ne se barre.  
C'est finalement la deuxième solution qui se présente, et tu pousses un soupir de soulagement non négligeable lorsque revient un silence relatif – ou en tout cas, la rumeur habituelle de la ville, sans ces piaillements de bébés oiseaux qu'on égorge, et qu'un sombre con a osé essayer d'appeler de la « musique ». Tss.

Bien évidemment, tu ne serais pas Karkat, champion de la logorrhée et des discours mentaux bien trop longs, prince de l'insulte et archiduc du record de l'énervement en un temps minimal, si tu n'étais pas également maudit par le titre de pire poisseux du monde. Ce qui se prouve encore une fois, car un autre débile vient de s'asseoir devant le piano, au vu des quelques notes que tu viens d'entendre.  
Quelques notes qui… qui ne sont pas si mal, en fait. Tu es bien forcé de l'admettre.

Quelques notes qui se transforment en une dizaine. Quelques notes qui en deviennent une centaine. Quelques notes qui font naître une mélodie, quelque chose de simple et de délicat. Quelque chose qui, tu ne sais pas pourquoi, te retourne l'estomac.

Mû par un instinct que tu ne parviens pas à expliquer, tu te décolles du dossier du banc pour tourner la tête à en faire péter ta nuque. Tu ne vois pas vraiment quoi que ce soit, même comme ça, donc tu décides d'abandonner la bataille contre ta curiosité. Attrapant le sac de courses, tu te lèves pour venir te planter près du piano.  
Ça éveille l'attention du pianiste – évidemment. Tu es le seul trouduc à venir te planter là pour l'écouter jouer, les autres se contentant de sourires et de regards intéressés tout en continuant à marcher d'un pas pressé. C'est… un jeune. Un mec aux cheveux noirs coiffés avec un pétard, qui doit pas être bien plus vieux que toi. Il a des lunettes carrées noires, et le regard baissé vers le clavier et ses doigts, probablement pour être sûr de ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Il est concentré.  
Mais étonnamment, tu sais, tu sens que ce n'est pas une concentration du type « je dois faire attention à ne pas faire la moindre fausse note ni à oublier quoi que ce soit arrrh ! ». C'est plutôt… plutôt une concentration tranquille, la certitude qu'il connait la musique qu'il est en train de jouer, et qu'il doit juste se laisser emporter.  
Tout comme toi, tu te laisses emporter par l'écoute.

Prenant appui sur le dessus du piano droit, tu laisses tomber le sac de courses à tes pieds pour fermer les yeux et te pencher un peu en avant, laissant tes oreilles savourer les notes qui dansent tout autour de vous.  
Tu connais cette mélodie.  
Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, tu ne sais pas comment.  
Pas même si c'est tout simplement censé être possible.

Mais tu connais cette mélodie.  
Elle s'accroche à ton âme, arrachant un peu de tes sentiments au passage, disséminant au creux de ta mémoire des souvenirs joyeux, colériques, tristes. Des bribes pourtant si puissantes que tu en frissonnes de crainte, à l'idée de ce que tu ressentirais si tu avais plus que des fragments presque effacés à ta portée.  
Pourtant, c'est tout ce que tu as. Des notes de piano s'élevant dans l'air encore frais de cette fin d'après-midi, une présence à côté de toi que tu ne connais pas, et des bouts de souvenirs qui pourtant, te poussent à penser que si.

Tes yeux sont toujours fermés lorsque la mélodie, lentement, s'arrête.  
Les dernières notes s'envolent, s'égrènent comme les secondes du temps qui hésiterait à reprendre sa lente course, suspendue pour le temps d'un souvenir, d'un instant.  
Un instant que tu prends avant d'ouvrir les paupières, de plonger ton regard dans l'océan d'un autre.

Tu voudrais froncer les sourcils, intimer à ton cœur de se calmer, prendre la fuite.  
Tu ne peux que sourire.

Parce que ces yeux saphir aussi, tu en es sûr.  
Tu les connais.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ca faisait bien longtemps que j'avais envie de l'écrire, celui-là ! Muhuhuhu.  
> D'ailleurs, parlant d'envie d'écrire... Le fait de jouer à Zelda me donne des envies, parfois, d'écriture sur ces belles contrées, et même pourquoi pas de crossover avec le Johnkat... qu'est-ce que vous en diriez, honnêtement ? Si je prenais le temps d'expliquer certaines spécificités du monde, vous seriez d'accord avec un thème contenant à la fois du johnkat et du zelda ? :o  
> Je vous laisse me répondre en review si vous le voulez bien, pour ma part je vais retourner à mes planifications et à mon thème 65 : Horrifique ! :D Bonne semaine à tous ~


	65. Horrifique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 65 : Horrifique  
> Karkat roula des yeux, poussant un soupir exagérément ennuyé. Dave, derrière ses lunettes de soleil, se contenta d'un sourcil haussé qui voulait tout dire. Ou presque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas passé quasiment tout mon week-end sur mon jeu. Encore. C'est faux, d'abord. J'ai fait d'autres trucs ! Genre, manger. Et écrire. Et vous poster le thème ! u_u J'espère qu'il vous plaira, d'ailleurs :3

« Tu veux faire… quoi ? »

Karkat roula des yeux, poussant un soupir exagérément ennuyé. Dave, derrière ses lunettes de soleil, se contenta d'un sourcil haussé qui voulait tout dire. Ou presque. Lentement, comme s'il s'adressait à un débile profond – ce qui n'était pas vraiment si loin que ça de la réalité, quand il y repensait – le brun reprit :

« Je vais emmener John au cinéma. Pour voir autre chose qu'une comédie romantique.  
\- Bro. Tu vas bien ?  
\- Ta gueule, Strider, je vois pas en quoi ça te dérange. »

Une espèce de reniflement lui répondit – auquel il renvoya un doigt d'honneur aussi élégant que possible. C'est-à-dire pas du tout. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'en parler à Strider. Mais en attendant, il n'avait pas le choix, il voulait faire la surprise à John et avait besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre pour organiser tout ça.  
Retenant un énième soupir, il reprit :

« Tu comptes m'aider, ou bien je vais me faire enculer ?  
\- Nan, nan, j'en suis. Je dois faire quoi ?  
\- Lui proposer de venir avec toi au ciné. J'ai encore rien laissé filtrer, donc il doit penser que je me souviens pas, crétin comme il est. J'attendrai là-bas, déjà dans la salle. T'auras qu'à lui dire que tu vas chercher les boissons et la bouffe, et le laisser aller s'asseoir seul.  
\- Compris. Et tu l'emmènes voir quel film ?  
\- Je pouvais pas supporter l'idée d'aller voir un de ses films bidon, là. Donc on ira voir Babadook. »

Dave, qui s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, se coupa dans son propre élan.  
Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, haussa un sourcil à s'en claquer un maxillaire.

« Tu… Un film d'horreur ? T'es sûr ?

\- Ouais. »

Le blond secoua la tête, posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Mec. Bon courage. »

C'est là que Karkat commença à se poser des questions.

**.oOo.**

« Karkat ? Mais… »

Un sourire se dessina sur sa bouche, qu'il ne tenta pas de réprimer – pour une fois. Il observa John se rapprocher de lui, sourcils froncés et un air de parfaite incompréhension tatoué sur le visage. Il se retourna à deux ou trois reprises, avant de finalement se planter devant son petit ami, et de croiser les bras.

« Que fais-tu là ? Je croyais que t'avais un truc aujourd'hui ? Et que… C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté que Dave me…  
\- C'était moi.  
\- Hein ? Quoi ?  
\- Dave. C'était moi. »

. . .  
Oui bon, le dire comme ça n'allait pas franchement aider à la compréhension, surtout au vu de l'exceptionnelle stupidité dont pouvait parfois faire preuve John. En prévention, Karkat s'avança jusqu'à mettre une petite tape sur le bras de son compagnon, qui affichait un air parfaitement perdu.

« Mais non, crétin. C'est juste moi qui lui ai demandé de t'amener ici, pour te faire la surprise.  
\- Oh ! D'accord. Et donc on va voir… ?  
\- Le film qui commence dans cinq minutes, idiot. Assieds-toi, maintenant. J'ai déjà acheté le pop-corn, et si tu restes là comme un débile, tu vas emmerder pas mal de monde. »

Un sourire brilla fugacement dans ses iris bleus, avant que John ne se penche sur Karkat pour lui voler un baiser. Le plus petit des deux se laissa faire de bonne grâce, même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les démonstrations d'affection en public. Mais bon, c'était le jour qui marquait leur première année de relation complète, il pouvait bien faire un effort. Autant dans ce genre de petites attentions que pour le choix du film.

Film qui ne tarda pas à commencer, quelques minutes après qu'ils se furent assis confortablement dans leurs sièges, penchés l'un vers l'autre, leurs deux mains entrelacées, paume contre paume.  
Et ce fut là, seulement, que Karkat se rendit véritablement compte de son erreur.

Parce que si le début du film se déroula bien, ils finirent bien évidemment par arriver à des scènes de plus en plus remplies de tension et d'angoisse. Des scènes qui tendaient les nerfs de notre pauvre Karkat comme des cordes de violon prêtes à céder sous la pression.

Des cordes qui faillirent lâcher quand, au détour d'un couloir, la créature apparut.  
Et que soudainement, à côté de lui, John _rigola.  
_ Pas un rire amusé, un fou rire comme ceux qui le prenaient et qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir lorsqu'il faisait une farce à Karkat, hoquetant et pleurant en même temps sous les spasmes d'hilarité. Ni un rire sarcastique qu'il avait déjà pu, à une ou deux reprises lâcher, quand il était _vraiment_ énervé.  
Non, un rire… différent. Un rire à peine soufflé, aigu, terriblement flippant.

Karkat sentit un frisson dévaler toute son échine, tendre ses muscles sur son passage. Il serra brièvement la main de son âme sœur, lui intimant en silence de cesser tout de suite ce genre de blagues.  
John se calma, serra la main en retour.

…  
Sauf que les rires, eux, ne cessèrent pas. Karkat lui aurait bien volontiers hurlé dessus, s'il n'était pas déjà totalement tétanisé par la peur – chose que ses ricanements n'aidaient pas, mais alors _pas du tout_ à améliorer.  
Il se résolut donc à serrer les dents, priant pour que son cœur ne le lâche pas en cours de route.

**.oOo.**

Lorsque le générique daigna enfin se dérouler sur l'écran devenu noir, les deux amoureux se levèrent en silence. Ils enfilèrent leurs vestes, ramassèrent leurs déchets, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, leurs doigts à nouveau entrelacés.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir pu avaler une grande bouffée d'air frais que Karkat lança un regard en coin à John.

« Plus jamais ça.  
\- Plus jamais. »

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! J'étais pas trop sûre de la fin, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé. :) Et merci infiniment pour vos retours sur les idées de crossover zelda/johnkat ; promis, si je trouve moyen d'en faire un truc cool, je n'hésiterai pas ! Bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine pour le thème 66 : Neige, que certains attendent depuis déjà quasiment un an ;D


	66. Neige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 66 : Neige  
> « […] Aussi est-il bon de toujours se demander si ce qu'il raconte est vrai, ou s'il a simplement décidé d'habiller la vérité avec de plaisants artifices et des mots fort peu utilisables en société, comme à son habitude. Mais je suis soulagé de me rendre compte qu'il… » « Kankri, ferme ta gueule. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urf ! Infiniment désolée pour le post tardif. Entre l'écriture faite avec beaucoup de peine (pourtant, j'aime ce thème !), le fait que je l'ai rendu avec moults retard à ma bêta, et que j'étais ultra décédée cet après-midi sous mes trois tonnes de boulot, ce fut dur de vous poster tout ça à temps. J'espère tout de même que la lecture vous plaira ! : )

« Arrête de te ronger les sangs, crétin, tu vas plus avoir d'ongles avant la fin de la soirée. »

Tu sursautes au ton quasi acerbe de Karkat et lui jettes un petit regard en coin. Tu connais bien ton amant, il n'est pas difficile pour toi d'affirmer qu'il est _nerveux_. Au moins autant que toi. À vrai dire, tu ne l'as plus vu aussi nerveux depuis la dernière fois que vous vous êtes retrouvés tous les deux, main dans la main, devant une porte fermée. Et c'était lors de la soirée des dix ans de son lycée, plus de six mois auparavant.  
Enfin, quelque part, tu peux comprendre que le niveau de nervosité qu'il avait alors soit difficilement égalable. Tout comme tu as conscience que le fait de présenter son _compagnon_ (et un vrai cette fois-ci, pas un ami à qui il aurait demandé un coup de main !) à toute sa famille égale – voire dépasse – facilement tout ça.

« Je vois même pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, en plus.  
\- Peut-être parce que c'est pas comme pour ta soirée ? C'est ta _famille_ , Karkat. Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ?!  
\- Tu t'es bien regardé ? Bien sûr qu'ils vont t'aimer. Je suis sûr que je vais devoir me battre pour qu'ils acceptent que t'entres dans la famille en tant que mon compagnon, et pas par adoption.  
\- Que…  
\- Et puis même si c'était pas le cas, on s'en branle qu'ils t'aiment ou pas. »

Tu déglutis difficilement.  
Après tout, tu mentirais si tu osais dire que tu n'es pas, toi-même, un _tout petit peu_ (bon, d'accord, totalement et carrément) nerveux (flippé).  
Respirant un grand coup, tu te penches pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe de ton amoureux, et serres ses doigts un peu plus fort. Il te jette un coup d'œil, et tu vois le cacao de son regard fondre un peu sous l'étincelle de tendresse qui l'allume. Un ersatz de sourire, et il serre tes doigts en retour, avant d'appuyer franchement sur la sonnette à côté de lui. Un carillon délicat retentit, tandis que ton cœur se fige.

« T'es là, t'es avec moi, t'y restes, chuchote sa voix, à côté de toi. T'as fait ton trou. Hors de question de te laisser partir. »

Tu sens un rire étouffé poindre dans ta poitrine. Tu es à deux doigts de te pencher pour l'embrasser, le remercier comme il se doit, quand la porte s'ouvre en grand devant vous, dévoilant un homme de haute stature, très légèrement plus grand que toi. Un bouc habille une partie de son menton, soulignant l'âge mur qui doit être le sien – probablement le même que celui de ton père.  
Son regard s'illumine en vous découvrant.

« Karkat !  
\- Salut, papa, grogne ce dernier.  
\- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, fils ! »

Et avant qu'aucun de vous d'eux n'ait pu réagir, il avance d'un pas et serre Karkat dans ses bras, le soulevant quasiment du sol. Ton compagnon ne tarde pas à l'invectiver de façon fort imagée, mettant tes nerfs à rude épreuve, tant tu luttes pour ne pas pouffer.  
Au bout d'interminables secondes peuplées d'insultes en tout genre, il finit par lâcher son fils pour se tourner vers toi, le regard toujours brillant. Tu crains un instant de te faire à ton tour broyer la cage thoracique, mais il se contente de te tendre une main.

« Et tu dois être John, c'est ça ?  
\- Euh.. Oui. John Egbert. Enchanté, mons—  
\- Je t'en prie, pas de ça dans la maison ! Tu peux m'appeler Suff. Allez, entrez, vite, avant de vous transformer en glaçons ! »

Et sans un mot de plus, il se tourne et repart dans le couloir.  
À côté de toi, Karkat pousse un long soupir, avant de pénétrer dans le vestibule. Tu hausses un sourcil, interrogateur. Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si soulagé ?

**.oOo.**

« Karkaaaat !  
\- Ugghh ! Nepeta, putain, tu es en train de m'écraser un truc là !  
\- Oui, ton amour-propre ! »

Tu ne peux retenir, cette fois-ci, un pouffement – ce qui t'attire bien sûr un regard incendiaire de la part de celui qui partage ta vie. Tu es sur le point de lui répondre quelque chose – une pique ou un clin d'œil, tu n'en sais encore rien – quand une main posée sur ton épaule te fait sursauter. Quittant du regard le câlin-écrabouilleur de la dénommée Nepeta, qui doit certainement être l'une des sœurs dont il t'a parlé, tu découvres en te tournant un autre regard vert olive, au sein d'un visage orné d'un doux sourire.  
La femme – parce que c'en est une, et au vu des cheveux blancs parsemant sa crinière, tu peux même supposer qu'il s'agit de la maman de Karkat – se penche pour venir t'embrasser sur les deux joues, te laissant un peu éberlué.

« B-bonjr—bonsoir ?  
\- Bonsoir, John. Je suis Dissy, la maman de Karkat. Mais tu l'avais déjà deviné, j'imagine ?  
\- Euh... oui ? Euh. Enchanté ! »

Elle rit doucement, et tu retrouves dans son regard un peu de la douceur qui habite parfois les prunelles de l'élu de ton cœur. Tu te sens sourire à ton tour, un peu rassuré. Quelques secondes plus tard, Karkat vient se planter à tes côtés, enfin libéré de l'étreinte de sa sœur – pour se retrouver coincé dans celle de sa mère. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il ne dit rien, se contentant de rendre le câlin avec douceur.

« Tu vas bien, maman ?  
\- On ne peut mieux, maintenant que vous êtes tous là. Vous avez fait un bon voyage ?  
\- Ch—Ennuyeux. Meulin et l'autre malade de la logorrhée sont déjà là du coup ?  
\- _Il_ possède un nom, Karkat. Ce que tu viens de dire pourrait être très offensant, si je ne savais pas que tu es simplement en train de plaisanter, en as-tu conscience ? »

Un immense soupir de ton compagnon te pousse à te tourner vers la voix qui a résonné près de l'entrée de la cuisine. Tu y découvres un homme, quelques années plus vieux que Karkat et toi, qui lui ressemble énormément. Mêmes yeux en amande, même teint pâle, mêmse cheveux noirs en broussaille. La seule différence semble être sa stature – il possède un maintien étonnamment droit, à tel point qu'il semble avoir avalé un balai (tu es sûr que Karkat aurait formulé ça autrement, mais passons). Oh, et ses yeux, d'un brun tirant presque plus sur le rouge, contrairement aux iris chocolat de ton amant.  
Tu as à peine le temps d'assimiler qu'il doit s'agir de son frère que ce dernier se rapproche déjà pour te serrer la main presque sans ton accord, plantant son regard dans le tien.

« Et c'est donc toi, le fameux John Egbert. Il est bien évident que nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de toi de la part de Karkat. Mais bien sûr, c'est un plaisir que de te rencontrer enfin en vrai, et de pouvoir te parler directement. Loin de moi l'idée d'offenser mon cher frère, mais ses termes manquent toujours de précision, bien qu'ils soient, sans vouloir être blessant, très « colorés ». Aussi est-il bon de toujours se demander si ce qu'il raconte est vrai, ou s'il a simplement décidé d'habiller la vérité avec de plaisants artifices et des mots fort peu utilisables en société, comme à son habitude. Mais je suis soulagé de me rendre compte qu'il…  
\- Kankri, ferme ta gueule. »

Ton cerveau – qui s'était brusquement éteint au bout du trentième mot de cet interminable discours – se reconnecte à la voix de ton amant. Lâchant du regard le sweat de Kankri (qui, lui, ne lâche pas pour autant ta main), tu jettes un œil à Karkat. Il s'est planté derrière toi, assassinant son frère du regard.

« Plaît-il ? Karkat, as-tu conscience que ce que tu viens de dire est extrêmement offensant, et que le simple fait de partager le même sang et la même famille que moi ne t'autorise pas à me parler de la so—  
\- J'ai dit, ferme ta gueule. Et tant que tu y es, lâche John, il ne t'a rien demandé.  
\- Que…  
\- Allez, viens. »

Tu as à peine le temps de formuler un mot de plus que, glissant sa main entre la tienne et celles de Kankri, il attrape tes doigts et te tire en arrière. Une seconde plus tard, tu te retrouves dans la cuisine, près de Dissy… et d'une troisième femme, plus âgée que Nepeta mais plus jeune que sa mère. Tu supposes que ça doit être Meulin, la deuxième sœur.  
Près de toi, Karkat pousse un énorme soupir.

« Désolé pour ça.  
\- Euh… je… je t'en prie ? Mais, euh, était-ce vraiment nécessaire, ce que tu lui as dit ? C'est ton frère, et…  
\- Ouais, bah si ça pouvait ne pas être le cas, ce serait d'autant mieux.  
\- Tu… »

Un petit rire – provenant du plan de travail, où Dissy est en train de finir de couper de la viande – t'interrompt. Tournant la tête, elle jette un regard rieur à son fils.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, John. C'est ainsi que fonctionnent Kankri et Karkat. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne s'aiment pas.  
\- Oh, je vois ! »

Ton amant grogne quelque chose à côté de toi, un truc ressemblant à s'y méprendre à « maman, pitié, arrête ». Tu serres doucement tes doigts autour des siens, avant que ton esprit ne se raccroche au détail que tu avais remarqué lors de l'immense discours de Kankri.

« Il est marrant, au fait.  
\- De quoi tu parles au juste, crétin ?  
\- Du pull de Kankri !

\- Oh. Ouais. »

Tu jettes à nouveau un œil à la personne citée, qui se trouve actuellement en grande conversation avec le père de Karkat. Il porte un gigantesque pull-over rouge, presque trop grand pour lui, avec un texte blanc sur le torse. Un texte indiquant _« Le Père-Noël a vu tes photos Facebook. Pour Noël, tu vas recevoir des vêtements, et une Bible »._ Si tu n'étais pas quasiment sûr d'être le premier à rencontrer la famille de Karkat, tu pourrais affirmer que c'est…

« Dave le lui a offert il y a un ou deux ans. »

… un coup de ton meilleur ami.  
Tu jettes un regard à Karkat, sourcil levé. Ce dernier semble interpréter parfaitement ton incompréhension, parce qu'il hausse les épaules.

« Je sais pas, quand je lui ai parlé de lui, il a semblé trouver très drôle de lui offrir un pull par mon intermédiaire. Kankri l'a apprécié, et depuis, il le porte à Noël.  
\- Oh. Bon, d'un côté, ça me rassure sur le fait que nous ne serons pas les seuls à porter des pulls de Noël ridicules.  
\- Je l'aurais pas mis si tu m'avais pas forcé à le faire !  
\- On n'a déjà pas pu aller chez Dave, Karkat, on allait tout de même pas refuser de porter son cadeau ! »

Il grogne, tandis que tu ris en posant un baiser sur sa joue, avant de laisser dériver ton regard sur le reflet de la vitre, près de vous. Tu peux y dévorer des yeux ton amoureux, habillé chaudement d'un gros pull sur lequel est inscrit « _Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est que ça se finisse »_. Et tu n'es pas en reste, au vu de ton pull bleu et de ses trois propositions – _Gentil, Méchant, J'ai essayé –_ la troisième et dernière étant cochée. Tu ne vas pas mentir, tu ne sais pas où Dave peut bien trouver ces pulls, mais il est plutôt doué !  
Tu as hâte de savoir ceux qu'il a bien pu offrir à tout le reste de ta famille.

« Allez les garçons, à table ! »

Levant la tête, tu croises le regard du père de Karkat, qui vous sourit de toutes ses dents. Attrapant au passage un plat qu'on te tend, tu suis tout ce beau monde dans le salon, où la table à manger a été dressée. Quelques instants plus tard, te voilà en face de Karkat et coincé entre Nepeta et Meulin, qui te sourit gentiment, avant de faire quelques signes des mains.  
Une seconde passe, avant que Karkat ne te mette un petit coup de pied.

« Elle t'a dit bon appétit.  
\- Oh ! Euh… Merci ?  
\- Elle est sourde, idiot. Regarde. »

Il pose le bout des doigts sur son menton et projette sa main vers l'avant. Fronçant les sourcils, tu l'imites, te fais doucement réprimander, recommences jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait, et te tournes alors vers Meulin. Tu répètes ton geste une dernière fois, attirant un éclat de rire silencieux sur ses lèvres, qui te fait t'illuminer de joie.

Le repas est plutôt calme, contrairement à ce que tu aurais pu penser. Karkat est plutôt concentré sur sa nourriture et une discussion qu'il a avec sa mère, Kankri et leur père discutent à l'autre bout de la table, et tu jongles entre les rires de Nepeta et les gestes de Meulin, que tu as bien du mal, parfois, à interpréter.  
Mais tu restes vivant, et parviens même à te concentrer, de temps en temps, sur ton amoureux. Suffisamment en tout cas pour venir le taquiner du bout du pied, glissant le long de son mollet. Geste qui t'attire une ou deux œillades meurtrières auxquelles tu réponds par de grands sourires. Tu ne te sens pas assez bien pour faire de vraies blagues avec la famille, mais il est hors de question que tu ne taquines pas ton grogneur préféré.

Au milieu du repas, tu sens ton portable vibrer dans ta poche et, curieux, tu y jettes un coup d'œil sous la table. Sur le moment, tu manques d'exploser de rire, avant d'attirer l'attention de Karkat d'un petit coup sur sa cheville. Il fronce les sourcils, tandis que tu lui tends ton téléphone. Puis, chose rare, un petit sourire se dessine sur son visage.  
Sur la photo que t'a envoyée ton meilleur ami, vous pouvez voir Dave, Rose, Kanaya, Jake, Dirk, Jade et Jane, tous alignés et engoncés dans de fabuleux sweats ressemblant étrangement au tien. Il y a toutes sortes d'inscriptions, allant de _« Cher Père Noël, c'était la faute de ma sœur »_ à _« Velu Noël ! »,_ en passant par _« Grand-Père favori du Père Noël », « J'suis sur la liste des Méchants cette année aussi »,_ et même _« Cher Père Noël, c'était la faute de mon frère »_. Mais le meilleur point de la photo réside certainement en la figure parfaitement indignée de Kanaya, qu'on a dû obliger à porter cet énorme pull-over noir, orné d'un sapin de Noël qui s'allume de toutes les couleurs.

Tu regrettes quelque peu de ne pas avoir pu faire partie de la fête avec Karkat cette année également. Après tout, il s'agit de ta sœur et de tes cousins, en plus de ton meilleur ami. Mais rencontrer la famille de Karkat… c'est la première fois qu'il l'a sérieusement proposé, et tu ne voulais pas rater une telle occasion. Après tout, il est l'homme que tu aimes, et si tu as déjà pu lui présenter ton père, tu n'avais pas encore eu la possibilité de vivre la réciproque, au vu de la distance les séparant de vous.  
Ce qui explique que vous restiez dormir ici ce soir, d'ailleurs.

**.oOo.**

« Papa ? Maman dit qu'on va ouvrir les cadeaux ! »

Tu tournes la tête vers Nepeta, apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Karkat et son père échangent un regard, avant de hocher la tête.

« Nous arrivons, chérie. Le temps de finir ça.  
\- D'accord ! »

Tu prends sur toi de finir en vitesse de nettoyer la dernière assiette et les quelques services qu'il reste dans l'évier où tu as les bras plongés, mouillés jusqu'aux coudes. Une fois ces derniers tendus à Karkat – qui les sèche avec l'aisance de l'habitude – et remis à son père pour les ranger dans le placard, vous reposez linge, éponges et autres ustensiles pour rejoindre le reste de la famille, déjà réunie dans le salon.

Tu t'assieds en tailleur juste à côté de ton amoureux, au pied du canapé où se sont installés ses parents. Nepeta est assise sur le tapis, non loin de vous. Quant à Kankri et à Meulin, ils sont chacun sur un des fauteuils de cuir qu'il reste. Un tas de cadeaux patiente, au pied du sapin, juste à côté de vous. Tu t'attends à ce que l'un de vous invite les autres à prendre son cadeau en premier, comme vous le faites d'habitude avec Dave, Rose et le reste de la famille, quand le père de Karkat se gratte la gorge, et prend la parole.

« Je voudrais, avant que l'on commence, prendre le temps de remercier tout le monde d'avoir fait le déplacement jusqu'ici. Surtout vous, Karkat, John. Je sais que vous habitez tous plutôt loin de la maison, aujourd'hui, mais c'est toujours un immense plaisir de savoir que vous tenez suffisamment à la famille pour revenir et partager avec nous ces rares moments de bonheur. Sans compter que… »

Et ce discours dure.  
Dure. Dure. _Dure.  
_ Et _dure encore.  
_ Il semble s'étirer dans le temps jusqu'à même te forcer à te demander s'il va avoir une fin. Jusqu'à ce que tu commences doucement à _prier_ pour que ce soit le cas. Parce que toute l'eau que tu as bue durant le repas, tout à l'heure, commence à peser sur ta vessie.  
Vraiment.

Tu en es à presque te trémousser sur toi-même de façon fort peu élégante quand, enfin, le père de Karkat décide de véritablement terminer son discours.

« Et c'est pour ça que je suis si heureux de vous voir, ce soir, et de vous savoir épanouis et pleins de bonheur. Surtout toi, Karkat.  
\- Merci, papa. Est-ce qu'on pourrait commencer, maintenant ? »

Tu t'apprêtes à lancer une objection et à demander – tant que tu y es – la direction des toilettes, mais Kankri est plus rapide que toi. En se grattant la gorge, il se redresse de toute sa hauteur, quitte le fauteuil et vient, en trois pas, se poster près de vous afin d'avoir tout le monde dans son champ de vision.  
Et là – _il ouvre la bouche. (1)_

« Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais à mon tour dire quelque chose. J'espère bien évidemment que tout ce que je pourrais vous dire n'aura aucune conséquence néfaste et ne réveillera en aucun cas de sentiments négatifs à mon encontre, ou à l'encontre de qui que ce soit. Il n'est bien évidemment pas dans mon intention de… »

Tu déglutis presque bruyamment.  
Jusqu'à quand est-ce que cela va durer ?! C'est quasiment de la torture, à ce stade !  
Près de toi, Karkat pousse un grognement – ignoré par tout le monde. Il te jette un coup d'œil, avant de tapoter ta cheville de la sienne pour attirer pleinement ton attention sur lui. Une fois vos regards accrochés, il se penche pour te chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Vas-y. C'est la porte à droite de la cuisine.  
\- Hein ? réponds-tu aussi bas que possible.  
\- Les toilettes. Si t'attends que cet abruti se taise, tu vas finir par exploser, et ça va pas être un beau spectacle. »

Il te faut beaucoup de self-control pour ne pas pouffer, purement et simplement. Avec un hochement de tête, tu te relèves aussi vite que possible, contournes le canapé et sors dans le couloir. Il te faut une seconde pour trouver la bonne porte, et c'est avec soulagement que tu découvres, derrière, les très saintes toilettes.  
Peut-être une ou deux bonnes minutes plus tard – ou plus, tu n'as jamais essayé de te chronométrer pour ce genre de chose, sans compter le temps pour te laver les mains et tout le reste – tu reprends le chemin du salon, où résonne encore la voix de Kankri. Tu te dépêches de rejoindre Karkat et de te rasseoir auprès de lui, tendant malgré toi l'oreille à ce que raconte son frère.

« … pour cela que je suis sûr qu'aucun de vous n'aura la moindre objection à ce que je vous dise que vous êtes, sans vouloir vous vexer aucunement, extrêmement conscients de votre statut social et de toutes les responsabilités que cela engendre envers ceux qui sont, encore une fois sans intentions mauvaises aucunes dans ces paroles, plus bas que nous socialement. Aussi serait-il nécessaire que nous… »

Visiblement, Karkat est excédé.  
Parce qu'aussitôt que tu es assis à côté de lui, il se penche sur le côté pour se retrouver juste derrière son frère – et lui envoyer un _formidable_ coup de poing dans le creux du genou. Kankri s'écroule sur le sol dans un borborygme peu élégant, tandis que ton amoureux grogne avec hargne.

« Ferme donc ton clapet, on a pas besoin que tu nous racontes ta vie à chaque Noël, bordel !  
\- Karkat ! Comment oses-tu adopter un comportement aussi…  
\- Allons, allons. Les garçons. »

Lesdits garçons se taisent à la voix tranquille – mais ferme – de leur père, qui leur lance un sourire chaleureux. Il fait ensuite un signe en direction des cadeaux, laissant le soin à Nepeta de sauter sur ses jambes pour attraper plusieurs paquets et les distribuer aux propriétaires indiqués sur le papier brillant. C'est ainsi que Karkat se retrouve entouré de plusieurs paquets, le tien – une boite rectangulaire drapée dans le bleu du ciel – posé près de son genou.  
Il ne fait cela dit aucun geste pour le déballer, s'occupant en priorité des paquets de sa famille – ces derniers lui ayant offert des choses diverses et variées, allant du DVD ( _merci_ , signe-t-il en direction de Meulin) au livre de cuisine (« Papa… » « Il faut bien que tu apprennes un peu à faire autre chose que des plats à réchauffer au micro-ondes ! ») en passant par le guide du parfait gentleman (« Kankri, va te faire foutre. » « Karkat ! As-tu conscience d'à quel point ta remarque pourrait être prise comme une insulte et être donc off— » « _C'est_ une insulte, pauvre débile ! ») et une immense écharpe tricotée dans de la laine grise (« Oh. Merci, maman. » « Je t'en prie, mon cœur. »). Il s'arrête dans son déballage lorsqu'un seul et dernier paquet est entre ses mains. Le tien. À ce moment seulement, son regard se relève pour rencontrer tes yeux, et te faire signe de déballer celui qui était sur tes genoux depuis le début.

Tu tentes bien d'argumenter mais…  
… on n'argumente _pas_ avec Karkat Vantas. Et tu commences, aujourd'hui, à comprendre exactement pourquoi.

Aussi attrapes-tu le paquet habillé de vert, et t'appliques-tu à défaire les bouts de scotchs maintenant l'emballage fermé. Il te faut te battre un peu contre certains bouts récalcitrants, déchirant parfois le papier ça et là, avant de parvenir à déballer entièrement…

« La collection complète des films où Nicolas Cage a joué ?! Et en Blue-ray ?  
\- Joyeux Noël. » est la seule réponse que tu obtiens.

Ne parvenant pas à reprendre contrôle de ta gorge, tu te contentes de presque te jeter sur ton amant pour le serrer à l'en étouffer dans tes bras, écoutant à peine ses récriminations et diverses menaces de ce qu'il pourrait te faire si tu ne le lâchais pas _très vite._ Lorsqu'enfin, tu daignes desserrer ton étreinte, tu fais un signe de tête en direction de son propre cadeau.

« À toi, allez.  
\- Mmh. »

Karkat est à la fois bien plus rapide et plus soigneux avec le papier d'emballage, défaisant d'un coup d'ongle les attaches et le papier collant. Parfois, le monde est _vraiment_ injuste. Il hausse cela dit un sourcil en déposant le papier près de lui, détaillant du regard son cadeau.

« Un… dictionnaire ?  
\- Des synonymes, antonymes et expressions langagières ! Toi qui aimes bien écrire sur ton temps libre, je me suis dit que ça te plairait !  
\- Oh… merci, John.  
\- Héhé, et t'as pas encore vu le meilleur ! »

Il te lance un regard circonspect, mais tu te contentes d'un grand sourire, peu enclin à lui révéler ce que tu entends par là. Il n'aura qu'à le découvrir par lui-même !

**.oOo.**

« Bonne nuit, les garçons.  
\- À vous aussi, mad—euh. Dissy. »

Un petit rire à moitié étouffé te répond, tandis que la mère de Karkat referme doucement la porte de la chambre derrière vous. Te retournant, tu restes un instant planté là, tes yeux dévorant l'espace autour de toi, découvrant la décoration de cette pièce où a grandi l'homme que tu aimes.  
Homme qui te jette déjà un œil inquisiteur, à moitié déshabillé, son pyjama jeté sur le lit à côté de lui. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que tu te décides, toi aussi, à aller chercher dans ton sac tes propres affaires et à te changer également. Quelques minutes plus tard, vous êtes tous les deux glissés sous l'épais édredon, les jambes entremêlées, ton bras sous sa tête, le sien sur ta taille. Dans l'obscurité, éclairés par la lumière étouffée de la lune, vous goûtez au silence apaisant de la nuit.

« Alors… risques-tu, en chuchotant. Ça s'est bien passé, finalement, non ?  
\- Mmmh. Dois-je te rappeler qui était le plus flippé de nous deux ?

\- Toi, non ? »

Un coup sur tes côtes te fait pouffer de rire, puis glisser un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Ta famille est…  
\- Tarée ? Lourde ? Agaçante ?  
\- J'allais dire intéressante. Joyeuse. Et… bavarde. Je commence à comprendre certaines choses te concernant.  
\- Ta gueule, abruti.  
\- Héhé. »

Il reste un moment silencieux, sa main traçant de douces arabesques sur ta taille, avant que sa voix ne reprenne, doucement :

« Mais tu… es heureux ? D'être là ?  
\- Bien sûr. Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde, Karkat.  
\- Mmmh. Tant mieux. »

Tes yeux se promènent sur la pièce autour de vous, détaillant posters aux murs, meubles, formes sombres à peine dessinées par la pénombre. Tu sens Karkat progressivement plonger dans les limbes, et tu n'es pas loin de toi-même glisser dans les bras de Morphée, lorsqu'un détail accroche le coin de ton regard.  
Tu te relèves presque automatiquement, t'attirant plusieurs grognements de ton amant. Mais tu les ignores, trop excité par ce que tu vois.

« Karkat !  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore été inventer, raclure de crétin ?  
\- Arrête tes bêtises et lève toi ! Ton dernier cadeau est arrivé ! »

Tu es déjà en train de t'extraire du nid de chaleur et de douceur qu'il en est encore à marmonner quelque chose qui ressemble à _maisqu'est-cequ'ilvapasmechiercelui-là…_. Cela dit, il finit par te rejoindre devant la fenêtre, frottant ses yeux embrumés par le sommeil.  
Avant de se statufier, son regard dévorant la terrasse sur laquelle donne la porte-fenêtre. À côté de lui, ton visage est quasiment dévoré par un immense sourire.

« Je… Je croyais qu'il ne neigerait pas avant au moins une semaine.  
\- Visiblement, le Père Noël a bien voulu faire une petite exception pour toi ! Viens !  
\- Que... Quoi ? »

Tu ignores sa question et, attrapant ton portable au passage, tu ouvres la fenêtre pour te glisser sur la terrasse, remerciant mentalement ton fabuleux esprit d'avoir pensé à enfiler les pantoufles que l'on t'a prêtées avant de faire ça. Lorsque Karkat te rejoint dehors, frissonnant dans l'air glacial de l'hiver, tu as déjà installé ce que tu devais. Tu coupes court à ses menaces et grognements en appuyant sur un bouton de ton téléphone, posé sur le rebord de la terrasse. Dans la douce valse des flocons, l'air du _Beau Danube Bleu_ résonne de ses violons.  
Karkat a à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils que tu lui tends la main, un sourire sur les lèvres, un papillon dans la poitrine.

« M'offrirais-tu cette danse ? »

Il ne lui faut qu'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre – sourire – s'avancer. Sa main attrape tes doigts, l'autre venant se poser sur ton épaule, tandis que tu cales ta paume sur l'une de ses omoplates.  
Et dans le silence de la nuit, accompagnés des violons et de la danse des flocons, vous tournoyez avec élégance, tout le reste du monde depuis bien longtemps oublié. C'est la première fois depuis cette soirée que vous dansez à nouveau ensemble, et bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça t'avait manqué. Danser avec Karkat, c'est comme pénétrer dans un autre monde. Pour un instant, pour une seconde, pour une éternité, c'est oublier l'univers, le temps, les autres, et juste se retrouver plongé dans cet incroyable regard qu'est le sien, sentir son cœur battre contre le tien.

C'est, pour un instant, une seconde, une éternité… ressentir ce que signifie vraiment aimer.  
Et c'est probablement pour ça que, alors que la musique s'achève et restitue son droit au silence, tu ralentis jusqu'à t'arrêter, glissant tes deux mains dans son dos, appuyant ton front contre le sien, les yeux mi-clos.

« Hé, Karkat ?  
\- Mmmmh… ? répond-il doucement, presque absent.  
\- Je t'aime. »

Un sourire vient jouer sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il taquine ton nez du sien.

« Je t'aime aussi, idiot. »

Il glisse ses bras autour de ton cou, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à venir frôler ta bouche de ses lèvres. Tu penses un instant qu'il va t'embrasser, mais il se contente de sourire, son regard soudé au tien, avant de murmurer :

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… »

Tu aimerais répondre, mais aussitôt qu'il sent ton souffle rencontrer le sien, il ferme les yeux.  
Et tu ne peux, alors, que profiter de l'air froid de l'hiver, de la valse des flocons sur vos deux peaux réunies, de la douce embrassade du vent autour de vous.  
Et de la sensation grisante de vos deux bouches qui s'effleurent.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) On note que Momo a installé la musique de Psychose sur cette phrase particulière. A la relecture de sa bêta, j'ai mis cinq minutes à cesser de rire. Momo, je t'adore. Vraiment.
> 
> Aloooors ? Dites-moi tout, est-ce que l'attente en valait la peine ? Je l'espère vraiment vraiment vraiment ! J'ai en tout cas eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce thème, j'espère que vous en avez eut à le lire. Sur ce, je vais devoir m'en retourner à mes interminables planifications de troisième trimestres, et je vous laisse avec le thème 67 : Tambour ! Bonne semaine (L)


	67. Tambour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 67 : Tambour.  
> Quelques rires échappèrent aux premiers rangs des musiciens – flûtes et clarinettes réunies, agrémentées d'un hautbois dans l'extrême-gauche de la première ligne – tandis que chacun remettait son instrument à sa bouche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh... pas une seule review, la dernière fois ? é_è que s'est-il passé ? Le thème était à ce point pas chouette ? J'espère (enfin... non, mais euh, bon.) que c'était le cas, et pas que vous ayez eu un quelconque problème, en tout cas. En espérant également que ce thème là vous plaise plus, sinon =')

« Bon. Reprenez à la mesure quarante-trois. Et les saxophones, _mezzo-_ forte. Pas forte tout court ! »

Quelques rires échappèrent aux premiers rangs des musiciens – flûtes et clarinettes réunies, agrémentées d'un hautbois dans l'extrême-gauche de la première ligne – tandis que chacun remettait son instrument à sa bouche.  
John adorait son chef d'orchestre. Jean-Claude (1) était un homme avec beaucoup d'humour, mais également une grande finesse musicale. Et même s'il était extrêmement tatillon avec les partitions, allant jusqu'à parfois leur faire reprendre dix fois d'affilée le même passage pour être certain que tout le monde avait bien saisi la nuance qu'il fallait y mettre, c'était un plaisir de jouer sous sa houlette. Mais bon, c'était un rigolo aussi, parfois. Jouer d'un saxophone était loin d'être évident, surtout que l'instrument était par nature bruyant ! C'était normal de jouer fort, dans ces conditions…

Entendant venir le départ des secondes voix, il prit une grande inspiration, jeta un regard à la main gauche du chef, et attendit qu'il fasse le geste pour lancer l'envolée de croches qui marquait leur apparition dans la partition. C'était loin d'être un passage facile, mais il faisait partie – selon John, évidemment – des plus beaux du morceau.  
Bon, sauf que répétition générale oblige – et pas mal de ses collègues étudiants ne travaillant pas assez leurs morceaux de leur côté, aussi – ils s'arrêtèrent peut-être cinq mesures après, dans leur cacophonie habituelle. JC, à l'avant, poussa un énorme soupir. John s'attendait à une solide remontrance (après tout, une partie des fausses notes provenaient sans doute des saxophones et de leurs voisins, les trombones), mais après un court silence et une œillade malicieuse, leur directeur lança :

« Vous savez ce qui est plus faux qu'une flûte ? »

Un petit instant de silence, le temps pour les concernées, à l'avant, d'échanger des coups d'œil, et les autres, derrière, de hausser les épaules.

« Deux flûtes. »

Quelques huées au premier rang achevèrent de le faire sourire, avant qu'il ne retrouve son sérieux et ordonne aux incriminées de reprendre le passage qu'elles venaient de jouer pour se concentrer sur leur propre volée de double-croches.  
Cela risquait de prendre un peu de temps – les flûtes n'étaient pas moins douées que les autres, mais, instruments aigus obligent, elles avaient souvent des passages très compliqués car très ornementaux. John se rassit donc au fond de sa chaise, appuyant son saxophone sur le sol. Ces temps de pause étaient peut-être la seule chose qu'il regrettait dans le fait de jouer dans cet orchestre, dans lequel il avait souhaité s'inscrire dès son arrivée au lycée. Hélas, ce dernier était un ensemble harmonique et non philarmonique – autrement dit, un orchestre composé uniquement de percussions et d'instruments à vent, sans violon ni piano d'aucune sorte. Et lui, grand amateur de piano depuis son plus jeune âge, s'était donc retrouvé face à un choix. Renoncer à cette envie… ou s'adapter.

Il s'était adapté.  
Et il avait bien fait ! Après un an passé à apprendre le saxophone de façon intensive, il avait pu rejoindre l'orchestre. Contrairement à ses camarades, il apprenait encore certains détails sur son instrument, mais tout le monde avait su faire preuve de patience avec lui, vu qu'il était encore un débutant. Au passage, il s'était donc fait également un tas d'amis musiciens, qui partageaient sa passion de la musique et de ce sentiment incroyablement grisant, lorsque tout le monde joue en harmonie avec l'autre, et que la musique coule autour de vous, comme votre sang dans vos veines.

Il y avait par exemple Sollux, qui jouait de la trompette. Dave, situé dans le rang des clarinettes. Jade, tout devant, était concentrée sur sa partition de flûtiste. Gamzee, qui prenait soin de ses lames de xylophone. Nepeta, non loin de lui, dessinait sur un coin de ses feuilles, son trombone appuyé contre l'épaule. Rose, tout devant, s'appliquait à faire sonner son hautbois avec toute la grâce qui la définissait. Et puis, il y avait…

« Oh, débile ! Vire ta main ! »

… Karkat. À la grosse caisse.  
Grosse caisse qui, agencement de la salle oblige, avec les saxophones au dernier rang du demi-cercle et la percussion située juste derrière eux, se trouvait contre son dos. Grosse caisse qui faisait donc vibrer le dossier de sa chaise à chaque coup que Karkat mettait. Grosse caisse qu'il aimait apprécier du regard quand il en avait l'occasion – c'est-à-dire, quand d'autres corps d'instruments répétaient momentanément avec leur chef d'orchestre.  
Grosse caisse qui était jalousement, _très_ jalousement gardée par son ami grognon.

Il fit un sourire – de débile, soi-disant – à Karkat, continuant à caresser du bout du doigt l'armature métallique de l'instrument, avant de le glisser en dessous de la caisse de résonnance, pour sentir la peau tendue de cet énorme tambour. Il n'était pas très fort en rythme – il ne le comprenait qu'instinctivement, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à décomposer – mais il aurait adoré jouer du tambour, avec le recul. Peut-être qu'il apprendrait, un jour ? Ça pourrait être fun !  
Et puis, au-delà d'un simple tambour, cette grosse caisse était _géniale._ Elle produisait un son tout bonnement trop cool, grave, puissant, à vous en faire vibrer les cavités du cœur. C'était juste dommage que Karkat déteste tant qu'on touche son instrument.  
À tel point…

« Vire ta main, abruti congénital. Sinon je te l'arrache et je te tabasse à mort avec. »

… qu'il n'était pas rare qu'il fasse ce genre de _déclaration d'amour_ au milieu de l'assemblée, la voix couverte par les discussions ou les répétitions de certains instruments.  
Sauf quand les instruments venaient à peine d'arrêter de jouer.  
Comme là.  
Et que donc, sa phrase tombait à plat dans un immense silence.  
Comme là.

Tout le monde tourna le regard vers eux pour jeter à Karkat un coup d'œil étonné, puis consterné en voyant John, la main toujours sur la grosse caisse. Pendant une seconde, leurs camarades semblèrent hésiter à bouger – Jean-Claude faillit leur faire une remarque.  
… Jusqu'à ce qu'un « PO PO POOOOOOOOO » retentissant ne jaillisse du rang des clarinettes. Et que Karkat ne pousse un soupir à en fendre le parquet.

« Strider, putain, ferme ta gueule. »

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Hommage à mon propre chef d'orchestre, Jean-Claude Bloch, qui défrisait de la tome de Savoie en pack de six. Ce mec était génial \o/ JC, tu ne verras jamais ce mot, mais tu es responsable de mes plus belles années en tant que flûtiste dans l'orchestre de l'Ondine, et c'était vraiment, vraiment trop cool. Merci. (L)
> 
> Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce thème là vous plaira ! (ou en tout cas, plus que celui de la semaine précédente ?). Et que tout va bien, surtout, de votre côté. On se donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le thème 68 : Héros. Bonne semaine à vous !


	68. Héros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 68 : Héros  
> Sauveras-tu mon âme, ce soir ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou ! Heeey, bientôt les vacances pour votre humble servante... qui a bien hâte qu'elles commencent, histoire de pouvoir bosser à mort sur ses planifications... et prendre de l'avance pour le thème. Et j'ai également très hâte d'arriver à ce mercredi pour une petite surprise pour certains d'entre vous. ;) En attendant, bonne lecture à tous !
> 
> Ce thème-ci a été écrit sur la chanson "Hero" de Enrique Iglesias (thanks à ma bêta pour la chanson :D). Hésitez pas à l'écouter en même temps que vous lisez, ça en vaut le coup !

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance ?_  
_Would you run and never look back ?_  
_Would you cry if you saw me crying ?  
_ _Would you save my soul tonight ?_

La voix est grave, douce, chaude. Elle résonne dans la gorge près de sa joue, glisse sur un souffle qui vient chatouiller son oreille, s'immisce dans son esprit pour ne plus en ressortir. Elle le rassure, le réconforte, lui rappelle qu' _il_ est là, tout près de lui, dans ses bras. Qu'il ne le quittera pas.  
Sa peau transpire un peu sous la chaleur intense autour de lui, faisant coller ses vêtements, rendant ses mains moites. _Sa_ chaleur, irradiant presque comme un second soleil, ne fait rien pour arranger son inconfort, mais pour rien, _rien_ au monde il ne reculerait, ne sortirait de cette étreinte. Il veut y rester – jusqu'à la fin.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_  
_Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this._  
_Now would you die for the one you love?  
_ _Hold me in your arms, tonight._

La voix continue de chanter, presque de murmurer dans son oreille ces paroles envoûtantes. Il n'y a plus aucune musique – cela fait bien longtemps qu'ils n'en ont pas entendue d'autre que celle de leurs cœurs martelant. Mais ce n'est pas grave – son esprit peut bien la recréer tout seul, au rythme de la chamade battant au bout de ses doigts.  
Des mains se sont posées sur ses hanches, caressant la peau dorée par le soleil brûlant. Sous ses paumes, un épiderme soyeux déclenche des frissons qui lui rappellent le goût du miel, les accords d'une guitare, la brise d'un après-midi d'été. Ses bras s'enroulent, s'entourent, se serrent à étouffer la silhouette contre la sienne, tandis que ses pas entraînent les siens dans une valse murmurée.

_I can be your hero, baby._  
_I can kiss away the pain._  
_I will stand by you forever.  
_ _You can take my breath away._

La voix murmure promesses et serments qui ne pourront plus jamais se réaliser – il le sait.  
Ils n'ont plus de temps devant eux. Plus que l'éternité.  
La chaleur du désert ardent grignote peu à peu leurs forces et leurs réserves. Tout autour d'eux, il n'y a plus rien. Plus rien que le sable, les cailloux, les quelques rares plantes qui seront bientôt mortes. Plus rien que le vent aride, le soleil impitoyable, la chaleur incandescente. Plus rien que ces quelques planches formant la cabane, le semblant d'abri où ils se sont cachés, ces derniers jours. Plus rien que ces quelques dernières heures, passées à espérer, pour au final se rendre compte que plus rien ne pourrait être sauvé.  
Mais l'espoir est ce qui meurt en dernier.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?_  
_Would you lie? Would you run and hide?_  
_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
_ _I don't care. You're here tonight._

Ils sont là. Tous les deux, ce soir, ils sont là. Ils seront là.  
John a bien tenté de lui proposer de fuir. De fuir seul, de sauver sa vie, tandis qu'il servirait d'appât à un quelconque drone qui aurait pu être envoyé pour les achever.  
Il a refusé. Sa vie est là – même si elle est courte, elle est là, près de lui, dans ses bras. Il ne partira pas. Parce que partir ne signifierait pas vivre, mais survivre. Parce que partir loin de lui ôterait tout sens à son existence.

Alors il est resté. Et il restera là, au creux de ces bras, cette voix murmurant des paroles presque sans sens d'une ancienne chanson, au creux de son esprit. Ces bras dessinant sur sa peau des arabesques qui lui rappellent leurs anciennes caresses.

_I can be your hero, baby._  
_I can kiss away the pain._  
_I will stand by you forever.  
_ _You can take my breath away._

Au loin, derrière eux, il entend la radio grésiller, encore et encore, à la recherche d'une fréquence depuis bien longtemps égarée dans cette apocalypse devenue leur quotidien. Il ne s'en soucie pas – il ne s'en soucie plus. Depuis la nouvelle, l'ordre lancé qu'ils ont pu capter la veille, il ne s'en soucie plus. Il sait ce qui va arriver – il y est préparé.  
Tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est pouvoir vivre ses derniers instants dans les bras de celui qu'il aime. Celui qui l'aime. John.  
Et c'est ce qu'il fera, jusqu'à la fin des temps s'il le peut. Il ne le quittera pas.

_Oh, I just want to hold you._  
_I just want to hold you, oh, yeah._  
_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
_ _Well, I don't care. You're here tonight._

Le soleil est déjà en train de se coucher – il l'aperçoit, à l'horizon, briller par-dessus les montagnes de ce désert du Colorado. Bientôt, la nuit et le froid glacial tomberont. Mais ils ne seront plus là pour frissonner, se rapprocher, se réchauffer. Leurs corps seront déjà aussi froids que le sable – mais leurs cœurs brilleront alors comme des étoiles.  
L'un, près de l'autre. L'un, avec l'autre.  
Et c'est le plus important.

_I can be your hero, baby._  
_I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah._  
_I will stand by you forever.  
_ _You can take my breath away._

La voix a un raté, une hésitation, un souffle suspendu lorsqu'un autre son déchire le silence amer du ciel. Un sifflement aérien, qu'il n'est pas difficile de reconnaître – un drone militaire. Un de ces engins disséminant la mort, sillonnant les lieux pour s'assurer qu'aucun survivant n'y respire encore.  
L'Ange de la Mort, envoyé rien que pour eux, perdus dans leur désert.  
Karkat ferme les yeux, respire à fond, calme la chamade de son cœur. Il n'est plus temps de penser à ça, de penser à ce qui va bientôt leur arriver. Tout ce qui compte, c'est ces bras autour de lui, cette peau sous ses doigts, ce souffle qui continue de murmurer tout près de lui.

_I can be your hero._  
_I can kiss away the pain._  
_And I will stand by you forever._  
_You can take my breath away.  
_ _You can take my breath away._

Il bouge la tête, ferme les yeux, ouvre son coeur.  
Une dernière fois, un dernier instant, il décide de tout abandonner pour goûter au bonheur.  
John, en face de lui, comprend instinctivement ce qu'il cherche à faire. Sa tête se penche, son nez vient effleurer le sien, tandis que son superbe regard océan se noie de tous les sentiments dont déborde son cœur. Karkat laisse un dernier sourire jouer sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il caresse celles de son amant. Il soustrait à son tour son regard du monde, alors que la voix murmure une dernière fois.

_I can be your hero…_

Et il décide de toute oublier, dans un dernier baiser.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour le thème 68... j'étais pas convaincue au début mais finalement, je crois bien que j'adore ce thème :) J'espère que vous aussi ?  
> N'hésitez pas à me le dire en tout cas, j'attends de vos nouvelles avec impatience ! Et pour m'occuper, je vais aller me pencher sur le thème 69 : Agacement. A la semaine prochaine tout le monde (L)


	69. Agacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 69 : Agacement.  
> Inspirant à fond, John laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un doux sourire. Le soleil n'était pas trop brillant, l'air sentait bon les embruns, la température était idéale… et il y avait même un petit souffle de vent. C'était le moment où jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Heeeello ! Alors, une petite note très très très importante pour les fans de Zelda. Je suis obligée de vous en spoiler un petit bout, mais ce thème est relié au nouveau Zelda : Breath of the Wild. Je ne donne pas de spoilers, mais je parle de l'univers, de certains lieux, de certaines races (y compris dans la NOTE CI-DESSOUS !). Donc si vous préférez ne rien savoir, ne LISEZ PAS ! Je vous aurai prévenus ! Et si c'est le cas, rendez-vous en bas ;)
> 
> Note de l'auteur 2 : Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas Zelda, j'ai tenté d'en dire le moins possible pour ne pas vous perdre. Sachez simplement que dans ce monde, les humains sont appelés des Hyliens (rapport au nom de leur pays) ; et qu'il existe d'autre races. Notamment : une race d'hommes-poissons, les Zoras ; une d'homme-oiseaux (les Piafs) et une autre d'être faits principalement en pierre qui vivent dans les volcans, les Gorons. Voilà voilà. J'espère que cette note vous aidera : )

Cela faisait des jours qu'il marchait.  
Bon, en même temps, il s'y était attendu lorsqu'il avait décidé de partir en voyage ! Leur monde était immense, et il lui faudrait certainement des semaines, peut-être même des mois, avant de pouvoir affirmer en avoir traversé au moins la moitié. Mais il avait décrété qu'il voulait voyager, qu'il avait envie de rencontrer les autres peuples d'Hyrule, de découvrir tous les recoins cachés de leur beau pays, maintenant que le Fléau s'était calmé, et qu'ils avaient pu se relever de cette terrible attaque qui avait eu lieu, déjà 50 ans auparavant.

Aussi avait-il, un beau matin, fait ses adieux à son père, qui tenait la boulangerie de leur petit village, pour se mettre en route et découvrir petit à petit tout ce qui l'entourait. Il avait pris plaisir à explorer les lacs parsemant la région, à monter jusqu'en haut des alpages de Cigon, à descendre dans la plaine de Cernoire. Il avait même pu observer la muraille d'Elimith, là où le héros avait, d'après la légende, combattu les gardiens, cinq décennies auparavant. Il était ensuite parti au milieu de la dangereuse forêt de Firone et de ses terribles tempêtes. Il avait ainsi découvert avec des yeux émerveillés les fameuses dix cascades de Faroria, et même pu apercevoir – de loin, l'endroit était infesté de monstres ! – la grande source du Courage.  
Et là, il se trouvait, après un petit arrêt au relai des alpages, sur la route qui menait à la plus grande étendue d'eau douce de leur royaume. Une étendue qu'il découvrit après une énième colline difficile à franchir.

Une étendue magnifique, incroyablement immense. Il lui aurait certainement fallu un jour entier pour traverser toute cette eau à la nage. Un lac si grand qu'il peinait même à voir la berge, en face. Un lac à l'eau miroitante, scintillant sous le soleil de cette fin de matinée. Un lac traversé par un viaduc et comportant même quelques petites îles qu'il apercevait d'ici.  
Le lac Hylia.  
Inspirant à fond, John laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un doux sourire. Le soleil n'était pas trop brillant, l'air sentait bon les embruns, la température était idéale… et il y avait même un petit souffle de vent. C'était le moment où jamais.

Passant une main derrière son dos, il farfouilla à l'aveugle sur le dessus de son sac jusqu'à sentir sous ses mains l'armature de bois qu'il cherchait. En quelques secondes, il avait délogé et déplié sa paravoile – un petit chef-d'œuvre de construction qu'un vieil homme avait bien voulu lui céder, alors qu'il passait dans un des relais près des dix cascades. Il l'avait utilisée à de nombreuses reprises ensuite, goûtant avec une joie certaine à l'euphorie de se sentir flotter dans les airs, le visage giflé par un vent taquin.  
Après une grande inspiration, il recula de quelques pas, prit son élan, et courut droit devant lui, sautant et agrippant sa paravoile de toutes ses forces au dernier moment.

Il avait à chaque fois l'impression qu'une de ses épaules lâcherait sous le choc – mais, bien heureusement, cela n'arrivait jamais. Apparemment, l'être humain était plus solide que ce qu'il voulait bien croire.  
Son petit vol plané dura un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente s'approcher sous ses pieds le sol ferme de la petite île flottant au milieu du lac – l'île d'Hylia. C'était une île tout en rochers, presque entièrement recouverte de mousse. Elle était habitée d'un grand creux, au milieu duquel reposait un de ces sanctuaires, un de ces vestiges de leur lointain passé.

Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui attira l'attention de John.  
Non, loin de là.  
Parce qu'à quelques pas seulement de l'endroit où il venait de se poser, presque tout en haut du surplomb rocheux de l'île… il y avait une silhouette. Une silhouette bien trop grande pour être hylienne. Une silhouette allongée sur le sol.

Cette dernière pensée le fit presque bondir, tandis qu'il se dépêchait de replier sa paravoile pour la raccrocher sur son sac. En quelques bonds, il rejoignit la silhouette, annonçant sa présence d'un retentissant :

« Ohé ?! Tout va bien ? »

Il récolta un _grognement_.  
Mais ne s'en formalisa pas.  
Parce que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était bien trop _incroyable_ pour qu'il s'attarde sur le fait qu'on vienne de lui grogner dessus. Et de loin. Car ce n'était effectivement pas un hylien qui était allongé devant lui. _Vraiment pas._

L'inconnu était quasiment une fois et demi plus grand que lui – et pourtant, il était très loin d'être petit. Sa peau était noire et blanche … et écailleuse. C'était peut-être d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il pouvait se permettre de ne pas avoir de vêtements, à part les épaulettes et la sorte de banderole qui lui traversait le torse – parce que si John n'était pas trop nul en anatomie, ce devait bel et bien être un _torse_ , et non une _poitrine.  
_ Et puis, il avait une tête impressionnante, qui se terminait par une sorte de… de queue de requin miniature ? Et des doigts palmés ! _Et des pieds palmés !_

John n'en revenait pas.  
C'était…  
Il avala sa salive, la gorge soudain serrée.

« Tu… tu es un zora ?  
\- Que voudrais-tu que je sois d'autre, espèce d'abruti d'hylien ? Un goron, peut-être ? »

…  
Wouah.  
John se laissa tomber en tailleur sur le sol, oubliant même de retirer son sac à dos tant il était subjugué. Un _zora._ Un _vrai_ zora ! Comme ceux au sujet desquels il avait pu lire des histoires dans les livres chez le vieux Sigmund. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était…  
… C'était trop _cool._

« Je… je suis John !  
\- Je m'en branle. Laisse-moi dormir. »

Bon. Par contre il n'était pas aussi poli que ceux dont on parlait, en même temps que les autres créatures du royaume, dans les livres qu'il avait pu lire. Mais il avait un avantage certain sur ces zoras des livres.  
_Il était vrai.  
_ Et John n'était pas du genre à se décourager – sinon, il n'aurait pas fait un tel chemin pour rencontrer autant de gens et découvrir autant de lieux. Il était hors de question qu'on le sous-estime.

« Roooh, allez, tu peux bien me dire ton nom, non ?  
\- Va te faire foutre.  
\- … C'est un nom original.  
\- Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas là-dedans ?! »

C'était probablement un exploit de parvenir à dire ça d'une voix pleine de colère… mais en restant allongé par terre, les bras derrière la tête, les yeux fermés et la bouche pratiquement close. John en aurait quasiment été impressionné.

« C'est quoi, ton nom ?  
\- Ta gueule.  
\- C'est quoi ton nom ?  
\- Va te faire voir.  
\- C'est quoi ton nom ?  
\- Mais putain, dégage !  
\- C'est quoi ton nom ?  
\- RAAAAAAAH ! Si je te le dis, t'arrêteras de poser c'te question ?  
\- Oui. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.  
Et puis…

« Karkat.  
\- Wouaaah ! Même vos prénoms sont trop cools ! Et t'as quel âge ? Tu viens du domaine zora ? Ou bien t'es peut-être un zora des rivières ? Tu manges du poisson ? Et tu le pêches, le poisson ? Tu…  
\- Putain mais t'as pas dit que tu te tairais y a une seconde ?!  
\- Non, j'ai dit que j'arrêterais de te poser la question sur ton nom. J'ai pas parlé d'autres questions. »

D'abord, John crut qu'il avait dépassé la limite, et que le zora allait définitivement faire un truc – comme lui casser la figure ou s'enfuir dans l'eau qui les entourait. Il aurait totalement pu, en fait.  
Mais non. Ce dernier se contenta de, très lentement, se relever, pour enfin ouvrir ses yeux et les braquer dans l'océan de ceux de John. Un regard ambré, profond, rendu presque _flippant_ par les deux pupilles fendues au centre de ses iris.  
L'hylien sentit un long frisson dévaler son échine.

« Tu es une véritable arête dans le cul, tu le sais, ça ?  
\- …. Tes yeux sont trop beauuuux ! »

Visiblement, ça coupa toute réplique que le zora aurait pu lui lancer. Ce dernier en resta presque comme deux ronds de flanc, laissant le temps à John de se pencher sur ses jambes pour mieux observer la superbe peau couverte d'écailles noires. Il tendit le doigt, appuyant sur la surface humide mais tiède.  
Karkat recula presque automatiquement, les sourcils froncés.

« D'où tu te permets de toucher les autres, exactement, sac à merde ? Vire tes doigts !  
\- Roooooh ! Je peux pas ? Vraiment ?  
\- Mais… non ! Dégage !  
\- Mais ta peau est trop chouette ! Et puis elle est super belle, aussi !  
\- J'ai dit dégage. Tu retouches ma peau, je te bouffe.  
\- Bon, bon… Mais discuter, au moins, on peut, non ? »

Un autre grognement lui répondit.  
John prit ça comme une affirmation.

Aussi prit-il le temps de s'asseoir confortablement, retirant même son sac à dos, avant de se mettre à bombarder le zora de questions. Ce dernier y répondit – de mauvaise grâce et avec un torrent impressionnant d'insultes sortant de sa bouche en même temps, mais il y répondit. Très vite, John se rendit compte qu'être près de lui était incroyablement intéressant. Il était peut-être déjà presque deux heures de l'après-midi quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait faim. Sortant deux pommes de son sac, il en proposa une à son compagnon.  
Ce dernier haussa les épaules sans un mot, avant de se lever, et de descendre la colline où ils étaient pour plonger dans l'eau. Un instant, John crut avoir commis un terrible impair… avant de voir le zora ressortir avec un poisson dans les mains.

 _Incroyable._  
Ça avait dû lui prendre moins de cinq secondes, alors que John galérait la plupart du temps presque une demi-heure pour faire quelque chose du genre.  
Et le pire, c'est qu'il avala le pauvre animal en peut-être moins de temps encore. Quand il arriva en haut de la colline, il avait déjà rejeté l'arête dans le lac, sous l'œil abasourdi de son questionneur, qui n'avait même pas encore croqué dans sa pomme. Il se rassit près de lui, sa peau trempée assombrissant les pierres sous lui. John avait encore plus envie d'y poser la main, à la voir comme ça.

« Tu disais quoi ? »

La question mit quelques secondes à trouver le chemin de son cerveau et à confirmer à John que _oui oui, c'était bien à toi qu'elle s'adressait, crétin_. Il secoua un peu la tête pour y mettre de l'ordre, croquant enfin dans le fruit et mâchonnant quelques secondes avant de formuler, dans un nuage de postillons :

« Che me demandchais pourquoi t'étchais là ! »

Il récolta une œillade dégoûtée.  
Finalement, le zora haussa les épaules, dirigeant son regard vers le nord et l'embouchure de la rivière Hylia. Après quelques secondes, il se décida à lancer :

« J'en avais marre que mon frère me casse les pieds, alors j'suis parti du domaine pour faire un tour.  
\- Du… du domaine _zora ?!_  
\- Évidemment du domaine zora, crétin ! Tu voulais que j'habite où, au juste, à Tabantha avec les piafs ?!  
\- Non mais… je… c'est pas _hyper loin_ ?!  
\- Pas pour un zora. Une rivière y mène directement, il suffit de la descendre. J'y retournerai tout à l'heure, quand je serai assuré qu'il me foutra la paix.  
\- Oh, je vois… »

John aurait bien aimé répondre quelque chose de plus intelligent, mais il avait, en réalité, bien du mal à se concentrer. Karkat s'était assis non loin de lui, et il avait donc sous les yeux la peau noire, rutilante, de son bras. Une espèce de merveille de la nature, si on lui demandait son avis. Un assemblage minutieux d'écailles qui faisaient toutes plus ou moins la même taille, et s'agençaient comme les tuiles d'un toit, probablement pour que l'eau glisse au mieux dessus, comme en témoignait cette gouttelette qui voyageait de son épaule vers son coude.

« Tu dis plus— »

Karkat n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.  
Parce que John venait de poser son doigt sur sa peau, appuyant du bout du doigt, appréciant la souplesse des écailles, qui soutenaient la pression sans se déformer.

Il ne dut qu'à un prodigieux réflexe de ne pas finir avec un doigt en moins.  
Un prodigieux réflexe qui lui valut, cela dit, de perdre l'équilibre et de se retrouver à plat dos, les yeux grand écarquillés derrière ses lunettes, à observer un Karkat écumant de fureur, ses lèvres retroussées en une grimace effrayante.  
Effrayante et… pleine de dents.

John sentit son cœur s'emballer.

« T'as… t'as des mâchoires de REQUIN ?! MAIS C'EST TROP COOL ! »

C'est probablement à cause de la surprise que Karkat oublia, ce jour-là, de le bouffer tout cru.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura fait rire autant que ma bêta et moi ! C'était donc le fameux cross-over que j'avais envie de faire, entre Zelda et Homestuck. J'espère que ça vous aura plu parce que je vous avouerai que j'ai très, très envie d'y faire une suite :D Hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires ! En attendant, je vais retourner plancher sur le thème 70 : 67% (priez pour mon âme. T-T)


	70. 67%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 70 : 67 %  
> Après tout, ils étaient deux plongés dans cette histoire jusqu'au cou, deux à vivre cet instant historique, deux plantés devant l'inconnu qui ne tarderait peut-être pas à leur sauter à la tronche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou ! Pas de spoils intensifs cette semaine, simplement un thème que j'ai bien aimé écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant ! Rendez-vous en bas, bonne lecture :3

« Tu es prêt ?  
\- Autant qu'on peut l'être, vu ce qu'on s'apprête à faire. »

Jane posa une main sur son épaule, un hochement de tête lui indiquant qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il était en train de ressentir. Après tout, ils étaient deux plongés dans cette histoire jusqu'au cou, deux à vivre cet instant historique, deux plantés devant l'inconnu qui ne tarderait peut-être pas à leur sauter à la tronche.  
Dans _tous_ les sens du terme.

« Tous les réglages sont bons ?  
\- Je les ai vérifiés tout à l'heure. Reste plus qu'à lancer la procédure.  
\- Ok… Alors vas-y. Je reste là pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de couacs avec les câbles. »

Sa sœur acquiesça, avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre le laboratoire en surplomb, sécurisé par une vitre en béton armé transparent, juste dans son dos. Il profita du temps qu'il lui fallut pour se mettre aux commandes pour exhorter son cœur à se calmer. C'était un moment historique – une découverte sans précédent pour l'humanité. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout faire foirer parce qu'il était inquiet – ou nerveux. Ou mort de trouille.  
La voix de Jane, dans les haut-parleurs, le fit presque sursauter.

« Système opérationnel. C'est quand tu veux, John. »

Il s'accorda une seconde pour fermer les yeux, inspirer, expirer.  
Les rouvrit, un peu moins nerveux, un peu plus décidé.

« Ok pour moi. »

Un silence.  
Puis, la voix de sa sœur résonna à nouveau.

« Procédure lancée. Décryogénisation en cours. »

Son regard se braqua sur l'étrange tube devant lui, centre de toute leur attention depuis bientôt plus de trois mois. Trois mois qu'ils l'avaient trouvé dans l'Antarctique. Trois mois qu'ils étaient chargés, en tant qu'experts de biologie moléculaire et de médecine avancée, de comprendre le mystère que représentait ce tube déterré par leurs archéologues, vestige d'une ancienne civilisation dont ils ne savaient encore presque rien.  
Trois mois qu'ils observaient cet homme, piégé dans ce tube. Cet homme au teint gris – qu'on avait d'abord cru décomposé – aux ongles jaunes plus proches de griffes que d'autre chose, aux étranges cornes rouges orangées pointant dans la masse de ses cheveux noirs.  
Trois mois qu'il était là, dans leur laboratoire, en leur compagnie, témoin silencieux de leurs avancées, de leurs échecs, de leur frustration.

Et trois semaines, depuis qu'ils avaient _compris._  
Compris que ce n'était pas un tombeau, mais un tube de stase – un tube cryogénique.  
Compris qu'il était en réalité _en vie._

Et qu'il ne tenait qu'à eux de pouvoir le réveiller.  
Voilà à quoi ils étaient aujourd'hui attelés – tout en sachant bien qu'ils étaient peut-être sur le point d'ouvrir une boite de Pandore. Ils ne savaient pas comment était cette civilisation qui avait vécu, des siècles, des millénaires avant eux, sur cette planète. Ils ne savaient rien de ce que pourrait faire cet homme quand il se réveillerait. S'il se réveillait. S'ils parvenaient à inverser la stase cryogénique sans dégâts.  
La voix de Jane le tira de ses pensées, atone mais tendue.

« Décryogénisation à 24%. État du liquide de stase ? »

John bougea aussi vite que ses muscles le lui permettaient, passant derrière le tube pour observer sous tous les angles le liquide encore gelé qui se liquéfiait peu à peu, délogeant l'inconnu de sa prison de glace. Il dut se gratter la gorge à deux reprises pour que sa voix soit assez forte pour être entendue par sa sœur.

« Optimal. Aucun problème de ce côté-là. Les constantes ?  
\- La température augmente de façon normale. Pas encore de signe de battements ou de respiration. »

Il hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait bien entendu.

L'homme était dans un état de cryogénisation avancée – ils avaient commencé à travailler dessus, au gouvernement, mais tout ça était bien, bien au-delà de tout ce qu'ils avaient jamais pu voir. La cryogénisation partielle comportait toujours un risque de tuer leurs fragiles cellules à cause du froid, et de créer d'irréparables dégâts. Mais là… c'était bien, _bien au-delà_ de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer. Parce que l'homme dans le tube semblait bel et bien _mort_ , au premier abord. Il ne respirait plus, son cœur ne battait pas, sa température corporelle était quasiment au même niveau que la glace.  
Et pourtant… Pourtant, il y avait une chance pour qu'il se réveille, d'après leurs calculs. Une chance que lorsque le liquide serait revenu à son point de fusion – ce qu'il atteindrait autour des 30 degrés Celsius, d'après ce qu'ils avaient estimé, ce liquide n'étant pas de l'eau – l'homme se réveille.

« La décryogénisation vient de passer la barre des 50%. Tout va bien en bas ?  
\- Je crois. »

Il n'arrivait plus à être sûr de rien, honnêtement.  
Il était surpris – et sentait bien que Jane l'était également – de la rapidité avec laquelle tout ça se déroulait. Pour eux, une décryogénisation partielle demandait presque une heure, avec leur niveau scientifique. Mais ça faisait à peine quinze grosses minutes qu'ils étaient là, d'après l'immense horloge à sa droite, et déjà, il voyait une partie du contenu du caisson se liquéfier. Tout autour du corps, des bulles apparaissaient, témoins silencieuses de l'air qui avait été emprisonné dans le liquide lorsque la cryogénisation avait eu lieu.

Le corps eut un spasme.  
Puis un autre.  
Pas grand-chose – un simple mouvement qui devait être un résultat des crispations musculaires. Peut-être quelque chose de résiduel. Peut-être juste le résultat du froid qui quittait le corps. Ça ne voulait peut-être rien dire.  
Pourtant, il jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule, vers sa sœur.

« Jane ?  
\- C'est… la température du corps a presque atteint les 30 degrés. Pour l'instant, aucun signe de dégradation physique. L'intégrité semble intacte. Il… Il a l'air en bonne santé.  
\- Oui, pour un steak congelé.  
\- Tu admettras qu'il est quand même bien conservé. »

Un vague sourire effleura les lèvres de John. Tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre était enregistré – les données, le son, les caméras filmant la pièce et le laboratoire. Tout ça serait retenu, stocké, conservé pour la postérité. Et eux, ils faisaient des blagues stupides. Leur chef allait certainement encore gueuler. Mais bon, au vu de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à accomplir, il leur pardonnerait sûrement ce petit écart de conduite.  
Se reprenant, il fit un tour supplémentaire autour du tube de stase, notant le liquide revenant à son état initial, laissant des glaçons flotter vers le bas. Visiblement, cet élément était plus lourd à l'état solide qu'à l'état liquide, pensa-t-il fugacement.

D'autres mouvements du corps, plus désordonnés qu'avant.  
Il finit son tour, notant à voix haute que tout lui semblait normal, avant de revenir se planter face au caisson, toute son attention portée vers l'inconnu à l'intérieur. Il flottait à présent presque totalement dans le liquide qui se réchauffait peu à peu, silhouette atemporelle inconsciente de tout ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle.

Si une part de John était terrifiée, l'autre était… curieuse. Impatiente. Il se demandait à quoi avait bien pu ressembler la vie à l'époque de cet homme. Pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé là, dans ce tube, à attendre des milliers d'années avant que quelqu'un ne le déterre ?  
Était-ce volontaire ? Était-il un messager des temps anciens ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un accident ? Serait-il heureux d'avoir échappé à la mort pendant des dizaines de milliers d'années ? Ou leur en voudrait-il de l'avoir réveillé pour se rendre compte que tout ce qu'il avait connu n'existait plus ? Qui était-il ? Comment s'appelait-il ?  
Qu'est—

« Décryogénisation à 67%. »

Un instant.  
Puis, une inspiration qui se bloqua en un couinement.

« John !  
\- Jane… ?  
\- Il… Son cœur ! Il s'est remis à… »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase.  
Dans la salle résonnait désormais un intense battement, lent et sourd. Un tambour régulier qui comptait les secondes comme un métronome, inconscient de l'angoisse qui nouait le ventre du plus jeune des deux scientifiques, face à lui.  
Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose à son aînée.  
Il n'en eut pas le temps.

Dans le tube de stase, l'inconnu venait d'ouvrir les yeux.  
Et alors, l'océan rencontra le sang.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà ! En espérant que vous avez apprécié la lecture que moi l'écriture. Je vous laisse avec la promesse du thème 71 : Obsession, je vais pour ma part aller profiter de mon dernier dimanche de vacances ! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine :D


	71. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 71 : Obsession  
> Des bruits de pas dans la ruelle voisine firent sursauter la silhouette. Un regard paniqué à gauche et à droite, et il traversa l'avenue déserte à toute vitesse. Un régiment d'une dizaine de soldats passa l'angle de la rue qu'une porte se refermait dans un déclic discret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey ! Bien le bonsoir en cette veille de Fête du Travail (en tout cas ici à Genève, demain c'est congé pour moi, weeeh). Contente d'avoir entendu un peu plus de vos nouvelles la dernière fois, ça me rassure de savoir que vous allez bien ! Du coup, je vous laisse avec la lecture du thème, en espérant qu'il vous plaira :3

La silhouette traversa la rue aussi vite que le vent, passant d'ombre de bâtiment en ombre de bâtiment, tutoyant l'obscurité comme une vieille amie. Ses pas disséminaient un discret _tap-tap-tap_ dans son sillage, résonnant de façon lugubre dans la nuit. L'inconnu sursautait à chaque bruit un peu fort, chaque son suspect, chaque animal hurlant à la mort. Quelque chose dans son attitude sentait le suspect, l'inquiet. Il n'avait pas à être là, et il le savait.

Des bruits de pas dans la ruelle voisine firent sursauter la silhouette. Un regard paniqué à gauche et à droite, et il traversa l'avenue déserte à toute vitesse. Un régiment d'une dizaine de soldats eut à peine le temps de passer l'angle de la rue qu'une porte se refermait dans un déclic discret.  
La silhouette attendit d'entendre le pas s'éloigner fermement pour pousser un soupir et enfin se retourner. Elle se dirigea dans la pénombre qui s'étendait dans son dos, à travers les couloirs de ce qui devait être un ancien appartement aujourd'hui désert.

Ou presque – comme en témoignait la très discrète lumière qui brillait sous une porte dans l'une des pièces du fond. Porte à laquelle la silhouette frappa trois fois, puis une quatrième. Elle attendit qu'une voix l'invite à entrer pour ouvrir la porte et se glisser à l'intérieur.  
Dans la faible lueur projetée par une bougie presque consumée, un homme aux traits émaciés était assis, seul au milieu d'un tapis encombré de poussière. Un petit sourire ornait son visage, sans parvenir à totalement allumer le bleu de ses yeux.

« Bonsoir, Sollux. »

La silhouette retira sa capuche, dévoilant un visage encore plus maigre que celui de son vis-à-vis, des yeux de deux couleurs différentes, un teint pâle et des cheveux brun clair. Le nouveau venu s'assit sur le sol pour se mettre au niveau de l'habitant, hochant poliment la tête.

« John. »

Il y eut un silence – confortable mais impatient, les deux le sentaient.  
Finalement, Sollux sortit d'une poche à l'intérieur de sa cape un petit bocal. Un bocal rempli d'une matière liquide dont la valeur n'avait d'égal que sa couleur dorée. Du miel. Un trésor de rareté, qui se vendait très cher sur le marché noir. Le dénommé John, en face de lui, sourit tristement.

« Aradia, encore ?  
\- De plus en plus. Je n'aurai bientôt plus de miel, à ce train-là. »

John attrapa le pot, le glissa près de lui, avant de sortir d'une de ses poches à lui un tout petit flacon rempli d'un liquide translucide où se mélangeaient du bleu et du vert dans une délicate teinte turquoise. Sollux saisit le contenant comme s'il s'agissait du plus pur des diamants. Et pour cause – il valait encore plus cher que ça, en ces temps sombres.  
John eut à nouveau un pauvre sourire – Sollux, qui le côtoyait depuis bien longtemps, le trouva plus fatigué que d'habitude, plus…

« Je n'aurai bientôt plus de marchandise, moi non plus. »

… désespéré.  
Un instant, ses yeux hétérochromes se posèrent sur le petit flacon de liquide dans sa main. À court de stock ? Mais alors…

« Désolé, Sollux. Je ferai de mon mieux, promis.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, mec ? T'es bien le seul parmi nous qui n'aies jamais… enfin… »

Il jeta un autre regard à son précieux flacon.

« … qui n'aies jamais perdu espoir. »

Parce que c'était exactement ce que représentait John – pour eux tous.  
L' _espoir._  
Aucun d'eux ne savait ce que John faisait le jour. Peut-être était-il quelqu'un d'important dans leur nouveau gouvernement. Peut-être n'était-il qu'un citoyen se fondant dans la masse. Peut-être était-il un « ennemi du peuple » déclaré, comme se plaisaient à les appeler ces hauts placés qui gouvernaient leur pays aujourd'hui.  
Tout ce que lui et les autres savaient, c'était que la nuit, ceux qui n'en pouvaient plus avaient le droit de venir ici. De se glisser dans les ruelles sans se faire voir, pour trouver au fin fond d'un appartement miteux une pièce éclairée à la bougie, un jeune homme assis par terre et – moyennant un paiement à la hauteur – une petite dose d'espoir.

En face de lui, John frotta sa nuque, détournant le regard pour observer un des murs de la pièce aveugle. Un air profondément triste se peignit un instant sur ses traits. Malgré lui, Sollux sentit sa poitrine se serrer – il n'était pas du genre à s'émouvoir pour n'importe quoi, mais John… John avait toujours été comme un _roc,_ pour eux. Le voir comme ça, si jeune, si fragile… ça lui retournait les tripes.

« L'espoir est ce qui meurt en dernier, Sol. Mais… Il meurt quand même, au bout d'un moment. Même moi, je finis par… »

Un silence.  
Un instant, Sollux pensa que John allait finir sa phrase. Quand il comprit que ce ne serait pas le cas, il se pencha en avant, jusqu'à poser sa main sur son épaule, plonger son regard dans l'océan du sien.

« Hé. Mec. Ça va aller.  
\- Je ne sais pas, Sollux. Ça fait si longtemps que… Que tout ça dure. Et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps, même… même pour vous. J'aimerais, mais…  
\- Peut-être qu'il faut simplement que tu… recharges tes batteries ?  
\- Mes… quoi ? »

Un mince sourire se dessina sur le visage du plus vieux.

« Tes batteries. On a tous besoin, à un moment ou à un autre, de quelque chose pour aller mieux. Aradia et moi, c'est l'espoir. Toi, ce sera peut-être autre chose. Je crois que j'ai une idée, attends. »

Il farfouilla quelques instants dans ses poches à la recherche de quelque chose. Quelques secondes plus tard, il brandissait un tout petit carnet en papier et un crayon gris. Il en déchira une feuille pour gribouiller dessus, avant de la tendre à son vis-à-vis.

« Tiens. Essaye d'aller voir cette personne, dis-lui exactement ce qui est noté sur le papier. Il devrait te mener à _lui._  
\- Euh… Ok ?  
\- Essaye, au moins, John. Ça pourrait t'aider.  
\- D'accord, d'accord. J'essayerai.  
\- Cool. »

Il resta quelques secondes de silence, avant que Sollux ne se relève en époussetant ses vêtements de la poussière qui régnait en maître dans ces lieux. Il détourna les talons jusqu'à la porte dans son dos, mais s'arrêta, main sur la poignée, pour jeter un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule.

« Courage, John. À bientôt.  
\- À bientôt, Sollux. Salue Aradia pour moi.  
\- Ouais, j'y manquerai pas. »

**.oOo.**

Cela ferait bientôt deux ans que le Chancelier English était monté au pouvoir. Deux ans qu'il avait changé les lois, le pays, les habitants. Deux ans qu'il avait remodelé la société, arguant que pour que celle-ci soit fonctionnelle et paisible, les émotions étaient contre-productives, qu'elles ne faisaient qu'entraver l'être humain dans sa quête de la perfection.  
Aussi avait-il décidé de les supprimer. Tout simplement.

Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait fini par y arriver. Il était arrivé au pouvoir, et avait alors fait interdire toute expression d'un quelconque sentiment – sous peine de se retrouver enfermé dans les prisons haute sécurité de leur capitale. Toute marque d'affection, de joie, de tristesse, de colère, de peur ou de dégoût était interdite. Les gens ne se touchaient plus, se parlaient à peine, s'observaient par le trou d'une serrure. La serrure de la prison qu'était devenue leur vie.  
Et au milieu de tout ça, quelques îlots étaient apparus. Quelques personnes qui refusaient d'abandonner. Quelques personnes qui se battaient encore. Et si certaines – comme Dave, le meilleur ami de John – se battaient ouvertement dans une résistance dont beaucoup entendaient parler, d'autres, à l'instar de sa plus ancienne amie, Rose, portaient des coups plus pernicieux, à l'intérieur même du gouvernement mis en place.

John, lui, avait choisi une troisième voie.  
Une voie plus discrète, mais peut-être plus efficace. La voie de l'espoir.  
Travaillant au département biomoléculaire de la ville, il avait été en charge d'étudier, pendant un moment, le procédé mis en place par English, qui leur permettait de transformer les émotions des gens en liquide et de les extraire de leur corps. Il avait simplement trouvé le moyen d'isoler une émotion particulière – _l'espoir –_ et de la mettre en bouteille, par ses propres moyens. Et alors, il avait proposé de la vendre.

Certains auraient profité de ce marché. Pas lui. Il ne se sentait pas le cœur d'arracher le peu qu'il leur restait à de pauvres gens qui ne demandaient rien de plus que d'y croire encore un moment. Alors il se faisait payer avec ce qu'ils avaient – du miel par ici, des informations par-là, des bricoles et du bric à brac. L'espoir était, après tout, quelque chose qu'il pouvait offrir sans restriction. Pourquoi s'en serait-il privé ?

Oui, enfin… jusqu'à se rendre compte, un beau matin, qu'il ne parvenait presque plus à extraire quoi que ce soit. La source qui lui semblait inépuisable, lui toujours si optimiste, si plein de vie, était en train de se tarir.  
Et il ne savait qu'y faire.

Poussant un soupir, John sortit le petit papier que lui avait laissé Sollux, la veille au soir. Un bout de page quadrillée, déchirée, sur laquelle une adresse était notée, ainsi qu'un nom. _Gamzee._ En dessous, il avait ajouté une phrase, probablement celle qu'il lui faudrait dire.  
Depuis hier soir, le cœur de John hésitait. Il… ne savait pas s'il pouvait réellement faire ça. Vendre l'espoir qu'il créait, seul chez lui, à l'abri de son souterrain et caché de tous, c'était une chose. Mais sortir en pleine nuit pour aller voir un autre vendeur illégal… c'était un pas de plus. Un pas de plus vers l'illégalité déclarée.  
Et s'il était pris ? Que deviendraient les gens, comme Sollux et Aradia, qui comptaient sur lui pour ne pas sombrer dans l'abysse sans fond qui s'ouvrait sous leurs pieds ? Comment pourrait-il les aider ?

Oui, mais…  
… Comment pourrait-il aider qui que ce soit, si lui-même n'était plus capable de produire d'espoir ? Il n'avait pas le choix, au final. Il _devait_ faire quelque chose. Même si ce quelque chose était précisément ce qui lui faisait le plus peur.  
Prenant une profonde inspiration, le jeune homme scella sa décision. Il irait voir ce Gamzee, ce soir. Il ferait en sorte de fabriquer à nouveau de l'espoir.

**.oOo.**

Le trajet jusqu'à l'adresse qui lui avait été donnée fut plus difficile que ce qu'il avait escompté. Elle se trouvait à plus de quinze minutes de marche rapide de son propre appartement, au fin fond des ruelles les plus basses de la ville, là où grouillaient les bas-fonds de l'humanité, la vermine et le marché noir.  
Il lui fallut échapper à la vigilance d'au moins trois patrouilles différentes de gardes, lui qui était peu habitué à devoir se faufiler discrètement dans les rues, la nuit. Il n'était pas habitué à devoir marcher discrètement, le souterrain reliant sa maison et son lieu de vente lui permettant de passer de l'un à l'autre sans problèmes. Cela dit, le fait d'être seul et aussi silencieux que possible aidait bien, face à des patrouilles de dix personnes faisant un bruit de tous les diables et s'entendant à des centaines de mètres à la ronde.

Aussi finit-il par parvenir au lieu indiqué – une petite maison presque aussi délabrée, vu de l'extérieur, que celle où il avait pour habitude de vendre sa marchandise. Mais il savait depuis bien longtemps qu'il n'était jamais une bonne idée de se fier aux apparences.  
Il frappa aussi clairement que possible, attendit une réponse – qui ne vint pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par pousser le panneau de bois, se glissant à l'intérieur aussi vite que possible en essayant d'étouffer le grincement de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un fils de pute vient faire ici à cette heure ? »

La voix manqua de le faire bondir hors de ses chaussettes.  
Se retournant, il se plaqua presque contre la porte, hésitant à s'enfuir à toutes jambes, là, tout de suite, plutôt que de rester à la merci de ce _géant_. Il ne devait pas faire loin de deux mètres, ses cheveux en désordre ajoutant quelques centimètres superflus à sa stature déjà impressionnante. De grands cernes creusaient son visage émacié, soulignant de violet son regard presque noir. Un air peu aimable peignait ses traits.  
John déglutit, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, imita le poisson une ou deux fois, avant de se souvenir de la phrase qu'avait inscrite Sollux sur le papier.

« Je… je… Je suis à la recherche de la _tendresse_. »

La transformation fut stupéfiante.  
De menaçant, l'homme en face de lui devint amical, presque _chaleureux._ Il laissa un immense sourire transfigurer tout son visage, avant d'abattre une puissante main sur l'épaule de John, qui craignit un instant qu'il ne la lui démette sur le coup. Mais elle tint bon – lui aussi – et l'homme s'éloigna quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Fallait le dire plus tôt, frère ! Viens avec moi.  
\- Qu… quoi ? Comme ça ?  
\- À quoi t'attendais-tu, enculé ? »

_Pas à me faire insulter toutes les deux phrases,_ pensa fugacement le jeune homme. Mais visiblement, ça semblait être une façon de parler, pour celui-là.  
Il se gratta la gorge.

« Il n'y a pas… je… Je dois pas payer, d'abord ? Et… C'est tout ? C'est… Tu n'as pas peur de te faire surprendre, avec aussi peu de sécurité ?  
\- C'est pas moi qu'il faudra payer. Et je suis la sécurité. Si tu n'avais pas dit cette phrase, tu n'aurais pas pu passer. Personne ne _le_ touchera, tant que je serai là. »

Un frisson cascada le long du dos de John quand il surprit l'éclat de haine qui brilla une seconde, dans les yeux de l'autre – Gamzee, supposa-t-il. Qui que cet homme soit en train de protéger, cela en valait la peine.  
Et cela attisait d'autant plus la curiosité de John. Avalant sa salive, il hocha la tête, puis emboita le pas de son guide. Ce dernier lui lança un autre sourire tranquille, avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfoncer dans ce qui semblait être, à John, les simples couloirs d'un ancien appartement.

… Mais qui se révélèrent être un véritable dédale, où ne cessaient d'apparaître de nouvelles portes, de nouveaux embranchements, de nouveaux croisements. Il eut l'impression de marcher au moins dix bonnes minutes avant que Gamzee ne s'arrête face à une porte et ne l'ouvre avec plus de délicatesse que John n'aurait pensé.

« Gamzee, putain, je t'ai déjà dit de frapper avant…  
\- Quelqu'un veut te voir, frère. »

La voix se tut – puis grogna. Gamzee s'effaça pour laisser John entrer. Ce dernier s'exécuta, son regard scrutant la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, à peine éclairée par quelques bougies. Elle était aussi aveugle que l'endroit où il vendait sa propre marchandise – sécurité supplémentaire. Sans fenêtre, pas de risque de voir quelqu'un s'inviter sans prévenir. L'endroit était petit, mais confortable – des coussins étaient posés à même le sol dans un coin, sans pour autant être couverts de poussière.  
Au centre de la pièce, un homme le fixait, des cernes encore plus grands que ceux de Gamzee mangeant son visage, noyant son regard brun ocre. Son teint était d'une pâleur presque inquiétante, aussi effrayante que sa maigreur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, avant qu'il ne lance d'une voix écorchée :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, au juste ?  
\- Je… de… de la tendresse ? On… On m'a dit que… tu pourrais m'aider.  
\- T'aider ? De quoi est-ce que tu…  
\- J'ai de quoi payer, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Fourrageant ses poches, John en sortit un petit flacon rempli de son habituel liquide turquoise. Le tout dernier qu'il possédait – qu'il avait mis des heures à extraire. Il jeta un regard à Gamzee pour s'assurer que ce dernier ne lui arracherait pas la tête s'il le montrait à son interlocuteur, puis tendit la paume, sa marchandise au centre de celle-ci.  
Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent autour d'eux, avant que l'autre ne rouvre la bouche.

« De… de l'espoir ? Où as-tu trouvé ça, enculé ?  
\- Je… Je l'ai fabriqué. C'est—  
\- Merde. Tu … Tu es John, c'est ça ? intervint le plus grand. C'est toi, le marchand d'espoir dont nous a parlé ce fils de pute de Sollux ?  
\- Tu connais Sollux ? »

John s'était tourné vers Gamzee, les yeux grands ouverts. Même si, à la réflexion, ce n'était pas si étrange, en fait. Après tout, si Sollux avait pu lui donner l'adresse et ce qui devait être le mot de passe pour accéder à cet endroit, c'est qu'il devait les connaître.  
Gamzee, en face de lui, acquiesça.

« Il vient ici parfois. Cet enculé nous a expliqué ce que tu faisais pour Aradia.  
\- Gamzee. »

La voix de l'autre homme fit lever la tête au géant. Ses prunelles se teintèrent de douceur tandis qu'il regardait son vis-à-vis, légèrement plus petit que lui. Ce dernier fit un geste de la tête en direction de John, avant de reprendre de sa voix grave :

« Je m'en occupe. Merci. Je le ramènerai.  
\- D'accord, Karbro. À plus tard.  
\- Ouais, ouais. »

Et aussi simplement que ça, le géant tourna les talons en refermant la porte derrière lui. John haussa un sourcil, avant de se tourner vers l'occupant de la pièce. Ce dernier l'observa des pieds à la tête, puis lança d'une voix tranquille :

« Pose tes affaires, tu seras plus à l'aise.  
\- Oh… Ok. Et euh… pour le flacon ?  
\- Hmm. Donne. »

Il déposa le précieux contenant dans la paume offerte devant lui, et se tourna pour retirer sa cape et le premier des deux pulls qu'il portait. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, mais il faisait étonnamment plus chaud dans cette pièce que dans les couloirs qu'il avait traversés avec Gamzee pour venir jusqu'ici. Une fois ce vêtement retiré, comme ses chaussures, il se retourna, pour trouver son vis-à-vis debout, près des coussins qu'il avait remarqués auparavant. Ce dernier lui fit signe d'avancer vers lui.

« Bon. John, c'est ça ?  
\- Euh… oui. Et toi ?  
\- Appelle-moi Karkat. Tu as déjà… Enfin, tu sais ce que je fais ?  
\- Pas… pas vraiment. Sollux m'a juste dit de demander de la tendresse. C'est… comme moi ? Un flacon que tu bois ?  
\- Pas vraiment. La tendresse n'est pas une émotion que l'on produit seul, elle se fabrique à deux. »

John fronça les sourcils un instant, peu sûr de ce qu'il était en train de comprendre.

« À deux ? Mais…  
\- Donne tes mains. »

La voix n'admettrait aucune contradiction. Déglutissant peut-être un peu plus bruyamment que ce qu'il aurait bien voulu l'admettre, John s'exécuta, tendant ses bras devant lui, paumes offertes à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier lui jeta un petit regard en coin, avant de faire glisser ses propres mains sur les siennes, laissant un frisson courir sur l'épiderme du vendeur d'espoir. Ses mains étaient incroyablement chaudes, et sa peau bien plus douce qu'il n'aurait pu le penser au premier abord.

« Détends-toi, crétin. Je vais pas te bouffer. »

Un sourire vint jouer sur les joues de John. C'était étrange de se dire que cet homme était un marchand de _tendresse,_ alors qu'il lui parlait en l'insultant. Mais… bizarrement, il ne se sentait pas insulté ? Il l'avait dit avec un ton, une chaleur qui lui donnait, au contraire, l'impression d'être apprécié. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ferma les yeux, ordonnant mentalement à ses muscles de se détendre un peu. Après tout, il était venu ici pour ça, non ? Ç'aurait été idiot de ne pas en profiter.  
Ses paupières closes, il pouvait mieux sentir les mouvements de Karkat, en face de lui. La chaleur de ses paumes, qui couraient maintenant sur ses avant-bras, ses pouces appuyant sur la peau ferme pour masser sous leur passage. Il se rendit bientôt compte que les mains allaient et venaient, mais montaient toujours de plus en plus haut. D'abord les avant-bras, bientôt les coudes, suivis des bras… jusqu'à…  
… Jusqu'à atteindre ses épaules.

John eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il entendit Karkat bouger, avancer d'un pas. Un pas, un seul. Une toute petite distance – pourtant suffisante pour qu'il vienne se coller tout entier contre lui, lui communiquant toute sa chaleur. Ses mains serpentèrent autour de lui, se glissant dans son dos pour l'entourer de ses bras. Le vendeur d'espoir sentit son souffle avoir un accroc, son cœur hésiter à battre. Puis, il finit par se dire que puisqu'il était là, il n'avait pas de raison de ne pas rendre la politesse.  
Aussi laissa-t-il son corps se détendre tout à fait, son visage se nicher dans le cou offert devant lui, ses bras s'animer pour enserrer la taille de Karkat. Il sembla se tendre un peu en sentant John bouger, mais se reprit bien vite, déplaçant ses bras pour en poser un au creux de ses omoplates.

« Ça va ? souffla sa voix grave.  
\- Mmmmh, murmura John. C'est… C'est agréable.  
\- Content de le savoir. »

Le rire de John s'éparpilla en quelques petits souffles chauds dans la courbe du cou de Karkat, faisant frissonner la peau de ce dernier. Ses paumes dessinaient des arabesques dans le dos de John, massant juste assez fort pour détendre, sans imposer. Un soupir satisfait s'échappa de la bouche du marchand de tendresse quand John essaya de l'imiter.

« Tu viens ? »

La question était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose, songea John. Il était jusqu'au cou entre les bras de cet homme, comment aurait-il pu ne pas le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde, s'il en avait eu envie ? Il se contenta cela dit de hocher la tête, laissant Karkat défaire leur étreinte pour reculer un peu, jusqu'à s'asseoir et presque s'allonger dans le tas de coussins juste derrière lui.  
John, peu désireux de perdre cette chaleur qui venait de lui être arrachée, le suivit presque aussitôt, tout en veillant à conserver des gestes doux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir plongé dans une bulle de tranquillité depuis quelques minutes – quelques heures ? – et ne tenait pas à la faire éclater au moindre geste brusque.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouva presque totalement allongé, collé contre Karkat, sa tête posée sur le torse de ce dernier. L'écho d'un cœur battait à ses oreilles, berçant le silence d'une douce quiétude. Il ferma les yeux bien vite, goûtant à la tendresse dans laquelle il avait l'impression d'avoir plongé.  
Les mains de Karkat vinrent bien vite jouer dans ses cheveux, massant son crâne du bout des doigts, grattant parfois la base de sa nuque. Le silence était tranquille, mais John finit par se sentir curieux.

« Et tu… fais ça souvent ?  
\- Hmm. »

Il pensa un instant que Karkat en resterait là.

« Pas autant.  
\- Autant ?  
\- D'habitude, c'est un ou deux câlins. Pas… tout ça.  
\- Mais pourquoi tu…  
\- Peu de gens _rendent_ les câlins. »

John pouffa doucement.  
Une de ses mains serpenta sur la taille de son vis-à-vis, l'agrippant pour mieux se nicher contre son cou. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte, laissant son esprit se tranquilliser dans cet océan de calme que représentait Karkat.  
Et là, au fond de ce dédale d'obscurs couloirs, dans une pièce aveugle et inconnue, bercé par le calme battement du cœur d'un homme qu'il venait de rencontrer, il sentit doucement l'espoir refaire surface. L'espoir que ce monde pouvait encore s'arranger. L'espoir que tout n'était pas perdu. L'espoir qu'un jour, grâce à des gens comme lui et Karkat, tout finirait par s'améliorer.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here my dear ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce type de dystopie. Et imaginer Karkat en dealer de câlins m'a beaucoup fait rire, huhu. Sur ce, je vais retourner à mon week-end de glandouille en vous laissant avec le titre du prochain thème : Egarement. A tout bientôt !


	72. Egarement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 72 : Egarement  
> Enfin. Du coup, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il entre et aille s'asseoir, avant que la moitié de l'université ne se demande ce qu'il foutait devant cette porte, sac sur le dos et papier à la main, en train de maudire le monde entier. Ou juste son meilleur ami. Peu importe. Bref.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooosh ! Il est ultra tard (tôt ?) à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, mais bon fallait bien que je bosse un peu de mon week-end et j'm'y suis mise tard. Du coup bon matin à tout ceux qui liront tout ça très tôt, vous avez des pensées depuis le fond de la nuit de ma part ;) bonne lecture !

7h55.  
Karkat jeta un œil au numéro de la salle – 413 – avant de hausser les épaules en grognant. Son putain de meilleur ami avait la pire écriture _au monde_ , mais ça devait être ça.  
… Ça avait _intérêt_ à être ça, en fait. Sinon il le buterait, très lentement, et avec beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de plaisir. Ça lui ferait bien les pieds, à cet abruti de Sollux, qui se foutait de sa gueule continuellement.

Enfin. Du coup, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il entre et aille s'asseoir, avant que la moitié de l'université ne se demande ce qu'il foutait devant cette porte, sac sur le dos et papier à la main, en train de maudire le monde entier. Ou juste son meilleur ami. Peu importe. Bref.  
Quelques instants plus tard, il était assis au milieu de l'amphithéâtre, avait sorti trousse, cahier, polycopié récupéré à la centrale – _« Introduction aux bases de données »_ – et se tenait prêt à prendre autant de notes que possible, histoire de comprendre ces sombres débilités informaticiennes auxquelles il ne bitait, la plupart du temps, que dalle.

Des étudiants entrèrent en masse peu de temps avant huit heures pétantes, s'asseyant ça et là dans l'amphithéâtre. Ils étaient beaucoup pour une volée d'informatique, lui sembla-t-il. Mais après tout, lui n'avait pris ce cours que pour être un peu avec Sollux, il ne faisait pas partie de cette branche à l'origine, aussi aurait-il eu bien du mal à estimer véritablement le nombre d'étudiants de cette faculté.  
Enfin bon.  
Il grogna vaguement quand un garçon de son âge environ vint s'asseoir sur le siège à côté de lui, mais décida de ne pas lui accorder un regard, ce dernier étant occupé à chercher Sollux. Son ami était rarement en avance en cours, il avait même plutôt tendance à arriver à la bourre, se glissant sur un siège à l'arrière de la salle sans se faire remarquer. Mais putain, pour le premier cours en commun avec lui, il aurait pu faire un effort, non ?

Il aurait bien aimé continuer cette réflexion, mais le prof entrant par une des portes en bas de l'amphi l'en empêcha. Attrapant son stylo, il inscrivit la date du cours en haut de sa feuille, le nom de ce dernier, un petit « 1 » qu'il encercla, et se tint prêt.

« Bienvenue à tous, lança la voix grave du professeur dans un micro qui semblait dater du siècle passé. Nous n'avons que peu de temps au cours de l'année, aussi allons-nous entrer dans le vif du sujet tout de suite. Que savez-vous de la biologie moléculaire ? »

…  
Attends, quoi ?

**.oOo.**

John jeta un énième regard à son voisin de table.  
Il n'avait pas spécialement fait attention à lui en s'asseyant là, tout à l'heure, mais… ce type était _bizarre_ , un peu, non ? D'abord il avait paru super concentré, au point que c'en était quasiment comique, et puis lorsque le prof avait enfin commencé à parler… Il s'était décomposé.

Mais genre. Vraiment !  
Tout à coup, vlan ! Tout blanc, le mec. Ce qui était d'ailleurs assez effrayant, vu que couplé à ses immenses cernes, ça lui flanquait une tronche de zombie fraîchement déterré. Il avait cessé presque aussitôt de prendre des notes pour regarder frénétiquement autour de lui. Et quelques minutes après… il s'était mis à jurer.

…  
Mais genre. Jurer. _Jurer._  
John n'en était pas certain, mais il aurait presque pu parier que même Dave aurait rougi à certains mots sortis de la bouche de ce mec. C'était… entre l'impressionnant et le drôle. Et le préoccupant, un peu, aussi. Parce qu'il devait vraiment avoir un gros souci, pour s'énerver ainsi, non ?  
Ce fut ce qui le décida.

Se penchant un peu, il se gratta la gorge, avant de chuchoter :

« Euh, mec ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Ta gueule, est-ce que tout a l'air _d'aller bien_ ?! »

Wow.  
John ignorait qu'il était possible de crier et de chuchoter en même temps. Le tout de façon agressive. Ce mec était doué, quand même.

« Eh, calme, je pose juste une question…  
\- Ouais bah c'est pas le moment !  
\- Je pourrais peut-être t'aider ? »

Un grognement.  
Un autre.  
Quelques mots marmonnés que John ne comprit pas – mais supposa être d'énièmes jurons plutôt bien sentis, qu'il imagina aisément.  
Finalement, un soupir.

« Je… suis pas dans le bon cours.  
\- Dans le bon cours ?  
\- Je dois suivre un cours sur les bases de données !  
\- Euh… ah ouais, non, ici c'est la biologie moléculaire de la cellule.  
\- Mais putain, ils ont changé les salles sans prévenir, ces trous du cul desséchés à l'uranium ?  
\- Ben… Je sais pas, tu devais aller en quelle salle ?  
\- La 413. »

…  
John sentit un sourire manger ses joues, quasiment faire le tour de sa tête. Au vu de la tronche du mec en face, il aurait mieux valu qu'il arrête tout de suite, sinon il allait se la faire arracher, mais… c'était _trop fort.  
_ Et trop drôle, aussi !

« Pfffff… ! Mais c'est l'amphi A13, ici ! La 413, c'est le bâtiment des informaticiens, à côté ! Comment t'as fait pour te tromper de _bâtiment_ ?!  
\- Ta gueule, putain, je suis en filière traduction moi ! C'est ma faute si vos putains de bâtiments scientifiques se ressemblent tous ?! »

John aurait bien voulu répondre quelque chose, mais il aurait eu du mal, avec le fou rire qui menaçait ses côtes.

**.oOo.**

L'enseignant fronça les sourcils en entendant un rire à peine étouffé surgir du milieu de la salle. Il tenta de continuer son exposé sur le déroulement du cours et la façon dont ils seraient évalués à la fin de l'année et tout au long des prochaines semaines, mais le rire enfla jusqu'à devenir un véritable fou rire quasiment impossible à ignorer.  
… Surtout pour les autres étudiants, qui commençaient à perdre de leur concentration, se retournant peu à peu vers la source du bruit.  
Avec un soupir, il s'adressa à l'étudiant qui riait – un jeune homme brun qu'il reconnaissait pour l'avoir déjà croisé dans un des cours à petit effectif sur les principes de la biologie moléculaires et leurs effets appliqués.

« Egbert ! Peut-on savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle dans votre future évaluation ? »

L'étudiant mit quelques instants à se calmer, se tordant encore de rire tandis qu'un autre jeune homme, à ses côtés, l'invectivait de façon… colorée, de ce que l'enseignant pouvait en percevoir. Finalement, essuyant une larme sous ses lunettes, il lança, assez fort pour être entendu :

« Rien, Monsieur Martinou. C'est pas de votre faute, c'est… mon voisin, qui s'est trompé de classe, et qui n'ose plus repartir de peur de vous déranger. »

Un soupir résonna dans sa salle.  
Se frottant la tempe, le professeur s'occupa du problème aussi efficacement qu'il le pouvait.

« Eh bien, au lieu de rire comme un benêt, accompagnez ce pauvre étudiant à sa classe. Ça nous fera des vacances.  
\- Bien, m'sieur ! »

Un grattement de gorge, puis une voix à moitié étranglée attira son attention sur le voisin d'Egbert, qui avait pris une délicate teinte cramoisie.

« M-merci, monsieur.  
\- Je vous en prie. Bon courage, jeune homme. »

**.oOo.**

La semaine d'après – une semaine qu'il avait passée à maudire l'écriture de son meilleur ami, son meilleur ami, ce mec qui avait bien fini par l'accompagner jusqu'à sa classe en se tordant de rire, les enseignants et leurs remarques à la con, les autres étudiants, les bâtiments, la terre, les étoiles, le cosmos et l'univers – Karkat retrouva un John souriant jusqu'aux dents juste devant sa salle d'informatique.  
Et sentit que son calvaire ne faisait, alors, que commencer.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plaignons ensemble ce pauvre Karkat qui n'a, certainement, pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs. Bon après mec, si tu lisais un peu mieux les instructions de Sollux... ;D Une dédicace à Mr Martinou, qui est un véritable prof de biochimie de l'université de Genève, j'ai été piocher son nom au hasard sur le programme de nos cours. Voilà, c'était l'anecdote débile du jour. Je vous retrouve dans une semaine pour le thème 73 : voir rouge. A vous les studios ! :D


	73. Voir rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 73 : Voir rouge.  
> Foutue mémoire de merde ! Ça t'arrive bien trop souvent à ton goût d'oublier un mot que tu as sur le bout de la langue alors même que tu es en train d'écrire. Et c'est proprement intolérable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le bonjour à tous, en ce dimanche paisible ! :3 Merci à tous pour vos reviews de la dernière fois ça m'a fait terriblement plaisir de vous retrouver ! J'espère que ce thème vous plaira tout autant, j'ai en tout cas bien rit à l'écrire ! Je vous laisse avec la lecture ;)

Sourcils froncés, tu fusilles ton écran des yeux.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce mot, déjà ? Imp… Int… Inv… ? Comment dire ça ? Quand quelque chose empêche une société de fonctionner ? Ça n'est pas contre-productif, il te faut un terme plus puissant que ça. In…. In…

Foutue mémoire de merde !  
Ça t'arrive bien trop souvent à ton goût d'oublier un mot que tu as sur le bout de la langue alors même que tu es en train d'écrire. Et c'est proprement intolérable.  
Te levant de ta chaise, tu sors du bureau où tu as établi pour l'écriture – ce que John a bien compris, puisqu'il déserte toujours la pièce, même si son propre bureau est également là, quand tu y es – jusqu'à rejoindre le salon. Ton amoureux s'y trouve, avachi dans le canapé, sa console dans les mains et en train de grogner sur une sombre histoire de « _Moblin argenté qui tape dix fois trop fort mais dégage bordel ! »_. Un sourcil relevé, tu finis par te gratter la gorge pour attirer son attention.

« Karkat ?  
\- Hmm. Dis voir, comment on dit, quand un truc empêche quelque chose de fonctionner ?  
\- … Cassé ? »

…  
Pourquoi aimes-tu cet abruti, déjà ?

« Mais non, crétin ! C'est pas la chose qui ne fonctionne pas, elle empêche de fonctionner. C'est pas contre-productif, il me faut quelque chose de plus fort. »

John se gratta quelques instants les cheveux en face de toi, avant de soupirer.

« J'en sais rien moi ! Pourquoi tu utilises pas le dictionnaire que je t'ai offert à Noël, chez tes parents ? Il y a bien un truc avec les synonymes, dedans, non ?  
\- Oh… ouais, t'as raison. Merci, crétin.  
\- À ton service, idiot. »

Tu grognes, tapes – doucement – dans son pied, et repars travailler.  
Sitôt assis à ton bureau, tu te penches pour ouvrir un de tes tiroirs en ressortir le fameux dictionnaire. À vrai dire, tu avais un peu oublié qu'il était là, puisque tu ne t'es remis à l'écriture qu'assez récemment. C'est-à-dire à peu près aujourd'hui.  
… Pas de ta faute si t'avais d'autres choses à faire !  
Enfin bon.

Avec un soupir, tu feuillettes le dictionnaire, cherchant ton inspiration au gré des pages qui défilent, essayant de trouver une id—  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!  
Fronçant à nouveau les sourcils, tu attrapes le dictionnaire à deux mains, et fais défiler en arrière les pages que tu viens de passer. Ton cœur rate un battement lorsque tu accroches du regard ce que tu avais pensé voir la première fois.

Tu ne t'étais pas trompé.  
Il y a une photo. John a scotché une _photo_ dans le dictionnaire.  
…

Ta photo.  
Il a scotché _ta_ photo dans le dictionnaire.  
Sous le mot « adorable ».  
Tu vas le _tuer_.

« JJJOOOOOOOOOOHHHHNNN ! »

Ton hurlement fait presque trembler les murs de l'appartement.  
Pourtant, ta moitié, lorsque tu arrives vociférant dans le salon, a l'audace d'à peine relever les yeux de son jeu pour te jeter un regard presque ennuyé. Tu te retiens de lui hurler dessus pour, à la place, souffler tes quelques mots, étranglé par la fureur.

« Qu'est-ce… que c'est… que _ça ?!_ »

Il hausse un sourcil.  
T'offre son sourire le plus lumineux.

« Ben, c'est ta définition ! »

Tu hoquètes, presque abasourdi par tant d'audace.  
T'essouffles.  
Grognes.  
Fronces les sourcils.

« Je vais te buter. »

Et tu lui balances le dictionnaire en pleine tronche.

**.oOo.**

Après ça, un jeu étrange s'installa.  
John se mit le premier à ajouter de temps en temps des photos ou des images imprimées dans le dictionnaire – parfois de vos amis, parfois de moments que vous aviez passés ensemble. Et puis, sans l'avouer, tu finis par te prendre au jeu, toi aussi. Aussi put-il à son tour découvrir, parfois, des images scotchées par tes soins dans le dictionnaire.

Comme sa photo, sous le mot _« crétin »_.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà ! :3 J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Petite note rigolote : le mot que cherche Karkat, au début de l'histoire... c'est un mot que je cherchais pour le thème Obsession. Et que j'ai toujours pas trouvé. Nyeh.   
> Sur ce, je vais aller profiter d'une journée pleine d'écriture, et je vous retrouve dimanche prochain pour le thème 74 : Confrontation. Bonne semaine à tous !


	74. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 74 : Confrontation.  
> Ce n'était pas sa musique préférée, mais ça avait le mérite de remplir les oreilles – et de museler une partie de son cerveau. Quant à la partie qui n'était pas muselée, il s'en chargerait bien assez vite avec de l'alcool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout doux ! Je viens de me lever, j'ai encore l'impression d'avoir un pied dans le nid des rêves, mais je me suis dis que vous poster le thème en premier lieu serait un bon pas vers le réveil. Merci pour vos reviews de la semaine dernière, j'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant ce thème :)

Le bar résonnait d'une sourde musique techno.  
Ce n'était pas son style de musique préféré, mais ça avait le mérite de remplir ses oreilles – et de museler une partie de son cerveau. Quant à la partie qui n'était pas muselée, il s'en chargerait bien assez vite avec de l'alcool. C'est qu'il avait envie de draguer ce soir – pas de réfléchir. Et ce bar était certainement le meilleur endroit pour ça. Il était connu pour son accueil sans limite de tous les genres de sexualité, ses bonnes boissons, et son excellent DJ. Bref, ça allait être un régal. Il en était persuadé.

Ses radars s'étaient mis en route dès qu'il avait pénétré dans le bar, cataloguant les personnes sous ses yeux, les classant par catégorie – _trop jeunes, trop vieilles, intéressantes._ Être bisexuel avait vraiment du bon, dans ces cas-là ! Il avait repoussé l'idée de s'attaquer à cette personne lisant un bouquin dans un coin (trop dure d'approche), à ces deux immenses groupes de filles semblant fêter des anniversaires (trop grand nombre de cibles potentielles : son charme n'opérerait pas) et à ces trois hommes autour de la cible à fléchettes (carrément pas du genre à être intéressés par les autres hommes). Cela lui laissait tout le fond du bar, près des toilettes, et... le comptoir.  
Comme il n'avait pas encore commandé, et que quelques places étaient libres, ce fut là qu'il se dirigea.

Il s'assit juste à côté de deux jeunes hommes – un charmant brun et ce qui devait être son ami, un blond aux impressionnantes lunettes de soleil. Il prit le temps de commander un russe blanc, avant de jeter un coup d'œil intéressé aux deux personnes à sa droite.  
Les blonds n'étaient pas trop sa tasse de thé, mais il devait bien avouer que celui-là était un beau spécimen. Ses lunettes mangeaient une grande partie de son visage, qu'il devinait très fin. Auréolé par ces cheveux blonds, cela lui donnait une allure presque angélique – dont il savait très certainement jouer, devina-t-il. Intéressant… mais probablement pas pour lui – il aimait le challenge, les proies. Pas devoir se battre contre un autre prédateur.

Le petit brun, par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Il n'en voyait qu'une partie du visage, puisqu'il était tourné vers son voisin, mais il pouvait déjà admirer la courbe d'un cou gracile, des cheveux noirs en pétard – il serait certainement délicieux d'y glisser les mains ! – et des lunettes au bord noir qui devaient cacher un regard captivant.  
Qu'attendait-il, au juste ?

« Bonsoir. »

Sa voix grave roula dans sa gorge exactement comme il l'avait désiré, attirant l'attention des deux hommes dans sa direction. Il laissa son meilleur sourire ourler ses lèvres, son cœur accélérant sensiblement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il croisa le regard océan du brun, qui venait de se tourner.

« Euh… Salut ? »

Même sa voix était _sexy._ Bon… en réalité, plus mignonne que sexy, mais ça lui allait aussi. Il allait être un délice à dévorer tout cru.  
Près de lui, son ami blond posa la main sur son épaule, une moue amusée déformant son visage quasi impassible.

« Bon John, il est temps que je retourne aux platines. Amuse-toi bien !  
\- Hein ? Que… Mais attends ! »

Peine perdue – il s'était déjà levé pour disparaître dans la foule jusqu'au fond du bar, là où se trouvait l'espace réservé au DJ. Le brun grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à une insulte, ou une malédiction, avant de se tourner vers son autre interlocuteur.  
Et de déglutir.

« John, c'est ça ? reprit-il.  
\- Euh… Ouais. Et v—toi ?  
\- Cronus. Cronus Ampora. Enchanté, John.  
\- De… même. »

Il ne semblait pas très assuré – ou rassuré, pour la différence que cela faisait.  
Pas grave. Il ne tenait qu'à Cronus de le convaincre qu'il ne craignait rien – à part un peu de _bon temps_ , s'il le voulait bien. Aussi se rapprocha-t-il encore, un sourire toujours plus enjôleur sur les lèvres.

« Et que viens-tu faire ici, John ?  
\- Oh ! Euh… principalement voir des amis, en fait. D-Dave est mon meilleur ami, et il travaille ici la plupart du temps.  
\- Je vois. C'est lui qui vient de partir ?  
\- C'est ça. »

Le regard de John s'égara un instant dans le dos de Cronus, mais ce dernier n'y prêta pas attention plus d'une demi-seconde. Après tout, il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec ce qu'il avait sous les yeux pour s'intéresser à qui que ce soit d'autre dans le bar. Aussi se concentra-t-il aussi bien qu'il le put sur le jeune homme – questions, explications, discussions…  
Il alla même jusqu'à lui offrir un verre – du coca, car, se justifia l'autre, il devait conduire, ce soir. Excellent prétexte que Cronus attrapa au vol.

« Conduire ? Et où ça ?  
\- Euh… eh bien. Chez moi ?  
\- Oh… Et que dirais-tu de plutôt aller dans un autre endroit ? Où on pourrait… _s'amuser_ ? »

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot en se penchant un peu plus vers lui, posant sa main sur son genou, soufflant presque dans son oreille. Et à vrai dire, il aurait même aimé aller un peu plus loin – parfois, il se plaisait à surprendre ses proies, quitte à se prendre une gifle ou un bon coup de poing après – mais on l'en empêcha.

« Hé. »

Surpris par l'interjection, il se releva sur son siège, se tournant pour découvrir un homme de l'âge de John, des cheveux brun-roux en pétard, et des yeux sombres soulignés de cernes. Il allait lancer quelque chose – ne serait-ce qu'un bruit agacé d'avoir été dérangé en pleine chasse – mais n'en eut pas le temps. L'autre lui plaqua un livre sur la poitrine, le forçant à l'attraper avant qu'il ne tombe par terre, pour ensuite se tourner vers John.  
Et l'attirer à lui d'une pression sur la nuque, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes sous le regard médusé de Cronus.

Le baiser dura longtemps.  
Longtemps, longtemps, longtemps.  
À vrai dire, Cronus se demanda même un instant s'il aurait une fin, ou s'il était condamné à tenir un bouquin à ce mec qui venait de lui ruiner le coup _parfait_ , et qui embrassait maintenant à perdre haleine ce joli pigeon aux yeux bleus. Pigeon qui semblait apprécier le traitement, puisque ses mains à lui étaient venues se perdre sur le creux des reins de l'autre, ou fourrager dans ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'enfin, le premier relâcha son étreinte, ils restèrent encore quelques secondes à s'observer yeux dans les yeux. Finalement, après un dernier baiser volé, l'inconnu récupéra son bouquin, fusilla Cronus du regard, et retourna s'asseoir là où il était depuis le début de la soirée – près de l'entrée.  
Toujours aussi abasourdi, Cronus parvint néanmoins à formuler quelques mots.

« C'était… c'était _quoi_ , ça ? »

John eut la politesse de rougir.

« C'était… Karkat.  
\- Karkat ?  
\- Ouais. Mon copain. »

Un immense sourire vint faire étinceler ses yeux bleus.

« Et il est terriblement jaloux. »

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et il est fier... xD Quelque chose me dit que notre cher John va déguster, quand il rentrera chez lui :D   
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, personnellement il m'avait bien fait rire, à écrire, celui-là ! Oubliez pas de jeter une review à l'auteur, ça aime bien ces choses-là, ces petits bêtes. Et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le thème 75 : Miroir !


	75. Miroir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 75 : Miroir.  
> Le jeune homme jeta un œil à sa main droite. Sur la peau de ses jointures s'étalaient et s'entrecroisaient plusieurs lignes blanches, vestiges d'une blessure qui avait valu plusieurs jours de soin et de nombreux points de suture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucous un peu tardifs ; le dimanche matin a été synonyme de (très) grasse matinée ici :3 J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, et que ceux d'entre vous en pleine révisions s'en sortent. Courage à tous ! (L)

« Au fait, Karkat ?  
\- Hmmm ?  
\- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté l'histoire, derrière tes cicatrices. »

Le jeune homme jeta un œil à sa main droite. Sur la peau de ses jointures s'étalaient et s'entrecroisaient plusieurs lignes blanches, vestiges d'une blessure qui lui avait valu plusieurs jours de soin et de nombreux points de suture.

« Oh… Ouais. C'est… C'est une longue histoire.  
\- Il serait peut-être temps que tu me la racontes, alors, tu crois pas ?  
\- Ouais… T'as pas tort. Mais assieds-toi. Elle est longue et j'ai pas envie que tu m'interrompes. »

Et, preuve que Terezi était pour une fois vraiment, _totalement_ à son écoute, elle s'exécuta presque aussitôt. Un tabouret tiré près de lui, elle s'assit et lui tendit le verre qu'elle venait de préparer. Il inspira calmement, replongeant dans ses propres souvenirs, et s'apprêta à raconter cette histoire, celle qui l'avait, au final, mené jusque là.

**.oOo.**

Tu te souviens de l'époque où je venais tout juste d'être accepté à l'école de magie ? J'avais déménagé dans leur internat. Toi tu venais juste de commencer ta formation d'agente de la justice. Ben… si on n'avait pas le droit de faire de magie dans les couloirs de l'école, comme nos chambres étaient placées sous un charme de contrôle, il était possible de travailler là, ou dans les salles d'étude. Les sorts qu'on lançait étaient maîtrisés en cas de dérapage, donc on ne risquait rien. Le moyen parfait pour qu'on puisse travailler nos devoirs en dehors des heures de cours, si jamais.  
Le fait est que durant les premières semaines de cours, j'ai rencontré des problèmes avec un sort de transport des objets. Il touchait à la manipulation de la matière et de la lumière, et je n'arrivais pas à maîtriser cette saloperie qui refusait de marcher comme il fallait.

J'ai bien fini par devoir m'entraîner dans ma chambre.  
Et ce qui devait arriver est arrivé. Je me suis planté. J'ai lancé le sort en me ratant dans ce que je voulais faire – aujourd'hui encore, je ne suis toujours pas vraiment sûr de ce que j'ai bien pu faire à ce moment-là. Le sort a rebondi et a fini par… atterrir sur mon miroir. Vu qu'il était fait de lumière, j'ai bêtement pensé qu'il allait rebondir.

Et pour rebondir, il a rebondi, en fait.  
Mais pas _exactement_ comme je l'avais pensé. Parce qu'il a rebondit _dans_ le miroir. Je l'ai vu pénétrer le miroir et faire des ricochets dans le reflet de ce qu'était ma chambre. À vrai dire, je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible. À la fin, sa projection est revenue vers moi. J'ai pensé qu'il allait retraverser le miroir et me revenir en pleine tronche, avec ma chance de nouille molle… mais non. Lorsqu'il a heurté ce qui devait être l'autre côté du miroir, il a explosé en une pluie de lumière. Et puis…

« Aaaaahhhh ! »

… Et puis j'ai entendu une voix.  
Je pense que, sur le moment, si je n'avais pas été pétrifié de terreur, j'aurais hurlé comme _lui_. Lui, parce que c'était un homme. Un garçon de peut-être treize ou quatorze ans, donc mon âge, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, avec des lunettes un peu cassées et des dents trop grandes pour sa bouche.

Bon, je vais être honnête – j'ai salement flippé ma race, au début. À vrai dire, le temps d'assimiler le fait que je ne voyais plus mon propre reflet mais celui d'une autre personne, j'ai bondi sur mes jambes et je suis parti en courant comme un dératé qui aurait eu le roi des enfers au train. J'ai été me planquer un bon moment dans une des bibliothèques, loin du moindre reflet que j'aurais pu croiser. J'ai même, naïvement, espéré que l'autre ne serait plus là au moment où je reviendrais.  
Ouais, bon, j'avoue, c'était un peu con d'espérer ça – comme si nos erreurs se réparaient d'elles-mêmes, par _magie_. J'étais bien naïf. Ou très idiot.

Cela dit, le plus idiot des deux, ce n'était pas moi – pour une fois. Parce que le type dans le miroir – qui, tu t'en doutes, était toujours là à mon retour – était un véritable crétin. Capable de concourir dans toutes les catégories. Et de gagner. Haut la main.  
Et non, je te jure que je n'exagère pas.

Lorsque je suis revenu, c'est lui qui a piaillé le plus fort en me voyant réapparaître dans le miroir. Un cri quasiment surhumain, qui m'a certainement crevé un des tympans, mais bon. J'ai fini par lui hurler dessus d'arrêter de me casser les couilles, et ça a eu l'air de le calmer suffisamment pour qu'il puisse commencer à faire ce qu'il ne cesserait plus de faire, ensuite, pendant bien longtemps : dire des conneries.

« Tu… es un démon ? T'es venu dévorer mon âme ou un truc du style ? »

Je t'avais prévenue qu'il était débile !  
… Et arrête de rire.

« Non, lui ai-je répondu. Je suis un sorcier maléfique qui veut envahir ta dimension. »

Bon, honnêtement, lui répondre ça n'aura au final peut-être pas été mon plus grand coup d'éclat, puisque c'est lui qui a ensuite flippé au point de partir un bon moment. Ce qui fait que, ne le voyant pas revenir, j'ai fini par m'occuper comme je le pouvais : en allant manger, puis en retournant dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs. J'étais en plein dans mes calculs d'arithmancie quand il s'est à nouveau pointé, accompagné cette fois-ci.  
Il a placé devant le miroir un mec blond avec des lunettes bizarrement noires, qui cachaient ses yeux, en lui braillant un truc du genre _« Tu vois, il est là ! »_. J'ai eu un peu peur, au début… jusqu'à ce que ce mec ne réponde d'une voix encore plus plate qu'une pierre :

« Bro. Je vois mon reflet, là. Alors si tu insinues que c'est moi qui te flanque une trouille pas possible, je vais finir par me vexer, tu sais.  
\- Mais… tu le vois pas ? Assis à un bureau, là ! Il écrit avec une _plume_! Et y a… Il y a tout plein de bouquins bizarres près de lui ! »

C'était quoi le problème avec ma plume et mes bouquins de cours, au juste ?  
Haussant un sourcil, j'ai fini par me retourner complètement pour faire savoir à mon public que je pouvais l'entendre – provoquant un hoquet de terreur de la part du vis-à-vis, et un sursaut d'épaules chez le blond.

« Bon, John. C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai encore des musiques à mixer, moi. Tu m'appelleras quand tu auras cessé de voir des fantômes dans ton miroir, ok ?  
\- M-mais, Dave… !  
\- Allez, amuse-toi bien. »

Et sans rien dire de plus, il a quitté le cadre du miroir, ne laissant dans mon champ de vision que l'autre type à moitié mort de trouille, osant à peine tourner le regard dans ma direction. Avec un soupir, j'ai fini par m'approcher de la surface et poser mes doigts dessus. Elle était toujours aussi solide, ferme, froide. La seule différence, c'était que je ne me voyais plus moi, dedans, mais lui – et ce qui devait être sa chambre, derrière. Remplie de… trucs bizarres.  
En fait, c'était comme si j'avais une fenêtre sur un autre monde, dans ma chambre. Et visiblement, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait me voir… Probablement que ça marchait dans les deux sens. Au moins, si cette situation persistait, je pourrais éviter d'avoir à me faire du souci pour les éventuelles visites impromptues.

« … John ? » j'ai lancé, peu sûr.

Ça a eu le mérite de le faire sursauter à nouveau, avant de focaliser son attention sur moi.

« Que… Quoi ? a-t-il répondu, un accent hystérique dans la voix.  
\- Rien, rien. C'est juste… bizarre, comme nom.  
\- Bi— Mais d'où ?! Et puis c'est quoi ton nom, à toi, au juste ?  
\- Karkat » ai-je renvoyé platement.

Il y a eu un instant de silence, tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche, la refermait, haussait un sourcil.

« Et c'est _mon nom_ qui est bizarre ?!  
\- Je vois pas le problème du mien, il est tout à fait correct, chez moi.  
\- Chez… toi ? Et c'est où, chez toi ?  
\- Wreseria est le nom de notre royaume. Quant à moi, je vis au Fort de Skelside.(1) »

Un autre silence.  
Visiblement, ça allait devenir une habitude.  
Excédé, j'ai fini par lui renvoyer la question.

« Euh… Los Angeles, Amérique… ? Enfin, c'est pas un royaume mais un pays, mais…  
\- … C'est bien ce que je pensais.  
\- Qu-quoi ? Tu pensais quoi ?  
\- J'ai dû ouvrir un passage entre deux mondes, tout à l'heure.  
\- Tu… mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! »

J'ai grogné, de plus en plus énervé.

« Parce que tu crois que c'était volontaire ? Je me passerais bien d'avoir un mec bizarre dans le miroir de ma chambre, merci bien ! J'ai juste raté un sort !  
\- Ra… raté un sort ? Mais alors… »

J'ai grogné un peu plus – un simple avertissement. Je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule sur ce genre de points. Oui, je devais encore parfaire mon entraînement, et alors ?!

« … La magie existe ?! »

Par tous les dieux, ça s'annonçait long.

**.oOo.**

Et long, honnêtement, ça l'a été.  
Surtout qu'en réalité, contrairement à ce que je pensais, le sort ne s'est jamais résorbé. Pour une raison que j'ignore encore à ce jour, il a perduré dans mon miroir, servant toujours de lien entre John et moi. Et quitte à avoir ce mec bizarre en lieu et place de mon reflet… autant en profiter, non ? C'est ce qu'il a dû se dire aussi, car les années qui ont suivi ont vu un lien se tisser entre nous deux, peu à peu.

Parfois, c'était à mourir de rire, quand l'un de nous deux faisait une bêtise que l'autre pouvait voir. Cela poussait généralement l'autre à rire à s'en exploser les côtes ou à se rouler par terre, et peu importe que nos voisins respectifs se posent des questions quant à notre santé mentale, pourtant en parfait état. Parfois, on frisait l'incident diplomatique inter-dimensionnel, l'autre se vexant pas mal – bon, ok, c'était souvent moi, d'accord, ta gueule – mais ça finissait toujours par se résoudre.

Parfois, c'était épuisant – surtout parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment possible de faire une pause et de se retrouver seul, sans l'autre, puisque nous étions chacun dans la chambre, dans le dernier refuge de l'autre. Mais quelque part, c'était aussi… comment dire. Réconfortant ? Parce que même lorsqu'on cherchait à s'isoler au fond de nous, on n'était pas tout à fait seuls. On savait que l'autre était là. Je… je n'ai pas envie de le dire à grand monde, donc tu fermeras ta gueule sur ça, Tez, mais il m'a beaucoup aidé. Surtout quand il y a eu ces problèmes avec Kankri et nos parents. Il… il était là. Et j'ai pu être là aussi, quand je me suis rendu compte que d'autres mecs le faisaient chier dans sa propre école.

Parfois, c'était tranquille. Quand le soir, on se retrouvait, on se saluait juste avant de s'installer à même le sol ou à nos bureaux, discutant d'une voix tranquille en faisant le travail que les profs nous avaient assigné. On en profitait souvent pour comparer nos deux mondes, les miracles du sien, la magie du nôtre. On questionnait l'autre sur ce qui existait dans son monde, comment il fonctionnait, ce qu'il en pensait. On lançait des questions et des débats. Honnêtement, même si c'était un crétin fini, il avait un sens de la conversation encore assez soutenu, et c'était… bon, ok, c'était plutôt intéressant de parler avec lui.

Et puis, parfois…

Parfois, c'était dur.  
C'était dur parce que John n'était pas juste un ami. C'était _mon_ ami. C'était même… plus. Pas mon meilleur ami – Gamzee gardera certainement ce titre à vie, après tout. Mais il était plus. Bien, _bien plus._ Il était là quand j'en avais besoin, quand je n'en avais pas besoin. Il était quasiment la première personne à qui je pensais le matin en me levant, ou le soir en m'endormant. Il était celui que je voyais en premier, les matins où je devais faire attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller. Il était celui qui me réveillait parfois quand il rentrait plus tard que moi le soir, et que je dormais déjà. Il était… Il était _là._

Il était…  
Oh, Tez.  
Il était celui que j'aimais.  
Il _est_ celui que _j'aime_.

Et il le savait.  
J'ai fini par le lui avouer, un soir. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, à vrai dire, pourquoi je le lui ai dit ce soir-là particulièrement. Mais je le lui ai dit. J'étais prêt à m'enfuir, à ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans la chambre, à tirer un trait sur cette part si importante de ma vie pour éviter qu'il ne me _rejette_.  
Mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps – parce qu'il m'a hurlé dessus, de toute la force de ses poumons, en voyant que je voulais fuir, qu'il m'aimait aussi.

Tu y crois, ça ?  
Deux crétins, amoureux l'un de l'autre au travers de deux dimensions, réunis et séparés par un miroir, incapables de se rencontrer ou de se toucher, mais incapables de faire autrement que de s'aimer. Je m'en serais fracturé le crâne contre de la pierre, s'il ne m'en avait pas empêché en me racontant diverses bêtises et autres débilités de son cru.

Alors, à partir de là… on a vécu comme on pouvait avec cet amour qui nous dévorait littéralement le cœur. On a continué à se parler, à rire, à se moquer un peu l'un de l'autre, à se réconforter, à se dire bonjour ou bonne nuit, à veiller silencieusement l'un sur l'autre, à se questionner et à se sourire.  
Mais parfois, il y avait des choses en plus. Des mots doux. Des regards pleins de tendresse. Des baisers volants, qu'on échangeait avant de partir. Des attentions, comme des petits mots laissés face au miroir pour que l'autre puisse les voir.

On avait tout d'un véritable couple…  
… Tout, sauf le toucher. Sauf le fait de pouvoir vraiment sentir l'autre.  
Il… arrivait que des fois, on se rapproche vraiment du miroir. Qu'on… tente de se toucher au travers de ce dernier. Je ne sais honnêtement pas si c'est moi, mais les deux ou trois fois où j'ai essayé de toucher sa main au travers du miroir, j'ai eu l'impression… l'impression qu'il était chaud. Mais ce n'était que ça. Une impression. Une impression ridicule, juste le fantôme d'une émotion, d'une sensation que je désirais vraiment ressentir.  
Ça n'était que l'écho de la ruine que je ne voyais pas encore venir.

**.oOo.**

Et puis, un jour, tout a vraiment basculé.  
C'était il y a quelques mois. Tu t'en souviens peut-être.  
C'est quand, justement, j'ai été conduit chez les maîtres médecins pour ma main. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils l'aient entièrement sauvée. Il faut dire que je ne l'avais pas particulièrement épargnée.

La… soirée n'avait pas si mal commencé. J'étais retourné dans ma chambre, j'avais retrouvé John. On avait discuté, fait notre travail, et puis on s'était retrouvés assis chacun devant le miroir, presque appuyés l'un contre l'autre, à rire comme on pouvait de choses et d'autres. Sauf… sauf que tu me connais – moi et mon esprit romantique à la con. Et que visiblement, John devait avoir un peu de ça en lui aussi. Parce que… Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais j'ai essayé de… de l' _embrasser_.  
Pas besoin de faire le moindre commentaire, merci, salut, ta gueule. Je sais à quel point c'était profondément crétin de ma part.

Mais le pire… Le pire, c'est qu'il a répondu. Le pire, c'est qu'en rouvrant les yeux, moi qui ne sentais que la surface lisse et froide du miroir contre mes lèvres, je l'ai vu. Penché vers mon reflet. Les yeux fermés et la bouche plaquée contre le miroir.  
 _Aussi perdu et désespéré que moi_.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est… je crois que c'est cette image de lui qui m'a vraiment fait dévisser un boulon. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne comprends pas vraiment… pourquoi. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Pourquoi j'ai tout foutu en l'air.  
Je crois que je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais besoin de le voir – de le toucher, et de lui faire enfin vraiment ressentir, _comprendre_ combien je pouvais l'aimer. Mais je ne pouvais pas – tout ce que j'avais à ma disposition, c'était un foutu miroir, le froid d'une surface que je ne pouvais pas traverser, le désespoir d'une image que je pouvais seulement aimer.

Alors, je l'ai brisée.  
J'ai mis un immense coup de poing dedans – de toute ma force. Et même si je n'en ai pas beaucoup… ça a suffi. J'ai frappé, frappé, frappé. J'ai entendu sa voix percée de sanglots tandis que je tapais encore et encore.  
Jusqu'à ce que le miroir ne se brise pour de bon, ne tombe en petits éclats autour de moi.  
Jusqu'à ce que le silence ne se fasse.

Un silence aussi lisse et froid que le miroir.

**.oOo.**

Karkat avala une gorgée du lait tiède que lui avait servi Terezi. Il se gratta la gorge, puis reprit d'une voix plus faible, plus rauque.

« Ils ont soigné ma main, recousu la peau qui avait besoin de l'être. Ils ont bandé cette blessure, mais personne n'aurait pu bander mon âme. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, ce soir-là, je n'ai pas pu faire face au miroir brisé et au silence qui avait envahi ma vie. J'ai fui chez Gamzee. C'est lui… Lui qui m'a aidé à ramasser les morceaux du miroir, plus tard. Grâce à lui, j'ai reconstitué le puzzle qu'il formait, et je l'ai recollé sur mon armoire. »

Il laissa le silence envahir la pièce quelques secondes, avant d'ajouter, la gorge nouée :

« Mais il n'est rien de plus qu'un miroir brisé. Je n'y vois plus que mon reflet, désormais. »

Quand Terezi comprit enfin qu'il avait terminé son récit, elle soupira. Sa main chercha quelques secondes la sienne sur le comptoir, avant de la serrer fort, d'entrecroiser leurs doigts. Sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude, lorsqu'elle parla.

« Je suis… sincèrement désolée, Karkat. Vraiment.  
\- Ouais, répondit-il doucement. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant. »

Un petit rire lui échappa – elle sourit.

« C'est vrai. Mais si je ne peux pas te dire que je suis désolée, je peux au moins te souhaiter bonne chance, alors ?  
\- Ouais. Merci, je suppose.  
\- Je t'en prie. »

**.oOo.**

Seul dans sa chambre, le magicien – qui n'était déjà plus un apprenti depuis plusieurs mois – inspira à fond. Il avait insisté pour garder cette chambre et s'y installer, même après ses études. La demande était étrange, mais les responsables y avaient accédé, puisqu'il avait décidé de rester dans le bâtiment pour continuer des recherches.  
Et recherches, il avait continué. Sur les sortilèges touchant aux miroirs, aux autres mondes, aux autres dimensions. Il avait passé des mois enfermé, à chercher tous les moyens de réparer son erreur.

Et il pensait avoir trouvé.  
C'était pour cela qu'il était passé voir Terezi, ce soir. Il avait été lui faire des adieux. Parce que la formule qu'il avait obtenue dans les livres était loin de lui garantir la réussite – et il ignorait encore ce qui se passerait, s'il ne réussissait pas. Mais ce n'était pas grave.  
Il était déterminé à essayer.

Une seconde inspiration – plus profonde, plus tranquille – et il tendit les mains devant lui. Il observa dans la glace le reflet fragmenté de son visage, résultat des brisures toujours visibles sur la surface. Clignant des yeux, il se concentra pour tisser autour de lui les liens de magie, formant la toile de son sort.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il imprima un mouvement vers l'avant, plaquant son sort sur la surface. Il pensa un instant que tout allait rater, mais la toile se superposa au miroir, s'insérant dans les fissures, recouvrant son reflet d'une mince couche de liquide doré.

Avec un dernier soupir, un dernier regret, un dernier regard à sa chambre, Karkat s'arracha à cette vision qui appartenait désormais à son passé.  
Et avança d'un pas.  
Sous ses yeux, son reflet explosa en mille éclats, qui tous se transformèrent peu à peu.

Milliers de morceaux.  
Milliers de possibilités.  
Milliers de chemins, s'ouvrant et s'entrecroisant devant lui, lui offrant une infime chance d'un jour, peut-être retrouver celui qu'il avait tant aimé.  
Et tant pis si pour ça, il lui fallait errer dans le néant jusqu'à la fin des temps.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Je vous présente le prochain royaume que j'irai visiter, en compagnie d'un dragon et d'une fille qui ne voit pas les couleurs, lorsque j'aurai terminé les 100 thèmes. C'est mon prochain roman :3
> 
> J'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'ai adoré écrire ce thème ! (et j'ai adoré les hurlements de ma bêta, aussi :D *sadique*). On se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec le thème 76 : Brisé ! A bientôt ;)


	76. Brisé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 76 : Brisé.  
> Tu mets fin à la discussion en tournant les talons, abandonnant derrière toi ton meilleur ami, un peu médusé de ta propre réaction. À vrai dire, tu ne pensais pas te mettre à lui crier dessus à ce point. Mais tu… tu n'y peux rien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grasse matinée mon amiiiie. Je sens que j'ai de plus en plus besoin de repos, vivement la fin de l'année ! Bonne lecture à vous :3

_You've been acting awful tough lately_  
_Smoking a lot of cigarettes lately  
_ _But inside, you're just a little baby, oh._

« Non, mais je dis juste qu'il pourrait…  
\- Tu ne dis rien du tout. Tais-toi !  
\- Mais…  
\- J'ai dit _tais-toi_. »

Tu mets fin à la discussion en tournant les talons, abandonnant derrière toi ton meilleur ami, un peu médusé de ta propre réaction. À vrai dire, tu ne pensais pas te mettre à lui crier dessus _à ce point_. Mais tu… tu n'y peux rien. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher – tu détestes quand les autres disent du mal de lui, et le font souffrir.  
Est-ce que c'est si dur de faire un effort pour le comprendre ?!

Visiblement oui, songes-tu en parcourant le dédale des couloirs de cet astéroïde, que tu as rejoint il y a déjà presque deux ans.  
Il te faut un bon moment avant de parvenir enfin à le trouver – _prostré, dans un coin, en train de pleurer._ Il tente d'abord de t'envoyer te faire mettre, comme tous les autres. Vaillant hérisson brandissant ses épines, ignorant comment recevoir la moindre parcelle de tendresse.  
Il finit par s'abandonner aux larmes, pour de bon, sur ton épaule.

_It's okay to say you've got a weak spot_  
_You don't always have to be on top_  
_Better to be hated  
_ _than loved, loved, loved for what you're not_

Tu le réconfortes, longtemps.  
À vrai dire, tu ignores un peu comment faire – c'est rare pour toi de devoir faire cesser de pleurer quelqu'un. Ton truc à toi, c'est plutôt de dire des idioties, de faire rire les gens par tes bêtises. Pas de les câliner au fin fond d'un couloir sombre parce que les autres sont trop stupides pour se rendre compte des débilités qu'ils disent.  
Et c'est _toi_ qui dis ça !

Mais pour lui, tu fais de ton mieux.  
Tu glisses une main dans son dos, l'attires contre toi jusqu'à ce qu'il repose sa tête dans le creux de ton cou, s'accroche à toi autant qu'il en a besoin. Tu frottes ses omoplates, murmures des mots qui n'ont pas vraiment de sens, masses son cuir chevelu. Tu déposes parfois, ça et là, des baisers sur ses joues inondées, toujours aussi doucement que tu le peux. Il ne dit rien pour ça – mais tu sais que c'est probablement ce qui l'aide le plus.  
De se savoir aimé – accepté.

Et puis, quand il se calme vraiment, tu respires, et lui expliques alors patiemment ce que tu lui dis à chaque fois. Tu reprends et retisses cette toile d'amour et de réconfort que tu construis toujours, pour lui, dans un coin sombre. Cette toile qu'ils détruisent à chaque mot de travers, à chaque manque de considération pour ses sentiments.

« Tu n'es pas un robot, Karkat. Ignore ce qu'ils disent. Oui, tu réagis vivement, tu dis des mots méchants. Mais c'est comme ça que tu es, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es toi. Tu es vulnérable. Tu as le droit. »

Tu caresses ses cheveux, en remets une mèche derrière son oreille. Continues, ta voix toujours douce, résonnant contre son oreille.

« Tu es précieux. Vulnérable, fragile, mais précieux. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux – ce que j'aime le plus au monde. Tu mérites d'être aimé. Là, tu es juste troublé.  
\- Mais…  
\- Shhhh. »

_You're vulnerable, you're vulnerable_  
_You are not a robot_  
_You're lovable, so lovable  
_ _But you're just troubled_

« Devine quoi, chuchotes-tu. Moi non plus, je ne suis pas un robot. »

_You've been hanging with the unloved kids_  
_Who you never really liked and you never trusted  
_ _But you are so magnetic, you pick up all the pins_

« Je sais à quel point c'est dur, continues-tu de murmurer dans l'obscurité. Mais ça ira mieux, un jour. Pour l'instant, tu ne sais que trainer avec eux sans les aider, dans l'espoir de pouvoir y arriver, de te faire aimer. Tu ne comprends pas que c'est déjà le cas. Ils t'aiment, Karkat. »

Un reniflement – tu pouffes un peu, malgré toi.

« Ouais, d'accord. Ils sont juste aveugles et un peu cons.  
\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça.  
\- N'est-ce pas. Ils ne se rendent juste… pas compte de tout ce que tu fais pour eux, parce que tu as ta manière à toi de le faire. Tu attires les catastrophes parce que tu es capable de les gérer, tout simplement. Après tout, sinon, je ne serais pas entré dans ta vie – pas vrai ? »

Il grogne un peu.  
Tu sais que dans ce genre de cas, la tendance s'inverse. Alors que ta langue se délie, lui ne dira que quelques phrases, quelques mots. Peut-être est-il intimidé de te savoir si éloquent, quand tu le veux vraiment.  
Que ne ferais-tu pas pour lui ?

_Never committing to anything_  
_You don't pick up the phone when it ring-ring-rings  
_ _Don't be so pathetic, just open up and sing_

« Ignore-les, si tu le peux. Quand ça arrive. Ignore-les, et viens vers moi. Tu sais que je… je ferai en sorte d'être toujours là. J'essayerai. Même après. Et… et envoie-les chier, aussi. Vis, Karkat ! Tu ne le dois qu'à toi. Tant pis s'ils ne peuvent pas toujours t'apprécier à ta juste valeur. Ça finira par venir – si tu t'ouvres au monde, aussi, un peu.  
\- Parle pour toi, enculé, c'est facile dans ton cas de toujours sourire. »

Tu lui offres – justement – un sourire.  
Un de ceux que tu ne réserves qu'à lui. Un de ces sourires fragilisés, brisés, qui montrent à quel point toi aussi, parfois, tu es sur le point d'être broyé. Broyé par toute cette pression qui repose sur vos épaules. Par toutes ces responsabilités que les ans vous font porter.  
Son étreinte se resserre.

_I'm vulnerable, I'm vulnerable_  
_I am not a robot_  
_You're lovable, so lovable  
_ _But you're just troubled_

« Je te l'ai dit. Moi non plus, je ne suis pas un robot. Moi aussi, j'ai mes failles, je suis vulnérable. Comme toi. Mais tu es là. Et tu es tout ce qui compte, Karkat. Bien sûr, eux aussi sont importants. Mais toi… »

Tu chuchotes, soupires, souris.

« Toi, tu es _là_. »

_Can you teach me how to feel real?_  
_Can you turn my power off  
_ _And let the drum beat drop?_

Un silence s'éternise entre vous deux.  
Karkat parait réfléchir encore quelques instants à tout ce que tu viens de lui dire. Et puis, finalement, relève le regard, plonge ses yeux noirs et jaunes dans le saphir des tiens. Et sa voix rauque s'élève. Et ses épines s'entrouvrent.

« Apprends-moi. »

Tu t'exécutes avec un sourire, ton souffle venant se mêler au sien.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais être honnête, j'aime un peu moins ce thème là... qu'en avez-vous pensé, de votre côté ? =o  
> J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt, et que les examens se passent bien pour vous. Courage à tous ! Et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le thème 77 : Testament. (CRAIGNEZ MOI, HAHAHA :D)


	77. Testament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 77 : Testament.  
> Pourquoi ? Ben j'en sais rien - arrête de me poser tes questions débiles, crétin, j'ai pas la science infuse non plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'aube était magnifique ce matin. Du coup quitte à être levée pour l'observer, je me suis dis que je pouvais aussi venir poster pour que vous trouviez le thème à votre réveil. Bonne journée à vous tous, et bonne lecture :3

_Cher John,_

_Nous sommes le premier mars. Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre de t'écrire une lettre en ce jour, alors que nous nous sommes séparés il y a déjà plusieurs mois de ça. Mais on m'a dit que c'était une bonne idée d'écrire à quelqu'un peu tout ce que je vivais au quotidien, pour m'aider à aller mieux. Sauf qu'au lieu de choisir une personne décédée ou je ne sais pas quel autre genre de débilité, j'ai... choisi de te parler à toi._  
_Pourquoi ?  
_ _Ben j'en sais rien - arrête de me poser tes questions débiles, crétin, j'ai pas la science infuse non plus. J'avais envie de t'écrire à toi. C'était peut-être juste plus simple, je crois. Après tout, ça a toujours été très simple de te parler, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi._

_Alors voilà. Au lieu d'écrire à mes parents décédés, à mon abruti de frère qui parle trop ou à mon meilleur ami qui serait de toute façon incapable de me lire vu qu'il est constamment défoncé à l'opium ou au liquide vaisselle, je t'écris, je t'écrirai à toi. Je t'écrirai une lettre par mois, comme on me l'a conseillé, pour réussir à aller mieux, pour aller de l'avant et mieux faire face à la réalité qui me poursuit. À la vérité que je dois affronter.  
_ _Et cette vérité, c'est que je vais bientôt mourir._

_J'imagine que tu le sais déjà - je ne compte pas t'envoyer ces lettres. Donc si tu es en train de les lire, c'est... que j'ai probablement déjà dû mourir, et qu'on te les a données, ou que tu les as trouvées en vidant mon appartement. Auquel cas je te félicite pas de fouiller dans les affaires d'un mort, connard._  
_Le fait est que je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. Le médecin qui s'occupe de moi m'a annoncé ça il y a deux jours. J'ai un cancer. Il dit qu'avec la chimio, j'aurai quand même une chance de m'en sortir... mais la vérité c'est que même avec ça, je ne pense pas pouvoir réussir à combattre, à vaincre cette saloperie.  
_ _Reste qu'il m'a enjoint, pour que j'y arrive mieux, d'essayer d'écrire à quelqu'un mes progrès, mon combat, mon chemin. C'est ce que je vais essayer de faire, je crois._

_À ma façon.  
_ _En même temps, en m'adressant à un crétin comme toi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre, au juste ?_

_Bon. On se retrouve le mois prochain, parce que si je fais trop long, je sens que ton pauvre cerveau ne pourra de toute façon pas suivre et finira par décrocher en chemin.  
_ _Salut, crétin._

_Karkat_

* * *

 

_John,_

_Le mois d'avril vient de commencer. Ma chimio aussi. C'est très étrange - l'autre jour, j'ai dû commander une perruque. J'ai fait en sorte d'en trouver une qui ressemblerait exactement à cette espèce de paillasson que je me trimballe tout le temps sur le crâne. Je crois que j'ai trouvé. C'est con, mais... quitte à perdre mes cheveux, je préfèrerais que ça ne se voie pas. Même s'il y a pas grand monde qui pourrait le voir, de toute façon, vu que je ne sors plus des masses, maintenant._

_J'ai été forcé de mettre Gamzee au courant. Mon médecin dit que je vais m'affaiblir beaucoup en commençant le traitement, et qu'il vaut mieux que j'aie quelqu'un sur qui compter. Je lui ai fait jurer de ne pas en parler à qui que ce soit. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance sur ça... même si je suis désolé de devoir en arriver là. Désolé qu'il ait à garder ce genre de secrets pour moi. J'aimerais pouvoir lu épargner tout ça mais... je ne peux pas. Et je ne pourrais pas faire face à tout ça seul. Alors... il a bien fallu. À situations désespérées, mesures désespérées, j'imagine._

_Je sors toujours fatigué de ces sessions de chimiothérapie. C'est pas douloureux, mais c'est tellement fatiguant. Je ne sais pas quoi en dire d'autre que... voilà._  
_C'est lourd. C'est long. C'est des heures passées à me demander ce que j'ai fait de ma vie, ce que j'ai bien pu faire aussi, dans une autre vie, pour en finir avec autant de merde dans celle-là. Est-ce que j'ai foutu un dieu en colère, tu crois ?  
_ _Pourtant, ça ressemble plus au genre de conneries que toi, tu ferais._

_Je sais pas._  
_Les jours avancent, et j'ai beau me questionner, je n'en vois, au final, pas le sens. Le soleil se lève, la lune se couche, les étoiles dansent dans le ciel et moi, je reste là, à observer tout ça. À voir ma vie qui défile, s'enfile, s'enfuit par tous les pores de ma peau sans que je ne puisse la rattraper assez vite, sans que je ne puisse me battre pour la retenir._  
_Je me demande où je serai demain.  
_ _Et toi, John, où es-tu en ce moment ?_

_Karkat_

* * *

_Cher John,_

_Ok, ok, je suis d'accord, j'ai triché. On est au beau milieu du mois de mai. Je n'ai pas pu écrire cette lettre au début de la première semaine comme je le fais d'habitude. Mais de toute façon je ne vois pas qui ça dérange, à part moi, bouffon, alors ferme ton clapet.  
_ _La chimio se poursuit. J'ai rasé mes derniers cheveux hier, enfin commencé à porter ma perruque. Ça fait bizarre d'avoir cette saloperie sur le crâne tout le long de la journée. Remarque, ça fait beaucoup rire cet enculé de Gamzee._

_Il est tout le temps là._  
_Au début, je trouvais ça atrocement chiant – c'est toujours le cas, en fait. Mais j'ai fini par m'y faire. Il est dans la chambre d'à côté quand je me réveille, se lève quasiment toujours en même temps que moi, veille sur moi, m'aide à faire la plupart des trucs que je n'ai plus la force de faire seul, comme mes courses, déplacer des choses lourdes… ou parfois me déplacer moi-même._  
_J'aimerais ne pas lui hurler dessus comme ça, tous les jours. Ne pas passer sur lui ma frustration et ma colère de ne plus être capable de me débrouiller seul dans cette chienne de vie. Mais je n'arrive pas, je ne sais pas comment faire autrement. Alors je fais ça.  
_ _Et lui… lui, il ne bronche pas. Il continue à être là, à me masser le dos quand je tousse, à m'accompagner aux chimios, dans ces hôpitaux qu'il ne peut pourtant pas supporter, à se réveiller la nuit pour venir m'aider quand mon état empire…_

_Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel meilleur ami ?  
_ _J'aimerais bien le savoir. Probablement quelque chose de génial, en contrepartie du truc atroce que j'ai dû faire pour mériter cette maladie. Le karma est un putain de mystère, mec._

…  
_Tu me manques, abruti congénital._  
_J'aurais… J'aurais aimé que ce soit toi qui sois là. Que l'on puisse encore partager des sourires, des pleurs, des colères. Que tu m'aides à faire face à tout ça avec ton incroyable regard bleu et toutes ces débilités que tu peux balancer à la minute. J'aurais aimé… qu'on ne se sépare pas si tôt.  
__J'aurais voulu rester avec toi encore un peu. Juste… juste un tout petit peu._

_Si j'avais su, j'aurais profité de tous ces moments, bien avant._

_Karkat_

* * *

_Cher John,_

_Le traitement vient de se terminer.  
_ _Le médecin ne m'a pourtant pas annoncé de bonne nouvelle. Certaines de ces saloperies ont résisté, et elles sont trop proches d'organes vitaux pour envisager la chirurgie._

_C'est vraiment un monde de merde.  
_ _J'ai cru que j'allais ruiner tout son bureau. Que j'allais lui exploser la tête, lui hurler dessus, me faire péter les poumons de colère. Je n'y suis même pas arrivé. Je n'avais plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit – à peine pleurer. Pleurer contre Gamzee, qui m'avait accompagné. Partager mes larmes avec lui, sans savoir que faire._

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire.  
_ _Je n'ai jamais su – mais là, je suis encore plus perdu._

_Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi ?_

_Karkat_

* * *

_John,_

_Désolé, je n'ai pas écrit ces deux derniers mois. Je n'en ai pas eu la force.  
_ _Je…_

_John, je t'aime._  
_Je sais que c'est parfaitement ridicule de te dire ça maintenant, là, comme ça. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Le poids de ce que je porte serait bien trop lourd pour toi, et je ne veux pas te faire vivre ça. Je m'en contenterai. Je sais que d'une manière ou d'une autre, de toute façon, toi aussi tu le sais. Je t'aime.  
_ _Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime, et je t'aimerai. Peut-être que nous ne nous remettrons jamais ensemble. Peut-être qu'on aurait pu. Peut-être que comme moi, tu attendais une occasion, une possibilité, un signe qui au final, ne viendra jamais._

_Tant pis._  
_C'est trop tard, malheureusement.  
_ _Mais je suis heureux d'avoir partagé tout ça avec toi, de toute façon. D'avoir vécu ces quelques temps que nous avons passé ensemble. D'avoir trouvé le bonheur dans tes bras, la tendresse dans des caresses, l'amour dans tes yeux. D'avoir eu le sentiment de partager le destin de quelqu'un. D'avoir eu la sensation que ce que j'étais, au fond, suffisait._

_Ces quelques mots couchés sur papier ne suffiront jamais, pour te dire tout ce que je t'aime.  
_ _C'est pourtant tout ce que j'ai._

_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, sombre débile._  
_Je t'aimais, je t'aime, et je t'aimerai.  
_ _Depuis la création des étoiles, et jusqu'à la fin des temps._

_J'aurais aimé que tu ne souffres pas.  
_ _Pardonne-moi._

_Karkat_

**.oOo.**

« John ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas, la gorge gonflée par un sanglot, des gouttes d'eau tombant sur le papier parcheminé qu'il tenait, serré, entre ses doigts repliés. Une main se posa sur son épaule, attirant son attention.  
Il tomba dans le regard rubis, voilé de nuit, de son meilleur ami.  
Ce dernier n'ajouta rien en voyant les lettres, se contentant de s'asseoir près de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras – aussi fort qu'il le pourrait. Même si tout ça ne changerait rien.

Karkat était parti.  
Karkat était mort.  
Gamzee leur avait annoncé ça, l'avant-veille. L'enterrement avait eu lieu le lendemain.

John n'avait pas supporté l'idée que quelqu'un touche aux affaires de Karkat sans lui. Alors quand Dave avait proposé d'aider à trier tout ça, il s'était porté volontaire – malgré les protestations que son esprit hurlait, du fond de son cœur.

Et puis, il avait trouvé les lettres. 

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOUS REMERCIEREZ MOMO POUR LA DERNIERE PHRASE.  
> En vrai elle était pas aussi bien à la base, et c'est ELLE qui m'a proposé ça pour bien vous achever. Hein qu'elle est géniale ma bêta ? :D 
> 
> ... :3 je vous love. Même si vous me haïssez, en vrai. xD J'espère que vous me retrouverez quand même pour le 78ème thème, Boisson :3 Promis, ce sera plus léger. XD Bisous à tous !


	78. Boisson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 78 : Boisson.  
> Karkat avait les crocs. Mais, genre, vraiment. Il avait les crocs. Il avait besoin de manger – tout de suite, maintenant, à la minute. Et de préférable, quelque chose de chaud, avec une saveur intense, un peu relevée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon j'ai un peu plus dormi je crois cette semaine, hum. Désolée de vous avoir brisé le coeur la semaine dernière (spéciale dédicace à toi, Diane ;D). Ça ira mieux cette semaine je pense, vous pouvez demander à Momo ! :D Bonne lecture à tous !

Karkat avait les crocs.  
Mais, genre, vraiment. Il avait les crocs. Il avait besoin de manger – tout de suite, maintenant, à la minute. Et de préférable, quelque chose de chaud, avec une saveur intense, un peu relevée.

Il attrapa le téléphone, promenant son doigt sur les différents numéros, chacun correspondant à un service à emporter : sushi, pizza, chinois…  
Au bout de quelques secondes, il se décida, et composa le numéro de l'italien. Ces types le connaissaient bien – il lui faudrait être rapide s'il voulait réussir à attraper son repas.

**.oOo.**

« C'est noté, monsieur. Votre commande arrivera dans vingt minutes. »

John raccrocha le téléphone, avant d'aller crier sa commande au cuisto, en cuisines. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un grognement, prouvant qu'il avait bien entendu la demande du livreur. Le temps que la pizza soit prête, le brun alla préparer ses propres affaires, enfilant son blouson et se plantant devant la carte, près du comptoir, pour repérer l'adresse que l'homme lui avait communiquée.  
Bon – ce serait rapide. Le type habitait pas si loin d'ici, à peine quelques pâtés de maisons. À cette distance, il aurait pu se déplacer, mais bon… Qui était-il pour juger du client ?

« Commande à livrer ?  
\- Ouais, au 13 rue du Tourmalet. »

À côté de lui, Jake, son cousin et serveur de la partie restaurant de l'endroit, leva les sourcils. À tel point qu'il se fit imiter par John, intrigué. Jetant un coup d'œil à la commande – une pizza aux ananas, _yeurk_ , comment les gens pouvaient-ils manger ça ? – ses sourcils se froncèrent.  
John se retint de rouler des yeux.

« Tu m'expliques ?  
\- Hein ? Euh ouais, pardon. J'avais oublié, vu que t'es nouveau…  
\- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ? »

Jake se gratta la tête avec la pointe de son stylo.

« Hmm, en fait, euh… ce type-là, il est un peu chelou. Alors genre, traine pas. Pose la pizza, débrouille-toi pour te faire payer et tire-toi aussi vite que possible, ok ?  
\- Euh… Ouais. D'accord. Et sinon, ta thérapie, ça se passe bien ? »

Jake roula des yeux – sans se retenir, lui.

« Fais pas le malin, et écoute ce qu'on te dit, blanc-bec. »

John aurait bien aimé répondre, mais la voix du cuistot hurlant le numéro de sa commande le rappela à l'ordre. Enfournant la pizza dans son sac isotherme, il alla la charger sur son scooter, enfila son casque, et grimpa sur l'engin de livraison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se gara en bas de l'immeuble, vérifiant que le scooter était bien attaché avant de décrocher la pizza et de pénétrer dans l'habitation. Trois étages plus tard, il lut les inscriptions sous les différentes sonnettes, avant de trouver celle indiquée « Vantas ». Assurant sa prise sur la pizza, il signala sa présence d'une pression sur le bouton.  
Il fallut à peine quelques secondes pour que la porte s'ouvre presque à la volée, le faisant sursauter. En face de lui, un type au teint atrocement pâle et aux grands cernes le fixait, ses yeux agrandis par la surprise.

Ses yeux _rouges_.  
À vrai dire, si John n'avait pas eu un meilleur ami quasi albinos, il aurait pu, peut-être, flipper un max. Cela dit, il comprenait mieux, maintenant, pourquoi son collègue lui avait dit que ce mec était chelou. Il n'avait juste pas conscience que les personnes fatiguées, sortant peu de chez elles et avec des mutations génétiques, ça existait.  
Enfin…

« Bonsoir, monsieur. Pizza chèvre-tomates-ananas, c'est ça ? Ça fera 13 euros, s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiit ? »

Sa phrase se termina dans une sorte de cri étranglé, résultat de sa surprise lorsque l'autre lui attrapa brutalement le col pour le tirer en avant. En quelques pas, il se retrouva à l'intérieur de l'appartement du client.  
Qui referma la porte derrière lui.

…  
Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer, au juste ?

« Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce que vous f—  
\- Silence. »

La voix, basse et rauque, envoya un frisson courir sur l'échine du livreur. Ce dernier déglutit bruyamment en voyant l'autre s'approcher, reculant jusqu'à sentir la paroi d'un mur juste derrière son dos. Il aurait aimé fuir, écouter son instinct et décarrer à toute vitesse de ce lieu contre lequel on l'avait mis en garde… mais n'en eut pas le temps. Le regard rubis de l'inconnu le cloua sur place avec l'efficacité d'un marteau piqueur.  
Un instant plus tard, il s'était collé tout entier contre lui, son souffle réchauffant la courbe de son cou.

« Ça va piquer un peu.  
\- Qu'est— »

Encore une fois, il n'eut pas le temps de finir.  
Parce que le type le _mordit._

Mais genre. Vraiment ! Un instant il avait la bouche ouverte dans une exclamation, l'instant suivant, il glapissait de douleur en sentant la brûlure d'une morsure dans son cou. Il voulut protester, s'agiter, essayer de repousser l'autre – il n'en eut, subitement, plus la force.  
Comme ça, sans prévenir, il sentit ses membres faiblir, sa tête cogner contre le mur derrière lui, ses jambes le lâcher. Il glissa au sol, entraînant l'autre avec lui. Autre qui sembla le soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux par terre.

La tête pleine de coton, le livreur de pizza voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais une voix l'en empêcha.

_Reste tranquille._

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que cette voix ne venait pas de lui – il n'avait pas parlé ! – ni de l'autre – qui aurait eu bien du mal également, vu ce à quoi il était occupé.

_On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, de toute façon._

…  
De quoi ?  
Sourcils froncés, John essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Il parvint à produire un son – mais rien d'articulé. Cela ressemblait plus, à sa grande horreur, à une sorte de… _gémissement._ Au prix d'un monumental effort, il parvint à plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, fermant les yeux, à moitié mort de honte.

_Je t'avais dit de rester tranquille. J'ai bientôt fini, arrête de te couvrir de ridicule, ducon._

Il aurait aimé répondre quelque chose, mais sa tête était bien trop vide – ou trop remplie de brouillard, à voir – pour qu'il y parvienne. Il se laissa donc totalement aller, acceptant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer.  
Et ce le fut. Au bout de quelques instants, il sentit la brûlure sur sa nuque s'amoindrir, la chaleur le quitter, tandis que l'autre silhouette se relevait. Le temps pour lui de retrouver un semblant de souffle, et des mains chaudes venaient plaquer une compresse sur son cou. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba sur les iris rubis de l'inconnu.

Sans un regard, ce dernier ouvrit la porte, remit John sur ses pieds d'une simple traction sur son bras, et le poussa dehors. En quelques secondes, il lui avait posé quelques billets dans la main – le prix de la pizza et un généreux pourboire, découvrirait John plus tard – et lui tapotait la joue.

« Va manger, tu en as bien besoin. Et sois prudent, tu as un début d'anémie. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il claqua la porte au nez d'un John médusé.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous apprécierez le fait que je ne vous torture pas deux semaines de suite ! :D Alors, vous avez aimé ? J'ai pour ma part bien rigolé en écrivant le thème... j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Sur ce je vais devoir retourner bosser, j'ai encore deux semaines à préparer avec mes petits poussins avant de les quitter. On se retrouve dimanche prochain avec "F*ck" (un thème qui sied hautement à notre sieur Karkat, vous en conviendrez ;D). Bonne semaine !


	79. F*ck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 79\. F*ck.  
> La fillette de trois ans gazouilla sous les chatouillis que provoquait le jeune homme sur sa joue, du bout des doigts. La maman, attendrie, les regarda faire un instant avant d'attirer à nouveau l'attention de sa fille sur elle en lui posant un baiser sur le front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le frais du matin fait du bien. (L) Aujourd'hui, je vais voir mes élèves jouer un concert pour la fête de la musique, donc j'ai profité de vous poster ça tant que j'y étais ! Priez pour moi, en revenant je vais devoir peindre sur plus de quinze carnets OTL. Bonne lecture !

« Bonjour !  
\- Bonjour, Madame. Ooooh, mais c'est qui ? C'est Ophélie, ça ! »

La fillette de trois ans gazouilla sous les chatouillis que provoquait le jeune homme sur sa joue, du bout des doigts. La maman, attendrie, les regarda faire un instant avant d'attirer à nouveau l'attention de sa fille sur elle en lui posant un baiser sur le front.

« Maman va y aller, louloute. Tu es sage avec John et les autres, hein ?  
\- Maaaaaaaaan !  
\- Je sais, chérie. Mais je suis de retour très vite. Tu vas dans les bras de John ? »

Un instant d'hésitation, que la petite passa à observer le garçon qui ouvrait les bras. Finalement, elle émit une sorte de petit cri et tendit les bras. John attrapa l'enfant pour venir la caler contre sa hanche, saluant sa mère d'un hochement de tête respectueux.

« Passez une bonne journée.  
\- Vous aussi, John. À ce soir.  
\- À ce soir ! »

Une fois la maman partie, il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour laisser l'occasion à l'enfant de lui faire un dernier au revoir au travers du panneau de verre. Lorsque ce fut fait, il se retourna vers la grande salle de jeu où une demi-douzaine d'enfants jouaient déjà. Il n'en manquait plus que trois et ils seraient tous là, pour la matinée.  
Jetant un coup d'œil à Ophélie, il lui sourit doucement.

« Tu veux aller jouer ?  
\- Uuuuh…. Uuui !  
\- Très bien. Et avec qui ? »

Elle pointa du doigt un petit garçon à la peau foncée, qui s'amusait dans le coin des dînettes. Natan. Pour ainsi dire, le meilleur copain de la petite. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, deux mois auparavant, ils étaient vite devenus inséparables.  
En quelques pas, John avait rejoint le coin de jeu et déposé Ophélie juste à côté du petit garçon, qui l'accueillit d'une espèce de torrents de mots peu compréhensibles pour des adultes, mais auxquels la petite répondit presque automatiquement.

Satisfait du sort de la nouvelle arrivée, John jeta un coup d'œil circulaire pour voir qui aurait besoin d'aide. Les autres gardiennes lui firent signe que tout était sous contrôle, aussi indiqua-t-il du doigt qu'il rejoignait la cuisine, où se trouvait leur dernier collègue.  
Celui-ci était en train de préparer ce qui serait la collation de dix heures des enfants, qu'ils mangeraient lorsque tout le monde serait arrivé et qu'ils auraient fait le petit rituel du matin. Et visiblement, il avait du mal, au vu du bazar qu'il avait mis sur le plan de travail.

« Raaaahhh ! Mais quelle m— »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.  
Ou plutôt, il la termina dans une espèce de couinement aigu, résultat d'une main venue pincer sa fesse de manière fort peu courtoise. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour invectiver le nouveau venu, il se retrouva pris au piège du regard océan de John, qui fronçait les sourcils, réprobateur.

« Ton langage, Karkat, il y a des oreilles innocentes qui peuvent nous entendre ! »

Un blanc s'étira sur quelques instants, avant qu'un soupir ne vienne lui tenir compagnie. Karkat roula des yeux, avant de grommeler quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à _tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon langage ?!_ Insensible à la remarque, John attrapa un couteau et s'installa à côté de lui.

**.oOo.**

« Kaaaaaat !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ? »

John devait quand même l'avouer – la transformation était stupéfiante.  
Karkat n'aimait pas beaucoup le contact humain. C'était donc étonnant, de prime abord, de le voir travailler dans une garderie. Sauf que John avait fini par comprendre, au bout de quelques semaines, que c'était la présence des adultes qui le gênait, pas celle des enfants.

Et voir Karkat près des enfants était un spectacle… impressionnant. Il était sûr que s'il essayait d'en parler à Rose, celle-ci ne le croirait pas, à moins d'avoir une bonne preuve à l'appui, du genre caméra cachée. Pas sûr qu'il ait le droit de faire ça. Parce que de grognon et boudeur, le jeune homme devenait calme, attentionné… _patient._ Il ne criait plus, utilisait une voix douce, souriait en quelques occasions, restait poli…

…  
Oui, enfin.  
Presque.  
John grimaça en voyant le bout des oreilles de son ami commencer à virer au rouge sous l'agacement que lui procurait le bout de bricolage qu'il faisait avec les petits, et qui refusait de se plier à sa volonté. Il fronça les sourcils, grogna – fit rire la petite à côté de lui – essaya dans un autre angle, manqua de déchirer le papier, ouvrit la bouche…  
… et John se glissa près de lui pour tirer sur sa manche, le forçant à se taire avant qu'il ne prononce quelque injure qui soit. Il récolta un regard partagé entre l'agacement et la gratitude, auquel il répondit avec un sourire.

Karkat était adorable avec les enfants.  
Et John s'assurait qu'il le reste en toute occasion.

**.oOo.**

« Laura ? Tu n'aurais pas vu Karkat ? »

Sa collègue lui lança un petit sourire avant de pointer le doigt en direction de la salle de sieste. L'après-midi commençait toujours, après le repas, par un moment de calme et de repos. Les plus petits dormaient une bonne heure, tandis que les plus grands, parfois, se relaxaient simplement au son du piano que jouait John.  
Ou au son d'un CD, quand ce dernier était occupé par une autre tâche sur l'instant.

Cet après-midi, il avait été chargé de vaisselle, et avait donc laissé à Laura et à Karkat le soin d'aller préparer les petits pour la sieste. Mais si Karkat n'était pas revenu…  
Aussi doucement qu'il en était capable, il se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte de la salle, ouvrant cette dernière délicatement. Les rideaux avaient été tirés pour plonger la pièce dans une pénombre confortable. Sur le sol, des petits matelas étaient éparpillés, îlots confortables tous habités par un enfant endormi.

…  
Enfin, presque.  
Au centre de la pièce, une forme beaucoup plus grande était allongée, profondément endormie, entourée par quelques enfants qui ne bougeaient pas non plus. Un coup d'œil lui permit d'attraper le regard d'Ophélie, qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents de lait, avant de poser un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui signifier de faire le moins de bruit possible.  
Il hocha la tête, attendri. La musique douce du CD arrivait à son terme – et lui donna une idée. Toujours sur la pointe des pieds, il contourna les petits matelas jusqu'à la chaîne stéréo et baissa le son graduellement, jusqu'à ce que le silence n'envahisse la pièce.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était assis derrière le piano, et ses mains se mouvaient pour créer une mélodie aussi délicate que celle qui venait de s'évanouir dans l'air.  
La plupart des enfants ne bougèrent pas – ou très peu, juste sous le sursaut d'un rêve changeant de couleur. Il laissa la mélodie envahir la pénombre, l'habiter jusqu'à lui donner mille et un reflets, teintant l'ambiance d'une douce mélancolie. Jetant un regard sur le côté, il croisa les yeux marron de son compagnon, à qui il offrit un tendre sourire.

Son cœur papillonna dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'il en reçut un en retour.  
Refermant les yeux, Karkat se rallongea, goûtant en silence au plaisir d'entendre son compagnon jouer sa mélodie préférée.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez... Je vais retourner bosser. La semaine va être dure pour moi - c'est la dernière que je passe avec mes élèves. J'ai pas envie de les quitter. En plus, je dois avoir la réponse d'un entretien d'embauche dans la journée de lundi. Actuellement, je regarde mon portable comme si c'était le diable. Si ça vous intéresse, je vous donnerai des nouvelles dimanche prochain, avec le thème 80 : Mots (que j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir ! (L)). Bonne semaine !


	80. Mots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 80 : Mots  
> C'est un baiser. C'est une histoire. C'est leur histoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JE SUIS ENCORE A L'HEUUUURE !!! *Dérape* Non en vrai, pardon pour ce temps d'attente, mais je suis partie aider des collègues en classe (OUI, AU MILIEU DES VACANCES, CHUT.) et ... on a un peu oublié l'heure. Hum. Désolée. J'espère que le thème aura grâce quand même à vos yeux. (L)

C'est un bruissement, un froissement, un frôlement.  
C'est une main qui se lève, qui caresse la courbe d'une joue, frôle le coin d'un œil encore plein du sable des rêves. Ce sont des doigts qui courent sur la peau pour venir glisser une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière une oreille, tracer l'angle d'une mâchoire, se glisser le long de la peau satinée d'un cou.  
C'est une paire de lèvres qui court sur un front, sur un nez, sur une joue. Qui vient frôler, effleurer une autre bouche, à peine quelques secondes, juste pour goûter à la douceur d'un matin encore endormi. Qui s'attarde sur une commissure, sur un menton, jusqu'à pousser l'autre à se demander si le premier est vraiment réveillé.

C'est un baiser tendre – un baiser qui veut dire bonjour, un baiser qui réveille, un baiser qui demande comment était le voyage au pays des songes.  
Un baiser qui dit : « Je suis prêt à commencer, avec toi, une nouvelle journée. »

**.oOo.**

C'est une main qui en attrape une autre, quand l'un est dans l'entrée, l'autre encore sur le palier. C'est un regard qui se retourne pour plonger dans son homologue plein de douceur. C'est une seconde sur le temps qui s'égrène, volée, envolée, absorbée par leur amour.

C'est une silhouette qui se penche sur une autre, ferme les yeux, attend.  
C'est la deuxième qui sourit – petit pouffement à peine perceptible dans l'air – et qui se penche à son tour.  
C'est un instant qui se perd dans leurs deux bouches reliées, appuyées fermement l'une contre l'autre, dans le battement de deux cœurs apaisés.

C'est un baiser rapide. Un baiser qui signifie le presque retard, l'impatience, le début de stress.  
Un baiser qui dit : « J'ai hâte de pouvoir te retrouver. »

**.oOo.**

C'est un hoquet, un soupir, une hésitation dans une respiration.  
C'est un souffle qui en a attrapé, capturé un autre, comme il a capturé sa bouche et son cœur. C'est un silence qui s'est abattu après de trop longs hurlements, comme le plomb s'abat, lourd et intransigeant. Ce sont deux mains qui ont attrapé un col pour ramener l'autre brusquement à soi, pour le rapprocher, l'enlacer, le garder tout près –  _si près._

C'est une paire de dents qui mordille violemment une lèvre, franchissant le barrage d'une bouche bien trop heureuse de se laisser faire. Ce sont deux langues qui s'affrontent pour ravir un combat qui ne se gagne pas. C'est le bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'écrase contre un mur, un soupir étouffé, étranglé et déjà ravalé sous le choc. Ce sont des mains qui parcourent, balayent, frôlent et griffent tout ce qui est à leur portée, soulèvent un t-shirt pour goûter au feu d'une peau dissimulée.

C'est un baiser volé, mais partagé. Un baiser qui prend, qui exige, qui ne laisse pas le choix – peu importe que ça se passe au milieu d'une dispute.  
Un baiser qui dit : « Tu étais bien trop beau pour que je ne t'embrasse pas, ici et maintenant. »

**.oOo.**

C'est un intense vide, un manque de sensation, un froid intolérable.  
Ce sont des lèvres pressées contre d'autres –  _qui ne répondent pas._  C'est une main qui tente d'en prendre une autre, mais la trouve glacée, immobile, immuable. C'est un corps qui ne bouge pas, ne réagit pas. Un blanc, un instant, un silence.  
Une éternité pour un baiser qui n'en est pas.

Ce n'est pas un dialogue – c'est une prière, muette et désespérée. Une prière qui ne trouve aucune grâce, aucun retour, aucune réponse. Une demande, une supplique, une tentative de retrouver l'autre, de lui montrer que tout n'est pas perdu. Mais tout ça se brise, se fracasse contre le mur d'une indifférence, d'un silence qui s'obstine.

C'est un baiser vide, une dernière tentative, une dernière larme qui roule. Un baiser qui tente, qui essaye de faire un pas vers l'autre. Qui se perd à mi-chemin.  
Un baiser qui dit : « Je t'en prie, laisse-moi encore une chance. » Mais qui n'en obtient aucune.

**.oOo.**

C'est un hoquet. Une inspiration brusque, deux yeux qui s'ouvrent, des mains qui s'agrippent à une silhouette. Un épiderme qui brûle sous les deux paumes qui se sont enroulées autour d'une nuque et du creux d'une échine. C'est un regard perdu qui peine à même accrocher une bordée de cils baissés, un épiderme près –  _bien trop près._

C'est un baiser qui prend par surprise, qui ne laisse pas le choix, qui ne pardonne pas. C'est une bouche qui s'écrase sur une autre, avide, irrépressible. C'est un feu qui embrase le cœur, l'esprit,  _l'âme_. Qui dévore tout ce qui est à dévorer, qui remplit un manque qu'on ignorait encore exister. Ce sont des mains qui cherchent à redécouvrir tout ce qui a été oublié au fil des jours, des semaines, des mois –  _de ce qui a paru être des années.  
_ C'est une bouche qui répond à une autre. C'est un souffle qui s'écorche de se rendre compte de ce qui se passe, de son propre corps qui réagit sans qu'on ne le lui demande. Ce sont des mains qui bougent à leur tour pour s'agripper, pour ne plus jamais relâcher l'autre. C'est un dos pressé contre un mur, une poitrine qui en écrase une autre, quatre jambes qui se mêlent.

C'est un esprit qui se souvient.  
Ce sont deux souffles qui se mélangent.  
Ce sont deux cœurs qui se retrouvent.

C'est un baiser qui prend par surprise les deux côtés – qui invite, arrache, quémande. Un baiser qui reprend, réapprend, comprend.  
Un baiser qui dit : « Tu me manques, je t'en supplie, pardonne moi. Aime-moi encore. »

**.oOo.**

C'est un baiser qui n'aurait pas dû arriver.  
C'est ce que se disent les deux acteurs. C'est ce que tout le monde se dira peut-être. C'est ce que crient leurs corps, leurs esprits. Mais pas leurs cœurs.

C'est un baiser qui ne semble pas vouloir se terminer. Ce sont deux mains glissées dans une chevelure de jais, d'autres agrippées à deux omoplates. Ce sont deux bouches qui s'entredévorent, goûtent l'une à l'autre, se délectant de tout ce qui est à leur portée. Ce sont deux souffles qui se sont imbriqués et ne peuvent plus se lâcher, comme si l'un était nécessaire à l'autre pour survivre.

C'est un gémissement lorsque l'un tente de s'éloigner, un soupir lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il ne peut pas. C'est un souffle, un soupir, une mélodie de silence sur une partition commune qui semble se réaccorder – comme le temps se reconstruit après un retour en arrière impossible.  
Ce sont deux regards soustraits au monde, qui pourtant savent tout de l'autre, éloigné, reculé, renfermé derrière un voile d'obscurité. C'est un dialogue muet, un échange qu'eux seuls comprennent.

C'est un baiser qui ne peut s'interrompre. Un baiser qui continue, encore et encore, tant que le temps aura une dernière seconde à écouler, un dernier grain de sable à égrener.  
Un baiser qui dit : « Je ne te lâcherai pas –  _plus jamais._  »

**.oOo.**

C'est une hésitation.  
C'est un souffle, un instant, une respiration. C'est une main qui est venue caresser une joue, glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière une oreille. C'est un sourire qui se fait discret, joueur mais encore hésitant. C'est un courant d'air qui effleure des doigts, laisse un frisson courir sur l'intérieur d'un poignet.

C'est une caresse – un chuchotis, une invitation. Des lèvres qui en frôlent d'autres, comme une question, une demande muette. C'est presque un jeu – avancer, reculer, avancer encore. Revenir taquiner les lèvres de l'autre, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, avant de repartir en arrière, la peur au ventre. C'est un instant d'égarement, une question posée à soi-même. Jusqu'où aller ? Jusqu'où oser ?

C'est un cou qui s'incline, un autre qui répond. Ce sont deux bouches qui se taquinent, qui se câlinent, aussi légères que deux ailes d'oiseau battant dans les airs. Ce sont deux cœurs qui frémissent d'espoir à l'idée de ce qui va se passer – de ce qu'ils pourraient  _essayer_.

C'est un baiser frémissant. Une tentative, une esquisse. Une demande et une réponse à la fois, un espoir et une crainte.  
Un baiser qui dit : « Essayons. »

**.oOo.**

Ce sont deux mains croisées derrière un dos. C'est une étreinte qui n'en finit pas – qui ne veut pas en finir. C'est une taille capturée par deux bras, une prison forgée de tendresse et de délice, d'amour et de supplique. C'est un frisson qui parcourt une échine, un sourire qui se dessine. C'est un échange entre deux âmes qui, pourtant, savent. Savent qu'elles vont se retrouver, savent que leur séparation n'est pas faite pour durer.

Ce sont des lèvres qui viennent déposer des baisers rapides sur leurs homologues, s'évanouissant avant que l'autre ne puisse vraiment réagir. Ce sont des paupières qui frémissent et n'en finissent plus de s'ouvrir et de se fermer au monde, savourant chaque frisson comme si c'était le dernier.  
Ce sont deux cœurs qui battent la chamade – qui n'y croient toujours pas. De la chance, de l'impudence, de leur vie qui se retourne, encore, encore une fois. Ce sont deux esprits encore embrumés par les détours d'une histoire qui n'avait pas envie de se terminer.

C'est un baiser papillon. Un baiser qui joue, qui taquine, qui laisse sur la bouche un délicieux goût d' _encore_ , de délice, de frisson. Un baiser qui invite, propose, profite.  
Un baiser qui dit : « Laissons-nous juste porter. »

**.oOo.**

C'est une distraction.  
Ce sont des sourires, des éclats de rire. Des jurons et des coups de coude dans les côtes, des tentatives de chatouillis, de piquer la manette de l'autre, de le distraire par tous les moyens. C'est un regard qui s'éclaire sous une nouvelle idée, un sourire machiavélique qui se dessine sous une nouvelle volonté.

C'est un corps qui se penche sur un autre pour glisser un baiser derrière une oreille. Un cou qui se tend pour venir embrasser un front – un nez, une joue, un menton. C'est un souffle qui s'égare sur une nuque, frôle une oreille. Ce sont des dents qui se perdent sur la courbe d'une gorge, titillant la peau, la marquant sans la blesser.

C'est un hoquet qui s'étrangle, une main qui agrippe un bras, une tentative vaine de se défendre. Ce sont deux mains qui attrapent leurs compagnes pour les tenir éloignées, un corps qui se penche sur un autre pour le dévorer de baisers.  
Ce sont deux manettes qui résonnent d'un éclat de plastique en tombant à terre, oubliées.

C'est un baiser qui distrait. Un baiser qui veut attirer l'attention, déranger, amuser. Un baiser qui ne voulait que divertir, mais qui se transforme en autre chose au fil des secondes.  
Un baiser qui dit : « Je suis là. Fais attention à moi. »

**.oOo.**

C'est un cœur qui s'égare – s'étend s'éparpille se perd.  
C'est un battement effréné, qui parait ne pas vouloir se calmer, même après des années. C'est un souffle qui se cherche encore, perdu entre une gorge et une autre paire de lèvres qui ont ravi les siennes depuis longtemps.

C'est un échange, un serment, une promesse. Une question et une réponse – les mêmes à chaque fois. Ce sont deux mains venues se perdre dans la chevelure de l'autre, deux corps qui se répondent même après tant de temps, deux âmes qui se complètent parfaitement.

C'est une discussion qui n'a pas besoin de mots, un tableau qu'un aveugle saurait apprécier. C'est un souffle partagé, le même battement de cœur, la même chose qui les anime.

C'est un sentiment qu'on appelle  _amour._

C'est un baiser qui veut tout, qui ne veut rien. Qui offre et prend, questionne et comprend. C'est une promesse et un serment, une façon, encore et toujours, d'échapper au temps.  
C'est un baiser qui dit : « Je t'aime, depuis toujours et à jamais. »

**.oOo.**

C'est un matin qui rêve. C'est une journée qui commence à peine. C'est une dispute qui se finit bien. C'est un instant vide qui déserte le cœur, signe une rupture. C'est un retour de celui qu'on pensait disparu. C'est un essai, une demande informulée. C'est une presque séparation qui n'attend que des retrouvailles. C'est une distraction pour mieux gagner.  
C'est une promesse renouvelée.

Sans un mot, sans un bruit, tous deux essoufflés mais aux cœurs remplis d'espoir.  
C'est leur histoire.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez... Sur ce ! Je crois que j'ai genre, euh... beaucoup de choses à faire. Parce que mine de rien pour aller aider les collègues j'ai abandonné pas mal de boulot. On se retrouve pour certains mercredi, pour le chapitre 10 de "Je viens te chercher". Pensez à moi ce jour là, j'aurai un entretien d'embauche... j'ai peur T-T.  
> Et sinon, rendez-vous pour le thème 81, "Plume et parchemin" ; dimanche prochain ! Bisous à tous :3


	81. Plume et parchemin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 81 : Plume et parchemin  
> « Frère John demande si vous avez terminé ses partitions. Pour demain. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHHHH JE SUIS TELLEMENT DESOLEE ! Le chapitre est prêt depuis LUNDI (thanks bêta d'amour !) mais comme il y a eu la JApan Expo et tout, j'ai pas pu le poster avant. Pardon pardon pardon. J'espère que l'attente en vaudra la peine !

« Mon Frère ? »

Karkat releva les yeux de l'imposant ouvrage sur lequel il était penché depuis plusieurs heures, occupé à tracer au pinceau de délicats ornements sur les enluminures dorées. Devant lui se tenait frère Tavros, presque chétif dans l'imposante robe brune des moines qu'il avait revêtue à peine quelques semaines auparavant. Il semblait bien se faire à la vie au monastère, songea-t-il un instant.  
Puis, revenant au travail dont il venait d'être tiré, il fronça les sourcils.

« Que puis-je pour toi ?  
\- Euh… F-Frère John demande si vous avez terminé ses partitions. Pour… Pour, euh, la répétition. Pour demain.  
\- Oh. Un instant. »

Abandonnant son pinceau sur son reposoir, le jeune homme descendit de son tabouret. Il retira les lunettes qu'il portait pour les travaux délicats, les posa sur son pupitre, et tourna les talons pour se rendre dans la salle à l'arrière de l'immense bibliothèque où il passait le plus clair de son temps. Là, au soleil sous les épais vitraux colorés, étaient en train de sécher une dizaine de feuilles couvertes de notes de musique et de symboles destinés à l'organiste de leur petite communauté.  
Vérifiant du bout du doigt que l'encre ne baverait plus, le bibliothécaire et archiviste se saisit du paquet de feuilles, qu'il ordonna, avant de retourner le donner à son cadet. Celui-ci le remercia d'un mouvement raide de la tête, avant de s'enfuir aussi vite que la politesse le lui permettait.

Parfois, Karkat avait la sensation qu'il effrayait un peu les plus jeunes de l'ordre.  
Peut-être n'était-ce pas qu'une impression. Mais il avait honnêtement bien autre chose à faire que de se soucier de ce genre de stupidités. Comme terminer les travaux au milieu desquels il était sans cesse dérangé.

**.oOo.**

John pouffa.  
Il reconnaissait bien l'écriture appliquée mais presque tremblante de colère contenue de leur archiviste. Ce dernier apportait toujours un soin particulier à chacun de ses travaux, mais John n'avait aucun mal à le voir, lorsqu'il était énervé pour quelque chose tout en faisant ce qui lui avait été demandé. Et ça avait visiblement été le cas pour ces quelques feuilles.  
Il ne savait pas avec une absolue clarté ce qui avait pu l'énerver, mais il avait bien quelques idées. Comme sa plus récente visite à la bibliothèque, par exemple. Au vu de la force avec laquelle les cinq lignes de chaque portée avaient été tracées, il craignait presque que Karkat n'ait brisé une plume.

Il appréciait grandement son ami.  
Et même si ce dernier criait haut et fort – enfin, pas trop fort, il passait le plus clair de son temps dans une bibliothèque ou une chapelle, quand même – que ce n'était pas le cas, il savait également à quel point son affection était réciproque. Une affection discrète, mais présente.

S'assurant qu'il était à présent bien seul dans l'église, où il était venu s'asseoir pour répéter ses partitions d'orgue, le moine musicien s'approcha des vitraux de l'une des chapelles rayonnantes. De ce côté de l'église, ils étaient en grande partie composés de teintes rouges et violettes – parfaites pour ce qu'il cherchait à faire.  
En plaçant ses feuilles de parchemin sous la lumière rouge-orangée projetée par les délicats travaux de verre, le jeune homme put voir une partie des encres, sensibles à cette couleur, disparaître.  
… Et d'autres, apparaître.

 _Tu n'es qu'un crétin, John_ – put-il lire sur la deuxième page.  
_Bien sûr que je t'entends –_  apparaissait sur la cinquième.  
_Tu me manques, abruti –_ était caché sous une portée de la septième.  
_Je t'aime_.

Cette dernière inscription, minuscule et quasiment invisible pour qui ne la chercherait pas, était dissimulée au dos de la dernière page, dans un coin, sous l'un des cachets de leur abbaye, qui prouvait l'appartenance de ces morceaux à leur communauté.  
Le jeune homme sourit malgré lui, se retenant de serrer les feuilles contre sa poitrine pour ne pas les froisser.

Il en avait des dizaines.  
Des dizaines de petits mots, écrits à l'encre quasi invisible, que Karkat laissait sur les partitions qu'il arrangeait ou retouchait pour lui. Des dizaines de petits mots qu'il collectionnait, se remémorant par cœur les pages qui étaient concernées. Des dizaines de petits mots qu'il conservait farouchement, s'assurant de toujours les avoir en sécurité, non loin de lui.  
Des dizaines de petits mots, de petites preuves de ce lien si précieux qu'il avait su forger avec le bibliothécaire, au cours des années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble dans l'abbaye, cachés aux yeux des autres frères, qui n'auraient certainement pas vu leur lien sous de bonnes auspices.

Mais peu importaient leurs regards, leurs avis.  
Karkat était tout ce qui comptait vraiment dans la vie de l'organiste. Tant qu'il pourrait voir le bibliothécaire, qu'il pourrait trouver ces petits mots sur les parchemins usés des partitions, qu'il pourrait lui retourner son affection à sa propre façon, c'était tout ce qui comptait.  
Et quand on parlait d'affection à rendre…

Avec un sourire, le frère musicien quitta la chapelle pour retourner près de l'orgue, s'installant au clavier avec mille précautions. Une fois les partitions installées sur le lutrin, il ferma les yeux, inspira un bon coup, et sur le clavier, plaça ses mains.

**.oOo.**

Le silence religieux de la bibliothèque fut chassé par de petites notes qui provenaient d'en-dessous, déjà suffisantes pour faire vibrer l'air d'une mélodie lente et mélancolique. Sur son tabouret, Karkat se redressa, posant son pinceau pour tendre ses oreilles.

Et laissa un très rare sourire venir courir sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il secouait lentement la tête.  
_Ce crétin.  
_ C'était son air préféré.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sur ce, je vais finir de vider ma valise et de tout ranger et aller M'ECROULER. Et dormir. Pour les quinze prochaines heures. Gluh.


	82. +

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 82 : +  
> Des mois qu'on faisait des recherches sur la polarité des atomes et leur effet sur le corps humain, c'était pas le moment de faire n'importe quoi et de tout faire capoter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH. J'ai tellement mal au dos. Depuis ce matin, j'ai déplacé des meubles, vidé des meubles, démonté une armoire, nettoyé une pièce de fond en comble, replacé des meubles, re-remplis les meubles... Et je vais recommencer demain en démontant une bibliothèque, puis en en remontant deux + un lit. Je crois que je vais mourir au milieu de tout ça. MAIS j'ai quand même le thème tout prêt ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

Je fronçai les sourcils.  
C'était qu'il s'agissait de ne pas se louper, pour le coup. Des mois qu'on faisait des recherches sur la polarité des atomes et leur effet sur le corps humain, c'était pas le moment de faire n'importe quoi et de tout faire capoter.  
La main presque tremblante, serrée sur ma micro-pipette, j'ajoutai les 0.2 milligramme de la solution que mon abruti de collègue avait préparée, quelques minutes auparavant. Abruti de collègue qui me regardait faire, d'ailleurs, le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes. Si ça ne risquait pas de me faire perdre ma concentration, je lui aurais volontiers hurlé dessus d'aller gober les mouches plus loin.

Mais bon, de toute façon, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Donc à quoi bon ?  
Les quelques gouttes de produit tombèrent dans la solution du « positif ».  _Sa_  solution. La mienne attendait patiemment à côté, déjà prête vu que j'y avais versé les gouttes en premier. C'était la solution du « négatif ». Les théories avaient été tentées sur des rats et avaient bien fonctionné, aussi avait-on décidé de les tester sur nous-mêmes, pour offrir à nos employeurs les résultats attendus. Il restait encore à déterminer à quoi servirait  _vraiment_  tout ça, mais sans doute que les grands patrons avaient déjà tout un tas d'idées.  
Cela ne me plaisait pas toujours – mais tant qu'on était payés pour nos efforts et nos recherches, c'était probablement ce qui comptait. J'avais des factures à régler et il fallait bien que je travaille pour ça.

« Voilà.  
\- C'est prêt ?!  
\- Calme-toi, crétin. Oui, c'est prêt. »

John s'empara avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme de la fiole que je lui tendais. Avec un grognement, j'attrapai sa jumelle.  
Positif, et négatif. Le résultat de toutes nos recherches, de plusieurs mois de travail. Le résultat d'une hypothèse simple : et s'il n'y avait pas que les aimants qui possédaient des charges négatives et positives ? Et si c'était aussi le cas d'êtres vivants ? Nous avions testé plusieurs formules, plusieurs possibilités. Les plantes, les petits rongeurs, les animaux un peu plus gros… À chaque fois, cela avait donné des résultats intéressants et plus que positifs vis-à-vis de ce qu'on attendait.  
Aussi étions-nous plutôt confiants sur cet ultime test.

« Alors, on y va ?  
\- Ouais, ouais. Ferme ta gueule et bois. »

J'ignorai le sourire en coin de mon partenaire de travail, agrippai un peu plus fort la fiole que j'avais dans les mains, et sur le signal d'Egbert, j'avalai cul sec la solution.  
Qui avait un goût immonde.  _Ugh._  Il aurait pu au moins rajouter un arôme fraise, ce sombre débile ! C'était quand même pas la mer à boire, si ?!

Je lui jetai un regard noir, prêt à l'incendier de toute la force de mes poumons.  
Je n'en eus pas le temps.

Il avait déjà posé la fiole sur le comptoir –  _doucement, crétin ! tu crois quoi, que ça coûte deux euros le pack de douze, ces fioles ?! –_ et se tenait le ventre, le teint un peu verdâtre.  
Teint que je dus certainement partager dans la seconde qui suivit, quand je sentis tout à coup mon estomac se mettre à faire des cabrioles dignes d'une fusée en plein atterrissage lunaire. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette saloperie ?  
Au bout de peut-être dix secondes, on s'engagea lui et moi dans une course effrénée à celui qui arriverait le premier au lavabo.

**.oOo.**

« Avoue que c'est trop cool, quand même !  
\- De quoi, vomir mes tripes et mes boyaux ?  
\- Mais non, ça ! »

Je roulai des yeux en soupirant.  
Ce à quoi il faisait référence, c'était nos mains. Quand il avait tenté d'approcher la sienne de moi, peu de temps auparavant, la mienne avait réagi automatiquement, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire – à la manière d'un  _aimant._  Nos deux paumes s'étaient collées, presque soudées l'une à l'autre, et maintenant il fallait y mettre une bonne dose de force pour parvenir à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.  
Sans que cela ne dure vraiment longtemps – on finissait toujours à nouveau réunis, séparés par un espace quasi inexistant.  
Tout comme ma patience.

« Quand tu auras fini de faire joujou, tu me préviendras ? On a des protocoles d'expérience précis à mettre en place.  
\- Mmmmh. Hé, regarde ! »

Il recula d'un pas, presque d'un bond.  
Quasiment aussitôt, il sembla se faire tirer en arrière par les muscles de ses jambes, tandis qu'une force agrippait mon nombril pour me faire glisser vers l'avant. Ma hanche cogna contre la sienne, et je grognai.  
Ça allait mal finir, cette histoire, je le sentais.

Mon mauvais pressentiment se logea en une boule de fonte au creux de mon estomac, quand les yeux bleus de ce sombre débile s'illuminèrent d'une idée qui allait, très certainement, nous conduire à notre perte.

« Trop coooool ! Et si je m'éloigne en courant ?  
\- Non ! »

Trop tard, il prenait déjà son élan.

« John, arrête ! Fais pas ça ! Fais pas çaaaaAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! »

**.oOo.**

« John ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Cours. »

Ce sombre débile à la connerie aussi abyssale que la fosse des Mariannes me jeta un regard perplexe.

« Mais si je cours loin de toi, ça va refaire exactement la même chose, non ? »

Je lui accordai le bénéfice du doute pendant cinq secondes, frottant la bosse proéminente qui apparaissait déjà sur mon front et le fusillant du regard dans le même temps.

« T'as raison.  
\- Ah !  
\- Ne bouge pas. Reste là où tu es. Ce sera plus simple pour moi de t'étriper comme ça.  
\- Euh… »

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous vous souvenez de la moi d'il y a une semaine, partie s'écrouler pour dormir ? Je vais aller la rejoindre, hein, demain sera une journée longue et difficile. Priez pour mon âme, et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le thème 83 : Guérir !


	83. Guérir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 83 : Guérir.  
> Mais c'était la chose la moins évidente du monde, lorsqu'un taré psychotique avait décidé de vous prendre comme bout de viande à molester. Ce qui était, en vérité, en train de lui arriver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey j'ai survécu au grand déménagement ! Je reste très fatiguée, ce qui explique le postage tardif... (ça, et ffnet qui me fait des misères, gnuh). Le thème a été écrit très vite, du coup j'en suis pas totalement satisfaite... mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il contient une petite référence à une série de livres que je lis en ce moment, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous parviendra à trouver quoi ? :D

Il esquiva un coup particulièrement vicieux.  
Un grognement parvint à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, une vague de douleur montant de son épaule blessée. Elle était très sûrement démise, voire cassée, il devait y faire attention. Mais c'était la chose la moins évidente du monde, lorsqu'un taré psychotique avait décidé de vous prendre comme bout de viande à molester.  
Ce qui était, en vérité, en train de lui arriver.

Bon.  
Il fallait dire qu'il l'avait un peu cherché – il avait empêché l'homme de s'en prendre à plus faible que lui autrement dit, un gamin à peine sorti de l'adolescence qui n'avait rien fait de mal, à part respirer un peu trop fort. Notre héros était intervenu alors que l'autre voulait le rouer de coup, et avait réussi à retenir son attention suffisamment longtemps pour que la victime s'échappe. Ce qui n'avait, évidemment, pas plu à l'agresseur.  
Qui s'était donc rabattu sur le prix de consolation.  
C'est-à-dire, John lui-même.

Et voilà où il se retrouvait, à présent. À flotter dans les airs – merci les dons offerts par les mutations génétiques qui envahissaient la population, ces dernières années ! – pour éviter les coups de plus en plus énervés de ce quartier de bœuf sur pattes.  
Pour, au final, n'en éviter que la moitié.  
Il avait un mal de crâne qui pulsait du coup pris à la tempe plusieurs minutes plus tôt, la lèvre gonflée et saignant un peu trop, une épaule en piteux état et probablement plus de bleus et de contusions qu'il n'aurait pu en compter.  
Mais il n'avait pas franchement le choix, après tout. S'il s'arrêtait maintenant, l'homme disparaîtrait, et s'en prendrait à quelqu'un d'autre. Il fallait qu'il y mette un terme.  _Maintenant._

Un courant d'air s'enroula autour de son pied, lui offrant l'appui nécessaire pour se projeter un peu plus haut, un peu plus loin. En deux secondes, il se retrouva dans le dos de son ennemi, et se laissa porter par la brise pour effectuer un coup de pied circulaire digne de Jet Lee. Il sentit la main de l'autre attraper sa cheville et serrer.  
 _Serrer._  
Son os craqua – il retint un hurlement de douleur.  
À la place, avec une torsion du tronc, il lança son autre pied, qui fit mouche. Un bruit écœurant d'os brisé accueillit sa victoire, tandis que l'autre lâchait son articulation et tombait, ses ailes devenues inutiles se repliant dans son dos. Il fit un bruit sourd en tombant sur le pavé, quelques mètres plus bas.

Avec un soupir, John attrapa son portable resté dans l'une des poches de son pantalon. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour composer un numéro et entendre la voix calme d'une standardiste décrocher.

« Service des urgences, j'écoute ?  
\- Oui… Un homme vient d'être arrêté, au 78 de la Rue des Oliviers. Il essayait d'user de ses pouvoirs pour s'en prendre à d'autres gens. Il aura probablement besoin d'une ambulance, aussi.  
\- Très bien. Faut-il des forces supplémentaires ?  
\- Il était seul, mais des policiers aptes à gérer une personne ailée pourraient être utiles.  
\- Compris. Serez-vous…  
\- Bonne soirée, madame. »

Il raccrocha avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase.  
Se frotter aux autorités, très peu pour lui. Les mutations étaient encore suffisamment rares, dans la population – même si elles se multipliaient d'année en année – pour que les rapports entre les mutants et les non-mutants soient plutôt tendus.  
John aimait aider, et se servait volontiers de ses pouvoirs pour ça. Mais s'il pouvait éviter d'avoir à faire face directement aux policiers ou aux autres représentants de la loi, c'était mieux.

Avec un soupir, il laissa le vent s'effacer doucement autour de lui, le ramenant au niveau de la rue. Il aurait bien préféré rentrer chez lui par la voie des airs, mais il se sentait de plus en plus mal – il aurait certainement foncé dans un mur et se serait assommé tout seul s'il avait seulement essayé. Valait mieux qu'il rentre à pied.  
Même si ce plan-là aussi semblait compromis, songea-t-il en sentant un éclair de douleur traverser sa cheville blessée, se propager dans tout son corps en réveillant au passage ses autres meurtrissures, jusqu'à faire pulser le côté de son crâne. Il porta une main à sa tempe, dans le vain espoir de faire refluer la souffrance.  
Est-ce qu'il pouvait encore seulement faire un pas… ?

« Egbert ? »

La voix le fit tourner la tête –  _trop vite_ , songea-t-il trop tard en grimaçant.  
Il découvrit le regard si particulièrement rubis d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Karkat.  
Probablement la dernière personne qu'il aurait souhaité voir ici.  
Il se força à sourire.  
Un instant, il parvint à se convaincre qu'il arriverait à s'expliquer – à convaincre le jeune homme que tout allait bien, puis à se retourner et à rentrer chez lui sans problèmes, pour s'effondrer et dormir jusqu'à ce qu'un météore lui tombe sur le coin du crâne.

L'instant suivant, il sentait l'obscurité l'entourer de toute part.  
Il était inconscient avant même de s'effondrer complètement.

**.oOo.**

« Hé. Réveille-toi, sombre abruti des Alpes. »

_Karkat.  
_ _Il n'y a que lui qui essaye de réveiller les gens comme ça._

John essaya un sourire, grimaça sous la douleur que le mouvement occasionna. Il tenta de soulever une paupière, puis l'autre. Il lui fallut plus de temps qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer pour reprendre conscience et parvenir à ouvrir les yeux, à se relever du canapé où il était allongé.  
Face à un Karkat qui le fixait en fronçant des sourcils si fort qu'il en risquait le claquage.

« Ça y est, de retour dans le monde civilisé ?  
\- Karkat…  
\- On peut savoir, alors,  _ce que tu essayais de faire ?_ Sombre crétin ! »

Il grimaça du niveau sonore – ça n'aidait pas sa migraine.  
Tout comme l'odeur étrange de la pâte reposant dans un bol, près de Karkat. Pâte qui, s'il en jugeait par l'impression bizarre qu'il sentait sur sa joue et une partie de son cou, devait avoir été étalée sur une partie de ses contusions. Il leva le doigt vers sa joue pour s'en assurer – et reçu une vive tape sur la main.

« Touche pas, tu vas défaire mon boulot. Alors ?  
\- … Alors quoi ? répéta John, toujours dans le coltard.  
\- Alors, ma question, débile. Tu foutais quoi, putain ?!  
\- Oh… »

Il se gratta la gorge – tourna la tête, cherchant à se soustraire au regard de son ami.

« J'ai… vu quelqu'un. Qui s'en prenait à un autre. Donc j'ai… je suis intervenu.  
-  _Tout seul_. Bien entendu.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?!  
\- Oh, je sais pas ? Appeler les secours, à tout hasard ?! C'est vrai que c'est tellement rare que quelqu'un fasse ce genre de chose…  
\- Je les ai appelés ! Ainsi qu'une ambulance.  
\- Oui. Après t'être fait passer à tabac. Tout seul. »

John poussa un soupir à en fendre les pierres – ou son crâne.  
Karkat ne l'aidait pas des masses, bien qu'il soit en train de tenter de le faire.

« Écoute, je suis désolé. Je comptais pas franchement tomber sur toi ou quoi que ce soit, si tu me laisses faire, je retourne chez moi et je vais me couch—  
-  _Hors de question !_  »

Il grimaça encore plus fort au cri de Karkat – se rallongea contre l'accoudoir du canapé, vaincu par les vagues de douleur qui pulsaient dans sa tête. Un vain gémissement tenta d'attendrir son ami – sans le moindre succès. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard.

« Tu ne mettras pas un pied dehors tant que je ne me serai pas occupé de toi, gros con ! Tu as une cheville presque brisée, une épaule démise et t'es pas loin de la commotion, en plus de tout le reste.  
\- Karkat, non !  
\- Karkat, si. Pas la peine d'argumenter, ça arrivera que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Voilà pourquoi il n'aurait pas voulu tomber sur Karkat.  
Parce que Karkat était comme lui – un mutant. Et pas de n'importe quel type.  
C'était un  _guérisseur._  Il était parmi les plus précieux, très recherché, très rare. Et il ne se servait quasiment jamais de son pouvoir – pour une raison à la fois simple et terrible.  
 _Guérir le faisait souffrir._

Ce n'était pas que lui, à vrai dire, c'était inhérent à son pouvoir.  
Parce que son type de mutation –  _de magie, aurait-dit John_  – passait par le sang. Ce qui signifiait que quand il guérissait… il absorbait la souffrance et les dégâts. Il prenait sur lui les blessures, les fractures, les commotions et tout le reste, à en serrer les dents et les poings, à devenir blanc de douleur, avant de guérir de tout ça grâce à ses facultés exceptionnelles.  
Restait qu'il souffrait.

Pendant quelques minutes là où d'autres auraient mis des semaines à se remettre.  
Mais il souffrait.  
Et il était hors de question que John ne laisse faire une chose pareille. Pas à cause de lui.

« Karkat, je ne veux pas.  
\- Ça tombe bien, je ne te demande pas ton avis.  
\- Non ! Karkat, tu vas souffrir.  
\- Sans déc', tu crois que tu peux m'apprendre mon métier ?  
\- Mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de  _moi_  ! C'est mes décisions, t'as pas à en prendre une quelconque responsabilité. Avec un peu de sommeil, ça ira mieux, je…  
-  _Tais-toi_. »

La voix avait claqué, sèche, dure.  
Il se retrouva pris au piège de deux pupilles rubis, solidifiées par une colère sourde qui le fit frissonner. Quand il reprit la parole, la voix de Karkat avait baissé de presque une octave.

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas tout ce que tu fais, pour nous ? Tout ce temps que tu passes dehors, à surveiller que les autres mutants ne nous rendent pas la vie plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? Toutes ces blessures que tu récoltes quand tu dois te battre, mais que tu montres pas, que tu caches en prétendant que t'es juste maladroit ? Bon sang John, tu contrôles  _l'air_ , tu es certainement le moins maladroit de nous tous !  
\- Je…  
\- Ta gueule. Tu fais ta part – laisse-moi faire la mienne. Ça ne durera pas longtemps. Y a déjà du baume sur tes blessures les plus petites, ça fera l'affaire. Alors maintenant, boucle-la, laisse-moi faire mon boulot, et après tu pourras retourner te faire casser la tête comme tu veux. »

Il fronça les sourcils, l'observa un moment de haut en bas.  
Puis soupira en secouant la tête.

« Non, à la réflexion, tu ne bougeras pas d'ici jusqu'à demain matin. T'as bien besoin de dormir.  
\- Et c'est toi qui parles ? T'es plus cerné qu'une prise d'otages !  
\- Ferme ta gueule. »

John poussa un soupir.  
Finalement, il choisit de se résigner sur un compromis.

« Bon. D'accord, à une condition.  
\- Quoi, encore ?  
\- Tu dors avec moi, après. »

Karkat renifla de dédain.

« … Dormir avec toi ?  
\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser.  
\- T'as besoin d'un câlin, abruti congénital ?  
\- Héhéhé. Alors ? »

Le silence.  
Puis finalement, un soupir.

« Bon, bon. Uniquement si tu jures de te la coincer.  
\- On va dire qu'en tout cas, j'essayerai !  
\- J'imagine que je peux pas avoir mieux… Allez, allonge-toi. Ferme les yeux. Et boucle-là. »

Avec un vague sourire, John s'exécuta.  
Sitôt confortablement installé, il sentit deux mains se poser sur lui – une sur le front, l'autre sur le cœur. Quelques secondes après, toute sensation de douleur disparut brusquement de son organisme. Il grimaça, avant de tendre les bras pour récolter un guérisseur, soudain mal en point. Il soupira, puis le tira aussi délicatement qu'il le put jusqu'à l'allonger tout contre lui, l'enserrant doucement de ses bras, une vague question dansant dans son esprit.

_Le guérisseur veille sur les autres à ses dépens. Mais qui guérit le guérisseur ?_

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'commence à avoir mal à la tête... mais ma journée est loin d'être finie. Je vais tenter de ne pas me replonger dans mes livres et faire tout le boulot qui m'attend ! Et ça commencera probablement par écrire notre thème 84 : Froid. A la semaine prochaine tout le monde ! :)


	84. Froid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 84 : Froid  
> "KARKAAAT ?! J'LE TROUVE PAS !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uggggh j'ai un mal de crâne atroce et dix mille trucs à faire aujourd'hui. Aussi ai-je commencé par le plus "tranquille" : poster le thème ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) Il fait partie d'un tout, saurez-vous dire lequel ? :D

« Putain !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Il me manque quelques microlitres, fait chier.  
\- Ah… Congélo ?  
\- Ouais. Rayon VI-13. Sous le nom Nitram, normalement.  
\- Compris ! »

Tu poses ton stylo à côté du formulaire de commande d'une caisse de matériel que tu étais en train de remplir, pour sauter de ton tabouret et te diriger vers la pièce attenante. Au fond de cette dernière se trouve votre congélateur, quasiment aussi grand que celui d'un boucher, étant donné que vous passez la plupart de votre temps à travailler avec du matériel hautement altérable.  
Logique, donc, qu'il faille généralement tout congeler.

Tout en fredonnant un air tout haut, tu te glisses entre les allées pour trouver l'échantillon dont a besoin ton collègue. Mine de rien, il est temps pour vous deux de vous dépêcher, les autres collègues ont suggéré un repas à l'extérieur et midi arrive à grands pas.  
Seulement… Seulement, tu as beau faire trois fois le rayon IV en long, en large et en travers, tu ne parviens pas à mettre le doigt sur un quelconque paquet de fioles au nom de Nitram, et encore moins sur l'hypothétique rangée 13.  
Avec un soupir, tu élèves la voix.

« KARKAAAT ?! J'LE TROUVE PAS ! »

Quelques grognements, injures et autres marmonnements – suffisamment forts pour que tu les entendes, cela dit – plus tard, ton ami apparait dans l'encadrement, appuyé sur la porte, les sourcils toujours aussi adorablement froncés.  
Tu te contentes de hausser les épaules, avant d'indiquer du doigt la rangée pour reporter l'hypothétique colère de Karkat sur les fioles. C'est pas ta faute si c'est un capharnaüm patenté, là-dedans !

Bon, peut-être que si, c'est ta faute. Mais Karkat n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

Tu t'éloignes des étagères pour laisser Karkat venir vérifier par lui-même que,  _non_ , tu n'as pas de problèmes de vue et que ce n'est pas non plus parce que tu es un parfait crétin que tu ne peux pas trouver ce qu'il cherche.  
Parce qu'au final, lui non plus ne peut pas les trouver. Ce que tu t'apprêtes à lui faire remarquer avec toute ta délicatesse - c'est à dire, pas beaucoup - quand tu sens un vague courant d'air provenant de la porte de la chambre froide.

« Karkat ? John ? Encore là ? »

Tu te retournes pour répondre à votre collègue.  
Tu n'en as pas le temps.  
La bouche ouverte, tu te prends un superbe  _ven_ t de la part de... la porte de la chambre froide. Qui se referme de toute sa force presque sur ton nez, te laissant bouche bée et yeux écarquillés.  
Parce que tu n'as peut-être pas les meilleures oreilles du monde... Mais tu es sûr d'avoir entendu le bruit caractéristique que fait la porte quand elle se  _verrouille_.  
Et elle ne se verrouille que de l'extérieur.

« ... John. »

Si tu avais l'impression d'avoir froid jusqu'ici, tu retires immédiatement toute pensée à cet égard. La voix de Karkat vient de faire dégringoler la température de plusieurs bons degrés.  
Et toi, tu sens que tu vas étrangement avoir de gros, gros problèmes dans très peu de temps.

« Oui, Karkat ? risques-tu en te retournant, un œil à moitié fermé sous la crainte de ce que tu vas prendre.  
\- Ouvre la porte.  
\- Je... je suis pas sûr que...  
\- Ouvre. La. Porte. »

Avec un soupir, tu t'exécutes, et te retournes vers le panneau de métal incriminé. Tu actives la poignée, t'appuies dessus de tout ton poids, tentes tout ce que tu peux avec un brin de désespoir dans les gestes.  
Rien à faire – elle ne bouge pas.  
Derrière toi, Karkat renifle.

« Ouvre mieux que ça.  
\- Karkat. Ça ne marche pas. La porte est bloquée de l'extérieur et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
\- Je m'en branle. Ouvre-la.  
\- Habituellement, tu me dis plutôt de la fermer... »

Il te jette un regard incendiaire - qui, étonnamment, ne te réchauffe pas du tout. Tu risques, en retour, un sourire qu'il qualifierait sans doute d'idiot.  
Tu n'y peux rien - tu tentes comme tu peux de lui faire penser à autre chose, quitte à ce que ce soit en redirigeant sa colère sur toi. Parce que s'il y a bien quelque chose que Karkat  _déteste_... ce sont les espaces clos.  
Et, bon. Il n'est pas franchement très fan du froid, non plus. Mais c'est un peu secondaire.

Avec un soupir, tu quittes l'appui de la porte - qui, de toute façon, n'est pas très coopérative dans l'aide qu'elle pourrait fournir - pour te rapprocher de ton collègue. Il ne bouge pas d'un demi-centimètre, même lorsque tu glisses tes doigts contre les siens. À peine grogne-t-il un peu.  
Tu serres ses doigts un peu plus fort.

« Karkat, ça va aller.  
\- Mmmh.  
\- Je t'assure. Tout va bien. On ne risque rien.  
\- Dit-il alors qu'il est bloqué avec moi dans un congélateur pour geler jusqu'à la mort.  
\- Oh, raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Les collègues sont partis manger avant nous. Ils reviendront d'ici deux, peut-être trois heures grand max s'ils nous attendent avant de commencer. Ils se douteront bien qu'on est quelque part, vu qu'on a laissé toutes nos affaires ici.  
\- Mais bien sûr.  
\- Et puis c'est pas la première fois que l'un d'entre nous se bloque dans le congélo – ils sont habitués.  
\- On se demande à cause de qui. »

Tu pouffes – te rapproches un peu.  
Ton deuxième bras serpente sur la taille de Karkat, qui se laisse faire, même s'il grogne de façon presque inaudible. Tu te rapproches jusqu'à sentir sa chaleur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la  _tienne_.  
Ta joue contre la sienne, tu murmures :

« T'inquiète pas, Karkat. Je suis là, tu ne mourras pas de froid, de toute façon.  
\- De froid, non. Par contre, mourir en devenant un légume après que tous mes neurones se sont suicidés face à toute la connerie que tu représentes, je suis moins sûr...  
\- Hé ! Continue, et je vais me mettre dans un autre coin, tiens. »

Deux bras s'enroulent si vite autour de ta taille que tu as un instant l'impression qu'il va tenter de t'étouffer. Comme il ne bouge plus ensuite, tu te permets un rire essoufflé. Karkat grogne à ton oreille.

« Ta gueule.  
\- À votre service, prince du froid. »

Ta main à présent libre vient se glisser dans le creux de son dos pour le serrer un peu plus fort contre toi, tandis que tu niches ton nez dans son cou – souris en le sentant frissonner. Peut-être bien pas uniquement à cause du froid.  
Finalement, tu murmures à son oreille :

« Hé, Karkat ?  
\- Mmmh.  
\- Ça fait trois semaines, depuis ta soirée. Trois semaines qu'on sort ensemble...  
\- Bravo crétin, tu sais compter.  
\- Mais non, roh ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
\- Quoi, alors ?  
\- Ben... tu crois pas qu'il serait temps qu'on leur dise ? Pour toi et moi ? »

Karkat resta silencieux un instant.  
Finalement, il laissa échapper un soupir.

« Ouais, si tu veux.  
\- Ça a l'air de t'enchanter, dis donc...  
\- Non, c'est plutôt que je m'en branle comme de l'an quarante.  
\- Que... Mais pourquoi ? Je vaux si peu à tes yeux que...  
\- T'as pas bientôt fini de débiter des conneries comme si ta vie en dépendait ? J'ai pas dit que je m'en foutais de  _toi_. C'est de le dire qui m'importe peu.

\- C'est notre vie privée, ça ne concerne que nous. Cela dit, je ne suis pas contre l'idée que ça se sache. Je n'ai pas honte de toi, ni de sortir avec toi. Même si vu le niveau de débilité ambiant, je devrais peut-être...  
\- Hé ! »

Il répond à ton coup sur l'épaule par un autre – sur tes fesses. Le vicieux.  
Tu finis par le convaincre, quelques minutes plus tard, de venir s'asseoir avec toi contre le mur derrière vous. Tu t'appliques ensuite à faire en sorte qu'il n'ait plus  _du tout_  froid.

**.oOo.**

« Karkat ?  
\- Quoi, John ? »

Tu pointes du doigt l'étagère en face de vous, tandis qu'il niche sa tête contre ton cou, dont il s'est plutôt bien occupé, au cours des quarante-cinq dernières minutes que vous avez passées ici.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que tu cherchais avant. »

Il jette un regard vers l'endroit que tu lui indiques.  
L'étagère VI-13.  
 _« VI-13. Pas IV-13, abruti »,_ entends-tu presque Karkat t'asséner.  
Un soupir emplit la pièce.

« Comment je fais pour bosser avec un crétin comme toi.  
\- Hé ! »

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez. Il est temps que je me remette au boulot ! (Et que j'aille manger, aussi, vu l'heure, heh.) J'espère que le thème vous aura plu, même si ce n'est pour ma part, pas mon préféré. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le 85ème thème : Malade ! A bientôt :3


	85. Malade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 85 : Malade.  
> Son père était bien sympa, mais était-il obligé de mettre aussi un gâteau dans le panier qu'il lui avait demandé d'amener à sa pauvre Nanna, clouée au lit par un rhume aussi démoniaque que bénin ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou ! :3 Alors pour la petite histoire j'ai tellement de trucs à faire aujourd'hui que je voulais me lever à 5h du matin pour échapper à la chaleur et avancer avant de retourner faire la sieste. J'ai lamentablement échoué. Mais le thème est là, donc bon, c'est quand même une victoire, non ? : D

John balança un peu le lourd poids au bout de son bras.  
Son père était bien sympa, mais était-il obligé de mettre  _aussi_  un gâteau dans le panier qu'il lui avait demandé d'amener à sa pauvre Nanna, clouée au lit par un rhume aussi démoniaque que bénin ?  
Cela dit, ça restait son père – et les gâteaux, c'était une histoire de famille. Bon, sauf pour John, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas les voir en peinture. Mais il savait que ça ferait plaisir à sa grand-mère, qui les appréciait autant que lui les abhorrait.

Un coup de vent froid convainquit le jeune homme de relever l'immense capuchon, cousu à sa tunique bleue, qui pesait dans son dos, histoire de mettre au chaud ses oreilles et sa nuque. Son aïeule était déjà malade, pas la peine de rajouter un second rhume au premier ! Qui amènerait du beurre, de la confiture et du pain pour qu'elle puisse faire ses petits déjeuners au lit, après ?  
Probablement son père, à la réflexion. Mais il n'avait pas envie de lui donner plus de travail qu'il n'en avait déjà. Tant qu'il pouvait tenir sur ses deux pieds et traverser les bois, il le ferait. Il adorait rendre service, et ça se savait.

« Hé. »

John s'arrêta, coupé en plein mouvement par la voix grave qui venait de résonner dans son dos. Un sourcil haussé, il se retourna, pour tomber nez à nez – ou plutôt, nez à museau – avec un  _transformé._  
Un transformé.  
Un rescapé des guerres qui avaient eu lieu entre les différentes nations au cours des dernières années. John était trop jeune pour vraiment s'en souvenir, mais son père lui avait raconté la ruine que ça avait provoquée – poussant tout le monde à revenir à une façon de vivre plus simple, plus proche de la nature. Expliquant qu'ils soient maintenant tous réunis en petits villages ou bourgs à peine plus grands, se nourrissant de chasse, de pêche ou de cueillette, du travail de la terre, de l'artisanat, au contraire de ces anciennes mégalopoles et immenses voisinages suburbains où ses grands-parents habitaient, à l'époque.

Mais une chose avait résulté de ces guerres.  
Les transformés.  
Des êtres qui avaient étés frappés de plein fouet par les armes chimiques et biologiques, et qui s'en étaient trouvés changés. À ce jour, on ignorait encore s'il s'agissait d'humains qui avaient muté, ou d'animaux ayant évolué à une vitesse trop rapide pour ce qu'ils étaient. Mais le résultat était là – les transformés avaient une apparence humaine… mais des attributs provenant d'autres espèces. Comme ce garçon, juste devant lui, aux intenses yeux rubis… qui possédait deux immenses oreilles couvertes d'une fourrure grise, sur le haut de sa tête.  
Un hybride de loup, à n'en pas douter.

« Ton panier. »

John haussa les sourcils – observa son précieux fardeau, puis son interlocuteur.

« De quoi ? »

L'autre grogna.

« Ton panier. File. J'ai la dalle.  
\- Hein ? Mais non !  
\- T'as cru que t'avais le choix ?  
\- Mais c'est pour ma grand-mère malade !  
\- DONNE. PUTAIN. »

Oula.  
Un brin agressif, le loup, quand même.  
John l'observa une seconde, presque effrayé, avant de se rendre compte que l'autre n'avait pas fait un seul pas dans sa direction pour lui son panier arracher des mains, ou même tenter de le lui prendre par des moyens plus… musclés. Il décida de tenter un bluff.

« Et tu vas faire quoi, au juste, si je te dis non ? Me bouffer tout cru ?  
\- Raconte pas de conneries. J'aime pas la viande crue. Encore moins de bouffon.  
\- Hé !  
\- Donne. Ton. Panier.  
\- Nan.  
\- Si.  
\- Nan.  
\- Si.  
\- Toujours pas.  
\- Si !  
\- Pas d'avantage !  
\- RAAAHHH ! »

Ok. Là, il crut un instant qu'il allait se faire bouffer le nez.  
Ou se faire dévorer tout cru.  
Bizarrement, l'autre n'en fit rien. Il avança d'un pas, recula, fronça les sourcils… puis lui pointa le doigt dessus, ses lèvres retroussées en un rictus effrayant qui dévoilait ses crocs.

« Tu finiras par me filer ce putain de panier, tu verras ! Gros con ! »

Et avant que John ne puisse répliquer, il tourna les talons et déguerpit dans les fourrés. Le jeune homme en fut réduit à bâiller aux corneilles, pas certain, exactement, de ce qui venait de se passer. Si cet homme-loup voulait absolument son panier… n'aurait-il pas dû le lui arracher ?

**.oOo.**

« Oh, la vieille. »

La vieille en question releva la tête, fixant un regard fatigué mais plutôt clair sur une silhouette aux oreilles dressées sur le haut de son crâne. Elle ne sembla pas plus dérangée que ça par le fait qu'un parfait inconnu – un  _transformé,_ qui plus est – se soit permis de se taper l'incruste dans sa petite maison.  
Elle se contenta de renifler de façon peu avenante pour ensuite lancer d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'âge :

« Que veux-tu, jeune homme ?  
\- Qu… Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je veux ?! »

Il semblait surpris qu'elle s'adresse à lui ainsi.  
Il ne devait pas être très bien traité au quotidien. Avec un haussement d'épaules, elle acquiesça.

« Eh bien, oui. J'imagine que tu ne rends pas visite aux personnes âgées uniquement par bonté d'âme, même si je ne doute pas que tu en aies, sous toutes ces grimaces. Donc, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Elle le vit se mettre un coup sur le front – ouille, avec des griffes pareilles, ça devait être douloureux. Il marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais qui ressemblait à _sont tous tarés dans cette famille._  Finalement, il soupira, détournant le regard avant de se gratter la nuque.

« J'ai la dalle.  
\- Oh ! Je peux comprendre. Cela dit, je n'ai pas de quoi te nourrir, jeune homme. Surtout que je suis malade, je risquerais de te refiler mes microbes. C'est pour ça que mon fils doit m'apporter un…  
\- Panier de nourriture, ouais. Il est en chemin. File-le moi. »

Ah.  
C'était donc ça.  
La vieille dame sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'une idée germait dans sa tête.

« Je vois. Mais si tu sais qu'il est en route, c'est que tu as croisé mon petit-fils, non ? Pourquoi ne le lui as-tu pas pris ?  
\- Il ne voulait pas.  
\- Oh. Tu n'as pas voulu le lui arracher de force ?  
\- Ça va pas ?! Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je suis pas un monstre ! »

Elle retint un rire.  
Évidemment.  
Convaincue de ce que valait vraiment la personne en face d'elle, elle se redressa lentement pour s'asseoir dans son lit, avant de faire signe à l'inconnu de s'approcher.

« Bon, je te laisserai le panier. Connaissant mon fils, il sera plutôt chargé, de toute façon.  
\- Et elle est où, l'entourloupe ?  
\- Nulle part. J'ai simplement deux conditions.  
\- J'écoute.  
\- Tout d'abord, mon fils aura probablement mis dedans plus que nécessaire. Donc laisse-moi un peu de ce que tu y trouveras. Ce que tu as le moins envie de manger. Et ensuite… »

**.oOo.**

« Nannaaaa ! C'est moi ! »

John ouvrit la porte en même temps qu'il lançait son cri, destiné en grande partie à faire savoir à la vieille dame probablement endormie dans son lit qu'il s'agissait de lui, et non pas d'un quelconque personnage malveillant qui aurait pu lui en vouloir.  
Tout en la refermant derrière lui, il promena les yeux dans la pièce devant lui, s'apprêtant à aller poser le panier sur une table pour embrasser sa grand-mère – malade ou non, elle avait droit à la même dose d'attention.

Et c'est là que deux détails des plus incongrus lui sautèrent au nez.  
Tout d'abord, sa grand-mère, se cachant de façon fort peu discrète derrière les rideaux qui couvraient les fenêtres sur le côté de la maison, et qui lui faisait signe de se taire, de là où elle était, un sourire malicieux dansant sur ses lèvres parcheminées.  
Et, dans son lit…

…  
Quelqu'un d'autre.  
Vêtu d'une des chemises de nuit de sa grand-mère, trop petite et s'arrêtant à ses coudes posés sur le par-dessus tricoté. Affublé d'un bonnet blanc assorti au vêtement, étiré sur le dessus de son crâne par  _deux oreilles._  Deux oreilles qu'il devinait grises.  
Il fallut à John tout son self-control pour ne pas exploser purement et simplement de rire. Visiblement, l'homme-loup qu'il avait croisé plusieurs dizaines de minutes auparavant avait voulu obtenir ce panier par d'autres moyens.  
Et il n'était pas au courant de la grande famille de farceurs à laquelle il s'était frotté. Ni que d'entre eux tous, sa grand-mère était de loin la meilleure.

_Bon sang._  Il était ridicule.  
Ça allait être génial.  
Avançant d'un pas, John s'arrêta suffisamment près du lit pour se pencher et déposer un baiser sur le front de l'inconnu – qui se figea sur le coup. Il se recula avec une fausse mine perplexe.

« Grand-mère, tu as bien changé. Est-le rhume qui te rend ainsi ?  
\- Mmmmmh. Justement, toi qui m'as apporté de quoi me requinquer, pourquoi ne me le donnerais-tu pas ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Mais… »

Un instant de blanc.  
L'inconnu en face de lui fronça les sourcils, attendant une suite. Quand il fut clair qu'elle ne viendrait pas, il retroussa le nez.

« Mais… ?  
\- Mais grand-mère, comme tu as de grandes oreilles ! »

Lesdites oreilles tiquèrent, se rabattirent en arrière, manquant de faire tomber le bonnet. Il le remit en place, avant de renifler sèchement.

« Tu as perdu la tête ? Ou bien tu te fous de moi ? »

Le ton était devenu agressif.  
John, de son côté, commençait à ne plus pouvoir maitriser ses joues, qui se dessinaient déjà en un sourire se partageant entre le malicieux et le moqueur. Il reprit de sa plus belle voix innocente :

« Mais grand-mère, comme tu as de grands yeux ! »

Un troisième soupir envahit la pièce.  
Un soupir vaincu, à moitié désespéré.

« Je vais te buter, sérieux. »

Alors, sans le moindre avertissement, John explosa de rire.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand coucou à toi Miu-Chii ! Tu m'avais à l'époque, demandé un thème parlant du "fameux" petit chaperon bleu... C'est chose faite, enfin, et je te prie de me croire quand je te dis qu'il a pas été facile à caser celui-là ! J'espère de tout coeur qu'il t'aura plu.  
> Quant aux autres (et à Miu aussi hein, j'espère ;D), rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le thème 86 : Je ne peux pas. Bon dimanche à tous ! (L)


	86. Je ne peux pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 86 : Je ne peux pas  
> Je voudrais oublier. Je ne peux pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le coucou \o\ Entre deux ou trois lessives que je dois faire (je nage dans le linge vouuuh) j'ai pris le temps de venir vous poster ceci ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :3

Je voudrais oublier.  
Je ne peux pas.

Chaque jour qui se lève, chaque matin qui se fait me rappelle à tout ce que j'ai perdu – tout ce que j'ai, au fond, accepté de perdre. Il me suffit à chaque fois d'ouvrir les yeux, de regarder mes mains vides, pour m'en souvenir.  
De regarder ce lien qui pend, misérablement, de mon petit doigt. Déchiré, presque arraché. Coupé de ce à quoi il était censé me relier.

Coupé de toi.  
Parce qu'au fond, sans le savoir, tu me l'as demandé.  
Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ?  
Je ne peux pas.

Après tout… Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais. Si tu avais su, tu ne l'aurais jamais fait. Tu aurais même pris la décision inverse, tu aurais tout quitté.  
Tu serais resté.  
Mais je ne pouvais pas te demander ça. Je ne peux pas.  
Tu étais heureux. Tu  _es_  heureux. Si heureux qu'on se demande même si c'est possible. Si heureux que ce serait un crime que d'essayer d'amoindrir ce bonheur – même une seconde, même un instant.  
Alors je n'ai rien dit. J'ai fermé ma bouche, reculé d'un pas, caché ma souffrance.

Et coupé le lien.  
Parce que ça ne valait pas la peine de toute cette douleur.  
Tu es heureux, à présent. Tu rayonnes de bonheur et de joie. Pourquoi en aurais-je décidé autrement ? Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas voulu ça ?  
Mais…  
… Mais au fond, je ne peux pas.

Je ne peux pas cesser de t'aimer, comme je le voudrais.  
Je ne peux pas tout oublier, tout laisser derrière moi comme tu l'as fait toi.  
Même si je sais bien, en réalité, que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu ne m'as pas oublié, tu n'as pas fait une croix sur tout ce que nous sommes. Simplement, tu ne m'as jamais vu comme ça.  
Ou si tu l'as fait… tu as cessé de le faire il y a bien longtemps. Probablement à cause de mes propres conneries, de tout ce que j'ai pu foutre en l'air sans vraiment le savoir, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.  
Je suis habitué.  
Alors tu as fait ton bonheur, construit ta vie ailleurs. Tu t'es éloigné, as remisé tout ça, as trouvé le moyen d'être heureux. Heureux sans moi. Heureux, là-bas. Et je suis resté derrière, parce que… Parce que je savais des choses que tu ne sais pas, parce que je continuais à croire, malgré tout, malgré toi.  
Malgré moi.  
Alors, je ne peux pas.

Je voudrais, je te jure.  
Je voudrais, moi aussi, pouvoir tout oublier, tout laisser derrière.  
Mais je ne peux pas. Ce n'est plus possible, aujourd'hui. L'amour qui coule encore dans mes veines, pulsant douloureusement au bout de ce lien brisé, continuera à s'insinuer, à m'empoisonner jusqu'au dernier de mes souffles.  
Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

Je n'en suis pas sûr, tu sais.  
Pas totalement.  
Mais parfois, je me laisse à croire que depuis le début, ce n'était qu'un amour imparfait, une chimère dans laquelle je me suis laissé aller à espérer, à cause de ce lien qui nous reliait.  
Qu'en réalité… tu ne m'as jamais vraiment aimé.  
Pas de cette façon-là.  
Tu as remisé ce type d'amour au placard, loin, loin dans le noir. Tu as oublié qu'il était possible d'aimer, d'aimer comme  _ça.  
_ Et tu m'as oublié.

Tu m'as oublié.  
Mais moi…  
… Moi, je ne peux pas.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous pouvez me haïr. Allez-y.  
> Et vous allez me haïr encore plus quand je vais vous expliquer que ce thème est la suite d'un autre... pas encore écrit. Mais qui arrivera bientôt. Mais je vous dirai pas quand. Mais ce sera dans les dix prochains thèmes, environ ;D Vous me direz à ce moment là si vous avez reconnu ! En attendant, avez-vous une petite idée duquel était en train de parler dans ce thème-ci ? :D
> 
> Sur ce mes chers, je vais retourner à mes lessives, et je vous laisse avec le prochain thème : Faim. Bon dimanche à tous !


	87. Faim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 87 : Faim.  
> Le patron lui avait confié le petit établissement pour la soirée, profitant de cette dernière pour emmener sa femme au cinéma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey ! Votre humble servante revient d'une bonne demi-heure de course (un dimanche matin... sérieusement pourquoi je m'inflige ça ?!). Elle s'est dit qu'un petit chapitre au réveil (pour les lève-tard ;D) vous ferait sûrement plaisir ! Alors... bonne lecture :3

John termina d'essuyer son comptoir en sifflotant. La journée était presque terminée pour lui – vingt-deux heures passées, et comme on était au beau milieu de la semaine, il savait pouvoir fermer un peu plus tôt. Rares étaient les personnes qui avaient envie d'un kebab à quasiment onze heures du soir.

Le patron lui avait confié le petit établissement pour la soirée, profitant de cette dernière pour emmener sa femme au cinéma. Il faisait totalement confiance à son employé, qui travaillait pour lui depuis plus de trois ans et avait toujours su gérer les instants de crise avec brio, et surtout beaucoup, beaucoup d'humour.  
Un humour que les clients avaient tendance à louer, même si, parfois, les petites blagues qu'il faisait pouvaient paraître déplacées. Mais on finissait toujours par en rire.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour terminer de nettoyer les plaques.  
Il lui restait quelques pains encore chauds et les bacs d'ingrédients à vider. Mis à part ça et le reste du plan de travail et des installations à nettoyer pour la soirée, il était tranquille. D'ici moins d'une heure, il serait en route pour chez lui, pour une nuit bien méritée – et l'assurance d'un bonus sur son compte pour cette soirée passée seul au restaurant.

Oui, enfin.  
Tout ça aurait pu se passer.  
Si la porte d'entrée n'avait pas soudain fait vibrer la cloche située en-dessus, annonçant un client aussi tardif que peu bienvenu dans la tête du jeune homme – il était avenant et poli, mais il fallait pas déconner : il était  _quasiment vingt-trois heures !_ Est-ce que les gens avaient parfois un peu de pitié pour lui ?

Se retournant, il amorça une phrase…

« Bonsoir ! Que puis— »

… qui mourut dans sa gorge.  
Face au comptoir, quasiment affalé sur la vitre qui étalait les ingrédients – carottes, tomates, salade, oignons, différentes sauces… – que proposait l'Ozër Kepap pour ses sandwichs aussi délicieux que réputés, se trouvait quelqu'un ressemblant plus à un  _squelette_  qu'à un client.  
Et qui était à deux doigts de véritablement baver sur la nourriture ainsi présentée.  
Eurk.  
Heureusement qu'il y avait une vitre.

John se racla la gorge, essayant de donner un sens à cette apparition.  
S'il n'avait pas la certitude que son meilleur ami l'en informerait aussitôt si c'était le cas, il aurait pu croire qu'une invasion de zombies avait commencé, au vu de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ce mec était… effrayant. Il avait des cernes de la taille d'un trou noir en travers de la tête, le regard vide de celui qui n'a plus vraiment de capacité à réfléchir, les joues quasiment creusées par un manque évident de nutrition.

…  
Un zombie… ou un étudiant en fin de cursus qui venait de terminer sa session d'examens.  
Et s'il ne se trompait pas, il y avait certains examens qui finissaient tard, par ici. Soit ça, soit le type avait décidé de rester plus que de raison pour travailler à la bibliothèque, et s'était malencontreusement rendu compte en chemin que se nourrir n'était  _pas du tout_ en option.  
Reprenant contenance, John se gratta la gorge.

« Que… que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

L'autre braqua sur lui un regard noir encore assombri par ce qu'il devina être l'épuisement et la faim. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, sa voix était aussi rauque et rocailleuse que du papier de verre.

« Mec. »

Il se pencha encore, quasiment assez près pour l'attraper par le col, il en était sûr.

« J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais bouffer un grec. »

John haussa un sourcil.

« Entier. »

John haussa l'autre.

« Vivant. »

John explosa de rire.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spéciale dédicace à mon petit frère, Mikau, qui est le véritable créateur de cette blague. Il est parisien, et il faut savoir qu'à Paris, on appelle les kebabs des "grecs" (oui moi je le savais pas à l'origine). Et un beau jour, il est venu vers moi pour me dire exactement ce qu'a dit Karkat.  
> Et le pauvre malchanceux a découvert que je n'oublie jamais une blague moisie. Donc ça fait des années que je la ressort à toutes les sauces, même au milieu de mes thèmes yaoi. Frérot, encore merci pour tes merveilleuses inspirations ;D Je t'aime !
> 
> Quant à nous, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour notre thème 88 : Douleur. Bon dimanche !


	88. Douleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 88 : Douleur.  
> « D'accord. Tu sais ce que c'est, comme mot ? » « Un mot pour la douleur ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis tellement décédée. Et pourtant je continue de m'infliger 3 entraînement de course par semaine. J'ai un grain, hein ? Avouez-le. Enfin du coup, le thème est raccord avec mon état d'esprit ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :3

« Putain ! »

Kanaya releva la tête, interloquée.

Au fond de la classe, en train de jouer aux petites voitures avec sa camarade Alicia, Casey venait de lancer ce mot que, malgré elle, elle s'attendait à entendre, un jour ou l'autre. La petite avait quand même tenu plus de la moitié de l'année – un sacré bon record, quand on connaissait l'un de ses deux pères.  
Se levant de son bureau, où elle était en train de terminer ses appréciations pour le deuxième trimestre, la maîtresse se dirigea vers les deux petites, avant de se pencher vers la fille de son ami – qui se tenait le doigt.

« Casey ?  
\- Oui maîtresse ? »

Elle sourit doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, là ?  
\- Euh… ben, putain !  
\- D'accord. Tu sais ce que c'est, comme mot ?  
\- Un mot pour la douleur ! »

Un sourcil haussé, Kanaya chercha rapidement le meilleur moyen de rétablir la vérité. Finalement, elle secoua doucement la tête.

« Pas tout à fait, ma puce. C'est un très, très vilain mot qu'il ne faut pas dire à l'école.  
\- Oh…  
\- Tu veux bien rester avec moi quelques minutes quand la cloche sonnera à l'heure des papas ?  
\- Mais papkat va s'inquiéter !  
\- Je descendrai avec toi pour lui expliquer.  
\- Oh… D'accord ! »

Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite, et retourna à son bureau. Il restait encore dix minutes avant la fin de la journée scolaire – cinq encore de temps de jeu accordé aux petits, et les cinq dernières minutes rituelles pour clore la journée et se dire au revoir, avant qu'ils ne repartent au parascolaire, ou avec leurs parents.  
L'instant rituel et les derniers au revoir faits, Kanaya vint s'asseoir sur le banc où l'attendait Casey, silencieuse et visiblement un peu inquiète de se faire gronder. La jeune femme s'employa donc à la rassurer en utilisant une voix aussi douce que possible.

« Casey, je ne vais pas te gronder. Je veux simplement qu'on prenne le temps, ensemble, de voir quel est ce mot, et pourquoi il ne faut pas l'utiliser, d'accord ?  
\- Donc tu n'es pas fâchée ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, ma puce, sourit Kanaya. Maintenant. Où as-tu entendu ce mot, tu me disais ?  
\- C'est mon papa qui l'a dit.  
\- Oh. »

Évidemment.  
Karkat.  
Kanaya aurait dû s'en douter, tout de même. Il faudrait qu'elle lui en touche deux mots, dès qu'elles descendraient toutes les deux le rejoindre. Il avait beau parler comme un charretier, ce n'était pas une raison pour transmettre ce genre de langage à sa fille adoptive.

« Eh bien, Casey, ton papa n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ce genre de choses. Tu m'as dit que c'était un mot pour la douleur, c'est ça ?  
\- Euh… Oui ! C'est pour ça qu'il l'a dit.  
\- Je vois. »

Elle ne voyait pas trop, en réalité.  
Mais parfois, mieux valait ne pas chercher à comprendre tout ce que racontait un enfant – ça pouvait devenir une activité incroyablement chronophage.

« Vois-tu, ma chérie, 'putain' est en fait un mot qui désigne quelqu'un faisant un métier assez particulier, qu'on appelle une prostituée. Mais c'est un mot très vulgaire et absolument pas poli. Lorsqu'on l'emploie, c'est pour insulter une personne. Ça peut être très blessant. C'est pour ça qu'on ne doit pas utiliser ce genre de mots en société.  
\- Mais… »

Le visage de Casey s'était défait sur le coup.  
Kanaya se dépêcha de la rassurer, accompagnant ses paroles d'un frottement dans le dos de la fillette.

« Tout va bien, ma puce. Je sais que ce n'était pas du tout ta volonté, c'est pour ça que je t'explique qu'il faudra bien faire attention à ne pas le réutiliser. Sinon, je serai obligée de te punir. Tu m'as bien comprise ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Alors, tu feras bien attention ?  
\- Oui ! Promis !  
\- C'est bien, je suis fière de toi, Casey. Maintenant, si on allait rejoindre ton papa ?  
\- Oui ! »

Sa voix était soudain montée d'une octave, indiquant le degré de joie et d'impatience de la fillette. Sourire aux lèvres, sa maîtresse lui tendit la main et se dirigea vers les escaliers, qu'elles descendirent tranquillement. À peine avaient-elles fait trois pas dehors que Casey lâchait sa main pour courir à toutes jambes vers un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux cernes prononcés. Ce dernier la rattrapa au vol, un sourire illuminant les traits de son visage.

« Hééé petit sucre ! Alors, ta journée ?  
\- C'était trop bieeen ! On a appris à tracer le numéro neuf aujourd'hui !  
\- Neuf ?! Eh bah ! Il faudra me montrer ça, hein !  
\- Ouiii ! Et puis…  
\- Karkat ? »

À l'appel de son nom, le jeune homme se retourna vers Kanaya, qui lui sourit doucement. Dans ses bras, Casey rougit violemment, avant de se cacher dans son cou et de marmonner d'une voix bien plus basse :

« … Et puis Kanaya elle voudrait te parler.  
\- Oh. Je vois. Bonjour, Kanaya.  
\- Bonjour, Karkat.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir ? »

La maîtresse indiqua Casey du regard. Comprenant le message, son père la reposa doucement, avant de sortir un goûter du sac qu'il avait apporté avec lui, et un petit livre d'images que la petite découvrait en ce moment-même. Il lui indiqua de s'asseoir près d'eux, ce qu'elle fit non sans leur envoyer de temps en temps un petit regard inquiet.

« Je t'écoute ?  
\- Karkat, j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas chose facile mais je pense vraiment qu'il faudrait que tu surveilles ton langage. Surtout en présence de Casey, ou quand tu penses qu'elle ne t'entend pas.  
\- Euh… Je ne te suis pas, là.  
\- Elle a prononcé le mot p-u-t-a-i-n en classe, aujourd'hui, répondit-elle en épelant le mot honni. Et quand je lui ai demandé d'où elle le tenait, elle a répondu que c'était son papa qui l'avait dit. »

Karkat fronça les sourcils.  
Visiblement, quelque chose clochait.  
S'accroupissant, il attira l'attention de sa fille – qui, Kanaya s'en rendit bien vite compte, les écoutait en fait d'une oreille. Plutôt aisé à deviner, quand on voyait qu'elle tenait son livre d'images à l'envers.

« Casey ?  
\- Oui, papkat ?  
\- Le mot que tu as dit, aujourd'hui…  
\- Je suis désolée ! »

Karkat secoua la tête, un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres.

« Ça, ma puce, on en discutera à la maison avec papa. Mais je veux savoir, où tu l'as entendu ?  
\- Ben… C'est papa qui l'a dit !  
\- Papa John, donc ?  
\- Bah y a qu'un papa !  
\- Oui, tu as raison, je suis bête. Et pourquoi il l'a dit ?  
\- Casey a parlé de douleur, avant… » intervint Kanaya.

La petite hocha vivement la tête.

« J'ai… J'avais laissé trainer mes jouets. Papa a marché sur un Lego, ça l'a fait déraper sur une Barbie, et en essayant de pas tomber il a glissé sur une de mes voitures. Il s'est tapé le pied dans le meuble et après il a dit pu…. Il a dit le mot.  
\- Je vois. Merci, chérie. »

Quand il se remit à la hauteur de Kanaya, cette dernière eut l'élégance de rougir légèrement.

« Je te demande pardon, j'ai déduit les choses un peu vite.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est vrai qu'à l'origine, c'était plus mon style de dire ce genre de choses.  
\- Ce n'est pas faux. Que vas-tu faire ?  
\- Avoir une longue discussion avec Casey sur les mots qu'on ne doit pas utiliser et ce qu'on encourt quand on le fait. Et… »

Son regard se fit soudainement plus sombre.

« … Et John va m'entendre. »

Tout à coup, Kanaya se sentit vraiment très heureuse d'avoir pour compagne une jeune femme blonde proprement adorable. Quelque chose, dans son instinct, lui disait qu'un certain John Egbert allait  _déguster_ , ce soir.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sur ce, j'aimerais bien vous dire que je vais aller m'écrouler et dormir jusqu'aux prochaines trompettes de l'apocalypse, mais l'apocalypse pour moi, elle sonne demain avec la rentrée... Donc je vais plutôt retourner à l'école travailler pour que tout soit prêt pour les pioupious, demain. Bon dimanche à tous et à la semaine prochaine, pour le thème 89 : A mille lieues de toi !


	89. A mille lieues de toi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 89 : A mille lieues de toi  
> Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les nuits se font plus courtes, le boulot plus présent... Mais, hé, votre servante est toujours au poste ! La rentrée s'est bien passée pour moi... et vous, vous êtes prêts ;) ? Certains se sont bien fichus de moi la semaine précédente, je vous attends au tournant, je vous préviens :D En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture, je suis particulièrement fière de ce thème ! :3

Gauche droite gauche gauche droite tout droit en arrière droite tout droit en arrière au-dessus gauche droite derrière en-dessous en arrière.  
Je ne sais pas où je vais qui je suis qui je cherche.

L'ai-je seulement su un jour ?  
Gauche gauche droite.  
Mes pas se reflètent sur des milliers de chemins et de possibilités. Tout autour de moi, un lourd battement égrène les minutes les heures les secondes et le temps.  
Milliers de fragments qui passent jusqu'à me faire penser que j'erre dans ce lieu depuis des années.

_Tic._  
_Tac._  
_Tic.  
_ _Tac._

Où suis-je ?  
Je ne le sais plus.  
Je ne l'ai peut-être jamais su.

Qui suis-je ?  
Ça aussi, je le cherche, je l'esquisse, je le devine.  
Je.  
Je suis.

Je sais que je suis – je pense que je suis.  
Je pense, donc je suis.  
Ces mots me sont un peu familiers – quelqu'un un jour les a prononcés, a tenté de m'expliquer quelque chose. Une façon de penser ?  
Quelque chose, quelqu'un, quelque part.

Droite gauche en arrière devant derrière.  
Je ne sais toujours pas où je me dirige.  
Mais quelque chose dans mon esprit tente de se réveiller, de se rappeler.  
Se rappeler de  _quelqu'un_.

Je pense donc je suis.  
Je suis, donc je pense ?  
Peut-être, peut-être pas.  
_« Tu n'as pas de cerveau donc comment pourrais-tu penser ? »  
_ Ces mots acerbes – c'est moi qui les ai prononcés.

Mais le ton ne va pas, ne colle pas.  
Pourquoi avais-je l'air si heureux en m'exprimant ? Ce sont des insultes, pourquoi les avais-je dites avec un sourire, un sourire véritable, de ceux qu'on ne peut contrefaire ou tenter de défaire ?  
Je ne sais plus.  
_Il_ était important.

Comment je sais que c'était un « il » ?  
Je ne sais plus non plus.  
Je le sais – je le sens. Quelque part, là, dans mon sang.  
Dans le battement sourd qui résonne au bout de mes doigts, dans mes oreilles, dans ma poitrine.

_Il._  
_Lui._  
Je ne me souviens de presque rien – à part de sa présence.  
De ses yeux bleus. Il avait des yeux bleus. Des yeux que je croisais quand je cherchais mon reflet.

Mon reflet.  
Mon  _reflet._  
Reflet d'un miroir.  
Miroir de ma chambre.  
Miroir brisé, éclaté, réduit en miettes par mes phalanges écorchées.

_Notre_  miroir.  
_Notre_  reflet.  
Celui que j'ai brisé.  
Celui que je ne pouvais réparer.  
Celui que j'ai décidé de poursuivre jusqu'à la fin des temps – pour  _le_  retrouver.

Je ferme les yeux, m'arrête un instant dans ma course effrénée.  
Celle qui dure depuis dix secondes – ou un millier d'années.  
Les mains sur le cœur, je calme le chant de mon sang.

Et lentement, un sourire se dessine sur mes traits.

_Tic._  
_Tac._  
_Tic._  
_Tac._  
_Tic._  
_Touc._  
_Bic._  
_Boum._  
_Boum.  
_ _Boum._

Le chant des heures, des secondes, des minutes et du temps s'est effacé, transformé, métamorphosé.  
À mes oreilles résonne une autre mélopée, plus lente, plus sourde. Rassurante et enivrante, qui me donne envie de sourire, de rire, de courir.  
Le son d'un cœur qui bat.

Je suis peut-être à  _mille lieues de toi_.  
Mais j'arrive.  
Attends-moi.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuugh cette fin ! Je suis tellement fière de cette fin ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, et que vous aurez trouvé de quel thème celui-ci est la suite ! :3 Pour ma part, je vais retourner bosser à l'école (oui, un dimanche, oui T_T), et je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le thème 90 : Triangle. Bonne semaine et bonne rentrée à vous !


	90. Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 90 : Triangle.  
> John avait bien failli en faire une maladie, quand il l'avait appris – lui qui ne pouvait plus supporter la vue du moindre gâteau à cause des frénésies culinaires de son père.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et bonne rentrée. Si c'était dur, ne vous inquiétez pas... voilà de quoi vous réconforter un peu ! Bon, il est un peu court, mais j'ai bien rigolé en l'écrivant ;) Bonne lecture !

« Euh… Je peux t'aider ? »

Karkat jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son camarade, John. Ce dernier, engoncé dans son tablier blanc, s'était appuyé sur le plan de travail, bras croisés. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire dans une cuisine – après tout, il était élève dans une école des métiers de la restauration, au contraire. Non, c'était plutôt que la spécialité de Karkat, qu'il avait rencontré dans les couloirs de leur double école plusieurs mois auparavant, le laissait de marbre.  
Et pour cause.  
Karkat travaillait avec acharnement à devenir chef pâtissier.

John avait bien failli en faire une maladie, quand il l'avait appris – lui qui ne pouvait plus supporter la vue du moindre gâteau à cause des frénésies culinaires de son père. Mais il avait quand même décidé de rester auprès de celui qu'il considérait comme, au final, un de ses plus proches amis. Surtout qu'ils partageaient certains cours basiques et qu'il était toujours agréable de se trouver à côté de lui.  
Tout comme c'était plutôt chouette de  _cuisiner_  avec lui. Même si Karkat défendait l'inverse à corps et à cris. Surtout à cris.

Aujourd'hui, celui versé dans l'art du sucré avait réussi à convaincre son compagnon de l'aider à faire une sorte de tarte – un compromis entre les gâteaux honnis et d'autres plats plus exotiques mais difficiles à faire.  
Sauf que, du coup, John en restait quand même comme deux ronds de flan, pas certain de ce qu'il était censé accomplir, surtout qu'il souhaitait éviter de gêner son ami.  
Réfléchissant un instant, Karkat jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et à la pâte qu'il lui faudrait bientôt racler du plan de travail pour la travailler sur un support plus approprié.

« Mmh. Va me chercher un triangle, s'il te plait.  
\- … Compris. »

Sans plus prêter attention à lui, Karkat se reconcentra sur la pâte qu'il pétrissait des deux mains pour lui donner la consistance attendue – c'est-à-dire, assez légère pour être travaillée au rouleau et former la couche qui couvrirait le fond du moule.  
Il commença cela dit à se poser des questions en se rendant compte que John semblait avoir disparu de la cuisine… et n'avait visiblement pas envie de revenir ?  
Où avait-il donc été chercher ce qu'il lui avait demandé, au juste ? Leur cuisine était plutôt petite mais elle était pourtant bien fournie !

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'apprêtait à aller se laver les mains en grommelant, pour chercher lui-même ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il n'en eut pas le temps – c'est pile à ce moment-là que son camarade revint, toujours un peu perplexe.

« Voilà, Karkat. »

Qu'il lui lança.  
De façon tout à fait sérieuse.  
En lui tendant un triangle.  
Un  _triangle._  
Une forme,  _triangulaire,_  coupée dans du papier d'imprimerie à la va-vite.  
De façon plus que très, très sérieuse.

Ce jour-là, Karkat hésita à se frapper le front directement avec le bol de pâte.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le triangle, en cuisine, c'est une spatule triangulaire. Cela dit j'étais pas sûre d'à quoi il peut bien servir, moi je fais la cuisine comme une barbare, avec tout ce qui me tombe sous la main, donc bon… :D  
> J'espère que le thème vous aura plu ! Pour ma part je vais retourner travailler, demain je retrouve ms loulous et on va avoir une semaine chargée. Rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour le thème 91 : Noyer !


	91. Noyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 91 : Noyer.  
> « Revenez ! Espèces de lâches, de… de… ! Revenez ! Vous pouvez pas m'abandonner ici, c'est un meurtre ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le coucou à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, pour ma part c'est l'invasion des mouchoirs en ce moment... Glurgh. Le bonheur de travailler avec des enfants... et des microbes. Enfin. J'espère que le thème vous plaira, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire ! :D C'est même un des thèmes qui aurait pu avoir une suite, si j'avais fait un défi des 200 thèmes, et pas des 100. xD

« Revenez ! Espèces de lâches, de… de… !  _Revenez !_ Vous pouvez pas m'abandonner ici, c'est un meurtre !  
\- C'est ça, et les poissons viendront s'assurer qu'on soit jugés coupables. Allez, salue Poséidon pour nous, pauvre crétin !  
\- NON ! REVENEZ ! »

Peu importe combien il s'égosilla – cela ne servit à rien. John ne put qu'assister, atterré, au départ de l'équipage de l'immense navire qu'il voyait au loin.  
Pourtant, tout ça n'avait pas si mal commencé, à la base. Il avait décidé de partir à l'aventure quelques semaines auparavant, s'embarquant sur un navire choisi au hasard dans le port. Il avait été mousse, travaillant sous le soleil impitoyable pour trois biscuits et un peu d'eau tiède. Mais il était heureux de son travail et de pouvoir profiter des embruns de l'océan et de la douceur du vent.

Et puis, le navire s'était fait attaquer.  
Il n'en gardait que peu de souvenirs – ça s'était passé en pleine nuit. La moitié de l'équipage avait été coulée, l'autre assassinée ou embarquée de force sur le bateau des assaillants. Il faisait partie de ces rescapés-là. Il avait trimé comme un esclave – ce qu'il était certainement devenu – jusqu'à décider qu'il ne pouvait plus laisser faire ces monstres. Il avait alors tenté de monter une mutinerie parmi les esclaves et ses anciens camarades.  
Sauf qu'il s'était fait prendre. Et que si les autres avaient été balancés par la planche pour nourrir les requins, on lui avait réservé un sort plus cruel.

Être attaché au mât, nuit et jour, sans boire ni manger.  
Il aurait certainement fini par en crever.  
S'il n'y avait pas eu cette autre attaque. Un navire plus grand, bien plus grand que celui où il se trouvait, qu'ils avaient décidé d'attaquer sur un gigantesque coup de poker. Un pari mille fois réussi, puisqu'il les voyait à présent monter à bord de ce dernier, que leur canot avait rejoint depuis le temps.  
Bientôt, il ne serait plus qu'un point à l'horizon.  
Et lui, plus qu'un cadavre de plus pour nourrir les poissons.

Parce que ces enfumés avaient, en plus, fait un trou dans la coque de leur ancien navire, qui coulait de plus en plus vite, entraînant le prisonnier du mat avec lui vers les profondeurs.  
John soupira.  
S'il avait su tout ce qu'il se passerait, quelques semaines plus tôt, il se serait brisé un pied plutôt que de grimper sur ce fichu navire. Malheureusement, il ne le savait pas – il avait été imprudent, tête brûlée et inconscient.  
Et maintenant, il devait en payer le prix.

« Pitié ! lança-t-il, tête levée, en direction d'improbables divinités qui pourraient habiter le ciel. Je vous en supplie, aidez- moi ! Je vous jure que je deviendrai prêtre s'il le faut, mais ne me laissez pas mourir ici ! Ne… »

Il referma la bouche avec un claquement sec.  
Une créature venait d'apparaître devant lui.

Ce…  
Ce n'était  _clairement pas_  ce à quoi il s'attendait. Et de loin.  
Déjà parce qu'il priait vers le ciel et aurait donc plutôt pensé voir un ange. Et puis parce que…  _mince_ , ça ressemblait à ça, une sirène ?  
Enfin.  
Un siren ?  
Un… un…

Ça  _existait_ , des sirènes mâles ?!  
Parce que celui qui était devant lui était indubitablement un homme. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un rouge sombre, dont le torse était parsemé çà et là d'écailles grises, qui se multipliaient à sa taille, sans doute pour se transformer en queue de poisson.

Secouant la tête, John tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il délibérerait de la probable tangibilité de cette créature plus tard – en attendant, ce dernier pouvait lui sauver la mise, en détachant la corde qui le retenait au mât.  
Faisant de son mieux pour paraître avenant, il lança :

« Euh… Bonjour ! »

Pas de réponse.  
Il grimaça.

« Je veux pas avoir l'air de te commander mais… Tu pourrais m'aider ? Me détacher ? »

L'autre fronça les sourcils.  
Plongea.  
Queue de requin, décida John en voyant l'impressionnante nageoire émerger de l'eau dans le mouvement.  
Avant de s'abîmer dans le désespoir.  
… Un désespoir de courte durée, puisque l'autre réapparut, à peine quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard… Un poisson dans les mains. Un poisson qu'il agita de façon péremptoire sous le nez de John.

« Euh… »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, pas certain de ce que lui voulait l'autre.  
L'homme aquatique agita un peu plus le poisson près de sa bouche.

« Mais… J'ai pas besoin d'un poisson ! »

Toujours le même silence – l'inconnu fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai pas besoin d'un poisson, s'entêta John. Ni d'air ou que sais-je encore ! Il faut que tu me libères ! La corde, défais le nœud ! Sinon je vais me noyer, bon sang ! »

L'autre fronça les sourcils encore plus, si c'était possible.  
John commença à s'inquiéter en le voyant se mettre à gesticuler – alors que l'eau autour de lui continuait à monter. Elle avait atteint le milieu de son torse, à présent. Une mimique incrédule sur le visage, il observa l'autre s'agiter… dans ce qui ressemblait fort à une incroyable colère. Quelque chose lui soufflait que s'il avait pu, il l'aurait probablement même couvert d'insultes.  
Étrange.  
Était-il muet ?

Enfin, ça ne résolvait tout de même pas son problème : il était dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou – pour ainsi dire ! – et l'autre n'était toujours pas en train de l'aider.

« Mais j'en veux pas de ton poisson, bordel ! Je vais me noyer si tu défais pas cette corde, t'es sourd ?! Ou bien tu comprends pas ce que je dis ? ME NOYER ! MOURIR ! »

L'autre sembla être définitivement à court de patience.  
Tout comme John était à court de temps.  
Profitant que le jeune homme criait de peur, bouche grande ouverte, il se glissa à ses côtés pour y enfoncer de force le poisson. Contrairement à ce que John aurait cru, il ne s'étrangla pas avec – ce dernier glissa quasiment tout seul dans son œsophage.

Et puis, après, l'eau l'engloutit.  
Les yeux fermés, l'ancien marin attendit que sa dernière heure ne sonne.  
… Avant de trouver que le temps commençait à se faire long.  
Rouvrant une paupière plissée, il tomba nez à nez avec l'inconnu à queue de requin, mains sur les hanches, qui le fixait avec son air d'algue constipée.

« C'est bon, t'as fini de faire l'abruti ?  
\- Tu… »

John en resta quelques secondes la bouche ouverte, à regarder stupidement les bulles sortir… de son cou ? Elles semblaient sortir de son cou ! Comme celles qui s'extirpaient des fentes – branchies ? – près de la nuque de l'autre.  
Finalement, il fronça les sourcils à son tour.

« Le poisson ?  
\- Ouais, gros débile, le poisson. C'est dingue ce que les humains écoutent, de nos jours.  
\- Écoutent ? T'es marrant, t'as pas dit un mot !  
\- Evidemment, abruti, j'ai des branchies ! Je peux pas parler hors de l'eau ! T'es stupide ou juste con ?! Maintenant arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, et ramène tes écailles. »

Et avant que John n'ait pu réagir, il avait défait les nœuds de la corde le rattachant encore au navire – qui sombrait de plus en plus dans les eaux froides de l'océan. Un regard jeté derrière lui le convainquit qu'il pouvait définitivement dire adieu à son ancienne vie.  
Une queue recouverte d'écailles d'un bleu électrique avait remplacé ses jambes.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, un Karkat sirène, ça vous parle ? :D J'espère que oui ! Une petite note cela dit pour rendre à César ce qui est à César : l'idée de ce thème m'est venue d'une petite BD qui s'appelle "Fish", de Sarah Mensinga !   
> Sur ce, je vais retourner (me moucher) travailler, j'ai beaucouuuup de choses à faire... OTL On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour le thème 92 : Publicité !   
> Bonne semaine, tout le monde (L)


	92. Publicité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 92 : Publicité.  
> Et puis, tu as découvert la rue des Alizées. Et l'allée 78. Et cette boite aux lettres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne matinée, la mienne est studieuse, et continuera de l'être encore un bon moment... Urgh. J'espère que le thème vous plaira, bon sang ce que j'ai pu rire en l'écrivant ! :D

Tu entres en sifflotant dans le hall de l'immeuble, allée numéro 78. Devant toi s'étalent et s'alignent des dizaines de boites aux lettres, appartenant aux presque cinquante locataires du complexe, à qui tu es chargé de délivrer des papiers publicitaires – un petit job d'étudiant que tu as accepté pour arrondir tes fins de mois et te payer les sorties ciné.  
Au début, c'était franchement barbant, pour être honnête.

Et puis, tu as découvert la rue des Alizées.  
Et l'allée 78.  
Et  _cette_  boite aux lettres.

Et ta vie a changé.

**.oOo.**

La première fois, en fait, tu n'as même pas remarqué la boite aux lettres.  
Comme tu es payé toujours le même montant, mais seulement une fois que tu as fini ta tournée, tu fais toujours en sorte d'aller le plus vite possible histoire d'avoir un maximum de temps pour rentrer chez toi et travailler (ou glander) (surtout glander, en fait). Du coup, tu as développé une technique digne des plus grands maîtres chinois, à base de « enfiler le ou les flyers à toute vitesse, quitte à les plier, dans chaque fente de boite aux lettres ».  
Une technique de pointe.

Et c'est probablement sur les premières livraisons que tu as dû enclencher ce  _processus_  que tu n'as remarqué que plus tard.  
En enfilant tes flyers dans l'une de ces boites anonymes pour toi, marquée d'un sobre « Pas de publicité, merci. »

**.oOo.**

Et puis, peut-être une ou deux semaines après le début de ton job, tu as fini par le remarquer.  
Un sticker, rajouté juste en dessous du premier.  
Où il est  _sobrement_  noté : « PAS de publicité ! »

Tu glisses ton flyer dans la boite aux lettres avec un sourire sadique.

**.oOo.**

Trois stickers t'attendent la fois suivante.  
Tous indiquant le même message – de ne pas laisser de publicité dans la boite aux lettres.  
Le troisième n'a même pas de mots, juste un symbole qu'il est aisé de comprendre.

Et que tu ignores.

**.oOo.**

_« PAS DE PUBLICITÉ ! »_

Franchement, ça devient de plus en plus drôle.

**.oOo.**

_« Cher facteur,  
_ _Savez-vous lire ? Je suppose que oui, puisque vous livrez mon courrier sans faute tous les jours. Alors_ _**pourquoi** _ _ces publicités, bordel de merde ?! »_

Cette fois-ci, tu dois te retenir de rire avant d'enfourner le flyer dans la boite aux lettres.

Puis de prendre un stylo dans ta poche, pour griffonner une réponse.

**.oOo.**

_« Peu importe que tu sois pas le facteur.  
_ _ARRÊTE ÇA, PUTAIN ! »_

_« Nop ! »_

Un autre flyer.  
Et un deuxième. Parce que c'est vraiment trop drôle.

**.oOo.**

_« Je vais te faire bouffer tes flyers par les oreilles, je le jure, connard. »_

_« Essaye déjà de m'attraper ! »_

**.oOo.**

_« Putain mais tu passes à quelle heure, abruti dégénéré ?! »_

_« Devine, héhéhé ! Cela dit, tes voisins se posent pas des questions, à force ? »_

Trois flyers.  
Parce que tu t'amuses vraiment à lui faire péter les plombs.  
Même si tu te demandes comment tout ça va finir, le jour où il parviendra vraiment à te mettre la main dessus.

**.oOo.**

_« Tu vas souffrir. »_

_« C'est ce qu'on dit, c'est ce qu'on dit… en attendant, je ne t'ai toujours pas vu ! »_

Héhéhéhéhéhé.

**.oOo.**

Tu t'apprêtes à mettre ton habituel flyer dans la boite aux lettres, un petit sourire mesquin sur les lèvres, quand une main te fait violemment sursauter en s'abattant sur ladite boite aux lettres devant toi.  
Avant que tu n'aies pu réagir, tu sens un corps se plaquer contre le tien, une voix chaude venir chuchoter dans ton oreille :

« Alors, est-ce que tu me vois, maintenant ? »

Gloups.

**.oOo.**

La semaine d'après, et malgré le savon qu'il t'a passé, Karkat retrouvera un dernier flyer dans sa boite aux lettres.  
Mais celui-ci, il sera accompagné d'un mot avec ton numéro de téléphone et une proposition pour un ciné, cette fois.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il est tout à fait possible que vous puissiez trouver une suite de ce thème dans les prochains à venir... ;D J'espère que si c'est le cas, ça vous plaira ! Oubliez pas une petite review, et on se retrouve dimanche prochain pour le thème 93 : Fer ! Bonne semaine à tous (L)


	93. Fer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 93 : Fer  
> Le soleil était en train de terminer de se coucher – dans peu de temps, son stalker serait en mesure de le suivre dans la rue et de l'attraper sans problèmes pour le plaquer contre un mur, si ça lui chantait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le bonjour à tous ! J'espère que l'automne a bien commencé pour vous ? :) Ici, le travail continue et pour moi, ce début de mois d'octobre signifie le début d'un nouveau projet d'écriture, qui sera bientôt mis en place... J'ai hate. J'en profite pour dédier ce thème à mon amie Lorelei, qui fête ses 26 ans aujourd'hui. Joyeux anniversaire, chérie !

« Hé ! »

John étira ses bras en arrière, faisant presque craquer les articulations de ses épaules, dénouant les muscles de ses trapèzes. Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil en direction du coin de l'immeuble, où quelqu'un venait de l'apostropher de façon fort peu courtoise.  
D'autres auraient pu s'inquiéter de se rendre compte que quelqu'un les fixait du coin de la rue, tapi dans l'obscurité. John, ça le faisait à peine sourciller.

Il fallait dire qu'il avait vécu pire.  
Comme, par exemple,  _se faire mordre par un vampire.  
_ Le même vampire qui…

« Putain, hé ! »

… ne faisait que le suivre un peu partout.  
Dans la mesure de ses maigres moyens, bien sûr. Créature de la Nuit et mortelle allergie au soleil compris. Et ainsi de suite.  
Ce qui faisait que, depuis plusieurs semaines, John avait droit à des interpellations, cris, injures, apparitions surprises et autres plaisanteries d'un goût douteux de ce vampire – Karkat, s'il se souvenait bien du nom qu'il avait aperçu, le jour où il avait été apporter cette pizza.

« Mais putain, t'es sourd ou t'es débile ?! »

Avec un soupir, John finit par capituler.

Le soleil était en train de terminer de se coucher – dans peu de temps, son stalker serait en mesure de le suivre dans la rue et de l'attraper sans problèmes pour le plaquer contre un mur, si ça lui chantait. Autant prendre les devants : là, pour l'instant, il pouvait encore décider de s'enfuir ensuite à toutes jambes si cela devenait nécessaire.  
Retenant donc un regard exaspéré, le livreur s'engouffra dans la ruelle qu'il s'apprêtait à dépasser pour se retrouver face à un vampire visiblement excédé.

« Et toi, t'es sacrément têtu !  
\- Tu peux parler, bourrique acharnée ! »

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant un long moment, avant que John ne finisse par soupirer, et tirer sur son t-shirt pour dégager sa nuque. En face de lui, Karkat se figea, ses prunelles rouge sombre luisant dans la lumière orangée.  
John tiqua.

« Eh bien, t'attends quoi ? Sers-toi, c'est ce que tu veux, non ?  
\- Mais ta gueule ! T'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ?! »

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le vampire se plaquer contre le mur derrière lui – visiblement pour éviter toute tentation. Quelque part, il devait bien avouer que c'était assez drôle à voir, quand même. Et à  _provoquer.  
_ Karkat, en face de lui, inspira à pleins poumons avant de grincer des dents.

« Tu l'as toujours pas fait, hein ?! »

Ah.  
Le retour du sujet épineux.

« T'es toujours pas allé chez ce putain de docteur ! »

_Le_ sujet qui gavait John, mais que Karkat refusait de lâcher.  
Et pour lequel il continuait à le suivre, presque un mois après lui avoir pompé un demi-litre de sang – bon, en vrai, le vampire soutenait qu'il en avait pris bien moins que ça, mais John ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance sur ce point.  
Parce que deux semaines après cette livraison un peu désastreuse, John et Karkat s'étaient revus. Le vampire avait tenté de se nourrir à nouveau sur le pauvre jeune homme qui n'avait – au fond – rien demandé à personne. Et c'était là que ça avait commencé.

Il s'était reculé, quasiment  _scandalisé_ … avant de lui passer le savon du siècle sur le fait qu'il ne prenait pas soin de sa santé, qu'il manquait terriblement de fer, qu'il devait probablement être anémique, et qu'il devait vraiment aller voir un médecin.  
John avait répliqué qu'il en avait pas besoin, qu'il allait très bien.  
Et depuis… eh bien, tout ça durait. Karkat le poursuivait partout, certainement à moitié mort de faim, mais refusant tout net de le mordre tant qu'il ne se serait pas assuré de son bien-être. Pour être honnête, ça n'aurait pas dérangé John, en fait, de se faire mordre – il n'avait pas spécialement envie de le dire, mais la première fois ne l'avait pas tant que ça  _embêté_. Au contraire. Mais… toute cette histoire autour de sa santé, ça le soûlait un peu. Il allait très bien, alors ce vampire ne pouvait-il pas faire son job et arrêter de se comporter en mère poule indignée ?!

Avec un soupir, il lâcha le col de son pull.  
Karkat, en face, croisa les bras avant de hausser un sourcil.

« Eh bien ?  
\- Eh bien rien du tout ! J'ai pas besoin d'aller voir un médecin, je vais très bien.  
\- S'il faut que je t'y traine par la peau des fesses…  
\- Ha ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir, tiens ! »

Karkat renifla un sourire dédaigneux, teinté d'une certaine envie de meurtre dans ses prunelles sanglantes.

« Pardon ?  
\- Eh bien, oui. Tous les médecins n'ouvrent que la journée, à part pour les hôpitaux, et je pense pas que tu passes beaucoup de temps là-bas. Donc j'aimerais bien te voir essayer de me traîner chez un médecin ! »

Sentant que son interlocuteur n'était plus très loin de bouillir littéralement de rage, John recula d'un pas, se plaçant dans la lumière déclinante du soleil. Karkat, qui amorçait déjà un geste pour l'attraper et, au choix, lui cogner dessus ou lui hurler des injures à la figure, s'arrêta net.  
Avant de dévoiler ses effrayants crocs en une grimace qui avait tout pour être flippante – sauf pour John, qui savait pertinemment quelle mère poule il était.

« Ça ne m'arrêtera pas toujours !  
\- Mais oui, mais oui… à la prochaine ! »

Et il abandonna la créature dans son coin obscur, répondant à son cri de rage par un caquètement moqueur.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà ! J'espère que la lecture vous a plu :D Avez-vous trouvé de quel thème celui-ci était la suite ?  
> De mon côté, je vais (encore et toujours) retourner travailler. Dimanche studieux mais créatif s'annonce à l'horizon. Et je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le thème 94 : Doux. J'ai hâte que vous le découvriez ! (L)


	94. Doux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 94 : Doux.  
> Boum boum. Boum boum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Ici la fatigue se fait gentiment sentir, mais les vacances sont bientôt. Bientôooooot.... En attendant, je vous laisse avec le thème ; dont je suis particulièrement fière ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

_Boum boum.  
_ _Boum boum._

Un chant millénaire résonne à mes oreilles.  
Semblable aux plus basiques percussions d'Afrique, immuable, éternel mais si fragile. Il sonne, résonne, se répercute entre les murs inexistants de cet endroit qui n'est pas.

_Boum boum.  
_ _Boum boum._

J'ai fermé mes yeux depuis bien longtemps.  
Je n'en ai plus besoin. Avant, je ne faisais qu'observer, regarder, chercher dans les reflets que je voyais. Je ne comprenais pas – manquais de me perdre à chaque pas. Je n'en ai plus besoin. Plus maintenant qu' _il_  est là.

_Boum boum.  
_ _Boum boum._

Le son de ton cœur qui bat.

_Boum boum.  
_ _Boum boum._

Ce n'est peut-être qu'une sensation, un sentiment, un espoir qui fait tambouriner ce qui me sert encore de cœur. Mais j'ai l'impression que  _le tien_  bat plus fort. Plus vite.  
Qu'il est, quelque part, plus près encore qu'un pas auparavant.  
Est-ce que je le pense…  
… ou est-ce que je me rapproche vraiment ?

_Boum boum.  
_ _Boum boum._

Je n'ai plus besoin de voir où je vais.  
Je l'entends.  
Je  _t'_ entends.  
Sombre crétin. Débile heureux.  
Abruti dont je suis tombé amoureux.  
Je t'entends. Je t'entends et je te rejoins.  
Je te rejoindrai.  
J'y arriverai.

_Boum boum.  
_ _Boum boum._

Quoi qu'il se passe, je te rejoindrai toujours.  
Maintenant que j'ai trouvé comment –  _en errant dans les couloirs du temps, avec pour seul fil d'Ariane, ton cœur battant._  
Jamais plus je ne te laisserai.  
Je te retrouverai. Toujours, et à jamais.

_Boum boum.  
_ _Boum boum._

Le son est de plus en plus fort.  
J'ai l'impression qu'il résonne au fond de moi, jusqu'à se superposer au battement irrégulier de mon propre cœur. Comme s'il savait qu'il allait retrouver son jumeau, et qu'il anticipait cette réunion à laquelle je ne peux encore que rêver.

_Boum boum.  
_ _Boum boum._

Mon esprit est totalement focalisé sur ce son, à tel point que j'en manque presque de me rendre compte de tout ce qui, tout autour, a également changé.  
J'ai  _chaud_.  
C'est nouveau.

_Boum boum.  
_ _Boum boum._

Dans ces couloirs intemporels, le chaud et le froid, la faim et la soif, le sommeil ou les rêves, tout fini par disparaître. On se perd jusqu'à oublier qu'on est humain. Jusqu'à s'oublier soi-même, comme je l'ai fait – avant que ton cœur, vers toi, ne me rappelle.  
Mais maintenant, j'ai chaud.

_Boum boum.  
_ _Boum boum._

Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer un peu, tandis que de curiosité, j'entrouvre mes paupières.  
Bleu.  
Bleu, bleu, bleu partout.  
Un bleu infini, incroyable, absolu.  
Comme un lac d'une pureté irréelle, cernant un puits d'obscurité.

_Boum boum.  
_ _Boum boum._

L'eau de tes yeux.  
Je pourrais la reconnaître entre mille – même lorsqu'il ne s'agit que d'une image fragmentée, comme celle que je vois actuellement tout autour de moi. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là. Mais je te vois.  
C'est tout ce qui compte.  
Je te vois.

_Boum boum.  
_ _Boum boum._

Et je t'entends.  
J'entends ton cœur. Je vois tes yeux. Je sens leur douceur, cette douceur qui fait que je t'aime tant – cette tendresse que tu apportes aux gens.  
Tu es _là._  
Encore si loin de moi – mais tu es là.  
Je t'ai trouvé.

_Boum boum.  
_ _Boum boum._

Je t'ai trouvé.

_Boum boum.  
_ _Boum boum._

Un sourire aux lèvres, inconscient du danger dans lequel je me mets peut-être, je tends la main. La surface qui réfléchit ton image se trouble, comme frissonnante d'une onde créée par mon toucher. Après une hésitation, je décide de me lancer.

_Boum boum.  
_ _Boum boum._

Peu importe, à présent.  
Je t'ai trouvé.  
Plus rien ne pourra nous séparer.

_Boum boum.  
_ _Boum boum._

Avant d'en avoir eu conscience, j'ai déjà traversé le miroir – ce miroir que j'avais brisé.  
Avant d'en avoir eu conscience, j'ai avancé jusqu'à totalement te retrouver.  
Avant d'en avoir eu conscience, j'ai laissé mon voyage se terminer.

_Boum boum.  
_ _Boum boum._

Le son est plus fort.  
Peut-être parce qu'à présent, il résonne directement dans mon esprit, sous mes doigts, contre mon cœur.  
_Tu es là._  
Ou plutôt…  _Je_  suis là.  
Inspirant à pleins poumons, je frotte ma joue contre le tissu rêche et pourtant si doux de ton pull.

_Boum boum.  
_ _Boum boum._

Parfois, « chez soi », ça n'est pas une maison, quatre murs où se reposer.  
Parfois, c'est simplement deux yeux, et un battement de cœur, contre lequel se réfugier.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime tellement ces crétins. Et j'adore quand ça fini bien. (Pourquoi j'écris pas toujours des trucs qui finissent bien alors ? Euh... ..... je sais pas ? Je suis maso probablement). On espère que le thème suivant, C'est un défi, finira aussi bien ! :D Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour s'en assurer :3


	95. C'est un défi ?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 95 : C'est un défi ?!  
> « C'est un défi ?! » « Oui. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouh... Bon matin (midi ?) à tous ! Désolée pour le retard, votre humble servante a décidé de profiter un peu de son lit et de ses chats pour faire la grasse matinée w Ca fait du bien ! Mais du coup voici le thème, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D

« Bonsoir, Karkat. »

Tu réponds à sa presque courbette par un grognement sourd, avant de lui faire signe de reculer de la main, pour que tu puisses sortir de ton appartement et refermer la porte à clé derrière toi. C'est un peu bizarre de le voir là, devant ta porte… au lieu de ta boite aux lettres.  
Mais bon.  
Après tout, c'est lui qui t'a laissé un  _énième_  flyer publicitaire, alors que tu avais pensé être limpidement clair sur le fait que tu n'en voulais pas, pour en fait te transmettre son numéro. Sur l'affiche, noté au marker pour être sûr que tu le verrais, à côté d'une petite phrase :

_« Pour me faire pardonner… ça te dirait, un ciné ? »_

Tu n'es pas du genre à cracher sur un ciné gratuit.  
Parce que oui, tu comptes bien sur le fait qu'il te paie ta place – après t'avoir fait chier à ce point, c'est quand même la moindre des choses, faut pas déconner ! Aussi as-tu fini par l'appeler, la veille, pour lui dire l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous. Il a un peu grogné en entendant le nom du film que tu  _comptais bien_  aller voir. Mais il a fini par céder.  
Encore heureux.

« Donc… L'abime de la tentation. T'es  _sûr_  de toi ?  
\- Egbert. Je peux toujours te botter le cul pour avoir  _encore une fois_  mis de la publicité dans ma boite aux lettres, si tu préfères.  
\- Si on se dépêchait ? La séance est dans pas longtemps… »

Tu préfères ça.  
Lui jetant un coup d'œil en coin, tu le laisses te passer devant pour te tenir la porte. C'est qu'il sait être un minimum galant, cet ahuri complet ? Ça promet d'être intéressant…

**.oOo.**

Pour être intéressant, ça l'a été.  
Le film, déjà. Au vu du titre, tu t'attendais honnêtement à pire. Mais les acteurs étaient corrects, le scénario a réussi à torturer ton cœur et à te faire verser une ou deux larmes de soulagement à la fin, heureux de savoir le couple enfin réuni, et ton voisin…

Eh bien, ton voisin est resté ce qu'il est depuis le début.  
Un parfait crétin.

Mais bon, ça ne t'a pas vraiment dérangé.  
Si au début il a fait des commentaires stupides – que, parfois, tu dois bien avouer avoir trouvés un peu  _drôles_  – il a fini par se taire après un pincement de ta part sur sa cuisse. Il s'est concentré sur le film. À tel point que tu as eu l'impression, un moment donné, qu'il s'était endormi et qu'il allait se mettre à baver sur ton épaule.  
Sa tête s'est bel et bien posée sur ton épaule, en tout cas.

Mais il n'a pas bavé.  
Encore heureux.  
Il paraissait même… en fait, profondément plongé dans le film, ses sourcils se fronçant parfois, sa bouche se tordant en une moue, une de ses grandes mains venant parfois gratter l'aile de son nez de façon absente.  
Et tu ne dis pas ça parce que tu as passé un bon tiers du film à le regarder. C'est faux. Totalement et irrémédiablement faux. Vos gueules.

La partie la plus intéressante, en fait, est venue de lui.  
Après le film, il s'est soudain pris de passion pour la critique, et  _a ouvert sa bouche_. Avec visiblement, en tête, la ferme intention de questionner tous les points clés du scénario. Ce qui a allumé en toi la flamme de celui qui veut défendre quelque chose qu'il aime.  
Et, un tout petit peu aussi… l'envie de lui faire  _fermer son clapet_. Juste pour le plaisir.  
Ce qui vous a conduits, à terme, à  _cette situation_.

« Non, mais, c'est vrai, c'est débile ! Selon moi, le début n'aurait même pas dû arriver.  
\- Et pourquoi ça, abruti congénital ?!  
\- Déjà, outch les surnoms, tu n'as pas plus délicat ? Mon cœur va se sentir trahi, là, Karkat.  
\- Accouche, avant que je ne m'occupe de te faire une césarienne sur la tronche.  
\- Euh… »

Un regard noir le convainc de ne pas gamberger encore plus.

« Eh bien… C'est pas logique ! Ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer, voilà qu'il l'embrasse, et sous prétexte que ça la rend tout chabada, elle est prête à aller jusqu'au bout du monde pour lui ?! Je veux bien qu'on ait pas franchement besoin de son cerveau pour regarder ce genre de film, mais quand même…  
\- Déjà, toi qui regardes Con Air, je pense que tu peux fermer ta gueule parce que niveau absence de cerveau, t'es plutôt bien servi. Ensuite, va te faire foutre !  
\- Quoi ?! Ose me dire que j'ai pas raison ! Tu suivrais quelqu'un jusqu'au bout du monde s'il t'embrassait, toi ?! »

Tu as soudain envie de te mettre à hurler, là, au milieu de la rue rendue déserte par l'heure tardive. Ce débile a-t-il jamais connu l'amour, le fait de vouloir être avec quelqu'un, de mêler sa vie à la sienne et de ne plus jamais le quitter ?  
N'a-t-il jamais compris ce que c'était de partager quelque chose d'aussi intense avec un autre être ?  
Visiblement non.  
Il semblerait que tu doives lui inculquer un peu de bon sens. Ce que tu t'échines à faire, tout en marchant en direction de ton appartement, pendant les cinq bonnes minutes qui suivent. Malgré ça, il ne semble pas  _du tout_  convaincu.

« Donc selon toi, simplement parce que j'ai des papillons dans le ventre en embrassant quelqu'un, faudrait que j'éteigne mon cerveau et me mette à le suivre partout comme un petit chien ?  
\- Déjà, faudrait que t'aies un cerveau pour faire ça…  
\- Hé !  
\- Et il ne s'agit pas de renoncer à sa faculté de réfléchir de façon logique, mais d'écouter un minimum son cœur quand ce dernier décide de te faire passer un message. Bordel, ça t'est jamais arrivé, ce genre de chose ?!  
\- Jamais. C'est dans les films, tout ça, Karkat. Personne peut te faire oublier jusqu'à ton prénom simplement en t'embrassant, te donner envie de le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde avec juste ça. »

Tu lui jettes un regard furibond.  
C'est qu'il commence à te courir sur le haricot, cet abruti !  
Il est temps de lui fermer son clapet – une bonne fois pour toutes et de façon efficace.

« Ah oui ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu en es sûr ?  
\- Certain. »

Tu t'avances vers lui, menaçant – le faisant reculer d'un pas à chaque fois que toi, tu en fais un. Jusqu'à ce qu'il butte contre le mur de la ruelle dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. Jusqu'à ce que tu viennes t'appuyer tout contre lui, ton regard vissé au sien, une main plaquée à côté de sa tête pour le dominer du demi-centimètre que tu possèdes de plus que lui. Vos nez s'effleurent, vos souffles sont si près l'un de l'autre que tu l'entends presque distinctement déglutir.  
Un sourire carnassier s'étire sur ton visage.

« C'est un défi ? »

Un souffle, un battement de cœur – une seconde qui s'éternise.

« Oui. »

Tu écrases tes lèvres sur les siennes.  
En un instant, tout ton univers se court-circuite. Tu ne sens plus rien d'autre que sa respiration qui se mélange à la tienne, son nez frôlant la courbe de ta joue, ses mains venues s'agripper à ta taille.  
Sa bouche qui caresse la tienne – tantôt cajoleuse, tantôt agressive, à presque venir te _mordre_. Tes mains quittent le mur sur lequel tu prenais appui pour s'enrouler autour de lui – une dans le creux de son dos, pour mieux le plaquer contre toi, l'autre sur sa nuque. Tu te sers de cette dernière pour faire pression, approfondir le baiser, le dévorer un peu plus tout entier.  
Ce n'est que bien plus tard, quand tu relâches sa bouche pour venir mordiller la peau de son cou – et qu'il pousse un gémissement fort plaisant – que tu t'autorises à le regarder à nouveau, un sourire fier jouant sur tes traits.

« Alors, tu te souviens toujours de ton nom ? »

Avec un grognement, il attrape une pleine poignée de tes cheveux pour souder à nouveau vos deux souffles.  
Tu te laisses faire avec plaisir.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! En tout cas, ma bêta était visiblement morte de rire quand elle a dû corriger ça à son travail, pour la petite anecdote... Et moi, j'étais morte de rire en l'écrivant aussi ! :D. Bref, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot si ça vous a plu, ça fait toujours plaisir :3 Et à la semaine prochaine pour le thème 96 : Seul !


	96. Seul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 96 : Seul.  
> J'ai commencé à y croire. Et je n'ai, par la suite, jamais cessé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matinée moins grasse cette semaine ! Vous pouvez remercier ma meilleure amie, qui m'a tirée du lit sans vraiment le vouloir, et grâce à qui vous avez donc le thème un peu plus tôt ;D J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il vous plaira. Vous vous souvenez, dix thèmes en arrière, quand je vous avais annoncé qu'un certain thème 86 allait avoir une suite ?  
> Héhé. Héhéhéhéhé. Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé... Bonne lecture ! :D

Depuis toujours, j'y crois.  
Je crois que tout peut arriver – que chacun peut choisir la vie qu'il veut mener, et ce qu'il veut devenir. Mais surtout, je crois qu'on peut trouver l'amour véritable, la personne avec qui on sera le plus heureux, avec qui on pourra vieillir au comble du bonheur.  
J'y crois, parce que je peux le voir.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours pu voir les liens qui relient les êtres entre eux, et plus particulièrement les âmes sœurs les unes aux autres. J'ai toujours pu voir ce fameux fil rouge, attaché à l'annulaire gauche de tout un chacun, qui disparaît dans une immense toile tissée par les rencontres, les séparations et la vie.  
J'ai même toujours pu voir celui qui part de mon propre doigt. Si j'en étais très curieux lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'ai appris à l'ignorer pour me concentrer sur ma propre vie.

Jusqu'à, véritablement, rencontrer la personne à qui j'étais reliée.  
Un autre garçon – cette découverte-là, à l'aube de mes treize ans, avait bouleversé mon monde, je dois l'avouer. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille, au sourire rare mais lumineux, aux yeux noirs semblables à une nuit mouchetée d'étoile, soulignés de cernes creusés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait porter aux autres. Un garçon parvenant à mêler l'angoisse aux mots insultants, la tendresse aux gestes injurieux.  
Un garçon nommé Karkat.

Ce jour-là, j'ai commencé à vraiment y croire.

**.oOo.**

Et pendant des années, j'ai décidé d'y croire.  
Croire que maintenant que j'avais trouvé cette personne qui m'était reliée, j'allais pouvoir vivre avec lui, longtemps, tout le bonheur du monde. J'ai commencé à y croire quand je l'ai rencontré – quand j'ai croisé ces yeux noirs, ces cheveux en bataille, cette voix un peu rauque et cassée à force de crier sur tout et tout le monde.

J'ai commencé à y croire quand s'est formé le premier sourire sur ma figure, à l'idée de cette personne qui me plaisait déjà, au-delà de ce lien que je voyais venir vers moi.  
J'ai commencé à y croire en me rendant compte d'à quel point il avait de l'humour – même caché. D'à quel point il se souciait des autres tout en se défendant de le faire. De la passion qu'il vouait aux films, tout comme moi, même s'il traitait les miens comme de l'excrément de taureau périmé – hérésie !

J'ai commencé à y croire.  
Et je n'ai, par la suite, jamais cessé.

**.oOo.**

J'ai commencé à y croire – mais je n'ai rien fait.  
Ce n'est pas que je ne le voulais pas. J'avais envie, terriblement envie, en réalité, de tout lui expliquer. De partager ça avec lui, lui qui aimait tant les histoires d'amour de ce genre. De tout lui raconter, comme je l'avais fait à l'époque avec Rose, ma meilleure amie, qui était toujours un bon soutien lorsque je souhaitais discuter avec elle des implications de ce don.

Mais je ne pouvais pas.  
Quelque chose me retenait.  
L'envie que tout ça vienne de lui – et pas de moi. D'une envie mutuelle, et pas juste d'un soi-disant destin qui aurait lancé les dés en avance. Je voulais que notre amour repose sur l'envie de connaître l'autre, de le respecter, de construire avec lui.  
Je voulais l'aimer.  
Tout simplement.

Alors, je n'ai pas bougé.  
Mais j'ai continué d'y croire.

**.oOo.**

J'ai continué d'y croire pendant des années.  
Nous avions treize ans, à notre rencontre. C'était trop jeune pour penser déjà pouvoir partager quelque chose de si profond avec quelqu'un. J'en avais conscience. Et à l'époque, je ne désirais qu'une chose : être ami avec lui.  
Ce que j'ai été. On s'est rapprochés, on s'est entendus. Il est entré dans notre cercle d'amis, nous a présenté aussi les siens. On a fait des sorties ciné, des soirées à regarder des films, à jouer aux jeux vidéos, ou aux jeux de table. On a fait des blagues – ou il a subi les miennes. On a révisé ensemble pour les cours, les examens.

On a passé des années, l'un près de l'autre.  
Et pendant tout ce temps, j'ai continué d'y croire.  
Berçant mon cœur battant, le laissant flotter dans les vents de l'espoir.

**.oOo.**

Même lorsque Terezi est arrivée, j'ai continué d'y croire.  
Obstinément, intensément. Éperdument.  
Même lorsqu'ils se sont rapprochés. Même lorsque je l'ai vu la dévorer des yeux. Même lorsque je l'ai vu lui sourire, essayer de la faire rire, lui proposer de se retrouver à d'autres moments, en privé.

Même lorsqu'ils ont commencé à se voir de façon régulière sans nous.  
Même lorsqu'un beau matin, ils sont arrivés, main dans la main et rougissants.  
Même lorsqu'ils se disputaient et se réconciliaient, ajoutant pierre après pierre à une relation cimentée par les regards qu'ils se jetaient.

Même lorsque, le soir de notre promo, Karkat a mis un genou à terre, les yeux brillants et le sourire fier.  
Même là, je n'ai cessé d'y croire.

**.oOo.**

Même aujourd'hui encore, j'y crois.  
Aujourd'hui, jour de leur mariage – après presque un an de préparation, de doutes et d'organisation. Aujourd'hui, jour où, en tant que meilleur ami, j'ai accepté d'être son témoin, son garçon d'honneur, le premier juste à côté de lui, pour le soutenir et l'encourager.

Même là, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y croire.  
Parce que moi, je vois tout ce qu'eux ne peuvent voir.  
Moi, je vois ces liens rouges qui s'entrecroisent dans toute l'église.

Je vois ce lien qui relie le doigt de ma meilleure amie à celui d'une des demoiselles d'honneur. Je vois celui qui relie les parents de Karkat. Je vois celui qui relie deux amis qui s'ignorent encore. Celui continuant, obstinément, de faire se rapprocher deux amants qui se sont disputés.  
Je vois la toile d'araignée formée par tous ces sentiments, ignorés, partagés, parfois honnis ou détestés. Je vois tout cet amour qui ne demande qu'à être exprimé.

Et je ne peux croire que celui qui me relie à Karkat ne puisse pas être, lui aussi, réciproque.  
Alors, je continue à y croire.  
Même lorsque je rejoins la pièce où il se prépare. Même lorsque je le serre contre moi à l'en étouffer, pour lui transmettre tout mon courage. Même lorsqu'il me rend mon étreinte, terrorisé de stress à l'idée que quelque chose se passe mal.

Je l'aime tant.  
Alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas y croire ?

**.oOo.**

« John ? »

Rose s'interrompt quand la voix de Karkat résonne derrière moi. Un sourcil levé, je me retourne pour le trouver, la main de Terezi serrée dans la sienne, un air empreint d'espoir, de curiosité et d'une teinte de peur – de peur ? – sur les traits de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Karkat ? »

Il nous fait signe de se décaler un peu, pour se mettre à l'abri des conversations quelques instants. Je le suis, incapable d'en faire autrement, mon cœur toujours entraîné dans son sillage peu importe où il passe.  
Lorsque nous nous retrouvons un peu plus au calme, dans un coin de la salle, il inspire un grand coup avant de planter ses yeux noirs dans mon regard.

« Ka… Kanaya m'a parlé de quelque chose. »

Oulah.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, au juste ?

« Tu… Elle m'a… Elle m'a dit que tu voyais  _des choses_. »

Soupçonneux, je jette un regard à Rose.  
Cette dernière affiche un air de surprise probablement aussi incrédule que le mien. Elle secoue discrètement la tête, aussi je me retourne vers Karkat. Ce dernier continue, se mordillant la lèvre sous l'angoisse qu'il semble ressentir.

« Elle… Il parait que tu peux voir les liens… Les liens qui relient les âmes sœurs entre elles. C'est… c'est vrai ? »

C'était donc ça.  
Le cœur battant douloureusement dans ma cage thoracique, j'acquiesce doucement. Le visage de Karkat semble s'éclairer – même si l'angoisse dans son regard n'a pas tout à fait disparu. Il bafouille – jusqu'à ce que Terezi ne serre ses doigts dans les siens, et qu'il ne lui adresse un petit sourire qui me retourne le cœur.

« Mais pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit, crétin ?!  
\- C'est un peu compliqué… je ne voulais pas… enfin, plus jeune, j'en avais parlé, et c'était pas évident pour les gens d'entendre ça. Du coup j'ai arrêté d'en parler. Il n'y a vraiment que quelques rares personnes, comme Rose – et donc Kanaya – qui sont au courant. C'était pas contre toi, Karkat.  
\- Oh…  
\- Pourquoi voulais-tu m'en parler ? »

Je le vois à nouveau hésiter – trébucher sur les mots, bafouiller, presque trembler.

« Tu… Tu pourrais nous dire… Enfin. Si… Il y a un lien ? Entre nous ? »

Un instant, je comprends mal sa question.  
Un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il parle de  _nous._  
Avant de capter le regard qu'ils échangent – et qui me glace le cœur.  
Alors, je déglutis douloureusement.

J'ai conscience, en un instant, un terrible et atroce instant, que je pourrais tout gâcher.  
Que je pourrais dire tout ce qui me pèse sur le cœur. Que je pourrais lui expliquer la véritable raison de mon silence, tout ce que je lui ai au final caché, tout ce que je ne voulais pas exposer, de peur de le détruire.  
Et puis, je vois leurs mains entrelacées, leurs alliances briller. Les regards qu'ils échangent, les sourires qui se croisent, leurs cœurs qui doivent probablement battre à l'unisson.

« Depuis le premier jour… »

Ils me fixent tous les deux – et ça devient plus dur de parler, ma voix se réduisant à un filet à peine audible.

« Depuis le premier jour, il y a… il y a un lien. »

Je déglutis.

« … Entre vous. »

Karkat fronce les sourcils, lâche doucement les doigts de sa femme pour s'approcher de moi, me fixer dans le fond des yeux. Je me sens frissonner de tout mon être, la gorge serrée et le cœur prêt à exploser.  
Il pose une main sur ma joue – sur laquelle je sens une larme couler.

« Pourquoi tu te mets à pleurer au juste, crétin ? »

J'ai bien du mal à formuler la phrase d'après.  
Le pire mensonge que je n'aie jamais eu à proférer – la plus dure de toutes les vérités.

« Parce que je suis heureux pour toi, idiot. »

Il m'étouffe à moitié dans une des très rares étreintes qu'il offre, parfois. Je ne perds pas de temps à y répondre – avant qu'il ne me relâche. Ce qui arrive, bien évidemment, beaucoup trop vite. Quelques instants à peine plus tard, il a retrouvé les côtés de son épouse, à qui il offre un doux baiser.  
Je les laisse s'en aller, avant de tourner les talons pour sortir discrètement par une des portes de la grande salle de réception. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre pour savoir que Rose est sur mes talons.

Assis sur les marches, dans le froid de la nuit, ma main serrée dans celle de ma meilleure amie, je laisse mes larmes couler.  
Sa voix, tout à côté de moi, ne fait presque pas sens, tandis qu'elle tente de s'expliquer.

« Kanaya… Kanaya a dû leur raconter, un jour, comment on s'était mises ensemble malgré tout ce qui nous séparait… je suis sûre qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal, John. Je suis désolée. Tellement, tellement désolée… »

Je ne peux pas lui répondre.  
Tout ce que je suis en mesure de faire, c'est de mentalement couper, déchirer, arracher ce lien qui nous reliait encore, jusqu'à il y a quelques instants.

Tout ce que je suis en mesure de faire…  
… c'est de cesser d'y croire.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne me tuez pas ! Ce serait con que je décède à quatre thèmes de la fin, non ? D: Allez courage, séchez vos larmes, vous savez bien qu'ils se retrouveront dans un thème ou dans l'autre. Comme par exemple, dans le 97 : Sécurité ! Promis ce sera moins triste. Enfin. Peut-être :D   
> Oubliez pas de jeter une review à l'auteur, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur. Et en attendant, je vous dis bon dimanche, et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont comme moi ! A la semaine prochaine (L)


	97. Sécurité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 97 : Sécurité.  
> Le regard baissé vers le paillasson, obstinément muet, il tenait une boite cabossée entre ses mains bandées, serrée contre sa poitrine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurururum... Bonjour ? :D (Oui là je sais pas si je vais pas me prendre une masse d'arme dans la figure pour le thème de la semaine dernière donc je me méfie... xD). J'espère que vous allez bien ! Pour ma part les vacances sont finies, et dès que j'aurai posté ce thème, il faudra que je me mette au boulot pour mes élèves demain... glurh. Allez, courage moi-même. Et bonne lecture à vous !

« Karkat ? »

Il restait silencieux.  
Le regard baissé vers le paillasson, obstinément muet, il tenait une boite cabossée entre ses mains bandées, serrée contre sa poitrine. Tu frottas doucement un de tes yeux encore pleins de sommeil, tentant vainement de te réveiller.  
En face de toi, ton meilleur ami remua un peu, faisant grincer le carton mouillé par la pluie qu'il avait esquivée de justesse. Il se gratta la gorge, et tu fixas à nouveau ton attention sur lui, intrigué de sa présence ici.

« Il y a… Il y a eu un problème. Avec Sollux et Eridan. »

Oh. Ça expliquait probablement la boite – qui devait contenir quelques-unes de ses affaires. Il faisait souvent ça, quand il devait venir chercher refuge chez toi.  
Fourrageant ta main dans le champ de bataille qui te servait de cuir chevelu, tu retins le soupir qui avait envie de s'échapper de ta gorge. Ça n'aurait aidé personne – et la dernière chose que tu voulais, c'était que Karkat se sente de trop ici, alors que tu lui avais toujours répété que ça pouvait être son refuge, s'il le souhaitait. Te décalant, tu lui fis signe de rejoindre le canapé. Il était venu suffisamment de fois chez toi pour connaître le chemin par cœur. Il abandonna la boite sur la petite table basse, tandis que tu te dirigeais vers la cuisine ouverte, juste à côté.

Quelques minutes furent nécessaires pour que tu lui confectionnes un thé avec les herbes qu'il t'avait offertes, quelques années auparavant, jugeant que tu n'étais pas suffisamment fourni en « boissons dignes de ce nom ». Pour une fois qu'elles servaient…  
Après avoir ajouté une quantité de sucre équivalente à la production suisse sur une année dans sa tasse, tu y glissas une cuillère et mélangeas doucement, tout en te dirigeant vers le canapé. Tu pris le temps de poser la tasse sur la table devant lui – peu désireux de la renverser sur ton sofa – avant de t'installer près de lui.

Un silence de plomb tomba entre vous.  
Le genre de silence qui n'était pas aisément rempli – le silence lourd, pesant. Le silence où personne n'ose vraiment parler, de peur de mettre l'autre encore plus mal à l'aise, de peur d'aggraver ce sentiment de mal-être qui règne.  
Le genre de silence que tu n'aimais pas partager avec lui – pas quand il était dans cet état. Te grattant doucement la gorge, tu lui lanças :

« Tu… Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Il ne répondit pas verbalement.  
Il se contenta de se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même, ses bras s'enroulant autour de ses genoux, ses mains bandées agrippant ses avant-bras. Il posa son menton sur ses rotules, le regard et la voix perdus dans un immense vide.

C'était plus qu'il ne t'en fallait.  
Avec le temps, tu avais appris à reconnaître, quand ton ami n'allait pas bien à cause des disputes de ses colocataires – probablement ce qui avait dû arriver, cette fois aussi –, ses demandes muettes de réconfort. Tu n'aurais pas pu te targuer d'être son meilleur ami autoproclamé, si tu n'avais pas été capable de voir au moins  _ça._

Avec un sourire tiraillé entre l'indulgence et l'inquiétude, tu te penchas jusqu'à enrouler tes bras autour de ses épaules, et de le tirer contre toi. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était à moitié couché entre tes jambes, ta main retenant sa tête contre ton cœur battant, tes doigts glissés dans ses cheveux. Il s'agita quelques secondes, le temps de s'allonger un peu plus confortablement, puis ne bougea plus.  
Quant à toi, tu te contentas de le serrer aussi fort que possible contre toi, tes mains traçant des arabesques sans sens dans son dos ou ses cheveux.

Aucun de vous deux ne bougea plus, ne prononça plus le moindre mot.  
Ce n'était pas nécessaire.  
Karkat savait – c'était tout ce qui comptait.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le thème était un peu court, certes... Mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Vous avez vu, je vous avais dit qu'il serait pas aussi triste que celui de la semaine passée :D Et le prochain, le thème Puzzle, sera encore moins triste, promis ! Au plaisir de vous retrouver avec lui la semaine prochaine ;)


	98. Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 98 : Puzzle.  
> « Tu t'intéresses aux cartes ? » « Crétin. C'est un cadeau pour Aradia. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit à petit, la fin se rapproche, mine de rien... J'ai du mal à croire que d'ici trois semaines, j'aurais plus de thèmes à poster le dimanche matin. Damn... Enfin ! On en a encore à venir et je compte bien vous chouchouter pour les dernier, tout autant que pour celui-là. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il vous plaira, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! :D

« Karkat ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Un grognement répondit à la question lancée par John, dont la tête dépassait de l'encadrement de la porte. Voyant que son compagnon, concentré sur une planche de bois, n'avait pas tellement envie de lui répondre, le brun combla la distance qui les séparait pour venir se pencher au-dessus de son épaule.

« Un puzzle ?! Trop cool !  
\- Mmmmh.  
\- C'est une image de quoi ?  
\- Mh. »

Pas drôle.  
Jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, John finit par apercevoir la boite contenant les pièces – les  _5000 pièces_ , indiquait le dessus de la boite. Une superbe image de carte du monde datant probablement du Moyen-Âge, ou bien de la Renaissance. Quelque chose de plutôt beau, mais qu'il imaginait assez peu intéresser Karkat.

« Tu… t'intéresses aux cartes ?  
\- Crétin. C'est un cadeau pour Aradia.  
\- Oh. Trop cool !  
\- Mmmh. »

Une seconde de silence.

« Je peux t'aider ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ben oui, à faire le puzzle ! On ira plus vite à deux !  
\- Je suis pas sûr que…  
\- Alleeez ! »

Un gros soupir.  
Karkat finit par lever les yeux vers son compagnon, sourcils froncés.

« Très bien, mais tu fais…  
\- Ouaaaaais !  
\- Atten… »

Un immense fracas, tandis que John essayait de se précipiter de l'autre côté de la grande planche posée sur le bord de la table basse, se prenant au passage les pieds dedans.  
Forçant donc la planche à faire un magnifique vol plané – envoyant ainsi voler toutes les pièces que Karkat n'avait pas encore posées  _dans_  le puzzle. Et ça en faisait un paquet.

« … tion. »

Un silence.  
Un très long, très  _lourd_  silence.  
John, affalé par terre, promena son regard sur les pièces éparpillées autour de lui.  
Il osa à peine jeter un regard à Karkat.

« … Oups ?  
\- John. »

L'interpellé déglutit, rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« Oui ?  
\- S'il en manque une seule. Je te tabasse.  
\- Compris. »

**.oOo.**

« Karkat ?  
\- Quoi. »

Une toux.  
_Suspecte._

« Tu devineras jamais.  
-  _Quoi_.  
\- Euh... »

Un regard de colère en croise un autre, apeuré.

« Cours. Vite. »

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous marrez pas trop. C'est un truc que je suis entièrement capable de faire. Je suis quasi sûre de l'avoir même déjà fait au moins une fois. Hururum.  
> BREF :D J'espère que le thème vous aura plu ! Il était un peu court mais si ça peut vous rassurer, le prochain thème, Respirer, fait pas moins de 23 pages words. Donc on aura de quoi faire, vraiment :D Rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour voir tout ça !
> 
> Cela dit, petite note importante : le prochain thème (Respirer, donc) a des liens avec "Je viens te chercher", une autre fanfiction que j'ai écrite et terminée il y a quelques semaines. Elle est parallèle à ce que vis John, mais contient pas mal de spoilers. Donc il vaudra mieux que vous soyiez à jour... ou n'ayiez pas peur de vous faire spoiler, si vous lisez le thème. Mais je vous re-préviendrai dimanche prochain, ne vous inquiétez pas ;)


	99. Respirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 99 : Respirer.  
> Fuir, ou se noyer. Il n’avait que ces deux possibilités.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : URGH. Ce thème était une véritable épine plantée à la fois dans le cul de Momo (bon sang, VINGT CINQ PAGES à corriger), et dans le mien (... parce que vingt-cinq pages à corriger. Et à mettre en page aussi. xD)... Mais ça en valait la peine, je suis plutôt fière de ce qu'il donne ! J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira :3
> 
> Note bis : CELA DIT, ATTENTION ! Ce thème raconte une histoire se passant dans le même univers et parallèlement à "Je viens te chercher" (une autre fanfic disponible sur mon profil). Elle parle d'un autre personnage, mais contient pas mal de spoilers quant à la fin de cette histoire. Donc si vous ne l'avez pas lue et ne souhaitez pas vous faire spoiler, ne lisez pas le thème :) Mais si jamais, Je viens te chercher a été finie il y a quelques semaines, donc vous pouvez aussi aller la lire vite fait puis revenir lire le thème :D
> 
> Disclamer : Mention dans cette histoire de scarification et de maltraitance sur mineurs... C'est pas du joyeux, désolé :/

Peu importe comment Karkat regardait tout ça, il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il ne faisait que couler. Couler au fin fond des abysses d'une vie pire que médiocre, embourbé dans des sables mouvants qui refusaient de le lâcher, ne lui laissant qu'une seule option :  _se noyer.  
_ _Disparaître._

Chaque jour, il se réveillait dans une chambre minuscule, aux allures de cellule avec sa fenêtre qui fermait mal, ses murs recouverts d'une tapisserie se décollant presque sous l'humidité ambiante, son air froid qui le poussait à se couvrir constamment de plusieurs couches de vêtements.  
Chaque jour, il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir au sens de sa vie que, déjà, il devait bouger, s'activer, se dépêcher. Manger ? À toute vitesse, lorsqu'il avait enfin fini ses tâches du matin – nettoyer les trois salles de bains, deux à l'étage, une au rez-de-chaussée, passer la poussière dans le salon sans réveiller les autres occupants de la maison, aérer certaines pièces, plier le linge qu'il avait dû mettre à laver la veille, lancer une nouvelle machine, vérifier que tout était propre dans la cuisine… Évidemment, trois fois sur quatre, tout ça lui prenait tellement de temps qu'il ne pouvait pas manger.  
Chaque jour, il s'enfuyait de la maison le ventre vide, parfois un biscuit ou deux dans le sac, tout en veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible. Il ne voulait pas réveiller les autres. Surtout pas.

Chaque jour, il rejoignait son lycée bien trop en avance. Ce n'était pas grave – ce dernier ouvrait toujours tôt. Le gardien se contentait de lui jeter un drôle de regard quand il le voyait débarquer, à des heures indues, pour se réfugier aussi vite que possible dans la bibliothèque. Il était rarement plus de sept heures quand il arrivait.  
Et ce temps, cette heure supplémentaire dont il disposait, il choisissait toujours de l'utiliser pour avancer son travail – réviser pour les évaluations de la journée ou celles des jours à venir, remettre ses cours au propre, avancer ses devoirs ou, parfois et quand il avait bien travaillé, approfondir certains sujets.  
Il était souvent rejoint par d'autres élèves aussi studieux que lui, qui s'installaient à d'autres tables, jusqu'à ce que la cloche ne sonne le début de la première heure de cours.

Alors, Karkat se levait et obéissait au signal sonore pour rejoindre sa première salle de classe.  
Et les heures défilaient.  
Et chaque heure se rajoutait sur ses épaules, sur ses nerfs déjà mis à rude épreuve, tandis qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne pourrait  _jamais_  suivre et noter tout ce que racontait l'enseignant, parce qu'il était trop fatigué et que les cernes sous ses yeux ne lui murmuraient qu'une chose : dormir. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait s'accrocher – il devait faire mieux. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Les cours constituaient sa seule échappatoire. Cette école était son seul ticket vers une bourse d'études, vers la possibilité de partir, de devenir autre chose, de fuir cet endroit.  
Fuir, fuir, fuir loin d'ici.

Fuir, ou se noyer.  
Il n'avait que ces deux possibilités.  
Quand il serait loin d'ici, il pourrait réfléchir. Faire autre chose.  
Tenter de vivre, au lieu de survivre.

Survivre comme il le faisait pour l'instant – à se lever trop tôt, étudier autant qu'il le pouvait sans que ce ne soit jamais assez, et quand même aller, ensuite, travailler. Tous les soirs lorsqu'il avait cours, tous les après-midis lorsqu'il en avait pas.  
Il ne supportait pas les Starbucks. Il aimait le café, le thé, mais ne supportait pas tous ces goûts bizarres qu'ils ajoutaient, la crème, les montagnes de sucre, les collègues chiants, la patronne infecte qui ne faisait que hurler et menacer de le virer… et les clients.

Les clients parfois sympas, qui souriaient, disaient bonjour, étaient patients et agréables.  
Ces clients si rares, si minoritaires qu'il aurait pu les compter sur les doigts de ses mains lors d'une  _bonne_  journée. Noyés, enterrés sous la masse de ceux qui grognaient, ne savaient pas parler de façon correcte, le prenaient pour un robot qui n'allait pas assez vite, lui crachaient leur commande à la figure, lui jetaient presque leur argent dessus.  
Il aurait aimé hurler, invectiver, renvoyer toutes ces saloperies qu'ils lui lançaient.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait avait été la seule.  
Il avait failli se faire renvoyer dans la foulée.  
Il savait qu'au moindre faux-pas, à la moindre tentative, au moindre accident, tout se finirait. Il n'aurait pas d'autre chance.  
Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ce travail. Il n'avait rien d'autre pour subvenir à ses besoins, pour acheter ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il savait que puisqu'il était en famille d'accueil, il aurait dû recevoir de l'argent de poche.  
Il n'en avait jamais vu la couleur.  
Tout ce qu'il possédait – son petit ordinateur, ses affaires de cours, ses rares livres ou films qu'il aimait – il l'avait acheté lui-même. Et la moitié du temps, il les cachait dans sa chambre pour éviter qu'on ne vienne les lui prendre.  
Il savait que ça pouvait arriver.

Épuisé, Karkat raccrocha son tablier dans son casier.  
Son collègue venait d'arriver pour prendre la relève. Il lui avait tapoté l'épaule – un vague geste amical que Karkat supportait, même s'il détestait qu'on le touche. Autant ne pas se mettre encore une personne à dos. Il était si doué pour le faire…  
Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour récupérer toutes ses affaires, refermer son casier à clé et sortir par la porte de derrière. Le mois de septembre était encore chaud, surtout pour lui et son col roulé. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça – il était habitué.

Le jeune homme n'eut besoin que de quelques arrêts de bus pour rentrer chez lui. Ce fut les dents serrées qu'il ouvrit la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il était tard – la cuisine était déjà vide, et il entendait la télévision hurlant le son d'une téléréalité dans le salon.  
En quelques pas rapides, il traversa la maison, monta les escaliers et posa son sac dans sa chambre. Ses chaussures abandonnées derrière lui, il redescendit. Son ventre criait famine. En quelques minutes, il attrapa un des plats à réchauffer qu'il s'était préparé durant le week-end et le mit dans le micro-onde.  
Trois minutes plus tard, il était attablé, et mangeait le plus silencieusement du monde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il se retint de sursauter à la voix presque glaciale qui venait de résonner dans la cuisine. Levant la tête, il dut faire un immense effort pour ne pas grimacer au visage de sa  _mère_. De la mère de sa famille d'accueil.  
Du bourreau, du cerbère gardien de l'enfer de sa vie.  
Il ne répondit pas. À quoi bon ? Elle savait déjà ce qu'il faisait – il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Tu as du linge à étendre, une lessive à lancer, une cuisine à nettoyer. Pourquoi donc es-tu attablé comme le dernier des paresseux au lieu de faire le travail qu'on t'a demandé de faire, exactement ?  
\- Je…  
\- Tais-toi. Je t'ai donné l'autorisation de parler ? »

Il referma sa bouche aussi vite qu'il le put.  
Capitula avant même que la pensée de se rebeller ne vienne effleurer son esprit.  
Posant sa fourchette, il se releva.

« Je suis désolé. Tu as raison. Je vais aller m'en occuper tout de suite. »

L'autre ne répondit pas – se contenta d'un « hpmf ! » dont il connaissait, déjà, toute la signification. Abandonnant son repas à peine entamé sur la table de la cuisine, il se dirigea en silence vers la buanderie.  
Il lui fallut presque une demi-heure avant de pouvoir s'attabler à nouveau. Son repas n'avait pas disparu comme il le faisait parfois dans ce genre de cas. Mais il était depuis bien longtemps devenu froid. Il le mangea en l'état, peu désireux de ramener à nouveau du monde dans la cuisine par un « cling ! » mal placé.  
Lorsque la pièce fut briquée du sol au plafond, il abandonna son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle qu'il lança, et repartit sur la pointe des pieds dans sa chambre, dont il referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Il était passé 22h.  
Il aurait aimé se reposer.  
Il ne pouvait pas – il avait encore des devoirs à faire, des cours à mettre au propre, des évaluations à réviser. Il dormirait plus tard. S'il dormait.

Il n'avait commencé à travailler que depuis une demi-heure lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant contre le mur, le faisant à nouveau sursauter. Karkat avait à peine lâché son stylo qu'une poigne de fer attrapait son pull pour le tirer en arrière, le forçant à rencontrer un regard assombri par la colère.  
Sous son énorme pull, il frissonna.

« Qu'est—  
\- Tais-toi. Je ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais parler. »

Il referma la bouche, la gorge serrée.  
Qu'avait-il fait ?

« Espèce d'enfant indigne… Tu te rends compte de tout ce que l'on fait pour toi ? cracha sa  _mère_. De tout ce qu'on sacrifice, ce qu'on accomplit pour que tu aies un toit, que tu aies à manger, que tu aies tout ce que tu veux ?! Et toi, c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ? »

Il retint une grimace, sa langue le démangeant.  
Ce qu'ils  _faisaient ?_ Mais ils ne faisaient rien ! Tout ce qu'il fallait faire, il le faisait tout seul. Toutes les tâches ménagères, c'était à lui de les faire – eux ne se chargeaient de rien. Ses repas, il devait les préparer seul, tremblant toujours à l'idée qu'ils les mangent avant lui. Ses affaires, c'était lui qui les payait avec le maigre salaire qu'il gagnait.  
C'était à  _lui_  de tout faire. Tout.

« Vous ne faites ri—  
-  _Tais-toi_ , j'ai dit, siffla sa  _mère_. Tu oses me répondre, en plus ?! Après tout ce qu'on fait ? »

Elle le secoua encore.  
Ses mâchoires s'entrechoquèrent, sa tête vibra sous le choc.  
Elle le lâcha brusquement, comme si son simple contact la rebutait tout à coup. Elle plissa le nez en une atroce grimace de dégoût. Croisa ses bras. Cracha à nouveau son venin.

« Pourquoi donc es-tu encore là, hein ? Pourquoi nous imposes-tu tous les jours cette souffrance, ce labeur ? Pourquoi se donne-t-on encore cette peine ? »

Il s'efforça de ne pas écouter.  
De faire rempart contre ces mots – d'y opposer son esprit.  
De fermer les yeux, les oreilles, le cœur.  
Ignorer, ignorer, ignorer.  
Ça ne marcha pas.

« Je devrais me laisser crever. Crever, plutôt que de supporter ton existence. Plutôt que de devoir m'occuper de toi. Je devrais suivre l'exemple de tes parents. »

Karkat se roula en boule sur sa chaise, lorsque la porte claqua derrière  _l'autre_.  
Les mots résonnaient dans son crâne sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire – tournant, retournant, dansant dans son esprit comme une gigue macabre dont il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser.

_Crever.  
_ _Comme tes parents.  
_ _Supporter ton existence.  
_ _Devoir m'occuper de toi._

D'autres paroles s'ajoutèrent à celles-ci, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

_Tu n'es qu'un poids.  
_ _Tu as de la chance d'être là.  
_ _Personne ne veut de toi.  
_ _Regarde ton frère – il t'a laissé là.  
_ _Qui voudrait s'intéresser à toi ?  
_ _Pauvre raté.  
_ _Crétin. Débile. Abruti.  
_ _Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?  
_

Un sanglot brûla sa gorge.  
Inquiet à l'idée que l'autre revienne pour lui hurler de faire moins de bruit, il s'enfuit dans la pièce attenante – la salle de bain puant l'humidité et le moisi qui était reliée à sa chambre. Une salle de bain qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir propre et en ordre pour ne pas qu'on la lui retire comme on avait mile fois menacé de le faire, ce qui le forcerait à utiliser l'autre, dans un état presque pire, à l'autre bout du couloir.  
Ici, il avait quelques traces d'intimité. Il tenait trop à ce trésor pour prendre le risque d'en être privé.

Roulé en boule sur le carrelage, il se laissa aller à pleurer.  
Jamais elle n'avait prononcé des horreurs pareilles.  
Mais le pire dans tout ça… le pire…

…C'est qu'il savait que tout était vrai.

Pourquoi son père serait-il mort, si ce n'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter ses enfants ? Ne pouvait pas le supporter, lui ? Pourquoi son frère l'avait-il abandonné au lieu de s'occuper de lui, si ce n'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'approcher de lui ?  
Pourquoi avait-il hérité d'une famille d'accueil pareille… si ce n'était parce qu'il le méritait, tout simplement ?  
Il méritait tout ce qui lui arrivait.  
Il devait l'endurer. Faire avec.

Il ne méritait rien d'autre.  
Il était dégoûtant – insuffisant. Tout ce qu'il ferait pour réparer les erreurs qu'il essayait de réparer ne suffirait jamais. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'essayer de les réparer. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, pas d'autre solution.

À bout de forces et de pensées, Karkat se releva lentement.  
Il prit le temps de se déshabiller avant d'entrer dans la baignoire, d'ouvrir le robinet et de laisser sa peau presque fumer sous l'eau chaude. Longtemps, il tenta de récurer la saleté qui devait sans doute le recouvrir, à s'en gratter la peau presque jusqu'au sang, ses larmes se mêlant à l'eau.  
Il n'y parvint pas.  
Il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir la souffrance, le dégoût qui vivait en lui. Cette sorte de substance noire qui semblait habiter sa tête, tourner là-dedans, l'envahir, le recouvrir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression de couler – de s'y noyer.

Lorsque, la peau encore rouge de l'eau et de ses griffures, il tira le rideau pour attraper le linge, son geste se figea.  
Là, près du linge, sur le rebord du lavabo, brillant d'un éclat d'argent qui semblait l'appeler…  
… se trouvait le rasoir qu'il utilisait tous les matins.

Les doigts presque tremblants, l'esprit anesthésié par la douche et les pensées qu'il avait tenté d'effacer, Karkat se pencha en avant. Il se retrouva bientôt assis sur le bord de la baignoire, sa serviette autour des hanches, sa main serrée à s'en faire craquer les jointures autour du manche de l'instrument.  
Il se sentait engourdi – une partie de son esprit était abasourdie qu'il puisse penser à ça. L'autre ne faisait que lui murmurer de continuer.

Lentement, il posa la lame contre son bras gauche.  
Une ligne de feu – un filet de sang. Sa famille qui le haïssait.  
Il hoqueta sous la douleur, laissa d'autres larmes perler sur ses joues. Les effaça d'un revers de main. Longtemps, il contempla cette unique ligne qui saignait sur son avant-bras, près du creux de son coude. Et puis, avalant sa salive, reposa le rasoir.

Deux lignes de feu – deux filets de sang. Ses études, qu'il finirait par rater.  
Une autre respiration – un autre hoquet. D'autres larmes.  
Trois lignes de feu – trois filets de sang. Son travail, qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter.  
Un sanglot, déjà ravalé.  
Quatre lignes de feu – quatre filets de sang. Toute sa vie, qui n'avait pas de sens.

Toute sa vie, où il se sentait couler.  
Où il finirait par se noyer.

**.oOo.**

Karkat ne sut jamais combien de temps il resta là, dans le vide de son esprit, les yeux fixés sur ces quatre traits représentant tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie.  
Quand il finit par reprendre le fil des choses, il ne se sentit pas la force d'en tracer d'autres. Comme si ces quatre – quatre, comme ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, ce qu'il devait améliorer, ce sur quoi il devait travailler – suffisaient, quelque part. Comme s'il n'avait pas besoin d'en ajouter.

Il aurait aimé se dire qu'il ne recommencerait pas.  
Une petite voix atroce, dans sa tête, lui chuchotait que ce ne serait probablement pas le cas.  
Karkat choisit de l'ignorer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait nettoyé sa peau, désinfecté les plaies et les avait recouvertes d'un pansement. Quelque part, heureusement qu'il n'avait que dix-neuf ans. Au moins, il ne devait pas se soucier d'une quelconque âme sœur qui aurait tout subi en même temps que lui. Il pouvait…  
… Il pouvait prendre le temps de se soigner. D'améliorer les choses. De se sortir de tout ce bourbier. Et quand tout irait mieux, il essayerait de la – ou de le – trouver.  
Il s'endormit avec cette pensée.

Et se réveilla, à peine quelques heures plus tard, à peine reposé.  
Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué.  
Aussi se força-t-il à se lever et à recommencer cette même routine à laquelle il devait s'astreindre chaque jour. Ne pas faire de bruit, récurer tous les endroits de cette maudite maison, à peine manger. Étudier, étudier, étudier. Ne pas faire assez et pourtant tout donner. Travailler, s'excuser, tout en ayant envie de hurler à la tête de tous les clients. Rentrer pour devoir encore travailler, encore étudier, encore tout donner en évitant les membres de sa famille.

Sentir sur ses épaules le poids de la culpabilité.  
Et l'étreinte amère de la solitude.

Il était seul, ce soir-là.  
Seul dans la maison, seul devant son assiette.  
Seul dans sa vie.  
Bien sûr, il avait des collègues, il avait une « famille ». Il avait son frère, aussi.

Mais aucun véritable ami.  
Aucun proche de lui, en tout cas. Aucun à qui il aurait souhaité parler de tout ça.  
Le seul qui aurait peut-être pu comprendre, Gamzee…

…  
Gamzee était loin. Parti depuis quelques mois en maison de désintoxication. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler, l'approcher, le contacter. « Pour son bien », qu'ils avaient dit.  
Mais au bien de Karkat, y avaient-ils pensé ?  
Probablement pas.  
À l'heure actuelle, Gamzee aurait sans doute été le seul à véritablement l'aider. Avec son sourire d'abruti fini, ses câlins et ses miracles.

Mais tant qu'il serait là-bas, Karkat ne pourrait rien faire.  
Et il ne voulait pas intervenir dans tout ce processus.  
Il avait  _vu_  ce que donnait Gamzee en colère. Ils étaient passés à deux doigts d'une extrême galère. Heureusement que Kurloz avait été dans les parages, à ce moment-là.

Il savait que le grand frère de son meilleur ami – et plusieurs de ses amis – pensaient qu'il fallait qu'il se repose aussi sur Kankri. Ce dernier était son frère aîné, il était aussi là pour l'aider, pour le protéger. Karkat avait eu du mal à ne pas rire de leur proposition. Son frère aîné s'en sortait à peine mieux que lui. Il était majeur, mais gagnait un salaire de misère, vivait dans un minuscule appartement et peinait parfois à avoir de quoi manger en fin de mois.  
Karkat ne pouvait pas, en plus, lui imposer sa présence.

Il était seul, dans cette galère.  
Et il s'en sortirait seul.

Avec un soupir, Karkat agrippa le collier caché sous son pull – le symbole du cancer reposant contre sa peau. La seule chose qu'il lui restait vraiment de ses parents. Sa présence le rassurait un peu. Fermant les yeux, il s'autorisa quelques secondes pour respirer, avant de se relever. Quelques minutes et une cuisine propre plus tard, il rejoignait sa chambre.  
Et sortait ses livres de géographie et d'anglais. Il était temps pour lui de travailler.

Il se réveilla vers cinq heures du matin, tiré d'un sommeil de plomb par l'alarme de son portable. Son cou grinça de protestation lorsqu'il se releva de ses livres de cours, sur lesquels il avait dû s'endormir pendant la nuit.  
Il se traîna vers la douche, l'esprit embrumé par la courte nuit qu'il venait de passer.

Lorsqu'il aperçut le rasoir, toujours posé sur le rebord de son lavabo, il se surprit à ne quasiment pas hésiter.  
Il l'attrapa.

**.oOo.**

La liste des cicatrices s'était bien agrandie.  
De quatre lors du premier soir, il était déjà passé à vingt. Quatre cicatrices s'ajoutaient à chaque fois. Quatre cicatrices pour chaque aspect de sa vie le tirant toujours un peu plus vers le bas – le faisant toujours un peu plus couler.  
Cinq fois.  
Cela faisait cinq fois. Un grand pansement recouvrait tout l'intérieur de son avant-bras gauche. En trois semaines, il avait tenté de se réfréner – mais certains soirs, la douleur était trop forte pour qu'il n'y succombe pas.  
La pression semblait sans cesser augmenter. Comme s'il se trouvait au fond d'un gigantesque océan, écrasé par des milliers de litres d'eau. Les examens qui commenceraient bientôt, sa « famille » qui ne le lâchait pas, l'ombre de sa  _mère_  rôdant toujours dans son dos… Et tout ce qu'il devait encore réussir. Ce à quoi il devait faire attention. Ce qu'il ne faisait pas encore assez bien…

Parfois, il se sentait sombrer dans le désespoir.  
Mais quelque part, une petite voix tenace, dans sa tête, lui chuchotait que tout n'était pas perdu. Qu'il finirait par y arriver, par abattre mur après mur toute la prison qui l'entourait, l'enserrait, finirait par l'étouffer.  
Qu'il finirait par réussir à s'en sortir.

**.oOo.**

« Hé, Karkat.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dave ? »

Karkat était sorti rapidement de la bibliothèque lorsque son portable s'était mis à vibrer – un appel d'un de ses amis plus vieux, Dave. Il avait soupiré, mais ce dernier l'appelait trop rarement pour que ce ne soit pas un minimum important.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Vantas ? Tu étais à ce point impatient d'entendre à nouveau ma magnifique voix ?  
\- Va te faire foutre, Strider. Si c'était que pour ça, je raccroche.  
\- Non, attends ! »

Le doigt au-dessus de la touche de déconnexion, Karkat hésita.  
Il finit par remettre l'appareil à son oreille.

« Quoi, alors.  
\- Eh bien. On fait une petite soirée ce soir.  
\- … Et ?  
\- Et, tu viens !  
\- Non.  
\- Parfait, ren— Comment ça, non ?  
\- Non, comme dans non. N O N. Non. J'ai autre chose à foutre.  
\- Négatif, mon petit pote. Tu seras là, ce soir, dix-neuf heures. On t'y attendra. Y aura même ton frère ! Je ramène quelqu'un qui devrait te plaire, d'ailleurs ! Rendez-vous chez Kurloz.  
\- Strider, qu'est-ce que…  
\- Allez, à plus !  
\- Strider, attends ! Strider ?! »

Trop tard.  
Il avait raccroché.

Karkat jura une ou deux fois dans sa barbe avant de ranger son propre téléphone portable. Et de jurer d'égorger Strider avec le premier truc qu'il trouverait ce soir – parce qu'il savait très bien que s'il ne mettait pas les pieds là-bas, Dave lui ferait chier jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et il ne tenait pas spécialement à ce que ça arrive.  
Et puis bon.  
Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais ça lui ferait une occasion de se détendre et de penser à autre chose. Il était, quelque part, un peu heureux que Dave ait pensé à lui.

**.oOo.**

« J'peux t'aider, tronche de steak ?! »

Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais vu quelqu'un répondre à une insulte du genre… en rigolant. Ce type avait vraiment un grain. Un immense grain qui lui parasitait tout ce qui devait lui servir de neurones.  _Si tant est qu'il puisse en avoir, cela dit,_  songea Karkat en voyant son fou rire continuer, continuer… et continuer encore.  
Le jeune homme mit ce temps à loisir pour l'observer – ce type-là, il ne le connaissait pas. Dave l'avait ramené avec lui au début de la soirée, mais il était resté trop loin pour vraiment l'entendre se présenter. Surtout qu'il s'était présenté à Kankri pour commencer.  
Mauvais choix.  
Il l'avait vu se décomposer en écoutant son frère enchaîner les phrases sans même prendre le temps de respirer… avant de s'éclipser aussi discrètement que possible. Plutôt bien joué. Après ça, il était passé de personne en personne, voletant çà et là et discutant avec chaque fille de la soirée, pour finir par s'asseoir à côté d'eux sur le canapé. Puis rire à ce que Karkat renvoyait à Meenah.  
Et voilà où ils en étaient. Lui qui avait encore une fois laissé parler sa trop grande bouche, et l'autre abruti qui riait à s'en fissurer les côtes. Finalement, il se calma et essuya une larme ayant coulé sur sa joue, répondant d'une voix rendue tremblante par le rire :

« Pardon, je ne pensais pas me mettre à rire comme ça, c'est juste que…  
\- Tu es tu es complètement stupide ?  
\- Pff, mais non ! Mais avoue que tu as de sacrées expressions, aussi !  
\- Je ne vois pas le problème avec le fait d'avoir un vocabulaire un peu plus diversifié que celui d'un lombric sous anesthésiants.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais mettre un ver de terre sous calmants, mais d'accord. »

Ok.  
Là, il marquait un point.  
Karkat ne pensait pas, honnêtement, qu'il pouvait comprendre le vocabulaire qu'il venait d'utiliser, au vu du peu de neurones dont la nature semblait l'avoir doté. Il venait de l'impressionner – au moins un tout petit peu.  
Peut-être qu'il cachait un peu plus que ce qu'il en avait l'air ?

« Je ne pensais pas que tu comprendrais ces termes.  
\- Hé, je ne suis pas un débile non plus !  _Karkat retint un reniflement dédaigneux._ C'est des termes que j'entends souvent à l'université.  
\- Parce que t'es à l'uni ? Toi ? »

Attentive à leur conversation, Meenah, juste à côté, pouffa de rire avant que l'autre n'ait pu réellement répondre. Karkat essaya de se convaincre que l'étrangler ne serait pas la meilleure des solutions. Ce fut difficile.

« T'inquiète pas, John, il est toujours comme ça ! C'est sa façon à lui d'être aimable avec les autres, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ta gueule, Meenah, je t'ai pas demandé de ramener ta tronche de poisson pas frais par ici ! Dégage donc un peu plus loin, ça nous fera certainement du bien !  
\- Rooooooh tu dis ça, mon p'tit Karkitounet, mais je suis sûre que tu adores quand je suis là ! »

Il allait.  
Définitivement.  
La buter.  
Au terme de quelques échanges encore plus salés, il décida d'en finir à la manière forte. Se penchant sans prévenir, il lui flanqua un bon coup d'épaule pour la faire dégringoler de son pouf. Comprenant plus ou moins le message, elle lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de s'éclipser pour aller enquiquiner Kurloz et Meulin.  
Il en était à maudire quelques trucs au hasard sur cette foutue planète quand la voix à côté de lui reprit, pour son plus grand déplaisir :

« Kar…. Karkitounet ? »

D'accord, c'était lui qu'il buterait, finalement.  
Avec beaucoup de lenteur et une immense dose de plaisir, très certainement.

« Karkat Vantas, merci, ta gueule et au revoir.  
\- Oh ! D'accord. Attends, Vantas ? Tu es le... »

Il retint un soupir.

« Frère de Kankri, ouais, j'ai la malchance d'être relié par le sang à cette disgrâce de la nature.  
\- Tu devrais pas dire ça, c'est cool d'avoir un jumeau !  
\- Pardon ? »

Un jumeau ?  
Il avait  _osé_  dire un jumeau ?!  
Il avait pété les plombs, ou bien il n'était tout simplement pas doté d'un cerveau comme le commun des humains ? Il l'observa, sourcils froncés, jeter un coup d'œil vers son frère, qui palabrait avec Porrim.

« Ben… vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, non ? Du coup j'ai pensé que…  
\- C'est pas mon jumeau, c'est mon frère aîné, triple buse ! Comment t'arrives à penser qu'on a le même âge ?!  
\- Ben je sais pas moi, Meenah avait l'air très proche de toi quand même, donc j'ai pensé que…  
\- Ça, c'est parce que ce poisson pas frais est complètement taré, ouais !  
\- Je t'ai entendu, Vantas !  
\- Ta gueule ! »

Le garçon en face de lui sourit.  
Karkat se haït une demi-seconde pour avoir pensé que ça l'avait rendu mignon.

« Mais du coup, t'as quel âge ?  
\- Dix-neuf ans. C'est bon, t'as fini ton putain d'interrogatoire ? Et puis toi, t'es qui d'abord, le nouveau flic en fonction dans ce putain de quartier ?  
\- Oh, c'est vrai, je me suis pas présenté ! Désolé. Je suis John Egbert. »

Une seconde de blanc traversa l'atmosphère.  
Karkat fronça les sourcils.

« Egbert ? répéta-t-il avec un soupçon dans la voix. Genre, comme dans Egbert, le meilleur ami de Strider ?  
\- Tu… connais Dave ? renvoya John en levant un sourcil. Il t'a parlé de moi ?  
\- Ouais, je le connais. Et il cause de toi tout le temps, ouais. Comme quoi t'aimes aussi les films et ce genre de débilités. Il avait pas songé à préciser à quel point t'étais un crétin. »

Il vit le type en face de lui imiter le poisson avec une surprenante aptitude.  
Et puis, il rouvrit la bouche.  
Et Karkat songea qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de garder la sienne fermée.

Cela dit, lorsque Dave revint chercher John, après plus de deux heures passées à discuter de divers films et d'autres sujets dans le même genre, il se surprit à ressentir une pointe de déception. Il aurait préféré se jeter d'une falaise plutôt que de l'avouer, mais parler avec John était plutôt plaisant.  
Il accepta le pesterchum de John de mauvaise grâce – même s'il était en réalité heureux d'avoir un moyen de continuer à discuter avec lui. Il les regarda partir avec un drôle de sentiment au creux de la poitrine.

« Alors, Vantas, tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle petite copine ?  
\- Ta gueule, le poisson pas frais. »

Ce soir-là, quand il rentra chez lui…  
… il eut l'étrange impression qu'il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il aurait pu le croire.

**.oOo.**

Après ce soir-là, Karkat se surprit à discuter quasiment tous les jours avec John.  
Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Plutôt crever. Mais John avait une conversation… Bon, dire intéressante aurait été un peu exagéré. Mais lui parler permettait à Karkat de se détendre, d'oublier un peu tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.  
D'oublier un peu sa solitude.

Il se laissa même presque tenter, lorsque John lui demanda même s'il était intéressé à aller avec lui se faire un ciné. Presque. Mais la petite voix à l'arrière de son crâne le convainquit de ne pas le faire. Après tout – John était là pour chercher son âme sœur. C'était pour ça qu'il était à cette soirée avec Dave. Pour regarder s'il trouvait, dans le cercle de connaissances de son meilleur ami, la personne qui correspondrait.  
Il était à la recherche de celui ou celle qui partagerait sa vie.

Et ça ne pouvait être Karkat. Il était trop jeune – et John n'avait pas spécialement l'air d'étudier la possibilité que son âme sœur soit autre chose qu'une femme. Karkat le savait pertinemment. John était destiné à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.  
Le problème, c'était que son cœur, lui, n'était pas  _du tout_  du même avis. Et il ne pouvait se permettre de le laisser se faire des idées pour, au final, finir encore plus brisé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce n'était pas possible – il avait trop de choses à faire, trop à accomplir.

Alors, il décida de mettre de la distance.  
Il répondit par la négative, arguant qu'il avait beaucoup trop de travail pour se permettre une sortie. John fut déçu –  _lui aussi_  – mais il n'insista pas trop.  
Et puis, quelques jours plus tard… il repartit. À ce moment-là, Karkat travaillait au café, il ne put donc pas l'accompagner, lui dire au revoir.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire.  
Cette nuit-là, en rentrant chez lui, il se sentit encore plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

**.oOo.**

Les jours suivants passèrent pour lui dans une espèce de brouillard dans lequel il bougea en mode automatique. Il se leva, fit les innombrables tâches qu'on lui demandait, allait à l'école, ne travaillait jamais assez, servait les clients au comptoir, rentrait chez lui pour toujours plus étudier.  
Sauf que dans toute cette brume, il conservait un trait de lumière, un souffle de vent.

John.  
Il lui parlait au moins une fois, parfois deux, par jour. À la pause de midi ou tard le soir. Parfois il lui laissait des messages tôt le matin, ou répondait à ceux qu'il n'avait pas vus parce qu'il s'était endormi la veille. C'était… apaisant. Étrange, mais agréable. Comme un trou dans la carapace de solitude qu'il s'était fabriquée.

Mais au milieu de tout ça, rien ne s'arrangeait.  
Cette douceur était à double tranchant. Pour chaque sourire que John lui apportait, chaque baume qui se répandait en lui, il récoltait une pique, une blessure. Un coup contre lequel il ne savait se défendre.

Une angoisse sourde avait envahi sa poitrine, comme un liquide froid anesthésiant chacune de ses pensées. Dès que John lui parlait des rencontres qu'il faisait, des filles qu'il espérait être une âme sœur potentielle, il sentait son cœur saigner, sa poitrine le faire souffrir.  
Malgré tout ce qu'il avait tenté, il n'avait pu échapper à la seule chose qu'il avait vraiment voulu éviter.

Tomber amoureux de cet abruti fini.  
Tomber amoureux de la seule personne qu'il savait ne pas être faite pour lui.

**.oOo.**

Un.  
Deux.  
Trois.  
Quatre.

Quatre cicatrices.  
Quatre aspects de sa vie qu'il devait à tout prix améliorer.  
Quatre aspects de sa vie qu'il ne parvenait pas à changer.

Il était en train d'arriver au bout de son bras gauche.  
S'il recommençait encore une fois… le poignet serait atteint. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ? Continuer sur le bras droit ? Recommencer à la base de son avant-bras ?  
Il était surpris d'en arriver à se poser ce genre de questions. À réfléchir à ce genre de détails triviaux.

Dans sa poitrine, l'angoisse continuait de battre sourdement.  
John lui avait raconté les aventures de sa meilleure amie, l'échec des tentatives le concernant. À un soulagement avait suivi une brûlure d'angoisse encore pire… Quand il lui avait parlé de cette  _Roxy_. Parce que John semblait vraiment convaincu d'avoir trouvé celle qu'il lui fallait. Celle qu'il recherchait depuis ces quelques semaines qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Et il ne savait pas que faire pour l'en empêcher.  
À part se sentir, peu à peu, rongé de jalousie.  
Parce que, quelque part au fond de lui, il avait la forte impression que jamais il ne trouverait sa propre âme sœur. Après tout, la seule personne à laquelle il pensait venait visiblement de trouver la sienne.

**.oOo.**

Karkat se haït.  
Dès les premières secondes où il avait tapé ces mots sur le clavier, où il avait repoussé John de toutes ses forces sous la douleur de ce que ce dernier venait de lui annoncer pour de bon, il se détesta. Il ne parvenait pas à cesser de ressentir cet immense dégoût de lui-même.  
Il savait qu'il l'aimait.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.  
Parce que tout ce qu'il espérait avait cessé d'exister.  
Parce que tout ce qui lui faisait peur venait de se concrétiser.

_« Je crois bien que j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur. »_

Et cette âme sœur, ça n'était pas lui.  
Ça ne serait jamais lui.  
Il avait eu tort de laisser l'espoir envahir son cœur.  
Maintenant, ce dernier dévorait tout.

**.oOo.**

Il lui sembla passer les jours suivants dans un étrange abattement.  
Bizarrement, il ne se trouva même pas la force d'attraper le rasoir de sa salle de bain, de tracer d'autres traits le long de ses bras. Après s'être réveillé, le lendemain de l'annonce de John, il n'avait fait qu'effacer les larmes qu'il avait pu verser, pour se replonger dans la morne langueur du quotidien – dans ce bain glacé d'où, il le savait maintenant, il ne pouvait s'échapper.

Travailler, travailler, travailler.  
Étudier, étudier, étudier.  
Toujours et encore, sans s'en sortir, sans voir plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Un jour.  
Peut-être, un jour, qu'il s'en sortirait.  
Il n'en savait rien.

Quelque part… il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.  
Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'en fait, il ne le sache jamais. Qu'il arrête les frais, tout de suite. Qu'il lâche tout et se laisse, pour de bon, couler dans cet abîme sans fond. La pensée l'effleura plusieurs fois de suite. Mais il ne parvint jamais à passer à l'acte.  
Alors il se laissa entraîner, enfermer dans cette routine sans saveur, dans ce quotidien sans couleur. Peu importe le nombre de camarades lui jetant des coups d'œil, les accolades de son collègue inquiet, même les tentatives d'appel de son frère –  _de son frère !_ Qui était le crétin qui avait bien pu appeler son  _frère_  pour lui parler de ça ?!

Tout ça, Karkat le traversa sans même s'en rendre compte, sans même le voir.  
Comme marchant, à l'aveugle, dans un immense brouillard.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour, au milieu d'un cours…

… son portable ne vibre de deux nouveaux messages.  
Portant le nom de John.

**.oOo.**

Après ça, Karkat se sentit revivre.  
Il se sentit surtout profondément idiot de revenir comme ça à la vie pour ça –  _juste_ pour ça. Juste pour John, parce que ce crétin était revenu lui parler, parce qu'il avait enjambé ce mur de solitude. Parce qu'il lui avait, aussi, parlé de cette tentative qui, au final, avait raté.  
Quelques fois, Karkat s'interrogeait sur cette capacité que John avait de se rendre compte à toute vitesse quand une personne n'était pas  _la bonne_. Se baladait-il toujours avec une aiguille sur lui ?

La routine revint.  
L'abîme sans fond aussi.  
La pression, les clients, les études qui semblaient ne mener à rien.  
La solitude et le froid de sa famille d'accueil.

Les cicatrices.  
Des trainées de larmes, sur ses joues.  
Et quatre lignes de feu, sur son bras gauche.

**.oOo.**

Un hoquet déchira le silence de sa salle de bain.  
Un instant, il eut l'impression que ce n'était pas le sien. Qu'il était trop bas, trop grave, trop silencieux pour lui, qui ne faisait que grogner, hurler, vociférer. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire de bruit – il ne voulait pas qu'on découvre ce secret, ce pesant silence qu'il bâtissait autour de lui, ligne par ligne, marque par marque.

Ses doigts retracèrent les lignes devenues blanches sur son bras droit, et celles, encore sanglantes, sur le gauche. Ils étalèrent le liquide rouge, marquant la peau blanche, dessinant d'étranges arabesques sur l'épiderme.  
Sous sa joue, le carrelage du sol était froid.  
Le silence résonnait presque à ses oreilles, comme une chape de plomb l'enserrant, l'étouffant. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire –  _personne_  ne viendrait le sauver. Personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

C'était à lui de tout faire.  
Et il ne le pouvait pas.  
Il n'était même pas fichu de régler ce problème-là, cette atrocité qu'il s'était infligée tout seul. Alors comment pourrait-il s'occuper des autres pans de sa vie qui partait déjà en lambeaux ? Comment pourrait-il essayer d'arranger tout ça avant qu'une autre présence ne vienne, avant qu'il n'inflige une douleur pareille à quelqu'un n'ayant rien demandé ?

Il ne le savait pas.  
Pourtant, il se devait d'essayer.

**.oOo.**

Les jours suivants passèrent dans un brouillard qu'il commençait à connaître, malgré lui. Quelques-unes des personnes qu'il avait connues, autrefois, avaient été sous antidépresseurs et lui avaient parlé d'une sensation un peu similaire – où l'on continuait à vivre sa vie, la tête entourée par du coton, anesthésié et pas vraiment conscient.  
Il n'avait pas d'antidépresseurs – mais c'était un peu la même sensation, pensait-il parfois. Il voyait les choses, les entendait, mais ne les ressentait pas vraiment. Il se contentait de traverser sa vie comme un véritable fantôme, quasiment insensible à tout ce qui l'entourait.  
Sauf aux brûlures rituelles, sur son avant-bras.

Jusqu'à ce soir où, rentré chez lui, il trouva pour lui un paquet sur la table de la cuisine.  
Cette découverte le secoua suffisamment pour lui redonner comme un semblant de conscience, de sensations. Comme si le papier coloré – une horreur rouge et verte – communiquait ses nuances au monde l'entourant. Il se reprit suffisamment pour s'occuper en vitesse des tâches qui lui restaient, avant de disparaître avec la boite et son repas dans sa chambre.  
À l'intérieur, il découvrit, sourcils froncés et cœur battant, une collection complète, remastérisée, en Blu-ray et avec un CD bonus, de Titanic. Ainsi qu'une lettre courte – signée  _John._  Étonnamment, ce fut ce qui lui fit le plus plaisir. Pas le cadeau en lui-même… Mais de savoir que ce profond  _abruti_  avait souhaité lui faire plaisir.

Il passa le reste de la soirée accroché à son ordinateur, à échanger des lignes grises contre d'autres, d'un profond bleu océan.

**.oOo.**

Les jours, les semaines passèrent. John continua de voyager – de plus en plus loin.  
Et lui continua de lui parler. Au moins une fois par jour, parfois plus. De son côté, il cherchait toujours à s'en sortir, à cesser de couler au fond de cet abîme qui lui servait de vie. C'était loin d'être facile… mais étrangement, parler à John l'aidait.  
Il ne lui en parlait jamais. Pas vraiment. Il se contentait de hurler, ses mots gris en majuscules peinant à transmettre toute la virulence de ses sentiments. Ceux qu'il avait pour John… et ceux qu'il se destinait à lui-même. Les plus atroces.

Quelque part… ça lui permettait de se défouler.  
Se défouler autrement qu'avec ce qu'il y avait dans sa salle de bain.

Pour l'instant, il parvenait à se maîtriser. Il n'avait pas ajouté de nouvelles cicatrices à son impressionnante collection. Mais il savait que tout pouvait, à moment ou à un autre, basculer.

**.oOo.**

Il n'en revenait pas.  
Il lui avait parlé de ses parents.  
Le sujet tabou. Celui qu'il n'abordait pas – jamais. Pas même avec Dave. Pas même avec  _Kankri_. Le fameux sujet qu'il gardait enfermé, enterré au fond de lui comme un coffre secret, comme une boite de pandore qu'il souhaiterait garder fermée à jamais.  
Et pour lui… pour lui, il l'avait ouverte.

Au début, ça avait été dur. Il avait bien cru ne pas y arriver – faire une pirouette, se cacher derrière une stupidité ou même fui dans la minute. Mais après les premiers mots, les premières phrases… tout avait glissé, fuit hors de son esprit, hors de ses doigts pour se jeter sur le clavier en d'immenses pavés de texte gris.  
Quelque part… il se sentait plus léger.  
Comme si le fait d'en avoir enfin parlé avec quelqu'un lui avait permis de se débarrasser d'un poids. Un poids qu'il ignorait être encore là.

**.oOo.**

La vie continua.  
Le silence, la pression, la solitude aussi. Cette sensation, encore et toujours, qu'on lui maintenait de force la tête sous l'eau. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir encore longtemps comme ça.

Parfois, il jetait des regards au rasoir.  
Parfois, il parvenait à se retenir.  
Et parfois, il craquait.

Quelques fois, quand le sang coulait et qu'il sentait la souffrance s'atténuer, un peu, un tout petit peu… il avait la sensation que c'était ça, sa véritable bouée.  
Il ne savait pas s'il aurait dû en rire ou en pleurer.

**.oOo.**

Sa routine grise continua, encore et toujours.  
Jusqu'à, un beau jour, être déchirée, mise en morceaux et piétinée par une voix malicieuse, grave et douce, et le bleu d'un ciel d'été, réuni en deux prunelles amusées.

« Mais… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ, ENCULÉ ?  
\- VANTAS ! »

Ça sortit de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.  
Il sentit ses mâchoires claquer lorsqu'il les referma de peur, tous les muscles de son corps se tendant tandis qu'il se retournait pour voir sa patronne arriver. Ça y était. C'était la fin – elle l'avait entendu, et allait mettre à exécution la menace qui pesait au-dessus de sa tête depuis des mois.  
Depuis tout le temps qu'il tentait de se tenir, d'être poli et respectueux, ce serait un simple accès de trouille qui signerait sa fin…  
Il rentra la tête dans ses épaules à ce qu'il devinait être de futurs cris, vociférations et menaces – voire applications – de renvoi. Il sentit une bile amère lui monter dans la gorge de savoir que John allait assister à ça. Il aurait préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas – il ne voulait pas attirer la pitié à cause de sa vie misérable.  
Pourtant, ce dernier ne sembla même pas y prêter attention. Tout ce qu'il fit, c'est prendre sa défense comme le prince aux yeux bleus qu'il était – il ne lui manquait que la paillasse blonde et le cheval blanc. Et quelques minutes après, sans avoir vraiment compris ce qui avait pu se passer, il se retrouva dehors, en compagnie de ces deux abrutis, son job sauvé.

Après un coup de coude dans les côtes de Dave, il s'étonna un instant de ne pas avoir réagi de façon aussi épidermique avec John. Il haïssait qu'on le touche – surtout depuis que tout  _ça_  avait commencé, depuis que ses bras étaient marqués.  
Personne ne devait savoir.  
Mais John… avec lui, quelque chose était différent. Peut-être tout simplement à cause de ce crétin de cœur, qui avait décidé que s'enticher de cette absurde branche de céleri était une bonne idée. Il ne se sentait pas en danger, quand John était là. C'était même plutôt… plutôt le contraire.

Lorsque Dave les quitta pour prendre une douche, il s'étonna d'écouter avec une patience renouvelée les déboires de John quant à sa recherche d'âme sœur. Une âme sœur qui, la pensée l'effleura une fois de plus, avait bien de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un la cherchant avec autant d'acharnement.  
Il s'étonna de le rassurer comme il était en train de le faire, à presque le prendre dans ses bras pour calmer ses angoisses, comme il aurait voulu qu'on puisse le faire avec lui.

Il s'étonna, enfin… de cette  _confiance.  
_ Celle que John lui portait, pour lui montrer ces petits mots, religieusement conservés dans l'enveloppe. Son trésor le plus précieux – le lien le reliant à son père, le soutien sur lequel il comptait quand il n'allait pas bien, qu'il avait besoin de réconfort.  
Celle que lui-même accorda à John pour lui montrer le dernier rempart, la dernière part de son passé qu'il ne lui avait pas racontée, alors, sur persterchum – le collier de ses parents. Le symbole qui réchauffait sa peau, caché son pull, et qu'il serrait souvent contre lui pour chercher un quelconque soutien invisible, qui n'existait plus vraiment et que, pourtant, parfois, il pensait pouvoir  _sentir_ , tout autour de lui.

Lorsque John se jeta sur lui pour le chatouiller, bien vite rejoint par Dave, Karkat se fit la réflexion amère et merveilleuse qu'il ne souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait ri comme ça.  
Le soir même, il était trop saturé d'alcool pour avoir seulement la force de se diriger vers la salle de bain, malgré la solitude qui l'étreignait.

John lui manquait.

**.oOo.**

Et John lui manqua pendant les trois jours qui suivirent.  
Jusqu'à ce que son portable ne vibre, alors qu'il rentrait de cours, prêt à s'attabler à son bureau pour tout le reste de l'après-midi et de la soirée, puisqu'il ne travaillait pas. Jusqu'à ce que le nom de Dave Strider s'affiche sur l'écran.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il sache avec certitude que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, cette soirée de révision et de travail venait d'être fichue en l'air par une simple sonnerie de téléphone.

Quelques heures plus tard, il frappait à la porte de l'appartement de cet abruti à lunettes, un sac plein de DVD, l'autre de sucreries en tout genre.  
Et sitôt entré, il eut l'impression d'être tombé dans une autre dimension. Une dimension où on lui sortit d'incroyables débilités – comme « non mais on va pas  _vraiment regarder tes films, Karkat ! »,_ non mais sérieusement ! –, où on le força à jouer à pierre feuille ciseaux pour avoir le droit de mettre ses films dans le lecteur, et où il se retrouva même enfermé de force dans l'appartement par l'aîné des jumeaux Strider.  
Du. Grand. N'importe quoi.

À tel point que passé une certaine heure, il avait cessé de se poser des questions, pour simplement… simplement profiter de tout ça. Profiter du moment.  
Dodelinant de la tête devant les atrocités et autres conneries qui servaient de films aux deux crétins, il avait fini par choisir d'accéder aux désirs de son corps, et s'était affalé de tout son long sur John. Ce dernier avait semblé tout aussi irrité que lui par les remarques de Dave, suffisamment pour lui filer sa précieuse tablette et son compte pesterchum, histoire de l'occuper. Et Karkat lui en avait été grandement reconnaissant – même s'il ne l'avait pas formulé à voix haute.

Parce que nul doute que sinon… il n'aurait pas pu apprécier  _ça.  
_ _Ça_  étant la cuisse de John, sur laquelle il avait fini par poser sa tête pour s'allonger tout à fait, roulé en boule sur le canapé. Il pouvait à présent suivre des yeux ce film de décérébré… tout en sentant son cœur battre une chamade affolée dans sa poitrine. Et pour cause.  
 _John était en train de caresser sa tête.  
_ C'était un mouvement absent, du bout des doigts. Il se contentait de les passer dans ses mèches désordonnées. Mais ça avait le mérite d'être tendre et incroyablement relaxant. Il serait resté là jusqu'à la fin des temps, s'il s'était écouté.

Pour une fois, perché sur ce canapé miteux, allongé contre cet abruti décérébré… Pour une fois, il ne se sentait plus si seul au monde. Il avait l'impression d'être sorti, pour quelques instants, de cet enfer. D'avoir fait une pause au milieu de cette vie qui tentait de le couler.  
Comme s'il avait trouvé un radeau, sur lequel se reposer. Un radeau de bois noir, en dessous d'un ciel bleu d'été.

Il renifla – il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de laisser son cerveau divaguer comme ça. À force, la connerie de ces crétins le contaminait dangereusement. Contre son cuir chevelu, la main de John hésita quelques secondes. Sans doute avait-il peur de se prendre un retour de canine pour avoir osé le toucher. Et en réalité… ç'aurait pu être le cas.  
Si ça n'avait pas été John.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, la caresse revint, et il poussa un discret soupir de contentement, bougeant un peu la tête pour mieux la caler contre le ventre de John. Quitte à avoir un oreiller de fortune, autant en tirer le meilleur parti. Il savait que tout ça ne pourrait pas durer.

De temps à autre, sans que John n'y prête attention, il laissait son regard divaguer vers le haut pour l'observer. Le voir si calme, si détendu, était presque réconfortant. Pour une fois que cette idiote d'âme sœur après qui il courait comme un chien ayant égaré sa faculté à raisonner lui sortait de la tête – ne serait-ce que pour une soirée.  
Il était… il était heureux de le savoir juste, tranquille. Pas en train de s'alarmer pour trouver cette personne, en train de s'inquiéter pour elle ou de ne pas réussir à la rencontrer à temps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le brun se mettait une telle pression… mais il était soulagé de voir que, pour l'instant, tout ça avait disparu de son regard.  
Il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas, pour de bon. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, si ce n'est espérer que la soirée dure, continue, se poursuive sans s'arrêter.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.  
Et celle-ci arriva sous la forme d'un bâillement de John, qui lui fit se demander un instant s'il n'allait pas réussir à se décrocher la mâchoire pour de bon. Son instinct prit le dessus quand il le vit, et le décida à cesser d'agir comme un putain d'égoïste pour, un peu, prendre soin de ses amis.  
Même s'il aurait préféré se faire arracher une dent que de l'avouer.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le salon avait été –  _plus ou moins –_  rangé, Karkat avait subi une attaque intempestive d'épées dans le frigo –  _putain de Strider abrutis jusqu'à la moelle –_ et ils se retrouvaient tous dans la chambre de Dave, eux sur deux matelas gonflables, le blond dans son lit. John s'endormit presque instantanément. Dave, lui, ne prit pas bien plus longtemps.

Et Karkat…  
Karkat resta là, allongé dans le noir, les yeux grands ouverts et le cœur battant avec douleur entre ses côtes.

Parce qu'après tout ça, il ne pouvait plus se leurrer, essayer d'ignorer quoi que ce soit.  
Il était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de ce crétin aux immenses yeux bleus. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire de tout ça. Les amourettes existaient, et elles finissaient toujours par disparaître lorsque la personne rencontrait enfin son âme sœur.  
Mais il n'avait pas l'impression… que celle-ci disparaîtrait un jour. Qu'il pourrait faire une croix sur ce crétin, sur ses yeux céruléens, sur son sourire de débile profond et ce rire qui lui secouait les os. Il n'avait pas la sensation qu'un jour, tout ça serait derrière lui.

Et pourtant – il n'avait pas le choix.  
John ne serait jamais pour lui. John cherchait son âme sœur, finirait bien par la trouver, sûrement plus tôt qu'il ne l'imaginait. Et lui resterait tout seul, derrière. Abandonné et solitaire. Comme toujours. Rien n'avait changé – et rien ne changerait.  
Pourquoi espérer le contraire ? Ça avait toujours été comme ça, ça le resterait.

Un sanglot se coinça dans sa gorge.  
Soudain, toute la solitude qui semblait s'être éloignée, quelques minutes, quelques heures auparavant, sur ce canapé, revint en force. Il eut l'impression qu'un tsunami le balayait pour le maintenir à nouveau sous l'eau, comme pour lui faire payer de s'être échappé, quelques misérables secondes.  
Lorsque l'impression d'étouffer fut trop forte, le plus jeune des trois se releva. En quelques secondes, il avait attrapé sa trousse de toilette et s'était échappé par la porte pour rejoindre, sur la pointe des pieds, la salle de bain.

Assis à même le sol, il traça d'une main tremblante les quatre lignes de feu rituelles, les unes après les autres. En prenant son temps – pour laisser la douleur faire son œuvre, effacer la solitude, anesthésier son esprit et ses souvenirs.  
Il lui fallut quelques minutes, ensuite, pour réussir à sécher ses larmes, se relever, tout ranger.  
Il avait terminé de faire son pansement et se lavait les mains quand, sans prévenir, s'ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

Karkat se figea, pris au piège de deux grands yeux bleus qui le dévisageaient, un mélange d'horreur et de surprise troublant le calme de ce regard.

**.oOo.**

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.  
Karkat se contentait de fixer John dans le fond des yeux, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit pour justifier sa présence là, incapable de trouver le moindre moyen de s'échapper de là sans déclencher tout ce qu'il voulait éviter – des dizaines de questions auxquelles il savait ne  _pas_  pouvoir répondre.  
Mais pourquoi… pourquoi  _lui_  était-il là ?  
Peut-être était-ce le plus simple moyen pour s'enfuir. Retourner la situation.  
Il ouvrit la bouche en même temps que son vis-à-vis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, enculé ? »

« Karkat, tout va bien ? »

Ils froncèrent les sourcils en même temps.  
Karkat sentit son cœur accélérer, sa poitrine envahie par un froid qu'il commençait à connaître un peu trop bien.  _L'angoisse._ L'angoisse que quelqu'un découvre – que quelqu'un comprenne.  
Qu'on le prenne pour le dernier des fous, le dernier des cinglés, pas même foutu de soutenir un peu de pression dans sa vie sans secouer du bocal jusqu'à se faire lui-même du mal. Qu'on décide de l'interner pour de bon.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser quelqu'un voir ça.  
Pourtant, malgré toutes ses tentatives, John ne lâcha pas le morceau. Il essaya bien de se défendre comme il le pouvait – mais rien de ce qu'il n'avançait ne tenait la route, et se rendre compte qu'un  _crétin_  comme lui était capable de le lui prouver par a+b ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer pour échapper à cet interrogatoire.

Il avait de plus en plus l'impression de suffoquer, d'étouffer.  
Il était enfin pris au piège – il n'allait plus pouvoir se sortir de tout ça. C'était fini.  
Tout était terminé. John se rendrait bientôt compte d'à quel point il ne méritait même pas sa  _pitié_. Il partirait, et Karkat se retrouverait finalement tout seul.  
Comme il l'avait toujours été.

Dans une dernière tentative de s'échapper, il attrapa le bras de John pour le forcer à bouger.  
Il ne s'attendait pas au hoquet de douleur de ce dernier.  
Karkat avait de la force. Mais il savait qu'il ne venait pas de l'utiliser. Jamais il ne l'aurait utilisée sur  _lui._  Alors pourquoi…

_Pourquoi ?_ chantait l'espoir, dans son cœur.  
 _Pourquoi, pourquoi ?_  martelait son sang, dans ses tympans.  
 _Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?_ mutinait son esprit loin, loin derrière.

Il avala sa salive.  
Fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est… Tu vas bien ? »

Les minutes suivantes furent passées à hésiter.  
John hésita à répondre.  
Karkat hésita à faire confiance.  
Le temps hésita à s'écouler encore.

Il ne reprit vraiment son cours étrange, lent mais si rapide, déroutant et intrépide, que quand ils se mirent d'accord sur un dernier décompte. Une dernière chance.  
Un dernier saut – un saut de l'ange, un saut de la foi. Une main tendue et une promesse de faire confiance à l'autre, d'être  _là_  pour l'autre.  
Karkat recula d'un pas. Sa poitrine était martelée par les coups sourds de son cœur, comme si ce dernier, pris de folie, tentait de s'échapper, de s'envoler par la fenêtre comme Karkat avait songé le faire, quelques minutes auparavant. Sa voix trembla lorsqu'il égrena le premier saut, la première seconde.

« Un… »

Il vit John respirer, lâcher la poignée.  
Il le vit bouger, lever les bras vers lui.  
Karkat ferma soudain les yeux, peu sûr qu'il pourrait supporter tout ça en le regardant. Tandis que la deuxième seconde était énoncée, élancée, il décrispa les mains de son pull pour les lever à la même hauteur que celles de John.

« Deux… »

Mains fermement agrippées au tissu, il laissa l'angoisse l'envahir une dernière fois.  
Puis, il la chassa.  
Il allait lui faire  _confiance_. Tout dépendrait, après, de lui.  
Tout ça n'était plus en son pouvoir.  
Dans un soupir qu'il partagea avec John, il exhala la dernière seconde.

« Trois. »

Et alors, le temps, pour de bon, se figea.

Devant lui, des bras à la peau dorée par le soleil, rendue mate par le temps passé à voyager, étaient porteurs de marques qu'il connaissait bien.  
Parce que c'était lui qui les avait gravées.  
Dans sa propre peau – recouverte par un pansement, juste à côté.

Un instant, son cœur se débattit, son esprit combattit.  
Ils essayèrent de le convaincre que tout ça n'était qu'une terrible coïncidence. Qu'il ne devait pas se faire de faux espoirs, que c'était simplement qu'ils étaient deux âmes malheureuses cherchant leur propre souffrance chacune de son côté.  
Il avait dix-neuf ans – et John vingt et un.  
Ce n'était pas possible.

_Mais l'impossible n'est qu'une illusion, quand on le veut vraiment_ , souffla la voix de son père à son oreille, tandis qu'il détaillait son bras droit. Cicatrisé et vierge de pansement.  
Parfait miroir de celui de John.  
Ce n'était pas possible.  
Et pourtant.  
Et pourtant ça l'était.

Un hoquet secoua sa poitrine.  
Il tenta de le retenir, de  _se_  retenir, de tout garder, de ne pas exploser.  
N'y parvint pas.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il essaya de parler, de mettre des mots sur tout ce qui se passait. N'y arriva pas non plus. Tout ce qu'il parvint à faire, c'est s'effondrer dans les bras de John.  
 _Dans les bras de son âme sœur._

Longtemps, très longtemps, il pleura.  
Il se laissa aller, se débarrassant de toute cette souffrance, acceptant enfin que, quelque part, son crétin de cœur avait toujours eu raison de jeter son dévolu sur  _John Egbert._  Un John Egbert qui ne le lâchait pas, le serrant presque à l'étouffer dans ses bras, murmurant des imbécilités sans queue ni tête à son oreille.  
Des imbécilités qui marchaient – calmant son âme et son cœur, apportant un vent de fraîcheur dans son esprit, évacuant toutes ces horreurs qui l'avaient si longtemps habité.  
Quand enfin, il releva les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur une immensité bleue qui brillait d'un sourire éclatant – de larmes de  _bonheur_.  
Il faillit se remettre à pleurer.  
À la place… il décida de sourire.

Lentement, très lentement, il se redressa pour baisser les yeux, glisser ses mains contre les avant-bras de John pour observer les cicatrices. Les cicatrices jumelles aux siennes – dont certaines saignaient encore.  
Avec un claquement irrité de la langue, la tête encore cotonneuse, il laissa faire ses réflexes et ses habitudes, se levant pour attraper sa trousse. Quelques minutes après, un pansement identique au sien recouvrait les bras du plus vieux.

Et alors, ils retombèrent dans un profond silence.  
Pour être honnête, Karkat ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait faire – ni même, vraiment, où il était. Tout ce dont il avait conscience, c'était du bleu de ces yeux, de cette main près de la sienne, de ces cicatrices jumelles. De ce sourire. De cette présence.  
De cette présence qu'il aurait suivie jusqu'au bout du monde, si on le lui avait demandé.

Quand John finit par se relever, il sentit son cœur rater un battement.  
S'angoissa un instant de ce qui allait arriver.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voie une main, vers lui, se tendre.  
Il la fixa un instant, sans comprendre.

« Un chocolat chaud ? » proposa une voix adoucie par un sourire.

Répondant à ce dernier comme il le pouvait, Karkat laissa sa main, un peu plus petite, venir se glisser dans la sienne.  
Et alors, quand John tira sur son bras pour le relever, pour l'emmener…  
… Alors, Karkat eut enfin l'impression de pouvoir  _respirer._

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit mais.  
> Bon sang ce que je peux aimer ces deux abrutis.
> 
> ... et... Eh bien... Voilà. On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour le centième thème. Partis.  
> Vous êtes prêts ? Parce que moi non. ;_;


	100. Partis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 100 : Partis.  
> "Tu es prêt ?" "Presque."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erf... la journée a été longue, la correction un peu aussi... Je crois qu'au fond de moi, je n'avais pas tout à fait envie de mettre un dernier point, de finir toute cette aventure avec vous. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et j'espère de tout coeur que celle-ci vous plaira autant... autant qu'à moi. Bonne lecture. Je vous aime.

« Tu es prêt ? »

John jeta un regard à Karkat, avant de rediriger son attention vers les quelques personnes présentes de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il lui sourit doucement.

« Presque. »

Un hochement de tête, tandis que John s'avançait vers les autres. Karkat le rejoignit quelques millisecondes après – glissant en même temps sa main dans la sienne.  
Tout avait été incroyablement vite.

Après la rupture de leur lien, lorsque Karkat avait brisé le miroir à coups de poings, John n'avait fait qu'errer, son reflet fragmenté pour tout compagnon, pendant des semaines. Dave, Rose, Jade avaient tous tenté de le réconforter, de lui changer les idées et de l'emmener autre part – ils n'y étaient pas arrivés.  
Sans savoir pourquoi, John avait refusé de quitter ce qui n'était plus qu'un banal miroir et non plus une fenêtre sur un autre monde. Alors, se pliant à ce qu'il souhaitait, ses amis étaient restés avec lui. Ils avaient commencé à se relayer pour s'assurer qu'il mangeait et ne se laissait pas  _complètement_  dépérir.

Et ils avaient été étonnés de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas.  
John ne dépérissait pas. Il espérait.  
Il se contentait d'attendre, quelque chose –  _mais quoi ?_ Ça, même lui ne le savait pas _._ Il savait seulement que quelque chose arriverait. Un souffle, comme une tension près de son cœur ne cessait de le lui murmurer.  
Alors, il avait attendu.

Et il avait bien fait.  
Parce qu'un beau soir qu'il passait avec Dave à jouer aux jeux vidéo, il avait eu l'impression que son cœur battait plus fort. Ç'avait d'abord été très ténu – comme lorsque quelque chose d'excitant est sur le point d'arriver, et que le cœur accélère doucement pour nous y préparer. Mais ç'avait augmenté, encore et encore.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le battement de son cœur s'amplifier – se dédoubler.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que le deuxième battement ne venait plus de lui.

_Il venait du miroir._  
Il s'en était approché, subjugué, inquiet, transporté à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer.  
Parce que quelque chose se passerait – il en aurait mis sa à main à couper.

Et il avait eu raison.  
Quelques secondes ou une éternité plus tard, il n'aurait su le dire, il avait aperçu un mouvement  _dans_  le miroir. Comme autrefois. Il n'avait cela dit pas eu le temps de réagir, de s'interroger, d'appeler Dave ou de s'avancer que la surface de son reflet avait  _ondulé.  
_ Comme le reflet d'une mare dressée à la verticale.

Et alors, tout à coup, sans prévenir…  
… Karkat était là.  
Karkat dans toute sa splendeur – qui avait traversé le miroir presque en courant pour vaciller, trembler, s'effondrer dans ses bras. John n'avait eu le temps que de le rattraper pour le serrer contre lui, avant de tomber pour de bon, les entraînant tous les deux par terre.  
Après, plus rien n'avait vraiment été important – plus rien d'autre que ce corps chaud contre le sien, ces cheveux en bataille, ces vêtements bizarres, cette odeur, cette chaleur.  
 _Cette assurance qu'il n'était plus seul.  
_ _Que Karkat était là._

Dave avait eu bien du mal à se faire entendre, à rappeler au monde – ou plutôt, à  _John_  – qu'il existait encore, et qu'il faudrait bien lui expliquer un peu tout ce qui était en train de se passer.  
Quand John avait fini par lâcher un peu son inconnu compagnon, il avait enfin pris le temps de tout lui raconter. Si Dave avait été surpris, il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Et quelques heures plus tard, Rose et Jade étaient à leur tour mises au courant, assises toutes deux dans la chambre, curieuses de pouvoir enfin saluer le fameux Karkat.

Les jours et les semaines avaient alors passé.  
Karkat, intrigué mais rassuré d'avoir retrouvé celui qui faisait battre son cœur, avait appris à découvrir le monde de ce dernier. Un monde étrange et étranger – un monde sans magie mais peuplé de mille merveilles que John appelait de la  _technologie_. Il ne savait trop que faire de cette dernière, aussi ne s'en approchait-il pas trop quand il le pouvait.  
Pour le reste, il s'était fait à la grande partie de sa nouvelle vie. Les vêtements bizarres, la nourriture qui se conservait plus longtemps, d'autres langues –  _tant_  d'autres langues –, d'autres livres, d'autres savoirs et d'autres étoiles.

Cela dit – et John l'avait vite compris – il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce monde. Comme une sorte de reflet inversé qui n'aurait pas dû s'y retrouver. Il avait tenté de taire ce sentiment, de l'enfouir en lui aussi longtemps que possible. Après tout, il venait juste de retrouver John, il était hors de question de le quitter.  
Au final, c'était John lui-même qui avait abordé le sujet. Tout au long des semaines écoulées, il avait demandé à Karkat de lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait vécu lors de leur séparation – et il s'était malgré lui épris de toutes ces possibles aventures, de tous ces mondes que Karkat n'avait fait qu'effleurer, lorsqu'il était à la recherche de son cœur battant, dans les couloirs du temps.

Et un beau jour, la solution s'était imposée à eux.  
Karkat ne pouvait pas rester – ce monde ne lui convenait pas, il brûlait de refaire de la magie, et ici, il ne pourrait pas. Et John ne  _souhaitait_  pas rester. Bien sûr, ses amis allaient lui manquer. Mais il avait toujours été taillé pour l'aventure, et ce que Karkat avait à lui proposer était le parfait futur.  
Alors, ils avaient pris la décision. Ils s'étaient préparés – John en avertissant peu à peu ses proches et en leur faisant ses adieux, Karkat en révisant ses sorts et tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile.

Et voilà où ils en étaient à présent.  
Le sort était prêt à être lancé, ils étaient prêts à partir.  
Ne leur restait plus qu'à terminer leurs derniers adieux. Ceux avec la famille de John avaient été faits la veille, une occasion pour Karkat de les rencontrer avant qu'ils ne disparaissent pour de bon. Restaient leurs plus proches amis, tous réunis ici.

Jade les écrasa tous les deux sous les câlins – Karkat tenta bien de se défaire de l'étreinte d'ours de la jeune fille, mais il aurait eu plus de chance d'échapper à un dragon en colère, sans doute.  
Dave se contenta d'une ou deux tapes sur l'épaule du jeune magicien – mais l'étreinte qu'il réserva à John aurait pu faire verdir Jade de jalousie, sans doute. Karkat sentit une pointe de regret l'étreindre quand il vit ça. Il savait que son meilleur ami manquerait à John. Mais John, lui, ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper outre mesure. Il avait l'air certain qu'il pourrait de toute façon le revoir dans d'autres temps –  _« Des bros, ça ne reste jamais séparés longtemps ! »_.  
Rose les surprit tous les deux d'une étreinte fraternelle plus passionnée que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Et puis, elle profita que John s'éloignait vers ses affaires pour prendre Karkat à part et lui jeter un coup d'œil sévère.

« Karkat. Prends soin de lui.  
\- Pour qui tu me prends ? »

Elle laissa un vague sourire ourler ses lèvres.

« Pour l'homme qui a traversé l'espace et le temps pour le retrouver. Il n'empêche. Promets-moi de prendre soin de lui. »

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à répondre automatiquement, quand il capta du coin de l'œil les regards – ou lunettes – sombres de Jade et de Dave. Ces deux-là acquiescèrent à leur tour aux paroles de Rose. Et soudain, Karkat ne put plus rien faire d'autre qu'être solennel.  
Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Rose.

« Je te le jure.  
\- Très bien. Allez, maintenant. »

Il hocha la tête, et détourna les talons pour rejoindre John près de son lit, attrapa son propre sac. Pas sûr que tout ce qu'il avait mis dedans leur serve, mais mieux valait être prudent. Tournant la tête vers son compagnon, il se sentit fondre d'un doux sourire qu'il ne put retenir.  
C'est en voyant le regard amoureux de John qu'il sut, pour toujours et à jamais, pourquoi il avait décidé de se risquer dans les couloirs du temps. Parce que jamais plus il ne pourrait supporter d'être loin de ce sourire et de ces yeux bleus.

Doucement, il tendit la main, laissa John entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.  
Avec un profond soupir, il concentra tout ce qui lui restait encore de magie, et posa la main sur le miroir en face de lui. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour que le sort s'active, comme il l'avait fait dans son ancienne chambre –  _dans son ancien monde.  
_ Un dernier regard en arrière, vers les trois autres. John se fendit d'un immense sourire.

« On se reverra. D'une façon ou d'une autre !  
\- Compte sur nous, bro. »

Et sur ces derniers mots, les deux compagnons avancèrent d'un pas.  
En un tourbillon, ils se sentirent alors happés, entraînés, pour se retrouver dans les chemins miroirs du temps. Prêts à découvrir mille mondes, à explorer mille réalités, à se perdre puis à se rencontrer…  
… Mais toujours, et  _pour_  toujours… prêts à s'aimer.

_**J &K** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À chaque fois que je lis cette fin, je pleure.  
> Mais cette fois-ci... ...  
> ... Cette fois-ci, je pleure pour une autre raison.
> 
> Je vais aller me rouler en boule dans un coin, pour digérer le fait que ça y est. Nos 100 thèmes sont finis.
> 
> T_T


	101. Merci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thème 101 : Merci.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... *coeur*

« Tu es prêt ? »

_Un rire à moitié étranglé répond à la question qui vient d'être posée. Un bruit d'impact et un « aoutch ! » indigné plus tard, la première voix reprend :_

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça, débile profond ?  
\- Mais c'est toi ! Ce 'tu es prêt' là, ça sonnait carrément comme le début du thème précédent. C'est marrant, non ? »

_Quelques secondes de silence._

« Ok, y a que moi qui trouve ça drôle, apparemment.  
\- Parce que tu as des goûts de merde.  
\- Hey !  
\- Bon, allez. On a pas que ça à faire.  
\- Oui, oui… »

_Les deux silhouettes – un grand dégingandé aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus et son compagnon, un peu plus petit, à la peau grise, aux impressionnantes pupilles rouges et coiffé de deux cornes rouge-orangées – s'asseyent à même le sol blanc, l'un prenant place dans les bras de l'autre.  
_ _Ils sortent tous les deux des feuilles de leurs sacs, avant de se tourner vers vous, lecteurs._

« Bon. Vous aviez prévu cent thèmes. La bêta avait prévu cent thèmes. Le monde avait prévu cent thèmes. Mais Plume est pas du genre à prévoir comme les autres – donc voilà celui que personne n'attendait vraiment. Le cent et unième thème.  
\- On vous rassure tout de suite hein, c'est pas une porte ouverte pour faire deux cent thèmes comme elle l'a dit parfois en plaisantant. Elle en a terminé avec nous et va se pencher sur d'autres projets très bientôt. Mais ça faisait longtemps qu'elle pensait à faire celui-là et… voilà. »

_Un impact de coup.  
_ _Un autre « aoutch ! » indigné._

« Me coupe pas la parole, abruti.  
\- Oui oui…  _geint ledit abruti en frottant une bosse sur le coin de sa tête._  
\- Bref. Elle nous a demandé d'être sa voix, pour une fois. Rassurez-vous, elle est toujours aux commandes en réalité, en train de taper sur son clavier ce que je raconte en ce moment. Mais elle joue un peu les schizophrènes pour nous laisser parler à sa place.  
\- De toute façon, tous les auteurs sont un peu schizo, non ?  
\- Mmmh. Ferme ta tronche. Et explique-leur. »

_Un regard étonné, que le premier jette au second, appuyé contre son épaule._

« Karkat. Tu es au courant que je ne peux pas me taire  _et_  expliquer des trucs ?  
\- Avec ton niveau de débilité, je suis sûr que tu pourrais trouver un moyen. Allez.  
\- … Certes. Bon ! Le fait est qu'on va donc profiter un peu de ce thème pour revenir sur différents trucs marrants qui se sont passés au cours de ces deux dernières années. Où on a été, ce qu'on a fait, ce qu'on a dit… et tout le reste. J'espère que vous êtes prêts !  
\- Ils peuvent pas te répondre, crétin.  
\- Ça veut pas dire pour autant que je dois être impoli, Karkat. C'est à toi, non ?  
\- Hmmm. »

_Celui à la peau grise attrape l'une des feuilles posées devant lui, la retourne plusieurs fois comme pour lui donner un sens, avant de lâcher un petit grognement satisfait._

« Durant ces cent derniers thèmes… Nous avons voyagé entre les dimensions pour visiter pas moins de cinquante-huit univers. Parmi ces derniers, sept se sont passés dans l'histoire qui est pour vous l'originelle, le canon de Homestuck. Quel nom débile si je peux me permettre.  
\- Karkat…  
\- Oui, oui. Dix-sept thèmes –  _dix-sept, sérieusement ?!_  – se sont passés dans un univers où nous étions tous les deux humains, de notre rencontre à notre mariage, en passant par une sombre histoire d'aéroport, d'acide citrique, de fractures du crâne et d'autres joyeusetés du genre. Et un décor de fiches d'impôts pour la demande de mariage de John.  
\- Héhéhéhé.  
\- Ferme ton clapet, je t'ai toujours pas pardonné.  
\- Oui Karkat. Pardon, oh dieu de la vengeance et de la colère, destructeur de toute chose sur Terre.  
\- Hmpf. »

_Un baiser déposé sur une tempe essaye de chasser l'air grognon du troll – sans vraiment y parvenir._

« On a également visité, au cours de tout ça, un univers où nous avons eu une fille, et même deux petits-enfants.  
\- Ils étaient beaux, hein Karkat ?  
\- Mmmmh.  
\- Tu peux grogner tout ce que tu veux, je sais que tu penses la même chose que moi !  
\- Tais-toi. Il y a eu également d'autres univers étendus, comme celui où j'ai dû trainer John à cette foutue soirée de richtos pour prouver que j'avais bien réussi ma vie. Et où j'ai fini par partir de là avec un petit ami.  
\- Avoue que tu y as gagné au change !  
\- Je délibère encore. On a eu des thèmes où nous étions colocataires, des rencontres autour de boites aux lettres, de café, à cause de la malchance, un thème où John était aveugle, un autre où je l'ai oublié à cause d'une maladie…  
\- … qui devait être un juste retour pour celui où c'est moi qui t'ai oublié et où on a jamais pu se retrouver.

\- … Karkat ? Karkat, tu pleures pas quand même ?!  
\- Ta gueule.  
\- … Karkat, je suis là maintenant ! T'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Je t'oublierai plus jamais, je te le promets. »

_Un reniflement dédaigneux._

« Tu dis ça, mais tu m'oublies à chaque univers.  
\- Eh bien oui, mais toi aussi ! C'est pour qu'on puisse mieux se rencontrer. Avoue que si j'avais su, dans l'univers où les âmes sœurs ressentent la douleur, que tu étais celui que je cherchais, tout ça aurait été bien moins intéressant !  
\- Mmmhm… Ouais. »

_Un rire, tandis que John serre Karkat contre lui de toutes ses forces, ne daignant le relâcher que lorsque le plus jeune lui met un coup sur le bras._

« Dis, Karkat ?  
\- Quoi encore, abruti dégénéré ?  
\- … C'était quoi, pour toi, ton univers préféré ? »

_Le plus jeune referme sa bouche dans un bruit sec, surpris par la question.  
_ _Après quelques instants de réflexion, il reprend la parole :_

« Celui de Casey, je pense. Encore aujourd'hui, je… je me souviens de son sourire. De la force qu'elle a donnée à Gamzee, et de tout… tout ce qu'on a partagé avec elle jusqu'à la fin.  
\- Oh… Oui. Je l'aimais terriblement fort, moi aussi. Ça a été dur de la quitter. J'espère qu'on pourra la recroiser.  
\- Mmmmh. »

_Une ou deux secondes de silence._

« … Et toi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je les ai tous beaucoup aimés… Surtout celui du café que tu m'as lancé à la figure. Ou de la boite aux lettres ! Qu'est-ce qu'on avait ri.  
\- John…  
\- Mais… Je pense que celui où je suis mort avant toi, où je t'ai attendu… était étrangement l'un de mes préférés. J'ai appris à te connaître, à t'aimer malgré tout ce qu'on avait déjà dit sur toi, malgré cette histoire d'âme sœur et tout le reste. Je t'ai aimé  _toi_ , et pas juste l'âme sœur qui m'était destinée. Et après… tu es arrivé. »

_Karkat cache son trouble dans le cou de son compagnon. Il prend quelques instants pour se recomposer une contenance, avant de lâcher, d'une voix un peu trop tremblante pour être honnête :_

« Si vous vous posez la question… L'univers préféré de Plume, c'est celui-ci. Celui du miroir brisé, celui où je suis parti à la recherche de John dans les couloirs du temps, pour finir par le trouver et repartir avec lui afin qu'on visite d'autres mondes. Elle aime cette idée que j'aie pu tout risquer pour retrouver cet abruti congénital. Je saisi pas vraiment pourquoi, mais bon.  
\- Quand on lui a posé la question, elle a failli répondre l'univers du thème onze. Mais elle s'est dit que, n'étant pas à l'épreuve du feu ou des balles, il valait mieux qu'elle évite de vous titiller en vous rappelant ce genre de souvenirs.  
\- Et elle avait probablement raison. Bon. La suite ?  
\- La suite, oui. »

_Froissement de feuilles en tout genre. Karkat abandonne le plan des différents univers pour attraper une feuille couverte de listes et de nombres, et la passer à John. Ce dernier pouffe en parcourant les annotations du regard._

« Ahh, mon moment préféré ! Les statistiques. Vous allez pas en revenir, croyez-moi. Alors… Tout d'abord, tout ce regroupement d'aventures aura totalisé, à la fin, plus de cinq cent cinquante-cinq pages. En tout, et sans compter ce thème, Plume aura écrit… euh… Karkat comment on lit ça ?  
\- Deux cent trente mille huitante deux mots, crétin.  
\- … Ça fait beaucoup de mots.  
\- Continue avant que je ne t'assomme.  
\- Oui oui, pardon. Bref, en gros, Plume aura écrit l'équivalent de deux romans de cent mille mots chacun. Joli record. Pour tout vous avouer, elle n'y croit toujours pas et a souvent besoin de revoir le document où tous les thèmes sont réunis pour bien s'en rendre compte. Et maintenant, passons à la partie vraiment drôle de ces statistiques…  
\- J'ai peur.  
\- Mais non, mais non, il faut pas ! »

_John scanne la feuille du regard un moment avant de sourire._

« Alors. Bon là je vais laisser Plume écrire toutes ces statistiques en chiffres et non en lettres, sinon je crois qu'on s'en sortira pas, par contre. Au cours de ces cent thèmes… Karkat—  
\- Hey !  
\- —A prononcé les mots « Ta gueule » 51 fois !  
\- Ta gueule.  
\- Ah, 52, maintenant.  
\- Je vais te buter.  
\- Ça, par contre, tu l'as prononcé que 6 fois ! 7 en comptant celle-là. Par contre, tu m'as appelé crétin… … 144 fois ?! Wouah, il va falloir penser à changer d'insulte !  
\- Et débile ?  
\- … Mmmh… 67 fois. Pas mal quand même ! On a aussi un joli 61 pour abruti, et… Oh ! »

_Un immense sourire envahit le visage de John.  
_ _Interloqué, Karkat fronça les sourcils avant d'enfoncer son index dans sa joue._

« Hé, tu as planté, cerveau atrophié ?  
\- Non, non. C'est juste que…  
\- Que quoi ? Crache le morceau, putain !  
\- Au cours des 100 thèmes… On s'est dit qu'on s'aimait plus de 67 fois.  
\- Oh. »

_C'est au tour du troll de planter, une rougeur tenace envahissant ses joues._

« Par contre, c'est pas noté le nombre de fois exacts où on s'est embrassés… Mais certainement pas assez !  
\- Ferme ta tronche, abruti congestionné.  
\- Ah tiens, celle-là est nouvelle ! Pas mal.  
\- Hmm. »

_John lâche la feuille pour venir entourer de ses bras la taille de Karkat, nicher son visage dans son cou._

« Un de ces jours, faudra qu'on se pose, entre deux visites d'univers, pour compter toutes nos rencontres, tous nos baisers, toutes nos déclarations…  
\- Et nos séparations, aussi ?  
\- Mmh. Juste si elles amènent à d'autres rencontres, alors.  
\- Pfff. Abruti.  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

_Un petit coup sur son épaule – mais à la rougeur des oreilles de Karkat, John sait quelle est sa réponse. Le troll finit par reprendre contenance en se grattant la gorge, puis en attrapant une autre feuille posée près d'eux._

« Bon. On va passer à la suite… C'est-à-dire, à vous. Plume a bien tenté de me filer les statistiques de l'histoire, mais j'y ai pas compris grand-chose. On va résumer ça en : putain, vous étiez vraiment beaucoup. Et pour ça, pour le fait que vous soyez venus chaque dimanche lire les conneries qu'elle écrivait sur nous, pour les mots doux que vous lui laissiez, pour les abonnements, le soutient, et tout le reste… Elle vous remercie.  
\- Vous ne le savez pas mais là, elle est en train d'écrire et elle sait pas si elle va pas se mettre à pleurer dans les trente secondes qui suivent.  
\- La ferme, crétin. Bref. »

_Tournant les feuilles, Karkat se gratte la gorge._

« Elle tenait à remercier, plus particulièrement, quelques personnes. Tout d'abord, les visiteurs anonymes, qui venaient lire même s'ils laissaient pas de mots. C'est vrai qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir mettre un nom sur chaque lecteur, mais elle sait que parfois ce n'est pas possible. Donc merci à vous.  
\- Ensuite… Il y a ceux qui ont laissé quelques reviews mais ont fini par disparaître dans le grand bain de la vie.  **Ascella Black, Rojira, Evolia, Marie, Francie Sprats, MizukiSanJulie,** … Elle espère de tout cœur que vous allez bien, et vous remercie de ces quelques reviews.  
\- Après, il y a aussi celles qui ont laissé des reviews presque chaque semaine, comme des pendules.  **Aohebi, Rin-BlackRabbit, Ninareli, Klervia, Rain Igami Production, Keitikaora, Plume de Nostalgie, Akagamie** …  
\- Elle voulait aussi laisser une petite mention spéciale à  **UNE YAOIIIIIIIIISTE** , qui prenait chaque samedi soir la peine de laisser un petit mot que Plume attendait avec impatience pour lui répondre au début des thèmes. C'était toujours très drôle à lire pour elle, et elle t'en remercie chaleureusement. »

_Karkat tourne une feuille de plus._

« Après… Il y a eu les revieweuses qu'elle préfère pour une raison un peu égoïste.  **Miu-chii. Icelios. Puppy, le Biscuit des Ténèbres**.  
\- Ce nom qui  _claque_  !  
\- John, ta gueule. Elle… elle tient à vous remercier particulièrement, parce qu'au cours de cette aventure, vous êtes devenues plus que de simples lectrices. Vous êtes devenues des amies, avec qui elle a plaisir à discuter dès qu'elle le peut, que ce soit en message privé ou sur discord. Elle ne pensait pas se faire des amies par ce biais-là, mais c'est arrivé, et c'est une très grande joie pour elle. Et j'arrive pas à croire qu'elle me fasse dire ce genre de conneries, putain.  
\- Fais pas ton grognon, Karkat. On le sait tous qu'en vrai, tu es aussi heureux.  
\- Silence, légume anesthésié. »

_Un ricanement. Puis, John reprend :_

« Enfin… viennent les remerciements pour les personnes un peu plus spéciales, qui ont tenu un rôle actif dans toute cette histoire.  **Mia** , déjà. Notre très cher  **Mia**  qui était là aux tout début du projets et aidait Plume quand il le pouvait.  
-  **Diane** , ensuite. Sa meilleure amie Diane, qui ne connait pas Homestuck mais s'est aussi laissée entraîner dans toutes ces histoires, et prenait le temps de lui en parler toutes les semaines. Diane ? Plume aura probablement deux ou trois câlins pour toi, la prochaine fois que vous vous verrez.  
\- Et puis  **Aku'raichuu** , la moirail de Plume. Qui était là au tout début du projet, et à qui Plume continue de penser très souvent. Aku, si tu passes par ici, saches que Plume te fais coucou. Et un gros câlin.  
\- Toute cette guimauve… »

_Un rire et un grognement mêlé._

« Parlant de guimauve, en voici encore plus pour  **Ariani**  – qui avec ses propres cent thèmes sur le couple de Roxas et Axel, a donné à Plume à la fois l'impulsion de le faire, et l'envie de le terminer. Ariani Lee, tu ne connais pas notre couple à nous et il est donc fort peu probable que tu puisses un jour lire tout ceci. Mais tu es à la fois une grande sœur et un modèle pour celle qui tient les rênes de ce recueil, et sans toi, il n'aurait peut-être jamais existé. Elle est peut-être la « déesse » du Johnkat, comme l'avaient dit une ou deux personnes, mais sans la déesse de l'Akuroku, que tu es… elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Alors, de tout son cœur, merci.  
\- Mmmh. Un autre nom très important est celui de  **Kuro**. Kuro qui a corrigé ce thème-ci à la place de Momo. Kuro qui a dû très certainement avoir besoin d'une bassine et d'un détartrage des dents, après avoir lu toute cette guimauve.  
\- Karkat, sois gentil…  
\- Mmmh. Je suis sûr qu'elle est d'accord avec moi. Le fait est qu'elle aussi, elle a été là au cours de ces deux années, donnant des coups de mains quand elle le pouvait, et supportant parfois les dégoulinements amoureux que pouvait nous sortir Plume. Donc pour tout ça, mille et mille mercis. »

_Un instant de silence se fait, tandis que John attrape une dernière feuille.  
_ _Il se gratte la gorge, un immense sourire de crétin se dessinant déjà sur son visage._

« Et enfin…  **Momo-chan**. Momo. La bêta-lectrice qui s'est chargée de quasiment tous les thèmes à ce jour. Qui a fait un travail de titan, corrigeant ces 555 pages, ces 238'082 mots sans sourciller, débusquant chaque faute, chaque répétition, chaque maladresse. Laissant des commentaires à mourir de rire que Plume relit souvent quand elle a un coup de mou. Momo, qui a donné des coups de mains et des avis sur les scénarios, qui aidait Plume lorsqu'elle bloquait, proposait des choses, sans jamais envoyer Plume se faire cuire un œuf, même quand cette dernière lui rendait des thèmes à presque 20h, le dimanche soir. Momo, la meilleure bêta lectrice que Plume ai jamais eu.  
\- Ah. Ça y est, je vous l'avait dit. Plume est en train de pleurer sur son clavier. On espère qu'elle bousillera pas son ordinateur pendant qu'elle écrit, on aurait l'air bien fins, sinon, coincés ici.  
\- C'est pas faux. Momo… Si tu te demandes pourquoi tu n'as jamais su qu'il y aurait un 101ème thème… C'était pour ça. Pour que tu puisses avoir la surprise de ces remerciements, parce que tu les mérites. Tu es et resteras la première lectrice de ces thèmes, convertie de force à l'amour que nous nous portons. Plume ne saura jamais comment faire pour te remercier de tout ce travail que tu as fait, de cette aventure que tu as accomplie avec elle. Si ce recueil de 100 thèmes est son bébé, tu as été la meilleure nounou qui soit, et elle te remerciera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour tout ça.  
\- Qu'elle t'élève une statue en chocolat, ça ira plus vite. »

_John pouffe.  
_ _Repose les feuilles pour venir serrer à nouveau Karkat dans ses bras._

« Voilà. On a plus ou moins fini. Et c'est un déchirement pour nous…  
\- Hmmm.  
\- Chut, Karkat, tu sais que c'est le cas. C'est un déchirement pour nous, mais il va falloir se dire au revoir. Vous avez des vies à mener, et nous des aventures et d'autres univers à explorer. Quant à Plume, elle va devoir aller écrire l'histoire d'un dragon rencontrant une femme aveugle aux couleurs. Et puis, elle a encore bien d'autres choses à écrire. Peut-être un jour, qui sait, rencontrera-t-elle à nouveau notre route. Ce serait chouette !  
\- Pas si elle nous refait le coup d'un thème 11…  
\- Oui. Bon. Pas faux. Mais sinon ce serait chouette ! »

_Lentement, Karkat se détache de John pour se relever. Il lui tend ensuite la main pour l'aider à se mettre sur ses pieds. Les deux se tournent vers vous._

« Il est temps de se quitter. Mais rassurez-vous. Si on vous manque trop… vous pourrez toujours relire les 100 thèmes. Ou bien revenir au début de celui-ci. C'est ça, la magie des livres. Peu importe ce qui se passe dedans, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez revenir à un endroit que vous avez aimé pour retrouver les sentiments, les personnages, les situations. C'est un voyage merveilleux, que vous pouvez mille fois recommencer. Et Plume vous remercie mille fois d'avoir bien voulu faire ce voyage avec elle. »

_John entrelace ses doigts à ceux de Karkat, pose un baiser sur son front, sourit doucement._

« On va s'en aller. Mais c'est avec joie que peut-être, bientôt, on vous retrouvera. En attendant, portez-vous bien, et n'oubliez pas de voyager aussi souvent que possible, dans votre monde ou en pensées, dans d'autres réalités. Au revoir !  
\- Ouais, salut. »

_Et, avec un dernier signe de la main, les deux silhouettes se retournent._  
_Bientôt, elles sont avalées par le brouillard blanc qui règne dans les couloirs du temps.  
_ _Après tout, ils ont raison. D'autres aventures les attendent._

**_J &K_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour ces deux années formidables.  
> Vous allez me manquer.  
> Je vous aime.


End file.
